Caperucita Roja
by Nyo-Koroiku
Summary: "Cuidado con el Lobo." ¿Quién no ha escuchado eso alguna vez? La llegada de un familiar el cual tú no conocías desencadena muchas cosas. Él te odia pero, ¿Qué hay detrás de sus palabras? Recuerda, el Lobo feroz, no precisamente debe de ser un animal. (Rated M en futuros capítulos por: Lenguaje ofensivo -insultos- y Lemmon.)
1. ¿Esto debe darme suerte?

**_Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal pov)<strong>

―¡Riiiiiiiiin! ― El grito de una mujer que parece, ya ha vivido su vida, se pudo escuchar desde el otro lado del mundo. Esta mujer llevaba el pelo rubio, largo y con uno de sus mechones cruzándole el rostro. Portadora de unos ojos azules que por más que la edad y los años se le echaran encima, su intensidad y brillo decisivo no desaparecían por nada. En ese instante, vestía un conjunto color beige y un delantal de tela blanca encima de su vestidura; en sus pies, llevaba unos zapatos blancos.

―¿Que sucede Mamá? ― Una chica de, más o menos, dieciséis años de edad apareció detrás de la puerta de madera. Con un cepillo de dientes colgando de su boca, parecía que iba hacer la acción característica pero no al mismo tiempo. Ella también era rubia, solo que tenía el pelo por los hombros y dos pasadores corriendo su flequillo para el costado. Era portadora de los ojos azules de su progenitora, que llevaban la misma firmeza, dureza y obstinación que su madre. La joven llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda rosa que le llegaba por arriba del muslo. Sus zapatos también eran blancos.

―¡Acuérdate de ir a la casa de tu abuela! Sabes que ella ha estado muy enferma y la verdad, que viva tan lejos no es nada agradable. ¡Y más si te preocupas por ella! Ay dios. Me pregunto cuándo se alquilará una casa por aquí. No me agrada que, cuando quieta ver a su_ "Queridísima Nietita"_, tenga que enviarte del otro lado del mundo.―Estas, y muchas otras quejas salían de la boca de la mujer. Mientras, caminaba de un lado para el otro con un recipiente de plástico transparente y una cuchara batiendo en su interior.

―¡Ay mamá, ni que estuviera tan lejos! ―La verdad, para la joven; Mejor para resumir, Rin. Su vida parecía el cuento de Caperucita Roja. Si, solo que un poco más moderno. No vivía en el año 300 A.C como para vivir en un pueblecito, atravesar un bosque gigante y ser engañada por un Lobo. Tampoco quiso encontrarse con uno literalmente pero… Ese no es el caso.

Su abuela estaba enferma. Aunque un par de meses atrás ella andaba merodeando por los casinos y corriendo que aquí para allá. Pero Dios dijo _"Las ancianas como usted no pueden ser más activas que su nieta en el ámbito social"_. Se enfermó y terminó en cama. Rin tenía que ir siempre a su casa porque su madre no quería ver a su madre. Y siempre tenía que llevarle sus pastillas, su desayuno, quedarse en su casa para cuidarla, en fin. Ser su esclava personal.

―¡Ay Rin, ponte tu caperuza roja, quedas monísima con ella puesta! ―Su madre, Lily, dijo eso con una expresión enternecida mientras colocaba la masa en una placa de metal y la ingresaba al horno.

―¡Mamá! ; ¡No quiero, me hace parecer Caperucita Roja! Y sabes que lo odio. ― Dice su hija con una vena hinchada.

―¿El ser caperuza o el cuento? ―Pregunto inocente su madre mientras su expresión se volvía una dudosa. Inclinándose al refrigerador para sacar algo.

―¡Los dos! ―Gritó tirando sus brazos para atrás en forma de puño, inclinándose levemente hacia su Mamá con una vena hinchada mucho más grande que la anterior.

-¡Ay!, ¿Por qué Rin?; Hija, a mí me encantaba el cuento. ―Dijo Lily sacando una leche fría del refrigerador mientras con la mano que le queda libre se restregaba una lagrima inexistente.

―¡Porque yo no soy igual que tú!, ¡Que ironía, ¿No?!― Se quejó, inclinando su cabeza para un costado con un tono irónico.

―¡Vamos Rin!, Hija! ―Reclamó su Madre acercándose a ella con una caperuza roja en sus manos. ― ¡Tienes que ir!, siempre vas ¡Y hoy no será la excepción! ―Terminó de hablar, poniéndole la caperuza a su hija mientras la mencionada intentaba quitársela. ―. Vamos hija, pareces una bebé intentando quitarte la caperuza.

―Prefiero ser bebé que ponérmela. ―Decía con un tono enojado.

―Pero, hija... Tú sabes que con esa caperuza yo…― La joven rubia no le dejó terminar la frase.

―Conociste a mi Padre, ¡Ya lo sé!, Pero… ¡¿Por qué quieres que yo la lleve siempre?!

―Porque… ¡Rin!, ¡Tienes 16 años!... ¡No puedes ser soltera para siempre! ―Concluyó Lily atándole un moño rojo en la cabeza a su joven hija.

―¡Mamá!, ¡No quiero el moño rojo! ―Volvió a quejarse la menor, quitándoselo.

―¡Hija!, Nunca usas el moño rojo. Además... ―Ella no le dejo hablar, por segunda vez.

―El moño rojo combina con la caperuza y da buena suerte. Ay Mamá, ¿¡Puedes dejar de decir cosas que no pasarán?!, ¡Como si llevando una caperuza encontrara al amor de mi vida y con un moño rojo ningún secuestrador vendrá a robarme para después _"compartirme"_ con sus amigos! ― En está oración, Rin formo dos comillas con los dedos.

―¡Hija!, No digas eso. ¡No llames a la mala suerte! ―Lily sostuvo un palo de amasar y remangó su blusa con una mirada amenazante.

―Ay Mamá… ¡No existe la mala suerte!... ―Rin miró el suelo un momento, pero luego levantó al vista para encarar a su madre. ― ¿Sabes qué?. ―Lily levantó la mirada. ― ¡Me harté de pelear contigo por todo!, ¡ Me voy! ―Sin saludar a su Madre y con la ira cegándola, sin quitarse su caperuza aún, además de el moño rojo, salió hacia casa de su abuela.

―Haa…Cuando madurará esta niña…―Susurró Lily dejando el palo de amasar en la mesa y dirigiéndose hasta una esquina de la cocina. ―. Espero que le des una lección. ¿No, León? ―Terminó de hablar para sí msima, levantando la foto de un hombre y una mujer abrazados con una pequeña _"niña"_ en medio de ellos.

Mientras tanto, en el camino. Rin iba enojada, pensando en cuanto más podía seguir con esta masacre de visitar a su abuela. Repentinamente una colisión le hace salir de sus pensamientos.

―¡Auuchh! ―Rin levantó la vista y vio a un chico con cabello azul y una bufanda que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Le parecía raro ya que era pleno verano. En cambio, el chico ayudó a Rin a levantarse.

―¡Perdona!, ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó el chico dudando sobre el estado de la rubia.

―S-Si, estoy b-bien―Contestó Rin al notar la belleza del joven."¡_Hoy es mi día de suerte!_ "pensó Rin viéndole.

―¡Ho!, ¡Que suerte! No quería lastimar a nadie_._ ―"¡_ Rin!, ¡ahí te ves!, Tienes que capturar a este chico.__ Es tan hermoso __¡Y__ parece buena persona!__"_

―Jeje…Si, estoy bien, en serio. Perdona pero… ¡Tengo que ir a casa de mi abuela! ―Que patética había sonado al decir eso.― Querría platicar más contigo pero… será otro día. ¿Si? ―Estaba dispuesta a irse, pero olvidó lo más importante. ―Ha, cierto. Nokone, Rin Nokone. ¿Y tú? ―Mencionó Rin extendiendo su mano hacia el peli-azul mientras este la aceptaba.

―Shion Kaito ¡Mucho gusto! ―Comentó con alegría, moviendo sus manos en un vaivén hasta soltarse. ―. Perdona, pero estoy yendo a casa de mi novia. Mucho gusto Rin, pero… ¡Tengo que irme!, Será otro día ¿si? ―La mencionada se quedó dura, estática, en _shock_ al escuchar la palabra _"novia"._

_"¿Por qué a mí?, De todas la chicas del mundo, ¿¡Por qué a mí!?, ¿Acaso quedaré soltera por siempre?"_ Se preguntaba Rin. Hasta que la voz del peli-azul la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―¿Estás bien en serio? Te encuentras pálida…―Dijo inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

―¡Si, Estoy bien! ¡Tengo que irme, Kaito!... Si, tienes razón. ¡Otro día será! ―Reaccionó y salió pitando de allí. No quería quedarse frente a él con el remordimiento de que tenía novia. Por otro lado, Kaito siguió su camino, bastante interesado en la conducta de la menor.

―¿Pero qué? ―Rin vio que la calle que tomaba siempre para ir a la casa de su abuela, estaba clausurada, por lo que no podía pasar por allí. Parecía que estaban construyendo un parque, se notaba por los obreros yendo de aquí y a allá con plantas y semillas. Rin no sabía hacia donde ir hasta que…

―¡Ya sé! ―Exclamó mientras caminaba hacia la otra cuadra.

_"Si tomo esta cuadra y luego doblo me encontrare en la calle después de la construcción. Rin, ¡Eres una niña genio!"_ Se decía mientras caminaba entre la cuadra hasta que notó algo que no le gustaba.

―¿Por qué esta calle no me gusta para nada? ― Se decía mientras caminaba entre un ambiente oscuro. Parecía que habían personas acuchilleando por los rincones. Estaba muy distraída viendo el ambiente hasta que se tropezó con algo.

―¡Genial Rin! Este moño trae suerte, la suerte de caerte con todo. ―Se decía a si misma mientras daba vuelta a ver con que se había tropezado.

Lo que se encontró no lo gusto mucho.

Era un pie… Un pie seguido de una pierna, de la cual Rin subió la mirada para ver completamente con lo que había caído. En resultado con esto, se encontró con un chico. Un chico en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y heridas de las cuales había un rastro de sangre seca. Parecía que estaba ahí hace mucho. Vestía de manera muy pobre, llevaba una remera blanca manchada por sangre. No sabía si era de él o de otra persona. También, un pantalón que le llegaba por debajo de los tobillos, medio suelto en esta parte, con un cinturón de cadenas y sus zapatos… No hay nada que agregar; nada más que parecía que se romperían en cualquier momento.

Realmente parecía un mafioso. Rin se acercó para verle mejor y le corrió un mechón de cabello en la cara. Notó que el joven era rubio como ella y estaba muy despeinado, tanto que parecía que nunca había visto un cepillo en su vida. Llevaba una coleta pequeña en su cabeza. Parecía que tenía el mismo largo del pelo que ella, tal vez un poco más. Su piel estaba sucia, pero de todas maneras era muy suave. Tenía unas heridas en la cara, una a la altura de el ojo, un poco más abajo, casi llegando a este. Rin le tocó el rostro y al instante el abrió los ojos. Rin se sorprendió tanto que cayó al suelo, en el lado contrario de este, con ganas de huir hacia cualquier lado, pero el joven misterioso sostuvo su tobillo, impidiéndoselo.

―¿Qué estabas haciendo? ―Preguntó el chico con un hilo de voz. Hasta su voz parecía sucia y maltratada.

―Y-yo… Yo. ―Rin no podía articular ni una palabra por el miedo que tenia. No sabía si llamarle miedo o no, ya que ella sabía que él no podía hacerle nada en el estado en que estaba. Aún así, en un momento, Rin sintió pena por ese chico. Estaba tirado sin nadie a su alrededor, parecía… solo. Esto a ella le provocó nostalgia, cosa muy rara en su carácter.

―Solo no digas nada y quédate quieto.― Pronunció Rin mientras se acercaba sacando algo de su canasta.

―¿Pero que estas...? ―Pero Rin lo interrumpió.

―¡Te dije te que callaras! ―Rin sacó por completo la venda de su canasta y empezó a vendarle la cabeza, justo arriba de uno de los cortes que el tenia. Una vez finalizado, se paró para irse pero…

―No necesito tu compasión. ―Rin dio media vuelta y lo vio completamente parado. No parecía estar débil ni nada por el estilo pero, tenía una mirada feroz. Parecía que si Rin respiraba, él se iba a abalanzar encima de ella como un Lobo e iba a comerse cada pedazo de su cuerpo para luego dejar tirado su cadáver.

―No necesito tu lastima. No necesito nada… ¿¡Me escuchaste!? ―Gritó como el mismísimo diablo, señalando hacia adelante con un dedo. ― ¡Ahora vete de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión en dejarte con vida! ―Dijo aún señalándola, con tono amenazante. Pareció que Rin se tardó mucho en reaccionar porque…

―¡Haaaahh! ―Soltó un grito desesperado cuando notó que le estaba persiguiendo. Comenzó a correr. Corría con todo lo que las piernas le daban. Vio el nombre de una calle que ella conocía y doblo en esta para ir a casa de su Abuela. Seguía corriendo, de a veces doblaba la mirada para ver si ese chico seguía allí. Aunque no lo veía seguía corriendo por miedo a que este apareciera de la nada. De la desesperación, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la casa de su abuela.

Una puerta de apartamento. Negra con diseños de flores en los hierros, con un vidrio borroso atrás de este, no dejando ver con claridad las escaleras del otro lado. Rin tocó el timbre desesperada y con la respiración agitada después de esa corrida.

_"¿Quién era ese chico?, ¿Qué quería de mí?, ¡¿Acaso iba a matarme después de haberle ayudado!?. ¿¡ Qué hubiera pasado si yo no corría!?... "_ Aún seguía respirando de una manera agitada. _"Definitivamente, esta caperuza y este moño dan mala suerte."_ La puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos. Detrás de esta salió su Abuela, con el cabello por debajo de los hombres, un poco ondulado, peor no lo suficiente Vestía un camisón color blanco que tenía una mancha marón en una punta, parecía ser de café.

Rin suspiró de alivio.

**(Rin Pov)**

―Hola abuela. ―Dije con un hilo de voz después de aquella corrida. La verdad me había cansado mucho, más por que corría por mi vida.

―¡Nieta! Rin, mi querida Rin. ¿Qué te sucedió? ―Dijo mi abuela preocupada e intentando hacerme entrar a su casa.

―Después te cuento Abuela. ―Luego de eso, subí por las escaleras hasta otra puerta de madera. Giré la perilla y entré en la misma sala de siempre. Una cama con un pequeño televisor sobre un mueble delante. A su derecha, una puerta que conducía al baño el cual, no era para nada grande. Una mesita con 3 sillas cerca de la cocina. Esta, estaba pegada a la misma pared que la puerta de donde estaba entrando.

―Nieta ¿Ahora puedes contarme lo que sucedió? ―Dijo mi abuela con cierta preocupación en su voz. Se sentó tranquilamente en una de las sillas. Yo también tome lugar en una de estas y proseguí con mi relato.

―Abuela… ¿Qué hay en la calle de al lado? ―Pregunte con ganas de que la respuesta sea un: _"No, nada. Una calle común ¿Por qué preguntas?"_ pero no fue así, lastimamente.

―Ho, Nieta. ¿Te has metido allí? ―Eso logró hacer que cada cabello de mi cuerpo de erizara. ―. Si no lo hiciste, no lo hagas jamás. Verás, cerca de allí está el centro de la mafia Kagamine. ― ¿Mafia Kagamine?, ¿De qué estaba hablando?

―¿y qué es esa… _"Mafia Kagamine"_ ? ―Lancé con preocupación por haberme metido en esto. Intenté quitarle seriedad haciendo signos de comillas con mis manos y poniendo una cara despreocupada.

―Ay… Nieta. ¿Por qué estas tan interesada en eso? ―Mencionó mi Abuela jugando con los anillos en sus dedos.

―No nada, solo pregunto. Para informarme. ―Que mentirota.

―Mmm. Por lo que sé, la Mafia Kagamine es la mayor mafia de todo Japón ―Mi Abuela retiró una foto de su bolsillo. ―. Pero aún así, es una mafia callejera conformada por adolescentes ―Comentó un poco preocupada. Suspiró un poco antes de continuar. ―. Este es el líder, o lo era. ―Me dijo mostrándome una foto de un hombre que tenía el pelo rubio pero más claro por las canas en su cabellera. Parecía de una edad avanzada. ―. Y digo era porque… Ya no se involucró en eso desde que comenzamos a estar juntos. ―Bien. Esto no me estaba gustando en nada.

―¿Quien? ― Exacto…¿Quién demonios era ese hombre?

―Era tu abuelo Rin. ―Nada puede ir mejor que ahora…

Nótese el sarcasmo.

Terminé en _shock_. Bien. El día de hoy, yo, Rin Nokone, recibí la noticia de que mi abuelo era mafioso. Genial.

―Pero, él dejó de hacer eso y los dos juntos tuvimos a tu Madre y a tu Tío. ―Terminó mi abuela quitando la foto y volviéndola a poner en su bolsillo. ―Ahora el líder… No sé quién es. ―Esto lo dijo con un tono de culpabilidad. Parecía que me estaba mintiendo. ―. Pero dicen que tiene un gran rencor contra las personas rubias. Aunque él lo sea.

―Espera un momento abuela. ¿Segura que no sabes quién es? ―Intento asegurarme completamente con esa pregunta.

―No. Escuché un rumor. ―Ella desvió la mirada de una manera cómplice. Me empezaba a dar miedo. ―Bueno. ¿Qué comeré hoy? ―Desvió el tema. Eso me enojó.

―No lo sé abuela. ―Saqué cosas de mi canasto. Ella me miraba intensamente, esperando la comida que mi madre le mandó.

Y así se pasaron las horas. Claro, no quería seguir hablando del antiguo tema. Tenía un miedo terrible. No me di cuenta de que el cielo se oscureció. Y bueno. Después de lo que pasó no quería poner un pie en la calle. ¡¿Quién querría!?

Tenía miedo de que él apareciera y me matara. La abuela no podía salir de casa ya que estaba enferma, no había otra que quedarme a dormir esta noche. Decidí llamar a mi madre para avisarle.

No tardó en contestar la llamada.

―Madre…¿Puedo quedarme en la casa de la Abuela hoy? ―Digo mientras le explico el porqué.

―Está bien hija. ¡Pero cuídate! Mira si se te pega la enfermedad de la Vieja. ―Me reí un poco con eso. ―. ¡Mañana asegúrate de venir temprano a casa! ―Se escuchaba en su voz que estaba realmente preocupada. De seguro por no haberla llamado al llegar como siempre.

―¡Si Mamá! Volveré aproximadamente…―Me quede un rato pensando en la hora. Me parecía que podía quedarme un rato en lo de mi amiga Meiko. Es que ella vivía cerca de aquí―¿Qué te parece a las cuatro de la tarde? Verás, quiero ir a visitar a Meiko.―Esperaba una respuesta negativa como siempre, pero me sorprendió escuchar una positiva. Mi Mamá nunca, y recalco, nunca, me deja estar en otra casa que no sea de mi abuela. Por lo menos en estos tiempos―¡Gracias mamá!, ¡Te prometo que estaré ahí a las cuatro en punto! ―Termino con ánimo.

Intercambié una que otra palabra con mi Mamá y corté la llamada. Luego me di cuenta de que todavía tenía la caperuza puesta. Decidí quitármela y dejarla en el respaldo de una de las sillas.

De repente el timbre sonó. Eso era demasiado raro, ya que mi abuela casi nunca tenía visitas. Menos a estas horas de la noche. Decidí atender por ella ya que estaba acostada en la cama pero…

―No Rin, yo voy.―Ella intentaba levantarse de la cama con un gran esfuerzo.

¿Tanto para atender una puerta? No, no, no y no. Yo era la más joven ahí. Atendería por ella.

―¡No abuela! tú debes descansar. Quédate aquí, yo atenderé la puerta. ― Y sin escucharla replicar, abrí la puerta para bajar las escaleras y abrir la que daba a la calle. Parecía y se escuchaba que mi Abuela gritaba que no la abriera pero la ignoré. Claro está, después de todo, el palo es peor que la astilla, y mi Mamá estaba loca. Conclusión: Mi abuela era súper-loca. Así que la ignoré y giré el pomo de la puerta.

Dios mío… Grave error.

Cuando giré el pomo y abrí la puerta. Estaba allí. Él. El chico el cual me persiguió horas atrás. Ya no llevaba su remera blanca y llevaba una musculosa amarilla clara, pero los pantalones seguían siendo los mismos. Le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara si no fuera por el _shock_ que eso me provoco. Mi futuro asesino. Aquí, frente a mis narices.

―¿Q-que ha-ces a-aquí? ―Parecía una tonta tartamudeando, pero no podía evitarlo. Su expresión era de desprecio, mucho. Parecía que no le gustaba haberme encontrado aquí.

―Eso te pregunto yo. ―Dijo con un tono serio, frio. Me estaba matando con palabras.

―Pues yo. Estoy en la casa de mi abuela. Tú no debes estar aquí. ―Intentaba defender mi orgullo contestándole desafiante.

―Ja. ―Rió en burla mientras ponía una pose mandona. ―. Mucho gusto Caperucita. Mi nombre es Kagamine Len. Y al igual que tú. Vengo a visitar a _mi_ abuela.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2812/12 Capitulo 1 actualizado._**

**_Más información sobre las actualizaciones en el capitulo 33_**


	2. Caperucita naranja

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Rin pov)<strong>

―Espera…¿Tu abuela? ―Dije realmente sorprendida mientras un pelo se me cruzaba en la cara. Tiempo después de eso, aquel mechón comenzó a molestarme.

―Sí, es mi abuela, Caperucita. Así que déjame entrar. ―hizo énfasis a la palabra "Caperucita" para hacerme enfadar. La verdad me parece que lo dijo con un tono de "Soy un ser superior".

―¡No lo are! ―Dije cerrándole la puerta en medio de la cara. Me parece que el impacto fue tanto que mi abuela lo escucho. Por aquella razón estaba bajando las escaleras a su velocidad, que es, lenta; muy lenta. De la nada, sentí que un pedazo de vidrio me roza la cara. Eso me dio un gran susto, seguido de otro más grande. Vi que su mano estaba atravesando el vidrio por uno de los agujeros de la reja. Podía ver su puño sobresaliendo de este , y su mirada enojada de fondo. De su mano salía sangre; una gran cantidad, armando un mar de este en el suelo mientras pequeñas gotas de lo mismo terminaban en aquel lugar. El joven que se hacía llamar "Len" comenzó a retirar su mano lentamente, mientras, su brazo se raspaba con lo que quedó unido en forma de punta en la puerta. Mis ojos pudieron ver partes de vidrio clavadas en su mano. Lo que me sorprendió, era que no había rastro de dolor en sus ojos, y estos más bien reflejaban ira y desprecio hacia mí.

¿Que acaso este chico no tenía sentimientos que no sean, ira y desprecio?, ¿Por qué me mira así?...Para empezar. ¡¿Que le he hecho yo?

―¡Len!, ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? ―La voz de la abuela me devolvió del mundo de mis pensamientos. ¿Acaso ella le conocía?

No sé en qué momento, mi abuela le abre la puerta dejándole pasar. Me dieron ganas de gritarle: ¡¿Estás loca!?, ¡¿Por qué vas a abrirle!?, ¡Él intentó matarme! No se lo dije. Porque ella no sabía. No le dije nada del asunto. No iba a decirle nada del asunto. La puerta abriéndose por completo me quitó otra vez de ese pequeño mundo.

―¿Estas bien? ―Mi abuela le incita a adentrarse al hogar. Él avanza lentamente, ignorándome por completo en el prosceso. Solo me corrió con su hombro, cosa que me molestó y mucho. Vi que mi abuela siguió hablándole. ―Pasa Len. Tranquilízate un poco. Ah ¡Rin!... ¿Subes o no? ―Preguntó al ver que estaba estática en aquel lugar y parecía que no quería moverme. Eso quería hacer, no hacer nada. Necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para analizar lo que estaba pasando. Esto, esto era muy loco.

―S-Si ya voy, Abuela. ―Me doy media vuelta. Ignorando la sangre, que luego, claramente limpiare. No por que quiera; tengo que hacerlo. Luego recogeré los vidrios del suelo. Subí escalón por escalón. Una vez dentro, fui directamente por un trapo para limpiar la sangre que había abajo. Le sostuve y remojé este con un poco de agua. Bajé una vez más. Antes de eso, observe que mi abuela estaba atendiendo a Len. Luego de limpiar la sangre, fui a buscar una escoba, para mínimo correr del camino los pedazos de vidrio que quedaron. Una vez echo, tuve que subir una vez más -Toda una odisea- Para buscar un pedazo de cartón. Uno de los tantos que mi abuela tenia dentro de su ropero. Me parece raro que un pedazo de cartón sea guardado dentro de un ropero. Pero...¿Que voy a hacerle? Ella está loca, como mi madre. Adherí este en el agujero que había en la puerta. Cuando volví a subir, me dejé descansar inmediatamente en una silla. Mis piernas estaban a punto de colapsar.

―Rin, tengo que presentarte a alguien. ―Dijo mi abuela con gran seriedad. La miré, buscando algo que no sea decisión. No lo encontré. Miré a Len. Él no estaba viéndome. Vuelvo a mirar a mi abuela.

―¿A quién?, ¿A un desquiciado que rompe las puertas de la gente? ―Comentó provocando, no solo a mi abuela, si no, también a Len.

―¡Rin! ―La abuela suspiró una vez. Parecia resignada a algo. ―. Déjame presentártelo como se debe. Él es Len. Kagamine Len. ―¡Kagamine! No podía creerlo. ¡Él podría llegar a ser uno de esos mafiosos! Definitivamente, me metí en problemas y muy grandes. ¡Dios mío! Ayudé a un mafioso. Enojé a un mafioso. Pero no es tiempo de sacar conclusiones. Tengo que escuchar a mi abuela por completo. ―Y es hijo de Li, tu tío. Rin, Len es tu primo hermano. ― Parece que voy a tirarme de la ventana. ¡¿Cómo!?, ¡¿Cómo diablos, este chico, el cual intentaba matarme es mi primo hermano?! ―Y perdónalo por lo de la puerta. Tiene un problema psicológico. Su cerebro no tiene un sector el cual permite manejar la ira. Así que, si te golpea a ti o a alguien, aunque parezca nada, él tiene sus razones. Él no quiso hacerlo. ¿No, Len? ―Mi abuela dio vuelta su cabeza, mirando a Len con una sonrisa.

―¡Tsk! ―Fue lo único que dijo antes de mirar hacia otro lado. La verdad, este chico me empezaba a caer mal. Tiene esa fachada de tipo egocéntrico que me da una rabia. ―Reza por tu vida Caperucita. Tal vez un día me canse de aguantarte y te tire debajo de un puente. ―La gota que derramó el vaso. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a dirigirse así hacia mí?!, Que le ayudé en sus heridas y nunca le he hecho nada. Además, ¿¡Él!?, Aguantarme a ¿¡Mí!?

―¿¡Tú aguantarme a mí?!, Ja. ¡no me hagas reír!, Yo seré la que se cansará de ti. ―Sentencio levantándome de la silla, golpeando mis manos en la mesa.

―Pero yo acabare con tu vida antes. ―Ese tono amenazante. Parecía que iba enserio. Por suerte mi abuela interrumpió.

―¡Len!, No digas esas cosas. Vas a asustarla y…―Iba a continuar pero la interrumpí.

―¡¿Yo asustada?!, ¡Jamás!, Por demás. ¿Qué va a hacerme? , ¡Nada!, ¡Las amenazas siguen siendo amenazas!, ¡No algo concreto! ―Lo siguiente fue una lucha de miradas. Él me miraba con unos ojos fríos y llenos de rencor. Mientras, yo le miraba con mi mirada desafiante. Eso duró mucho tiempo. Mi abuela no quería interrumpir, por miedo de que se desatara el desastre. Luego de un momento, él rompió el silencio.

―Te propongo algo, Caperucita―Pronunció poniéndose derecho en el respaldo de la silla.

―Prosigue. ―Me defendí sentándome y tomando mi lugar en la mesa.

―Una tregua. Tú no me tendrás rencores y yo tampoco a ti. Nos olvidaremos de lo que pasó y empezaremos desde cero. ¿Qué te parece? ―Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y unió los dedos de sus manos, apoyando su mentón sobre estas.

―Humm ―no sabía. ¿La acepto o no?, Si la acepto, no me molestara más. No me perseguirá. ¡No me matara!, no le veo nada de malo. ―.Acepto―Extendí mi mano hacía él. Me quede como idiota allí, porque él no aceptó mi mano amistosa. Sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar un número en él. Baje la mano luego de cinco números marcados en su celular. Él continuaba ignorándome a mí y a mi abuela. Una persona contestó del otro lado de la línea.

―Sí. ¡Soy yo Bakaito! ― ¡Kaito!, ¿Él conoce a Kaito?, No. Él era una persona buena, o eso parecía. No puede ser conocido de Len. O ¿Si? ―Sí, llamo para pedir que canceles lo otro. ―Esperó unos segundos. ―¡¿Como que, qué cosa!?, El asalto. ―¿¡Asalto!_?_, ¿Cual asalto? Espero que sea un tipo de fiesta. ―Iremos otro día. Por cierto, manda a arreglar la rueda de mi otra motocicleta―Esperó otros segundos. ―Exacto, Bakaito. La que se rompió la goma por el tiroteo del otro día. ― ¿Tiroteo?

―¡Espera, Len! ―Mi abuela interrumpió. ―¡Me dijiste que no te meterías más en tiroteos o en algo que ponga tu vida en riesgo!

―Abuela… ¿De que estas hablando? ―Pregunté. La verdad, no entendía nada. Hoy era el día más loco de mi vida. Todo gracias a este "moño de la suerte". ¿Tiroteo?, ¿Asalto?

―¡Vamos, abuela! ―Len me ignoró por completo y contestó la queja de mi abuela, tapando el teléfono con la mano, bajo la intención de que Kaito no escuchara la discusión. ―. Desde que entre, mi vida está en peligro las veinticuatro horas del día―Lo pronunció tan tranquilamente. ¡¿Esta persona no tenía corazón o qué?! ―. Además, tu vida sería más relajada si yo desapareciera de este mundo. ―La discusión siguió y siguió. Me pareció que Len cortó la llamaba que tenía con Kaito . Mi abuela discutía con Len y Len con mi abuela y así seguía. Una lucha de palabras que venían y volvían. Por cada letra que ellos pronunciaban yo me sentía cada vez más confundida. No entendía ni una pizca de lo que decían. Necesitaba que alguien me explicara. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo en este lugar?!, No me di cuenta de que estaba con la cabeza gacha y rodeando esta con mis brazos. Estaba muy confundida. Gracias a dios mi abuela se dio cuenta y vino a atenderme.

―Rin ¿Que sucede, querida?, Sabes que puedes decirle a tu nana. ―Ella corrió una silla y se sentó a mi lado, rodeándome con un brazo.

―No entiendo nada. ―Mi garganta estaba seca. Me sentía presionada. Tenía nervios, nervios de querer saber la verdad y de no saberla. ¿Por qué?!, ¿¡Por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mí!? ―¿De qué están hablando?, ¿Cuál asalto?, ¿Cual tiroteo? Necesito respuestas, por favor. ―Levante la cabeza y miré a mi abuela con suplica.

―Es simple Rin. Todo encajará en tu cabeza cuando te lo diga. Por ahora, tranquilízate, ¿Si? No es el momento, pero ya lo entenderás. Ignora al idiota de Len, sabes que es un necio ―El nombrado respondió con un ligero "tsk" apenas audible. ―.Pero por ahora, ¿Por qué no me haces la cena?, ¡Tengo mucha hambre! ―Mi abuela siempre y recalco, siempre, hablando de comida.

―Si abuela. ―Me quejé mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Empiezo a poner a hervir arroz. Luego de todo lo anterior, nada nuevo sucedió, por suerte. Mi abuela y Len, mi ahora "nuevo primo", hablaron unas horas más, parecía que estaban cerrando la discusión de antes. Y, bueno, ninguna novedad más. Len se fue de casa, yo y mi abuela cenamos y así terminó el día. Por suerte.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, ¡Dios mío!, ¡Que dolor de espalda tenia!, la verdad, nunca dormí en un futón. La espalda me estaba matando. Dormí, literalmente, en el suelo,.Salí de mi cama y me dirigí al baño, sin cambiarme. Todavía seguía con mi pijama de una pieza, que podía cubrir lo suficiente como para dormir en la misma habitación con una mujer. Llevaba el diseño de una clave de sol en el pecho. Cepillé mis dientes y salí directo hacia la cocina. Me sorprendió mucho al ver a una persona no invitada en ella. Si, estaba Len cocinando en una casa que no era suya, ¡Y hasta ni siquiera tocó el timbre para avisar que estaba aquí! Intenté no hacer ruido para que no volteara y me viera con este pijama tan, tan, ¿Provocativo, tal vez?, pero no. La suerte dice, "ignoremos a Rin" y me dejan al merced de la mala fortuna.

Tropecé con el mismo futón en donde estaba durmiendo y caí de cara al suelo ¿Puedo informar que la única habitación que está separada de la casa es el baño y que el resto está todo unido? Si, una casa anti-privacidad, en serio. Cuando caí, caí de cara al piso y con mis brazos encima de mi cabeza. Volteé un poco la cara para ver si él me había visto, y ahí estaba, muriéndose de la risa. pero no era una risa graciosa, era una risa pervertida, mezclada con maldad. Claro, con su toque de gracia por mi caída. Hasta podría decir, que pude ver sus pensamientos en esa sonrisa. Me levanté con el poco orgullo que me quedaba, agarre mi ropa, la misma del día anterior, por si no queda claro, y me fui al baño. No sin antes, sacarle la lengua.

Dentro de aquella habitación separada, mientras me cambiaba, me detuve a pensar. ¿Por qué me miró así?, ¿No somos primos hermanos acaso? Primos. Pero el tipo de primos más cercanos que hay. ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de que le estaba sonriendo así a un familiar propio?, ¿No le da asco? Luego de vestirme, salí del baño y guardé el pijama que me prestó mi abuela en el armario. Tomé lugar en una de las sillas, ignorando a Len, que seguía cocinando algo en una sartén. Parecían ser huevos fritos, por el olor y el sonido que despedía. Todo estaba en su "perspectivo orden", hasta que Len tomó asiento frente a mí.

―¿Que sucede, Caperucita naranja? ―¿Caperucita naranja?, ¿Desde cuándo me llamaba así?

―¡N-no s-sucede nada! ―Me encontré titubeando, desviando la mirada que me dirigía. Tenía miedo de que me mirara de esa manera otra vez. Se sentía incómodo.

―Algo te sucede…―Dijo él con un tono de voz muy frio. Parecía que no le importaba lo que me pasaba, pero quería saberlo de todas maneras…¡Hugg!, ¡Este tipo me pone de los pelos! ―Si no me lo dices, creo que tendré que hacer algo que no quiero hacer ―¡Dios mío!, ¡Contesta Rin, contesta!, Si no quieres que te haga algo raro y perverso ¡Contesta, por amor de Dios!, Pero no podía, las palabras no salían de mi garganta. No sé por qué. Creo que no quería hablar con él, de todas formas, ¡Nunca quise hablar con él! ―. Bien. Tú te lo buscaste. ―Luego de eso, se levantó y fue a la cocina. No quería saber que estaba haciendo. Tenía miedo, ¿Qué iba a hacerme?, ¿Que me pasara?, ¿Acaso va a violarme?, ¡No Rin, no pienses esas cosas horribles otra vez!, Él es tu primo. Tu primo no te haría eso…¿O sí?, me dirigió esa mirada antes, puede que…¿Puede que…?

―¡No!,¡Te lo ruego!,¡Por cualquier cosa del mundo, no lo hagas! ―Creo que de la misma desesperación, me tire al suelo.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Comentó en un tono chistoso. Mientras se reía entre frases, podía ver que tenía mi caperuza en su mano. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Acaso me equivoqué? ―¿No pensarías que yo…?―Esperó unos segundos y me miró de una manera extraña. Luego, soltó una risita―No idiota. Nunca rompería esta caperuza. Por demás, ¿Para que quisiera yo romperla?, Solo iba a ensuciarla un poco. ―Luego soltó la caperuza, dejándola caer al suelo. ―Pero no creas que todavía no te odie. Solo estoy intentando tener sentido común y no quitarte las tripas con el primer cuchillo que vea. Ya sabes, ser amigable y gentil.―Bien, eso me asustó. Fue muy macabro. Creo que me dio un escalofrió. Me levanté del suelo y coloqué mi trasero en una silla. Miré la caperuza y me paré inmediatamente. La levante del frio lugar en donde estaba y la colgué en el respaldo de uno de los asientos. Después de eso, tome lugar otra vez. El silencio fue sepulcral hasta que…

―Si te preguntas porque te miré así…―Bien, ya me contestaría aquella pregunta que tenía desde hace tiempo atrás. ―Primo o no, soy hombre y los hombres tenemos la necesidad de ver gatitas de vez en cuando―¡¿Gatitas?!, ¿¡Acaso yo, su prima, soy una gatita!?, Para empezar, ¿¡Qué tipo de definición es esa?! ―Y no me importa si eres mi prima. En esa situación y con esa ropa, bueno no hay nada que decir. Sin mencionar tus diminutos pechos. ―¿¡He?!, ¡Blasfemia!, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir que mis pechos son pequeños?!, voy a matarlo. Mientras pensaba eso una vena se hinchó en mi frente, a causa de la ira. ―Te veías como una gatita. Por demás. Para mí, tú no eres una prima. Eres una desconocida realmente molesta. ―Eso lo dijo con un tono extraño. Como si estuviera tratando de convencerse él también.

―¡Y tú eres un pervertido!, ¡Un desagradecido!, ¡ Y además…!―Me dí cuenta de que mi abuela despertó por mis gritos. Debí haber tenido más cuidado. Veía como se levantaba de su lecho con una mirada sorprendida.

―¿¡Que!? ―Tenía miedo de lo que diría. ―¿¡Que se pudrieron los huevos fritos?! ―Me relajé de sobremanera. Gracias Dios, por darle un pésimo oído a mi abuela. ―¡¿Ahora que haremos?!, ¡Sin los huevos fritos moriré! ―Además de un pésimo oído, una forma de exagerar gigante. ―. Por cierto…¿Qué hora es? ―Preguntó bastante interesada. Le eché un vistazo al reloj y me di cuenta. ¡Dios mío!, ¿¡Tanto había dormido!?, Para ser Domingo ¡Ya era muy tarde! El reloj marcaba la una y media de la tarde, si seguía así, no tendría tiempo para ir a la casa de Meiko.

―¡Me olvide de Kaito! ―Escuché que Len gritó aquello. Apagó el fuego de la sartén, poniendo los huevos fritados en un plato. ―¡Lo siento abuela!, ¡Tengo que buscar a Kaito!, ¡En la tarde vuelvo! ―Observé como Len agarraba un casco de motocicleta de la mesa. La verdad, no me di cuenta de su presencia antes. Él estaba por abrir la puerta pero le detuve con un grito.

―¡Espera!... ―Len se dio vuelta, me miro con desprecio y movió ligeramente la cabeza, dándome el permiso para hablar. ―¿Puedes llevarme a lo de una amiga?, Verás, si voy caminando no tendré tiempo para estar con ella. ¿Podrías? ―Le comuniqué con un deje de súplica en mi voz. Len se detuvo a pensar un momento, parecía que iba a contestarme de manera negativa pero…

―¿Cuál es la dirección? ―Sonreí en respuesta y me coloqué la caperuza. Caminé hacia él y le dije la dirección de la casa de Meiko. Luego, bajamos y salimos a la calle. Claro, me despedí de mi abuela antes. Podía ver que la gente veía a Len de una forma extraña. No lo sé, algunos lo miraban con odio y otros con miedo. Era bastante sospechoso. Len me quitó de aquellos pensamientos. ―Sube.―Sentenció mientras se subía a una motocicleta que estaba aparcada. Era color roja y parecía tener sus años.

―¡Espera! ―Él volteó a mirarme con poco interés. ― ¡Yo no me subiré a esa cosa infernal! ―Me acabo de acordar que odio las motos. Veía muchos accidentes en estas por las noticias y no quería que me sucediera a mí. Así que juré, nunca subirme a una en mis dieciséis años de vida.

―¿Quieres llegar a tiempo a la casa de tu amiga o no? ―¡Maldición!, si quería estar con Meiko, tenía que subir a ese aparato del demonio. Subí con todas las fuerzas del mundo y Len me entregó su casco. Lo coloqué en mi cabeza. Tenía olor a, no lo sé muchas cosas. Supongo que era una mezcla de olor a hombre y a humedad; también, un poco a cigarrillo. Era Extraño, pero lo usé de todas formas. Lo enganché alrededor de mi cráneo con el seguro. ―Sostente fuerte. Porque me gusta la velocidad.-Iba a bajarme cuando lo dijo, pero había arrancado. De la desesperación me aferre a su cuerpo. Podía ver el paisaje yendo muy rápido, casi no se podía apreciar lo que había. Ví como Len se salteaba varios semáforos en rojo. El primer pensamiento que cruzó mi mente fue: "¡¿Este chico es suicida o qué?!, ¡Va a matarnos!"

Podía observar como su ropa volaba con el viento. Las cadenas de su cinturón también se movían. Ellas me informaban que íbamos muy rápido. Me pareció que la velocidad logró hacer que se le callera su coleta en el camino, ya que, su cabellera estaba moviéndose. Noté que tenía el pelo más largo que yo. Observé con atención como se movía. Era cautivante… El viento pasaba por cada uno de sus cabellos y me… ¡Espera!, ¿Por qué estoy diciendo eso? ¡No!, Este chico es perverso, Rin. ¡Deja de pensar en estas cosas! La voz de Len me devolvió al mundo terrenal. Estos días, estoy pensando mucho.

―Ya llegamos. ―Anunció con naturalidad. Al momento, se quejó, mientras tocaba su nuca. ― ¡Tsk!, se salió la coleta. Bueno, me compraré otra. Oye, ¿Estas en este mundo o qué…?―Reaccioné y me baje de la moto. Quite el casco y se lo dí. Pero, necesitaba preguntarle algo antes de que se fuera.

―¿Por qué me dices Caperucita naranja? ―Veía como Len se ponía el casco y abría la parte de los ojos. Comenzó a arrancar el motor. Lo ultimó que logré observar con claridad, fue como aumentó la velocidad, mientras, yéndose, gritaba la frase más vergonzosa de toda mi vida.

―¡El color de tus bragas! ―Inmediatamente, luego de decirlo, él y su motocicleta, desaparecieron de mi punto de vista, perdiéndose en la cuidad.

―¡Pervertido! ―Grité lo más fuerte que dieron mis cuerdas vocales, para que ese pervertido desgraciado me escuchara. No fue mi intención, que alguien más lo haya escuchado. Pero, gritando, es obvio que alguna otra persona iba a enterarse. Lastimamente, fue ella.

―Mataré al desgraciado…―Di media vuelta de repente. Asustada por aquella voz. Dislumbré a Meiko apoyada en la puerta de su casa. En su rostro, había una mirada furiosa. ―…Que te vio las bragas. ―Meiko estaba parecía bastante enojada.

―Meiko…―Susurré su nombre bastante impresionada. No sabía que decir.

* * *

><p><strong>0603/13 Capitulo 2 actualizado.**

**_Más información sobre las actualizaciones en el capitulo 33._**


	3. Piezas de rompecabezas

****Vocaloid no me pertenece.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(Rin Pov)<strong>**

―Meiko.― No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué diría?... ¿Cómo lo haría?

Meiko llevaba su típica ropa. Una chaqueta color rojo, un tanto apretada. Llegaba más arriba de su ombligo. Luego, una falda del mismo color, seguida de un short negro abajo de esta.

―Ven. ―Pronunció un tanto enojada. Meiko me invitó…No. Me obligó a entrar a su casa. No habían muchos cambios en esta, solo un nuevo cuadro y un juego de sillones nuevos, creo que es por que rompió los otros en un ataque de ira por perder uno de sus videojuegos. El resto era igual a lo de siempre: una sala de estar de tamaño grande, muy grande. Un televisor y los sillones antes mencionados, en un estado típico de dos de una sola persona a los costados y uno de dos o tres personas en el centro, un poco más atrás que los otros. Una pequeña mesita de té en el centro de estos y… Cuadros, muchos cuadros colgados en las paredes. El resto de la casa no la conozco, nunca me ha dejado estar en otros lugares. De vez en cuando, pienso que es raro pero luego, cuando me pongo a pensar, Meiko está loca, como casi toda la gente que conozco. Digamos que todos mis conocidos están locos a su manera, y yo soy la única con sentido común.

Meiko se sentó en el sillón derecho y me invitó a sentarme en que estaba frente a este, quedando cara a cara. Ella tenía la boca entre-abierta, mirando hacia abajo. De paso, cruzó sus piernas y brazos. Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que ella levantara su mirada.

―¿Quién fue el desgraciado que te vio las bragas?, Dímelo, de ese modo iré a su hogar y le mataré. ―De vez en cuando, Meiko me daba miedo; no ella, sus amenazas, más bien. Pero, por suerte, no hacia eso. Solamente preguntaba a toda la gente que se le cruzará, si conocía a "esa persona". Si llegaba a encontrarla, solo le daba un sermón o, en un caso extremo, una cachetada. A veces pienso que Meiko exagera más de lo que se supone. ―¿Y?, Aún espero tu respuesta. ―No caí en cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo con la boca cerrada. Contesté pero… ¡No!, No iba a decirle que mi propio primo me vio las bragas.

―Es un amigo de…― Meiko me dirigió una mirada sarcástica. Ya sé lo que estaba pidiendo._ "Contestar con claridad y decir el nombre, por sobre todo._" ―S-Su nombre es…Le-Lennard. ―¡No iba a decirle su nombre!, ¡¿Qué tal si ese loco asesinaba a Meiko?!, Vi que Meiko siguió mirándome con esa expresión sarcástica. ¡¿Acaso quería que le dijera el apellido?!

―No mientas ―Ok, Meiko se dio cuenta de que mentí. Creo que es porque tartamudee, o algo así. ―. Dime la verdad, Rin. Por favor. ―¡Odio cuando Meiko hace eso!, Cuando su rostro se vuelve serio y su voz un tanto suplicante, logra hacer que me llene de nervios y no tengo otra que decirle la verdad.

―Len. ―Susurré un poco incomoda. Meiko levanto sus cejas y me miró sorprendida. ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Ese nombre es tan raro?

―¿Apellido?

―Kagamine.

Tenso.

Incómodo.

Esas palabras se podían para describir el ambiente. Meiko se quedó pensativa, mirando hacia la televisión. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Decidí esperar a que Meiko rompa el hielo. Por suerte lo hizo.

―Y…―Susurró y se aclaró la garganta. ―¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ―Qué extraño…Meiko no es de desviar temas, pero de todas formas, le agradezco por eso.

―¡Muy bien!, ¡El otro día, una compañera hizo una cosa muy extraña! ―Coemnté feliz y un tanto nerviosa. La charla continuó así… Hablando sobre cosas de la vida. Escuela, chicos, las materias que odiábamos. Ninguna de las dos abrió el tema anterior, por suerte. Las horas pasaron y pasaron. Me hubiera gustado, el haberme quedado más horas, además de las cuatro de la tarde. Raramente, el timbre sonó. Meiko se excusó con una bromita y fue a atender. Le seguía de atrás, pero me sorprendió ver a dos personas no invitadas del otro lado. Ellos eran Len y…¿Kaito?

Se encontraban de una motocicleta, una cada uno. Parecía que Kaito me saludó con la mano. Len tenía la misma mirada que me brindó el día en que me persiguió, pero esta era dirigida a… ¿Meiko?, ¿Por qué?

―Sakine ―Len mencionó su apellido y bajó de su motocicleta. Kaito hizo lo mismo y miró a Meiko con una mirada que ni yo creía que tendría. ―. Yo me encargo de ella, Kaito ―Él miró a Len. Aquel dirigió una mirada rápida al peli-azul y le dio una pequeña seña con la cabeza. Kaito se subió a su moto y no hizo nada más, Dedicándose a mirar al rubio. Len se acercó a Meiko, atravesando el jardín extenso que esta tenía. ―. Lindo campo de batalla, ¿He? ―¿Campo de batalla?

―Rin, aléjate. ―Mi amiga me obligó a apartarme. ¿Qué?, ¿¡Acaso ella estaba loca o que!?, No iba a dejarla con Len, ni en sueños. Me acerqué un poco más a ella, pero recibí un empujón bastante fuerte y caí al suelo. Parece que el impulso que recibí, fue tan fuerte como para dejarme lejos de ellos. No podía hacer nada más que mirar a Meiko acercándose a Len.

Me dolía un poco la barriga, ese golpe dolío.

****(Meiko pov)****

Me acerqué a ese bastardo. ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre siquiera, acercarse a Rin!?

―¿Qué haces aquí, Kagamine? ―Mi tono de voz amenazante no se iba. El maldito soltó una pequeña risita.

―¿Acaso está mal venir a buscar a mi primita? ―¿Su prima?, ¿Desde cuándo este desgraciado era el primo de Rin?, No era posible. Rin es buena y alegre, ¡No podía tener la sangre de este tipo por sus venas! ―¿Qué pasa Sakine?, ¡¿Te comió la lengua el Lobo?! ―¡Este maldito!

―Ser de los Lobos dorados no te convierte en un ser superior. ―Levante mi falda y debajo de mi short saque un revolver bastante pequeño. Apunté a su cabeza con la mano derecha. Intenté estar lo más tranquila posible. Miré a Rin de reojo, tenía una expresión de susto gigantesco. Supongo que tendré que explicarle luego. Solté un suspiro y miré una vez más a Kagamine. Él desenganchó el inicio de la cadena en su cinturón; tiró de esta y de allí salió un arma muchísimo más grande que la mía. Tenía tantas chapas y decoraciones que no podía explicarlo. Imitó mi movimiento y apuntó en mi frente.

―Claro que si lo hace. ―Inmediatamente, se agachó en un movimiento agil y me hizo caer al suelo, pegando fuertemente con su pie sobre mis talos. Volvió a levantarse rápidamente. Intenté no quedarme atrás y lancé una patada con todas las fuerzas que pude, detrás de su rodilla. Él cayó al suelo por la flexión de sus rodillas. Me incorpore para golpearle cerca del brazo. No pude lograrlo ya que, antes de siquiera acercarme, él sostuvo mi pierna y golpeó fuertemente con su codo dentro de mi rodilla, como había hecho yo antes. Logré caer hacia adelante, encima de él. Dio media vuelta con una velocidad impresionante, dejándome en el suelo.

Usó mis hombros para sostenerse y levantarse. Fue un dolor extremo; él pesaba demasiado y mi cuerpo no resistía lo suficiente. Una vez parado, comenzó a golpearme en el estómago. Repetidas patadas caían sobre este, de arriba hacia abajo, derecha izquierda, no había lugar que no hubiese maltratado. Ni hablar del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Era como si cada vez, pateara más fuerte. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, sostuve su pierna. Me impulsé de ella y logré salir de debajo Con mi codo, golpeé en un lugar tan doloroso que hasta Kaito soltó un quejido en forma de _"Huuug"_

Kaito, pero no él. Parecía que no sentía el dolor. Parecía que había sentido un dolor más fuerte que ese, ya que, ni una sola mueca, ningún cambio en su rostro, solo, esa mirada de Lobo. Me incorporé e intenté pegarle, pero este me golpeó antes con el casco de su arma en la cabeza. Caí al suelo, ese había sido el punto culminante. No tenía más fuerzas…Se acercó a mí y apuntó su revolver hacía mí.

―Se acabó, Sakine. ―Esa mirada fría… Bueno, mínimo iba a morir con la satisfacción de haberle pegado a un Lobo dorado. Mucho más a su "Don".

―Mátame. Me haces un favor. Más bien…Creo que sería feliz si me matas. ―Esas palabras eran la pura realidad, pero…

―Bien…―Jaló el gatillo, pero lo único que salió de él fue un ligero _"Chink"_ seco. No tenía municiones. Mi arma si tenía. Hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad para asesinarle pero…No podía. El hecho de que estaba débil y la forma en que hablaba me hacía sentir gélida, congelada, estática en mi lugar. No logré articular palabra, no podía siquiera moverme. Ese bastardo tiene potencial, debía admitirlo. ―. Te perdonaré la vida por hoy. No puedo derramar sangre de una _"amiga"_ de mi prima. ―Eso en vez de una realidad, parecía una excusa para no matarme…Guardó su arma y se dirigió hacia Rin. Pareció haberle susurrado algo. Luego de eso Rin se acercó a mí y me ayudo a entrar a mi hogar. Me preguntó en sonde tenía guardadas las vendas. Debía decirle la verdad, después de que vio todo eso… Tengo que ser honesta con ella, borrar todas sus dudas.

****(Rin pov)****

―Están en…La puerta al lado del baño. ―Me dirigí apresuradamente hacia allí. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué Meiko y Len se pelearon así? … Tan sanguinariamente. Hasta… ¡Hasta tenían armas!, Necesitaba respuestas…Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí. Lo que vi, no me gusto para nada. Botellas de sake desperdigadas por montones, algunas vacías, otras por la mitad. Cosas desordenadas y lo peor de todo… En la pared habían armas, muchas armas colgadas, de distintos tamaños y hasta colores, ¿Que estaba pasando aquí? Siento que hay alguien atrás mío, Meiko…

―Yo…Pertenezco a la mafia de los Zorros Rojos. ―Di media vuelta. De la nada, se cruzó por mi mente la cancioncita de_ "El Zorro"_, pero no, no podía pensar semejante idiotez en este momento. Pero mi cerebro no estaba de mi lado racional y se me cruzó la imagen de Meiko vestida como el Zorro. Me dio tanta gracia que tuve que tapar mi boca con ligereza. ―Y Kagamine Len. Tu_ "primo"_―Hizo énfasis a "primo"―Es el líder de la mafia de los Lobos Dorados, Alias: La mafia Kagamine. ―Se me heló la sangre…Las palabras de mi abuela cruzaron mi cabeza.

_"Es simple Rin. Todo encajará en tu cabeza cuando te lo diga. Por ahora, tranquilízate, ¿Si? No es el momento, pero ya lo entenderás."_

Ya comprendí. Tiroteo, Asalto. Len era de la mafia y Kaito, ese chico tan bueno también. Al igual que Meiko…

―Tienes suerte, Rin. ―¿Yo?, ¿Suerte? ―Si lo tienes de primo, nada malo te pasará. Ninguna mafia se atreve a acercarse a alguien que tenga que ver con él. Pero tienes que dormir. ―¿Dormir?, Sentí un golpe en mi nuca. Todo se volvió negro al instante. Estaba vagando en la oscuridad, hasta que una silueta, parecida a la de un hombre apareció. Al compás, otra silueta, ahora, de una mujer, también hizo su aparición. Parecía estar llorando. La silueta masculina pronunció algo…Detuve mi respiración para escuchar bien.

_"Somos como dos piezas de rompecabezas distintos. Intentan forzarse a encajar. Si lo logran, el paisaje en ellas será distorsionado. No va a entenderse bien. El rompecabezas de nuestras vidas no se completará. Lo único que se creara será confusión y no se sabrá lo que pasará en el futuro. Ya qué, si las piezas encajan, el resto se romperá. Lo único que quedara, son ellas y lo demás no tendrá rumbo fijo. Lo peor de todo, es que si llegan a unirse, estarán incompletas. Se necesitan la una a la otra. Así que, después de todo, el resultado es incierto."_

La silueta femenina contestó.

_"Entonces… ¿Por qué no armamos nuestro propio rompecabezas?, ¿Acaso está tan mal?, ¡Yo te amo!, ¡Quiero pasar mi vida contigo!"_

Las siluetas desaparecieron y lo único que quedó detrás de ellas fue silencio. De la nada, un fuerte sonido me perturbó, muchas cosas juntas se hicieron presentes.

Gritos, sonidos de autos chocando, mas gritos, desesperación, el llanto de un _niño_, el llanto de un _bebé_.

Eso fue muy perturbador. Cada sonido doloroso corrompía toda mi mente.

Desperté en mi casa, en mi habitación. Me levanté bastante impresionada, sentándome en la cama. Creí que todo lo que sucedió hoy fue un sueño. Un largo y muy real sueño. Salí de mi habitación, suspirando de a ratos. Fui al baño de la planta baja, pero unas risas en la sala de estar me distrajeron. Desvié mi rumbo y abrí la puerta de esta.

Tenía ganas de encestarle un puño en el rostro.

―Y aquí está Rin de Bebé…¿Qué estaba haciendo?, Déjame recordar. ¡Cierto!, Se había manchado con naranjas. Me pregunto cuando dejara de gustarle las naranjas. Era una odisea quitar las manchas. ―Mamá habló, bastante animada. De fondo, se pudieron escuchar las fuertes carcajadas de…

―**¡Len!** ―Grité sacada de quicio, dirigiéndome hacia él. ―¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?!, ¡No tienes que estar aquí!, ¡Sal de esta casa! ―Mandé una y otra vez empujándole para obligarle salir de mi casa. Aun así, por más que le empujaba, no se movía ni un centímetro. Era muy pesado.

―¡Rin!, ¡No trates así a Lenny! ―Se quejó Mamá, con un deje de súplica. Posó la mano sobre su mejilla, poniendo expresión de cabrito decapitado.

―¿¡Lenny?!, ¡¿Desde cuándo le dices Lenny?!, Por demás… ¡¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?! ―Lily deformó su expresión a una que decía: _"Ay, Rin. ¡Es obvio!"_

―Rin, es tu primo, ¿Cómo no conocerlo? ―Fue lo que pensé que diría…

―¡Nunca me hablaste de él!, ¡¿Cómo quieres que sepa que lo conoces si hace dos días no sabía ni de su existencia!, Además, ¿¡Por qué nunca tuviste la idea de sentarme en una silla y decirme:_ "Rin tienes un primo"_?! ―Escuché como Mamá intentaba detenerme, intentando hacerme silenciar. Igualmente, no quería escucharla. ¡Deseaba desquitarme! ― ¡¿Piensas que no me gustaría saber que tengo familia de parte de mi tío?!, ¿Acaso estaba mal que yo sepa que… ? ―De la nada, sentí como un fuerte dolor se formaba en mi rostro, un tanto inclinado hacia el costado. Me habían abofeteado.

―¡Len! ―Mamá gritó un poco sorprendida. Len estaba sosteniéndome por los hombros, luego de regalarme el golpe más fuerte que recibí en toda mi vida. Sentía como mi mejilla ardía del impacto y Len me sacuda para todos lados.

―**¿¡Puedes callarte, Mujer?!, ¡Si quieres respuestas escucha a tu madre! **―Soltó mi cuerpo rumbo a la pared, chocando con esta. Él tomó asiento en donde antes. La silla parecía a punto de romperse, por la fuerza y el peso ejercido en ella al momento de sentarse, pero, por milagro, no desistió. ¿Acaso este tipo está loco?, ¿Grite tanto, que debió golpearme para hacerme callar?

_"Su cerebro no tiene un sector el cual permite manejar la ira. Así que, si te golpea a ti o a alguien, aunque parezca nada, él tiene sus razones."_

Ahora recuerdo lo que mi Abuela dijo… Si, debo dejarlo._ "Pobrecito, tiene problemas."_ Espero que se note el sarcasmo.

―Hija… ―Mamá rompió el silencio. ―No te lo presenté antes porque tenía miedo. ―¿Miedo?, ¿De qué? ―Miedo de que pudiera _asesinarnos_. Y, por sobre todo, que te suceda lo que a mí. ― ¿Asesinarnos?, ¿A ella?

_―Jajajajaja._ ― Len Comenzó a a reír de forma graciosa. Esta, cambió a una psicópata de la nada. Parecía que iba a sacar una sierra automática y nos iba a perseguir para asesinarnos en cualquier momento. Lily solo bajaba la cabeza. ―¡Adivina Rin!, ¡Es obvio! ―Mencionó entre carcajadas. Carcajadas que fueron bajando de a poco, por suerte. Esa risita maléfica me estaba perturbando lo suficiente. Len miró a Mamá. ―. No pensaras que ella es tan descerebrada como tú, ¿O sí? ―Comentó de la nada, con palabras frías y dolorosas, peores que espadas de doble filo. Prefería las risitas psicóticas. ―. Parece idiota, pero no lo es. Bueno, cualquiera es más inteligente que una enfermita. ―Len rió y golpeó con el dedo sobre la sien de mamá, ella estaba en silencio. Se dirigió a la puerta para salir de casa, la abrió y giró el rostro para mirarme. Un _"Jej"_ Salió de sus labios antes de irse, dejando detrás de sí, un ambiente súper pesado.

―¡Odio que haga esas cosas! ―Lily se levantó y comenzó a reprochar como Bebé. ―¡Al principio es bueno, y de la nada, puff, te trata como basura! ―Se detuvo unos minutos, calmándose un poco. Dirigió un dedo hacia su mentón. ―Pero de todas maneras, me cae bien.

―Mamá…―Le susurré un poco incomoda, por la escena anterior. Una bofetada, risas, palabras frías, _"Enferma_". Ella volteó a mirarme.

―¿Si?

―¿Qué error cometiste? ― Sonrió de una manera melancólica.

―Ningún error malo. Solo amar…―Volvió a tomar asiento, un poco más cómoda.

―¿Por qué fue un error?, Bueno o malo… Es un error, ¿No? ―Me senté junto a ella.

―Hoy en día, dicen que amar es un error. Que el resultado del amor es repugnante pero, mírate… ¿Acaso, tú eres repugnante? ―Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero ella me silenció. ―No, no lo creo. Eres hermosa. ―De la nada, una gran nostalgia me invadió. Mamá nunca llego a hablarme de esa manera. Tan seria, tan melancólica. ―¿Sabes qué? … Cuando veo a Len, veo a tu Padre. Eso me hace feliz. ―Apoyó sus brazos en la mesa.

―¿Por qué?, Papá era bueno y amable. ¿¡Por qué ves a papa en Len?!, ¡Son completamente distintos!, tal vez ambos eran rubios pero…―Lily rió un poco. Parecía que había dicho algo que le causo reír.

―Tu padre era peli-rosa. ―¿Peli rosa?, Pero en la foto… Puede que se halla teñido. ―Los genes familiares se traspasan de generación en generación. Rin, aunque Padre no era rubio, tu Abuelo si lo era, y el hermano de tu Abuelo también. Tu tío, por igual, rubio. Tu padre solo nació parecido a mi Abuela.

―¿Tu Abuela? ―El término es extraño. ¿Mi Padre es parecido a la abuela de mi Madre?, Esto solo se explica con…

―Querida Rin, tú eres el resultado del hermoso amor prohibido entre tu Padre y yo.

―Mama…―Esto solo se explica con…

―Rin, tu Padre, sería también tu Tío segundo… Y mi Primo.

_Incesto._

* * *

><p><strong><em>0903/13 Capitulo 3 actualizado._**

**_Más información sobre las actualizaciones en el capitulo 33_**


	4. El peso de la culpa

**(MEIKO POV)**

-Mmmmh.., me pregunto como le habrá ido a Rin…-Dejo la taza de café que tenia en la mano arriba de la mesita de te, puedo observar mi mano vendada-Tsk.., Maldito desgraciado-digo mientras intento recapitular lo que paso…ese Lobo impertinente …

_Rin caía al piso, pero logre atraparla..por suerte, la alce con todas mis fuerzas o las que me quedaban y la lleve a la puerta, y allí seguía el mismo desgraciado de antes, sin prestarle atención a mis heridas..que por cierto, dolían demasiado y mas en el área de los hombros, ese maldito casi me rompe el hombro..¿que comerá ese Lobo egocéntrico?_

_-Dámela..-El mencionado antes extendió su mano como reclamando algo..luego mire a Rin y después de esto mire a el Lobo egocéntrico con una cara de "¡¿estas loco?, nunca te la daré"…silencio..su mirada firme seguía allí..nada cambiaba..podía ver a Bakaito atrás de nosotros..parecía que estaba comiendo un helado..ja, que raro..el siempre comiendo helado..volví a mirar a Lobo*…-La llevare a su casa…-Seguía con el mismo tono de antes..el viento molestaba muchísimo..su pelo se movía en un vals infernal..parecía que veía el mismo diablo..La lucha de miradas no cesaba –Dámela antes de que quite tu existencia de este mundo…-estaba dudando..mucho..seguro había cargado sus balas mientras Rin me..o intento, curarme, aunque claro..con la pelea de antes, con unas simples vendas no me curaría..-¡HAORA!-parecía que sus ojos se estaban volviendo rojos..así que se la entregue..con mucho cuidado, como si se rompiera con un solo rose de Lobo..cuando el la tuvo a su alcance, me la arrebato, sin delicadeza y brutalmente, como a un niño que le devuelves su juguete favorito..-Bien echo ZORRA*-se que se refirió a mi equipo, pero pareció mas un insulto que una referencia, como yo le digo Lobo el me dice Zorra,..pero no, el siempre se refiriere a mi como el otro tipo de Zorra..además, este chico era realmente muy sanguinario…y nunca tomaría un favor como algo bueno, siempre te busca una ofensa para enojarse contigo,..¡¿Qué, tanto había pensado?, podía ver que Lobo ya se estaba subiendo a su Motocicleta y dejaba a Rin medio sentada, medio acostada en su pecho.._

_-¡Espera!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas.. para que me escuchara..el me ignoro por unos momentos, respondió un ligero "hmm" para que hable..-No..N-no le agás nada malo..¡por que te veras con nosotros!-Lobo se rio y se inclino hacia Rin.._

_-Jajaja..Sabes, aunque parezca que muerdo,…no es cierto-veo como acerca su repugnante rostro a la mejilla de Rin-Solo,…Lamo un poco..-Saco su lengua y empezó a recorrer la mejilla de Rin,..Rin solo se movió un poco y suelta un suspiro, ¿¡Qué acaso!, ¿¡no se supone que eran primos!, aleja su cara y me mira con una mueca socarrona-¿Qué sucede Zorra?-su "aire" de "superioridad" me irritaba, ¡diablos!, ¿se piensa que por tener el apellido Kagamine, es dios?-¿O acaso?…ja..¿quieres ver mas incesto acaso?-Veo que agarra a Rin del mentón y se inclina para besar a Rin, pero Bakaito interrumpe.._

_-No creo que debas hacerlo Len..-Bakaito parecía raro..su voz sonaba ronca.._

_-¿Por qué no?-Lobo le suelta el mentón a Rin y mira a Bakaito, Lobo no parecía disgustado, ni agradecido, mas bien, parecía que solo hacia eso para irritarme.., Bakaito le hace señas con las maños..parecía sus signos de vocabulario Morse..el nuestro eran zapateadas de varias cantidades, dependía de lo que queríamos decir, claro, nadie mas que los Zorros conocían nuestro código Morse, y como es lógicamente…yo no conocía el suyo, Bakaito hacia señas y Lobo le contestaba..Veo que Lobo suelta una carcajada...tal vez estaban hablando sobre matarme o no o sobre..¡NO!.._

_-¡No le hagan nada a Rin!¡La tocan y son Lobos muertos!...-Bakaito y Lobo me miraban con una cara incrédula…_

_-Solo me estaba preguntando si había un helado sabor chica..-Suelto una enorme gota de mi cabeza..¡no podían hablar de eso!, ¡el código se usa en casos extremos!..pero ahora que lo pienso.. Bakaito y Lobo son tan idiotas que podrían hablar de eso en este momento..de seguro,….aunque, podrían estar mintiendo, ellos saben que no se su código Morse y..¿por que me dirían a mi de lo que estaban hablando?¡¿no soy yo y mi grupo, el mayor enemigo de los Lobos dorados? ¡Terminan de hablar y voltean a verme..Lobo con su mirada de siempre y Bakaito...¡estaba comiendo helado!¿de donde demonios saca su helado este imbécil?_

_-Ha si..zorra..-Voltee a ver devuelta a Lobo..-Vete preparando, por que, no será hoy, no será mañana, pero entraremos en su guarida por…a ver como se llama…¿diversión?, jaja, prepárense para ver mucha sangre…a si..creo que mataremos a tu Sottocapo*…y tal vez también a su Consigliere*….jaja, así te pasaras un buen rato..-Luego de eso le puso el casco a Rin, se lo engancho y estaba dispuesto a arrancar..me miro devuelta y me amenazo.-Te vuelvo a ver cerca de Rin y te quito las tripas para luego colgarte de un puente con ellas..como a el otro…¿Cómo se llamaba?, ha si…MEITO-Con esas palabras, acababa de firmar su lecho de muerte..me izo recordar, la muerte de mi hermano,..y confeso que fue el…tenia ganas de correr pero no me daban las piernas, estaba muy cansada y agotada…intente sacar mi arma y apuntarle pero mi brazo no reaccionaba,..luego veo que saca su celular..y marca un numero..luego de un rato atienden de l otro lado..-Si..es una urgencia..estaba paseando cerca de mi casa y encontré a una mujer gravemente lesionada y con sangre a su alrededor, no se lo que le paso pero inmediatamente llame aquí…-¡que!, este maldito lobo sabia fingir bien, pero..¿sangre?-Si..la calle es…-Estaba mencionando mi dirección y calle..¿que acaso?-Por favor vengan rápido…-Colgó y me miro con una cara digna del mismísimo Demonio, entonces articule las únicas palaras que pude decir.._

_-¿C-Cuál sangre?-grave error…_

_-Esta..-en un hábil movimiento que no alcance a ver.. saco su arma y apunto a mi mano..un fuerte sonido…sangre recorriendo mi mano izquierda y cayendo al piso, junto a mi, no aguantaba el dolor, así que me desplome en el suelo…no podía verlo, pero escuche una moto encendiéndose y salir pitando de aquí…Bakaito me miro y digo en casi un susurro..o creo que parecía eso "perdona, realmente lo siento" luego de eso, también salió de allí…Mi mano ardía..sentía que la bala me había traspasado un tendón o lo que sea que tenga en la mano, la verdad, no hay que saber mucho para ser mafioso…La ambulancia no tardo mucho en llegar…_

-Eso deseo…que este bien, solo eso…-digo para luego tomar la taza de café que tenia en la mesita..estaba tibia, pero de todas formas la tome..no podía desperdiciar café…

**_(KAITO POV)_**

_-¡LEN!...-grite con todo lo que podía para que me escuchara…_

_-¡QUE PASA KAITO!-Len me contestaba como siempre..con esa felicidad fingida que solo conmigo puede liberar_

_-¡ENCERIO ME HARAS CASO!-la velocidad de las motos hacían que todas las personas que caminaban miraran hacia nosotros hasta que nos perdieran de vista, para luego, seguramente, soltar alguna queja o algo parecido a "locos, van a esa velocidad en la calle" o, "en cualquier momento se matan", pero a mi no me importaba y parecía que a Len tampoco, a pesar de que no llevaba casco para ponérselo a esa chica que conocí al otro día, ahora que lo pienso..¿como era que se llamaba?..me lo había dicho pero…era..¿Lin?...mm era algo parecido_

_-¡50 Y 50 KAITO!¡TAL VEZ SI!¡TAL VEZ NO!-Odio de que Len diga esas cosas, todo lo decidía según su estado de humor en ese momento y la mayoría de las veces, estaba enojado_

_-¡ESPERO QUE SI!-no permitiré que caiga en los brazos de una mujer, no quiero que cometa mi mismo error…, ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE UNA MUJER ESTE DELANTE DE SU OFICIO!_

_-Nee…Kaito-esa dulce chica que antes estaba de espaldas llevando un vestido negro que le llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas pero sin llegar a sus tobillos, el color negro, hacia resaltar su hermoso cabello verde agua atado en dos coletas, se dio vuelta para hablarme..-¿Qué es mas importante para ti?..¿Yo? ¿o tu oficio? ¿He?-La ternura de sus palabras que cada día me enamoraban mas era como brisa en mi cara…_

_-No tienes ni que preguntar, ya sabes que, dejaría mi oficio si tu me lo pidieras..-Conteste con la pura realidad…_

_-¡Jeje!, ¡Me alegra mucho escucharlo!-e inmediatamente salta a mis brazos..y la atrapo, abrasándola fuertemente…._

_¿Por que no se a donde ir?….._

_Llegue a la central…todo estaba oscuro, solo podía ver una silueta sentada de mala gana con sus brazos en su cabeza, en una de las esquinas de la amplia y negra habitación, parecía un psicópata…podía escuchar murmullos de mafiosos, parecía que aun había alguien mas que yo y esa pequeña bola en la esquina…me acerco a la silueta y, por el reflejo de la luna puedo notar un mechón rubio..¿acaso?¿era Len?_

_-Don* esta muy perturbado hoy…-podía escuchar los susurros de los mafiosos a nuestro alrededor..-Dicen que se despertó así..y cuando se levantó..vino corriendo aquí y se quedo en esa esquina, casi mata a Neru solo por que esta le pregunto que le pasaba…-Los murmullos me estaban matando, necesitaba saber que le estaba pasando…me agache y le toque la espalda… luego, Len volteo a verme… tenia una mirada psicópata, si lo hubierais visto se hubieran pegado un mega susto, pero no podía, necesitaba saber que le pasaba para así apoyarlo_

_-¿Qué pasa Len?..- Len respondió rápidamente, parecía que su cerebro ya tenia una respuesta desde antes_

_-Prométeme que tu no te iras..-¿Qué estaba diciendo?.. –Prométeme…-su voz estaba empezando a sonar ronca-Que tu no me dejaras solo como todos los demás..-Sus ojos cambiaron del," Lobo psicópata" a, "Perrito muerto"…no sabia que le estaba pasando…pero… necesitaba que el sepa que yo estaría con el en las buenas y en las malas, por que yo era, soy y seré su amigo, por siempre, no importa cuantas idioteces, una tras otra agá…_

_-Lo prometo..-Luego de eso..Len se calmo..se descontracturo de la Psicópata e incomoda pose y se inclino hacia mi..me abrazo, luego me soltó, me miro por unos momentos..y luego…concluyo con un…_

_-¿Venias a buscar helado no?-La voz de Len cambio a una medio Sarcástica medio Seria…yo solo conteste con una seña de cabeza en forma de, "si" y nos dirigimos a la cocina de el cuartel…si..teníamos cocina, creo que teníamos varios colchones, los necesitábamos para poder sobrevivir, habían algunos a los que Len ordenaba quedarse todo el día, o 2 días seguidos así que lo necesitaban..Sacamos el helado y Len también saco un poco para el.. y se origino una pelea por saber de quien era el helado que el estaba comiendo…_

_Mejor….seguiré como ahora,…estaré con Miku y seré el amigo incondicional de Len..asta que..surja algo…bahh el ¡presente es presente!, saque un helado de mi oreja (no se como hago, no pregunten) le quite el paquete y empecé a comerlo, veo que Len dobla en una esquina, me izo señas de que valla al cuartel y fui asta allí.._

**(RIN POV)**

-¿Qué?...-No podía creer lo que mi mama estaba diciendo….Ella, y su..su Primo…En mi mente había una batalla contra mi misma, una parte decía "ddiiuuww" y la otra decía "¡que tierno, un amor prohibido!" , pero, me enfurecí de inmediato..Necesitaba reclamarle que yo nunca me enamoraría de ese maldito desgraciado-¡Como!, ¡Acaso piensas que ¡yo!¡Rin Nokone!... ¿Nokone?..ahora que lo pienso…yo seria…-Digo señalándome a mi misma con una cara incrédula..

-Si…Tu serias Kagamine..Rin Kagamine…-Mi mama no quitaba esa serenidad con la que me hablaba

-¡¿Entonces por que?..-No me dejo proseguir

-¡Te cambie el apellido para que Len no te encontrara!, si te encontraba, ¡probablemente te mataría!-

-¡por que!..-La discusión hacia que yo y mama soltáramos lo primero que se nos venia a la mente…

-¡POR QUE TU MATASTE A SU MADRE!-¿Yo?, pero, yo solo era un bebe…además…¿mi tía esta muerta?-Bueno, eso es lo que el dice…Además no debí haberlo dicho..-Mama se tapa la boca con la mano, como, si con eso me olvidara de lo que dijo-Te debo una explicación, Rin.., ¿te la daré ahora quieres?-Solo asentí con mi cabeza..mama prosiguió,…-Todo empezó…-

_-¡No puedo creerlo!-Un hombre con pelo rosa llevaba una remera negra y unos pantalones del mismo color corría de aquí asta halla, parecía desesperado..-¡¿Qué he de hacer!,¡Que he de hacer!...¡Ya se!-Va directamente a la sala de la casa y agarra un teléfono que estaba colgado de la pared, marca un numero, y cuando responden…-¡Por fin! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!, ¡si es urgente!, ¡SI!, ¡claro que es mucha cosa!, ¡Lily rompió bolsa!, ¡vamos vengan rápido!, ha si.. y traigan a Lenny,…¿por que? Noo, quiero traumarlo un poquito,…bueno ¡Vengan rápido!-Colgó y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Lily, haciendo fuerza para no colapsar.._

_-¿y, ya llamaste a la ambulancia?-Intento recitar con todas sus fuerzas.._

_-NOO ¡llame a Kagamine y su familia!, ¡¿adivina que?, ¡vendrá Lenny!-Luego esquiva una lámpara que fue brutalmente lanzada hacia el.._

_-¡ACASO ERES IDIOTA!, ¡NO TE PEDI QUE LLAMES A KAGAMINE!¡TE PEDI UNA AMBULANCIA!¿¡ACASO KAGAMINE ES UNA AMBULANCIA!¡¿ADEMAS INVITAS A LENNY?¡¿ACASO LO QUIERES TRAUMAR DE POR VIDA!-parecía una loca, gritaba tanto que se escuchaba desde Japón hasta -¿¡No puedes ponerte en mi lugar solo por un instante!-paro luego de otro dolor que le recorrió la espina dorsal..Luego se escucha el timbre de la puerta..El hombre peli rosa va a atender rápidamente, de la puerta entraron un hombre rubio llevaba una camisa blanca y un jean medio roto estilo "mafioso", una mujer. Con cabellera larga asta la cintura de color también rubio, llevaba una falda apretada que le llegaba a las rodillas y una remera de oficio, parecía que volvía del trabajo y atrás de estos un pequeño niño de 2 años y medio, llevaba un short que le llegaba a las rodillas, color negro y un marinerito color blanco y amarillo, caminando torpemente atrás de la pareja que corría desesperada a la habitación, el hombre Peli rosa alzo al pequeño y vio como su mujer salía de la habitación, con mucha fuerza, Lily se subió al auto de el rubio, en el asiento trasero, el peli rosa luego de devolver el pequeño con su madre, se subió al lado de Lily…, la mujer rubia se subió al asiento del acompañante junto con su niño y el hombre empezó a manejar su Auto….había mucha tensión en el ambiente..la mujer cubriéndole los ojos a el pequeño, Lily intentando no dar a luz en un automóvil, el peli rosa, intentando tranquilizar a su mujer y el hombre manejando a todo lo que el pedal le daba..los segundos parecían horas para Lily, ese dolor era como entrar al mismo infierno…llegaron al hospital, todo paso como cualquier embarazo común, la familia de la pareja, esperando afuera, mientras adentro de la sala brotaba la felicidad…todo, asta ese día, parecía feliz y lindo_

_Luego de varios meses, el pequeño niño ya había cumplido 3 años traia puesto su típico traje de marinerito, a su madre le gustaba ponerle ese traje y mucho, el y dos mujeres una con un vestido beige apretado y tacos negros y la otra con una musculosa negra y una falda amarilla, llevaba a un bebe en sus brazos, estaban en una sala, parecía la sala de Lily.._

_-¡Que suerte Lily!-la felicitaba la Rubia mientras veía como su pequeño miraba a la bebe_

_-Mami, es muy pequeña…-El niño decía siempre lo mismo.._

_-Si hijo, luego crecerá como tu, se volverá Fuerte y jugara contigo..-decía la mujer acariciando la cabeza del niño…_

_-¡No tan fuerte como yo he!-El niño daba ternura..la mujer solo decía "si hijo, no tan fuerte como tu"..Lily solo miraba a su bebe…a veces feliz y a veces de forma melancólica, luego del parto, le informaron que su marido había salido a tomar aire a la puerta, pero que nunca volvió y no lo encontraron, Lily pensaba que la había abandonado…pero, no le importaba, solo le importaba, en este momento, su hermosa bebe..-¿Qué tal si salimos a comprar cosas para Rin?¿he?- El niño, era muy inteligente, a Lily le gusto la idea y junto con su amiga partieron al centro comercial..claro, su amiga también llevo a su niño…-¿Mama..donde esta papa?..-el niño pregunto eso, ya que , no había visto a su padre en mucho tiempo.._

_-Esta trabajando..-El niño asintió y siguieron en su recorrido de compras, estaban volviendo a la casa de Lily, faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar,-¡Mira lily!, ¡en verdad a Rin le gusto su chupetito!- Decía la rubia mientras estaban cruzando la calle..Lily asintió..y ve que se le cae la mantita de Rin al suelo…se para, para recogerla, después de todo, el semáforo estaba en verde para el peatón..cuando se levanta, ve a su amiga corriendo hacia ella, Lily apenas tuvo tiempo para mirar hacia el costado, podía ver un auto, a gran velocidad, iba a atropellarla..pero su amiga la empujo y el auto la invistió brutalmente, las bolsas con compras recién echas, volaban en el aire, Lily no podía creer que paso, podía escuchar al pobre Len llorando de la otra punta…el desgraciado que manejaba el auto, salió huyendo de ahí con su Carro lleno de sangre y el cuerpo de su amiga apenas podía ser visto por la sangre que la cubría..Podía ver al pobre de Len, estaba BAÑADO literalmente, en sangre.., lily también tenia un poco, pero Len, no tenia consuelo, acababa de ver a su madre morir en sus ojos y además el color de la sangre de esta..estaba sobre el..Lily logro escuchar que su niña lloraba también…entonces, llamo a Len extendiendo su mano hacia este, el niño salió corriendo hacia Lily y la abrazo con todo lo que pudo…con todas sus fuerzas lloraron y lloraron..Lily Rin y Len lloraban abrazados lo mas que podían…._

-Luego de eso..Len pensó que la culpa era tuya,..solo por que eras bebe y merecías vivir..no era como para que su madre se auto sacrificara por ti y por mi..así que te tiene un gran rencor,…-

-¡Pero!..¡pero yo no tuve la culpa!..-No podía creer el relato que me conto mi mama,..¿Enserio, eso paso?

-Ya lo se Rin…pero..cuando a ti te echan la culpa de todo, tienes que echarle la culpa a alguien mas para no cargar con el peso de la culpa..-Mi mama empezó a suspirar…-Tu tío,…Le hecho la culpa a Len, le dijo que si no la hubiera dejado ir ella estaría viva..y que el tenia la culpa de la muerte de su madre..-Yo solo me limitaba a escuchar…esto, era muy impactante…-Por eso..Len entro en la mafia, como su abuelo...pensando que así, podría desquitarse..pero parece que no…el es un barril sin fondo..por mas que le eches monedas nunca se llenara..el vacio que tiene Len en su corazón..no tiene fondo..-Me detuve a escuchar..¿¡mafia!¿¡así que el sueño fue verdad!

-Mafia…-

-Tu padre..-Mi mama prosiguió..-También era de la mafia… y decía que yo no tenia que juntarme con el..que si no estaría manchada del pecado que el arrastraba…una vez, también me dijo que..-mama soltó un suspiro melancólico—Que éramos como piezas de rompecabezas desiguales..-Eso me llego al fondo…Que fue ese sueño….¿acaso?...¿yo lo soñé?—Y que,.. nos forzábamos a encastrar y si nos encastrábamos…el paisaje en ellas seria distorsionado..y que si no encastraban..-

-Estarían incompletas sin la otra…-Mama me quedo mirando con una cara sorprendida..ya se que preguntas cruzaban su cabeza.. "¿como lo supo?"-Fue, un sueño que tuve..-Mama bajo la mirada y no dijo nada mas,…Se levanto de su silla para hacer la cena,..ese día no nos dirigimos mas la palabra…

.

.

.

¡No podía creerlo!, ¡otra vez llegaría tarde a la escuela!, corría lo mas rápido que podía me molestaba el traje de la escuela, era una falda muy corta para mi y el color monocromo negro me entraba asta los poros..no me gustaba el traje de la escuela para nada..lo único blanco de el traje era mi moño el cual casi se me cae por el recorrido..Llegue al colegio, pero no temprano, otra vez, tarde….El profesor me regaño por llegar tarde y me decía cosas como "despiértese mas temprano" o "si va a llegar tarde, no venga"..Me senté en mi asiento, que estaba al lado del de una chica muy simpática,..¿como era?…¿hatune?.algo parecido….miraba a un punto indefinido de el pizarrón de la escuela..asta que el sonido de la puerta corrediza se izo presente..

-¡CAPERUCITA!-esa detestable voz, yo la conocía..y además ese apodo…-¡Ja!, ¡aquí estas!- Levanto la mirada para encontrarme a Len apoyando sus brazos en mi pupitre..también escuchaba al profesor diciendo "¿que hace usted aquí?" y varias chicas soltando suspiros y comentarios como "el chico de mis sueños" o "hay que lo vi*lo"..

-¿Qué quieres?..-Contesto sin gana…

-Ho, que frialdad….Solo vine para darte tu desayuno..te lo olvidaste..-Lo miro-Tu mama me dijo por teléfono y me pidió que compre uno y te lo traiga..-Todas las chicas me miraban con una cara de, algunas, Odio y otras Envidia..¿¡tanto por ese mafioso sin cerebro!..—y también para darte esto…-En un movimiento rápido me agarro el mentón y me beso, fue muy rápido, tanto que no me dejo reaccionar..podía ver sus ojos cerrados, disimulando, que en verdad me quería..cosa que no es y nunca será verdad..podía escuchar a todas las chicas gritando, no se si de rabia o celos, pero era una mezcla de los 2 ,al principio estaba confundida..¿no era que el me odiaba?¿no somos primos acaso?, como si mis labios quemaran, el se alejo, quito su mano de mi mentón y me miro con una cara incrédula..y nos quedamos mirando un rato largo, podía ver algo raro en el, parecía que estaba..¿Confundido?..…el profesor se acercaba a nosotros, estaba enojado..

-Primero: Nada de besos o muestras de afecto en el aula..-Len se volteo a verlo con una de las miradas que el solo podía dar..yo digo, que si Len matara con los ojos, ya habrían muchos muertos-Y Segundo:….¿Que haces tu aquí?¡ni siquiera eres de la escuela!-

-¿Y como entro?- ¡Que! ¡¿Acaso quería matarme?¿ ¿¡por que quería entrar a mi escuela!

**O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O**

***Lobo: ya todos sabemos lo que significa lobo pero.. Meiko le dice Lobo a Len por que el es el Lider de los Lobos jeje**

***Zorra: Lo mismo de arriba, Len, además de decirle Sakine, le dice Zorra..por su grupo y al mismo tiempo por el insulto XD**

***Don: Lider de la mafia el que esta atrás de todo y maneja todo**

*** Sottocapo: Es como el "vice-presidente" de la mafia, si el Don se ausenta, este toma su lugar**

*** Consigliere: Es el consejero de el Don, si el Don se ausenta, es el consejero de el sottocapo**

**¡8 hojas en Word!**

**La verdad, esto es muy largo para mi -_-U…**

**Sakura!, ¡gracias por estar siempre aquí para mi! Y también gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, el cual me brindas en todos los capítulos..¡Comentarios como los tuyos me impulsan a seguir escribiendo!..¡y si ya leí el capitulo 10!...me gusto que Len se preocupara por Rin pero…¡Devuélveme a Len pervertido ahora mismo! Jeje..me gustan las cosas pervertidas (que feo sonó eso…)..espero el siguiente capitulo :D**

**p.d: ¡Meiko tendrá venganza! Jeje**


	5. ¡Se supone que somos primos!

**(RIN POV)**

-¿acaso tu quieres?...-No me dejo proseguir por que me tapo la boca como si de un perro se tratase-¡hmm!-ese acto de su parte me enojo mucho así que intente retirar su mano de mi boca..

-esta bien..no esta de mas un alumno nuevo..-¿¡Qué!

-¡hmmmm!-estaba moviéndome para quitar su mano de mi boca..era muy molesto..¿quien era el? para que a mi Rin Nokone le tapara la boca

-Esta bien…-Luego de eso saco su mano de mi boca y se dirigió al frente con el profesor..

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!¡¿QUE IDEA TAN IDIOTA ESTA CRUZANDO POR TU INUTIL CABEZA?-No debí haber gritado…todos los de mi salón voltearon a verme con cara de "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarle a ese chico? Y mas frente al Sensei"..veo que el Sensei intercambia mas palabras con el..vaivén de palabras..una tras otra…y por ese mismo vaivén no podía leerle los labios a ninguno de los dos..parecía que ya estaban en sintonía con la mala onda del otro..luego el profesor irrumpe los rumores y chimentos que estaban cruzando el aula, que, seguramente, se tratan sobre mi..

-Llevare a este chico a la dirección para que se inscriba…ninguno se levante de sus asientos ni salga de el aula…-Veo que el profesor se retira con Len atrás suyo..antes de salir..este voltea y me mira con una sonrisa burlona…luego de esto se retira y todos los alumnos, yo no fui la excepción, se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a hablar con otros…me dirigi al pizarrón y empecé a escribir cosas como "Len-baka" o "Shota no asumido" aunque de shota no tenia nada..pero su cara tenia un aire Shota entonces..analice..que si fuera "común" como toda la gente..el definitivamente seria Shota al extremo…luego lo dibuje..como podía y empecé a rayar su dibujo descargando toda la ira que tenia adentro…de la rabia no podía parar de gritar..si hubieran pasado a mi lado sin conocerme..pensarían que estaba loca..

-¡Muere maldito bastardo, asesino, acosador..hentai*, Do hentai, der hentai, hentai daren!-toda la clase volteo a verme..pero no parecía importarme para nada…no me importaba para nada-Shota no asumido…¡Te odio!¡KAGAMINE LEN, TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA!..¡ENDEMONIADO PRIMO ACOSA!..—en un acto reflejo me tape la boca callándome a mi misma..ni un alma se escuchaba en el salón..¡dije primo!.¡NO!¡que!..¿¡que hare ahora que!…Toco mis labios…ya que tenia mis manos sobre estos..pero..era raro..jaja..y pensar que otros estaban sobre..¿otros?¡espera!¡ESE MAFIOSO ME DEBE UNA EXPLICACION!¡iba a darme mi obento* y..y.y L-luego…E-eso paso…¡que idea retorcida cruzaba por su cabeza al hacer eso!¡¿acaso es un enfermo mental?¡SOMOS _PRIMOS_!..ahora que lo pienso…¿donde dejo mi obento?...me dirigí a mi asiento y allí estaba..no eran los caseros que me daba mi mama..pero..sentía que ese obento me gustaba mucho sin siquiera probarlo…¿Por qué será?..lo agarre. Lo observe..buscándole algo especial a esa diminuta caja de plástico…nada…nada que no tengan los obentos de mi mama, me senté e iba a abrirlo..pero..

-Perdona la interrupción pero…-cuando voltee a ver..hay estaba..esa chica que se sienta a mi lado con su pelo verde agua atado en dos coletas..a veces me preguntaba..¿como hacia para mantenerlas en alto?,..había volteado a verme su cara parecía confusa…

-¿Qué pasa?-su mirada me intrigaba..tenia miedo de que pregunte…

-¿ese chico de antes era tu primo acaso?-hay estaba..esa pregunta que ni en el mismísimo infierno contestaría…no quería contestarle…pero esa mirada, me pedía esa respuesta..no se por que..parece que lo conocía..¿lo conocía?..

-Tu…¿Lo conoces?-Ella solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa….bien..si lo conocía tenia que contestarle..¿o no? -Si….es mi…-No podía decir esa palabra..me dolía..no se si me dolía por tener un primo así o que..pero..este dolor no lo sentí antes…bueno..nunca tuve,…_primos_…-El es..-

-Tu primo…-ella miro un punto indefinido en el piso..luego, parece Que recordó algo y volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa..-¡Perdón!..pero no nos hemos presentado como se debe ¿no?..Mucho gusto..Yo soy Hatsune..Pero si deseas puedes decirme Miku..-esa chica ya me estaba cayendo bien..¿por que ha de ser?

-Mucho gusto..yo soy Nok…Kagamine…Rin kagamine…-Tenia que acostumbrarme a ese apellido..después de todo, mis dos padres eran Kagamine..así que yo también lo seria—Pero puedes decirme Rin-…Luego de saludarnos nos quedamos hablando varias cosas..la verdad esa chica soltaba una onda positiva muy fuerte..me relajaba estar con ella..sentía que me comprendía, ¿me comprendía?..bueno..ella no tenia un primo mafioso con problemas en la mente…pero…sentía que si tenia uno y que… podía hablar con ella sobre eso, claro, no le diría que es mafioso, a ver, si cuando se lo digo sale volando…La puerta corrediza se escucho devuelta..y de afuera entro...

-¡Miku!¡grandes noticias!...-¡¿Kaito?¿el estaba en mi escuela?¿el conocía a Miku?...creo que nunca me di cuenta…nunca he hablado con nadie así que…-¡Adivina que!-Kaito fue corriendo al lado de el asiento de Miku, dándome la espalda…yo solo me limite a tratar de ignorarlos…

-¡Kaito!..¡No seas malo!¡No le des la espalda a mi nueva amiga!-Kaito se dio vuelta y cuando me miro se llevo una gran sorpresa…parece que nunca imagino que yo estaría allí…

-¿Rin?-Kaito parecía raro..estaba ¿sorprendido?¿angustiado?¿confundido? no lo sabia exactamente..pero de la nada se acerco a mi y me susurro algo al oído… que me paralizo mucho..-Len dice…que eso fue solo el principio-Kaito se alejo y prosiguió-No se a que se refiere..pero dijo que tu si sabias, así que me mando a decírtelo..-¿Solo el principio? hablaba…¿sobre entrar a mi escuela?..o..¿¡el beso?..no, no puede ser eso…...no puede….¡No debe!-Haahh parece que conociste a Rin, Miku…Rin es la prima de..-

-De Len.. ya lo se, ya me lo dijo..¿No Rin?-¿¡que!

-¡Que! ¿¡Tu conoces a Len!-No..Miku es realmente buena y habla alegremente..una persona como ella, no puede conocer a una persona como Len..No….

-Si…El es el Don de Kaito, así que,..¿como no he de conocerlo?-

-¿Tu sabes de la?..-Mire para los costados para ver si había alguien..solo estaba Megpoid cerca..pero parecía estar en su mundo-¿Mafia?-Susurre para que nadie mas que Yo, Kaito y Miku escucháramos…

-Si..Tengo que conocer el Trabajo de mi Novio ¿no?- Todo encuadro en mi cabeza….¡Que envidia!

-Así que..cuando te conocí Kaito…¿ibas hacia su casa?-Dije señalando a Miku con cierto aire de envidia que se podía escuchar en mi voz

-¡Si!..¡pero no te preocupes Rin!, ya tendrás novio..-Soltó Miku como si fuera lo mas fácil de todo…

-Pero…-Otra vez la puerta corrediza nos quito de el otro mundo… Todos volteamos a ver…y de allí, entraba Len con el traje de la escuela…para los hombres, era un uniforme típico color negro con una corbata del color de la clase..nuestro color era Amarillo..¡que ironía!...pero seguía teniendo su cinturón de "Cadenas" claro..si pertenece a la mafia..siempre tenia que llevar su Armita para todos lados….Len ingresa en el aula y mira el pizarrón y voltea a verme

-así que….Hentai Daren ¿he?-Luego suelta una Risa de lado y vuelve a ver el pizarrón..podía ver que una llama se prendía atrás de este…Y después de un rato se da vuelta con una cara furiosa.-¡¿Shota no asumido?- Si no fuera por que el profesor llego, Len se hubiera abalanzado sobre mi cual Lobo a su Carne….

-Bien..ya sabes que hacer….-El profesor mira el pizarrón…y voltea a verme….-Ven a borrar esto Nokone…-

-¿Nokone?-Miku me susurra…

-Es una larga historia..Luego te la cuento- Me levanto de mi asiento y voy a borrar el pizarrón….a mi lado estaba Len parecía que estaba esperando a que termine de borrar el pizarrón..una vez que termino Me doy media vuelta dispuesta a irme y Len me da una palmadita en la espalda..incitando a que me valla..Me di vuelta..lo mire con orgullo y seguí mi camino…me senté y observe..quería ver si Len podía hacer una presentación decente sin abalanzarse a alguien y sin soltar ni una gota de sangre…me pregunto..¿sabrá escribir? Huy que estoy pensando….es claro..asta un musgo sabe escribir…Todos miraban al frente…

-Hola..mi nombre es Kagamine Len…-Su voz había cambiado de "desagradecido" a "chico educado"..Te juro..que si lo pones en un escenario….es mejor que Megan Fox.., se dio vuelta para escribir en el pizarrón…-Se escribe con el kanji de kagami y el Kanji de sonido…..Mi nombre, esta escrito en Hiragana de "Ren" pero se dice Len…y- se da vuelta luego de escribir su nombre en el pizarrón dejando la tiza en el escritorio del profesor y sacándose el polvo con la otra mano..-No importa si son buenos conmigo o no…Lo que importa es que no sea un minúsculo pedazo de musgo en toda esta aula…así que…-Mira al sensei…-¿Ahora que?-

-Bueno.. creo que puedes tomar asiento al frente de Nokone y….¿Kaito?¿Que hace usted aquí?-Veo que Kaito agacha su cabeza y se va a su Salón..La verdad..Kaito era todo un Personaje Cómico…Len se va a su asiento, una vez sentado se queda mirando al frente...la clase no fue muy animada..la típica clase de Historia..luego Matemáticas..se podían escuchar a chicas susurrándose cosas...creo que hablaban sobre mi y mi situación con mi "Hermoso" primo...claro..si para ellas..el era hermoso...puf..que sera ser hermoso...en todo momento, len no sacaba su mirada de el pizarrón, parecía que prestaba atención..asta que sonó el timbre de un celular..

-¡Mierda!-Len atiende rápidamente el celular...y el profesor ya estaba acercándose a el toda la clase miraba-No, no puedo hablar ahora...¡Corta antes de que!...-El profesor le quita el celular a Len y se lo lleva a la oreja, Len solo tenia una expresión desaforante, como si el mundo explotara con eso...-¡ Devuélvemelo!-Len se levanta de su asiento y amenaza al profesor...-Por que si no yo te...-Me levanto de la silla con gran rapidez y le tapo la boca...el solo me soltaba una mirada enojada

-¡Ja!,¿viste lo que se siente?-Volteo a ver a el profesor que tenia una cara aterrorizada...Len saco mi mano de su boca con una facilidad increíble y se acerca a la oreja de el profesor

-Le dice a alguien lo que acaba de escuchar y no vera la luz del día...-Luego se aleja y con la mano le pide el teléfono celular, el profesor se lo da, y sin cambiar su cara aterrada vuelve al pizarrón para continuar con su enseñanza..La clase empezó a hacer rumores.. que eran medio mentira medio verdad..unos decían que era mafioso (esa es verdad) otros decían que el vendía drogas (esa no era verdad) y las chicas decían un típico "Me gustan los chicos misteriosos y amenazantes"...Toco la campana y muchas chicas vinieron a rodearme..

-Dime todo lo que sepas sobre Kagamine-san-Decia una poniendo su mano sobre el banco

-¿Cual es su edad?-decia una chica mas alta que la anterior anezandome con un...¿¡pez!

-¿Que le gusta comer?-Decía una con el pelo rojo atado en dos coletas que parecían taladros..

-¿Y que tipo de relación tienes con el!-Otra contraataco, la verdad tantas preguntas me ahogaban

-¡Si!, ¡Todos lo vimos, el te beso!-Esa afirmación siguió con un "¡Que envidia!" grupal de parte de todas...Tanto revuelto me estaba molestando así que intente contestar

-¡SON MUY POCAS COSAS LAS QUE SE SOBRE EL!,¡TIENE..LA VERDAD NO SE, CREO QUE TIENE 18 AÑOS!,¿Tan viejo y en quinto de secundaria?..¡BUENO,NO IMPORTA!,¡NO SE QUE LE GUSTA COMER PERO CREO QUE LE GUSTA COMER CHICAS-doble sentido, por si no se dieron cuenta...-¡Y EL ES MI!...mi...yo y el somos...-¿¡por que no puedo decir esa inútil palabra!,¡solo son 6 letras!

-Ella es mi prima...-Len se metió en la discusión y me agarro del brazo-y a veces la uso para divertirme,...bueno, vamos Rin, tengo algo que decirte...-Y de un empujón me saco de mi asiento y me arrastro hacia afuera... parecía enojado...ya en el patio trasero, no había nadie, menuda suerte la mía.. también se podía apreciar el cielo azul cubierto por unas pocas nubes, los arboles que, algunos, estaban dando fruto y el verde césped que crecía bajo nuestros pies... también avían algunos arbustos y flores decorando el pasto el se puso delante espaldas..yo estaba apoyada en la pared de la escuela-Dime...-Al fin el rompió el silencio..-Tu...¿Conoces a Lennard Kagamine?...-Se da vuelta lentamente para mirarme..Yo solo ice un gesto con la cabeza en forma negativa..-Ya veo..-Se acerca lentamente hacia mi..cada paso estaba mas cerca y se acerco a mi oído...-Solo te diré una cosa Caperucita...-Yo me estremecí de la cercanía entre nosotros..estaba **MUY** cerca..Puso sus brazos a la altura de mi cabeza..¡Maldigo el maldito momento en que me apoye en la pared!-Estos días he estado muuuy aburrido-Resalto la palabra "muy" con un tono de picardia-Y cuando estoy aburrido invento historias...-¡¿A que venia todo eso?¿¡Por que estaba tan cerca!¡SOMOS PRIMOS MALDITA SEA!, pensé que lo había dicho, pero nada..ni un sonido salia de mi garganta.. Sentí que puso una de sus manos en mi cadera...me sonroje al instante ¡esto era muy pervertido de su parte!¿¡por que no termina de jugar de una vez!-Veamos...cambiemos el final de Caperucita Roja...a ver..que tal si...en vez de que Caperucita termine dentro del Lobo...-Siento que baja su mano asta mi pierna y la sube asta su cadera-El Lobo termina dentro de Caperucita-¡Yo no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo!ojala, Kagamine Len, Te arrepientas de lo que estas haciendo ¡esto es asqueroso!¡Somos primos!¡Y lo mas asqueroso de todo, era que me gustaba!-Jeje..¿te gusto mi propuesta?-Luego de eso muerde mi oreja y me suelta para alejarse un poco, darse vuelta, mírame de reojo, reír socarronamente e irse con todo su orgullo en la cima..mientras yo, me tiro al suelo junto con mi orgullo..

-M-Maldito L-L-Lobo H-Hent-tai..-Cuando no lo tenia a la vista, salí disparada al baño para ver que había hecho en mi...Fui corriendo al baño y en el camino me choque con Miku que me miro sorprendida, ¿que acaso?¿¡tenia un bicho en el pelo o que?...

-R-Rin..¿Que te paso?-Podía ver que Miku me miraba como mirando algo que nunca podrás encontrar en ningún lado, con la mano en la boca concluyo...-Te sangra la nariz..-

-HEE!-¡N-No podia sangrarme la nariz!¡Yo no pense nada pervertido!, en un acto reflejo me tapo la nariz..-D-De seguro..Fue por correr rápido...

-¡Ademas estas sonrojada asta el talón!¡TE VES TAN KAWAAII!-Mire a Miku con cara enojada, esta cedió y me acompaño al baño...Luego de parar mi sangrado y disminuir mi temperatura corporal volvimos al aule, que por cierto, lleguamos tarde a las clases de la 2da hora...

.

.

.

-¡Maldito Lobo Pervertido!-No podía aguantar las ganas de gritar mientras salia de la escuela...Me detuve en la entrada de esta y mire hacia atrás..-Me pregunto como estará Miku... desde que Kaito le pidió que le acompañe a comprar helados no ha vuelto..¡Bueno!¡De seguro esta bien!...Tome el recorrido hasta mi casa, cuando llegue, busque las llaves en mi bolso y abrí la puerta...y al abrirla...

-Y aquí esta Rin persiguiendo un Perro...-Cuando entre a casa estaba mama hablando con un hombre rubio sobre mis fotos de bebe..Me pregunto que le pasa a esta mujer, un dia esta mal y al otro ¡esta realmente feliz y bien!-Ya llegue mama-Entro en la sala mirando a el hombre...¡era el calco al carbón de Len!solo que sin el pelo desaliñado y sin la famosa coleta...Lo único distinto, eran sus ojos, eran de un color Violeta profundo..en cambio los de Len son de un azul zafiro que te derri..¡espera me estoy yendo del cuadro!

-Hola Rin, de seguro no me conoces yo soy...-Pero mi mama, como siempre, interrumpió

-¡No!¡espera!..-se aclaro la garganta..-Yo te presento- Le dijo al hombre rubio, mientras este solo asentía, Mama prosiguió...-El es...chan, chan, chan, chan,-

-¡MAMA!- me hartaba que haga esos ruidos de fondo

-esta bien, esta bien..., el el Lennard Kagamine, y es el padre de Len jeje ¿¡No que son iguales!

¡¿Ese hombre elegante era el padre de Len?

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O(comoo amo las cariitaas!)**

**¡Aqui el capitulo 5!... La verdad es que lo hice corto por que estoy en casa de mi tía y su silla es incomoda **

**-_-U y si no estoy en mi casa y con una silla comoda,...no puedo trabajar bien -_-U**

**¡bueno!, ¡pasemos a responder!**

**Anime-Friends:SIII EUREKA! el papa de Rin era Luki..y digo era ¡por que le ha pasado algo! chan chan...(no era de ese tipo de padres desgraciados que dejan a la mujer con su hija/o sola)...Y no pondré a narrar a Len asta que todo su pasado sea descubierto, ¡por que esto no termina aqui!¡Faltan muchos misterios por descubrir!**

**MarieGomez: ¡SIII otra fan de Len pervertido! jajaj inente ponerlo, pero mi version pobre de Len pervertido, sigue siendo pobre **

**Sakura:Pues aqui esta el capitulo 5, espero que te intrige *_* **

**p.d:¡No me hagas esperar mucho he!**


	6. El pasado amenaza con volver

Era muy elegante para ser su padre, llevaba puesto un traje de gala, muy limpio, parecía que se iba a la casa blanca en unos minutos…

-Perdona Lily, pero yo no soy padre …-Mama baja la mirada y parecía que intentaba seguirle el juego….

-Si tienes razón…tu no tienes hijos-¡¿y Len?, se supone que el es el papa de Len..¿por que dice que no tiene hijos?

-No te preocupes Lily, es confuso ya lo se….que mi hijo haya muerto a los 3 años no es nada que se pueda superar..pero, igual parece que este aquí ¿no?-La rabia me carcomía por dentro, no podía aguantar que este hombre, que se supone que es el padre de Len diga que no tiene hijos, pero entonces, si no tiene hijos ¿Por qué Len es tan parecido a el?..además, mi mama ya me ha dicho que es el padre de Len, no podía negarlo…y yo,…no podía aguantarlo..necesitaba introducirme en esa charla y aclararle las cosas

-Así que….no tienes hijos eeh...-Lennard y mi mama voltearon a verme-Entonces….Kagamine Len,….¿que es?¿Quien es?¿De donde nació?...No te hagas el idiota…se que sabes de lo que hablo, así que, contesta…-Mama solo callaba y Lennard me miraba….-Y si Len viene aquí, digo, si por esa "suerte" que yo emano lo trajera aquí…¿Qué Haras?¿Como reaccionarias?¿Te a atreverías a decirle que tu no eres su padre cuando el y tu saben exactamente que lo que dices es mentira?-…empecé a sentirme rara tenia una sensación de que alguien estaba atrás mío..veía como mama y Lennard me miraban como si hubiera un monstruo horrible atrás mío…..Me doy vuelta y lo único que logro ver, son unos cabellos rubios..no había cara, solo, pelo..entonces deduje que estaba pasando-¿¡Que haces do-hentai*!- Me di vuelta completamente y lo observe, estaba agachado mirándome….creo, que ya todos sabemos lo que estaba haciendo

-¿Qué sucede caperucita blanca?-¡Maldición!¡¿acaso tenia una obsesión con mis bragas o que?y además ¡¿Cómo hace para adentrarse a casas ajenas sin que nadie se de cuenta!, de seguro..un secreto de la mafia…-Ho, hay estas Lennard…-Voltee a ver, Lennard tenia una cara desesperada, parecía que quería salir de allí corriendo, y Len, le hablaba como si de un compañero de trabajo se tratara…-¿Qué pasa?,…acaso no puedes saludar a tu **HIJO**-Resalto la palabra Hijo para que todos la escucháramos…

-Tu no eres mi hijo…-Len reacciono molesto ante esto, yo solo me corrí de donde estaba, dejando que ellos se vieran a los ojos…-¡Tu solo eres un asesino!-Fueron las palabras para que Len se valla acercando con su aura amenazante…

-¡Por que dices eso!...¿¡Acaso todavía no te entra en la cabeza que yo era solo un niño!-Len estaba empezando a gritar fuerte en lo cual su "Padre" no se quedaba atrás

-¡TU TUVISTE LA IDEA DE QUE VALLAN A COMPRAR!¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ES TU CULPA SU MUERTE!¡ADEMAS TU NO ERES MI HIJO!¡YA TE LO HE DICHO**!¡MI MUJER NO TRAJO A MI HIJO AL MUNDO!¡TRAJO AL HIJO DE EL DEMONIO, LUCIFER, SATANAS*!**-Len estallo ante esto abalanzándose hacia Lennard encestándole un puño en medio de la cara tumbándolo en el piso..Luego se tiro encima de este encestándole mas puños no tras el otro, mama y yo intentábamos intervenir, pero,..el no nos dejaba, lo tocábamos y golpeaba nuestras manos dejándonos un gran dolor en estas, si eso es un poco, me imagino lo que estará pasando ese pobre hombre que se encontraba debajo de el…

-¿¡POR QUE!...-Len parecía descontroladle, de la nada su voz empezó a sonar ronca, parecía que tenia un serrucho en su garganta-¿¡POR QUE!,¡YO SIEMPRE TE QUISE!¡YO SIEMPRE PREGUNTABA POR TI!¡YO AMABA A MAMA MAS QUE A NADA EN TODO ESTE MALDITO Y DESAFORADO MUNDO!-De la nada agarra a Lennard de los hombros y empieza a agitarlo como a una gaseosa-¿¡POR QUE ME HACES ESTO MALDITA SEA!¿¡QUE HISE YO PARA QUE ME ODIARAS TANTO!,¡PODIA ASEGURARTE QUE YO AMABA MAS A MAMA QUE TU!¡PROMETI QUE CUANDO CRESCA IBA A PROTEGERLA CON TODO MI PODER!¿¡PERO SOLO POR ESO!**¡YO NO QUERIA SOLTARLA!¡NO FUE MI CULPA!**-Fue lo ultimo que soltó asta parar de agitarlo….-Que…que ice mal…acaso..¿me equivoque en algo?…-Podía notar hipidos* en su voz..-¿Que he hecho mal?….-Su voz era angustiante….parecía que iba a llorar pronto..-Yo..yo…y..yo l-lo siento mucho…-Cubrió su rostro con sus manos como si de un niño se tratase…podía ver su espalda saltar por los hipidos que soltaba..los lamentos que largaba, el hombre debajo de el..en un movimiento rápido lo tiro al piso, Len quedo de costado con sus manos aún en su cara..,Lennard salio de el piso limpiándose la cara, mama ignoro a Len y me dio un codazo, ya se lo que quería, entonces..fue y acompaño a Lennard a la puerta…Yo solo debía ser valiente y hacer lo que mama me pidió hacer..

(LILY POV)

-Perdona por la reacción de Len, el es muy..-

-No tienes que disculpar, si en verdad lo siente, ese niñito egoísta me pedirá disculpas..-Lennard iba a subirse a su auto asta que yo…

-¡Ha si Lennard!..tengo que decirte que no tienes por que sentirte culpable, solo estabas trabajando para darles lo mejor…-Lennard solo soto un "tsk" y se subió al auto.. yo solo lo despedí cuando arranco…de repente escucho un sonido fuerte dentro de mi casa, intente deducir que era..estuve un rato pensando, pero no tenia la mas minima idea de que hubiera sido…entonces entre y la escena que vi casi hace que me desmaye

(RIN POV)

-L-Len..- me agacho a su lado y le toco el hombro..el solo saco una mano de su cara,

Y luego saco la otra, podía ver sus ojos cristalizados, estuvo llorando, igual, casi lloro yo también así que, lo que sintió en su corazón debió ser muy fuerte para su fría, pero débil barrera….

-Caperucita..-El me agarro de la corbata que poseía y me arrastro hacia el, yo no ice nada, dejaba que el haga lo que quiera, quería ver que iba a hacer..me detiene a pocos centímetros de el y entonces, esa voz agotada volvió a ser esa voz fría con la cual lo conocí el primer día..-¡Todo es tu culpa!-En un movimiento rápido, agarro mi cuello y me tiro para atrás dejándome en el piso, por el cambio repentino, empuje una de las sillas con mi brazo y esta callo al piso haciendo un ruido sordo en toda la habitación.., el estaba encima mío estrangulándome con todas sus fuerzas, podía ver su cara de desesperación…no sabia quien sufría mas, yo o el..

-L…en-Pronuncie su nombre con todas las fuerzas que pude…

-**¡CALLATE!**...-Yo solo lo escuchaba, sentía que me desvanecía asta que deje de sentir presión en mi cuello-**¡Yo tengo que odiarte!..¡Yo tengo que odiarte maldita sea!...¿¡Por que no puedo odiarte!**-Luego de eso , no me dejo respirar ni un segundo, por que en un instante me estaba besando, pero no era como el beso de antes, no estaba carente de sentimientos.., parecía, que ese beso buscaba algo, algo que lo haga sentir mejor, ese beso demostraba su necesidad de ser querido…así que…yo solo le correspondí, solo..un poquito para que se "ilusionara"…Sentía sus manos tocándome el rostro…se sentía bien…pero volví a la realidad cuando sentí la punta de su lengua en mis labios…Abrí los ojos como platos y lo aparte…el solo me miraba con cara confusa…pero sus ojos reflejaban ¿pasión?¿deseo?, era una mezcla de los dos…El grito de mi mama nos izo reaccionar..de que…_**SOMOS PRIMOS**_….el se paro en un acto reflejo y se aparto de mi….-¿¡V…Ves lo que aces!...E..¡Eres una enferma!-El estaba iniciando otra discusión, parecía que lo hacia para salir del aprieto en que nos hallamos al estar en esa posición haciendo…esas…esas cosas…

-Y..y y…-Necesitaba una idea rápida..-¡Y tu eres un Mafioso Gatuno!-De la nada mi Mama empieza a reírse como loca de mi intento de insulto…-¡N-No es gracioso!...-Me levanto del suelo sacudiéndome la falda y mi mama me mira quitándose una lagrima falsa…

-¡Claro que es gracioso!-Luego empieza a reírse otra vez

-Por…Por cierto mama…Yo y el no estábamos…-Mama me interrumpe (como siempre)

-Bueno..de todas formas sabia que esto pasaría..además, si tengo una hija incestuosa no es mi problema, el problema será tuyo y asumirás las consecuencias-

-¿¡Que!, ¡Yo no soy incestuosa!¡ y menos con esta baba!-dije señalando furiosa a Len…

-¡¿Baba?, ¡Que grosera eres!..¡además yo no tocaría a esta pecho plano ni con un palo..- se podía escuchar a mi mama muriéndose a carcajadas de fondo

-¡¿Pecho plano?, ¡Fuiste tu el que me beso!- Siento que mama se callo al piso de la risa

-¡Pero tu correspondiste!-Aun se escuchaba a mama falleciendo de la risa..parecía que no le quedaba aire

-Pero…- Ya no tenia ni una escusa que me quedara..

-¿Pero?…-Luego escucho a mi mama que empieza a soltar unas risitas mientras se levanta del piso

-¿¡De que te Ries!-Grito como loca dirigiéndome a ella-¡No es nada gracioso!-

-Jaja..Me hacen acordar a tu padre y a mi…-Dijo mi mama agarrándose la panza por el dolor que le causaba reírse tanto…Luego de un rato paro de reírse y prosiguió, mientras yo y Len quedábamos escuchando ya que nos llamo la atención que diga "a tu padre y a mi"-Luki siempre discutía conmigo y me decía pecho plano, claro, eso fue en un momento intermedio entre el "solo primos" a "algo mas"-Len y yo nos quedamos mirando con cara de WTF haciéndonos entender el uno al otro que nunca llegaríamos al estado "algo mas" por que nos odiábamos con todo lo que nos recorría la sangre..ahora que lo pienso…que fue el…"!...¿¡Por que no puedo odiarte!" acaso..el no..¿el no me odia? o tal vez si…pero..esto es muy confuso…-¡Rinny, Lenny!-No se por que voltee al escuchar ese apodo infantil pero voltee..-Vengan siéntense..-En un segundo, mi mama se sentó en una silla y toco con palmadas en la mesa..como, invitándonos a sentarnos a su alrededor..-Vamos a hablar sobre algo…-Eso me dio miedo….me acerque y me senté en una silla, Len se acerco y levanto la silla que estaba en el piso y se sentó en esta, la silla estaba a mi lado lastima mente -Ahora…¡quédense quietos!- Entonces Lily se apoyo en la mesa y se acerco a el rostro de cada uno, los inspecciono detalle por detalle y luego se alejo, mi cara era de OMG y la de len era confusa…como diciendo "¿Qué se supone que hace esta mujer?"-¡Haa!¡¿Por qué me haces esto Rin?-

-¿¡He!, ¡¿Qué?-¿Qué le ice ahora?

-Len es el calco de su padre y tu eres el calco de **su** **madre** ¿¡Por que no naciste como yo!-Me agarro de los hombros y me sacudió

-¡Me alegro de no Haver nacido como tu!-Dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre "cariñoso"

-¡Hee!¡sacrilegio!, ¡no puedes decir eso de tu asombrosa madre!- Dijo eso poniendo un pie sobre la mesa haciendo una pose heroica, el sonido de el teléfono izo que Mama guardara silencio..Len se quedo esperando un rato, dejando que el celular sonara, luego de unos segundos, atendió el teléfono con desgana

-Que pasa…-Espero luego de un rato y sus ojos se abrieron como platos-¿¡Que!, ¡Si allí voy!...-Colgó el teléfono y se estaba dirigiendo apresuradamente hacia la puerta pero mama le puso una mano frente a esta

-¡¿Qué sucedió?-Mama estaba firme..

-¡Luego te digo córrete!-Len intentaba abrir la puerta..

-¡Dime ahora!-Len desistió y contesto

-Desde que entre a la mafia como líder…inicie una investigación llamada Luki Kagamine 01-Len suspiro y prosiguió-Se trataba de buscar a Luki en todos los rincones de esta asquerosa ciudad..-En mi mama se podía ver cierta ilusión-Y lo encontraron-Mama abrió los ojos y estos se rellenaron de felicidad, iba a decir algo pero Len le tapo la mano con la boca –**MUERTO**-Toda felicidad en mi mama desapareció..y toda ilusión de conocer a mi padre, también…..

**O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O**

***Hipidos: Hipar, De la desesperación no puedes respirar bien y empiezas a tener algo así como un hipo que no te deja hablar con claridad, la mayoría de las veces, sucede cuando estas llorando**

***Distintos nombres de la misma persona (ya sabemos quien -_-)**

***Do-Hentai: según lo que investigué Do seria Doble y Hentai seria…lo que todos ya conocemos, la palabra Pervertido**

**Montse: Desde este capitulo hablare afondo sobre la vida de Len, y en cualquier momento pondré su Pov..Solo una advertencia, ¡no todo es lo que parece!, a ver si esta la adivinas jeje**

**MarieGomez:Ya se me ocurrio algo *_* jeje pero no lo pondré asta el capitulo 11 jeje, la verdad siento que Rin tiene la boca MUUY sucia para su edad (?)**

**Sakura:¡Toda la razón!, A Rin le sangro la nariz, por que, inconscientemente, pensó que iban a hacer cosas hentai el el patio jaja**

**p.d:Yo ya estoy de vacaciones así queee (cae una bomba atómica)(?)**

**KyaraKyes: Si, en este momento la ase sufrir físicamente jojo y si hablas de sufrir de venganza,..pues...lo intentara pero no podrá, primero por unos motivos y después por otros jojo (aqui se muestra el primer motivo,¡PRESTAR ATENCIÓN A LO QUE DICE LILY!)**

**QUE OBVIA SOY -_-, ¡Bueno!, ¡nos Leemos pronto!**

**Titulo del próximo Cap: Luki Kagamine 01**

**Preview:**

**-Parece que tiene graves heridas, en especial en la cabeza-**

**(...)**

_**-si no quieres que tu hija y esposa mueran, ven con nosotros-**_

**(...)**

**¿¡POR QUE TE AMO TANTO!¡ MALDICIÓN, DÍMELO!**

**pero es algo a lo que nunca tendré respuesta, por que no puedo decírtelo...por tu bien...**

**(...)**

**-Luki,...estas frió mi amor..¿por que?¿por que no despiertas y me dices algo?-intente aferrarme a esa fantasia...**

**QUE NUNCA SE HARÍA REALIDAD..**


	7. Luki Kagamine 01

**(COMUN POV)**

-¡Que!,¡No puede ser cierto!-Lily se tira al piso de la desesperación…-¡Di que no es verdad!-Lily agarra a len del pantalón para que no se valla a ningún lado, no podía creerlo…No podía aguantarlo, Len la mira con desconsuelo y Rin todavía no reaccionaba de lo que Len había dicho hace unos minutos…

-Suéltame-Len intentaba, que esa mujer que se aferraba a el con desconsuelo se soltara para poder ir a verlo…En cambio Lily no cambiaba su posición, había empezado a llorar por la terrible y destrozadora noticia..Lily lloraba con todo lo que le daban los pulmones formando un charco infinito de sentimientos rotos en el piso, gritando y liberando su angustia, tan fuerte, como para que el mundo entero se de cuanta de que, el otro pedazo de su corazón, se había esfumado junto con el y Rin estaba amenazando con llorar para soltar ese dolor que se albergo en su corazón…Len solo veía la escena sin poder hacer nada…nada que no sea…ese ultimo favor que el y nadie mas podría darle…-Si no me sueltas, no podremos ir a verlo-Al escuchar esto, Lily se paro limpiándose los ojos, aunque halla sido solo un diminuto momento, había llorado mares y soltado lamentos, mas grandes que el Titanic y su tragedia…Lily estaba firme y parada sobre sus pies con todas sus fuerzas para no desplomarse…Fue a su habitación y se quedo dentro de esta durante un rato, Len espero un rato largo, no volvía, entonces decidió hablar con Rin, agarro una de las sillas y la acerco a Rin, luego de esto, se sentó y decidió decirle..-¿Quieres ir a ver a tu padre por primera vez?-Rin no sabia que hacer, quería ir a verlo, pero no quería esa impresión de el…pero, era su única oportunidad de conocerlo..pero Rin reacciono a algo, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina y agarro un cuadro, el cuadro en el que se suponía, eran ella y sus padres…pero ¡Era imposible!, Su padre desapareció y nunca pudo verlo, entonces….¡¿Quién era ese hombre?...ese hombre que estaba al lado de su madre….y la abrasaba, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó donde antes…Len la miraba extrañado….-¿Qué sucede?-Len la veía tan concentrada mirando ese cuadro que el, y su poca paciencia, le quito de sus manos el "preciado" objeto y se puso a mirarlo….

-Se supone, que esos son mis padres..-Es lo único que Rin pudo articular, luego prosiguió-Y la niña de en medio soy yo, o eso se supone….-A Len le apareció una vena hinchada y parecía estar enojándose…Rin solo lo miraba con cara de "no tienes que enojarte, tienes que pensar"…

-Esos no son tus padres…Lily ni siquiera esta hay, además la mujer de la foto es apenas mas vieja que Lily,¿Cómo pudo Haver rejuvenecido entonces?¿y Como no envejeció?..,Te diré, que esos hombres que están abrasando a esa "Niña"-dijo niña haciendo señas con los dedos-Son tus, barra, mis abuelos…y esa "Niña"-Izo devuelta señas con los dedos-y esa "niña" que ves allí soy yo…-Luego de decir esto Len mira a Rin enojado…..-Te falta mucho por descubrir "querida"-dijo eso con un tono arrogante, como si el supiera todo y Rin no supiera nada...Rin iba a reclamare algo pero..

**(LILY POV)**

Fui a mi habitación, necesitaba encontrarlo, tenia que encontrarlo, ¿Dónde estaba?, tenia que ser rápida, revolví todo lo que tenia en los cajones abrí el ropero y busque por todos lados, no lo encontraba, asta que recordé algo, abrí el cajón de mi mesita de luz, la cual tenia al lado de mi cama matrimonial..revolví un poco y allí estaba, esa pequeña cajita que tanta felicidad me había dado, que me izo tan feliz….la abrí y seguía allí, dentro de la pequeña caja se hallaba un collar en forma de corazón, pero el corazón estaba roto por la mitad, Cerré la caja y la puse en un escritorio que tenia para escribir cosas en mi tiempo de ocio y abrí el placard, entonces agarre una musculosa apretada color amarillo pastel y me cambie esta, luego busque un Jean de uno de los cajones y me lo cambie….estaba lista para enfrentar la realidad…que nunca, ni quería aceptar, pero, mínimo, quiero que me vea con esta ropa, con la ropa que el me regalo y nunca use asta el día de su desaparición, no me gustaba, mas bien, le dije que tenia mal gusto para la ropa y que como se atrevía a comprarme esa ropa, sabiendo que con mi barriga estallándome no me entraría, pero ahora es mi ropa preferida, y lo seguirá siendo, luego agarre un peine que tenia revuelto por allí y me peine un poco, tenia que estar bonita para ver a mi esposo por ultima vez…y para que el vea de lo que se pierde por dejarse morir tan fácil, estos pensamientos me animaban y me desesperanzaban al mismo tiempo, pero, el ahora esta en un lugar mejor…el era buena persona, el se fue al cielo, estoy segura de eso, creo que después de esto cambiare mi religión, quien sabe, pero no pensare que el incesto es pecado, ¡JAMAS!, si por algo ese Dios el cual prohibía su amor permitió que ellos tuvieran a Rin Eso para ella no es pecado, por algo dejo que nos amaramos…que nos amemos…..yo lo sigo amando y nunca veré a otro hombre…podía escuchar que Rin y Len iban a iniciar otra discusión así que ella salio, claro, antes de eso, agarro la cajita de el escritorio y cuando abrió la puerta estaban Rin y Len, Len sostenía un cuadro y Rin iba a reírse un poco, Luego entendí lo que estaban haciendo..entonces intervine—Perdona Rin, Perdona por decirte que esos hombres y ese niño éramos tu padre yo y tu..,Yo….Yo quería darte un pasado, aunque este sea falso, necesitabas saber….mínimo….Tu pasado para ser alguien en el futuro….-Estaba diciendo eso en voz Ronca y una lagrima cruzo por mi mejilla, Veo que Rin se para y se dirige a mi lado…-¡Perdóname!, ¡ese día en que partiste a casa de tu abuela, yo dije que tu abuelo te de una lección para que madures un poco!¡Si esta es la lección me arrepiento de haberlo dicho!..¡Perdóname!¡Todo es mi culpa!¡Yo siempre tuve la culpa!, ¡F-Fue descuido mío el pararme en medio de la calle, si yo…si yo no hubiera parado la madre de Len estaría viva….además…si no hubiera dejado a Luki a ir a "tomar aire afuera" estaría aquí y tendrías un papa y un pasado y un primo que no es mafioso ni tampoco te odia, tendrías Tíos comprensivos y no un Tío culpador, tu abuela viviría aquí y no tendrías que ir a visitarla todos los días, tendrías una vida ideal!-Entonces Rin me abraza y no dijo nada, yo solo lloraba, si tenia razón, todo es mi culpa, todo empezó ese maldito Día en que Luki llamo a los Kagamine y no a un hospital

-Tu no tienes la culpa-Ese comentario salio de la boca menos pensada para mi..-Cada uno decide las cosas que quiere hacer, si mueres en el intento, no es culpa de otros, pues es algo que tu elegiste para tu destino…no tienes que culparte Lily…Hay muchas Bocas para culpar pero no para culparse, lo tuyo es muy valiente e idiota al mismo tiempo…-Len estaba sentado y calmado en una de las sillas soltando ese tipo de palabras sabias, mientras deja el cuadro que estuvo en su mano en la mesa..-Es hora de irnos, si no, se llevaran el cuerpo para investigarlo sin mi, cosa que no quiero, vamos …-Luego de esto Len se levanto y se dirigió asta la puerta de salida , en cambio Rin me soltó , se limpio las lagrimas y me extendió la mano, para ir a afrontar esto juntas, ella vera a su padre y yo veré al amor de mi vida, tome su mano, esa mano que cuando nació era tan pequeña e indefensa ahora me sostenía con firmeza para ir a afrontar la desgracia, pero, nos teníamos la una a la otra apoyándonos para superar esto juntas…

**(RIN POV)**

Me dirigí a la puerta, estaba abierta, de seguro Len la abrió con otro de sus "secretos mafiosos" En el patio estaba su moto, pero esta no era la de siempre, parecía ser de la que hablo con Kaito el día en que lo conocí

-Súbanse-Dijo Len posicionándose en la Motocicleta color Rojo con detalles en dorado…

-¿Entraremos los 3 hay?-Pregunta mi mama al ver el tamaño de su motocicleta…

-Si, pero, si se organizan como dicto..-Len agarro el casco y me lo tiro, yo logre atraparlo de puro milagro, parecía ser un casco nuevo.., luego observo que el se pone el casco de siempre y mi mama infla los cachetes en forma infantil…

-¿¡Y para mi!-Dijo agitando los brazos como bebe

-¡Huy Dios mío!-Len se quita el caso y se lo lanza a Lily, esta lo agarra y se lo pone, Luego Len me mira y frunce el seño…-¿Acaso no te pondrás el casco?-Yo ago caso a su pedido indirecto y me lo pongo, el olor en este no es como en el de Len, parece que no fue usado desde que se compro..Luego Len dicta las "instrucciones" de cómo sentarse en la motocicleta para que todos entremos….-Lily atrás de mi sentándose en ese espacio especial que queda para los acompañantes y…-Me mira y piensa un rato Luego suelta una risita que solo yo pude lograr ver y prosiguió,…-Y tu Caperucita, aquí adelante-Dijo para luego darle palmadas a un espacio en su asiento, parecía que se había echado un poco para atrás para darme espacio, yo solo me subí donde el dijo, quería ir a ver a mi papa como de el lugar…-¡Hay Voy!-Dio el aviso y arranco, Sentí que los brazos de mi mama se aferraban a Len , de seguro tenia miedo de caerse, pero que aya echo eso izo que me diera una sensación rara, me dieron ganas de quitar sus manos de allí no me importaba si se caía o no, El viento me pegaba por la velocidad en la que íbamos, podía sentir el pecho de Len rozando mi espalda , ay que se tenia que inclinar para adelante y así lograr agarrar el volante, por que yo estaba en medio de el volante y el, entonces decidí "ayudarlo", igual no se si cuanta como ayuda, pero me pegue a el para que mi diminuto cuerpo, comparado con el suyo claro, "desperezca" como así decirlo, para que sus brazos alcanzaran con mas facilidad el volante…..-¡Te diré algo Caperucita!..-Len gritaba para que escuche, ya que el casco oprimía un poco mis oídos

-¡¿Qué?-Intente responderle alto para que el sonido traspasara el casco…

-¡Llevas el traje de la escuela ¿recuerdas?-¡Acabo de recordarlo!¡El traje de la escuela lleva una falda que además de ser muy corta es liviana!, baje mi mirada con miedo a ver que paso y allí estaba, mi falda estaba levantada por el viento y estaba mostrando mis bragas al mundo entero..entonces, con mis manos baje la falda y la sostuve, que suerte que Len me aviso que….¿¡QUE HACIA ESE LOBO HENTAI VIENDOME ESA PARTE DE EL CUERPO!

-¿¡Que hacías mirando allí!-

-¡Tu te inclinaste y me dejaste la vista libre!¡Ya se que fue para que alcanzara el volante pero de todas formas!-Tenia ganas de pegarle una cachetada, pero no podía, no debía inclinarme por que si no me caería de la Motocicleta y no quería

-**¡PERVERTIDO!**-Le grite fuerte para que me escuchara..

-**¡Y CON ORGULLO!**-¡Ese maldito lobo siempre tenia una respuesta a todo!¡Como lo odio!..Luego de un rato en Motocicleta paro y se bajo de esta..-Ya llegamos..-Me quite el casco y se lo di, mi mama izo lo mismo, Len abrió el asiento de la Moto y los puso adentro, luego la cerro y estaciono la Motocicleta, se dirigió a nosotras y nos agarro el hombro, su mano derecha sostenía a mama y a mi su mano izquierda y nos dirigí hacia dentro de un edificio, estaba sucio y oscuro pero se podía ver con claridad a las personas y las cosas que estaban allí, a veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo aguanta aquí adentro este hombre?..es algo a lo que nunca tendré una respuesta…-Ya llegamos-Luego veo que un hombre con pelo amarillo y ojos de el mismo color se acerca a Len y le dice algunas cosas, luego Len ingresa a una habitación y vuelve dentro de un rato, en esos momentos, no podía hacer nada mas que observar a mi mama, en sus ojos, podía verse ese miedo de ver lo que había adentro de esa puerta, entonces le agarro la mano, para demostrarle que no esta sola, ella me mira y yo con la mejor sonrisa que podía darle en este momento, le sonreí, no era muy grande como todas las otras que podía hacer, pero parece que la izo sentir mejor..Luego Len sale de la habitación…-Pasen de a una, quien quiere pasar primero…-Yo y mi mama nos miramos intentando decidir quien seria la que pasaría primero asta que mi mama rompió el silencio

-Y-Yo me are un testamento, y para cuando entres Será de noche, así que, pasa tu primero-Me soltó la mano y me empujo hacia Len..Yo solo asentí y Len me condujo hacia adentro de la sala, adentro, había mucha luz, parecía que estaban inspeccionando el cuerpo, podía escuchar los murmullos de los que estaban allí **"ante brazo y pierda izquierda"" Parece que tiene graves heridas, en especial en la cabeza""Tiene amenazas escritas a ras de piel en el pecho"** Todo eso me estaba traumando,…**"Tiene signos de vida, pero no son muy fuertes""esta en un estado vegetal que terminara matándolo"**..¡Estaba en estado vegetal!

-No esta completamente muerto, pero morirá pronto, Las heridas las recibió, según los expertos médicos de la mafia, hace aproximadamente 16 horas o mas, su cuerpo esta muy maltratado y perdió demasiada sangre, de todas formas, si despierta, morirá en menos de 2 días, por que su cerebro esta realmente destrozado y no aguantaría el estilo de vida común…Le quedan horas de vida..-Me agarraron unas ganas de ir a avisarle a mama pero..-No vayas a avisarle a tu madre-¡Que por que! yo solo, lo mire con una cara que demostraba lo que estaba pensando..-Si le avisas, se hará falsas esperanzas, morirá pronto y de seguro, una angustia gigante la consumirá por no poder haberlo "salvado"…tienes que dejar que muera…-Len tenia razón, ahora que yo lo sabia, era cómplice de Len, no podía decirle a mama, ella, ella se sentirá triste si muere en frente de sus ojos..….-Solo quédate asta que muera, no tardara mucho-Esas palabras me hicieron pensar que Len era el tipo mas cruel del mundo entero, pero cuando vi sus ojos, reflejaban tristeza, el ¿estaba triste?...

-Len…-Articule esa palabra para que luego len me agarrara la mano y me dirigiera hacia el "cadáver" de mi padre…

-Creo que tienes que verlo, háblale, para que conozca tu voz antes de morir..-Cuando baje la mirada a esa camilla cubierta por sabanas blanca, pude verlo, tenia el rostro lleno de tajos y tenia una cara melancólica, Su pelo estaba manchado de sangre, pero aun así se podía apreciar su pelo rosa pastel, su piel era muy blanca y era muy, bonito, parecía un muñeco de porcelana, estire mi mano para tocarlo, cuando lo toque, estaba frío, pero estaba un poco tibio, parecía que era una llama que se estaba apagando poco a poco

-Háblale-Len me dijo que le hable, me parecía que tenia que hacerlo, quería, que el supiera que después de todo, yo estoy aquí, con el , yo, su hermosa bebita que nunca pudo ver…ahora grande, estaba a su lado…

-**Papa**….-Era la única forma de la que podía iniciar la conversación, si es que me estaba escuchando,..Len izo una seña y todos los que estaban allí se marcharon de el lugar, dejándonos solos, Yo, Papa y Len éramos los únicos en la habitación..Proseguí-Hola, soy yo, tu bebe-Ni siquiera había empezado y ya estaba llorando a mares el molesto sonido de la maquina la cual indicaría cuando mi papa estaría en un lugar mejor cruzaban la habitación, pitidos, uno tras otro, era incomodo pero, necesitaba hablar con el como sea..-Mi mama termino poniéndome el nombre de Rin, espero que te guste….Yo, estoy muy feliz de poder verte, al fin conocí a mi papa,….eres muy bonito ¿sabes?, mama también esta bonita, vino con la ropa que tu le compraste la otra vez ¿recuerdas? La remera amarillo pastel y el Jean, yo, yo tengo el pelo corto por los hombros y rubio como mama, pero, es lacio como el tuyo, si tan solo pudiera ver tus ojos, creo que sabría si saque tus ojos o no,..¿Te acuerdas de el pequeño Len?-Len al ser mencionado se acerco-Pues, ya no es tan pequeño, esta a mi lado ahora mismo, creo, que podría decir que es mas alto que tu, pero no te enojes, tu sigues siendo el mayor, ahora mama esta afuera, esperando su tiempo para entrar, tal vez no aguantes para cuando ella entre, pero, te aseguro que su voz no ha cambiado en nada y por mala suerte su carácter tampoco,…Mi mama es muy fuerte, ha aguantado el estar sola criándome en tu ausencia, y nunca trajo a otro hombre a casa…según ella, no hay hombre mas bello que tu,…Te aseguro que mama te sigue amando con la misma intensidad de antes, tal vez mas, y puedo prometerte, que te seguirá amando aunque no estés aquí, por que yo soy el resultado de su amor, y mientras yo viva, su amor también lo ara, mas bien, creo que cuando yo muera, ustedes se seguirán amando asta el final,…y yo también te amo papa….Apenas te he visto y ya llevas un espacio muy grande en mi corazón,….Ahora, creo que es hora de que duermas…¿no?, descansa papa….descansa en paz-Saque mi mano de su mejilla y me aleje un poco….minutos pasaron y la maquina dejo de dar pitidos para sustituirlo con uno muy largo, que nunca volverá a convertirse en pitidos , apenas la maquina cambio, mis lagrimas empezaron a salir como un río interminable que caía y no paraba,…Me aferre a Len para, mínimo, tener un hombro donde llorar, el solo, puso una mano sobre mi espalda…Luego de minutos que para mi parecieron horas, Len me agarro de los hombros y me miro con un semblante triste y solo dijo…

-Es hora de que pase tu madre-Tenia razón, mi madre tenia que verlo….Me soltó y me dirigió hacia la salida y afuera estaba mi mama, esperando, espero que no note mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar..Mi mama solo me soltó una sonrisa y entro acompañada de Len a la sala..Luego siento una mano en mi hombro….era Miku…

-¡¿Miku?, ¿¡Que haces aquí!..-Miku me abrazo

-Kaito me dijo que encontraron a tu padre y le dije que me traiga aquí-Dijo mientras me abrazaba brindándome total apoyo…Me sentía mejor con un abrazo de mi amiga Kaito estaba atrás de nosotras comiendo helado, me separe de Miku y salude a Kaito, ahora solo falta esperar a que mi mama salga de la habitación…

**(LILY POV)**

Allí estaba, acostado, solo, me acerque a el y lo toque…

-Luki,...estas frió mi amor..¿por que?¿por que no despiertas y me dices algo?-intente aferrarme a esa fantasía...

**QUE NUNCA SE HARÍA REALIDAD..**

Empecé a llorar devuelta,…mientras agarraba su cuerpo, el cual estaba pesado y lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas,…-¡Por que!¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?¡Háblame Luki!..-Len solo se bastaba con mirarme-Te amo Luki, Duerme niño bonito….-Lo solté y lo deje con delicadeza en la camilla-Te amo mucho..mucho-Lo bese en sus fríos labios, que seguían teniendo ese toque que me derretía y luego lo mire,…Me dolía mucho verlo así, pero, me separe de el y mire al techo..-y…¿es lindo por allí?-El ya no estaba aquí, lo que estaba en esa camilla no era Luki, era el caparazón que la nueva mariposa había dejado para volar hacia el cielo… Luki estaba en un mejor lugar, donde nadie podía hacerle daño….-Te amo…..- dije pera luego colocar la cajita que había llevado al lado de su cabeza-Y te regalo, La otra parte que me queda de corazón…Llévatelo todo..contigo-Cuando lo mire por ultima vez, pude ver, una bonita sonrisa

**(LUKI POV)**

**16 años atrás…..**

¡WOOOW!-Salí de el hospital con los brazos levantados gritándole a la faz de la tierra mi felicidad-¡ES NIÑA!¡UNA BONITA Y ADORABLE NIÑA!-¡Estaba muy feliz!¡me sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo!..toda la gente que pasaba me miraba con cara rara, parecía que era por que había gritado tanto…-Uff…ya me desquite..-Me di media vuelta para volver adentro de el hospital pero una mano me agarro el hombro…Me di vuelta y era nada mas que mi fiel compañero Dell-¡Compadre!¡¿Qué te trae por aquí?-De la nada Dell saca su revolver y me apunta en la cara, amenazando con matarme…

-Sabemos la dirección de tu hogar, así que,_** si no quieres que tu hija y esposa mueran, ven con nosotros-**_

Yo solo mostré una cara sorprendida, pero luego sonreí

-Okey-Entonces Dell me agarro de el brazo y con fuerza me introdujo dentro de un auto color blanco con los vidrios polarizados, el se subió a el asiento de adelante…

-¿Cuándo dejaras de tomarte todo con una sonrisa?-Pregunta Dell para que luego, el conductor con pelo de color aguamarina arranque el auto y se ponga en marcha

-Dell….todo tiene que tomarse con una sonrisa…-fue lo único que conteste mientras sonreía

-Tsk-Luego se me ocurrió preguntarle..

-¿Qué haremos?-Lo pregunte en tono de niño pequeño…

-Jaja, es sorpresa Luki, una bonita sorpresa…,Te diré, Luki, abandonar la mafia por una mujer jaja, que cosa mas estupida de tu parte…-Dell solo prendió uno de sus cigarrillos y empezó a fumarlo…-Te mostraremos nuestra venganza hacia esa mujer por haberte arrebatado de la mafia-Esto no iba bien

-¡Me dijiste que no le harías nada Lily ni a mi niña!-Dell solo se río

-¿Yo dije eso?, jajaja Luki, pobre ingenuo….La gente puede mentir ¿sabes?-Eso me saco de mis casillas, si estuviera llevando mi arma ya lo hubiera asesinado, pero no la llevaba encima, le prometí a Lily que nunca mas llevaría una encima, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-Vamos a divertirnos mucho-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6 Meses después…**

-¡Que harán!-Estaba amarrado en el asiento trasero de ese maldito auto negro en el cual me habían raptado la otra vez

-¡Venganza!¡eso haremos!-Con todas mis fuerzas, me corrí hacia el medio, así pudiendo ver el frente y saber lo que harían, entonces, vi una silueta, ese conjunto, ¡yo lo conocía!¡era Lily!, veía como el auto se acercaba mas y mas a esta, cuanto mas se acercaba podía ver a un pequeño bebe en sus brazos ¡mi bebe!

-¡ESTAS LOCO!¡FRENA AHORA!-Grite lo mas fuerte que pude…en eso Dell y Mikuo, el conductor, se dieron vuelta a mirarme y Dell me quemo en el hombro con la punta de su cigarrillo De la nada sentimos que un cuerpo pasaba por el parabrisas, esos pelos rubios fue lo ultimo que vi, asta que Dell se dio vuelta y se río con una risa maléfica y Mikuo Volvió a arrancar…Mis esperanzas y ganas de vivir se habían marchitado…Mi amor y mi Bebe, habían muerto afrente de mis ojos…

**16 años después**

Logre escapar de el lugar en donde me dejaron cautivo y atado…Corría con todo lo que me daban las piernas,…Golpee a un hombre que estaba por subirse a su moto y me subí a esta, luego la arranca y Salí pitando…A toda velocidad, esquivando autos, semáforos, guardias de transito, necesitaba huir de ese putrefacto lugar, para que mínimo, yo sea una evidencia y un superviviente que demuestre el amor que Lily y yo nos profesamos, tenia que huir a toda velocidad y encontrar alguna luz que me salve de este cuarto oscuro en el que me encontraba Luego escuche un Balazo…me estaban siguiendo y ya me habían encontrado como objetivo, habían muchísimos subidos en motos y autos persiguiéndome, algo que me enseño el estar en la mafia, es que, si enojas al don, en este caso Dell, Todos se enojaban, la motocicleta no iba mas rápido de lo que yo estaba yendo, entonces llegan a pegarme un tiro en el pie, y caigo, la caída izo que mi cerebro se golpeara con el piso y causándome un dolor tan fuerte que era inimaginable..Luego se detuvieron y me rodearon empezaron a pegarme a acuchillearme con navajas que ellos tenían ya en sus bolsillos, me tiraban piedras y uno se atrevió a abrirme la camisa y escribirme en el pecho a ras de piel con su navaja "esto te pasa por intentar huir, la próxima te aseguro que morirás" el dolor era insoportable, luego de horas de tortura y dolor inaguantable me agarraron de los brazos y las piernas y me llevaron a un descampado…Luego me tiraron y mi cabeza termino impactándose con una roca que me causo un fallecer terrible, me desmaye de el dolor..y escuche una motocicleta, pensé que venían por mas venganza pero, este solo llamo refuerzos, y por lo que sentí me levantaron y me llevaron…no se a donde, pero el olor a tabaco era muy fuerte…esos hombres que me cargaron me estaban investigando mientras uno hablaba por teléfono, pude escuchar lo que decía…

-¡Len! ¡D-Digo Don!, ¡la operación Luki Kagamine 01 ha sido todo un éxito!, pero, lamento informarle que esta muerto,…bueno, esta en un estado parecido, venga rápido-Luego escucho la tapare el celular cerrándose- El Don Len vendrá en camino-¡¿Len!¡¿Es el Len que yo creo que es?¡¿Ese niño tierno con marinerito se volvió el Don de la mafia?¿¡y por que me buscaba a mi!¡¿Será que?¿esta solo?¿no le queda familia?, eran probabilidades bajas, pero para algo me estaba buscando,…Luego, paso como media hora y por cada minuto que pasaba, mi mente se apagaba cada vez mas…

-**Háblale**-Esa voz se me hacia familiar, cómoda, y la próxima que escuche, era como la de un ángel

-_**Papa**_…-**¡Esa voz me dijo papa!¿acaso?**- Hola, soy yo, tu bebe-**¡No podía ser!¡estaba estallando en felicidad!**- ..-Mi mama termino poniéndome el nombre de Rin, espero que te guste….-**¡Me encanta, Rin te queda muy bien!**-Yo, estoy muy feliz de poder verte, al fin conocí a mi papa,-**Yo también estoy feliz de poder verte o escucharte**-….eres muy bonito ¿sabes?,-**Jaja, me ruborizas**- mama también esta bonita, vino con la ropa que tu le compraste la otra vez ¿recuerdas? La remera amarillo pastel y el Jean-**¡Si me acuerdo!¿y tu?¿Como eres de bonita?**-yo, yo tengo el pelo corto por los hombros y rubio como mama, pero, es lacio como el tuyo, si tan solo pudiera ver tus ojos, creo que sabría si saque tus ojos o no,-**Ojala también pudiera verte los ojos hija mía**-..¿Te acuerdas de el pequeño Len?-**¡Si! ¡Como no!¡ese enanito!**-Pues, ya no es tan pequeño, esta a mi lado ahora mismo, creo, que podría decir que es mas alto que tu,-**¡Que!¡ese enanito es mas alto que yo!**- pero no te enojes, tu sigues siendo el mayor-**Mas te vale, y ¿Dónde esta tu mama ahora?** -ahora mama esta afuera, esperando su tiempo para entrar, tal vez no aguantes para cuando ella entre, pero, te aseguro que su voz no ha cambiado en nada y por mala suerte su carácter tampoco-**Jo, ¡ya me imagino!**…-Mi mama es muy fuerte, ha aguantado el estar sola criándome en tu ausencia, y nunca trajo a otro hombre a casa…según ella, no hay hombre mas bello que tu,…Te aseguro que mama te sigue amando con la misma intensidad de antes, tal vez mas, y puedo prometerte, que te seguirá amando aunque no estés aquí,-**Yo, Yo también la sigo amando, nunca me fije ni me fijaría en otra mujer que no sea ella**- por que yo soy el resultado de su amor, y mientras yo viva, su amor también lo ara, mas bien, creo que cuando yo muera, ustedes se seguirán amando asta el final,-**Tienes mucha razón Rin**…-y yo también te amo papa….Apenas te he visto y ya llevas un espacio muy grande en mi corazón,-**Tu también Rin..Ni siquiera se como es tu cara y ya te amo….**-Ahora, creo que es hora de que duermas…¿no?, descansa papa-**Si, Descansare**-….descansa en paz-**Lo are Rin, Ahora que se que Tu madre y tu están bien….yo puedo, al fin puedo, estar en paz, dormir en paz y cuidarlas en paz…y tranquilamente me entregare a esa calida luz que me envuelve para así….poder verla, otra vez…..y cuidarlas desde el cielo…..**

**(RIN POV)**

Pude ver a mi mama salir de la sala con un semblante triste….¿Que habrá pasado?, Veo que Len sale por ultimo cerrando la puerta detrás de si y Miku va corriendo al lado de mi mama

-¡Buenas tardes señora!, yo soy Hatsune Miku ¡y soy amiga se su hija!, ¡espero su aprobación!-Dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza para abajo con las manos pidiendo un por favor..

-¡Jaja!¡Claro que si!...-Mi mama izo que Miku levantara la cabeza, Miku después de oír esto vino corriendo a mi lado, me agarro la mano y señalo el horizonte

-¡Vamos hacia la felicidad!-Yo solo solté una gota de sudor , De la nada, se escucha a la puerta abrirse repentinamente y detrás de esta entra Lennard..

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?-Len parecía enojado, creo, o me da la impresión de que Lennard no era un invitado

-¿¡Que!¡¿Ahora esta mal venir a ver a tu hermano fallecido?-

-No, ¡lo que esta mal, es que tengas los huev*s para pisar este lugar en mi presencia!-Definitivamente, Len iba a iniciar otra pelea

**(LEN POV)**

Ese desgraciado se atrevió a venir aquí, voy a darle un feo recuerdo para que nunca vuelva a pisar este lugar...

**-**tsk..¡Yo tengo los huev*s mas grandes que tu!-De la nada un silencio incomodo se formo en el ambiente...

-Que feo sonó eso..-Lily dijo eso mientras se tapaba la boca

-Si...la verdad..pero aun hay algo mucho mas asqueroso...-Lily me mira, Kaito también , Asta Miku, que, en ese momento le suelta la mano a Rin, Rin también me mira...-¿Quieren saber que es?...-Todos asintieron, ja, pobres se les pudrirán los ojos, Lentamente me acerco, a la persona que se parece a mi madre y le agarro la muñeca, ella me mira, yo la miro, y en un rápido movimiento tire su muñeca para arriba y le enceste un beso en medio de esos labios que me gustaban tanto, su forma , su sabor, solo 2 veces los había probado y ya me volvían loco, digamos que...Yo también era un enfermo..de seguro mas que ella...pero..yo tengo que odiarla...cosa que no puedo

**¿¡POR QUE TE AMO TANTO!¡ MALDICIÓN, DÍMELO!**

**pero es algo a lo que nunca tendré respuesta, por que no puedo decírtelo...por tu bien...**

Prima mía

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**WOOOW PRIMER LEN POV JEJE**

**Mi falta de inspiración esta llegando y este capitulo lo demuestra T.T siento que quedo muy...pobre**

**Sakura:Jajaja muérete de intriga sakuraaa *_* jejeje, y no te preocupes, habrán muchos mas besos (wooow)(?) Me pone feliz ver tus comentarios, por que dicen que mi historia va para bien y eso me pone feliz ¡también me pone feliz que te guste! hay veces en que ni yo pienso que este buena u_uU...tus historias también son muy buenas :D**

**Montse:Le encestaste (en parte jeje) ¡el padre de Rin no estaba completamente muerto!pero...tampoco andaba de parranda XD **

**Prisi-Chan:Quien no quisiera ser Rin */_/* Gracias por tu opinión sobre mi fic jeje **

**¡Comentarios como los de ustedes me impulsan a seguir!¡Gracias!**


	8. Uniforme color bordo

**(RIN POV)**

¿¡Por que siempre a mi!, ¡Siempre viene y me besa sin nada que decir!, ¡mínimo que sea un poco mas romántico y menos impulsivo!, Espera que estoy diciendo!, ¡Ni siquiera tiene que besarme, es mi primo!, Mientras Len me besaba, podía ver, o por lo menos sentir las miradas de todos, ya que el cuerpo de Len al frente mío no me dejaba ver con claridad, Luego de unos segundos que me parecieron horas, por el momento incomodo en que lo izo se separo de mi y luego se rio de lado, ese Maldito Lobo impulsivo se estaba divirtiendo conmigo,…¡Otra vez!

-¿Qué te pareció Lennard?-Si, definitivamente me uso para uno de sus planes "Maléficos" o por lo menos perturbadores…-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Te comió la lengua el lobo?-Len me suelta la muñeca y se dirige a un Lennard traumado, Mientras Miku se acerca a mi..

-¿No eran primos?-Sabia que iba a preguntarme eso…

-Humm….se supone que si pero, últimamente estoy recibiendo este tipo de acosos…-Luego veo que Kaito se dirige a Len parecía enojado..Los pasos de Kaito eran lo único que se escuchaba en toda la habitación, mientras Miku y Yo observábamos la próxima jugada del peli azul, Len parecía que iba a pegarle a Lennard pero…

**(KAITO POV)**

-¡MENTIROSO!-Grite con todo lo que me daban mis cuerdas vocales, me dirigí a Len, el solo se dio vuelta, genial, me había dejado la rampa lista, en un hábil movimiento le pegue en la cara, su rostro solo giro para el costado…, su pelo no dejaba ver sus ojos, no sabia como había reaccionado…-¡ME DIJISTE QUE NO LO HARIAS!,¡LO PROMETISTE Y LO ROMPISTE!-Necesitaba descargarme, necesitaba reclamarle esa falta que el había cometido..-¡Tu…Tu..!-No sabia como continuar la oración…Tenia tantas quejas e insultos dentro mío que no sabia por cual empezar..pero..Len me mira a la cara con ojos decisivos…

-Me siento lleno…-Apenas lo dijo, ya sabia a lo que se refería….pero, ¡Maldición!..No tenia por que….el era…el era el Don mas centrado en su trabajo que en lo demás, no podía hacerle esto a el grupo….-Lo lamento Kaito…En serio….-Silencio, era lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar, todos los que se encontraban allí permanecían en silencio esperando la orden de el Don para atacarme y arrepentirme de pegarle en la cara…pero no es escucho nada mas que….

Disparos, Sangre brotando de la boca de alguien..

…Len cayendo al piso…

Estaba en shock, cuando, atrás, vi a ese hombre, llevaba un Arma, parece, que Cuando Len bajo la guardia le encesto el ataque…Yo no podía hacer nada mas que mirar el cuerpo de Len de cara al el piso..sus manos tocaban mis zapatos, parece que todos menos ese hombre que respondía a el nombre de Lennard estábamos en shock..Un grito se presento en la sala y era de…

**-¡LEEEEEENN!-**Un grito desgarrador se presento por parte de Rin la cual se soltó de Miku, parece que por el shock se aferro a el brazo de Rin, esta salió disparada hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el piso…y lo dio vuelta, Luego de esto, todos los allí presentes se abalanzaron hacia Lennard por la rabia de haber atacado a su Don, Lennard solo tiro 2 Balazos los cuales desconozco su objetivo y luego cayo al piso por la cantidad de personas que le pegaban, parece que uno de los que estaban allí llamo a la ambulancia….pero teníamos que llevar el cuerpo de Len afuera de la Base, a ver si, la descubrían y nos encerraban a todos… Luego muchos de los que allí estaban cargaron a Len, obviamente, después de que con mucho esfuerzo desprendieran a la chica que tanto se aferraba a los ropajes de este y lloraba pidiendo que no se lo llevasen, creo que tenia que ayudar en algo así que agarre a Rin y la retuve para que no corriera atrás de este..Luego Miku se acerco a ella y la abrazo…

-Aléjate de ella…-Miku me dijo eso, yo no entendía por que ais que le pregunte..

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-Luego Miku me miro con una cara enojada y triste…

-Tienes su sangre..-Al escuchar eso, baje mi cara para encontrar la remera blanca que antes llevaba puesta, ahora Roja, completamente..asi que solo me aleje

-Miku….voy a donde esta Len, cuando Rin se calme un poco, llévala hasta allí…-

-¿Dónde es?-Claro, me olvide de decirle eso, era muy importante…

-En donde estacione la motocicleta, allí es-Luego de eso Salí corriendo con toda la velocidad que podía recorrer y encontré a varios miembros dejando el cuerpo de Len en la acera… Solo me acerque para tocarle el hombro… -Tranquilo Len, y sestaras bien…-El solo sonrió de una manera que nunca creí que podría hacerlo…de una manera en la cual se demostraba que era…Feliz… Luego cerro los ojos y…

-¿Viste?…E-Ella se…se pr- preocu- preocupo p-por M-M-Mi…..-Yo solo le tape la boca, el abrió los ojos, parecía que hacia mucha fuerza al hacerlo…

-No hables,…ya tendrás tiempo para hablar..ahora, solo relájate..-El asintió y cerro los ojos…escuchaba que en su respiración, parecía que respiraba agua, era un sonido de burbujas, era obvio que tenia sangre en sus pulmones…..En ese momento, solo deseaba que la ambulancia llegara Rápido…No quería dos perdidas en un mismo día..

**(MIKU POV)**

-Tranquila….-Era lo único que podía decirle, estaba temblando he hipando en mi pecho mientras yo solo le acariciaba la cabeza….

-¿Qu-que sucedió con…con Lennard?-Una oración que al fin pudo hacer completa, después de muchos intentos de decir algo..-

-Lo encerraron-Rin seguía llorando, sentía como mi pecho se mojaba, de seguro era por que Rin estaba llorando a cantaros….Lily, su madre, sequia en estado de shock…no se había movido ni un centímetro…Se quedo estática con los ojos bien abiertos, creo que se le causo un trauma al ver a su primo matar a su propio hijo….-Rin…-Ella solo asintió como para decirme que estaba escuchando..-Si quieres ir a ver a Len,..Tienes que tranquilizarte…-Parece que esas palabras fueron magia, al instante Rin paro de llorar y me miro…

-¿Y mama?-Yo solo mire a Lily,..seguía en la misma posición de antes..parada en esa pequeña esquina..

-Parece que se quedara aquí….-Me sentía toda una madre dando ese tipo de palabras a Rin…Ella solo asintió y….

-Quiero ir a ver a Len..-Yo solo asentí y la conduje afuera de la Base..

**(LILY POV)**

Fue, fue mucho para mi en un solo día…la muerte de mi esposo, y ahora…y ahora…..Len, ese niñito alegre que ahora no es tan alegre…el..¿iba a morir?..pero..el solo acaba de empezar su vida, no puede morir, no sin antes darse cuanta de todas las maravillas que hay…La amistad, la felicidad, el..el amor….El no podía morir…no todavía…Después de todo esto, Lennard se volvió mi peor enemigo…

**(RIN POV)**

Necesitaba verlo, no podía dejarme, ¿primero mi papa y ahora el?¡No podía!¡Ese Lobo Hentai no debía morir!, Podía ver una cabellera Azul arrodillada en el piso y varias personas Rondando el lugar, seguro eran de la Mafia…Entonces me solté de Miku, ella intentaba detenerme pero nada iba a hacerlo, solo me acerque a ese cuerpo que yacía en el piso, me arrodille a su lado, le agarre la cabeza y la apoye en mis rodillas, Kaito me miraba extrañado, luego se fue, creo que para dejarnos un poco de privacidad….Yo, yo no podía hacer nada mas que exigirle…-No te mueras..¡No tienes que morir!, Si tu te mueres….Y-ya no podre decirle a nadie Lobo Hentai….y-y…y ya no tendré un motivo para amargarme la vida…¡Tu no puedes morir!..-Le agarre la cabeza y la acerque a mi nada mas para gritarle…-¡No debes morir!¡No puedes Dejarme al igual que mi padre.., El ya no esta aquí pero tu si! así que…¡Tienes que luchar como siempre lo as echo!¡¿Recuerdas cuando Rompiste la puerta de mi abuela?,¡¿Acaso eso te detuvo?,¡¿Recuerdas cuando luchaste con Meiko?,¡¿Acaso eso te detuvo?, ¡Si eso no te detuvo, esto tampoco!-Luego sentí su mano en mi cara…El abrió los ojos y me miro agradecido….

-Gracias..-Su voz sonaba débil y Ronca, parecía que estaba tomando algo…Luego se acerco mas a mi, pero no como las otras veces… las otras veces, el no me dejaba reaccionar de lo que pasaba, era rápido e inoportuno, pero este….este no,…así que, yo también me acerque para acortar la distancia, ya que el parecía no tener fuerza para acercarse mas,…Una parte en mi me decía que salga corriendo, por que éramos primos, pero había otra mas fuerte que me impedía rechazar lo que estaba pasando..Mi corazón latía fuerte, grandes cantidades de sangre iban hacia mis mejillas, entrecerré los ojos, preparada para lo que venia…Lo siguiente, aunque fue lo mismo que hacia siempre, fue mucho mejor que las otras veces, sentía el amor que provenía de ellos,..Yo también sentía amor,..era raro por que..usualmente, no le correspondo y cuando me suelta le tiro algún que otro insulto pero, este Len , el cual vi la primera vez que lo conocí, tirado, moribundo, sin capacidad para seguir a su orgullo y solo hacerle caso a su corazón, el cual necesitaba amor para llenar ese vacio que su infancia le había dejado…..me atraía,….o eso creo…No estoy muy segura, pero probablemente esa es la respuesta…Luego el pidió entrada con su lengua, para profundizar el beso, como todo el tiempo lo hubiera rechazado, pero, no se que idea retorcida e incestuosa cruzaba por mi mente, que izo que abriera la boca permitiendo que su lengua entrara, el no se iso esperar, recorrió toda parte de mi boca rápidamente, parecía que hace mucho quería hacer eso…pero algo me detuvo…

**Sangre…**

Sabor a sangre, el tenia sabor a sangre, le mordí la lengua haciendo que el la sacara, cuando lo izo se separo de mi y me miro confundido…Yo solo…

-Sangre…-Me tape la boca con la mano que me quedaba libre..Luego la saque para proseguir la oración-Tenias sabor a….-Len solo soltó un "Shhh" y con su dedo me tapo la boca luego saco su dedo y se dejo caer en mis piernas…

-Perdona…-No sabia que estaba disculpado pero…-Manche tu falda de la escuela…-Reaccione a eso y vi mi uniforme negro ahora

**Bordo…**

¡¿Tanta sangre estaba perdiendo?, yo solo atine a llorar, pensando que el moriría por falta de sangre…..t el me toco la cara, parecía que quería decir algo pero el sonido de burbujas salía de su boca, luego la cerro y sonrió, para después escuchar el sonido de la ambulancia que se aproximaba…Paso muy rápido…Los hombres con batas blancas bajaron de el auto con una camilla, me arrebataron a Len y lo subieron, Yo solo me pare y le agarre la bata a uno de esos hombres…

-¿¡Que quiere!-El hombre parecía ocupado, apurado, aprecia que quería responder mi pregunta lo mas rápido posible para salir pitando de allí..

-Y-yo quiero, yo quiero..quiero ir con el…-El hombre soltó una expresión sorprendida, tenia una cara de "estas demente"..Luego contesto…

-¿Que tipo de relación tienes con el paciente?-

**-Soy su novia…-**Necesitaba inventar algo rápido para que me dejaran entrar,…el hombre asintió y me agarro el brazo para hacerme ascender a esa camioneta amplia, Yo solo me senté en un banco que había allí cerca, pero antes , lo acerque a la camilla..Después de todo eso,..Le agarre la mano, el me devolvió el apretón, como para que sepa que seguía vivo…Las puertas se cerraron y partimos hacia el hospital..

**(MIKU POV)**

Esa Rin, Luego de todo el teatrito que se izo con su "Primo" si es que en realidad lo quería como tal, se fue dejándome como una idiota aquí parada, pero parece que no era la única idiota…allí estaba Kaito mirando como la ambulancia desparecía, me acerque a el y le agarre el brazo,…

-Tendrá que lavar su uniforme…-Era una oración estúpida pero..era lo único que no era triste al respecto de todo lo que paso, Kaito solo movió su cabeza en un signo afirmativo, parece que estaba de acuerdo conmigo en las dos versiones…Luego veo que Lily aparece y mira impacta el charco de sangre que Len dejo en el suelo…

-¿Qué sucedió?-Lily estaba impactada, impresionada, se notaba en su tono de voz…

-Es muy largo pero…te lo contare,…-Entonces, con todas mis fuerzas le conté lo que sucedió a esa mujer destrozada, que por cada palabra completa que decía, quedaba mas destrozada…

-Espero que Dios este de buen humor y le de una oportunidad..-Fue lo único que Lily atino a decir…Luego..-¿Me darían el cuerpo de Luki?-Kaito y yo la miramos impresionados…-Digo..para hacerle un funeral y descanse como debe..-Luego Kaito asintió con la cabeza…..Luego Kaito dijo algo que me izo sentir orgullosa de ser su novia

-Luki era buena persona por lo que se,….Así que…No estaría mal hacerle un funeral, pero en cambio…-Lily lo mira con incertidumbre…-Pero en cambio Len tendrá que ser el único hombre en la vida de Rin, No dejes que otro tenga algo con ella, ¿Entendido?-Lily solo asintió feliz…

-Me parece que este es el inicio de la felicidad…..-Dije para que Kaito y Lily asintieran Felices por la razón de mi comentario…

**QUE EQUIVOCADA ESTABA**

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**Ufff, Intentare que todos los capítulos, de ahora en adelante, sean de mínimo 5 hojas en Word jeje…**

**Me siento una asesina bueno,¡ pasemos a responder!**

**Dempa: Si la verdad Rin tiene la mayor suerte de el mundo…¡y quien no quiere a el Len pervertido!¡Dios mío!¡el Len pervertido es el núcleo de mi vida! Jeje**

**Prisi:Jeje asta a mi me dio risa esa parte jaaja…Me gusta que piensen que mi fic esta bueno (ni yo misma pienso eso, la verdad me considero muy perfeccionista)**

**Marie: Si..Hay veces en que no puedes negar que amas a una persona por que ni tu te la crees, jeje, creo que a Len le llego ese momento jaja, pero después de todo esto, seguirá siendo el mismo lobo hentai de siempre jeje ¡Len es un tipo duro señoras y señores!**

**Kiarakyes:¡No, gracias a ti!, yo siempre contesto jeje, por que ustedes se gastan en enviarme rewiews ¡yo me gasto en responder! Pues, aquí la continuación, tal vez te decepcione un poco pero bueno, hoy en día no tengo tanta inspiración jeje…**

**RinKag02:Si….yo también llore en el capitulo 7 me dolía en el alma escribir eso, pero en algún capitulo se tenían que poner serios ¿no?, gracias por tus comentarios jeje y también por el rewiew que dice….**

**_0000000_0000000**

**_00000000000000_0000000000000**

**_000000000000000000_000000000000000000**

**_00000**

**_0000**

**_0000**

**_0000**

**_00000**

**_000000**

**_000000000000000000000000**

**_00000000000000000000**

**_000000000000000**

**_0000000000**

**_000000**

**_000**

**_O**

**_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*bso*bso*_*bso*bso*bso*_**

**_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_**

**_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_**

**_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_**

**_*bso*bsoh*_*bso*_*bso*bso*_*bso*bso*_**

**_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_**

**_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_**

**_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_**

**_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*_*bso*bso*_*bso*bso*_**

**oooO**

**(...)... Oooo...**

**.\\..(...(...)...**

**..\\_)... )../...**

**... (_/...**

**oooO**

**(...)... Oooo...**

**.\\..(...(...)...**

**..\\_)... )../...**

**... (_/...**

**oooO**

**(...)... Oooo...**

**.\\..(...(...)...**

**..\\_)... )../...**

**... (_/...**

**oooO**

**(...)... Oooo...**

**.\\..(...(...)...**

**..\\_)... )./...**

**... (_/...**

**_00000_000000_**

**_000000000_000000000_**

**_00000000000_00000000000_**

**_000000000_000000000_**

**_00000_00000_**

**_000_000_**

**_0000_0000_**

**_0000_0000_**

**_00000_00000_**

**_000000_000000_**

**_0000000_0000000_0_**

**_0000000000000000_00_**

**_00000000000_00_**

**_000_000_**

**_000000000_**

**_000000_**

**La verdad fue muy largo jeje -_-**

**Esta bien ¡Meluu y su fic zombi se retiran por hoy!**


	9. Buscando en las estrellas

**Vocaloid no me pertenece dios quiera que sea así XD**

**Capitulo 9: Buscando en las estrellas**

**(RIN POV)**

-Uff…que suerte….-Dije luego de recibir la noticia de ese hombre con pelo Rubio que, al igual que yo, llevaba ganchos para el costado, no quiero ofender a nadie pero, parecía…..gay….,Su bata blanca llevaba un poco de sangre, Parece que el fue el medico que atendió a Len en su operación para retirar las balas de su cuerpo….Según me dijeron, tuvieron que quitarle un pulmón por la gravedad de este, me da pena,…..

-Lo que si,-Levante la cabeza, la cual antes había bajado para iniciar mi interrogatorio a mi misma..el doctor prosiguió-No tienes que forzarlo en tres meses, lo digo por que,…Ya que solo tiene un pulmón para respirar y su espalda esta gravemente dañada, no puede forzar sus músculos ni sus nervios, por que tal vez no este acostumbrado a, bueno, vivir con un solo pulmón, así que, tiene que evitar los deportes pesados o de alto riesgo..luego de eso…creo que puedes pasar a verlo..-

Bien, creo que Len no podrá pasarse por el cuartel en unos meses jeje,…Luego pase por esa puerta que tenia al frente, La abrí y Len parecía estar durmiendo, seguro estaba cansado, no llevaba su típico peinado atado en una coleta, su pelo estaba suelto,…y no llevaba nada mas que esos pantalones los cuales te dan en los hospitales, estaba completamente descubierto y sudando, parecía que tenia calor y tenia unos puntos en el lado izquierdo de el pecho, en ese instante, me sentí una pervertida mirándolo,….bueno, si tienes a un hombre, no importa quién, semi desnudo y jadeando en una cama, bueno…..te da para imaginar ¿No?

me acerque lentamente y le toque la cara, en un movimiento rápido, el agarro mi mano y me miro,….estaba apretando muy fuerte, tanto que me estaba doliendo..

-¿Qué hago aquí?¡Sácame de este lugar!-Entonces se levanto de golpe y me miro amenazante,..pero de la nada su mirada se debilito y se desplomo en la cama….-Me…me falta aire…-Luego toma una bocanada de aire para gritar..-¡¿POR QUE?-Yo no podía hacer nada, pero, necesitaba calmarlo, no podía hacer nada, no sabía como calmar a ese Lobo el cual saltaría a destrozar todo cuando tenga energías….

-Es..es que tienes que descansar y…¡y no saldrás hasta que estés mejor y recuperado!- Entonces Len se sentó en la cama y me miro, todavía sin soltar mi mano..y luego rio de una forma pervertida que izo que se me erizara la piel…entonces tira mi mano para abajo haciendo que me inclinara hacia este y se acerco a mi oído y me digo de una forma…esto…¿provocativa?

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que estoy mejor y recuperado?, te aviso que puedo hacerlo con las manos atadas en la espalda…-No se a que se refería pero, de seguro era un comentario de doble sentido

intente sacar mi mano para poder, finalmente enderezarme pero no podía, la sostenía fuerte y firme que parece que si sigo forzando mas se me saldrá la carne de los huesos,..

-¡Para, L-lobo H-hentai!-El no me izo caso y me agarro el cuello con la mano que tenia libre…

-¿Que?..Pero si hace unas horas tenias muchas ganas..-Este hombre se estaba pasando de la raya…

-Suéltame….-El solo se rio y empezó a besarme el cuello, yo no podía hacer nada que no sea ruborizarme, no podía no hacerlo, bueno, dicen que el cuello es el punto débil de la mujer,..¿o era la oreja?, no importa, solo quería alejarme de el, estaba siendo muy pervertido ¡y apenas salió de una operación!,¡¿Qué no le duele nada?…No note que el se había parado…

-Te engaño el Lobo caperucita..-Luego me soltó, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, yo me quede estática unos segundos para darme cuenta de lo que paso y luego voltee a perseguirlo…¡El no podía correr!¡¿Acaso quiere morir?...Corrí y corrí por todos lados pero nada….Me dio un escalofrió cuando siento que alguien me agarra el hombro…

-¡Len!-Al darme vuelta estaba el hombre que atendió a Len…estaba en problemas..

-¿Len?,¿¡No deberías estar TU con el!-El hombre tenía una expresión enfadada…

-S-si pero….el me..el….-No podía decirle que me sedujo besándome el cuello y luego huyo..-¡Fui al baño y el se escapo!-espero que me la crea

-¡¿No sabes que no tienes que ir al baño cuando hay un chico recién operado de el otro lado de la pared?-Uff. Que suerte me creyó…

-Bueno, P-perdone, pero ahora..¡Ayúdeme a buscarlo!-El hombre solo asintió y corrió junto a mi, lo buscamos por todos los rincones de este maldito hospital y ni una pisca de vida de su parte…

-Uff..-El hombre se desploma en el piso…-Que agotador…¡¿Cómo puede ese chico correr con un solo pulmón?Si es así con un pulmón y recién operado,…..no me imagino como será en perfecto estado de salud…-Yo me tire a su lado, también agotada por la larga travesía que hemos echo…

-Ni te imaginas….-El se dio vuelta a mirarme..-Es un Lobo con piel de Cordero….y muy insoportable-El solo miro a la pared que teníamos enfrente..

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Yo volteo para verlo, el no había sacado su vista de la pared..y luego me mira…-Digo,..creo que seria mejor si conocemos, mínimo nuestros nombres..-Me pareció buena idea, además tenia pinta de "persona común y corriente"

- Kagamine Rin-Era raro referirme a mi misma como "Kagamine, pero de ahora en adelante ese era mi apellido, ¿O no?-pero si deseas puedes decirme solo Rin..-El prosiguió luego de un rato de Silencio incomodo…

-Rinto…-El se mostro indiferente al decir eso…

-¿Y tu apellido?-Dije inclinándome un poco para ver su cara, estaba nostalgico

-No necesitas saberlo, después de todo, no me llamaras por el ¿no?-Tenia lógica pero….era raro que no me lo diga…me parece que la pinta de "persona común y corriente" se desvaneció muy rápido…pero no tenia que juzgarlo, no todavía, ni siquiera sabía qué edad tenia así que….

-Diecisiete-Luego de un Rato rompió el silencio con esa frase

-¿Ehh?-No entendí a que se refería así que incline la cabeza un poco después de decir eso, en un momento me pareció infantil haberlo hecho pero…bueno, ¿ya lo ice no?

-Años..-Concluyo frio y con un tono de obviedad

-Unnh..-Mire el piso un rato…-Emmm….Yo 16, pronto 17, je…-El silencio se presento por un largo rato….

-¿Tu eres?..-El rompió el silencio con una pregunta que me calo los huesos..-¿De la mafia?..-El silencio se presento otra vez…¿Cómo?¡¿Por qué tenía esa estúpida duda?¡Yo no era de la mafia!

-¡No lo soy yo nunca…!-Me parece que tengo la maldición de los besos inesperados, Rinto no me dejo continuar y me beso, Luego de reaccionar lo empuje..-¡Que haces!-

-Callada te vez mas bonita-Se dio vuelta y prosiguió…-Además despertaras a los que duermen si sigues gritando…-Iba a reclamarle algo pero…

-Si querías besarla, no tenias que hacer ninguna escusa…-Me di vuelta y allí estaba Len, Respirando pesadamente y parecía cansado, yo solo atine a taparme la boca, no se por que lo hice, pero creo que fue instinto…-Voy a matarte igual…-Amenazo a Rinto, este solo se paro de su lugar…y de su bata saco un arma..

-¿Quieres terminar como colador* acaso?-Amenazo a Len mientras este tenia una mirada de "estoy entre la espada y la pared"-Solo estoy pasando tiempo de caridad con ella, ¿Hay algo malo en ello?-Len solo gruño y mostro los dientes como un perro enfurecido, El solo dio un paso adelante y se detuvo, parece que escucho algo por que su expresión era un tanto atenta y sin mover un musculo de su cuerpo, parecía uno de esos perros adiestrados de los policías, capaces de escuchar, oler y actuar con gran exactitud en todos los casos, parece que si perteneces a la mafia tienes que ser así…o eso creo…

-Sakine….-Luego de eso, se enderezo y se dio vuelta…Atrás de el estaba Meiko, hablando de Meiko, no la he ido a visitar después de ese "pequeño problemita"

-¡Meiko!..-Me paro, corro hacia ella y en un movimiento veloz le abrazo -¿Cómo estás?¿Te sucedió algo grave o..?-Ella me alejo un poco, me miro y sonrió tiernamente..

-No me paso nada malo…estoy bien ¿No lo vez acaso?,…-Pero su semblante tranquilo desapareció cuando centro sus ojos en Len-Pero ese desprecio de persona tiene que desaparecer-Ella me alejo y apunto a Len con su arma..

-¿Meiko, que estas por hacer…?-Dije un tanto nerviosa

-Le devolveré lo que me izo, claro, ahora esta débil….¿Por qué no aprovechar esta situación?-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y la persona que hacía llamar Meiko desapareció de mi vida..No sé por que, pero creo que es por la manera en que esta actuando, Meiko nunca actuaria así….Por eso mismo, esta persona enfrente mío no es y nunca volverá a ser…. Meiko…La amigable y pasiva Meiko que conocía….

-Háganlo- Len dijo esto y extendió los brazos pareciendo un espantapájaros y cerrando los ojos…-Perforen hasta el ultimo lugar que queda, pero…..es depende..-Len abrió los ojos y me miro-Si Rin lo permite…-

Instantáneamente Meiko y Rinto me miraron esperando la respuesta…Si o No, palabras con dos letras que marcarían un destino entero…No sabia que hacer….

-Y..Y..yo-Esas miradas se clavaban en mi, le pedía a dios con todas mis fuerzas que venga alguien y Nos encuentre, que llame a la policía y que arresten a Meiko y a Rinto y así Len y yo….

¿Len y Yo?

¿Qué hay entre Len y Yo?¿Por que estoy siquiera pensando en esto?..Para Len solo soy…Yo soy…

¿Qué soy para el?

-Contesta-Rinto me quito de mis pensamientos, yo solo mire al frente, ya que mientras pensaba, inconscientemente baje la mirada..Len seguía en la misma posición que antes, en cambio Meiko y Rinto estaban rectos en su Lugar con un semblante impaciente…

-Si….-Dije esa palabra, Meiko se Rio, Rinto no izo nada y Len me miraba al igual que antes…-P…Pero si lo hacen…No se sorprendan si yo recibo algún disparo y los odio por siempre...-Luego miro a Meiko con todo el odio que mis ojos pueden liberar al exterior-Y no los odiare por el disparo a mi cuerpo…-Meiko me miro confundida y bajo el arma…

**(MEIKO POV)**

¿¡POR QUE!..Mi alma gritaba….no solo ese bastardo me quito a mi hermano, sino ahora, ¿Me quitaría a la única persona que me quiere?..Mis piernas perdieron firmeza y caí de rodillas, Rinto soltó su arma y vino hacia mi para ayudarme a levantarme, pero cuando vi su mano extendida hacia mi yo la rechacé con un golpe…Mi vida ya no tenia sentido, me sentía miserable,….¿¡POR QUE?...Mi alma volvió a gritar deseando que alguien la escuchara..Pero la única forma en que se puede entender a el alma,..es con…

Lagrimas

Mi alma estaba Llorando….Como aquel día….

_-¿¡Qué paso QUE?-Solté el teléfono y Salí corriendo hacia mi Moto*, Me subí y arranque, me dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el puente en el centro de la ciudad, No tarde mucho en llegar, Había mucha gente reunida, la mayoría curiosos que al ver a la policía estacionada desean ver que sucedió, me acerco hasta la multitud y la corro a golpes… por que, según me dijeron, mi hermano estaba colgado en el puente…Al llegar a el centro no había nada mas que una cinta policial separando a la gente de la policía y el lugar donde sucedió el "incidente/problema" y los policías en la acera, pase por debajo de la cinta y me dirigí hacia los policías que estaban allí.._

_-Recibí una llamada de que a mi hermano le sucedió algo….ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué sucedió?..No veo nada…-El policía, antes de que hablara iba a echarme pero al escuchar mi explicación asintió y se dirigió hasta la punta del puente…Yo solo lo seguí, para en la punta de este, un poco antes del final del puente había sangre…_

_-A el joven lo encontramos a las 6 de la tarde…-Yo lo mire preocupada-Según estudios lo encontramos 1 hora después del asesinato-Al mencionar eso me acerque a los barandales y mire para abajo..-La victima…-Paro para luego suspirar y continuar_

_-Esta colgada de su propio intestino-Me incline y vi el cuerpo de Meito,..Mi querido hermano menor….._

_Colgado, sin vida….de su propio órgano ensangrentado_

_Al abismo caían gotas de sangre fresca que brotaban de el ojo sin vida de mi hermano..y junto a la sangre,…Caían mis lagrimas..Me aleje y me caí al piso, llorando como nunca lo había hecho…_

La verdad, No me acuerdo muchas cosas de ese día, por que apague mis penas en el vicio de el alcohol y el sake en cantidades, así que no se con exactitud que hice después de ese momento, lo que recuerdo, es que tuve que ir a varios psicólogos, de los cuales solo uno me consoló..

**LA MAFIA….**

Cada persona a la cual quitaba su vida, en el momento en que jalaba el gatillo, pensaba, que ese cuerpo que se desplomaba enfrente mío, era el cuerpo de el que asesino a Meito, El cuerpo de el desgraciado que lo aparto de mi lado,…Pero ahora, ¿La misma persona iba a quitar de mi lado a Rin?...¿¡POR QUE?,….Mi alma no paraba de gritar, las lagrimas no paraban de salir…había un gran silencio, de el cual solo se escuchaban mis sollozos e hipidos…

-¡¿POR QUE?-Grite con todas mis fuerzas para que hasta el demonio me escuchara…-¿¡Por qué quieres alejarla de mi?-Golpee el piso tan fuerte que mi puño empezó a sangrar…Yo no podía contener la rabia que por tantos años he estado aguantando…No después de esto, Creo, Que Solo una cosa podría ayudarme…y no sé si será lo mejor para todos, pero, será lo mejor para mi….Me inclino un poco para agarrar mi arma..y en un movimiento rápido para que nadie pueda detenerme y...

Disparo un mi sien

**(RIN POV)**

El cuerpo de Meiko cayó al piso… Yo, en un acto directo…Me tapo los ojos, no podía aguantar ver eso…mi amiga..o, por lo menos…la que antes era mi amiga se suicido en mis ojos…Empecé a llorar….También Podía escuchar que varia gente venía hacia aquí, porque parecía, que habían escuchado el sonido de el disparo…Yo no veía nada, solo escuchaba…

Me parecía que Rinto volvió a su semblante "Doctor"…Luego siento que unos brazos me envuelven y un pecho se posa en mis Brazos...De seguro Len me estaba abrazando, La verdad nunca lo creería capaz de abrazarme o mínimo, hacer algo tierno, pero bueno, dicen que tienes que aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida te da ¿no?

-Tranquila….-Me dijo eso en el oído de una forma….¿Dulce?...Aparte las manos de mi rostro y lo mire todavía con un poco de lagrimas en mis ojos….El poso su mano en mi mejilla y con su dedo pulgar quita una lagrima que estaba cayendo de mis ojos, Para luego, usar esa misma mano para atraerme hacia su cara..Se detuvo cuando nuestros alientos estaban chocando el uno con el otro...El me miraba Con los ojos entre abiertos…Después de mucho tiempo de roces de aliento, se inclino un poco y me beso, Luego de un rato de dudar, le correspondí el beso y también el abrazo, me aferraba con fuerza a su espalda, Espero no haberle rasguñado…

-L..Len..-Dije entrecortadamente ya que el beso no me dejaba hablar..

-¿Qu-que s-su-cede..?-Parecía que el estaba en mis mismas condiciones..Le mordí la lengua, pero mas fuerte que la otra vez y lo empuje

-¡LOBO HENTAI!¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!-Dije señalándolo mientras el se tocaba la lengua…

-¡Loca!-No espere esa acción-¡¿Pero a ti que te sucede?,¡Ase unos segundos me correspondiste y no te quejaste de nada!¡¿Qué eres bipolar acaso?¿¡Cual es tu razón para tratarme así?¡Yo solo te bese!¡Otra cosa es que TU me hayas correspondido!-El tenia razón, no tenia razones para tratarlo asi…pero….¡NO!, yo tengo que alejarme de al antes que me enamore de….

Espera…¿Acaso YO Kagamine Rin dije eso?..Yo no iba a enamorarme de el..no claro que no…El solo es un Lobo impulsivo que sique sus instintos, es terco, egocéntrico, egoísta y tiene esa maña para que tu caigas..Perdidamente en sus ojos y…sus labios son… ¡NO! ¡Te estas saliendo de el tema devuelta Rin! ¡CONTROLATE!

-Oye ¿Qué te paso?¿acaso estas en shock?-La voz de Len me despertó de esa pesadilla que recorría mi mente, Su mano estaba enfrente de mi cara haciendo movimientos hacia arriba y abajo, como si yo no prestara atención a lo que pasaba en el mundo real..

-¡¿Hee?-Cuando volteo al lado mío no veo a nadie mas que nosotros dos…-¡Que me lleve el demonio!-Grite y Salí corriendo hacia la recepción..necesitaba saber lo que paso con Meiko..¿Acaso murió?¡No, si ella muere!¡Ella tenia toda una vida por delante!...

Me parece que Len me esta siguiendo, Ya que escucho otros pasos mas que los míos, así que decidí parar y dar media vuelta para encararlo…El paro justo a tiempo para no tropezarse conmigo…

-¡¿Por qué corres?-El me pregunto mientras respiraba pesadamente

-¡¿Por qué corres TU?-¡Claro!¡El no puede correr con un solo pulmón!

-¡Y, por que tu corrías y te estaba siguiendo!-Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio de el mundo

-¡Es que no puedes correr!¡Solo tienes un pulmón!…-El silencio fue espectral…Len solo bajo su mirada hacia su pecho y toco sus puntos…-Son…18 puntos según me dijeron,..no es por el largo, sino por la profundidad y…-Len seguía helado…

-Por eso…-Bajo su mano..-Me falta el aire y cuando corro no lo hago como antes…-Yo solo asentí…El silencio se presento otra vez…..

-Len yo en serio…Lo sien..-El me freno hablando mas fuerte arriba de mi frase.

-¿¡Naa Que mas da!-Len reacciono mas positivo y despreocupado de lo que pensé que iba a reaccionar…

-¿No..no te molesta?-Len solo movió su cabeza para la derecha, sonó un hueso de su cuello y volvió a ponerla en su lugar

-No…Lo que paso, paso por algo..así que no me molesta,..ahora,…. ¿a donde querías ir?-Dijo mientras puso su mano en mi cabeza..

-Voy a la recepción, para ver si Meiko se…-Len solo asintió, me agarro la mano y seguimos caminando hasta la recepción…Cuando llegamos, la mujer que atendía en la recepción tenia el pelo rojo en dos coletas rizadas y llevaba un traje parecido al de una enfermera pero sin la diadema, esta se quedo mirando a Len de una forma avergonzada,….¡Pero claro!¡El seguía con ese pantalón y sin nada puesto!¡¿Cómo no iba a sonrojarse?

-Sakine Meiko…-Los ojos de la recepcionista estaban en Len, pero mis palabras hicieron que volteara a mirarme-¿Qué sucedió con ella?-La recepcionista no respondió y volvió a mirar a Len..

-N-no me siento mentalmente preparada para hablar cuando hay un chico sex…digo un chico semi desnudo enfrente de mí, así que, ¿podrías mandarlo a ponerse algo?-Yo miro a Len amenazante..

-¡Oye! Baja la agresión, ya voy…pero..volveré, así que espérame…-Dicho esto, salió trotando de allí, yo solo mire a la recepcionista….

-¿y?-La chica solo me miro…

-No puedo dar información privada de los pacientes si la persona no es familiar o amigo de ellas, o no tiene con que demostrar que los conocen..-Yo solo la mire y con todas las clases de actuación que tome, empecé a llorar, medio falso, medio verdad,…Entonces la recepcionista cedió…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba mirando el oscuro cielo,… de todas las cosas que he hecho hoy, parece que el tiempo s eme paso volando,….era de noche y el frio se hacia presente,….Escucho pasos acercándose a mi, pero no quite mi mirada de el cielo…

-¿Y..?-Era Len…Yo solo sonreí...

-Papa me decía,…-Len pasa sus brazos por debajo de mis brazos y me abraza el vientre mientras pone su mentón en mi hombro..-Que las personas, cuando mueren, al final se vuelven estrellas…-Puse mis manos arriba de las suyas…

-¿Y que estas haciendo entonces?-Len parecía confundido…

-Busco a Meiko…-

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

***Colador:Bueno, en mi pais es un recipiente con aujeros para sacarle el agua a los fideos, no se como se llamara en otros paises jeje...**

***Moto:Derivado de motocicleta, je, es para abreviar**

**el final me conmovió hasta a mi**

**(Quiero reiterar que me digan Nyo ¿si?)**

**La verdad es que no se si podre actualizar muy seguido, es por que, verán me estoy mudando y…cajas por aquí, cajas por allá y tengo que ayudar a mi familia etc.**

**¡Bueno a responder!**

**Marie: Jejeje, No, la verdad tuve que censurar el momento de la operación y todo eso, pero es por que has a mi e duele XD y …¡el lobo hentai esta empezando a salir de el interior!, desde este capitulo Len estará muy confiado…Chica destrozada + Fácil=Momento perfecto para "Consolarla" XD ¡ha si!, por lo de tu comentario en mi otra historia, lo respondo aquí por que….veras lo que has dicho necesita una respuesta lo mas rápida posible, _mándale saludos y alientos a Mandy, la verdad, pienso que perder a un bebe es desastroso para cualquier mujer y se lo que ella y tu están pasando, por que a mi prima le ha pasado y la verdad es algo muy triste y que te destroza a ti y a todos los que están a tu alrededor, pero ¡La vida sigue! Y a veces es algo difícil de afrontar, pero, dile a Mandy, que no sufra, por que su bebe ahora esta en los brazos de dios y Jesús, y de seguro no le gustaría que ella sufriera, por que ¡El/Ella es feliz!¿Tu no sufrirías por alguien que esta feliz no es verdad?_**

**P.D: ¡he estado orando!, es que soy cristiana y eso me viene bien XD**

**Rin Kag 02:¡Me uno a la secta! Jeje, igual Lennard reaparecerá (para mi desgracia y la de todas las anti-Lennard)Bueno, como he dicho arriba, tal vez no continúe muy seguido, pero la historia no se congelara, ¡no claro que no!**

**Prisi: dime Nyo ¿si?, bueno, Tienes razón, ¡nadie se queda vivo si le hacen algo a Len!, La verdad ni yo se la dirección, es considerablemente misterioso…, Gracias por tu comentario positivo, La verdad me considero, principiante y boba ene esto de escribir fics..**

**Dempa sama: ¡De nada!, y no ¡Len es inmortal (¿?)!**

**¡Gracias por apoyarme siempre!**

**Nyo se despide por hoy**


	10. Bajo el Muérdago

**Vocaloid no me pertenece TTvTT**

**¡Y aquí para conmemorar el capitulo 10 y la navidad!**

**¡UN CAPITULO DE 13 HOJAS EN WORD! (prometido XD), uff es mucho para mi (MMMUUUUCHHHHISSIIIMO PARA MIS DEDOS POCO TRABAJADORES Y MI MENTE SECA) pero bueno, es para que se entretengan, bueno es que con las fiestas, uno la pasara con su familia y todo eso…pero no va a el tema…¡Bien! Aquí el capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>(RIN POV)<strong>

Lo único que recuerdo de esa noche, fue que Len me acompaño a casa, se quedo hablando con mama mientras yo me daba un merecido baño y, cuando baje, el ya no estaba, según mama se fue a el hospital ya que tenía que cumplir su "Sentencia" ….

La luz de el sol me despertó de mi largo sueño, en el cual, yo tenia una vida común, Len no pertenecía a la mafia, mama y papa estaban juntos y tenia muchos amigos…Pero, eso nunca se volvería realidad ¿No?, me levante y me mire a el espejo, Llevaba puesta mi pijama tradicional, uno blanco con una naranja estampada en el pecho, hoy mi pelo estaba rebelde, me peinaba una y otra vez y ese mechón de pelo seguía parado, tomo mi pelo estaba completamente peinado y lacio, ¡pero ese maldito mechón!, como no había forma de bajarlo, decidí bajar las escaleras, ignorando que aun estaba en pijama, para ir a desayunar y..por lo menos bañarme en el baño de abajo…Al poner un pie en la sala me encuentro con mi Mama haciendo lo que siempre hace con los invitados…

-Y aquí Rin está muy¡ KAWAI!-Dijo extendiéndole la foto en la cual yo estoy pelando una naranja y tengo una irada ilusionada a alguien, el cual no puedo verle la cara porque la puerta estaba tapando la vista, en un momento me agarro un poco de miedo el saber quién estaba detrás de esa puerta….Pero, como dicen, La curiosidad mato a el gato, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Len sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano, mientras con su codo estaba apoyado en la mesa, luego volteó a verme, no parecía distinto a otros días, solo que, no llevaba remera, tenía una "Musculosa" hecha de vendas y Llevaba unos pescaderos, con su típico cinturón de cadenas, que en realidad, eran una arma mortal escondida quien sabe dónde, mejor ni quiero saber, porque si esta debajo de sus pantalones,…estaría….Me golpee la cabeza quitando ese pensamiento pervertido y volví a mirar, mama tenia lo mismo de ayer, parece que durmió vestida (u_uU, que voy a hacerle, madre loca)Luego Len rompió el silencio que, de seguro duro poco rato por mis pensamientos..

-Ahora también esta Kawai…-Dijo soltando una leve risita, mientras yo reacciono en la forma en que estoy…¡Estoy en pijama!¡Y despeinada!, en un impulso, Salí corriendo a mi habitación agarrando una Bata mientras, con la misma velocidad, voy a el baño de abajo y me encierro en este con un fuerte portazo, a propósito claro, para que sepan que me entre a bañar…Luego entre a ducharme, fue rápido, porque quería reclamarle a Len la falta que había echo..¡¿Yo?¿Kawai?...Kawai…Dijo que soy…¡DIOS!*, volví a pegarme en la cabeza..¡No tengo por que pensar en estas cosas!, termine de ducharme y me envolví con la toalla, ¡Que idiota que soy!, me olvide la ropa en mi habitación, así que decidí ir hasta allí para cambiarme, necesitaba ser sigilosa, ni mama ni Len tenían que darse cuenta, si lo hacen ¿Para que? ¿¡Para que se lo cuenten a todo el mundo!, No, claro que no.., en un momento, me pareció estar en misión imposible, pero lo logre, llegue a mi habitación sin ser vista, abrí la puerta sin preocupaciones y solté la toalla y la tire al piso, ¿Para que la necesitaba? Después de todo estaba sola ¿no?, busque todo lo que necesitaba en el ropero, ropa interior, una pollera rosa y una musculosa negra, claro, y mis broches, luego me los puse a la velocidad de la luz, me peine lo mas rápido posible, pero que quede bien peinado y puse mis broches en su lugar, Baje las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina, no podía haber otra cosa que…

-**¡CUIDADO RIIIN!**-Mi Mama vino corriendo y se abalanzo encima mío, haciéndome caer a el piso, mientras ella esta encima mío, aplastándome..

-¿¡Qué pasa!-Digo intentando levantarla pero, era muy pesada….y luego, vino lo que faltaba

-**¡VA A EXPLOTAAAR!**-Len se tira encima de Lily, haciendo mas peso en mi, en ese momento, pude jurar que mis pulmones iban a salir por mi boca…Luego de un "tin" que provenía de la tostadora, Len se levanto y Mama también,…voltearon y entraron devuelta, yo solo los mire confundida, luego me levante y fui a su lado, ellos solo miraban la tostadora atentos, empuje levemente a mi mama y vi lo que en la tostadora había, dos panes recién tostados en el borde…

-¿Era…por esto?-Dije señalando la tostadora mientras en mi frente había una gota de sudor gigante..

-Mmmmhh…La tecnología avanza mucho-Mama dijo esto poniendo su mano en su mentón y forzando una mirada de detective

-En un momento pensé que iban a salir volando..-Dijo Len resignado..

-Uff..Ustedes dos son muy primitivos…-Luego de ese comentario se dieron vuelta y me miraron enojados….En un momento pensé que Len iba a tirarme la tostador encima, pero no lo izo y se enderezo, ya que se había inclinado para ver la tostadora, se fue hacia la mesa y se sentó en una silla, últimamente, estuvo sentándose en el mismo lugar…parece que ya tiene su silla preferida...

-Ese no es el caso…-Lily tomo asiento y yo observaba parada

-¿Y a que viniste?-Mama pregunto con ese tono de bebe que solo ella sabe hacer…

-Sobre..ya sabes, el funeral…-Lily abrió los ojos impresionada mientras, en mi cara se notaba la confusión, Len me miro y..parece que me leyó la mente-Le haremos un funeral a Luki, recién me entero….-

-¿Y?¿Nos dejaras?-Mama pregunto eso levantándose de la silla entusiasmada mientras ponía sus manos en forma de puño en su pecho…Len solo soltó un suspiro y asintió, Mama empezó a saltar de alegría y a gritar…-¡¿Y cuando será!-Len cruzo las piernas poniendo su pie en su rodilla y cruzando los brazos, parecía estar pensando, de una forma muy mafiosa por cierto…

-Creo..que Kaito me dijo que en año nuevo..-Mama asintió y abrió los ojos impresionada..

-¡Mañana es navidad!-Dijo llevando sus manos a la cabeza, parecía que los días se le habían pasado..

-Emm, si…¿Qué no te acordaste?-Pregunte de una forma obvia..

-¿¡Que!¿¡Y tu si!-Luego asentí -¡¿Soy la única que no se acordó!-Len y yo asentimos…-¡Tenesmos que comprar, invitar a la familia y comprar regalos..y..y-Luego Mama me agarro de los hombros y me empezó a sacudir-¡Que haremos!-Yo solo la detuve y la mire cómo, si la respuesta fuera obvia…

-Pues vamos a comprar…-Luego mama señalo a Len, este solo miro y se señalo las vendas..-Bueno, si vino aquí, pues puede ir a comprar, que se ponga algo y listo..-Luego de eso subí a mi habitación para ponerme mi moño blanco y buscar algo de mis ahorros, mínimo, quería que los regalos que yo de, los compre yo ¿no es cierto?

luego baje las escaleras y Mama ya estaba con una canasta y una lista de compras, Len ya tenía una musculosa blanca puesta, dejando ver sus muscu..¡espera!, ¿¡Puedes parar de pensar en ese Lobo Hentai de alguna maldita vez!, Luego Mama salió por la puerta, seguida de Len y yo por último, claro, como Salí ultima, tenía que cerrar la puerta con llave luego de hacer la tarea, Mama nos invito a subirnos al auto Yo me subí en la parte de atrás, Len estaba en el asiento de acompañante y Mama parecía que ni siquiera sabía cómo encenderlo

-De tantos años que no manejo que ya me olvide..-Dijo sacando la lengua y dándose un golpe tonto en la cabeza…Len solo bajo de el auto y le abrió la puerta a Mama, ella solo se lo quedó mirando un rato, y luego salió de el auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, en cambio, Len se sentó en el de conductor….

-¡Ho No!¡¿No vas a dejar a este mafioso manejar!¿¡O si?-Mama se dio vuelta sonriente…

-Ponte el cinturón hija-Luego de eso ella su puso el cinturón de seguridad, seguro fue una indirecta, de que el iba a manejar, así que yo también me puse el cinturón…Len arranco el Auto y se dispuso a arrancar…

-Nunca maneje un Auto pero son parecidos a las motos ¿no?-Luego de eso, se me erizo la piel, Len arranco a toda velocidad mientras gritaba como un torero mientras esquivaba a otros autos o a señales de tránsito..-¡Y A DONDE VAMOS!-Dijo mirando a Mi mama

-¡A el centro!-Mama dijo el lugar de destino, pero Len se quedaba mirando a Mama

**-¡POR FAVOR MIRA AL FRENTE!-**Grite desesperada al ver que casi choca con un auto, Luego de mi grito Len miro al frente rápidamente mientras esquivaba un auto, Luego de eso cerré los ojos porque Mama empezó a gritar como loca "¡VAMOS A MORIR!"y Len también gritaba "¡DE SEGURO!" mientras gritaba de emoción, parecía que se divertía, mientras yo podría haber empezado a llorar, pero no lo hice, necesitaba mi orgullo intacto..Luego de mucho tiempo y travesía peligrosa, Lleguemos, al salir de el auto, Mama empezó a besar el piso, Yo solo tome una gran bocanada de aire puro y Len gritaba "¡Otra vez!"

-Bien, tenemos que organizarnos-Mama agarro tres listas..-Tu Len, vas a comprar el árbol..-Luego de esto le entrego una Lista a Len..-Tu Rin, Vas a comprar las decoraciones de el árbol..-Luego de eso, me dio otra Lista, en ella decía: "Bolas grandes", "Bolas medianas", "Bolas pequeñas", "Luces" y "Esas cosas que tiene brillo"…

-¿Esas cosas que tiene brillo?-Mama me miro con una sonrisa..

-Es que no me acuerdo el nombre…-Luego izo una medida con las manos-Es larga y brilla, también tiene como hilitos-

-¿Cintas de espumillón?-

-¡Si esas!-Solo suspire…-¡Y Yo voy a comprar los adornos para la casa!-Luego de eso se puso un gorro de pirata-¡A buscar!-Luego de eso, entro a un edificio que tenía un cartel que decía "Adornos para exteriores"

-Suerte Caperucita-Luego de eso..Len se fue caminando por allí…Entonces, decidí ir a buscar los adornos, Después de buscar en muchas tiendas, lo último que me faltaban eran las luces, así que entre a una tienda al azar, en esta época del año, todas las tiendas tienen luces…Estaba buscando entre la sección de luces, y pensé..¿Por que de paso, no comprar los regalos?, Así que busque algo para cada uno…

Kaito, Un peluche de Helado

Miku, Unos moños muy bonitos color negro para sus Largas coletas

Mama, Una botella de Sake popular (Muy caro por cierto)

Abuela, Un pijama nuevo (Siempre usa el mismo)

El tío Li, Otra botella de Sake….

Mmmh..No, Len no tendrá regalo de mi parte…

Hablando de el Tío Li…

"El es Hijo de Tu Tío Li"

Len…es Hijo de Lennard…Entonces….¿Por qué la abuela dijo que era hijo de Li?, Bueno, cuando vea a mi abuela le preguntare… No era una razón para quemarme las neuronas, ya que no es tan grave e importante como lo que paso estos últimos días…Luego de mucha búsqueda, al fin encontré lo que buscaba…Las luces, Tarde un rato en decidirme entre, unas baratas o unas de calidad….Ya que las baratas duraran muy poco y las de calidad eran muy caras…Al final decidí comprar unas baratas, después de todo, el año que viene iríamos a comprar otras ¿No es verdad?, A demás, no eran muy feas….Luego de Comprar todo, Salí con la bolsas, Que eran muchas por cierto, Pensé que el lugar de encuentro era en el auto, así que me dirigí a este…Parece que no me equivoque, porque allí estaba mi mama mirando la lista y con varias bolsas, así que, calcule que ya había comprado todo, así que me acerque a Ella..

-¿Y Len?-Me parecía raro, ya que el solo tenía que comprar un árbol, no era gran cosa, Mama solo alzo la vista y me miro…

-Mmmhh….No ha llegado todavía, le envié un mensaje pero no me respondió..-¿Qué habrá hecho este Lobo Hentai ahora?

-¡HEEEYY!-Mama y yo levantamos la vista y allí estaba, con un árbol en sus hombros, era muy grande, tanto que la parte que tenía en su hombro era solo el tronco…

-¡Estás loco!, ¡tienes un solo pulmón!-Mama soltó todo lo que tenía en los brazos y corrió hacia él, intentando ayudarlo a levantar el árbol, claro, fallando en el intento, yo decidí no hacer nada, después de todo, seguía siendo el mismo cabezota de siempre

-¿Y dónde vamos a llevarlo?-Luego todos se quedaron congelados, incluyéndome, claro, el auto no era tan grande como para llevar eso adentro….

-B-Bueno-Mama estaba ideando una respuesta..-¿Q-Que tal en el techo del auto?-Len y yo nos quedamos pensando un rato…Luego Len dejo el árbol en el techo, aprecia que había aceptado

-Que aburrido, tendré que ir lento..-Luego de esto, el se subió a el asiento del conductor y nos miro..-¿No van a subir?-Luego de eso, Ayude a Mama a levantar las bolsas de el piso y nos subimos, de vuelta a casa fue tranquilo, ya que Len no podía ir rápido por el árbol, pero os juro que si no estuviera en el techo iría pitando*..

-¡Hogar dulce Hogar!-Mama dejo las bolsas en un sillón de la sala… y estiro sus brazos, Len dejo el árbol en el piso y yo solo seguía mirando la escena-¡Ahora a decorar!..-Mama parecía quejosa, de seguro, no quería hacer nada mas que descansar, en cambio Len estaba buscándole lugar a el árbol…

-¿Qué les parece aquí?-Len dejo el árbol en una esquina de nuestra casa al lado de la chimenea, usualmente esa esquina siempre esta vacía..

-¡Hojojo!¡Genial Len!¡Tienes que ser diseñador de ambientes!-Mama levanto el dedo pulgar mientras giñaba el ojo, Len soltó un suspiro a un aire de "¿Mínimo sabes lo que es diseñador de ambientes?"y yo solo tenía una gotita en mi cabeza…

Luego de arduo trabajo de decorar el árbol, quedo esplendido, daba la impresión de estar lleno de decoraciones, pero no eran muchas en realidad, solo la parte de adelante estaba decorada, la parte que estaba en contra de la pared estaba vacía u_uU es que no conseguí muchas bolas…De paso envolví los regalos, El de Miku con un estampado verde, el de mama uno amarillo pastel el de Kaito con unos Heladitos y el de Li, bueno, era igual al de mi Madre También terminaron de decorar el exterior…Solo eran unas luces en la ventana y en la puerta unas campanitas….no era la mejor casa decorada en todo el vecindario, pero para acordarse un día antes de navidad, era muy bueno…

-¡Voy a llamar a La Abuela!-Dicho esto, Mama se fue a su habitación para, tener una charla larga con la abuela, y de seguro, volverla a llamar por que se le olvido invitarla en la llamada anterior..

-Invitare a Kaito..¿No hay problema no?-Luego de esto, sin esperar mi respuesta, se fue a el comedor tecleando un número telefónico en su celular….Me quede un rato estática, pero luego me dirigí al teléfono de la sala y marque el numero de la operadora…no tardaron en contestar..

-Si, operadora ¿Qué solicita?-

-Con los Hatsune por favor…-Claro, tenía que llamar a la operadora, ya que no sabía el numero de Miku..

-Si, En un momento le contactamos..-Luego sonó un tono de espera y me conectaron con los Hatsune, sonaron varios "Pip" antes de que me atendieran…

-¿Si?, Familia Hatsune..-¡Esa era la voz de Miku!

-¡Miku!-

-¡¿Rin?-

-¡Si!-

-¡Ha que alegría!, Para que me llamas?-

-No es que..te pregunto si…Bueno…Len invito a Kaito a nuestra fiesta de navidad…y te preguntaba si tu también querías venir…-

-¡Cómo no!-Luego de eso hubo un silencio muy corto…-¿Dónde es tu casa?-Yo solo le di la dirección, luego hablamos de unas que otras cosas mas y corte…Mmmmhh..¿A quién mas podría invitar?...La verdad…No conozco a mucha gente y….no tengo mucha familia….

-¡Vendrá Li!-Mama sale de la habitación gritando la noticia

-¡Hablando de Li!-Necesitaba preguntarle-La abuela me dijo que Len era Hijo de Li…Pero el padre de Len es Lennard así que….-

-¡Ho, así que es eso!-Luego mama me rodio los hombros con su brazo..-Li es el tutor de Len..¿Cierto Len?-Luego de eso, Len vuelve a la sala sin la musculosa y con el celular en la mano

-¿Hmm?-Levanto la vista esperando la pregunta otra vez, parece que no la escucho..

-Que Li es tu tutor..-Luego de eso Len frena a Lily

-¿¡Que?,¿¡Vendra!-Lily solo asintió..-Mmm que bien..y..si..Como Lennard no quería hacerse cargo de mi Li tomo su lugar de padre..-

-¿Entonces no somos primos?-Esa pregunta se me escapo, mientras, me senté en el sillon..

-Claro que si boba..Primos segundos por sangre…Primos hermanos por relación*..-Solo solté un Hahh..Mama se dirigió a la cocina

-¡Tengo que cocinar cosas para la fiesta!-Luego Mama entro a esta apurada..

-Hmmm esta oscureciendo..Que rápido paso la tarde ¿No?-Len inicio conversación…Pero la corte con otra…

-¿Qué es la Navidad?-No es que no sepa que es navidad, pero, quiero saber si el sabe (:P)

-No lo se….es la primera vez que la festejo con personas….-Luego lo miro confundida ¿Con personas?-Bueno..mas bien, es la primera vez que lo festejo con conocidos, con familia y amigos…-Hay quedo mas claro…

-Pues, se trata de un momento especial, además de el cumpleaños de Jesús-Luego Len toma asiento a mi lado..

-¿Jesús?-Dios, este chico era un anti-religión-¿Quién es..?-

-Otro día te explico..-

-¡No! Explícame ahora, quiero saber..-Uff… costara Mucho..

-Es el hijo de Dios..-Lo que falta es que..

-¿Quién es Dios?-¡Ho por dios santo y todos sus ángeles!, Luego de mucha enseñanza religiosa para este chico, que de seguro, nunca puso un pie en una iglesia volvimos al tema de partida..

-La navidad es cuando te reúnes para festejar su cumpleaños y compartir un momento familiar..-Luego Len paro a pensar un rato..

-¿Y por qué das regalos?-….

-Pues….porque somos los hijos de Dios y…Seria como…Emm…Digamos..-No tenia respuesta para eso..Hasta que una respuesta muy buena cruzo mi cabeza-¡Para demostrarle a una persona que la quieres y la tienes en cuenta!-Luego Len volvió a pensar…

-¿Y tu me darás un regalo?-Mi corazón se rompió en dos…¡No le compre un Regalo!..Me sentí muy culpable…

-S-si…-¡¿Qué le daré?

-Yo también te daré uno…-Luego me sonrió y se levanto de el sillón para dirigirse a la cocina..Luego de eso…Juraría que por si no fuera muy tarde para ir al centro, iría volando hasta allí para comprar un regalo…

-¡Rin!-Mama llamo mi atención..

-¡Que!-

-Ábrele la puerta a Len, Ya se va y yo no puedo, tengo las manos en la masa..-Luego de eso, fui a buscar las llaves de la casa, las encontré y abrí la puerta…Luego Len salió de la cocina..

-Hasta mañana Caperucita-Luego de eso Len me beso rápidamente y se fue corriendo…

**-¡PERVERTIDO!**¡Siempre haces lo mismo!-Len ya no estaba a la vista pero pude escuchar su grito…

-¡Y tú te dejas!-¡Ya está!¡Regalo nada!, no le daré un regalo ahora..Cerré la puerta molesta y di media vuelta, Luego, camine enojada directo a mi habitación…

-¡¿No comerás la cena?-Mama escucho el fuerte portazo que di cuando cerré la puerta, que de seguro, sabía que no bajaría hasta mañana…

**-¡NO!-**

.

.

.

-¡Despierta Rin!, ¡Que ya llego Miku!-¡Llego Miku!, Luego me fije que dormí vestida, de seguro me quede dormida, así que no me cambie y solo me peine, por suerte no fue como ayer, que ese pelo levantado no se bajaba, pero ahora estaba perfecta, entonces baje y allí estaba, con 4 Cajitas envueltas con el mismo estampado, Blanco con Negis….

-¡Rin!-Ella volteo a verme, tenía un vestido negro que le llegaba a los talones*, en los pies llevaba unos tacos negros..

-¡Miku!-Luego baje y le ayude a sostener los regalos…

-Compre para Len, Kaito , Para ti y Para Lily..-Luego pusimos los regalos debajo del árbol..

-¡Qué bien!, Ha sí,. También vendrá mi tío a la fiesta..-

-¡Ho, tendré que comprar otro regalo! Ya vengo..-Yo la detuve, porque estaba a punto de salir de casa…

-¡No te preocupes!…No hay problema..-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si..-

-¡Rin!¡Ven a saludar a tu primo!..-Mama interrumpió la "Charla" ,Ho, genial…vino…

-Si, estaba hablando con el..-Prosiguió Miku

-¿Parada y fuera de la cocina?-

-Bueno…-Luego de eso, entramos a la cocina, Len estaba en las mismas condiciones de ayer…

-2 Días de encierro..-Dijo levantando los brazos y apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la silla..

-No estás tan encerrado como se supone Lenny…-Dijo Mama sacando un pollo de el horno..Tome asiento en una silla, y Miku se sentó a mi lado..Luego suena el timbre..-¿Rin, puedes atender?-Genial, hoy no podía sentarme, porque algo hará que me pare..Me dirigí a la puerta y abrí…

-¡Konichiwa!*-Era Kaito el cual también Llevaba unos regalos estampados con el mismo diseño, de helados, "que raro" de su parte…

-¡Hola Kaito!, Pasa, puedes dejar los regalos debajo del árbol que está en la sala..-Luego de un ligero "Gracias", Kaito paso adentro y dejo los regalos en el lugar indicado y se fue a reunirse con todos en la cocina…Yo también fui a la cocina y tome asiento en el mismo lugar de antes..

-¡Compre muchos regalos!, uno para Rin, otro para Len, también para Lily y para Li, Ho y uno para Meiko….-Luego de eso, palidecí terriblemente…No quería decirles pero el insensible de Len dijo todo..

-Meiko Murió…-El silencio era muy incomodo….

-¿Cómo?…-Kaito parecía incrédulo….

-Suicidio…-Luego de eso el silencio fue espectral, nadie se animaba a abrir conversación..

-¿Y que compraron?..-Miku inicio una conversación, La Cual Kaito convirtió en pelea, porque según él "Es un Regalo, por eso es sorpresa" y Miku le reclamaba que le diga, Luego, Mama Len y Yo no tardamos en unirnos en la "charla/discusión"..Las horas se pasaron volando, pero el timbré nos distrajo..

-De seguro es Li..-Luego fui a atender, pero antes de abrir la puerta Mama prosiguió-¡Ho!, también puede ser la abuela-Yo solo saque una gota de sudor, era obvio…eran los únicos 2 que faltaban..Cundo gire la perilla, allí estaba, con un vestido rojo y su pelo grisáceo…

-Hola Rin..-

-¡Abuela!-La abrace y Luego la ayude a dejar los regalos en el mismo lugar que todos..-Veras, tengo que presentarte a algunas personas, ha si, perdón por no ir a tu casa, es que…hubieron problemas..-

-Está bien..-Luego la dirigí hacia la cocina..

-El es Kaito, es amigo de Len, y supongo, que también es mi amigo..-Dije señalando a Kaito..

-Konichiwa Nana de Len y Rin...-Dijo moviendo su mano en forma de saludo..

-Konichiwa, Kaito-Kun..-Mi Abuela, siempre tan educada..

-Ella es Miku, Mi mejor amigo y Novia de Kaito..-Dije esta vez señalando a Miku..

-Hola.. Puede decirme Miku si lo desea..-Dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza

-Hola Miku..-Luego mi abuela me miro..-Parecen buenas personas….

-Si…-Luego tome asiento en el mismo lugar contemplando el reloj que estaba en la pared el cual marcaba las 10:00…-Mmmm ¿Ya es tan tarde?..-Luego de tomar asiento, mi Abuela hablo..

-Perdón por llegar a esta hora, se suponía que Li iba a llevarme en su auto, pero nunca llego, así que decidí venirme sola..Que voy a hacerle con ese crio..-Lily soltó una risita y volteo a ver a la Abuela..

-y…¿Li sique soltero?-La Abuela asintió y Lily se rio…

-Cállate tu también estas soltera..-Otra voz nos interrumpió..Cuando me di vuelta, allí estaba, como siempre, era igual a mama, solo que con pelo corto y cuerpo de hombre..

-¿¡Como entraste!-Lily hablo sorprendida, si ahora que lo pienso, ¿De donde entro?

-De la chimenea…-Todos soltamos una gotita mientras lo mirábamos…Luego Len se paro y fue hasta el..

-¡Li!-Luego lo abrazo, este le correspondió y luego se soltaron..-¡¿Por qué tardaste?-Luego Li le susurro algo en el oído..-¡Te la armaste buena esta vez!-Luego Len se volvió a sentar..Y Li saludo a Miku y a Kaito, de seguro ya los conocía..

-Hola Rin, ¡estas enorme!-Luego me abrazo tan fuerte que juro que casi me ahogo…

-G-Gracias..-Luego me soltó y se fue acercando a la abuela, le explico el porqué de su tardanza a la abuela parecía que la abuela lo estaba regañando, después fue a discutir con Lily..…

El resto de la navidad la pasamos como toda familia común…Brindamos a las 12 y abrimos los regalos…Yo recibí un llavero de naranja de parte de Miku..Un moño nuevo de parte de la Abuela, Kaito me regalo 2 Kilos de Helado, que termino comiéndoselo el y Mama solo me dio un abrazo y , según ella, "La vida", Len no me dio Regalo….Todos charlaban..

-Hey..-Voltee y Len me agarro de la muñeca y me condujo afuera

-¡Espera!-Me solté de su agarre..-¡¿Por qué haces esto?-El puso su dedo incide en mi boca para callarme…

-Es tu regalo..ahora ven..- Volvió a agarrarme la muñeca y me condujo a el patio trasero..

-¿Y que es?-El solo saco algo de su bolsillo, era un pequeño paquete..

-Esto..-Luego me lo extendió para que yo lo tomara, luego de hacerlo, lo abrí y adentro había…

-¿Muérdago?-Yo solo lo mire y en su cara había una sonrisa picara…

-¿Qué se hace debajo del muérdago?.Luego lo agarro y lo levanto con su brazo,..se acerco lentamente y me arrincono contra la pared

-Etto..¿Galletitas?-Dije nerviosa Intentando evadir la respuesta…

-Error-Luego de eso me beso…y así siguió la Lucha, bueno, no iba a negarlo, ya lo hemos hecho..etto…¿Dos veces?¿Tres?...Bueno, creo que es repugnante para la vista de los demás…pero…no importa ahora…Rodee el cuello de Len con mis brazos y el puso su mano en mi pierna izquierda, mientras, con la otra soltaba el muérdago y tocaba mi cara…Creo, que nos importo tan poco lo demás que no nos dimos cuenta de esa pequeña presencia que observaba..

-R-Rin…-Luego de eso, Len y yo nos separamos y miramos hacia la dirección de el sonido….

-¡¿A-abuela?….-Luego de eso, quite mis manos de el cuello de Len..

-Abuela…-El tono en el que hablaba Len era nostálgico…

¡Qué hare ahora!¡¿Y si la Abuela monta un Alboroto?...

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

***Konichiwa: para los otakus principiantes...Significa ¡Buenos Dias!**

***Es gracioso…:"Dijo que soy Dios" XDXD**

***Pitando: Muy rápido XD**

**Woooooow…Rin ya se confesó (De una forma muy indirecta) es para que estén entretenidos (¿?)Bueno, ni yo me entretengo con esta historia TvT(Es muy poco emocionante y atrapante)..**

**P.D: La abuela está en contra XD**

**¡A responder!**

**Blewiz:"CUALQUIER SEMEJANZA CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA" xD sep…¡Gracias por comentar!Me alegra Leer tus comentarios y…..que raro que tengamos las mismas ideas O.o ¿No seremos gemelas separadas al nacer? Xd no, era broma..pero..la opción no esta apartada …me alegra y entristece al mismo tiempo el haberte recordado a tu primo, perdona..pero quitando eso..Sep, mi tipo de chico, es el tipo "Malvado/Dulce" ¿no será tsundere? Jejeje…**

**¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo Blewiz!**

**Rin kag02: ¡Gracias! :3, la verdad, nunca nadie fue mi ídolo, mas bien, varios fueron mis ídolos..Si, todos los comentarios que me dejan me impulsan a seguir escribiendo (se lo feo que es el seguir un fic y que este nunca se continúe…enserio TnT) ais que, de seguro, esta historia tendrá fin..(no se si feliz, pero fin XD)**

**¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo Rin!**

**Yuzuki:Mmmm yo tampoco me lo esperaba pero, necesitaba algo con el cual deshacerme de ella…NO mentira, Meiko no me cae mal pero..Era Meiko o Len y todos sabemos la respuesta XD…Tambien, gracias por seguir mi historia…**

**¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo Yuzuki!**


	11. ¿Sera que me lo merezco?

**Vocaloid no me pertenece…**

**O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_ O_O_O_O_O**

**(LEN Pov..)**

-¿Cómo es que termine aquí?-La celda oscura en la cual me encontraba, los sucios barrotes que, frente a mí, me evitaban huir….

-Tu lo sabes bien muchachito…-Alce mi mirada, había un policial el cual vigilaba las celdas de los presos…-Mmmmm, ¿Tan joven y haciendo ese tipo de cosas?-Que se calle, el es menor que yo..

-No es algo que te incumba…Maldito infeliz..-No sabía por que, ¿Por que era tan orgulloso?, ¿No me basta con parar cuando tengo que hacerlo?...

-Jaja, el único infeliz aquí eres tu…-Me levante del pequeño banco que nos ofrecían para, mínimo, sentarnos y me dirigí hacia el guardia, agarrando los sucios barrotes y acercando mi cara hacia la del policía….

-Ya lo veras..Tomare venganza…-El policial solo se alejo un poco..

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a no violar el espacio ajeno de la gente?-Solo le dirigí una mirada de odio….era un maldito…¿Como le da la cara para hablarme así? Si hace unas horas estaba clamando piedad…..Pronto me vengaría…estaba seguro…Le escupí en el rostro, este solo se limpio mirándome con repugnancia

Me aleje de mala gana y me senté en el banco, apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas, pensando….

¿Cómo diablos saldría de aquí, con el gran problema que había echo?, Ademas que Kaito, estaba seguro que no vendría a ayudarme

Se preguntaran que hice…bien..Estaba con Kaito, caminando por las calles de la ciudad, pero nos chocamos con un hombre, el cual, creyéndose mayor que nosotros, se metió entre Kaito y yo, choco los hombros de ambos, y se fue sin siquiera voltear..Esa actitud me enojo, bastante..Me di vuelta, parecía que a Kaito tampoco le agrado lo que ese hombre hizo, así que, nos dirigimos hacia ese hombre, evitando a la gente del barrio la cual, nos miraba con terror, si, éramos muy conocidos en la ciudad…Demasiado

-Oye-Kaito agarro el hombro de ese hombre el cual nos desafío, este se dio vuelta, dejando ver sus ojos ámbar y pelo negro…lo llevaba atado en…espera…¿En una coleta?

-Ja, mira Kaito, semejante copión nos hemos encontrado…-Dije quitándole seriedad al asunto, luego Kaito me miro y volteo a verlo a él y, como esperaba, empezó a reírse…

-Son realmente iguales…-Dijo agarrándose el estomago mientras, de sus labios , no podían dejar de salir balbuceos e intentos de no reírse…

-Solo hay una diferencia…-Kaito me miro fijamente, parece que el hombre…no, muchacho, porque, parecía que tenía 2 años menos que yo.., bueno, al caso, el también me miro..

-¿Cuál?-El muchacho me pregunto..

-Le hablaba a Kaito, no a ti, niño engreído..-Luego de una mirada de desaprobación de su parte, proseguí..-Pero bueno, empecemos…-Luego, empecé a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, creo, que mis ojos reflejaban superioridad, estaba claro…-Yo soy mas alto…-Empecé a rodearlo mientras hablaba y le echaba un vistazo, mientras Kaito no permitía que salga corriendo-Yo soy mucho, mucho mas apuesto que tu, y se nota…-Parecía que el muchacho iba a reclamar algo, pero Kaito le fulmino con la mirada..-Y para finalizar…-Desenganche mi cinturón de cadenas, saque mi arma y le apunte al muchacho-Yo tengo un arma…-Luego incline la cabeza para el costado, dándome un aire malévolo-Y tu no…-Esto lo dije con una sonrisa un tanto…¿Diabólica?, si, últimamente, me salían muchas de esas

-No Len, no al frente de niños…Por favor…-Kaito dijo eso nostálgicamente..Voltee hacia mi costado y, allí habían dos pequeños, mirando aterrorizados la escena, pero pensé que, un poco de sangre, no les aria nada….

-¡MAMA!-

Ese recuerdo cruzo mi mente, así que, agarre al muchacho de el brazo y lo empuje hacia un callejón, estaba cerca de mi guarida, así que sería fácil ocultar el cadáver, Kaito me siguió y se quedo vigilando que no viniera nadie…

-Sube los brazos-Al instante, el muchacho los alzo-¿Ultimas palabras?-Dije volviéndolo a amenazar, poniendo mi arma en alto, apuntando a su frente

-Déjame bajar las manos-Solo solté un "Tsk", este, bajo los brazos y sonrió

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Dije sin bajar mi tono de voz

-Que la policía esta por venir…-Luego volvió a levantar los brazos, con su celular en su mano derecha, mientras, este sonreía y soltaba el aparato color blanco que llevaba en la mano…-Buen intento…-Luego, se quito la campera que llevaba puesta..dejando ver un escudo oficial…

-Maldición..-Hablaba, pero en ningún momento, baje el arma, Kaito me jalaba del brazo para que corramos, pero mi orgullo no se iba de lado…

-Len, debemos huir…-

-Jamás…-

-¿Puedes dejar el orgullo de lado alguna vez en tu vida?-

-No-Kaito se arto y se fue corriendo, parecía que dijo algo como "Si te agarra la poli, ¡no cuentes conmigo!"

-¿Qué sucede Kagamine?¿Por que no me matas de una vez?-Ese comentario me enfureció, entonces, solté el arma y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el, le agarre de la camisa y lo tire al suelo, el solo mostraba una expresión sorprendida, Mientras, le encestaba unos golpes, de los cuales, use toda mi fuerza, Luego empecé a patearlo

-¡¿QUE ESPERAS?, ¿¡NO TE HACIAS EL VALIENTE HACE UNOS SEGUNDOS!, ¡ME CABREAS HOMBRE!, ¡PELEA!..-Es muchacho solo se cubría con los brazos mientras pedía que me detuviera-Debilucho…-Deje de patearlo y me dirigí a la salida del callejón pero..

-Quedas arrestado..-Voltee para ver un arma la cual me apuntaba en la frente, voltee un poco mas y, allí estaba mi arma, en el suelo, siendo confiscada por un par de policías, mientras a el otro infeliz, lo atendían…Levante las manos con una sonrisa resignada y me pusieron las esposas…

Bueno, ¿Qué mas decir?, no sé qué hacer, como huir….a menos que….no…..estoy loco al…

¿Y por que no lo intento?

Es un asco pero…debo hacerlo….Si quiero huir, tengo que hacerlo

De las pocas horas en las que me quede aquí adentro, descubrí que hay un guardia con ciertos…digamos…"gustos especiales", y adivinen que, allí estaba, enfrente mío…Justo a tiempo para mi plan..Asqueroso, pero mi plan

Todo para encontrarla…

-Oye…-El guardia con pelo blanco y un mechón de pelo, el cual hacia una forma de P volteo a mirarme…-Si, tu…¿Piko no?-El mencionado se acerca a la celda

-¿Si?...-Parecía una mujer, así que no se me sería difícil completar mi plan, sin vomitar..

-He estado muy aburrido últimamente…-Me levante del banco y me acerque hacia el…-Y cuando estoy aburrido, a ver que podría decir… Juego cosas sucias…-Saque mi brazo por la reja y Le a agarre la corbata acercándolo…-¿Quieres jugar?-Piko se sonrojo como un tomate, podría decir que…se veía MOE, Jajaja, pobrecito, se ilusiona..-Pero no puedo jugar si no te tengo a mi lado..-Luego solté su corbata y, como por arte de magia, Piko agarro sus llaves y empezó a abrir la jaula nerviosamente…De seguro pendo que yo también tenía ese tipo de "Gustos especiales", No, Me gustan las mujeres, me encantan las mujeres…Luego, se quedo del lado de adentro, mirándome avergonzado..-¿Por qué no dices nada?-Me acerque lentamente hacia el

-Es-Es que me da vergüenza…-Le agarre el mentón y lo acerque a mí, espero que en mi cara no se haya notado las nauseas que sentía dentro de mi…,El pobrecito, cerró los ojos, pensando que yo lo besaría, cosa que, lastima mente hice..Le a poco, mientras Piko estaba distraído, empecé a rotar el Angulo, inclinándome para el costado, pasos lentos y desapercibidos, hasta que, al fin, yo estaba de espalda a la puerta abierta, lo separe de mi, lo solté y, me di vuelta, abrí la puerta y Salí corriendo como el alma me lleva el diablo, creo que Piko, se quedo estático hasta que empezó a llamar a los guardias…

Todo iba bien, solo había una cosa que no pensé bien…..¿Que carajo hacia ahora?, Pero de algo estaba seguro, tenía que recuperar mi arma, Frene de lleno, y mire para todos lados, Parecía que estaba en una especie de recepción, Vi un guardia a espaldas mío, entonces, lo noquee con una de las muchas tácticas que había aprendido al volverme el líder de los lobos…Lo desvestí y me puse su ropa encima de la remera blanca y gastada, lo único que tuve que quitarme, fueron los pantalones, eran muy anchos para que me pueda poner algo arriba, lo hice rápido, no quería que nadie me encontrara haciendo eso, luego de que me cambie, podía jurar que me parecía a un guardia, todo iba bien, guarde mi pantalón adentro de la camisa color azul oscuro y seguí mi camino, esta vez caminando, no tenia por que correr, a menos que me descubran, un guardia se me acerca, entonces, me tapo la mayoría de la cara con el gorro el cual tenía una visera a cuadros negros y blancos y en el centro, el escudo de los policías…

-Escapo el prisionero Numero 157, tenemos que encontrarlo-El guardia, no pareció identificarme

-¿Donde se encuentran sus pertenencias?-Tenía que saber en dónde estaba mi arma, sea como sea…

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?-Bien, necesitaba una escusa rápida…

-De seguro está buscando sus pertenencias para huir de aquí, solo necesito ir a revisar…-El guardia asintió y me señalo a la derecha…

-A la derecha, vuelve a doblar a la derecha y luego la puerta Numero 5-Solo asentí y me fui caminando hacia esa dirección…, doble y allí estaban, demasiadas puertas, cada una con el numero de esta en un cartel, 4, 5, aquí estaba, la Número 5, abrí la puerta tranquilamente y, en una mesa, allí estaban, mis pertenencias, bueno, no eran muchas, solo mi arma y mi cinturón de cadenas, las tome sigilosamente y, puse mi arma en donde debía estar, las cadenas las guarde en un bolsillo que tenía el uniforme, Salí caminando tranquilamente y, según como me indicaba el cartel verde con una flecha, me dirigía a la salida de emergencia…, Salí de ese maldito edificio, sin derramar ni una gota de sangre ni hacer un escándalo, Wow, nuevo record…, Me despoje de mi uniforme y me puse mi ropa de siempre, luego coloque el cinturón de cadenas y Salí caminando de allí

La sucia y moribunda calle de siempre, Camino sin rumbo alguno, Ya había oscurecido, Las luces de los autos me daban en la cara, y la gente caminaba sin rumbo alguno para mi…Otro día en mi vacía vida.., Solo había una cosa que me entretenía..

Visitar a mi abuela…

El único familiar que tenia, La que me recuerda que la mafia es mi destino y morir a corta edad también….Me dirigía a la casa de mi abuela, El celular sonó, espere unos momentos, y conteste de mala gana

-¿Si?-Dije llevando el maldito aparato a mi oreja…

-Solo encontramos un pedazo de ropa, parece que le pertenece…-Luego colgué, sin decir nada mas, Luki Kagamine 01 iba de maravilla, encontraron un pedazo de ropa, era un avance ¿no?, mi hombro choco con alguien, la persona con la que choque, cayó al piso, parecía ser una niña…14 años aproximadamente

-Perdone, fue mi culpa..-La niña levanto la mirada luego de disculparse…Y era …¿Mama?..

-No, Fue mi culpa, vamos, toma mi mano…-Luego le extendí la mano y ella acepto para levantarse, cuando tomo mi mano, sentí un escalofrió caliente que me subía de la columna vertebral hasta la nuca-¿Estás bien?-Dije para luego, inclinarme para ayudarle a levantar las bolsas…Ella también se inclino…

-Si..Muchas gracias..-La mire de reojo, ojos azules, pelo que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, era, muy parecida, solo que, ella estaba seria Luego, me levante y le extendí las bolsas que había recogido…

-Toma…-Ella la acepto..

-Que raro…-Ella luego puso las bolsas en su brazo y se toco la mano, con la cual antes la había levantado…

-¿Qué cosa?-Luego ella me miro y sonrió un poco…

-Se siente reconfortante-No volvimos a intercambiar palabra…Pero, creí que debía hablar con ella, esto de seguro, no era una jugarreta del destino, era algo serio…O eso creo…

-Te acompaño a tu casa…-Ella solo dudo un poco

-¿Y cómo se que no eres un violador?¿O un mafioso?-Eso ultimo hiso que bajara la mirada, sentía una punzada ¿Por qué?¿Sera que es porque..se parece a Mama?

-Esta bien, solo pensaba en que no deberías ir sola a esta hora de la noche…-Empecé a retirarme, pero ella le agarro la mano deteniéndome…

-E-Esta bien…¡P-Pero te aviso que tengo gas pimienta!-Solo reí un poco por el comentario y la seguí

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Ella solo miro para otro lado..

-No te diré..Por las dudas-Ignore eso y proseguí

-Yo me llamo..Len, Y tengo 16 años…¿Y tu?-Ella solo me miro un poco sorprendida…

-Pareces muy maduro como para tener 16 años…-

-¿Maduro cómo?-Mi mente Ordinaria*empezó a moverse a mil por hora, parece que ella también empezó a pensar mal..-Dirás, ¿cómo hablo y me comporto no?-Ella solo asintió son un ligero rubor…

-Y-yo tengo 14 años, ¡M-Muy pronto 15!-¿Por qué añadió lo de "Muy pronto 15"?¿Pensara que estoy interesado en ella o, Ella está interesada en mi?, Esto es muy divertido….

-Ah, mira nada mas, pareces de menos..-Intente hacer que ese enojara, quería investigar cada facción que producía..

-¡¿Qué?, ¡Bueno!, ¡Ahora que lo pienso!, ¡Tu eres un crio!-Luego de armar escándalo, miro el piso con un puchero, esto me estaba gustando…

-Bueno, bueno, Perdóname…-Ella solo soltó un "¡Hum!" y miro rápidamente hacia mi lado contrario

-Ya llegamos-Luego se dio vuelta para mirarme y se inclino, parecía que me quería dar las gracias, pero lo único que hizo, fue mostrarme sus, no muy desarrollados pechos, Creo que casi sangro por la nariz, luego volvió a estar erguida y me miro-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Len-Kun, Ojala los veamos otro día..-Luego se adentro a ese jardín, que en el fondo, tenía una casa, no muy grande, pero una casa al fin…Me di vuelta para seguir mi camino hacia la casa de la anciana..

Mi vida no fue muy distinta desde ese día..Hasta que…

**2 Años despues **

"Lo siento Len, pero le prometí a Miku que iría a visitarla", eso fue lo ultimo que escuche de Kaito, bien, parecía que tenia que ir yo solo—Con los subordinados que me seguían, claro—a ese enfrentamiento, Los Tigres contra los Lobos, Si, al final de mucha sangre y golpes duros, balas calando todo el lugar, Nosotros ganamos, pero, dicen que, Lo que quieras tener, tendrás que pagarlo al final…Bueno, digamos que mi estado no era muy….Agradable como así decirlo, estaba con mi camisa, antes blanca, ahora, manchada con la sangre de algún infeliz, mis pantalones favoritos, estaban en un estado deplorable y no tenia energías para poder siquiera pararme…Les dije a los de la banda que, estaba bien, que en unos momentos los alcanzaba, creo que, mentí un poco, iba a tardar mucho para recuperarme, a menos que algo me haga enfadar, cosa no muy probable por que, no avía nada a la vista, cerré los ojos, para ver si con un poco de descanso, al despertar podía pararme

¿Por qué estaba en este estado tan lastimoso?

¿Sera que me lo merezco?

De la nada siento que algo tropieza con mi pie, un sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo, abrí los ojos, una braga naranja…La chica que tropezó conmigo, volvió a mirarme, así que solo, fingí estar durmiendo, siento que corre un mechón de pelo, que antes tenía en el parpado del ojo, luego, con la punta de sus dedos, recorre mi mejilla, sentía una sensación, rara..

Esa misma sensación que cuando, agarre la mano de la chica de la otra vez…., abro bruscamente los ojos, y, solo vi unos mechones de pelo rubio, caer de cabeza al suelo..Vi que se paro dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero, una adrenalina dentro de mi logro que me estirara para agarrar su tobillo

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-Mi voz sonaba débil, debe ser por mi estado ¿no?

-Y-Yo Y-o yo…-Ella me miraba con terror…Luego, veo que la mirada de la rubia se suavizo…-No digas nada y…solo quédate quieto..-Veo que se acerca a su canasta y, saca algo parecido a vendas de esta..

-¿Pero qué estas..?-Intente reclamar, que no necesitaba su ayuda

-¡Dije que te callaras!-

_-¡Eres un crio!-_

Era esa chica, la chica con la cual tropecé 2 años atrás, había cambiado mucho, su pelo ahora estaba arriba de sus hombros y, tiene una forma mas Loli de vestirse, Empezó a vendar mi cabeza, mientras yo la investigaba a fondo…Estaba, mas bonita que antes….Se paro para irse, pero, necesitaba reclamarle que, yo era mas grande que ella, en todos los sentidos, mi orgullo caería muy bajo si, no le mostraba quien manda..

-No necesito tu compasión..-Esa adrenalina, hizo que me pusiera de pie y la mirara con odio, ella solo se dio vuelta para, poner una cara aterrorizada…-No necesito tu lastima, No necesito nada, ¡Me escuchaste!, ¡Ahora vete de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión en dejarte con vida o no!-La señale para que reaccionara pero…no hizo nada, se quedo estática, eso me cabreaba mucho, Entonces empecé a correr para que entre en razón

-¡HAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!-Un grito de desesperación salió de la boca de la chica, para que, luego de eso, empieze a correr como el alma le lleva el diablo, cuando la vi dar la vuelta, Me detuve y deje que el piso se encargara de mi cansado cuerpo…

¿Cuántas horas avían pasado?, no lo se….Me levante, ya con mis fuerzas al tope y me fui a la base, al entrar, me dirigí a buscar una remera nueva, En la mesa de la cocina, solo había una musculosa color Amarillo pastel, bueno, algo es algo, a la anciana no le gustaría que vaya con esta camisa manchada ¿o si?, me cambie y me dirigí al baño, solo para peinarme un poco, me mire al espejo, el cual estaba un poco roto y los hongos ya crecían dentro de este..Agarre un peine que allí había e, intente como siempre, bajar esa melena que por desgracia se me fue concebida, nada, el único momento en que mi pelo es el de una persona común, es cuando apenas salgo de bañarme, Al minuto, mi pelo toma la forma de siempre, bueno, no basta discutir de mi pelo ahora, vi las vendas que tenia en mi cara, las agarre y las despoje en un movimiento busco…

-¿Quién te necesita?, Niñata- Dije eso para convencerme en vano, entonces me dirigí a la casa de la anciana

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

*Ordinaria: Pervertida, mal pensada XD

Y bueno, todos sabemos lo que pasa luego de eso.. XD

Como verán, también añadí lo del demo, para que quede un poco mas entendible (?)

¡Perdonen a todas las Pikofans que hay aquí!

Y a todas las que odian el yaoi, pero bueno, era un plan para escapaar XD

Frankaaaa

¡Arigato!, Si no lo notaste, el hombre de pelo negro, si, era Haine Ren, gracias por leer la Demo y no dejar amenazas de "¿Por qué no subiste el capitulo completo?", espero que te guste el capitulo completo

Rin: ¿En la que se entrega?, Hahhh, yo también quisiera que se entregue a mi (¿?)

Tanbien gracias a los que leyeron el fic y no dejaron ningún review, después de todo, review o no, La leen ¿No? .3.

Desearia que manden mas reviews, si no fuera por franka y rin creo que lo a habría continuado T.T

Bueno, quitando de lado eso ¡Volvi de las vacaciones!

Preparense Jojojojo

Nyo se despide por hoy..


	12. Etto, Etto, ¿Luka?

**Vocaloid no…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH (Llora desesperadamente)**

**¡¿Por qué tengo que seguir diciéndolo!¡Es doloroso!, ¡Saber que Kagamine (Banana) Len, nunca será de mi propiedad!, *sniff* bueno,….**

**Vocaloid no me, uff, no me pertenece**

**Aun._.**

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**(Len pov)**

La anciana no se movía ni un centímetro..

-¿Qué esperas?, ve, corre a decírselo a Li, Vieja Metida…-Seguía sin moverse, al voltear a ver a Rin, ella solo miraba a la abuela, esperando alguna reacción, la solté y me dirigí hacia adentro de la casa….

**(Rin pov)**

Len se iba, la abuela no hacía nada y yo, entre en un shock muy grande…Del cual, mi abuela salió antes…

-¿Por qué?-Empezaban las preguntas, bien, tenía que ser paciente y relajada con ella, me separe de la pared y me dirigí hacia ella

-No lo sé..-La abuela no hacia ningún movimiento

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Hace ya, mucho tiempo…-

-¿Tu lo amas?-

Al pronunciar esas palabras, el corazón se me paro…¿Yo lo amo?, ¿Acaso me gusta lo que esta pasando entre nosotros?

-No…-Mi abuela iba a decir algo, pero la detuve-No lo se..-Ella solo se quedo mirándome impresionada, para luego cambiar la mirada a una de rechazo

-Pues debes olvidarlo, se que será difícil al verlo todos los días, pero, tienes que hacerlo…-No sé por que ese comentario me ofendió tanto…¿Desde cuándo ella me hablaba así?, además, ¿Por qué me miraba como si fuera la cosa mas repugnante del mundo?

-¡¿Por qué?-Luego de ese grito, del cual no se por que lo pronuncie, me tape la boca con las manos..

-Por que el ya tiene escrito su destino…-Luego, sin quitar esa mirada de asco y rechazo hacia mi, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero antes de doblar a la izquierda para irse adentro de la casa, volteo a verme una vez mas…-Y no estás en el-Luego volvió a mirar al frente, abrió la puerta y antes de entrar volvió a decirme algo-Digamos que…Hay otra chica a su lado-Entro y cerro la puerta tras de esta…

¿Otra chica a su lado?

Me desplome en el piso, forzaba mis ojos para no llorar, no se por que, pero, las lagrimas salían solas, me decía que, no debía llorar ahora, después de todo, era navidad y debía estar feliz pero, no lo estaba, mis ojos no aguantaron la fuerza con la que los apretaba, dejando ver una mezcla de colores frente a mi, los abrí, todo era negro, pero, de a poco todo volvió a su perspectivo color*, pero, al igual que el color, las lagrimas también volvieron, mas fuertes que antes

Ya me lo esperaba, esto no es bueno, lo nuestro no debió de pasar, yo, yo sabia que el me usaba, siempre fui su juguete

_¡Y tu te dejas!_

El tenia razón…Yo me dejo sola, no se por que, pero, hay algo en el que hace que… Que ceda ante sus juegos y que haga lo que el quiera

Si tan solo no fuéramos primos, si tan solo, Mi Papa no hubiese sido el hermano de Lennard..

Si tan solo Mi mente no este tan retorcida….

_si tengo una hija incestuosa no es mi problema, el problema será tuyo y asumirás las consecuencias_

Mama tenia razón, mucha, mucha razón…

Nada podría ir peor,

Siento que en mi pelo cae una gota de agua, cuando alzo mi vista, el cielo se había vuelto gris y mas gotas de agua caían en mi cara, hasta que, después de unos minutos, se vuelva una tormenta gigante…

Cuando dije que nada podía ir peor, creo que me equivoque…

Estaba completamente empapada, me levante para ir adentro de mi casa, abrí la puerta y Mama me miro preocupada, claro, vino corriendo a mi lado

-¡Rin! ¿Estas bien?, ¿Por qué estas toda empapada?-

-No se… me tire adentro de una fuente y volví…-Mama noto el sarcasmo y fue al baño, de seguro para buscar una toalla, o me equivoque, allí venia, extendiéndome una toalla, la tome y me seque lo mas que pude con ella..

-¿¡Qué hacías afuera si había semejante tormenta!¡¿Acaso estas Loca o que?-

-No se Mama, parece que estoy siguiendo tus pasos-Luego de eso, me dirigí hacia mi habitación, subiendo los escalones uno por uno, me parece que Mama dijo algo como "De seguro va a cambiarse" y No se equivoco…Al llegar a mi habitación, decidí, de paso, pegarme una ducha en el baño que estaba pegado a mi habitación, entre y me bañe, rápidamente claro, necesitaba pasar un "Tiempo familiar", después de todo, era navidad y no podía pasarme la en la ducha como hacia siempre, termine de bañarme y me cubrí con una toalla, solo para secar mi cuerpo, luego, la puse sobre mi cabeza y la restregué sobre mi cuero cabelludo para que se secase, luego, Salí de el baño con la toalla en la mano

Error, Grave error

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba, nada mas ni nada menos que.. ¿ya saben quien?, si, el desgraciado estaba desvistiéndose como si fuera su propia casa, estaba a punto de sacar la ultima prenda que le quedaba (los bóxers para ser específicos) Si no fuera porque alzo la vista al notar mi presencia

Y adivinen ¿Cual de los dos estaba mostrando todos y cada uno de sus atributos?

Si, yo..

**-¡!-**Me pareció que mi grito, se escucho hasta Plutón, pero ¿¡Qué mas da si, un chico te está mirando desnuda!, Rápidamente, me cubrí con la toalla y me dirigí hacia él, claro, muerta de vergüenza y con la cara echa una manzana carmesí, me acerque y le pegue una cachetada-¡¿Qué Carajo haces en mi habitación?-Luego el se froto la cara un poco y me miro enfadado

-¿¡Yo que iba a saber que era tu Habitación!-

-¡Tal vez el cartel en la puerta que dice "Habitación de Rin!-

-¡Bueno!, ¡Tal vez si sabía que era tu habitación!, Pero, dime Caperucita..¡¿En donde quieres que me bañe entonces?-

-¡En el baño de abajo!-

-¡¿Para que salga con solo una toalla cubriéndome, al frente de todos?, además…Yo que iba a saber que estabas bañándote-El me gano, pero, no le iba a marcar la victoria tan fácilmente

-¡Cállate Manisero*!-

-¡Pecho plano!-

-¡Lo admites!-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Ho claro que sii!, ¡He visto mas grandes en mi vida!-

-¡Yo también he visto pechos mas grandes en mi vida…MUCHO mas grandes!-

-¡Por lo menos atraigo chicos! –

-¡Por lo menos no soy virgen..!-

-¡Por lo menos no soy prostituta!-

-Por lo menos se complacer a una chica en la cama!-

-¡Mentiroso!-

-¡¿Quieres ver?-Me calle al instante.., el silencio era muy grande…-Haaa…Parece que estas dudando caperucita…-Solo retrocedí unos pasos..

-N-No…-Siento que el se acerca hacia mi, mientras yo me alejo..-Aléjate..-Siento que mi espalda choca contra la pared..-No te acerques-El no me hacía caso y se acercaba cada vez mas..

-Oh vamos mujer, pasaras un buen rato-Luego el agarra mis muñecas y las pone sobre mi cabeza…Luego se inclina para besarme el cuello, Mis mejillas no podían estar mas rojas que ahora..Podía jurarlo, es que…¡Imagínense en una misma habitación con un chico el cual solo esta siendo cubierto por sus bóxer, mientras tu solo tienes una toalla encima!, Luego, veo como la puerta de la entrada a mi habitación se abre…

**(Lily Pov)**

¿Por qué grito así de fuerte?, ¿Acaso vio un bicho?, bueno, después de todo, ella les tiene pavor a los bichos…No tengo de que preocuparme…

_"Donde hay un baño, claro, además de este, veras, necesito bañarme"_

_"En la habitación de Rin"_

_"¡Haahh gracias!"_

¡Len!, Como si fuera un trueno, fui rápidamente a la habitación de Rin y toque la puerta, nadie atendía, entonces, con delicadeza, la abrí..Cuando entre, solo estaba Rin acostada en su cama leyendo un libro mientras solo llevaba puesta una…¡Una toalla!

-Ho Rin..Pensé que Len estaba aquí..-

-No Lil…Mama..-Me pareció raro, pero decidí ignorarlo..

-Cámbiate rápido, que pronto iremos a comer las 12 pasas de uva* ¿si?-Escuche un ligero "Si" de su parte, y me retire de allí

**(Rin pov)**

-¿Ya puedo salir?-Dije mientras, las sabanas, sumado, el cuerpo de Len, me aplastaban

-Si..-El se retiro y abría las sabanas mientras, me tiraba la toalla encima…-Póntela rápido..-Dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado, me coloque la toalla con cuidado de dejar algún lugar al descubierto y me retire de abajo de las sabanas

-¿Cómo hiciste para?-El me callo hablando sobe mi oración

-Somos muy parecidos, ¿Nunca te detuviste para mirarnos a los dos juntos en un espejo?-

-¿Y cómo fingiste mi voz?-

-Ni me preguntes..-Luego, se paro y se dirigió al baño…-Voy..a bañarme, tu cámbiate y ve abajo…-Me pare y lo detuve antes de que cierre la puerta..

-¿P-Podrías…D-D-darme un..B-B-Be-beso?-El solo sonrió divertido y se acerco a mi…

-¿Francés?*-Dijo con un tono juguetón..

-S-si..-

-Está bien…solo..abre la boca..-Tarde un rato en obedecer, era un poco, vergonzoso..Luego de abrir mi boca, el, sin unir sus labios a los míos, metió su lengua dentro de mi boca, luego de un par de juegos, unió sus labios con los míos, sin dejar de investigar mi cavidad bucal con su lengua…Luego de un rato, se separo de mi con la respiración agitada…-No..No es justo…-Yo solo abrí los ojos y lo mire, estaba sonrojado y respirando grandes bocanadas de aire…-Soy el único que esta haciendo algo, así que, soy el único que termina agitado..-Luego, me dio un breve beso y entro al baño…

**(Miku pov)**

-Unn-Dije aburrida mientras jugaba con un baso

-¿Qué pasa?-Kaito vino y se sentó a mi lado..

-Es que..Se suponía que iba a hablar con Rin sobe cosas de la vida, pero sigue sin bajar…-Luego Kaito me agarra el mentón..

-¿Quieres que te divierta?-

-Ho Kaito, que juguetón eres..-

-¡Búsquense un cuartoo!-Li grito eso, claro, podríamos decir que Li se embriago con tanto sake y ahora estaba con un pie arriba de la mesa…Mientras nos miraba a Kaito y a mi con de una forma picarona

-¿¡Qué estas pensando Li!, Ellos son un par de angelitos libres de pecado. ¿No?-Lily vino a intervenir…

-Si, creo que si…-Kaito concluyo…

-¡Miku!-Voltee mi mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido y allí estaba, Rin con un vestido naranja, el cual tenia bolados en la punta y un collar con clave de sol, sin dejar de lado, su moño color blanco

-¿Si?-Luego esta puso sus manos en la mesa con una fuerza sobrenatural y una cara furiosa..

-¡¿Cómo se dan los besos franceses?-En la casa, reino un silencio total, todos mirábamos a Rin, la cual, no había cambiado de posición, estaba firme, con un rubor en sus mejillas..

-B-Bueno…-

-¡Las cosas de la vidaaaa !¡Es mala pero amigaaaaa !¡Bebiendo un sakeeee !-Lily rompió el silencio, parecía que, en el poco momento que Rin tardo en cambiarse, se había emborrachado y empezó a cantar-¡Hoe Hoe!¿¡Se enteraron de las nuevas buenas?-Todos volteamos a mirarla…

-¿Qué cosa Mama?-Rin salió de su posición y volteo a mirar a Lily..

-¡Nuestro Lenny esta comprometido!-La cara de Rin se volvió pálida, la de Kaito también, me parece, que la mía igual…

-¡Lily!-Len pareció haber escuchado ese comentario de parte de Lily, ya que estaba bajando las escaleras-¡No mientas!-

-¡¿Y entonces quien es esa?….Etto Etto, ¿Luka?-

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Manisero: A ver, como lo explico…Cuando tus "atributos masculinos", son muy pequeños XD

La 12 pasas de uva: en argentina, comemos 12 pasas de uva que representan los 12 meses del año, por cada pasa, pides un deseo :3

Beso Francés: Con legüita XD

En general, creo que este capítulo quedo MUUUY pobre -_-

**Rin kag:** te dire, Lo de la abuela, se resolverá en el capitulo que viene, pero ahora vimos su reacción, que para ser onesta, fue muuuy calmada ._.

**Dekki:** Mmm algo me suena, que tambnien tuviste que Leer muchos capítulos -.-, pero bueno, em alegra saber que te gusta mi historia :D

**Marie:** Si, yo misma admiti que odie ese plan, vomite al escribir ese plan (¿?), pero bueno, Len es muy fuerte, tanto como para besar a alguien de su mismo sexo (¿?),y a lo otro..¿Ep, perver con Rin?, no se bien a que te refieres, a ver, por lo que entendí, ¿piensas que Rin despareció o algo por el estilo? , bien , repetiré para todos los que tengan la duda, Antes del capitulo 11, subi un DEMO del mismo capitulo (el 11 :P), los que no hayan leído el DEMO no entenderán, pero bueno, bien,** el capitulo 11 es una narración de parte de Len, desde que se vuelve líder de los lobos, hasta que conoce a Rin..**

**Franka:** Asi que te gusta leer yaoi, epro no verlo, ajamm, es un gusto un poquiiito raro ._., y gracias por no morir al ver lo feo que dibujo, jaja, pronto subir a rin y una "mejora" de Len, la verdad, a ese dibujo, lo hize muy "asi nomas" XD

Y bien, ahora, una pregunta, para que no se, los que no sepan que decir en el review, contesten según su opinión (no tiene nada que ver con el fic XD)

**¿Qué edad piensan que tengo?**

Ojojo, quiero ver que onda XD

Nyo se despide por hoy :3


	13. Ojos de botón, lo que tu eres

**(Len Pov)**

-¡No es nadie!-Esa Maldita Lily

-¿Y entonces por que fue al hospital a verte?-Mire de reojo a Rin, ella estaba pálida y con los ojos abiertos grandemente-Además, tu no estabas muy molesto con su llegada…-Yo baje la mirada, buscando alguna excusa, Pero no la encontraba, así que, conociendo a Lily, esperaría su próximo movimiento Para hacer lo que siempre hago y me saca de los problemas..-Mas bien, te veías muy MUY contentoo…-Esto último lo dijo con un acento muy pícaro…

-**¡CALLATE VIEJA BRUJA!**, ¡ES MI VIDA!, ¡LO QUE YO HAGA NO TE INCUMBE!, ¡Y MENOS CON LA GENTE CON LA QUE ME REUNO!, ¡¿Y QUE SI ESTABA FELIZ?, ¿¡QUE ACASO NO PUDO SONREIR O REIRME!, ¡Maldita sea!-Luego de ese "Ataque de Ira"*, Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad, podía escuchar un llanto, espero…Espero, que no sea el de Rin…Luego, voltee hacia ese pasillo, no muy largo, y seguí caminando hasta encontrar la habitación de Rin, entre y me tire en su cama, era suave y tenía un pequeño hueco*, de seguro, en el lugar en que dormía siempre, También tenía un par de almohadones y ositos de peluche, Típico de chica inmadura

Miraba el techo, sin expresión alguna, Pero, sabia, que si no me iba ahora, vendrían a buscarme y…Hablarían conmigo y me seguirían presionando, así que, me levante de su cama y abrí la ventana, Pero, Antes de saltar, Agarre uno de los peluches de la cama de Rin, Lo mire, era un Lobo amarillo, El Lobo Tenia ojos de Botón, Nariz de plástico Y su boca estaba mostrando unos dientes hechos de tela, Lo Acerque a mi nariz para olerlo, Tenia olor a Rin, Lo agarre firmemente, supongo que tanto, que se podía haber Roto, Luego, me subí al marco de la ventana, Pensé en como aterrizar, no podía sostener mi peso con mis manos por el peluche, así que, supongo que tendré que absorber el impacto con las piernas..

Salte, y caí en el pasto, pero algo anduvo mal con mis cálculos, mi pie derecho cayó bien firme en el piso, pero el izquierdo, cayó en una parte, no muy firme de la tierra, claro, con la lluvia se había hecho barro en la tierra y humedad en el pasto, Entonces Resbale y mi pie se doblo, como conclusión, hizo que sintiera un dolor punzante que subía de mi pie y Llegaba hasta mi rodilla, Lo ignore, ese dolor no era nada, con todo lo que la vida Me escupió y vomito en la cara, asi que, me pare y camine, intente caminar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero, El dolor incrementaba, empecé a Renguear, El peluche se había manchado un poco con barro y sentía un calor que venía de mi pie, Voltee a ver que era y mi zapato blanco estaba, bueno, ¿De qué color es la sangre?, Decidí, lastima mente, volver, no podía seguir caminando sabiendo que había algo grave en mi pie, claro, no voy a perder el pie por una rebeldía ¿no?, además ya no era ningún crio, estaba a punto de cumplir 19 años, Así que, supongo que tengo que dar la cara a las cosas, di media vuelta para volver a la casa, creo que, mientras pensaba, había caminado un par de cuadras, Vi el peluche en mi mano

-Ojos de botón…-Una voz femenina estaba en mi espalda, me voltee y había una mujer encapuchada, mientras vestía de negro, De su capucha, de la cual, no se podía ver su cara, salían mechones Rubios…Luego prosiguió-Tu tienes ojos de botón, Porque te niegas a ver la realidad, todo lo vez desde tu prospectiva y te segas tu mismo..-No entendía lo que quería decir, así que solo seguí escuchándola..-Nariz de plástico, Tu tienes nariz de plástico, porque, hueles, pero lo que hueles Lo niegas, es como si no tuvieras nariz…-Volví a mirar al peluche, ahora estaba completamente empapado..-Dientes de tela, Tu tienes dientes de tela, Porque, Muestras los dientes, bajo falsa apariencia, todos al verlos, piensan que son de verdad, pero, tu bien sabes, que esos dientes son falsos y si los tocas, son mas suaves que la tela…Y por ultimo, El olor a la persona amada, El peluche tiene olor a tu persona amada, por eso, tu también lo tienes, Amas tanto a esa persona que, quisieras compartir un solo olor con ella…-

Esto, esto es una metáfora ¿No?, Volví a Mirar el peluche, Pero, el peluche cambio, Ahora, los ojos del Lobo, eran dos ojos celestes Los cuales de ellos, La lluvia hacia parecer que estaba Llorando, La nariz era de tela y los dientes no estaban, ni esa sonrisa socarrona, si no que, Estaba triste..

–Ese Peluche,** Len**-Al escuchar Mi nombre volví a mirarla pero..-Eres Tu En realidad..-La mujer se había quitado la capucha…Me parecía que mi ojos me engañaban, pero al identificar a esa persona, intente correr para abrazarla pero….No podía, parecía que mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, lo único que se movía en mi, eran mis lagrimas, las cuales salían sin parar, La mujer se dio media vuelta y antes, de pasar por una sombra, Su capucha se volvió blanca y volteo a verme…-Recuerda que te amo…**Lenny.**.-Sonrió y paso por la sombra, de la cual, no volvió a salir..Nunca creí en cosas sobre naturales, pero, me parece tan real ahora, me di cuenta que podía moverme…

-Vuelve…Vuelve por favor…¡Vuelve!, ¡No me dejes solo!, ¡VUELVE!...-Me arrodille en el piso ya que mi pie derecho no parecía reaccionar..-¡VUELVE!...-Grite con todo lo que me daba la garganta, Mire el peluche y, estaba como antes, Ojos de botón, Nariz de plástico y dientes de Tela..-Vuelve…Mama, Vuelve…-Me quede llorando un Rato mas, pero, sabía que tenía que volver..Si no mi pie colapsaría antes de llegar…Me pare con todas mis fuerzas, y Forcé una sonrisa socarrona..-Esta bien, Ya que no vuelves…Me quedare como siempre…-Di media vuelta y seguí caminando, Claro, mi pie izquierdo hacia que rengueara…

La lluvia paro, y yo casi llegaba a la casa de Rin..Luego de mucho esfuerzo, Llegue y toque la puerta…, Mire mi mano, el peluche seguía allí, decidí tirarlo a un arbusto de los que estaban en la entrada, Porque si no ¿Cómo explicaría que tengo un peluche de Rin?..Luego de unos segundos de haber tirado el peluche, la puerta se abrió..

-¿Len?-Era Lily..

-¿Si?-Lily, me miro de arriba abajo, pero al llegar a mi pie, abrió los ojos horrorizada

-¡Que te sucedió en el pie!-

-Es solo un pequeño esguince..-

-¡Eso es pequeño!, ¡Además a donde estabas!, ¡Ho, Ven aquí, entra rápido!, ¡**NO**!, ¡Espera, no camines!, Llamare a Kaito para que te cargue!, Pero quedarías muy femenino, ¡Pero si No, No po..!-Solo la ignore y camine para adentro de la casa, Lily intentaba detenerme, pero como siempre, La quite a un lado, podía ver como el piso de madera quedaba manchado, entre a la cocina, para, pasar por esta y entrar a el baño, el cual tenia un botiquín, en el camino, Kaito, el cual coqueteaba con Miku, volteo a verme, y la antes mencionada también, y como Lily, quisieron atenderme, Los ignore y entre al baño, Lo que mas me sorprendió de todo, fue que al ver mi cara reflejada en el espejo, esta estaba llorando, Lo único que hice, fue un reflejo, que me incito a inclinarme, abrir el grifo y tirarme un poco de agua en la cara, Me enderece y, Por suerte, Mi cara estaba como en realidad estaba actuando, Confuso, Ignore eso cono si se tratara de un juego de mi mente y agarre el botiquín, el cual estaba arriba de un estante en donde tenían Productos para la piel, Bueno, Las dos que habitan en esta casa son mujeres asi que, era de esperarse eso..Salí del baño con botiquín en mano y me senté en mi silla preferida de la Cocina/Comedor y deposite el botiquín en la mesa, Levante mi pie y Lo deje descansar en mi rodilla, Me quite el calzado y abrí el botiquín, Empecé a tratar mi herida mientras todos me veían, Luego de un Largo y doloroso trabajo, Termine, Me calce, Parecía que Kaito y Miku se estaban retirando, claro, eran ya las 4 de la mañana, debían irse.. Mire a Lily..

-¿Y Rin?-Use el tono mas serio posible

-Bueno Rin…-Ella sonaba nerviosa

-Dímelo..-

-Esta en su habitación..-

-Bien..-Me pare y me dirigí a las escaleras…Pero Lily me agarro de una punta de mi vestimenta, Voltee para ver su cara

-Pero no esta sola…-Esas palabras hicieron que Mis piernas trabajaran a toda velocidad, subiendo las escaleras y corriendo a la habitación de Rin, No sabia quien podía ser, asi que pare y respire hondo antes de abrir la puerta, Luego de un poco de relajación, Gire el pomo mientras miraba el piso, Tenia miedo de con quien podía estar..Suspire, Alcé la vista y..

**(Rin Pov)**

-¡No es cierto!-Dije divertida mientras hablaba con esa amable jovencita…Luego de un rato en que la abuela se había ido, ella vino a casa

-¡Si que lo es!, ¡El vino y entonces me regalo 200 Yens!, ¡¿Qué acaso me tachas de mentirosa!-Era raro, esa joven tenía el pelo rosa, al igual que mi padre, su cara era similar e irradiaba felicidad, Ni nos conocíamos de hace mas de 12 minutos, ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Y Ya hablábamos como amigas de toda la vida…Era divertido estar con ella, hablar con ella, hasta compartir gustos con ella..

-¿Tanto porque le gustabas?-Pregunte, mientras, agarraba un almohadón que estaba en la cabecera de mi cama, pero note algo raro..-¿Y mi peluche de Lobito?-No estaba, definitivamente no estaba, entonces, Salí de la cama, me pare y empecé a buscar por debajo de mi cama, los muebles, Por todos los lugares que tú puedas imaginar…

-¿Peluche de Lobito?-Escuche que me decía eso, entonces, fui y me senté en mi cama..

-Sii, Te dije que me gusta coleccionar peluches, los cuales me regalan en toda mi vida, siento que transmiten sentimientos bellos y siento ese amor con los que me los regalan, pero me falta uno, uno que me gusta mucho..-

-¿Y se puede saber como era ese peluche?-Dijo mientras agarraba uno de los ositos que estaban junto a los almohadones

-Era amarillo..Y sonreía..-

-Mmmmh…No te preocupes, a mí también me pasaba, pero, cuando dejaba de buscarlo lo encontraba-

-Mmm Creo que tienes razón..-Luego, agarre un almohadón

-¿Y Len?-

-¡¿He?-¡¿Q..Que esta chica también conocía a Len?, Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto…

-No lo se…Sucedieron muchas cosas, se enojo con Lily y luego subió las escaleras, no lo encontramos mas..-

-¿Artes ninjas de la mafia?-

-Jeje, Supongo..¡¿Qué!-

-Si fue una de sus Artes ninjas que aprendió en la mafia-

-¿O-Ósea, que tu sabes su profesión?..-

-Ajamm…-Dijo mientras movía la cabeza de arriba abajo..

Iba a decirle algo mas, pero la puerta me interrumpió, de ella, entro Len, cabizbajo, Suspiro con nostalgia y alzo la vista..Inmediatamente abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Luka?-La chica de pelos rosados volteo a ver a Len, e inmediatamente puso una cara de felicidad enorme, Entonces, Salto de la cama, sin importarle si su vestido negro se levantaba, y se abalanzo a Len, Mientras, ese reflejo, hizo que me levantara de la cama

-¡Len!-Lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras, acariciaba su cara contra el pecho de él…-¿Dónde estabas?, No deberías estar en reposo acaso?, ¿Estas bien?-Levanto la vista, para, que su sonrisa desaparezca rápidamente, al ver su cara, la cual reflejaba la típica frase "Estoy entre la espada y la pared"…-¿Qué, Pasa?-Len agarro sus hombros y la separo de el

-Luka….-Esa mención de su nombre, pareció Nostálgica

-¿Len?-Len solo, la ignoro y se sentó en el borde de la cama, Luego se cubrió la cara con las manos, se escucho un suspiro ahogado y luego levanto la vista

-Señorita Luka Megurine…..-

-¿Señor Len Kagamine?*****-

-Deseo informarle que es mas cornuda que el señor de Rojo-Luka se impresiono ante esto Yo también…¿Qué tenían en relación, Len y Luka?, Pero luego recordé las palabras de mi madre, casi empezaba a llorar, pero sentí que seria muy descortés, asi que apreté los ojos fuertemente para que las lagrimas no puedan salir..Luka hablo, luego de unos momentos de silencio

-¿Qué el diablo?-

-No, Que Akaito..-Luka y yo soltamos una gotita..Pero, el momento de gracia se fue rápidamente..

-¡¿Cómo?, ¡¿Por qué!, ¡¿Con quién?, ¡Yo pensé que éramos felices juntos!, ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?-Luka Lloraba desconsolada mientras se arrodillaba en el piso…

-Bien, Responderé todas tus preguntas con rapidez, no se pierda ni un solo detalle, porque no lo repetiré..-Soltó un suspiro y prosiguió-¿Cómo?, Bueno, besando chicas, teniendo sexo con ellas, Fingir una relación con ellas y usándolas como **muñecas**…-La última parte me dolió mucho…¿Acaso yo también era como esas "Muñecas"?-¿Por que?, Porque son cosas de la vida que una te lleva a otra y esta a otra y así termina.. ¿Por qué lo hice?, Porque estaba aburrido y cuando estoy aburrido hago estas cosas…y Con quien, Bueno esa es una pregunta delicada, asi que te diré el numero y la descripción, mas no nombres..15 y las únicas de las que me acuerdo, es una chica de pelo blanco, una de pelo rubio en una coleta larga, otra con el pelo largo rubio y ondulado..Y…-Luego me miro de reojo..Lastima mente Luka se dio cuenta de esto..

-¿Con ella?-Decidí, que tenia que dar cara..Esto es mi castigo por dejarme usar…

-S…-Len no me dejo terminar de pronunciar esa palabra, porque me interrumpió hablando mas fuerte que yo, tapando mi dialogo..

-NO..-Luego se paro de el borde de la cama y se dirigió hacia Mi-Porque ella…-Luego me Acaricio el contorno de la cara con sus dedos..-No es ninguno de mis juegos..-Luego se inclino más, hasta llegar a mis labios y besarme, jugó un rato con nuestros labios y luego se separo..Luego fue al Frente de Luka…Poso una de sus manos en su hombro y acerco su boca al oído de ella, Le susurro algo, lo cual no pude oír, cosa, que me mataba de la curiosidad, Luka se sonrojo un poco, entonces, Len se fue a la puerta, miro hacia atrás y salió de la habitación..La próxima jugada de Luka fue..

**(Len pov)**

Luego de cerrar la puerta, Salí corriendo hacia el baño de la planta de abajo, abrí la puerta e ingrese, me mire al espejo, enjuague mi cara, luego me seque con la toalla y Salí afuera a tomar un poco de aire..

-¿Qué hice?-Voltee hacia el arbusto en donde había tirado el peluche y seguía allí, entonces lo agarre y lo puse frente a mi-¿Por qué vivo mintiendo?-Me sentía estúpido al hablar con un peluche, pero, me parecía que era mi único consuelo-_"No la amo en verdad tu eres a quien mas quiero"_, ¿Por qué sigo intentando convencerme?, Si un "Yo" escondido muy dentro de mi, sabe que es mentira..-Silencio, era la evidencia que me decía, que nunca tendría una respuesta…

-Me da gusto verte devuelta..-Luego de esa despreciable voz, sentí como el gatillo del arma se preparaba para soltar una bala, Doy media vuelta y, el resultado no me sorprendió..Un arma en mi frente

-No sé cómo escapaste pero..A mí también me **da MUCHO** gusto verte, Lennard…-

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O(¡COMO AMO MIIIS CARIIITAAS!)**

***Len si tiene ataques de ira, pero como acaba de decir, a veces los finge**

***En ese momento me entraron ganas de poner "Kagamine Banana Len" Pero no iba al caso XD**

**Chibi Miku: No entendí muy bien tu comentario ¡Gomennasai!, ¡Pero me alegra el que te guste mi fic!**

**Franka:Jajaja, bueno, yo también la odio(A la abuela XD)La verdad, pospondré lo de la abuela para el capitulo que viene..Bueno!, Déjala pobrecita Rin! Es principiante en todo esto XD,ROPA LOLI WOOOW!, me encanta la ropa Loli :D, la verdad, he estado de campamento y muchas cosas BLABLABLA, asi que los dibujos los subiré en esta semana (o la que viene XD)Bien, Mi dirección es. ********* No, no te la dire XD, por que si no la termino s eque vendrás a pegarme encerio XD...SI,SI,SI..No tienen que excluir a argentina solo por decir "Che", "Vos" o "Wacho" XD, igual lo ultimo es de Villa ._.**

**LalaMaria: Si, la verdad yo también le tenog un rencorcito a Rin, Pero bueno, esa parte es cuando la imaginación actua (?), siempre que releeo un fic, lo ago como si yo fuera Rin (¿) (Friki Loca XD)**

**Marie: BUUUHH, Te decepcionara mucho, si, lo beso (Puajj), Si, parecías confundida en tus reviews…¡Que bueno que lo veas con tu amiga!, yo también leo fics con una amiga y siempre intercambiamos ideas de cómo va a seguir y BLABLA, además ¡Pobre celular! ¿Qué te hizo?, en ese caso regáñame a..No, mejor regaña al celular XD, Sii, la pelea de Rin y Len se me fue muy graciosa, hasta la re leei por que me hacia reir , MMMHHH, tendrás…¿16 o 17 Años? Espero acertar XD**

**Sakura: SII, tu siempre dándome animos!, aunque estabas un poooquiito ausente, ahora apareciste!, Gracias por eso, me alegra el saber que mi review te ayude a seguir escribiendo pero, lo que digo es verdad ovo, Si, hasta a mi me parece que Rin es muy boba, ¿Cómo no va a saber si lo ama o no?, si se siente mal con el pensar que Len no la ama, bueno ¡No es una ciencia!, me dio vergüenza ajena publicar ese beso francés (tenias que verme, estaba muy, "Que no entre mama", con esta cara_-/x/-_)Mmmhh, no se si celos, no se si pelea, es según como este el dia en que lo escriba Jejeje…Pero si!, Luka será otra barrera en este RxL**

**Y biiien, Respondere la pregunta del capitulo anterior..**

**¿Cuánto años tengo?**

**Bien, solo Adivinaron Franka y Marie**

**Espero que no dejen de leer mi fic por la edad que tengo!, No importa la edad, importa la historia (?(Lo acabo de inventar XD)**

**Bien, Su querida Nyo tiene…**

**13 Años recién cumplidos! (El 9 de enero –v-)**

**Ojojojojojo, No dejen de leer , aunque me siento MUUUUUUUUUUY pervertida al leer Lemmons con mi edad, y también al escribir esto, epro bueno, 13 años corporales!, mi mente es de 18 (¿?)**

**Bien, otra pregunta:**

**¿Qué les parece, el que haya vuelto a aparecer ese Infeliz (Lennard)?**

**Quiero ver sus respuestas!**

**Nyo se despide por hoy**


	14. Me decepcionaste Y mucho

**(Rin Pov)**

-Bueno Rin…¿Qué decías?-¿Qué?, No podía creer lo tranquila que estaba, además entro con la conversación anterior, como si esto no hubiera pasado, pero, decidí aprovechar la oportunidad, de que mi relación de amistad con Luka no se rompa, claro, si después de eso seguimos siendo amigas…

Nos quedamos hablando un buen rato, pero, tenia sed, entonces, pedí un tiempo para ir a abajo y buscar jugo de naranja, baje, abrí la puerta de el refrigerador y agarre un vaso, el cual estaba en un estante…Me serví jugo, lo bebí con tranquilidad y deje el vaso vacio en la mesa, mañana lo lavaría..Hubo algo que me pareció extraño, la luz de el baño estaba prendida, entonces, pensé que alguien dejo la luz prendida y se olvido de apagarla…Entonces, abrí ligeramente la puerta, para ver si había alguien adentro, y lo que vi, casi hizo que me desmaye, así que, cerré la puerta rápido y subí a la velocidad de la luz las escaleras…y entre a mi habitación, parecía que Luka se había dormido, asi que también tome lugar en mi cama y me dormí, evitando pensar, en lo que había visto hace unos segundos

Len, sentado en el piso, cortándose las venas….

**(Len pov)**

-Y…¿A que se debe tu presentación?-El peluche, el cual estaba en mi mano, ahora estaba en el pasto, mientras absorbía el agua que quedo estancada en este…

-Venganza, simplemente, venganza..-Me repugnaba la simple idea de compartir cara con él, era como verme a mí mismo, mas viejo y decrepito claro esta, parecía que presionaba fuertemente el mango del arma, su mano temblaba, aunque sus palabras eran firmes..

-¿De que?-Espero que sea, por encerrarlo en la guarida

-De asesinar a tu madre..-Asesinar, al solo echo de mencionar esa palabra, mis venas empezaron a hincharse de la rabia mientras intentaba que en mi cabeza, no explote alguna vena

-Bien, creo que volvimos al inicio-Tenia ganas de gritar, de golpearlo y romper cada uno de sus huesos…pero, no lo haría, no todavía..-Tomemos esto con calma…-

-¡Que sabes tu de estar en calma!-Eso me enfureció, estaba quitándome de mis casillas..-¡Si eres un maldito impulsivo!-

-¡Cállate incestuoso!-La cara de mi Pa…Lennard, se deformo, dejando ver una expresión de indignación

-Digo lo mismo..-

Silencio

Mucho silencio para mi…

-Calla…-

-¿Por qué?, No deberías avergonzarte, Después de todo eres su resultado-Lennard bajo el arma y la deposito en su bolsillo-Pero, tienes un poco de razón..En vez de usar tanta agresión, deberíamos hablar..-

-Si, Resolvamos temas…-

-Tu elijes el primero..-

-Bien, ¿Por qué dices que soy culpable de la muerte de Mama?-

-Porque simplemente lo eres, hubieras dejado que Lily y Esa chiquilla malcriada se mueran, mientras tu sostenías a tu madre para que no valla..-

-¿Y de donde hubiera sacado la fuerza?, tu bien sabias que era un niño de apenas 3 años..¿Un niño de 3 años puede detener a una mujer de 28?-Lennard no produjo ningún sonido…-Eso creí..-

-Oye Len, ¿Por qué saliste?-Lily asomo su cabeza por la puerta…-¡¿Lennard?-Lily salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia Lennard, parecía enfadada

-Lily que..-El iba a decir algo, pero Lily lo callo con una cachetada, parecía que fue tan fuerte como para que El volteara su cara para la derecha..

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera pisar mi pasto?, ¡Vete de aquí!, ¡Nadie quiere verte!-Dijo mientras intentaba empujar a Lennard para que se valla, Pero este no se movía un centímetro

-¡Cállate Lilianne!-Dijo esto mientras empujaba a la susodicha-¡Yo hago lo que quiero!, además, Me iré solo si me lo pides como la mujer madura que eres.. –Parecía que Lily hervía por dentro y en su tono de voz se notaba la forma forzada con la que lo decía

-¿Po-Podrías I-Irte de Mi casa Lennard?, A-Ahora no puedo Hablar Contigo…-Lennard no tardo en obedecer, luego de decir un "Esta bien", Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando..

_"Esta adolorido"_

Parecía que el viento susurraba en mi oreja, mientras, en el cielo, las nubes grises y pequeños relámpagos anunciaba que iba a volver a llover..

-¿Deseas quedarte?-Voltee a ver a Lily la cual me ofrecía estadía…-Di-Digo, si vas caminando al hospital, se echara a Llover, te empaparas y pescaras un resfriado-Lily empezó a pronunciar rápidamente las oraciones..-Y entonces tendremos que cuidarte, a menos que pesques una terrible enfermedad, y cuando lo agás, nos tendrás preocupados a todos y entonces estaremos atrás de tus narices todo el tiempo y te hartaras de nosotros y entonces…-

-¡Lily!-

-¿Qué?-

-Para de divagar y déjame entrar..-Lily solo dijo un pequeño "Hohh.." Se corrió y me dio paso, entre y fui directamente a la cocina…

-Oye Len…-Lily se sentó en una silla la cual estaba enfrente mío…Solo le conteste con un ligero "¿Mmm?" Ella prosiguió-¿Estás bien del pie?-Yo solo la mire confundido..

-Si, ¿Por Que?-

-Por nada….-En un acto reflejo, atine a ver mi pie…-Solo que..Me parece raro lo que portas en el…-

Mire fijamente mi pie, pero, no tenia nada…Pero, al ver mi tobillo…

-¿Cuándo te Compraste esa tobillera?, Que yo sepa, No tienes esos gustos…-Me incline, para retirarla de mi tobillo..La desenganche y la mire fijamente…

-Yo, No compre nada…-La tobillera tenia dientes, o mínimo, parecían eso, Eran blancos y brillantes…Los conté, eran 7 en total…y tenían una extraña escritura color rojo…No pude Leer lo que decía, creo que una decía algo como..Superbia*

-Es, bonita pero, me parece rara…¿A ti no?-Lily había apoyado sus codos en la mesa y apoyo la cabeza en sus manos

-Lo único raro para mí, es que Rin todavía no haya bajado..-Dije mientras colocaba la tobillera en donde antes estaba

-Si, la verdad, vino Luka-chan y hablo un rato con ella aquí abajo, parecían llevarse bien, luego subieron a la habitación de Rin y allí quedaron, supongo que también se quedara aquí, es muy tarde para que una chica valla a estas horas por la calle, ha, si Len, ¿Quién es Luka-chan?-No pude evitar, que una cara de "WTF" se me haya escapado

-¿Cómo dejas entrar a tu casa a personas que no conoces?-Dije con el tono mas "Normal" posible

-Dijo que te buscaba a ti, como habías huido, o eso parecía..-Cuando dijo eso, me miro levantando una ceja..-La invite a entrar, después de todo, sabía que volverías a mí..-

-No te creas demasiado..-Dije mientras miraba hacia el costado

-Cierto, todo esto lo haces por el bien de Rin…-Al escuchar su nombre, voltee rápidamente a mirarla…

-¿Por Rin?-¿Qué quería decir?

-Si, tu bien sabes que si ella se pega mucho a ti estaría en peligro..-Luego se acomodo el cabello un poco..-Aunque no pueden estar mas pegados que ahora, Je…-Note la forma picara con la cual dijo eso…Ese mismo tono hiso que me sonrojara un poco…-¡KAWAAAIII!-El grito de Lily resonó en toda la casa he izo que me sobresaltara

-¿¡Que te pasa Lily!-Dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento para huir en su próximas palabras..

-¡Hace mucho que no te veo sonrojarte así Lenny!, ¡Estas tan **KAWAI** como cuando eras un crio de 3 años!-Esto hizo que me sonrojara, pero no de vergüenza, sentía que me hervían las venas…

-**¡GRITALO MAS FUERTE PARA QUE EL MUNDO TE ESCUCHE!**-Mi grito, pareció que casi desataba un derrumbe en la casa de Lily,..Esta solo se quedo muda…

-Pero, Len..Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía así…¿No puedes entenderme?, El ver la vida destrozada la cual lleva mi sobrino…Sin felicidad, sin sentimientos…¿Está mal alegrarme porque demostraste vergüenza, aunque sea un poco, ante mi?-Iba a proseguir, pero la frene antes de que siguiera torturándome…

-Para serte sincero, te envidio Lily…-Ella solo soltó un "¿He?"-Eres tan feliz, sigues tu vida como si nada, superas todo, siempre le ves el lado positivo a las cosas y sobre todo, aunque la vida te haya quitado muchas cosas, sigues sonriendo…Por eso mismo…A veces, me gustaría agarrar un cuchillo y volverte tiritas enfrente mío…-Todavía no me sentaba y la envidia que emanaba, parecía no tener fin, ¡Es injusto!, ¡¿Por qué ella siempre tiene que ser feliz!¿¡Por que pase lo que pase, siempre sonríe!, ¡¿Por qué soy el único que sufre tanto?, Mi envidia llega hasta tal punto de querer matarla..No lo niego

-Tranquilo Len, Envidiar no te lleva a nada-Levante la vista para mirarla…-Además, No dejo de sonreír, ya que si no lo hago, Rin también se sentiría triste, Todo, lo hago para proteger lo único que me queda…Y tú debes hacer lo mismo..-

-A mi no me queda nada…-Baje la vista y evite tener contacto visual con ella

-Mentira…-Al escuchar esto, levante mi mirada confundida…-Te queda mucho Len, Tú tienes toda una vida por delante, además, no estas solo, no es que no tienes nada…Tienes a Kaito, a Miku, a Mi, Tienes a Rin…Y por eso mismo, tienes que proteger lo que tu posees, para que nadie te lo quite…-

-Necesito ir al baño Lily, espérame..-Ella solo asintió y a paso rápido, me dirigí al baño…Sin dejarle notar, las tijeras que había agarrado de la mesada, entre, prendí la luz y cerré la puerta rápidamente, me senté en un rincón vacio…Abrí las tijeras y note que no se abrían lo suficiente, entonces, intente romperlas, aunque mis dedos sangraban, no pare y logre romperlas*, agarre una parte y la mire, luego mire mi muñeca, la cual, no mostraba evidencias de lo que hacía con ella hace mucho tiempo y estaba por hacer ahora…

No necesitaba nada, no necesito nada, nunca necesitare nada, porque, no tengo nada…Apoye la parte filosa de la tijera en mi muñeca..

-No necesito tus metáforas, Mama..-Entonces, raspe lentamente la tijera sobre mi muñeca, de la cual no tardo en brotar un liquido rojo..-No necesito tu venganza Lennard…-Repetí lo mismo de antes, solo que mas arriba de la anterior-No necesito tus malditas palabras Lily..-Repetía y repetía la misma acción, solo que mas rápida y descaradamente, sin importarme si la sangre manchaba la pared y el piso, y si mi cuerpo me pedía que pare..No lo haría…

Apoye mi cabeza en la pared y ligeras lagrimas, las cuales no pude controlar, salieron de mis ojos y recorrieron mis mejillas antes de caer al piso…¿Cuántas veces había hecho esto?...No lo recuerdo…

_-Deja de llorar niñita…Si eso es lo que eres..Eres una niñita débil…-_

Ese idiota cruzo mi cabeza, en parte tenía razón, solo las niñitas lloran por estas cosas, Limpie mis lagrimas y me levante, puse las tijeras rotas en mi bolsillo y limpie mi muñeca, la cual se notaba lo maltratada que estaba, no sabía cómo disimular eso…Espero que nadie se de cuenta*, Limpie las paredes del baño y también el piso, no tenía que dejar evidencia, Salí tranquilamente, voltee a ver a la cocina, Lily ya no estaba allí, seguro es porque tarde demasiado, las luces estaban ligeramente prendidas, de seguro se había ido a dormir, mire por la ventana y la lluvia que caía torrencialmente, me demostraba que había empezado a llover desde hace un largo rato…Solamente, fui a la sala y me acosté en el sillón..Deseando, que al cerrar mis ojos, desaparezca de este mundo…Sin notar, que uno de los "Dientes" de mi tobillera, empezaba a oscurecerse

_-Me decepcionaste, Lenny…Y mucho..-_

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

***Soberbia en Latín, espero que se den cuenta de que es la tobillera Jeje**

*** Asi serian las tijeras rotas (Para los que no entendieron, es que, me parece un poco "Mal explicado" el cómo las rompió): http:/ es. / photo_6602108_tijeras-rotas-pobre-trabajo-en-equipo****.html**

***¿Qué nadie se de cuenta?, es súper obvio XD**

**La verdad, me dolio el hacer que Len haga eso, me pareció raro...**

**Siento que esta muuy corto, pero es que en un rato tengo que irme a la iglesia (Jojo que IRONÍA)**

**LalaMaria: Si , si, Ojala….**

**Franka: "Querida franka (intentando ser educada XD, no me sale XD), deseo informarle que lo que len le dijo a luka lo dice en el capitulo anterior, pero, de todas formas te lo pondré _"No la amo en verdad tu eres a quien mas quiero", Bien, a tu review__…_Mmmmmm me gusto el "Lemmi" de tu comentario XD, no, no hare Lemmon, soy muy peque (¿?),No me siento lista jaja , estubo gracioso lo de "Casados y con hijos" XD , Si, si, ahora Lennard, se llamara "Cucarannard", a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la abuela, pero tiene sus razones Jeje, muy pronto las veras jeje,Lo de el campamento, se, empezó a llover una tormenta enorme y blablá, la verdad, a mi también me pasan esas cosas, ESPERA, ESPERA, ¿La imagen misma de la perfección? Jajajaja, Se…._.**

**Dekki: Hoo, lo que le dice Len a luka esta en el capitulo anterior.._ "No la amo en verdad tu eres a quien mas quiero"_**

**_Sakura:_Si, pronto rinto re-aparecera dando "pésames"..La verdad, los celos son interesantes (ovo), espero ver como afectara eso en tu fic, ha si si, gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad, el año pasado me sentía una nob menor de edad (jeje, lo sigo siendo, pero en 2 años no XD)Si, Luka será la chica "Neutral" (Ni de el lado malo ni de el lado bueno jaja), se ira de lados depende capitulo..por ahora sige "bien" ,Si, lei el fic, y no entiendo nada o_o, Len se casaba con gumi y Rin esta dolida y Len esta raro y Mikuo y miku y kaito y ¡HAAAGG!**

**ChibiMiku: Gracias por comprender , me sentía muy Hentai a mi edad jeje**

**Rin: Jajaja, Te imagino tomando agua y de la nada lees lo de _"No la amo en verdad tu eres a quien mas quiero"_ y escupiendo toda la pantalla con cara de "WTF!" Jajaja, ¡Haa! Blasfemiaa! Dijiste, la palabra proibidaa (MxL) O dios mio!, yo también la dije ¡NOOOOO!, sii, me di cuenta que ha sido el mas largo que has escrito jeje, y gracias, todos tus reviews y los de las demás me inspiran también, y no te preocupes, tus fics son muy buenos, sigo esperando la continuación de Keshi surdoi**

**Draco (¿Puedo llamarte asi?): ¡GRACIAS!, ¡Muchísimas gracias!, hace mucho que no me mandan reviews de este tipo, me ayudan a mejorar y a darme cuanta de mis errores, por que los errores son algo de lo que no te das cuenta si alguien no te lo dice, últimamente, he estado leyendo una novela, pero, creo que comparada con mi fic, mi fic es mejor (no explica mucho el cómo se visten y solo dan a la luz temas importantes, creo que cambiare de novela -_-), ¿Qué es gramática? , JAJAJAJAJAJ, esa reacción de mi parte me da pena, soy muuuy burrita (Boba) y eso que no naci rubia o_o, Bien, hablando de el otro fic, tengo que investigar mas sobre Alicia en el país de las maravillas antes de continuarlo, pero, ya tengo la base de el capitulo siguiente, ¡Devuelta, Gracias!**

**.**

**Bien, sobre la pregunta, parece que a ninguna le ha gustado el que lennard re apareciera, Bien, he pensado (lo hare Jeje..)En introducir a Seeu en la historia, como nada mas ni nada menos que, la madrastra de Len (¡Vamos chicas!, por mas amargado que Lennard sea, tiene una vida social muy activa XD)¿Qué les parece?**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Nyo se despide por hoy Je..**


	15. Psicóloga

**vocaloid no me pertenece...**

**(Len pov)**

Tres tipos de ira son reconocidos por los psicólogos: la primera forma de ira, llamada "ira precipitada y repentina", está conectada al impulso de auto-preservación. Es compartida por humanos y animales, ocurre cuando están atormentados o atrapados. El segundo tipo de ira es llamada "ira estable e intencionada" y es una reacción a una percepción de daño o trato injusto por otros de manera malintencionada. Estas dos formas de ira son "episódicas". El tercer tipo de ira es sin embargo "impontencional" y está relacionada más a los rasgos de carácter que a los instintos o pensamientos. Irritabilidad, resentimiento y actitudes de mala educación son ejemplos de ira.

Cerré el libro de psicología y lo deje en la mesada que estaba enfrente mío, me recosté en el sillón y mire al techo, el reloj marcaba las 10:30 de la mañana

-Necesito, no, Debo, ir a un psicólogo-Me enderece y empecé a ver cada rincón de esa sala de estar, el sillón en el cual estaba sentado, estaba hecho de cuero, en vez de una televisión, una chimenea un poco más a delante de mi persona... Unas decoraciones navideñas, las cuales tendrán que retirar luego...

Me levante y fui a la cocina, tenía hambre, no había comido nada desde que tome ese vino blanco para celebrar el año nuevo...abrí el refrigerador de mala gana, pero, cuando presione sentí un tirón en mi piel y un dolor punzante, entonces, mire mi muñeca y recordé lo que hice ayer, entonces, con poca habilidad –Si, soy zurdo- abrí el refrigerador con la mano derecha…No habían muchas cosas adentro, solo sobras de ayer, entonces, agarre un huevo que se encontraba descansando en medio de un pollo horneado –Lily Loca..—Siento que todavía tenía la cascara puesta, entonces, presione un poco para ver si estaba hervido, No lo estaba, entonces, busque por todos lados un recipiente de metal, pequeño si se podía, pero no encontré nada...Lo único que encontré, fue una sartén, entonces, busque aceite, puse un poco en la sartén y prendí el fuego, rompí el huevo y tire su interior en la sartén…

-Tendré que bajar esto…-La verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no comía nada que hubiera sido cocinado en aceite, siempre hace que mi movilidad se reduzca…Luego de cocinar, comí el huevo frito y decidí salir a correr, tendría que volver aproximadamente a las 11:30 para que nadie se dé cuenta de mi salida, entonces, busque las llaves pero no estaban, entonces, tendría que salir por la ventana, últimamente, uso mas estas que la misma puerta…

Abrí la ventana y salte por esta, por suerte, no era como ayer, por que era el primer piso, cuando aterrice, sentí un dolor que subía hasta mi rodilla, entonces, mire mi pie, y recordé, que ayer había caído mal y me lo doble, tal vez me lo haya quebrado... ¿Quién sabe?

Pero, decidí mirar mas de cerca esa tobillera, yo sabía que no había algo común en ella, la desenganche y la mire, pero algo estaba fuera de lo común

Ira, Invidia, estos dos dientes estaban grises… ¿Por qué será?…No era tiempo de pensar, puse la tobillera en su lugar, tome todo el aire que mi único pulmón podía soportar y empecé a correr…

**(Rin pov)**

El pelo de Luka en mi nariz me despertó, me daba comezón, entonces lo retire y mire al costado, ella seguía allí, durmiendo, decidí no molestarla y levantarme rápido, antes de abrir la puerta para irme abajo y comer el desayuno, le eche un último vistazo...

Cintura fina, caderas anchas, vientre plano y unos pechos voluptuosos, Era una chica "Deseable" como así decirlo... ¿Quién podría elegirme a mí, cuando la tiene a ella?, quite esos malos pensamientos de mi mente, baje las escaleras con mi pijama naranja el cual me llegaba hasta mitad del muslo y fui a la cocina, habían muchos cubiertos que lavar y una sartén con aceite…

Abrí el refrigerador, ignorando el desorden de la cocina y busque leche, no había nada, todo se había consumido ayer por las fiestas, entonces, volví a mi habitación, me cambie, me puse un vestido con diseño floral y cómodo, unos zapatitos y listo, fui a la habitación de mi Mama y le pregunte si podía ir a comprar comida…

-¿Mama?..-Pregunte poniendo una mano sobre su hombro..

-Hmmp…-Me respondió, entre el mundo de los sueños y el real..

-¿Puedo ir a comprar comida?, veras…No quedo nada..-

-Shlee…-Supongo que ese sonido extraño fue un si, entonces, la deje en su mundo de sueños y Salí a comprar, era muy temprano, así que no había mucha gente…

**(Len pov)**

Seguía corriendo, trotando, para ser precisos..La gente, como siempre, volteaba a verme, yo solo los ignoraba, pero, un cartel en frente de una singular puerta izo que le prestara atención..

No era un cartel muy llamativo, era blanco y los bordes eran de color rojo..

-Psicología…-Repetí lentamente lo que mis ojos leían…-Primera sesión, gratis…-No lo dude ni un segundo, apreté con fuerza el timbre y no lo solté hasta que una mujer de pelo rubio pastel abrió la puerta

-Con tan solo apretar una vez el botón, escucho..Heehh..-La mujer dejo de hablar claramente al ver mi cara..¿tan raro era?..-¿Qué, que desea?-Estaba vestida con un vestido color naranja pastel y llevaba una chaqueta blanca, la cual estaba abierta…

-Psicología, ¿No es eso lo que dice el cartel?..-La mujer me dejo pasar…

-Debo avisarle que la primera sesión es..-

-Gratis, se leer..-Parece que la mujer se ofendió un poco por la forma en que dije ese comentario…

-Hay dos opciones, Las sesiones pueden ser, todas en forma corrida*, sería Una hora, y la otra es venir primero a las 12:30, retirarte a la 1:00 y volver a entrar media hora a las 15:30..-Dijo mientras sostenía una tableta con una hoja..-Ho si, ven, toma asiento..-Me condujo a una sala amplia, típica de psicólogo profesional..Había una librería muy grande y un sillón reclinable* al lado de una silla elegantemente decorada…

-Bien..-Fui y me senté en el sillón, ella no tardo en sentarse sobre la silla que estaba a mi lado..

-Recuéstate por favor…-

-¿Por que?-Dije desafiante…

-Así se sentirá mas relajado…-Le obedecí, se suponía que tenía que estar mas relajado, pero nada cambiaba

-¿Me dirías tu nombre?-Pregunto elegantemente, mientras anotaba cosas en la libreta que tenía entre sus manos

-Len…-

-Nombre..-Dijo mientras me observaba fijamente..-Nombre completo..-

-Len Kagamine..-Su expresión no cambiaba, ¿Qué acaso no se aterraba al escuchar ese apellido?

-Completo..-Me resigne ante ella, tenia un fuerte potencial en su voz, que lograba que tu le hicieras caso.

-Lennard Junior, Kagamine-Luego anoto algo mas en su libreta

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-No lo se…-

-No digas que no sabes..A ver, yo daré opciones, tu me contestaras…¿Violación?-Yo solo hice una indicación con mi cabeza en forma negativa-Mmmm, Bien, tu me contestaras al final ¿bien?, ¿Problemas emocionales?, ¿Trauma infantil?, ¿Ataques de ira?, ¿Daños físicos a ti mismo?, ¿Culpa?, ¿Depresión?, ¿No le encuentras sentido a la vida?..-Solo deforme mi expresión..

-Todas las antes nombradas…-La mujer solo dio una expresión impresionada..

-¿Todas?-Parecía no creérselo..

-Todas….-Hubo un momento de silencio…

-¿Podrías contarme, cual fue tu trauma de pequeño?-No quería contarle…¿Y que tal si luego le cuenta a alguien, y que tal si me están vigilando?…-Cu-Cuéntame tranquilamente, todo lo que hablemos aquí, aquí se queda…-Bien, creo que, intentare confiar en ella..

-Fueron…Tres-Ella solo me escuchaba tranquilamente, mientras anotaba en su libreta..-La primera y con la que empezó todo…Mi madre murió atropellada…-Luego ella me freno

-pero, eso es algo común, no es muy difícil de afron..-Yo solo la mire demostrándole mis ganas de continuar..-Esta, bien..Continua..-

-Murió, justo frente a mis ojos…y sus sangre bañaba cada uno de mis cabellos, ella quedo totalmente destrozada, tanto que, no podía distinguir su forma..Por suerte mi Tía estaba allí…-Ella solo anotaba, podía ver cierta exclamación en su rostro…-La segunda…Recibí mucho maltrato de parte de mi padre…-Ella solo levanto la vista para verme a los ojos..

-¿Física, o Emocional?-

-Las dos…-Ella anoto algo mas…-Me decía que…Yo fui el responsable de la muerte de Mama y maltrataba mi cuerpo, a veces usándolo de tabla de Kung fu, u otras como Cenicero, sin nombrar los golpes…-Ella seguía anotando…Parecía que nada de lo que decía le afectaba, ¿Habrá alguien en el mundo con peor desgracia que yo?-Y la tercera….Fue mi entrada a la Mafia…-Cuando nombre mafia, ella me miro sorprendida

-Ahora todo, encaja…-Yo solo la mire…-¿Tu eres…Lobo?-

-¿Lobo?, Solo los de mafias contrarias me llaman así..-Le mire amenazante…

-No, yo no soy de la mafia pero..Creo que nos, Nos estamos yendo del tema, luego lo hablaremos, todo a su tiempo, prosigue..-Esa reacción fue sospechosa, una parte dentro de mí, deseaba saber que tenia esta chica que ver con la mafia…pero, no había venido para eso ¿No?

-Entre muy joven..7 Años…-Ella, como siempre, anotaba y anotaba, me hacía sentir nervioso…-"Trabaje" muchísimo para llegar al puesto en el que estoy, pase por muchas cosas…

-Entiendo…Bien, hablaremos de todo, al final ¿Bien?, Ahora, cuéntame sobre..Tus ataques de ira…-Sobre eso era lo ultimo en lo que quería hablar, pero bueno, ella es la psicóloga, ella sabe lo que hace, o eso espero..-Te explicare…Los ataques de ira, no vienen de nada cerebral, nada que no se haya desarrollado bien en tu organismo, es solo, algo que crece dentro de ti, es un estallo emocional, la persona pasa por muchas cosas, y las contiene dentro de si, hasta que en una edad no determinada, esa ira acumulada explota con tan solo un pequeño enojo, Puede que sea, con cualquier cosa o que de vez en cuando, el ataque de ira se presente, esto varia de la persona y su carácter…Los ataques de ira, no benefician a nadie, ni a ti mismo, mientras tú te descargas, puedes hacerlo con cualquier cosa, desde tirando objetos o hasta agredir a tus seres queridos, como ya lo dije, eso varia de la persona…No hay mas que hablar sobre esto, solo recapacítalo..Creo, que con tu infancia, no es muy difícil el entender, porque tienes ataques de ira-

-Creo que ya estoy mejor..-Dije mientras me levantaba del asiento dispuesto a irme, es que, ya sabía lo que venia…

-No hemos terminado…-La mujer agarro mi muñeca y me empujo a el sillón..-Todavía hay muchas cosas de las que hablar, además, no viniste para irte, ¿O si?-Bien, esta mujer me asusta, es muy inteligente y siempre encuentra una manera de cerrarte la boca, bueno, por algo será psicóloga…-Los problemas emocionales…y la depresión…-Ya sabía, sabia que iba a hablarme sobre eso…-Los dos, son simplemente, la misma cosa..Junto con el no encontrarle sentido a la vida y la culpa, por lo que veo, tienes muchos nudos dentro de ti…-

-No tengo nada…-Ella me miro y me incito a continuar…-Soy una desgracia en este mundo…No debí haber existido, si yo no hubiera nacido, todos serian mas felices-

-¡Oye, oye, oye!-Ella me freno poniendo su mano enfrente de mi cara-¡¿Por qué dices eso?, Tu estas en este mundo por algo, por alguna razón dios permitió que vieras la luz, ¿Y tu que sabes, si puedes hacer feliz a una persona?, ¿Qué sabes si viniste al mundo para salvar a alguien?, Tu no sabes por que estas aquí, yo tampoco, nadie lo sabe, solo cuando esta persona ve fotos de su pasado se da cuenta para lo que vivió…Tu estas aquí, para hacer cosas ¡Grandes!, Podrías volverte un pianista, un pintor reconocido, ¡un gran cantante!, ¡Tu no sabes para lo que naciste!, Pero, si la gente que quieres sufrió por esto y se sacrifico por ti, es porque serás algo Grande en tu futuro, No desees tu muerte…Porque ello…Puede destruir a muchas personas…Y digo grande porque…Desde Cuidar a un enfermo, hasta salvar el mundo, es algo Grande…..Quien sabe, tal vez, estas aquí para enseñarle el Amor a alguien….Bien, ¡este tema termino!, ¡Solo Piénsalo! ¿Si?-Luego anotó muchas cosas en su libreta, mientras yo, estrujaba en mi cerebro cada palabra que ella dijo

-¿Me dirías tu nombre?-Ella me miro..

-¡Si claro!, Yo soy Seeu-Solo, hice una sonrisa forzada, ella prosiguió..-Vamos por el último…Mmm, Daños físicos a ti mismo…-No quería hablar de eso, para nada…-Yo te veo bastante bie…-Me irritaba la idea, así que solo, me saque el calzado, descubriendo mi pie vendado, luego le mostré mas de cerca mi muñeca, mientras descubría los puntos que habían en mi pecho..

-¿Esto te parece bien?-Ella solo deformo su expresión a una mezcla de horror y dolor…

-Cu-Cuando..-Dijo mientras se cubría la cara con las manos

-Las cosas de la vida…Que un..-El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me distrajo, voltee a ver quién era, era un chico, parecía de mi edad, un poco mas alto, con el pelo del mismo color que Seeu y ondulado..

-Se-Seeu, ¿Que es-estás haciendo?-Dijo el chico un poco incomodo…Parecía que malinterpreto mi estado…Claro, estaba muy revelador, tenía que admitirlo..

-¡Usee!, ¡No, no es lo que piensas!-Dijo levantándose del asiento

-Mejor no los interrumpo y me voy..-Luego, cerro la puerta rápidamente…

-¡Usee!, Uf, siempre malpensando…-Yo solo la mire confundida-Mi hermanito menor Jeje, no le hagas caso…-Solo suspire y mi cara se desvió a ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared….

-¡¿Qué, Que hora es?-Me levante y rápidamente me puse el zapato y acomode mi camiseta-¡Tengo que irme!, Debí haber llegado hace Treinta minutos!-Y sin escuchar sus reclamos como "¡Aún no terminamos de hablar!", me fui corriendo, espero que ellos no noten mi ausencia..

**(Rin Pov)**

Volví tranquilamente a casa, pero, había algo No usual, Era un hombre con un ramo de flores en sus manos, parecía esperar a alguien de mi casa…Entonces, solo toque su hombro, este se dio vuelta y vi que era…

-¿Rin?-Dijo nervioso mientras sostenía fuertemente el ramo de Rosas

-¿Rinto?..-El solo extendió el ramo de rosas un poco apenado…-¿Qué es esto?-Dije recibiéndolos de buena gana..

-Mi-Mis, Pésames..-

-¿Pésames?-Dije mientras buscaba las llaves de la casa..

-Si, por la muerte de Meiko…-Abrí la puerta y me prepare para ingresar, Rinto seguía en la misma posición…

-¿No vas a entrar?-Este solo se dio vuelta y me miro un poco feliz..

-Gracias-Luego ingreso, dejo su calzado al lado de la puerta, me pareció my elegante ese gesto de su parte, pero tenía que comunicarle algo….

-Rinto…-Este me miro-No es necesario el quitarte el calzado….-Lugo, apenado, levanto su calzado del piso y se lo puso, yo lo guie hasta la sala de estar….-Siéntate si quieres…-Este se sentó en el sillón

-Huele a Lobo….-Ese comentario me estreso un poco….

-¿A, Lobo?-El me miro…

-Huele como Lobo…-Luego de un rato de pensar, reaccione y supe de que hablaba

-Haa, es que, vino ayer a festejar la navidad y…-Rinto me miro de mala gana, entonces, fui a la cocina para preparar una Cocoa caliente, ya que el clima había enfriado por la lluvia, entonces la prepare rápidamente y fui hacia la sala, claro, luego de poner las rosas en un florero con agua …-Toma…-Dije extendiendo la cocoa hacia el, este la tomo y empezó a beberla

-¿Qué te han regalado?-Yo solo voltee a verlo, este me miro y afirmo..-Para navidad, claro..-

-Haaahh-Me apoye en el respaldo del sillón y pensé..-Un llavero de naranja y un moño nuevo..-

-¿Nada mas?-

-En realidad, Mama me regalo "La vida" y Kaito 2 Kilos de helado, que claro, se los comió el-Luego voltee a verlo…-¿Y a ti que te regalaron?-El solo respondió con frialdad..

-Ahora soy líder de los zorros rojos…-Luego recordé ese incidente-No quería ser el líder tan injustamente..-

-Mmm-Solo respondí de mala gana para no volver al tema de inicio, el hablar de la muerte de Meiko me dolía, Así que tome un sorbo de mi cocoa y mire el fuego que estaba ligeramente prendido en la chimenea…

-¡Ya llegue!-¡Esa era la voz de Len!, si me veía aquí con Rinto estaría en problemas…-¿Hay alguien?-Dijo mientras se asomaba a la sala, pero cuando me vio a mi con Rinto su expresión curiosa desapareció…-¡¿Qué hace el aquí?-

-Pues vengo a vera Rin, ¿Acaso esta mal Lobito?-Respondió Rinto levantándose de su asiento

Definitivamente, estaba en problemas

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

***Corrida seria, sin pausas**

**Biiieeenn, intente hacerlo largo, pero es que TENGO SUEÑOOO**

**Rin kag02: Bien, creo que eres la primer persona que conozco, la cual se enfada mucho por lo mismo y siempre lo recuerda, pero bueno, ¿Quién no recordaría eso?, la verdad, casi vomito al escribirlo (¿?) ¿Qué es XOXO? XD**

**Lalamaria: Es que, me gusta el Len yandere *y***

**Chibi Miku: Pondré lo de las bragas muy pronto, solo espera…Y gracias por tu opinión, creo que si la pondré como madrastra Hojojo (Risa tipo "Hija del mal")**

**Sakura:No, Len es yandere :l igual no hay mucha diferencia XD, Mmm, no entedi mucho lo que me dijiste en "si el sufre como lo que le quiso decir Lily es que ellos tambien van a sufrir porque lo quieren verdad?", la verdad, no se como contestaarloo, es muy, emm ¿Complicado?, SII, el próximo capitulo hablara de la historia de Lily, Luki, Lucy (La madre de Len) y Lennard, si, estoy esperando a dar la mejor ocasión para otro besito *y* (QUE SUERTE QUE CONTINUASTE TU FIC, ME SALVASTE DE TIRARME ABAJO DE UN CAMION XD)**

**Marie:La verdad, Lily sono muy…Normal….Espera, ¿Muy vieja o muy joven? (Por la edad), e sque, no se, das la impresion de esa edad…o de 28, pero si no te estaría pegando un tiro en la frente ¡POR DIOS QUE CA**JO ES XOXO!, eso me esta trumando O_o**

**Franka:SII, ¡NOS ESTAMOS PUDRIENDO POCO A POCO!, ¡NUESTROS PADRES SON HERMANOS Y NUESTROS TIOS PRIMOS!, ¡TODOS SOMOS NUETROS PROPIOS ABUELOS! (eso ya es mucho XD) Naa, el lo sabe por que al dia siguiente lo ve (No leíste este capitulo acaso? XD)Igual tu idea fue muy buena….*Mago mafioso…*Mmm, suena bien (Lo repite) *Mago mafioso…*Nooo es que no me siento preparada, el escribir un Lemmon se me es..Raro o_O, no me veo escribiendo lemmon, es que, es difícil con mi familia entrando y saliendo de mi habitación, además que me da vergüencita el subirlo después XD, espera espera! *FRANKA, LA IMAGEN MISMA DEL MUNDO EN GENERAL*, eso me gusta (Lo repite otra vez) *FRANKA, LA IMAGEN MISMA DEL MUNDO EN GENERAL*..Y sobre lo de DeviantART, El yaoi casi hace que me muera, ¡Es mucho!, XD, leugo esta ese gif gracioso de Miku , muchas imágenes de los gemelillos y luego la de Lenka, Digo, Len K. XD..**

**Draco (Cada vez que leo tu Nick, me acuerdo de Harry potter XD): Si, he pensado en meterle mas "Automutilación", Jeje, Sobre lo de los diálogos, no sabia como empezar el capitulo así que le metí dialogo XD, Si, intentare comprerme el libro y si no, bueno, lo leere por internet, parece interesante, Muchos niñitos encerrados en un atico, mmm da para pensar (En cosas sucias XD, perdón, soy muy pervertída)**

**Bien, también preguntare algo aquí, mmm, ¿Qué puedo preguntar? Jaja, no se me ocurre nada…**

**¿A que personaje meterían en el fic?..**

**Claro, den nombre y personaje (No se, ejemplo, Miki como la hermana de Meiko que busca venganza o_o yo que se XD)**

**Espero sus reviews :3**

**Nyo se va en 3, 2, 1….**

**Bye-bye XD**


	16. Hiciste lo que pudiste

_**(Lily pov)**_

_-¿Dónde estoy?-Dije abriendo lentamente mis ojos..Intentando acostumbrarme a la luz, la cual estaba justo frente a mi cara.._

_-¡Lily!-Una mujer de unos 34 años me abrazaba feliz.._

_-¿Quién, Quien eres?-La verdad, no podía reconocerla, acaso ¿Yo me llamaba Lily?, ¿Esta mujer me conoce?.._

_-Le dijimos que perdió la memoria, e igual usted no me hizo caso..-El médico que estaba tras ella le agarro el brazo y la aparto.._

_-Lily,..¿Tú me conoces verdad?..-Dijo la mujer esperanzada.._

_-N-No…-Dije moviendo mi cabeza hacia los costados…Pero note algo raro en mi….Mi pelo, se me era raro el llevarlo largo…_

_-Ya sabía, era raro que nos recuerde..-Dijo un hombre que se despegaba de la pared en la cual estaba apoyado…-Dejémosla un rato sola Miriam..-La mujer se resistía a alejarse de mí… ¿Era tan importante para ella?.._

_-¡No, Suéltame León!-Decía la mujer mientras jalaba para que el hombre Llamado León la soltara, pero este no cedía…_

_-Tengo una idea Miriam...-La mujer se detuvo ante la afirmación del hombre-Deja que entren Los chicos..-¿Lo-Los chicos?, ¿Serán amigos míos?, La verdad, esto me estaba preocupando, Mi cabeza daba vueltas y todo lo que estaba sucediendo me enredaba mas.._

_-Es-Esta bien, espero que funcione..-La mujer salió junto con el hombre, y no tardaron en entrar Cuatro jóvenes, tres varones y una mujer.._

_-Lily…-La chica me llamaba extrañamente, luego se acerco hacia mí, yo solo, me levante de mi posición para quedar sentada..-Perdóname,….Tú me decías que no era buena idea, pero yo de todas formas lo hice, ¡Perdóname en serio!-Dijo al borde de las lagrimas mientras me abrazaba..Yo solo la mire confusa.._

_-Cuidado Lucy, ella no se acuerda de nada..-Dijo el rubio, el cual, parecía muy lastimado y tenía un brazo vendado.._

_-¡A ti también, Perdóname Li, Todos se lastimaron por mi culpa!..-Dijo mientras me soltaba y se enderezaba para ir a correr hacia ese tal "Li"... Pero otro joven rubio la detuvo poniéndose en su camino, mientras esta solo se chocaba con su pecho y empezaba a llorar.._

_-Tranquila Lucy-Dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.._

_-No Len*, todo es mi culpa…-Dijo mientras se refregaba en el pecho de este.._

_-Lily…-El cuarto se acerco a mí, cuando alcé mi mirada, me choque con unos ojos celestes y un pelo rosa pálido y..Me enamore..Era hermoso, era como ver a un ángel, su voz era tranquila y relajante, el me transmitía algo que ninguno de los anteriores me había provocado…-Se que te es difícil todo esto…-Dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza…-Pero pronto podremos avanzar todos juntos…-Decía mientras me incitaba a pararme…-Yo sé que no nos conoces..Pero, ve y abrázalos…Ellos te necesitan…-Dijo mientras, de a poco, agarraba mis manos para que me levantara, obedientemente lo hice y empecé a caminar torpemente, pero algo me había impresionado.._

_-¿Qu-Que es esto?-Dije mientras me tocaba la muñeca.._

_-Es para que tú te alimentes, ahora ven..-Dijo mientras me acercaba a esas 3 personas que respondían al nombre de, Len, Lucy y Li…_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-Dije mientras avanzaba poco a poco por mí misma.._

_-Yo soy Luki…¿Es curioso no?-Dijo mientras me soltaba la otra mano y me dejaba avanzar sola…_

_-¿Qué cosa?-Voltee a ver su rostro.._

_-Todos empezamos con L..-Luego de un rato reaccione, si era curioso…Lily, Lucy, Len y Luki…Jeje, parecía que todo estábamos conectados…_

_-Jeje..-Solté una pequeña risita y avance hacia esa gente acompañada de Luki, el cual me daba confianza…Entonces, ellos se quedaron un rato mirando mis acciones…Entonces fui y extendí mis brazos con una sonrisa, Lucy no dudo ni un segundo y vino a abrazarme, no se por que, pero sentía que esa muestra de afecto de su parte se hacía sentir feliz…Luego vino Li y se unió al abrazo, Len seguía en el mismo lugar cruzado de brazos, entonces Luki fue, agarro sus brazos y lo trajo hasta aquí, Len solo se sorprendió un poco pero luego se unió al abrazo…Duramos así un par de minutos_

_-Tengo calor..-Dijo Lucy separándose….Luego todos hicieron lo mismo…_

_-Necesito saber, que paso…-Al mencionar eso ellos solo se quedaron un rato mirándome y mirándose los unos a los otros…_

_-veras..-Dijo Luki acercándose a mí..-No sé si deberíamos contarte…Ni siquiera sabes quiénes son tus padres y qué relación tenemos todos, así que, eso lo dejaremos para cuando estés mejor..-Dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda…_

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Hey!, ¡Lily!-Dijo Luki lanzándome un libro..De milagro logre atajarlo…-¡¿Me haces la tarea?, ¡Gracias!..-Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para irse con sus amigos de la escuela_

_-¡No es justo!, ¡No voy a hacerla!-Grite para que escuchara..-No la hare…-Luego de eso me dirigí hacia la biblioteca…Me senté en uno de los bancos, Gire un poco para ver si había alguien atrás mío, últimamente he estado pensando mucho en eso.._

_-Luki, Te amo Mucho…te amo tanto…¿Por qué eres así de directo conmigo?-Dije para mí misma.._

_Luego me senté tranquilamente y apoye los libros de la escuela en la mesa, y empecé a hacer mi tarea, al finalizar, vi que no tenía nada que hacer, así que simplemente hice también la tarea de Luki…Luego saque una hoja suelta que estaba en mi cuaderno, en ella anotaba mi árbol genealógico…Era por las dudas, de perder la memoria otra vez, ya que los doctores me dijeron, que podía llegar a suceder, en ella estaba escrito todo lo que sabía, Miriam es mi madre, León mi padre, Lucy, Len y Luki son hermanos y mis primos, Me decepcione mucho al saber que Luki era mi primo, pero, mi amor por él no se apago por eso, nunca lo aria.., Li era mi hermano, la verdad, nos parecemos demasiado así que no era algo difícil de creer…_

_Un sonido me distrajo, parecía que un libro se había caído…Entonces, me dirigí a donde provenía ese ruido.._

_-No estoy muy segura Len..-Dijo una voz femenina la cual no tarde en reconocer, era Lucy.._

_-Tranquilízate, nadie viene a la biblioteca a esta hora..-Luego de eso, no hubieron mas palabras, la curiosidad estaba matándome, entonces me acerque mas a donde provenían sus voces y el resultado no me gusto para nada…Estaban, Besándose,….Dos hermanos…Besándose.._

_-¡Que están haciendo!-Grite a mas no poder, mientras estos solo se separaron sorprendidos y voltearon a verme.._

_-Lily..-Dijo Lucy aterrada, mientras se acercaba a mí a paso lento..-Te pido que no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, por favor..-Dijo mientras extendía una mano hacia mí..Pero sentí unas manos que me agarraban los hombros, cuando reacciones estaba estampada junto a los libros…Frente a mi estaba Len enfurecido.._

_-¡Le cuentas a alguien sobre esto y yo le contare a Luki lo que sientes por él!-¿Co-Como lo sabía?_

_-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿De qué hablas?-Este solo me sacudió, mientras Lucy intentaba separarnos_

_-¡Escuche tu confesión hace unos minutos!-_

_._

_._

_(Lennard Pov)_

_-Len..-Dijo Lucy mientras Lily salía de la biblioteca.._

_-¿Qué pasa Lucy?-Dije volteándome un poco.._

_-Pero, tu sabes que Luki y Lily…-Yo la frene.._

_-Pero ella no sabe eso…Así que lo use de amenaza..-Ella solo volteo la mirada…_

_._

_._

_(Lily Pov)_

_-Oye Lily…¿Me das mi tarea?, Digo, si es que la hiciste-Tristemente le entregue el libro con su tarea totalmente echa…Pero, la tarea no era lo único que había allí..-¿Lily?-Luego de eso, solo lo ignore, di media vuelta, me dispuse a irme, pero, pare al escuchar su reclamo..-¿Qué sucede Lily?-_

_-Busca en tu tarea…-Yo ya lo sabía, luego de ese incidente en la biblioteca, decidí, guardar el secreto de Lucy y Len, mientras..Le confesaba yo misma mis sentimientos a Luki…Sabia que el saldría corriendo ante esto, que no me hablaría mas, pero, necesitaba terminar con mi sufrimiento de una vez por todas…Aunque eso, me provoque mas sufrimiento.._

_-Lily…-Voltee y allí estaba, leyendo mi carta, la carta en la cual confesaba todo lo que sentía..Este levanto la mirada y se encontró con mis ojos llorosos..Soltó todo lo que tenia y se dirigió hacia mi corriendo…-¡No llores Lily!...-Me abrazo rápidamente, intentaba alejarme pero me apretaba fuertemente…_

_-¡No me veas!, ¡Me odias!...-Dije mientras seguía intentando zafarme_

_-¡No te odio!-_

_-¡Si que lo haces!, ¡Solo una loca como yo podría estar tan enferma para hacer esto y para pensar de esa forma!-Luego de un rato, cese mis intentos de huir, después de todo, era imposible, era mucho mas fuerte que yo.._

_-Entonces…Los dos estamos Locos…-Yo solo quede impresionada por eso…-Tu perdiste la memoria…Porque tú y Lucy le contaron a nuestras madres sobre lo nuestro…-Yo solo me separe tranquilamente de él.._

_-¿Lo, Nuestro?-Dije levantando la vista con una que otra lagrima pasajera…_

_-Len y Lucy, Tu y Yo…No nos tratábamos como simples parientes…-No sé por que, pero me aferre fuertemente a su espalda…-Y cuando nuestros padres se enteraron, nos lo prohibieron…No nos dejaban estar cerca el uno del otro..Entonces Lucy enloqueció…Y trato de matarnos a todos, pensando que así podríamos estar juntos..-_

_-¿Lucy?..Pero ella es muy buena y animada..-Luki me freno hablando mas alto que mis palabras.._

_-¡Pero a veces puede volverse muy cruel!, Cuando, le prohíbes algo a Lucy, ella buscara cualquier forma para obtenerlo…-Dijo soltándome un poco.._

_-Cualquier forma…-Dije bajando la mirada..-¿Qué hizo?..-Luki solo bajo la mirada_

_-Dijo que iríamos de compras…luego de convencer a nuestros padres y mentirles, de que solo iría contigo, nos convenció a todos…y..Bueno…-Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de mi…-Después de todo, tus padres mandaron a Li para vigilarnos..Ya sabes…y..-_

_-¿Y..?-Dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas.._

_-Nos izo subir a todos a el auto y…-Dijo mientras sollozaba…-Y…-_

_-¿Y?…-Dije mientras también empezaba a llorar, no me gustaba ver así a Luki.._

_-¡Y ella choco a propósito!-Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar..-¡Ella dijo que sabía el cómo manejar un automóvil y que era responsable!, ¡Pero!..-Dijo mientras se tapaba la cara_

_Pero..Las imágenes venían rápidamente, como un flash…Recordé que…._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Vamos de compras!-Dijo Lucy enérgicamente mientras avanzaba alegremente hacia el automóvil_

_-¿Estás segura que mis padres te dejaron?-Dije un poco indecisa…_

_-Sip…¿Por qué dudarías de mi?-Esto último lo dijo de una forma macabra apenas audible..Lo que hizo que mi piel se erizara…Entonces Luki me tomo la mano.._

_-Tranquila..Lucy es buena conductora…He subido al automóvil con ella varias veces…-Esas palabras hicieron que me tranquilizara…Entonces me decidí a subir…Mientras Lucy subía al asiento del conductor, yo tome asiento en el asiento del acompañante* el cual fue ofrecido a mi por Lucy.._

_-¿Todos listos?-Dijo Lucy animadamente mientras Len se seguía quejándose de "¡¿Por qué no voy de acompañante!, ¡es mi novia después de todo!", mientras Luki intentaba calmarlo y Li estaba mirando por la ventana…-¡He preguntado si están listos!-Dijo repitiendo la oración anterior, esta vez, todos dijeron un ligero "Si..", Lucy encendió el automóvil insertando las llaves, El camino fue muy común..pero había algo que no me gustaba mucho…En el ambiente…Había algo raro..y mas en Lucy.._

_-Lucy..-Ella solo empezó a reírse..-¡¿Lucy?-Sentimos que el auto se detuvo en medio de la avenida..-¡Lucy!-Intente abrir la puerta del automóvil pero no cedía.._

_-¡Ahora todos estaremos juntos!-Grito con una risa maniaca.._

_-¡Lucy déjanos salir!-Grito Li, Mientras, de fondo, se oían las bocinas de los automóviles, en los cuales, dentro estaban sus dueños, furiosos e impacientes…_

_-¡Esto no es gracioso!-Prosiguió Luki.._

_-¡Lucila!, ¡Enciende el maldito motor y sácanos de aquí!-Dijo Len con su típica manía de decir los nombres completos cuando se enoja…_

_-¡Lucy, esta no es la mejor forma, detente!-Lucy solo me miro…_

_-¿No querías estar con Luki por siempre?, ¡Ahora lo harás!, ¡Estaremos todos juntos por siempre!-Dijo volviendo a encender el motor y avanzo a toda velocidad, dejando tras del auto un humo pesado, fue a la velocidad de la luz, junto con nuestros gritos, que le pedían con desesperación que se detuviera…_

_Lo que siguió, fue, oscuridad, gritos, parabrisas destrozados y sonidos de vidrios rotos, llanto, desesperación…Un liquido caliente…_

_._

_._

_._

_-Yo, yo perdí un pulmón….-Prosiguió Luki, mientras, lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, por recordar el incidente…-Len desarrollo un explote de ira por esto mismo…, Li se disloco el brazo izquierdo y se rompió los huesos del pie, Lucy…Bueno, Lucy se puso muy sentimental además de recibir varias heridas…Tu fuiste la que estuvo peor…Dijeron que volaste por el parabrisas y…Terminaste en Coma…Del cual saliste, como ya sabes, sin memoria….Fue algo que…Nos afecto a todos…Pero mas a mi por no poder protegerte…me sentí un, inservible, yo…-Me acerque a el y puse un dedo sobre su boca.._

_-Shh..Luki…Hiciste lo que pudiste….-Rápidamente Luki me abrazo fuertemente sollozando….Mientras yo le correspondía…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡PIIIIP, PIIIP, PIIIP…!<strong>

Con todas mis fuerzas, me estire para apagar el despertador, luego de muchos intentos, lo logre y me levante..Me dirigí al baño que estaba en la sala..Abri la puerta y adentro estaba…

-¿Len?...-Este mismo estaba junto con Rin, la cual, lo ayudaba a limpiar sangre de su cara…

-Lily…-Dijo mientras me miraba de frente, dejándome ver un gran moretón en su ojo derecho, además de varias heridas dispersadas en su cara

-¡Mama!-Dijo Rin mientras se acercaba a mi desesperada…-¡Len y Rinto empezaron a pelearse y entonces, entonces….Rinto también termino muy mal, pero se fue sin dejarme hacer nada y entonces!-Yo solo la frene..

-Shh..Tranquila Rin…..Hiciste lo que pudiste..-Le dije al igual que Luki hace varios años atrás…-Pero ahora hay que preocuparnos en Len…-Dije mientras buscaba el botiquín…

-Es solo un rasguño..-Comento este mientras se mojaba la cara con el agua del grifo…

-Si Len, miénteme que me gusta..-Dije mientras seguía buscando sin éxito el botiquín…

-Una recomendación Lily…-Dijo Len poniéndose derecho…Yo solo voltee a verlo….-Primero, cámbiate….-Luego reaccione, estaba en pijama, Seria, en ropa interior –Si, es mi pijama…¿Y que?—Entonces, avergonzada fui corriendo hacia mi habitación a cambiarme…

**(Rin pov)**

-¿Estás bien Len?-Este solo asintió mientras salía del baño y se sentó en el sillón de la sala-¿En serio?-Volví a preguntar

-Si Rin..-Respondió molesto como tal niño el cual le pones una orden

-¿Seguro, seguro?-Este me miro con una ceja levantada..

-Sii Mamá…-Dijo eso gangosamente* mientras se concentraba en el fuego levemente prendido…El ambiente se volvió tenso, Mama no volvía de cambiarse y Len estaba muy silencioso…

-Oye Len…-Dije para iniciar conversación…Este solo soltó un "¿Ahamm?"-¿Qué quieres ser cuando crezcas?..Digo, cuando, hee…bueno, tú me entiendes…-Este solo me miro molesto…

-Nada..-Dijo fríamente…

-¿Nada?, ¿Seguro?-

-Nada..-Volvió a afirmar mas serio que antes….

-Yo…Yo quiero…Yo quiero cantar….-Este me miro curioso, lo cual me puso nerviosa..-Es que, la música me gusta y…bueno….sé que no canto bien pero….yo quisiera…-El seguía en silencio…Eso me frustraba mucho…-¡Ho demonios!, ¿¡Que debo hacer para que me hables!-El me miro, otra vez, serio…Pero eso cambio rápidamente…

-Ho Rin…Pero…Aquí las palabras sobran..¿No?-Dijo acercándose lentamente a mí, mientras yo hacia el efecto contrario y me alejaba

-N-No..-Entonces él apoya su brazo izquierdo en el sillón para apoyarse, pero paso algo lo cual no era planeado, o eso creo..El brazo de Len cedió al instante y este se cayó en mis piernas mientras agarraba su brazo, podía escuchar la fuerza que hacía para no gritar…Entonces, decidí ayudar y le agarre lo hombros para levantarlo…Este uso su fuerza para levantarse

-Creo que me disloque el brazo…-Dijo cono si nada mientras yo me disponía a buscar el botiquín

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

***Len es apodo de Lennard jeje, como se demuestra en el capitulo anterior XD**

***Gangosamente..Mmm, es el típico "Ya voy Mama" Si, si, arrastrando las palabras XD**

**Me dio cosita escribir la pelea, asi que la censuro y que quede a imaginación XD, ¿Notaron algo raro?, espero que sii jeje...Es algo importante, presten atencion heee, la que adivine, emm, no se, tendra un capitulo dedicado...o algo XD**

**Chibi Miku: Lo sientooo pero Lily no ama a nadie mas que a Luki, y lo seguirá haciendo (No se si leíste el capitulo "Luki Kagamine 01")**

**Neko: Mmmmm Buena idea…Ya lo imagino "Luka: ¡Chicos traje a una amiga!"…"Ritsu: ¡Tu!"…"Len:¿Ha..¿Me recuerdas?"...Mmmmm Interesante….Me diste una idea Hojojo( Risa tipo "Hija del mal" (Curioso, porque estoy escuchando esa canción justo ahora jojo))¡Gracias por tu review!, Me agrada el saber que a la gente le gusta mi fic, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo**

**LalaMaria: Siii, a mi también se me pareció raro, ya que Len esta mas loquito que Mr. Bean (No se si lo conoces XD)Sip, Seeu será la Psicomadrastra de Len jojojo**

**Marie: ¡GOOMEEEN! (Te asesine con le edad no? XD)¿XOXO?¿Algo sexual? xD, que pervertida es tu amiga Jajaja!, No te preocupes, Yo también soy una forever alone, en vez de ir a buscar chicos en la calle, me quedo babenado por uno que ni existe , Pero bueno, cuando tenga novio va a tener que permitirme el babearme por otro que no sea el XD, ese SI es el novio ideal Hojojojo (Risa tipo "Hija del mal")**

**Hikari: ¡Hajaja, asiq ue eres como Lily!, es que, vi a Lily como el típico "Tsundere" y no em gusto, Yo creo que no tiene pinta de Tsundere, asi que la puse de Loca, igual, cuando se pone seria es una bomba seria XD, (Seria, seria, seria, Hay muchos "Seria" ¿No?)**

**Franka: Bueno, bueno consideración por Len, Seamos honestas..¡Necesitaba ir a el psicólogo!..Si, la verdad, Usee aparecerá como mal pensado y asi quedara XD, aparecerá unas veces mas para seguir malinterpretando XD, Vi yaoi…, EL MUNDO ACABA, EL MUNDO EXPLOTA, EL 2012 ESTA CERCA!...Para mi si XP….**

**Bueno, no, nada mas que decir..esto….¿Bye?...**


	17. Te amo

**(Rin Pov)**

¿Se disloco el brazo?...

Corrí rápidamente hacia el baño, me estire un poco para buscar el botiquín, el cual estaba arriba del compartimento en donde teníamos todo lo que era, Cremas y otros..No alcanzaba, siempre supe que mi complejo "Pitufa" era desesperante, así que fui a la cocina bajo la mirada curiosa de Len, agarre una silla y la lleve al baño, me subí en esta y alcance el botiquín, baje y fui hacia la sala..

-¿Te duele mucho?-Pregunte para ver la seriedad de su herida..

-No…No mucho..-A veces pienso que Len es de piedra, pero bueno, no necesitaba pensar..

-Dame el brazo-Dije extendiendo mi mano, este solo me miro extrañado..

-¿Qué quieres que me quite el brazo y te lo de?-Dijo graciosamente

-¡No idiota!, ¡No te lo tomes todo tan literal!-Dije mientras agarraba su brazo

-¡Haaauuchh!-Grito como si le hubiera pegado la paliza mas grande de su vida, yo solo solté su brazo rápidamente

-¡Perdona!, ¡Perdóname en serio!-Dije mientras ponía mis manos enfrente y agachaba la cabeza..

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!, ¡No puedo creer que te la hayas creído!-Dijo mientras de sus labios no salían nada mas que risas burlonas

-¡Calla!-Pronuncie para callarlo pero no paraba…-¿¡Podrías colaborar conmigo!-Dije molesta mientras abría el botiquín

-Esta bien…Jeje..Bueno..-Dijo mientras paraba de reírse y se limpiaba una lagrima la cual había salido por reírse tanto, ¡Hablando de reír!, y pensar que…hace unos meses estaba tan serio conmigo, me trataba mal, me amenazaba y siempre me miraba con desprecio…¡Y ahora!...Y ahora esta tan confiado que se ríe a carcajadas…Eso me hace feliz….

-¿De que te ríes?-Pregunto mientras extendía su brazo

-¿Hee?-Creo que de pensar en eso provoco que se me escapara una sonrisa-N-No, nada..Solo pienso en algo…-Dije mientras sacaba las vendas y empezaba a rodear el brazo de Len con estas…

-¿Se puede saber de que?-Contesto mirando a la chimenea..

-Cosas…-Pronuncie mientras seguía vendando el brazo de Len, la última vez que lo vende, creo que fue….creo que fue cuando nos conocimos…si, fue ese día..

-¿Cosas lindas?-Volvió a preguntar mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo

-Si…-Conteste sin pensar, estaba en mi mundo de sueños y pensamientos..

-¿Cosas extravagantes?-

-Si…-

-¿Algo lo cual cada vez que lo ves te alegras?-

-Si..-

-Rin….-Pronuncio con seriedad..-¿Estas pensando en hombres desnudos?-Dijo un poco confundido

-Si…¿¡Quee!, ¡No!-Dije nerviosa mientras terminaba de vendar su brazo…

-Jaja..te delataste solita..-Pronuncio burlón mientras sonreía pícaramente..

-¡No estaba pensando en eso!-Dije mientras guardaba las vendas en el botiquín y el bajaba su brazo…

-Si..Si Rin….te creo…-Exclamo con sarcasmo mientras se recostaba en el sillón

-¡Leen!-Dije mientras también tomaba lugar en el sillón

-Pero..De todas maneras..Si quieres ver a un hombre desnudo, me tienes a mí..-Dijo gracioso mientras se insinuaba a tirarse encima de mí

-¡No!-Dije mientras ponía mi mano en su cara para que este no se abalanzara a mí..

-Quita tu mano de mi cara-Exclamo molesto pero sin hacer nada para remover mi mano

-No..-Dije mientras apretaba con mas fuerza..

-Está bien..-Dijo tranquilo, yo solo me impresione..¿Está bien?, ¿desde cuándo Len decía "está bien"?, Luego sentí algo húmedo en mi mano, lo cual no tarde en saber que era..

-¡Haaa que ascooo!-Dije mientras retiraba mi mano de su cara y se podía ver su lengua fuera de la boca de este

-Jejeje, ahora dices que asco..-Pronuncio después de reír un poco-Pero antes eso estaba en tu boca, y no creo que te haya dado asco..-En el blanco, ¡Dio en el blanco!

-Pe-pero…-No sabía que escusa poner para eso, ya que no tenia escusas

-Huuff, las chicas son tan difíciles..-Pronuncio con molestia mientras se rascaba la cabeza..

-¿He?-Dije confundida mientras deje de estar a la defensiva para enderezarme

-¿Qué tengo que hacer o decir para que me beses?-Luego me agarro del mentón y me acerco a él, mientras unía nuestros labios y acariciaba mi mejilla con la otra mano, luego de una competencia de labios, de la cual –Como siempre—El salió ganador, me dio otro pequeño beso y se separo de mí…

-Rin, yo…-Dijo un poco nervioso mientras sacaba su mano de mi mentón-Yo te..-Iba a proseguir pero Mamá entro en la sala gritando

-¡ME QUEDE DORMIDAAA!-Bien, esa era la explicación de por que mamá tardo tanto..

-¿Qué querías decirme?-Dije refiriéndome a Len, el cual solo miraba el suelo

-Olvídalo…-Pronuncio antes de levantarse molesto y dirigirse hacia las escaleras

-¿Y ahora que le pico?-Dijo mamá mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba en el lugar donde antes estaba Len..

**(Luka pov)**

-Mmm..-El sol me molesto e hizo que me despertara..¿Qué hora era?, me incline hacia el reloj que había en una de las mesitas que portaba en la habitación esa niñata y mire la hora…-Las dos de la tarde…¿Tanto dormí?..-Luego me levante un poco y observe que todavía llevaba el vestido de ayer…Decidí sacármelo levantando levemente el vestido pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me distrajo de mi acción haciendo que volviera a bajarlo

-Luka..-Era Len, parecía un poco nervioso…

-Len-Pronuncie levemente por el sueño..

-Perdona si te desperté-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con una llave que ya estaba desde antes en la cerradura..

-¿Len..?-Este me ignoro y se acerco hacia mí..-¿Qué haces?-Dije un poco nerviosa por su insinuación

-Tú ya sabes lo que hago..-pronuncio mientras sacaba la camisa de su torso dejando ver los resultados de estar en la mafia, que para ser sincera, no eran para nada feos..

-¿Cómo está tu herida?-Dije mientras miraba los puntos de este

-Bien….-Exclamo sin ninguna emoción concreta…

-¿Estas seguro de hacerlo aquí?-Dije mientras me enderezaba…-Digo, es la cama de la niñata…Creo que si se entera no querrá dormir aquí nunca mas-

-No se enterara…-Luego dejo la camisa sobre una silla la cual estaba cerca de un escritorio

-Humm…¿Y si entra?-Veía mientras seguía desnudándose

-No entrara…-Después de haber retirado todo menos unos bóxers negros empezó a acercarse a mi…-¿No deberías hacer lo mismo?, digo, creo que con el sudor se te será incomodo…-Ya sabía a que se estaba refiriendo…¿Qué piensan?, ¿Qué vamos a jugar al doctor?

-Esta bien…-Pose mis manos en el vestido y empecé a retirarlo…Para ser sincera, esta no era la primera vez, mas bien, creo que esta será la Cuarta vez esta semana, Todo lo que hace me encanta pero, odio cuando tapa mi boca con su mano…El me dijo que era una antigua costumbre pero yo no le creo….¿Que estará ocultando?

(Len pov)

-¡Ah!, Lenn..-Al escuchar ese alarido de placer solo se me ocurrió una idea…Callarla, así que deposite mi mano en su boca..-He..Heey..-Dijo Luka antes de retirar mi mano de su boca..-¿Por qué haces eso?-Sentía como su voz temblaba

-Para que no nos descubran, si gritas fuerte pueden sospechar..-Mentira, una simple mentira, una costumbre que empezó desde el día en que la conocí, no podía quitar esa voz infantil y chillona de mi cabeza, la cual se quejo cuando la moleste..No podía escuchar otra voz que no fuera la de esa chica, y ahora, que puedo besarla y tenerla a mi antojo me estoy descargando con otra…Que ironía, pero, tenia mis motivos…

Ella todavía es Pura e inocente…No podría corromperla así, No me importa si mi alma cae a lo profundo del infierno—Cosa de la cual estoy completamente seguro—Mientras ella siga como ahora lo daría todo…hasta el acostarme con otra pensando en ella….

**(Rin pov)**

-Si..Últimamente me siento incomoda al hacerlo…-Sostenía la taza de té caliente el cual me ofreció Mamá hace un rato atrás..

-Pero recuerda es algo común..-Y devuelta Mamá diciendo que hacer yoga es común…Hace mas de Dos años que me enviaba a hacer yoga, pero a mitad de este año tuve que dejar de ir ya que mi abuela cayo enferma y..bueno ya saben la historia

-Es que perdí elasticidad-Comenté un poco angustiada-Me siento una tabla-Luego deje la taza arriba de la pequeña mesa que estaba antes de la fogata

-No estás muy lejos de ser una tabla..-Prosiguió Mamá antes de darle un sorbo a su té-Oye, como que Len subió hace un rato y todavía no ha bajado..-Revelo sorprendida..

-¿Y qué?-Me levante de mi asiento para acomodar mi ropa ya que había una parte que hacía que me ponga incomoda, luego volví a sentarme

-Nada..solo comento…-De seguro pensó en algo pervertido, como conozco a Mamá pensara que Len esta haciendo algo pervertido con Luka..No puede estar haciéndolo ¿No?

Luego una fea imagen cruzo mi mente la cual hizo que se me estrujara el corazón, con tan solo pensar en que podrían estar haciendo..Bueno…"Eso" hacia que tenga ganas de vomitar mi corazón para luego quemarlo en una sartén, creo que eso sería menos doloroso…

-¿Qué pasa Rin?-Dijo Mamá para quitarme de mi mundo de "fantasías no tan agradables", me sobresalte un poco y luego mire a sus ojos..

-Nada…Creo que, saldré a caminar..-Me levante y deje la taza en la cocina, dejando a mamá como una boba mirando el aire, luego me coloque un abrigo, ya que cuando Salí a comprar, hacia frio pero no me había llevado nada, así que preferí ser cautelosa antes de pescar un resfriado y cogí una bufanda para luego rodear mi cuello con ella, antes de abrir la puerta para irme, Mamá vino con una canasta, ya sabía…

-Ve y visita a tu abuela…Con todo el caso "Len Kagamine" te has ido por las nubes…-Bien, me mando a visitar a una persona a la cual le tengo ya un ligero rencor..¿Por qué?, no lo sé, creo que por decirme eso ayer…-¡Ha si!, Adivina quien cumple años mañana-Pronuncio en un tomo pícaro..

-¿Hee?..-Parece que mamá se molesto por esta tonta reacción

-¡Mañana nuestro querido Lenny cumple años!-Pronuncio alegre mientras levantaba los brazos, luego de tanto espectáculo deposito dinero dentro de la canasta-Ve y cómprale algo…No vaya a ser como navidad-Luego giño un ojo, me empujo afuera y cerró la puerta conmigo afuera

-Okey…-Dije para mí misma mientras empezaba a caminar con dirección a la casa de la abuela, había cruzado por varios comercios, pero nada me llamaba la atención, excepto uno..

-Son, collares…-Me acerque hacia la tienda, la cual estaba llena de chucherías, entre ellas unos colgantes muy monos, claro, a mi vista son monos…Luego vi uno que me encanto, por lo menos a mí, me encanto, era una L mayúscula color negra acompañada de una bananita minúscula color amarilla a su lado…Luego agarre rápidamente el dinero que mi madre me entrego y empecé a contarlo, por lo que valía el collar, podía comprarlo mientras me sobraban unos cuantos yenes, entre a la tienda y compre el artículo, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, lo saque de su bolsa para poder verlo un poco mas detalladamente, no habían muchos detalles, luego de investigarlo lo suficiente volví a guardarlo y lo deje en la canasta

-Me pregunto si le gustara-Ahora que lo pienso, he comprado el colar por un simple impulso, ¡Solo porque a mí me parece Moe no significa que a Len le guste!, ¡Baka!, ¡Baka!, ¡Baka!...Siempre fui muy mala para elegir obsequios o regalos, ya lo sabía, pero esto es patético, de seguro me pegara y se ofenderá, O puede que se enoje conmigo -¡Que tonta soy!-Grite mientras llevaba mis manos a la cabeza, además de que varias personas voltearon a verme un par de palomas salieron volando al momento que grite…-¡Tonta!, ¡Tonta!, ¡Tonta!-Seguía repitiendo mientras daba unos pequeños golpecitos en mi cabeza, Luego eleve mi mirada y vi algo realmente muy raro…¿Era Lennard?, ¡Era Lennard!..Una parte de mi me decía que vaya a pegarle, pero otra me dijo que me quedara para ver de lejos esa escena irrepetible…

El estaba con una mujer, una mujer muy bella, estaba riendo mientras ambos tomaban un café en una cafetería al aire libre, parecía muy animado mientras la mujer de pelo largo, rubio y ondulado le contestaba..Solo acerté a salir corriendo….¿Acaso esa mujer seria su novia?, Si Len se enterara de esto..¿Como reaccionaria?

**(Lily Pov)**

-¡Hey Lily!-Escuche un grito que provenía de las escaleras así que simplemente me levante del sillón, del cual no me había movido luego de volverme a sentar

-¿Si?-Luego vi una figura bajar las escaleras, estaba claro que era Len, esos hombros pequeños que heredo de su madre y esa cintura fina la cual saco de su padre-¡Que haces en cueros!-Grite mientras agarraba un paraguas y lo abría

-¿Esta mal acaso?-Pronuncio ofendido..-Bueno, al caso…¿Dónde esta Rin?-Uff, siempre preguntando por Rin, cerré el paraguas y lo guarde en el lugar de donde lo saque

-Se fue a lo de la abuela…-Rápidamente sentí un viento que cruzaba mi hombro, al darme vuelta vi que Len estaba apropiándose de uno se los sacos que estaban colgados al lado de la puerta-¿Qué haces?-Era un poco raro….¿Iría en cueros con solo un abrigo arriba?

-Voy a lo de la anciana…- Pronuncio secamente antes de abrir la puerta salvajemente y salir por esta, dejándome plantada..

-Siempre me hacen lo mismo…-Solté con un tono angustiado

-Tranquila, siempre es así de directo…- Voltee para ver a la portadora de aquella voz, y el resultado no me sorprendió…

-Si, ya lo se Luka…-Salí de mi estado de shock y me dirigí a la puerta, la cerré

**(Len pov)**

Maldición..Debí abrigarme un poco mas…

La verdad, creo que me descuide, si, sí, tengo pinta de "Hombre de acero" pero el acero se congela también ¿sabían?, Ya me había parecido raro el por que no nevó en navidad, de seguro por que la nieve se vendría después…Claro, todavía no nevó pero, si lloviera, las gotas se congelarían enseguida..Voltee a ver a una pantalla gigante la cual estaba reproduciendo una canción de un cantante popular…

-"Fire flower" de Rei Kagene… -Dije en voz baja el nombre de la canción acompañada de su artista…

"-Yo…Yo quiero…Yo quiero cantar..Es que, la música me gusta y…bueno….sé que no canto bien pero….yo quisiera…-"

Cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo…Rin quería cantar…Pero..¿Que tiene de especial?, no le veo nada, es solo poesía vacía echa por Managers, a la cual se le añaden un poco de batería y guitarra, para luego publicarla al mundo y ganar un poco mas de dinero….No tiene nada de especial, después de todo..¿Qué quiere expresar esa canción, la cual está siendo cantada con las ganas de un oso*?, ¿Acaso no hay alguna canción la cual no hable de "Amor" y "Felicidad"?, porque, la verdad, poco hay en esta podrida ciudad, la cual esta siendo corrompida cada día mas por los pecadores los cuales, no tienen nada mas que hacer además de ver sufrir a los demás, claro, no me excluyo de ellos, porque si cuentas las veces en las que he Matado, Robado O hasta Violado, serian muchísimas

¿De qué me vale tener piedad, si cuando necesitaba la ayuda del mundo este solo me escupió en la cara?, Ahora era mi turno de hacer que toda la gente la cual nunca noto mi existencia se acuerde de este rostro por el resto de sus vidas, así que, no tengo tiempo para escuchar música, Ni para cantarla, ni siquiera crearla…

Que Rin se quede con sus patéticos sueños de ser cantante, Ya que no contara conmigo para hacerlos realidad…

Además, aseguro que mi voz no está hecha para cantar, Debe estar ronca y rasposa por tantos resfriados no curados, o hasta por el humo que algunas veces me atreví a inhalar…

Por suerte, llegue a la casa de la anciana antes de caer congelado, ni siquiera toque el timbre, nunca toco el timbré, bueno, excepto en días especiales…Pero este día no tenía nada de especial, así que hice lo que hago siempre, fui hacia la esquina de la casa de la anciana y empecé a treparme por el poste de Luz, al alcanzar a el pequeño balcón me balancee de una forma bruta sin importarme si no lograba alcanzar el balcón, pero como siempre, logre alcanzarlo, me sostuve firmemente y con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, forcé mis brazos para lograr saber mi cuerpo hasta la baranda, luego apoye mi pecho en esta y logre entrar sin problema..Claro, debía avisar…Así que golpee la puerta de vidrio unas tres veces hasta que Rin, la cual estaba sentada en la mesa volteo a verme…Se levanto rápidamente y abrió la puerta corrediza

-¡¿Qué haces?-Fue lo primero que salieron de sus labios…-¿¡Como hiciste eso?-Pregunto un poco preocupada y molesta

-Jeje…Elemental mi querida Rin….Trucos mafiosos…-Dije mientras levantaba mi dedo, esta solo refunfuño y me dejo pasar…-¿Y la anciana?-Ya sabía que había algo raro…

-Me abrió la puerta y se fue a comprar…-Pronuncio como si no le importara..

-¿Y la dejaste irse sola?-Era un poco raro, hacia mucho frio y la anciana era mayor de edad como para salir sola a comprar…

-Ella me dijo que no le acompañase…-Después de esa palabra, ninguno de los dos continuo hablando formándose así un silencio espectral…Creía que debía quebrantarlo

-Cuando estaba caminando…-Inicie, solo alce mi mirada para ver su reacción, esta solo me miro curiosa..-Escuche una canción la cual estaba siendo reproducida en una de esas pantallas gigantes, las cuales hacen para promocionar…-

-¿Y cuál era?-Dijo Rin mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros..

-He…-Se me había olvidado el nombre de la canción…-Esto…Me olvide Jeje…-Rin solo atino a soltar una pequeña gota de sudor…

-¿Mínimo te acurdas la letra?-Pronuncio fastidiada, parecía que este acto tan torpe de mi parte le enojo

-Creo que era algo como…-Bien, no se cantar, pero are mi esfuerzo, me aclare la garganta tosiendo-"Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante Sora ni utaunda-Luego de eso pare ya que se me pareció incomodo….-Y luego decían cositas Moe como.. "Ha ho...yiei yiei yiei~" Y eso…-Continúe mientras movía una mano restándole importancia al asunto…Rin solo se quedo mirándome un rato largo…Siempre con la misma expresión, estaba poyada en sus antebrazos mirándome con una cara incrédula…-¡Si ya se que canto mal pero no para tanto!-Dije enojado de su actual estado, hasta creo que empezó a darme miedo….

-Eso fue….-¿Eso fue?, ¿Qué quería decir?-¡Eso fue asombroso!-Grito mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-¿He?-

-¡Fire flower es mi canción preferida!, ¡además!, ¡Además la cantaste tan bien!, Creo que fue mejor que Kagene Rei!-Y luego siguió gritando muchos halagos mientras caminaba por toda la casa

-¡Tranquilízate quieres!-Para ser sincero, ese revoloteo de su parte me ponía cabreado…¡No era gran cosa

-¡¿Por qué?-Dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas

-¡Porque no es para tanto!-

-¡Si que lo es!-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Pues claro que si!-

-¡Acaso fumaste marihuana antes de venir!-

-¡Yo no fume nada!-

-¡Entonces no tienes que alucinar tanto!-

-¡No estaba alucinando!-

-¡Claro que si!-

-¡Ha ya cállate!-

-¡Cállate tu primero!-

-¡Bebito inmaduro!-

-¡Pitufa!-

-¡Que dijiste!, ¡Voy a matarte!-Luego fue a buscar una almohada y empezó a pegarme con ella..

-¿¡Piensas que eso me hará daño!-Grite desafiante

-Ho eso no…¡Pero esto si!-Y rápidamente en un rápido movimiento me tiro arriba de la cama de la anciana, luego se posiciono arriba mío

-¿Ri-Rin?-La verdad, malpensé mucho cuando hizo eso, pero su próxima frase me quito todas las dudas

-¡El monstruo de las cosquillas!-Dijo mientras empezaba a hacer cosquillas en mi cuello, debajo de mis brazos y hasta en mi cintura

-¡Jajajajajajaja!, ¡No para!, ¡Jajaja!, ¡Pa-Jajajajajajaja, ¡Para!-Por mas que me movía ella no paraba, sentía que el aire se me iba a ir-¡Par-Jajajajajaja!-Luego deje que siga con ese juego un rato mas, hasta que agarre sus muñecas e intercambie puesto-¡Mi venganza!-

-¡Nooo, Jajajajajajajaja ¡Me rindo!, Jajaja ¡No para por favo-Jajajaja!-Y seguimos jugando un rato mas…Pero el verla tan adorable abajo mío me daban ganas de besarla, sabía que si seguía riendo así, y si seguía suplicándome , caería en su trampa, no podría contenerme por mas tiempo…Así que, pose mi mano en su mejilla , en este acto, Rin paro de reír y se detuvo a mirarme…

-Rin…-Empecé a acercarme a su rostro-Te amo…-Dije para luego unir mis labios con los suyos…

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**Bieeen, al fin lo termine, me costo muchhoooo**

**En realidad, nunca pensé que Len seria el primero en declararse, mas bien, quede en que Rin se confesaría y luego seria rechazada Tres veces, hasta que al final se de pero bueno…sentía que no podia seguir con ese jueguito inocente asi queee…**

**O si o si!, Me ire de vacaciones (Obligada, en realidad no quiero irme de vacaciones, pero mis padres me obligan a ir con ellos XD)**

**Me ire este lunes…asi que les dejo este capitulo antes de que me aorquen XD, y puede que suba 2 o 3 capitulos de mi nuevo fic "The evilious chronicles" (O algo asi..soy mala para el ingles)**

**Parece que nadie adivino lo raro..bien…Lo que sufrieron Luki, Len y Li en el accidente lo sufrirá Len en su vida (Pudieron notarlo?) y Rin sufrirá lo de Lucy y Lily…Si..Amigas…si leyeron bien el capitulo anterior, Rin padecerá lo de su madre Lo cual le caera muuuy mal al pobreshito de Len (Y no será solo porque Rin lo haya olvidado Hojojo ya verán XD)**

**Neko: Si laa verdad, hasta a mi se me ha hecho raro al enterarme de que es hombre o.O aunque yo la sigo considerando mujer XD**

**Pandarin: Hojojo ¡a que tu eres la amiga de Marie!, si es asi, es un gusto conocerte (o contestarte XD), no te preocupeess, ser pervertida no tiene nada de malo, solo los chicos te huyen un poquito (¿?) XD**

**Rin Kag 02:Bien, lo siento, pero en este capitulo Si aparece Luka, y no de una forma de la cual las fans del RxL estarán felices XD, hasta yo casi vomito con esa pequeña insinuación, mi cara era de "¡WTF!, ¡Por que c*r*jo estoy escribiendo esto!", y bueno….¿XOXO?**

**Franka: Noo nooo, en el capitulo del nacimiento de Rin, se describe a Lucy como una mujer de pelo rubio y largo XD, ais que no, no es una copia de Lucy, Sadica, Elfen lied (Que yo sepa no tiene apellido o si? XD) Hoooo frankaa que pervertidaaaa, ¿Mucho lemmon hizo que el baño se te vuelva una insinuación de sexo? Ajaja, no te preocupes….Yo también pienso lo mismo o_o, ¿Spice?, ajjaja No ._., la verdad, el ver a Kagamine Banana Len asi de XX me hacia enojar un poquito, y al mismo tiempo me ponía a 1000 XDXD, es quee, es queee…Lily ERA común, hasta que quedo embarazada, ya sabes, las hormonas y…luego le quedaron para el resto de la vida XD, Si que es maloo a mi no me gusta el yaoiii es todo, pegadito y sexoso ._.Y los seme, y los uke y los seukeee XDXD, ahora que lo pienso, Len seria el Uke? Hoo que feeeoooo, ¿o no?, mmm esta dudooosoo XD, y sii, ya lo continue señorita "Santaa" XD, hablando de santa, me vi un video de Len, que se llama Vel pierrot es muuyy haa misteriosooo, lo que si, es rarrooo….Es por que todo en el universo "Cerebrin de Mothy" esta conectadoo y es confusooo**

**Lalamaria: ¿Odias a Rin?, mm ahora que lo vero eres LxM, mmm mejor no digo nada XD, tengo respeto por gustoa ajenos..exepto por el yaoi….y si es yaoi que Len no sea el uke ._.**

**Marie: siii, es algo que le pasa a muchas chicaaas….Enamorarse de alguien superperfecto y saber que nunca podras viola…Ajamm "Quererlo mucho" ¿18?, hajajajaja perdooonaaa, en serioo XD, es que, es quee….no see! (¿?) y si….Feliz dia atrasado de San solteriiinn!, De san forever aloneriiinnn**

**Jojojojojo…y bueno, nada mas XD, ooo sii, me estoy viendo la saga de Putin-p y la verdad, es que es muy sin sentidooo y me encanta *_*, aunque hay cosas que no entiendo de nada epro buennoo, el que entiende esa saga es dios (¿?) y siii, ¡recupere mi mp5!, lo había mandado a arreglar y al final me lo cambiaron por uno nuevo ( Bye bye imágenes de Len sexy), pero bueno, ahora sii estare vocaloconectada en mis vacaciones! Hojojojojojo**

**Nyo se despide en 3**

**2**

**1**

**Bye!**


	18. ¿Que pato?

**Ejeem, Vocaloid no me pertenece, utau tampoco, Len menos y Rin Jamas…Solo me pertenecen en mi computadora e imaginación O.o**

**Ho sii Hay Lemi..(Un super mega pequeño y minúsculo Lemi XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Rin pov)<strong>

¡¿Se-Se me con..?….Ejemm…¡¿Se me confesó?, ¿¡Él!, ¡¿A mí!...¿¡EL!..A…¡A Mí!

Sentía como me besaba con ternura y como sus labios deseaban dejar ese tono amistoso para volverse el lobo de siempre..Como si se le fuera difícil el mantener un beso tierno y amoroso, Luego se separo de mí

-¿Y tú?-Dijo levemente nervioso mientras miraba mis ojos….No sabía que hacer, …estoy confundida…¿Yo lo quiero?, ¿O solo es amor de familia?*, ¿Estoy feliz, o estoy horrorizada?...Mi mente no reaccionaba, sentía que un "No" sería realmente una fea y gran mentira, mientras un "Si", solo le dejaría mas confianza para..Ejem..¿Abalanzarse?, encima de mí, cosa que no me gustaría ya que…¿Y si le digo que si pero en realidad no lo siento?..

-¿Qué pato?-Es lo primero que se me ocurrió…

-¿Hee?-Soltó mientras sonreía de lado

-Antes de besarme dijiste.."Rin…Que pato" y luego me besaste-Dije mientras levantaba mi dedo índice intentando que mis nervios no se notasen

-¿P-Pato?-Dijo mientras soltaba una risa y quitaba su peso de arriba mío

-¿Qué significa?-Len solo saco su peso de la cama y se paro para ir a la cocina, yo seguí sus pasos…

-Olvídalo-Dijo un poco desilusionado, de seguro por el que yo "No entendiera" lo que dijo

**(Len pov)**

¡Mierda!, ¿¡Todo el coraje que me costó decirlo para que ella solo diga eso?, ¡¿Solo para que ella lo confundiera con un maldito e indecente ¡Pato!

-Mmmmm Pato…-Repetía ella un poco confundida, yo solo saque un paquete de Leche que estaba en el refrigerador-Pato me suena a Patito de hule, patito de hule me suena a amarillo, amarillo me suena a banana, Banana me suena a…Bueno.."Eso", y lo contrario de "Eso" seria…-Luego en un rápido movimiento pude ver como ella tapaba un sector especial entre sus piernas…-¿Estabas Vi-Viendo eso Len? –Dijo ella un poco asustada mientras no quitaba sus manos de ese sector…

-No idiota…Son conclusiones sin sentido que tu sola te haces-Conteste molesto mientras servía un poco de leche en un vaso, luego guarde el paquete en la heladera

-No me digas idiota…-Puchereo* mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, yo le seguí mientras bebía el contenido que estaba en el vaso-Ha por cierto….Tienes una linda voz-Lo ultimo logro que todo el contenido que antes estaba en mi cara salga volando por los aires, la mayoría aterrizando en la cara de Rin, la cual estaba fuente mío, el verla empapada de Leche con esa mirada asesina y sonrojada hasta el cuello logo que soltara una pequeña risa…

-¿Perdón?-Pregunte mientras me inclinaba un poco logrando que mi cabeza este debajo de mis hombros..Rin no dejaba de mirarme agresivamente

-"Jaja, Señorito Gracioso"-Pronuncio molesta mientras se levantaba e iba hacia el baño , yo seguí su camino, Rin solo estaba buscando alguna toalla

-Tranquila…-Luego le abrasé lentamente logrando que ella diera un pequeño brinco al notar mis manos en su cintura, luego pose mi cabeza en sus hombros…-Así esta mas dulce-Y rápidamente lamí su mejilla, Pareció que Rin soltaba un quejido, más no molesto-¿Qué?...¿Te exita?-Susurre en su oído logrando que su sonrojo aumentara, no espere ni un segundo y metí mi lengua en este logrando que Rin soltara un gemido, el cual tapo con su mano-Ho, no tienes por que avergonzarte..-Dije luego de quitar mi lengua para empezar a besar su cuello, mientras mi mano subía lentamente, Rin al tonar esto poso su mano sobre la mía ejerciendo fuerza para que dejara de subir, pero ni loco dejaría de hacerlo, así que mi mano siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su pecho izquierdo, Rin solo suspiraba y de vez en cuando soltaba un gemido, cosa que me obligaba a seguir, el escuchar esos sonidos saliendo de su boca lograban que me exité cada vez mas, claro si eso era posible

pero no se me era suficiente, así que empecé a acariciar su pecho sobre el abrigo que poseía-Di mi nombre…-Susurre para luego seguir con mi trabajo, a veces apretaba un poco con mi mano logrando que Rin diera un pequeño brinco, mi mano en su cadera impedía que ella salga de esa posición, sentía como intentaba alejarse, no la dejaría..Es su culpa por provocarme todo este tiempo…-Di mi nombre..-Volví a repetirle, deseaba escuchar Mí nombre saliendo de sus labios, lo deseaba, tanto…

-L-Le-nnmm-Esto último logro que por mi cuerpo subiera una excitación la cual nunca había sentido, seguía con mi trabajo, Quería que siga diciendo mi nombre, mi nombre en ese tono…Subí mi otra mano, esta vez no se negó, pose mi mano sobre su pecho derecho y repetí lo mismo de antes, sentía que los gemidos de Rin subían de tono…Esto estaba logrando que pierda toda la cordura que me quedaba-Mmmnn L-Leen-Si soy sincero, esta era la primera vez que una virgen me provocaba muchísimo mas que Luka….Si su plan era sacarme de mis casillas..lo estaba haciendo realmente bien..Con mi mano derecha hice que girara la cabeza hasta lograr que nuestros labios se juntasen, luego mi mano volvió a hacer su trabajo anterior, entre sus gemidos, logre introducir mi lengua y recorrer el interior de su boca, note que ella perdió un poco su timidez y también introdujo su lengua en mi boca, sentía que iba a estallar, una gran felicidad me recorría desde hace rato, mi cara estaba prendida fuego, quería pasar muchísimo mas tiempo haciendo eso, y hasta tal vez ir mas adelante…

¿Sería eso a lo que llaman amor?, si, de seguro si, hace mucho tiempo lo había admitido, no tengo nada que ocultar…Pero, todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar ¿no?

-¡Ya volví!-La voz de la anciana penetro en la habitación, así que me separe rápidamente de ella, la corrí un poco, abrí el grifo de agua fría y le empape la cara, claro, luego lo hice yo..Espero que eso haya logrado que la temperatura en i rostro haya disminuido

-Te aviso que sigues llena de leche…Por si lo recuerdas-Inmediatamente ella perdió su sonrojo al ver mi sonrisa socarrona, la cual no pude evitar soltar

-¿Len?-La voz de la anciana se escucho a mis espaldas, di media vuelta..

-Si…Soy yo..¿Algún problema?-Solté mientras ponía mis manos en los bolsillos del abrigo

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo mirando a Rin la cual se podía notar estaba mojada

-Le escupí leche de vaca a Rin en medio de su carita de niña tsundere..-Rin solo soltó un quejido…

-Len…-Volvió a repetir la anciana-¿Por qué EXACTAMENTE dijiste "Leche DE VACA"…¿Insinúas algo pervertido?-¡Bingo!, la anciana acertó..

-Noo, como crees, soy un pequeño angelito caído del cielo…Nunca insinuaría nada malo..-Pronuncie mientras me retiraba del baño y me sentaba en una de las sillas…

**(Rin pov)**

Rápidamente abrí la ducha del baño y e introduje mi cabeza dentro del agua fría que salía de ella, era por Dos simples cosas…La primera…Recuerdan que hace un rato Len me lleno de…de….¡Me Escupió en la cara!, la primera era por eso, la segunda era para bajar mi…¿Calentura?, ¿Excitación?, ¿Sonrojo?, ¿Temperatura?

-¿Qué haces Rin..?-La abuela no paraba de preguntar, lo que si se, es que me molestaba su presencia..como si nunca quisiera que entrara al lugar

-Tengo L…¡Hay ya sabes!-Me avergonzaba decir esa palabra, nunca la hubiese malinterpretado si Len no lo hubiera dicho…

Veré a la leche de otra forma*

Luego agarre una toalla y me seque el pelo, cerré la ducha y me dirigí hacia la cocina para tomar asiento enfrente de Len…

-Bien..Como decía antes…Tienes linda voz…-Si, habíamos empezado así, luego, me escupió en la cara, fui a limpiar mi rostro y apareció Len y…..y…Bueno..Pasaron muchas cosas y una llevó a otra, y esta llevó a otra…

-Es mentira..-Se escuchaba al refrigerador abrirse, parecía que la abuela estaba guardando cosas en el refrigerador

-No, es verdad…Cantas muy bien…Yo no logro cantar…desafino mucho-Veía como Len inspeccionaba los bolsillos de su abrigo y saco una hoja de este, luego se paró a buscar algún objeto para escribir…-Por eso, Cantas bien, hasta podrías hacer canciones-Parecía que Len había encontrado un bolígrafo, así que vino a sentarse mientras escribía en este

-Si lo pensamos bien, la única canción que podría hacer diría: GANJA kibon GANJA kibon*-Dijo un poco molesto

-¡Len!-

-Esta bien..Mentira…-Dijo para seguir escribiendo, el sonido de la punta del bolígrafo rayando el papel era lo único que se escuchaba, luego de un rato Len me entrego el papel..Lo agarre y Empecé a leer su contenido

"Mmmm…¿Pequeñas y circulares?, O ,¿Grandes y Puntiagudas?...Creo que prefiero las tuyas Jeje…"

Al instante supe que hablaba de mis pechos…Lo cual hizo que me sonrojara a más no poder y que le mirara con enojo…

-Jaja señorito gracioso-Le dije antes de arrugar el papel, levantarme y tirarlo en el cesto

Mire la hora, eran las Tres de la tarde..¿Tanto tiempo pase en la casa de la abuela?

-Perdona Abuela, tengo que irme a casa-Dije mientras agarraba mi canasta

-Entonces yo también me voy…-Prosiguió Len el cual se coloco al lado de mí-Bueno, nos vamos, Chau anciana…-Y sin dejarme saludar a la abuela, la cual se quedo mirándome estupefacta, Len agarro mi muñeca y me obligo a salir de la casa de la Abuela, bajábamos las escaleras y salimos a la calle, ahora que lo pienso, creo que me olvide la bufanda en lo de la abuela, por suerte pude agarrar mi canasta antes de que Len me forzara a irme

-¿Cómo abriste la puerta?-Que yo sepa, la gente cierra la puerta con llave

-Hay algo que se llama "Robar llaves de la Anciana"…No se si te suena…Igual las deje en la cerradura…-Dijo como si nada mientras soltaba mi muñeca y seguía caminando…

De algo estaba segura…De ahora en mas mirare a Len y a la Leche de otra manera…A Len como un pervertido aprovechado—Aunque creí que nunca lo seria mas que antes, ¡pero esta vez se fue de la línea!-¿¡Quien es para tocarme así!, ¡Ni siquiera yo me toque así alguna vez en mi vida!, Que vergüenza…¿Cómo le veré a la cara ahora?...¡¿Cómo podre ver a la cara a mamá?, Me siento sucia…¡No me vean!

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Len un poco confundido, yo no entendía, pero luego me di cuenta, estaba tapándome la cara y el pecho con las manos

-He..no es nada..-Dije saliendo de esa posición y mirando al suelo

-Rarita…-E ignorándome siguió caminando, tarde un rato en reaccionar para ir tras él, en la pantalla grande estaban pasando una canción la cual no conocía, pero parecía tener popularidad

-Magnet…-Es raro, era un dueto de dos mujeres, trataba de un amor prohibido, evitado por la sociedad en esos tiempos, claro, ahora ya no importaba mucho, hoy en día cada uno tiene sus gustos, pero al ver su vestimenta parece que se trataba del pasado, en donde las relaciones homosexuales no eran permitidas, claro está, no tengo nada en contra, mas bien, leo mangas yaoi pero…Era extraño de una forma u otra…Me choque con la espalda de Len ya que este se había detenido, parecía estar viendo fijamente la pantalla, parecía admirar a la chica con coletas color negro y también a la mujer mayor la cual tenía el pelo violeta…Su mirada no se apartaba de la pantalla, pero luego dio un pequeño salto y aparto la mirada rápidamente, entonces dirigí mi mirada a la pantalla y las dos mujeres estaban..¡Besándose!, así que también aparte mi mirada, me parecía muy…esto…¿Libertino?

-Creo que tenemos que seguir caminando, hace frio-Dijo Len mientras agarraba mi mano y me arrastraba…

-¿¡Len que pasa!-Podía notar sus ansias de salir corriendo de allí

-Creo que…No me gusta ver a dos personas del mismo sexo besándose…-Concluyo un poco nervioso mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos…

¿Homofobia? Tal vez…Hojojo al fin Len tiene una debilidad Jeje, creo que podre usarla…

-Oye Len…-Dije mientras avanzaba rápidamente y me encontraba enfrente suyo…

-¿Qué?..-Podía notar su nerviosismo ya que las estrofas finales de la canción se podían seguir escuchando a lo lejos

-¿Acaso no te gusta ver a dos chicas besándose?-Dije con un tono pícaro el cual, de seguro, el pudo notar fácilmente

-C-Claro que no…-

-¿Y a hombres?-Parece que al nombrar esto, Len se imagino a dos hombres besándose, para luego posar su mano en su boca evitando vomitar…

**(Len pov)**

¡Maldición!, Rin logro que me acordara de cuando yo..Be…Bese a esa cosa*, cuando…¡Cuando bese a un hombre para escapar!

-Creo que..Me siento mal…-Dije rápidamente mientras le evadía y seguía caminando, Rin solo soltó una risita un poco maléfica y siguió preguntando..Claro, no quite la mano de mi boca en ningún momento…

-¿Qué pasa Len?, ¿Acaso te paso algo como para traumarte con los homosexuales?-Bingo..Dio a el clavo…¡Claro está, no podría salir ileso luego de besar a un hombre!, ¡Fue horrible!, y el unió que lo disfrutaba era él, si supiera que estaba por casi vomitar en su boca…

-N-No Claro que n…-Esa imagen volvió a aparecer

-Me parece que si…-Dijo Rin un poco picara, como si supiera lo que ocultaba..

-¡Esta bien!, ¡Quieres que te diga la verdad!-Rin solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo-¡Bese a un homosexual para escapar de la cárcel!-Al decir eso, varias personas voltearon a verme para acuchillear cosas, mientras Rin se quedo con una cara de "WTF" enorme

-Así que era eso…¿Y qué edad tenias?-Hay viene el bonus…

-16…-Silencio, puro silencio

Y en ese mismo silencio llegamos a la casa de Rin…Bien, lo que faltaba es que Rin piense que tengo alguna insinuación Gay…

**(Rin pov)**

Toque la puerta con la mano, ya que mamá no me dio las llaves para entrar a casa, luego de un momento, el sonido de la cerradura destrabándose se izo presente

-Ha, Rin..¿Len?…¡Len! Haaa sii, sii, pasen-Dijo Mamá nerviosa mientras nos hacia pasar…

-¡Ya llegue!-Informe mi presencia a cualquiera que pueda estar en la casa…Luego me adentre a la cocina, seguida de Len…

-Hola Rin…Len…-Dijo Luka la cual estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en una de las sillas-Oye Rin..-Pronuncio devuelta mientras yo tomaba asiento

-¿Si?-Pronuncie nerviosa…¿Qué quería de Mí?

-Te pico un bicho en el cuello…-Dijo Luka mientras señalaba su cuello con el dedo índice, yo solo atine a ver a Len, Este solo alzo los hombros en un signo de "Ni idea", del cual supe que era mentira…

-¿Un bicho?, Un bich..Ha sii….Bicho de Mierda…-Dije sonrojada mientras escapaba de el aprieto

-Len, traje una amiga, y quiero que la conozcas-Avisó Luka a Len mientras señalaba a el baño-Esta ahí adentro, cuando salga quiero que hablen…-No tardo en escucharse el sonido de la perilla abriéndose y de adentro, salió una chica realmente bella, de facciones finas y ojos quebrados, pelo largo lacio y rojo, vestía con un short de jean y una camisa suelta

-Hola…Espera un minuto…-Lo primero lo dijo relajada, pero al ver a Len, añadió lo otro, lo cual se pudo interpretar con un "Te vi antes"…-¡Eres Tú, Maldito bastardo!-Dijo mientras se abalanzaba a Len provocando que este se callera de la silla hacia el suelo con la joven arriba, parecía intentar pegarle

-¡Ritsu!-Grito Luka mientras se acercaba, yo solo me levante de mi asiento…Ritsu, Lindo nombre…

-¡Maldito desgraciado!, ¡Tu mataste a Meiko!, ¡Es tu culpa!-Gritaba mientras golpeaba el pecho de este, con unas lagrimas forzándose a salir…

**(Len pov)**

Lo que faltaba…Otra persona, que me culpa por algo que yo no hice..

-Yo no fui el culpa…-Una cachetada detuvo mi oración, seguida de gotas de agua en mi mejilla…

-¡Mentira!, ¡Tú la mataste!-

-Fue suicidio..-

-¡Mentira!, ¡Lo dices para evitar tu castigo!-Esta vez agarro el cuello de mi camisa y empezó a agitarme-¡Eres un infeliz que busca consentimiento matando gente!-Puede que tenga razón…Muy inteligente de tu parte, pero no tendré piedad contigo…

Logre sacar mi brazo de debajo de sus piernas y alcanzar mi arma, la retire y le apunte un la cabeza…

-Sal de arriba mío…-

-¡Y ahora que aras! ,¡¿Matarme?-

-No, No te matare…Solo..-Bien, si ella no cedía sola, yo lo aria, así que agite al arma y le pegue en la cabeza con todas mis fuerzas, ella cedió y cayó a mi lado, entonces Luka fue a atenderla…

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Exclamo asustada de que algo le haya pasado a su amiga…

-Yo le dije que se baje, pero ella no hizo nada-

-¡Hubieses sido mas delicado!-Me quede en el suelo mientras Ritsu era atendida por Luka, luego vi una mano en mi rostro…

-Levántate…-Era Rin, la cual extendió su mano a mi…Entonces la agarre y me levante, claro, use toda mi fuerza para que ella no forzara su cuerpo..

-¿Estás bien?-Siempre preocupándose por Mí cuando yo no merezco ni siquiera una palabra de su parte

-Si..Gracias-Dije un poco molesto mirando a Luka, la cual, siendo mi prometida ni siquiera vino a ver como estaba, más bien, me culpo…

Me acerque al oído de Rin…-Te quiero mucho ¿Sabias?-Pose mis manos en sus hombros y le bese la mejilla-Mucho…-Mire sus ojos, parecía sorprendida, empecé a acercar mis labios pero..

-¿Terminaron su muestra de afecto?-Dijo Lily mientras ponía su mano en medio de nuestras caras…

-Si Lily..-Dije molesto mientras soltaba sus hombros y levantaba la silla que estaba en el suelo, Luego me senté en esta, Rin también tomo asiento

-¡Bueno, mientras Ritsu duerme!-Grito Lily mientras se subía a la mesa-¡Vamos a hablar como personas decentes que somos!-Dijo esta vez, solo que mientras se ponía una corona de flores en la cabeza—Que para ser preciso, no sé de donde la saco- -¿Quién sabe andar en bicicleta?, Porque comer helado se me es raro, y mas cuando estoy nadando con monos…-Y hay venia Lily con sus charlas sin sentido para ponerle humor a el lugar, y para ser honesto, lograba su objetivo siempre, veo como toma asiento en la mesa y se sienta como la escultura del "Pensador"-Aunque últimamente los bichos sueltos por la calle son impresionantes ¡y mas con el trabajo!-Dijo levantando su dedo índice

-Mamá tu no trabajas vivimos de el dinero de la abuela..El cual no sé de dónde lo sacara..-Concluyo Rin pensativa

-¡Si!, Además que ando menopáusica, Haayy Rin..No te podre dar un hermanito ¡Nunca!-Luego de eso, Lily empezó a llorar mientras giraba en la mesa-¡Es tu turno de darme nietos!-Grito mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice

-¡Que!, ¡Soy muy joven para eso!-Dijo Rin mientras se levantaba de sus asiento

-Yo te tuve a los 19 no seas mandona, ¡Ho si!, ¡Hablando de bebes!-En ese momento Luka tapa la boca de Lily la cual forzaba para que quite su mano..

-Hablando de Bebes pareces uno..-Concluyo mientras le soltaba, este acto de su parte fue sospechoso..Algo estaba ocultando…Lo sentía…

-¡Que mala Luka!-Pronuncio en sollozos mientras estaba en una posición fetal…

El sonido del timbre nos distrajo a todos…

-Humm…¿Quién será?-Concluyo Lily mientras se levantaba como si nada a abrir la puerta…

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

***:Amor de familia?, me estas jodiendo! Ni tu te la crees XD**

***:Puchereo, cuando haces pucherito .3.**

***:Yo también ._.**

***:Se traduce como, "Quiero marihuana, Quiero marihuana" (Una canción de la saga Numtrack05)**

**Huuuff, al fin lo termineee hojojojo**

**Bien, creo que les dejare este capitulo antes de irme mañana ¡Que horror!, no quiero!, las olas y el viento Sucundum sucundum NOIOONOOO, odio la playaa, te llenas de arena ¡Te tienes que bañar todos los días! –Que sucia soy XD—**

**TODAVIA NO ME LO CREOOO, pensé que mi historia tendri por lo menos 2 lectores los cuales dejarin 1 review cada unos y en conlusion tendría**

**(a ver 18x2:…*Saca la calculadora de la pc* 36!) 36 reviws!, pero nooo, son 94 y van aumentando!, Me hacen muuuy feliz , nunca pensé que a alguien le hiba a interesar mi historia *Sniff* *Sniff**agarra un pañuelo***

**Bueno, pasemos a contestar…**

**Marie: Huu, marie, hace mucho que no te veo pasar XD, bueno, al review, SIIIIIIIII ¡QUE SUERTE! ¡TE VI*L*!, Haaa enrrealidad, si ami me vi*la no seria vi*laci*n, por que yo me dejariaa :L fuakehiuhi*Babaaaa, una extrema cantidad de babaaa*, tranquila marie, a cualquiera lellega el momento de ser viejo, pero hay que tomarlo con gracia…¡Como Lily!, no espera…no asi no XD, Lily es mala influencia, ahora que lo pienso, no se como Rin salió bien desues de una crianza con esa muejr xD**

**Draco: Huuuy huyy, no se por que, pero me agrada mucho recibier tus reviews..No lo se, me siento feliz O.o..Bien…Si, ya dije en el capitulo anterior, al prencipio Rin se hiba a confesar y blablá, peor bueno XD, Len es directo..¡Hay es hombre!, los hombres son asi….creo….Sii, siii estoy viendo esa saga, mas bien, me siento drogada O.o, por que había una canción que me olvide lo que decía, era mi canción favorita, y cuando supe que decía "Quiero marihuana, quiero marihuana x4", (La puse en el fic XD) me sentí muuuy… Muy drogadicta…¿Mensaje subliminal tal vez?, Y NO, no la pasare bien, ni aunque me fuerzeen, ¡Esta chica se niega!, Jeje, y..Bueno, con lo del otro fic ya lo subi O.o mas bien va por el capitulo 4 XD, y apenas 4 reviews , me siento fracasada (3 de la misma persona y uno del capitulo 3 O.o)**

**Pandarin: Hojojo la amigaa de mariee…bueno, ahora te llamas gasparin (¿?) cada vez que leo tu Nick me acuerdo de gasparin (gasparin-pandarin)Bueno, tu querías lemmon y aquí tiene lime! (Ba, no se si es Lime, mas bien, parece un lime muuuuuuyy suave ) Lo que si me agarro adrenalina al exrbirlo, quien sabe por que, creo que por que i familia podia entrar a mi habitación, (Y no quería que me vieran escribiendo eso XD, ya me mandan a exorcizar XDXD… Abrazo panda \(|w|)/**

**Chibi Miku:¿un poko? XD, jajaj no te preocupes, esa esena estaba a propósito O.o..Mas bien para mal pensar XDD igual aquí te volveras menos inocente de lo que ahora eres (que por notar, es poco XD)**

**LalaMaria: SIIII si lo vez, siéntete orgullosa!, este capitulo es pára ti!, bueno bueno, sije—Hojojo*Risa de hija del mal* ya que me necesitan tanto escribiré Hojojo—Esoo OvO y Lo de Len x Luka SEEE Len es un chico maallooo :Cuidadohayunchicomaloaqui: (BAAA NO SE COMO SE ESCRIBE ESE MEME XD)Sobre lo de LenxMiku..No lo se..No me gusta mucho…Es que…Hay no se esrhyvukb *Desesperacion*, siempre me ha gustado el MikuxKaito y el RinxLen Nunca me fije en el MikuxLen, es que, Miku me parece pedófila asi O.o, y losbr elo del yaoi Es…*Explosion cósmica y el mundo muere* Es horrible -_-**

**Hojojo Len es Homofobicooooo siiiii "homofobia, homofobia"*Alentando la homofobia XD***

**Nyo se despide en 3 2 1**

**Bye!**


	19. Ahora la gran incógnita es

**Vocaloid no me pertenece y BLABLABLAA..**

**Ho siiii...ya volvi wajajajajaja**

**Cierto, puede que el fic avance a temas..ejemm un poco..ejemm ¿Pervertidos? -Por suerte este capitulo es inocente (un poco XD)-**

* * *

><p><strong>(Rin pov)<strong>

-¡Wooaa!, ¿Cómo están?, pasen, pasen, esta es su casa-¿Quién habrá venido?

-¡Konichiwa!-

-¡Bakaito!-Grito Len emocionado mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a saludar a él azulado, Kaito vestía una blusa blanca, con su típica bufanda azul

-¡Miku!-Yo también me impresione al ver dos coletas aguamarinas que se asomaban a través de la escena que se estaban montando Len y Kaito

-¡Rin!-Parecía uno de esos encuentros de telenovela, allí en frente mío, estaba mi mejor amiga corriendo hacia Mi, claro yo también me levante de mi asiento para ir a su encuentro

-¡Te extrañe!-Exclame mientras me abalanzaba a abrazarla, Miku vestía como la mayoría del tiempo, con un vestido negro y elegante, deberá ser alguna costumbre de su familia..¿No tendría frio así?

-¡Jaja!, ¿¡Pero qué dices?, Si la última vez que nos vimos fue ayer!-Ella me correspondió el abrazo, luego nos soltamos para mirarnos cara a cara

-Es que mis días son muy pesados y cargados de cosas, así que me parece que pasa una semana-Conteste mientras rascaba mi nuca

-¿Y ella quien es?-Dijo señalando a Luka..

-¿No te acuerdas de Luka?-Era raro, Miku estaba allí cuando Luka llego a casa

-¿He?-Luego miro el techo, parecía querer recordar

-No, sabes qué..De seguro estabas borracha, bueno, te presentare otra vez..-Dije mientras agarraba el hombro de Miku y la llevaba a la cocina-Ella es Luka..Es la..Prometida de Len..-Lo ultimo me raspo la garganta, últimamente no podía decir las palabras "Primos" ni "Prometida" sin que doliera

-Mucho gusto Luka..-Miku extendió su mano a Luka, la cual estaba sentada mirando a Ritsu, que descansaba en el sillón de la sala de estar, Luka reacciono luego de unos segundos y correspondió a la mano de Miku, la apretó y luego volvió a mirar a la sala-Humm…¿Y ella?-Pronuncio Miku mientras apuntaba a Ritsu

-Es una amiga de Luka..-Conteste sonriente..-Estaba cansada y se durmió en el sillón-Mentí mientras Luka me delataba con la mirada, espero que Miku no lo note

-Haa…¿Y cómo han estado Tu y Len hee?-Pronuncio pícaramente mientras me codeaba

-Bien…¿¡He!-¿A que se refería?

-Hay, dios mío, Rin, eres un capullo*- Luego me agarro de la mano y me arrastro hacia las escaleras

-¡¿Que haces?-Miku seguía arrastrándome escaleras arriba, podía escuchar los susurros de Len, parecía que estaba cotilleando con Kaito

-¡ES MENTIRA, NO!-Grito realmente emocionado Kaito mientras le miraba incrédulo

-Shhh Bakaito..-Intentaba calmarlo Len

-¿Cómo le hiciste eso?¿Cómo eres capaz…-Y luego no pude escuchar mas su charla ya que Miku me había arrastrado mucho

-Vamos a hablar seriamente Rin-Dijo mientras me empujaba hacia adentro de mi habitación y cerraba la puerta..-Huumm que desordenada esta tu cama Rin, ¿Acaso no la arreglas?-Dijo mientras estiraba las sabanas de la cama, para que los pliegues se hagan menos, también agarro una camisa que descansaba en mi cama, la analizo y la tiro a un lado

-¡Claro que si!, Solo que no tuve tiempo…-Dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

-Si hablamos así, nunca tienes tiempo Rin-Continuo mientras tomaba lugar a mi lado….-Ahora, ¿Paso algo entre Len y Tú?-Como solo Miku sabe hacer, fue al grano de la conversación

-No..-Mentí, claro estaba ¡no voy a decirle "Len me toco los pechos" como si nada!

-Entonces ¿por que en navidad me preguntaste como dar un beso francés?-¿A eso se refería?

-Bueno…Te-Tenia curiosidad-Complete nerviosa..¡Tampoco iba a decirle que Len me vio desnuda!

-Rin…¿Por qué no me dices?-Completo desilusionada Miku mientras se inclinaba apenada

-¿He?-El verla así me hacía sentir culpable

-¿¡Por que no me cuentas!, ¡Estas mintiendo! Y aun así no me lo dices..¿Acaso no confías en mí?-Completo empezando a llorar

-¡No, no, no!, No es eso, solo…-Concluí mientras miraba a otro lado

-Haa..No me digas..Len se sobrepaso contigo ¿No?-Creo, que adivino…

-Digamos que..Si….-

-¡CUENTAME, CUENTAME, CUENTAME!-No me dejo terminar lo anterior, que ya salió a gritar eso, mientras me pegaba con la almohada

-¡Esta bien!-Al instante Miku paro de golpearme y me miro con un brillito particular en sus ojos-Pero es vergonzoso…-Complete apenada

-¡No te preocupes!, No hare nada..-Dijo levantando su mano en una seña de "Lealtad"

-Bueno…Primero lo primero….-Miku solo ajo su mano y me miro atenta-Cuando fui a darme un baño en navidad, ¿recuerdas?-Miku saco una conclusión muy rápida

-¡Len se metió en la bañera contigo!-

-¡NO!, ¡Déjame terminar ¿sí?-Ella solo dijo un "Bueno, bueno"-Entonces, me bañe y Salí sin la toalla, ¡digo!, tenia la toalla en la mano, después de todo es mi habitación-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Y entonces, Len estaba desvistiéndose…-Esa oración la dije cada vez bajando mi tono de voz según hablaba-Y me vio desnuda…-Dije en un tono casi audible, pero que Miku pudo escuchar-¡Luego me cubrí con la toalla claro esta! –Termine nerviosa

-Y..¿Estaba desnudo?-

-¡Por que preguntas eso!-¿Por qué Miku quería saber eso?

-¡Porque quiero información!-

-NO-Respondí secamente

-Ha…¿Y que mas?-Continuo con un timbre curioso

-Y luego Discutimos, pasaron cosas…y me beso…-No le diría que yo le pedí que me besara, tampoco que me acorralo en la pared, yo tengo que tener mi orgullo en alto, mínimo, con Miku

-¿Nada mas?, Digo..¿Hoy paso algo?-No, la última pregunta que no quería que dijera…

-Si…-

-¿Qué?-Aquí venia la parte difícil

-Estábamos en la casa de la abuela…La abuela no estaba y…-Luego, con todas mis fuerzas, le conté lo que paso en la casa de la abuela, excluyendo la parte de la confesión-Y me abrazo y…y..-

-¡¿Y!-Miku parecía ansiosa

-Y me toco los pechos…-Esta parte la dije balbuceando y mirando hacia abajo

-¿Qué?-Parece que Miku no me escucho, odiaba eso, además tenía que repetirlo…que vergüenza

-¡Que Len me toco los!..Pe-Chos…-

-¿Qué toco qué?-Este juego no me estaba gustando para nada…

-¡Pechos!-Luego Miku dio un gran salto

-¡Voy a pegarle!-Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta, yo también me pare y la detuve

-¡Espera!-Dije agarrándola de un brazo

-Jeje, Riin, ¿No quieres que le haga nada no es así?-Dijo pícaramente mientras se insinuaba a mí

-¿Hee?-Dije temerosa, Miku me estaba dando miedo, una sonrisa un tanto picara y descarada se asomaba por sus labios, mientras avanzaba hacia mí, luego me caí arriba de la cama, Miku solo se subió arriba mío y empezó a insinuarme cosas

-Porque te gustó-Luego agarro mis manos y las puso arriba de mi cabeza-Y quieres que lo haga devuelta…Que sus manos recorran tu cintura..¿No es así?-

-Mi-Miku-

-Lo que hizo te éxito tanto que quieres que lo vuelva a hacer, y que llegue mas lejos…¿A qué no?-Miku usaba un tono pervertido mientras seguía insinuando cosas, y lo peor de todo, era que estaba imaginándome eso…-Quieres que te quite lo que te queda de inocente ¿no es así?-

-¡MIKU!-Rápidamente le quite de arriba mío ya que cuando esa imagen cruzo mi mente, me lo negué y tenía que seguir haciéndolo, y con Miku insinuando cosas, no podría..

-¡Hauch!-Dijo al sentir el impacto..-Jeje, Perdona, es que…Nunca puedo ser así, y es divertido ver cómo te sonrojas-Si, ahora que lo recuerdo, Miku también se emociono al verme sonrojada en la escuela…

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!-Grite nerviosa

-Bueno, está bien…Ahora tenemos que bajar, no hay nada más que hablar aquí..-Dijo mientras se paraba, sacudía su vestido y se iba por la puerta, yo le seguí el paso, estábamos por bajar las escaleras pero Miku paro su recorrido

-¿Qué pasa Miku?-Dije mientras frenaba también y posaba una mano en su hombro, esta solo se dio media vuelta y susurro a mi oído

-Pero…¿Te gusto?-Al instante me sonroje como un tomate

-¿He?, es que, no, yo…-No podía decirle que si, ¡No podía!

-Lo tomo como un sí..-Luego, ignorándome, bajo las escaleras, claro está que yo también baje las escaleras..

-¡Y aquí esta Rin mientras intenta atrapar una mariposa!-

-¡MaaMaaa!-Dije en un tono amenazante mientras deformaba mi expresión y un aura maligna se formaba atrás mio

-Hijaa…-Dijo temerosa mientras se volteaba

-¿No tienes mas que hacer, que enseñar a la gente mis fotos de bebe?-Proseguí mientras cruzaba mis brazos

-N-No..-Luego cerro rápidamente el álbum de fotos-Solo estoy compartiendo momentos que me hicieron feliz ¿Esta mal?-Y hay viene Mama con sus frases melancólicas, para que le dejes hacer lo que quiera, por suerte ya tengo experiencia en esto

-Como digas..-Concluí mientras miraba las acciones de todos, Luka estaba Mirando a la sala, Kaito sostenía una de mis fotos en su mano y Len me miraba mientras apoyaba su rostro en una de sus manos-¿Qué?-Le Pregunte enfadada, ¿Acaso tenía un bicho aplastado en la cara o qué?, luego voltee a ver a Miku, la cual solo estaba de espaldas mientras con sus manos recorría toda su espalda, simulando un beso apasionado, luego dio media vuelta, me miro y sonrió..-Hee..e..-Dije nerviosa mientras las imágenes anteriores cruzaban mi mente

-Rin, ¿estás bien?-Esa era la voz de Len, lo cual provoco que mas imágenes cruzaran mi mente-¿¡Rin!-Siento que la silla se corre de lugar, luego unas manos en mis hombros,-Oye Rin..-Luego de un momento, reaccione y alcé mi mirada, no me sorprendió ver a Len…-Te….Te sangra la nariz..-Dijo esto un poco incomodo, rápidamente me tape la nariz con las manos mientras iba al baño, escuche pasos siguiéndome, de seguro "Mi sombra"* estaba tras mis pasos, abrí la puerta del baño y giraba el grifo, mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia este, agarre un poco de agua con mis manos y la puse en mi cara, luego de terminar, me limpie la cara con la toalla y mire a mi costado

-¿Qué te pasa?, últimamente me miras mucho-Solté molesta mientras dejaba la toalla en su lugar

-¿Nariz sensible?-Dijo curioso mientras se apoyaba en la puerta abierta del baño

-Puede ser..-"No, Len, estaba pensando cosas pervertidas" ¡Si claro!, argg, hoy estoy mintiendo mucho

-Lo suponía…-Concluyo mientras miraba al piso

-¿Por que?-¿Cómo que lo suponía?

-En la escuela, luego de acorralarte en la pared, voltee a verte una vez mas, estabas sangrando por la nariz así que me reí un poco-Concluyo mientras jugaba con sus pies, haciendo ruido con sus zapatillas en el suelo

-Humm…-así que se había reído por eso…¡Espera!-¡Aléjate de Mí, ¡MALDITO LOBO PROMISCUOO!-No me hubiese sorprendido si mi grito hubiese cruzado toda la casa y hasta que los vecinos hayan escuchado, de paso, solo agarraba cosas que habían en el baño y empecé a lanzárselas, alcohol en gel, peines, espejos, cremas para el cutis, hisopos, medicinas, perfume, jabones, productos para el cabello, TODO, lo que puedas imaginar que este en un baño, estaba lanzándolo por los aires

-¡Oye tranquilízate un poco!-Decía mientras intentaba defenderse de todos los productos que estaba tirando, digamos que ahora, Len estaba teniendo un lindo baño de productos líquidos, luego de tranquilizarme un poco, alcé la mirada y me encontré con un Len lleno de contenidos de cremas y champú, sin mencionar, maquillaje y talco pedico, había que aclarar, que su cara no era una muy agradable-¿Listo?-Pude ver cómo, venia Mamá con un aro gigante de ula ula alrededor de su cintura y empezaba a reírse

-¡Jajajajaja!, ¡¿Qué te paso Len!, ¡¿te bañaron con productos gratis? ¡Jajajaja!-, también venían Kaito y Miku, de seguro Luka no se movió de su lugar, ya que estaba vigilando que su amiga se despertara

-Pff..¡Jajajajajajaja!-Kaito y Miku también empezaban a reírse

-El que se ría de ahora en adelante, lo abrazare-Al instante, todos pararon de reírse para evitar el "Abrazo pegajoso de Len"-¿Se puede saber el por que de tu "Ataque indirecto con productos de belleza"?-Continuaba diciendo mientras quitaba un poco de crema que descansaba en su mejilla

-No se…-Quise evadir el tema, ya que Mamá, Kaito y Miku estaban allí

-Voy a hacer que te creo….Pero ahora iré a bañarme-Continuo mientras se adentraba a el baño y se quitaba el abrigo, dejando ver que, debajo de este no llevaba nada puesto..

-¡Haaaaaa!-grite mientras agarraba una toalla y se la tiraba

-¿¡Que!, Ustedes son los que sobran aquí…-Poco a poco, Mamá, Miku y Kaito se iban de allí, así que decidí irme también, pero una mano en mi muñeca me detuvo-Hoo, espera, ¿Quién dijo que tu sobrabas también?-Concluyo con un tono pícaro, mientras se acercaba a mí

-¡Si!, Yo sobro, mas bien, seria la cascarita del pan, el cual nadie quiere-Dije mientras intentaba liberarme

-Mmm…-Dijo sensualmente mientras se lamia los labios-Me encanta la cascarita del pan-Continuo mientras se acercaba mas y mas, luego saco su lengua y me lamio los labios, tal cual hace un cachorro, luego se alejo y me empujo afuera

-¡Por que me sacas!..-No sé por qué se me ocurrió preguntar eso, Len solo tenía la puerta en sus manos

-Si te quedabas un segundo mas aquí adentro….Te hubiera violado….-Dijo como su fuera lo mas natural del mundo-Yo..Yo puedo quitarte muchas cosas, Cosas que deseo quitarte, pero, la virginidad es….lo ultimo-Luego empezó a cerrar la puerta lentamente, pero antes de cerrarla por completo susurro palabras que no entendí muy bien…Luego la cerro por completo y me dejo parada mirando la puerta cerrada

**(Len pov)**

-Cuando no te quede nada..Ven a mí-Susurre antes de cerrar la puerta por completo, luego di media vuelta y me despoje de la ropa que me quedaba, abrí la cortina de la bañera y me adentre en esta , abrí el grifo, esperaba que el agua saliera de abajo, pero me sorprendió un chorro de agua fría el cual salía de arriba y mojaba todo mi cuerpo, logrando que los productos que estaban en mi pelo vayan a pasar a mis ojos, provocando un gran ardor en estos, solo me tape la mirada con las manos y alce la mirada, sin contar el frio espectral que sentía en ese momento, con los ojos cerrados busque el grifo de agua caliente, lo agarre y lo abrí completamente, así entibiando el agua, abrí los ojos lentamente mientras miraba el suelo, luego de mirar sin lógica alguna, quite mi coleta y la puse alrededor me de muñeca, dejando que mis cabellos cayeran por mis hombros, agarre un mechón y lo mire..

-Creció..-Podía decirse, que era mas largo que el de Rin, lleve mis manos hacia mi cabeza, retire todo producto, perfume o chuchería barata que haya quedado, luego mire hacia todos los lados para buscar un poco de champú—Que milagrosamente se haya salvado de la ira de Rin—Lo encontré, era un paquete que estaba ligeramente vacio, lo agarre estirándome un poco para alcanzarlo, abrí la tapa y deje que el contenido caiga en mi mano, dirigí esta a mi cabello y sacudí hasta que se formo una insistente espuma, la saque, metiendo mi cabeza abajo del chorro, acaricie todo mi cuerpo para busca algún rastro de la batalla de productos de hace un momento, luego me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle

-¡Mierda las vendas!-Grite en susurro mientras retiraba estas de mi brazo, pecho y pie, pero, como era de esperarse, ya estaban mojadas, así que solo suspire y las deje a un lado, observe los puntos de mi pecho, esos malditos puntos que me recordaban, de que mi libertad estaba reducida, lo había notado, al huir en navidad, al tener relaciones con Luka, al tocar a Rin…Mi pecho se oprimía mucho mas que antes y no me dejaba respirar, y era mas fuerte cuando estaba con Rin, podría decirse, que cuando toque a Rin, era yo el que casi se desmayaba por falta de oxigeno..Quite esos pensamientos de i mente y cerré el grifo, pero note algo que no podría ser bueno…

-Se olvidaron de un pequeño detalle…-Balbucee divertido mientras agarraba una de las toallas que estaban en el compartimento debajo del lavamanos, me seque el pelo y el pecho lo mas que pude y luego coloque la toalla rodeando mi cintura, abrí la puerta del baño y me dirigí hacia la sala, si algo me faltaba, era vergüenza, podría decirse, que caminaría por la calle como dios me trajo al mundo, pero no quiero traumar a ningún pequeño..Todavía..-Sii, Si..Me baño..Pero la gran incógnita es…-Vi la reacción de todos, parecía que Kaito estaba mas ocupado comiendo helado, Lily me miraba avergonzada, Luka desvió su mirada y me vio incrédula, mas un poco sonrojada Miku parecía perturbadamente avergonzada, queriendo tapar sus ojos para no verme, pero no hacía nada, y Rin..Hajaja, y Rin..Rin estaba mas roja que un tomate maduro, aunque no tendría que avergonzarse, en navidad me vio mas desnudo todavía, igual creo que es porque lo que llevo puesto puede ser retirado fácilmente-¿Qué que pongo ahora?-termine la oración anterior mientras Lily salía disparada a su habitación, los demás siguieron mirándome..-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no puedes sacar su mirada de este dios en tierra?-Dije con un tono creído mientras con mi mano hacia una extensión de mi cuerpo, Rin aparto su mirada enojada, Miku se tapo los ojos y Luka volteo a ver a su amiga

-¡Toma!-Lily me extendió ropa-Era de Luki, tal vez te entre-La agarre y me dirigí al baño, claro está, no iba a cambiarme allí, entre, me cambie y agarre el pantalón, el cual sobraba, luego lleve este y se lo tire encima a Lily..-¡Que haces!-Dijo nerviosa mientras retiraba la prenda de su cabeza

-Lávala, esa me sobra, pero esta sucia..No se por que seraa-Lo ultimo lo dije con un tono sarcástico mientras miraba a Rin

-¡Mira Len!, ¡Pareces alguien normal!-Dijo Kaito mientras levantaba su mirada a verme-Tu "Súper pelo" esta aplastado-Dijo señalándome

-Shh Kaito..-Luego levante mi dedo he hice una cuenta regresiva-Cinco, Cuatro, Tres, Dos…..Uno-Al finalizar, mi pelo se levanto como si fuese una acción instantánea, dejando a Kaito boquiabierto-Haa querido Bakaito…Te sorprenderá el poder de la naturaleza-Luego tome asiento mientras agarraba mi pelo para hacer una coleta, Luka cambio su mirada a una asombrada, mire a la puerta de la sala y no me sorprendió lo que había allí

-Kagamine Len…¡Tenemos que hablar!-Dijo Ritsu mientras me señalaba amenazante

-Haaayy que miedoo-Dije divertido mientras le desafiaba poniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza y cruzando las piernas de una forma mandona

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**QUE HORROOOOR FANFICTION SE LLENA DE LENxMIKUU NOOOOOOO -Sin ofender lalamaria XD-**

**Hooo, ya casi 100 reviews! me siento superadaaa**

**-Perdon si faltan explicaciones (*) es que..tengo que hacerlo rápido por que si mi mama me encuentra a las 2 de la malñana escribiendo..Bye-Bye Pc -**

***:Su sombra hojojo, siempre la sigue por donde vaya xD**

**La parte del baño me pareció unas instrucciones de "Como terminar limpio luego de un ataque de productos para la belleza" XD**

**Hojojojojo Nyo volviendo de sus vacaciones forzadas, para..Volver a otras vacaciones forzadas -_- ¡Que horror!, saben lo que es escribir un capitulo de 8 páginas en un solo dia! Me mori, mis dedos explotaron, mas bien, ahora esta escribiendo mi amiga según hablo XD**

**Neki Riji: Seee, lo medite un tiempo y me pareció buena jeje**

**Chibi Miku: Tranquilaaa, ultimament elos menores nos pervertimos, ¡Mirame a mi! Uff.. Y BIINGOO! Primer acierto, No insinuo, esta**

**Rin Kag: La verdad, me rei mucho al ver tu comentario ajjaja, ahun me rio, me acuerdo que yo haca lo mismo antes—Solo que la duda se me hiva al pulsar el boon de "Proximo capitulo" XD, y sii BINGOO!, segundo haciertoo, y si es d eLen o no, lo verán en dos capítulos mas -_- (Osea, preparate para morir XD)**

**Dekku: ¿Creo? ¡¿CREO?, pues si XD**

**Lalamaria: SII le hice caso hojojojo soy maalaa..Yo también!, epro bueno, es muy pronto todavía XD Haaa mentiraaaaaaaaaaa una fea fea mentiraaaaa y sobre lo ultimo, SIII SII SIIIIIII**

**Marie: MENTIRA!, *Mirando capítulos anteriores* Bueno…No es cierto en algunas partes….Hajaja lo de saxobeat, JUSTAMENTE estaba escuchando esa canción (Version Len ooowooo) Rin golosaaa XD jajaj eso también me hizo reir XD ¿Tu salud mental?..Salud mental….¿Que es eso? Jaja XD**

**Sakura: KYYYAAA TE EXTRAÑEEE HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE PASABAS ya estaba imaginándote diciendo "Fuaa esta historia me esta aburriendo" o "es muy básica, voy a dejar d eleerla" XD, pero que suerte que publicaste ufff, sobre lo de tu fic, si no lo continuas te acogotare *Mirada asesina* XD buenooo qitando eso de lado, gracia spor comerte 2 o mas capítulos seguidos XD Jajaja Sii lod el pato me enojo hasta a mi XD, bueno, sobre lo d ela muerte cerebral yo tengo MUCHAS de ellas jeje, es común, ya sientes que no sabes como empezar, y tienes muchas idea spara el fic, epr no sabes como Maldita Sea iniciar XD ¿Un hola tal vez? XD lo de la lechee wooo, chicas sospechando de la leche en 3..2.. 1 XD jajaajaja-"Sindrome de las risas y XD"—Tambien cuidate tu sakuraaa-a-a-a-aaa-aa-aa XD haa wee, creo que estoy escuchando mucho "I wanna go"**


	20. El cumpleaños Parte 1

**Este capitulo contiene, esto..Lime no detallado XD, y, vocaloid no me pertenece ._.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Rin Pov)<strong>

-¿Pero cómo...?-Al abrir los ojos, las cortinas de mi habitación se movían suavemente por el viento que entraba desde la ventana

-¿Ya despertaste?-Al oír esa voz un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, logrando que volteara con miedo-Pensé que estarías un poco mas cansada-Al voltear completamente, mis dudas de apagaron en un instante…

-¡L-Len..!-Inmediatamente salte de la cama para caer al piso, Len solo seguía acostado

-Cuidado, puedes tener frio…-Baje mi mirada para ver que…Con razón me sentía tan libre

-¡Haaaaaahh!-Rápidamente, mientras gritaba, agarraba las sabanas que estaban, levemente en el piso y me cubrí con ellas-¡Que..!-

-¡Shh!-Dijo Len mientras posaba su dedo en su labio inferior-Los niños duermen-¡¿N-Niños?,¿¡Cuales niños!

-Ni-ños?-¿Pero que?..¿Que esta pasando?

-Parece que lo de anoche te dejo desconcertada Jeje..-Dijo mientras se asomaba por el borde de la cama mientras reía de lado-Aun no me acostumbro al anillo…¿Y tú?..A mi parecer cada día aprieta mas-Empezó a comentar mientras tocaba un anillo de color oro, que descansaba en su dedo Anular , así que, inmediatamente, levante mi mano derecha para observarla

-¡Pero que es esto!-

-¡SHH!, ya te dije que agás silencio-Inmediatamente, con la velocidad del rayo, me levante de mi lugar para ver a Len acostado de pecho, con las sabanas—O por lo menos, lo que quedo sobre la cama- cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo, pero, dejando ver sus piernas-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto inocentemente mientras se daba vuelta, rápidamente me tape la cara con las sabanas-Haa, no importa, iré a despertar a Junior-Escuche como se levantaba de su lugar y buscaba ropa, en un momento, me dieron ganas de mirar, pero decidí no hacerlo

-Junior…-¿Junior?, ¿Quién es Junior?, los pasos de Len se acercaban a mí

-¿Por qué te cubres?-Luego poso sus manos en mis hombros y se acerco a mí oído-Si ya te vi completita, Esposa mía..MI Rin…-

* * *

><p><strong>(Lily pov)<strong>

Esta Rin, Siempre durmiendo, en realidad, le deje dormir en la insistente charla de Ritsu y Len, que para ser honesta, fue mas calmada de lo que creí, se la pasaron hablando de "Asuntos mafiosos", Len a veces movía las manos en forma extraña y Ritsu daba constantes zapateadas….¿Por que será?, bueno, ignorando eso, Rin se durmió, entonces luego de terminada la charla, Len llevo a Rin aquí y desde el día de ayer que no despierta, Yo se que Rin es perezosa, pero no tanto, así que la sacudí fuertemente mientras gritaba

-¡Rin!, ¡RIN!-Repetía una y otra vez

-¡NO SOY TU ESPOSA MALDITO LOBO PROomiscu…o!-Grito inmediatamente mientras se sentaba en la cama y bajaba el tono de voz según mi presencia era notada por ella-Mama…Hola…Jeje..-Completo un poco nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¿Que que estabas soñando?-Pregunte con una curiosidad falsa, después de todo, su frase lo resumió todo..

-Fue un sueño muy raro…-Luego respiro un rato…-Yo estaba casada con Len y, entonces, teníamos hijos y…Uno se llamaba Junior y..y..-Puse mi mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla, siempre tuvo el mismo problema, al desesperarse, piensa en muchas cosas, muchas cosas que quiere decir, pero al momento de hablar, se traba ya que no sabe que decir primero…

-Tranquila…¿Puedes venir abajo?-Ella asintió pesadamente, así que me dirigí hacia la cocina

**(Rin Pov)**

-Que…Pesadilla…-Agarre mi frente fuertemente-¿En que estas pensando Rin?-Voltee un poco para ver el reloj que tenía en mi mesita-Las doce…De la tarde..Que perezosa- Últimamente, hablo sola al despertar, de seguro es...no se…¿Una costumbre?, me levante de la cama, dormí vestida…otra vez..Así que decidí cambiarme, me dirigí al ropero, saque un short negro con una musculosa a cuadros blancos y negros, me dirigí al baño y allí estaba, ese maldito mechón de pelo que siempre se para..Abrí el grifo y me empape esa parte de la cabeza, luego me peine y puse mi moño, solo que decidí dejarlo a un lado de mi cabeza, así, como lo vi en una canción, la chica llevaba el moño para el costado, mientras rapeaba, se veía genial..Aunque a veces me reto a mi misma ya que luego de pasar un día con un look diferente, noto que quedo ridícula…Bostece por última vez y me dirigí a la cocina

-Buenos días…-Me senté en una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca de la mesa mientras Mamá cocinaba

-¿No pensaras desayunar a esta hora no?-Mamá seguía cocinando, parecía ser que cortaba vegetales

-No….¿Y Len?-Pregunte por el ya que..Bueno, últimamente digamos que…vive aquí

-Len..-Paro un momento para pensar mientras miraba el techo, luego, volvió a mirarme a mí-No ha venido, es muy extraño…¿No?-Luego volvió a dar una media vuelta para seguir cocinando…yo me levante de la silla y me dirigí hacia la sala de estar, busque mi canasta, luego de revisar en muchos lugares, la encontré sobre uno de los estantes donde dejábamos algunos adornos, la agarre y la pose sobre la pequeña mesa de té que había en la sala, empecé a buscar adentro de esta y encontré lo que buscaba

-Aquí esta…-El collar, el collar que compre ayer, lo saque de su envoltura una vez mas y volví a revisarlo..-No va a gustarle…-Me repetí a mí misma una y otra vez mientras cada vez bajaba mas la cabeza-No va a gustarle, no va a gustarle, no…-

-¡Ya llegue!-¡Mierda!, rápidamente volví a dejar el collar en su envoltorio y lo escondí entre la canasta-Hola Lily..-Podía escuchar su voz aproximándose, así que solamente agarre la canasta y la revolee por los aires, dejando que su paradero sea cualquiera, luego rápidamente me senté intentando que no se notaran mis nervios-Rin…Hola...-La cabeza de Len se asomo por la puerta tal cual hace un niño, luego se adentro en la sala..-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bi-Bien y tú?-Len solo tomo asiento a mi lado

-¡Ha genial!, ¡hoy me quitaron los puntos!, me siento hombre nuevo, pero, quedo una fea cicatriz, dijeron que se me iría en unos meses..¿Me estas escuchando?…-Completo mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un costado

-S-Si, te escuche..y..¿Cómo se sintió?, ¿Duele?-Intente seguirle la corriente

-¡No para nada!, bueno, en realidad no se si duele, por lo menos a mí, no me ha dolido nada...pero ya sabes..Hay otras personas a las cuales…-Poco a poco la voz de Len se hacía mas baja, era obvio que no le escuchaba, estaba en mis pensamientos, Esta muy feliz, lo noto, habla con energía..¿Sera por que hoy es su cumpleaños?-¡Rin!-

-¡¿He?-Di un pequeño brinco mientras le miraba

-Sera posible…¿no me escuchaste ni un poco verdad?-Yo solo mire a otro lado..

-¡Len!, ¡Hay helado!, ¿¡Quieres!-Mamá grito desde la cocina

-¡Si!-Dijo energéticamente mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la cocina, me gusta así, digo, antes Len era una persona amargada, muuuy amargada, y si se reía, era maléficamente o, por lo menos de una forma lujuriosa, pero, eso está cambiando…eso me gusta, digamos que, antes parecía un hombre de 28 años, pero ahora actúa de acuerdo a su edad, o, de menos, hay que decir que hoy cumplirá 19 años, me levante del asiento y fui hacia la cocina, podía ver a Len con un pote de helado mientras con una cuchara agarraba un poco y lo dirigía a su boca

-¿De qué es?-Dije mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, la verdad no se por qué, de todas las sillas, me senté a su lado, parece que él lo noto, pero no dijo nada

-Banana..-Contesto rápida y secamente mientras volvía a dirigir otra cucharada a su boca

-Mmm..-Luego mire la mesa..Todo era silencio, Len estaba terminando su helado y Mamá, bueno, Mamá no hacía nada mas que cocinar

-Ho si Len..Feliz cumpleaños…-Esta vez fue Mamá quien hablo

-¿He?-Len solo dejo el pote en la mesa y miro a Mamá

-¿Cómo que "he"?, es tu cumpleaños no?, 27 de diciembre…-Repitió Mamá, mientras daba media vuelta

-Ha…cierto..me olvide Jaja..-Respondió Len mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Y..¿Cuál será mi regalo de tu parte?-Dijo mientras miraba a Mamá, esta solo volvió a dar media vuelta

-Sorpresa..-y siguió cocinando, Len se volvió a mirar al suelo mientras se notaba su desconforme

-¿Y de tu parte?-Volteo a verme con los ojos iluminados

-Por algo es un regalo..Es sorpresa-Len solo volvió a mirar el piso aun mas enojado, pero su expresión cambio inmediatamente a una sonrojada, para luego tapar su cara con las manos

-¿Len?-Esto solo volteo al lado contrario de donde yo estaba, pero aun podía ver sus orejas rojas…¿Se sonrojo?, en un momento me dieron ganas de reír, pero no tenía que hacerlo, quien sabe cuál será su venganza…¿Qué habrá pensado?

-Tengo que ir al baño..-Luego se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió al baño, todavía sin dejar de tapar su cara

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-Pregunto Mama mientras volteaba a verme

-Ni idea…-

**(Len pov)**

Entre rápidamente al baño, cerré la puerta y abrí el grifo, limpie todo el rastro de sangre que haya quedado en mi nariz, me seque con la toalla que estaba a un costado y la deje en el lugar, observe mi reflejo en el espejo

-Tan iguales…Pero tan..diferentes-Acaricie mi mejilla, luego de un momento, me convencí que lo que estaba haciendo era típico de un obsesionado…apreté mi puño rasguñando mi mejilla

¡¿Por que?, ¡Por que finjo ser feliz!, ¡Lo único que no soy, es feliz!

Retrocedí hasta llegar a la pared, choque mi espalda en esta y empecé a golpear mi cabeza, mientras las paredes revotaban del impacto

Si no sonríes ella se sentirá triste

-Si..es por eso..yo lo se, es por eso, yo finjo que..todo esta bien…que ya no hay problemas pero….¡No es cierto!-Seguía golpeando mi cabeza en la pared, cada vez mas fuerte, mas y mas fuerte hasta que deje de hacerlo al sentir que todo daba vueltas, me levante con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y me dirigí al espejo, me mire una última vez, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, mi mejilla estaba roja y mi coleta estaba totalmente desarmada dejando que un poco de mi cabello cayera en mis hombros, busque con mi mirada un artefacto en especial y allí estaba, en un estante arriba de el espejo, lo agarre…-Perdona Lily, pero tendrás que comprarte otra rasuradora..-La tire al piso y rompí el plástico con mi calzado, luego me deshice de todo este y me quede con el filo, lo mire mientras la luz hacia reflejo en este….-Nos volvemos a encontrar- Agarre la toalla y Luego me dirigí La bañera, así podría eliminar la evidencia rápidamente, me deshice de mi abrigo y lo tire por allí, no quería que se manchara, me senté y descubrí mi muñeca de la manga de mi playera, volví a mirar el filo

Len, Len Len…..has sido muy malo…Te mereces un pequeño castigo

-Esto es por…Acostarme con Luka en la cama de Rin..-Luego hundí profundamente el filo mientras la sangre brotaba poco a poco, solo choque mi cabeza contra la pared una vez mas, mordiendo la toalla para evitar gritar, luego de terminar con ese dirigí una mirada a la herida, abierta, mientras mi propia sangre manchaba el piso de la bañera, cambiando su color blanco-Este será por…Tocar a Rin..Cuando tú mismo te juraste protegerla de Ti-Repetí la misma acción de antes, solo que en otro lugar, esta vez me había acostumbrado al dolor así que, mire seriamente mientras el filo traspasaba mi piel-Y este ultimo…por pensar cosas pervertidas..que incluyen a Rin..-Repetí la acción unas varias veces..ya que, pensé en muchas cosas…muchas…

Desde que la conocí, siempre…

De pronto la puerta siendo golpeada del otro lado me quito de mi incesable acción

-¿Len estas bien?, hace mucho que entraste-Era Lily..Así que rápidamente me levante y cubrí mi herida con la toalla evitando que mas sangre manchara el piso

-Si Lily, estoy bien, ya salgo-Envolví mi brazo en la toalla y me coloque el abrigo, luego abrí el grifo de la bañera mientras limpiaba con el agua la sangre, la sangre se mezclo con el agua dejando ver una mezcla transparente y roja, luego cerré el grifo dejando que todos se fuera, me mire al espejo una última vez, fijándome si había algún cambio drástico en mi cara, no era nada, nada mas que ese rasguño, me moje la cara un poco de agua para desinflamar mi mejilla y Salí de allí, me dirigí caminando a la cocina…..Linda manera de iniciar mi cumpleaños

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-Era Lily la cual tenía un paquete en sus manos

-Si..¿Cuál?-Ella solo extendió el paquete a mis manos, yo lo agarre mientras el peso de este logro que mis manos bajaran un poco

-Llévale esto a Luka, tu sabes donde vive…Rin te acompañara-Finalizo mientras agarraba el brazo de esta y la levantaba de su asiento

-¡¿Qué yo que?-Luego volteo a mirarme…-Esta bien…-Continuo un poco molesta, luego fue a buscar las llaves mientras se colocaba un abrigo-Vamos…-Yo voltee a seguirla, Lily me palmo la espalda

-Buena suerte-Esa frase me desconcertó un poco, pero la ignore y Salí afuera, Levante el asiento de mi motocicleta y deje el paquete dentro, luego volví a cerrarlo y me senté

-Vamos, sube..-Dije mientras me colocaba el casco

-¡NI LOCA!-Grito mientras me apuntaba

-Oye, oye…pero si ya te has subido antes-Conteste mientras le miraba confundido

-Sí, pero las experiencias que tuve no me agradaron para nada…-Luego dio media vuelta dispuesta a adentrarse a su casa

-bueno parece que tendré que ir a la CASA DE LUKA yo SOLO-Parece que esas palabras fueron magia, ya que se detuvo y dio media vuelta

-No pienses que voy por eso..solo voy para protegerla de Ti-Luego me arrebato de las manos un casco que había agarrado para ella y se lo coloco, se sentó bruscamente atrás mío y me abrazo-Vamos, arranca-Concluyo molesta mientras su cuerpo se apretaba con el mío, su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi nuca y sus pechos apretados en mi espalda, casi podría haberme excitado, pero decidí controlarme y coloque las llaves en la motocicleta, la arranque y me dirigí a la casa de Luka –Como siempre, a toda velocidad—El vieja hizo que me acordara de antes, el primer viaje con Rin, ella estaba nerviosa y s abrazaba fuertemente a mí, justo como ahora, pero esos pensamientos felices e inocentes se convirtieron en unos depravados, depravados, no estábamos en la motocicleta pero Rin seguía abrazándome, un pensamiento, en donde besaba mi cuello y me acariciaba, mientras el aire en mis pulmones se hacía menos y mi corazón se estrujaba, así que me detuve en un semáforo mientras me quitaba el casco y respiraba un poco

-¿Len?-La voz de Rin logro que diera vuelta-¿Qué pasa?, tú nunca frenas en semáforos algo raro te..-

-No pasa nada…-Le frene mientras respiraba agitadamente, le ignore y mire al frente, coloque otra vez el casco, el semáforo se puso en verde y arranque

* * *

><p>-Ya esta-Frene en un edificio alto, mientras Rin se bajaba y me entregaba el casco<p>

-¿Aquí?-Pregunto curiosa mientras elevaba la cabeza para contemplar el edificio por completo

-Sí, aquí es…-Me baje y estacione la motocicleta, abrí el asiento para retirar el paquete, lo agarre con la mano izquierda y cerré el asiento, agarre la mano de Rin, la cual se quedo contemplando el gran edificio y entre, me dirigí hacia el ascensor y presione el botón de llamada

-¿Tiene un departamento no?-Pregunto inocentemente mientras apretaba mi mano

-No..vive en la terraza-Le respondí con sarcasmo, ella solo se enojo y soltó mi mano, lo cual me entristeció un poco, pero decidí no estar triste, no estar serio, no frente a ella, así que solo sonreí y me adentre al ascensor, el cual ya había bajado, Rin siguió mi paso y entro también..El ambiente era incomodo, y mas con la música de fondo que portaba el ascensor, por suerte el ascensor llego al piso indicado, tome otra vez la mano de Rin y la arrastre conmigo, parecía asombrada con el calibre de el edificio, camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta numero 15, toque tres veces antes de soltar la mano de Rin, esta me miro confundida, pero luego miro al frente al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

-¿Si?, ¡Ha Len!..Rin…-Dijo mi nombre impresionada, pero al ver a Rin paso a desilusión, esto la puso incomoda ya que miro abajo

-Sí, estamos aquí para entregarte esto…-Luego le extendí el paquete, esta lo agarro impresionada

-¿Qué es?-Yo solo alce mis hombros y me fui, dejando a Luka u poco entristecida, Rin siguió mis pasos, entre a el ascensor, el cual ya estaba en la planta, Rin corrió un poco, ya que estaba muy atrás y entro al ascensor…

-¿No crees que fuiste muy cruel?-Voltee a mirar a Rin, la cual estaba respirando rápidamente

-¿Cruel?, ¿Por qué?-Proseguí mientras me apoyaba en la pared del ascensor

-La dejaste allí plantada, como si no importara, como si lo del paquete hubiese sido una obligación de repartidor de pizzas…-

-¿Y a ti que te importa?, después de todo, Luka es Luka y Tú eres Tú, ¿y que si lo hice como un repartidor?, después de todo, si era una obligación-Silencio, no había nada mas que silencio

-¿Y entonces que es lo que necesitas para ser un poco mas cortés con los demás?-Voltee a mirarla, Ella miraba el piso, me despegue de la pared y me dirigí a su lado, ella al notar mi cercanía levanto la vista

-¿Qué necesito?-Lentamente coloque una de mis manos en su mejilla-¿Quieres saberlo?-Ella no contesto, así que abrace su cintura y la atraje a mi-Lo que yo necesito..-Comencé a acercarme lentamente a sus labios, desesperado pero aún así paciente

-Len..-Aproveche eso para introducir mi lengua en su boca, luego uní nuestros labios para no incomodarle, además de llegar un poco mas profundo, le estampe contra la esquina del ascensor, ella intentaba separarse, peor luego de un momento me abrazo también…esos gestos me hacían sentir realmente feliz, así que decidí ir mas lejos, baje la mano que tenía en su mejilla para acariciar su piel hasta llegar al abrigo, baje un poco mas e introduje mi mano por debajo de este, pero por arriba de su musculosa, al hacer esto, Rin intento separarme al sentir eso, pero al empezar a masajear su pequeño pecho por arriba del molesto sostén, sus negaciones se hicieron menos, así que la apegue mas a mí, para que notara lo que estaba logrando en mi, Rin solo dio un pequeño salto

-Haa..N-no..-Dijo al sentir que mi mano se adentraba en su musculosa

-Lo único que necesito…eres tú Rin…-Volví a besarla con firmeza mientras masajeaba su pecho con vehemencia por sobre el sostén

-N..Suel..-No iba soltarla, no lo haría, note que, aunque ella este gimiendo, en realidad le incomodaba, me ha pasado antes con mujeres realmente pervertidas…Pero bueno, eso no viene al tema, así que retire mi mano de allí la coloque en su cadera, acercándola mas

-¿No puedes notarlo?..Te necesito Rin…-Me acerque Lentamente a su cuello-Solo a ti…-Luego empecé a besarlo lentamente arrancando suspiros en Rin…Cosa que no me ponía para nada incomodo

Y como obra del destino, la situación se arruina –Por lo menos para mí—

-Ejemm..-Una voz masculina se aclara la garganta, logrando que volteara a ver..Pero era..-Así que…ahora engañas a Luka con la chiquilla ¿no?-Ritsu, Me separe de Rin, la cual estaba con una cara avergonzada mientras se acomodaba el abrigo que había quedado ligeramente levantado

-Jaja, Ritsu….Pensé que era un hombre-Dije mientras tomaba la mano de Rin y salíamos del ascensor Lo mas extraño de todo, fue que Ritsu ni se mosqueo con eso…como si no le molestase que le digan….hombre

-¿Y que?..Tu eres un idiota, pero aun así no digo nada…-Luego nos ignoro y entro al ascensor, marco el numero y este se cerro

-Eso fue muy raro…-Finalice mientras salía del edificio con Rin a rastras

-Te odio…-Voltee un poco para ver a Rin, la cual estaba cabizbaja-¡Te odio!, ¡No sabes qué vergüenza me hiciste pasar!, ¡Eres un excitado!-Luego levanto la mano, dando a entender que quería pegarme, pero se detuvo y luego la bajo…-Hay…que mas…Después de todo…no cambiaras en nada si te pego-Bien, esto me estaba confundiendo…era muy extraño..

Primero: me acabo de contradecir y toque a Rin..luego me castigare por eso

Segundo: Lo que dijo Ritsu….fue….

Tercero: La reacción de Rin…¿Estaba molesta?, ¿Avergonzada?, o solo puede que este triste…

¡Mierda!, ¡pero si acabo de confesarme por segunda vez!, ¿Y ella se ofende?, bueno..no soy un caballero pero..es la única forma de demostrárselo –Mi forma—..Espera…¿¡Tocándole los pechos!, hay por dios Len eres mas idiota que un burro en reproducción, sii, tocándole los pechos lograras que ella caiga a tus pies—Nótese el sarcasmo—Eres un imbécil…

-¿Por qué no arrancas?-Al reaccionar estaba sobre la motocicleta, con el casco, mientras Rin estaba sentada detrás de Mí..

-Heem..si, ya arranco..-¿Tanto tiempo en mis pensamientos?, ¿Desde cuándo soy así?...¡Pff!, ¿¡Desde cuando pienso!*

* * *

><p><strong>-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!, ¡SOY LA PEOR MUJER DEL MUNDOO!<strong>-Al llegar, estaba Lily llorando en el piso, mientras rodaba en este

-¿Qué paso Mamá?-Lily no dejo terminar de hablar a Rin

-¡EL FUNERAL DE LUKII, EL FUNERAL DE LUKI FUE AYEEEER Y NO FUIII!-Bueno…aquí vamos

-Tranquila Lily-Intente calmarla

-¡NOOO!, ¡NO SABES LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO!-Grito mientras se arrodillaba

-Papa…-Rin también empezó a llorar, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Lily…

-Hee…¿Me dejan hablar?-Intente que me escuchasen pero

-¡PERDONANOS DIOS!, ¡PERDONANOS LUKI!-Las dos empezaron a rezar a los cuatro vientos mientras miraban el techo

-¿Me dejan hablar por favor?-

-¡NO MERECEMOS VIVIR!, ¡SOMOS MALAS!, ¡CASTIGA…!-

-¡EL FUNERAL ES EN CUATRO DIAS!...-Luego de eso, Rin se paro molesta mientras se sacudía las rodillas

-¡Mira lo que me haces hacer Mamá!-Le grito mientras le apuntaba con el dedo

-¿¡Pero?, ¡No era en año nuevo!-Luego de eso, Lily se desconecto mientras pensaba…-Año nuevo…31 de diciembre…-Se repitió a si misma mientras se paraba

-¿Y hoy es?-

-27 de diciembre…-Termino mientras lloraba y se encerraba en su habitación

-Sera de dios….-Concluyo Rin mientras se sentaba en el sillón, yo tome asiento a su lado…Rin parecía incomoda, todo iba bien…bueno, no muy bien, la cuestión, es que rápidamente tire a Rin en el sofá, mientras agarraba sus muñecas-¡¿Qué hac..?-

-¡Perdóname!-Rin solo me miro, entre tanto impresionada y confundida…-Perdona por..Lo de hoy...y lo de ayer, y también todo lo que te he hecho…desde ver tus bragas, hasta ahorcarte…-Rin seguía sin decir nada, miraba, ojos azules que no hacían mas que mirar, cosa que me incomodaba un poco-Hoy yo…quiero empezar de cero…como, la tregua que hicimos al conocernos…-

-¿Y como…quieres empezar?-Fue lo único que Rin pronuncio..Yo solo le di un pequeño beso en los labios

-Así…-Terminamos mirándonos el uno al otro, ese juego me mataba, así que me volví a sentar, mientras ayudaba a Rin

-Pero no solo conmigo…Con Luka también.., con Mamá, Con Kaito y Miku, Con Ritsu, con la abuela….y….Con Lennard también-Esto último me enojo demasiado

-Pídeme lo que quieras..Podre volver a empezar con todos, pero Lennard será el último, o por lo menos, no lo hare nunca-

-¿Por qu..?-

-¡Tú no sabes lo que él me hizo!...-Grite furioso mientras apretaba mis puños, voltee a mirarla, ella solo estaba confundida, luego bajo la mirada…

-Perdona entonces…-Luego se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a un lugar de la sala, al volver, me extendió un pequeño sobe de color naranja-Feliz cumpleaños…-Tome el pequeño paquete en mis manos, la cinta adhesiva estaba gastada, parecía que lo había abierto unas cuantas veces antes.., Rin tomo asiento a mi lado..-Ho si, hace mucho que no me dices caperucita…-Ante este comentario, voltee a verla confundido-¿Qué?, la gente quiere apodos a veces-Intente no reír y abrí el pequeño paquete , saque de adentro un pequeño collar con una L y una bananita amarilla a su lado, ese gesto hizo que sonriera un poco, pero luego voltee a verla

-Mamá también llevaba una L en su cuello-Volví a contemplar la letra-Aunque era muy pequeño, aun me acuerdo de lo que contesto..-Voltee a ver a Rin otra vez-Le pregunte…¿Por qué llevaba ese collar puesto?, ella dijo…-Luego agarre su mano y puse en collar en esta-Es la inicial de la persona que amo…, En un principio, pensé que se amaba a sí misma-Recordar esto hizo que riera-Pero, en realidad, era L de Lennard….Yo no entendía en ese entonces…Pero ahora si…-Mire a sus ojos llenos de confusión….-Si me das una R, tal vez me la ponga…-Luego me retire del sofá para ir a la cocina…Si..Me confesé por tercera vez…, pero bueno…empezamos de 0 ¿No?..así que…simplemente, sería la primera vez en confesarme

(Rin pov)

Se, confeso…¡Otra vez!, hay, hay, hay…..me siento confundida…Esto me hace acordar a la chica que siempre se confiesa pero nunca tiene respuesta…Mire el collar por una ultima vez…

-Por que no…digo, seria dinero tirado si no lo uso…-Agarre el collar y lo extendí, volví a mirarlo..Len estuvo muy tierno diciendo esas cosas…Acerque el collar a mi cuello, lo desenganche y me lo puse-¡Es L de Luki y Lily!-Intente convencerme….después de todo..¡Yo amo a mis Padres! ¿No?*

-¿Dijiste algo?-Mamá me escucho hablando sola..Que vergüenza

-No, Nada…-Luego sostuve el collar en mi mano

Creo que..no podre empezar de 0, Ya no….

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OVO**

**Comentario no asumido de Len: sii..de 0 con todos…..si claro si…-sarcasmo- XD**

***:JAJAJAJA ¿dede cuando piensa XD?**

***: ¿Quién no ama a sus padres?, bueno Len -_- (Padre-Odio….Madre-Amorchiiis XD)**

**Decidi hacerlo de 2 partes por que…no se XD, si me ven escribiendo a la noche me matan (además quería actualizar…hooo adrenalida de escritora (¿?)**

**Hooojojojojo, Rin se confesooo (weenoo, no dijo "hay amo a Len" pero bueno XD)**

**Huuuy len es muy tiernamente pervertido en este capítulo (pervertida mente tierno –tontamente pervertido..-), la verdad, no sabia como empezar este capitulo, asi que lo inicie con una rin GOLOSAA XDXD**

**Chibi Miku: JAJAJAJJA, no pude subir capítulos por que me obligaron a irme a la playa –¡De nuevo!—¡Que horrooor!, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca XD, igual esta es la primer parte O.o**

**sugA:¡nunca había visto un review tuyo!, si es asi…..Bienvenida?, y sii, no se, son momentos en los que estoy aburrida y me divierto con Lily y los demas (¿?), y lo de Luka..saldra a la luz en la segunda parte waaajajajajaj**

**Lalamaria:¡Gracias!, la verdad, leo capítulos anteriores y me da vergüenza XD (leo actuales y me da impotencia XD), y sii, todos con sus gustos no? (Jajaja yo me imagino que cuando lees te imaginas a Miku—a veces hago eso (Con rin, no con Miku XD)—**

**Neko:seee, ahora le nota la voz de.. MACHO, MACHO MEEENN, bueno, dijo, por mas puto que..ejemm.. travestido que seas, a voz sige siendo voz XD**

**Franka: WAAAAA TE EXTRAÑABAAA, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a lo bizarro…*Levanta un cartela que dice "Anti-vacaciones fuera de casa"* ¡Quien se unee! XD..Cama de..Meiko?, sabes que Meiko murió No? XD, a menos que….su abuela sea Meiko ._. hooo XD, ¿Te parece? Un…¿Un pato gigante? Jajaja ya me imagino*Franka durmiendo y entonces entra un pato gigante a su habitación XD*, NO QUIERO A TU HERMANA COMO HERMANA –espero se haya entendido XD—Si, Con Miku es..SI o…¡SI!, o si no te viola (¿?) Yurii! Haa nooo odio el yuriiii sndñkgnap*Muerte*, si, en mi fic, el pelo de Len habla (¿?), No te preocupes, Ritsu seguirá molestando XD, porque si no…no es Ritsu (¿?), naaa, no molestara mucho….Gomene Franka, pero, mi vida ya es un ascooo ¡por mas que escucho esas malditas grabaciones no aprendo japonés ni hai!, y no….no eres la que tiene mas problemas, e que tiene mas problemas es Kaito (¿?)**

**Yuzuki: ¡Gambare!, animo animo!, ayudame a llenar este fanfiction de RxL ¡Como anteees!, me di cuenta que desde la partida de ai utane esto se lleno de LxM…Como si fuese una conspiacion o.o..O-Oasis!, ho my good!, y pensé que mi historia seria una babosa entre los MxL XDXD—Un oasis de baba XD—**

**Paula:¡Arigato gozarimasu!, sii mi pareja favorita también es RxL, ¿Se nota XD?, sii sii, len se acostumbra poco a poco (no mucho XD)**

**Iora: sii a mi también me pasan esas cosas..un dia, aburrida, hasta que ¡Puff!, fanfic salvaje aparece!, me lo leo todo y chan chan chan, no hay final! Y me quedo con cara de WTF dalee actualizaaaa *Con un arma XD*, Yo también llore al escribir eso, digamos que, me inspire en experiencia propia :,(, peor bueno, siempre se sie adelante :D como Lil…Como…R..haa como vos sos XD BAKAITOO, lo puse en un impulsoo XD , lo de Luka es inevitable, osea.. COM-PRO-MI-SO,es algo que no se puede…etto..¿deshacer? ..ho sii, te explicoo, lenCR es del tipo de personas que..no se..* esta caminando en la calle y se le ensucia la remera* Ha..se me ensucioo la remera…Bueno..¡CLARO ESTA RIN NO ES UNA MANCHA XD!, sii, siempre he estado pensando en lo ultimo…Si con Luka se complico..me imagino con Rin XD, apenas la besa y se desmaya XD**

**Marie:bueno "Bebitaa inocente", aquí tienes tu Lime semanal XD, ERROR!, AL DUDAR ESTA CONFIRMADO!..Empecemos de 0 con los reviews! XD noo ni locaa XD, quiero mis reviews ajiabgvkb*tiene lengua de serpiente y abraza sus reviews (¿?)***

**Sakura: KYAAAA SI SI SII, aquí se da cuenta (al fin cara dura XD) lo que hablo con Ritsu lo escribi, peor como note que no es nada importante (solo amenazas y blablá Meiko y blablá)PON EL MALDITO LEMMON O SII NO!, ajaaammm perdona, entre en mi estado agresiva-prevertida Jajaja, necesito un lemmon auhoabgoda*se derrite* no hay nada RxL! (Naa lemmon-osea muerte), me voy a desidratar, el limón es mi fruta preferidaa XD, además es gracioso, estas escribiendo, te abren la puerta y te ven hay escribiendo re vicio pegada a la pantalla XD y te dicen "ajaamm" y vos,…"Haaa mama!" y al dia siguiente "", "Perdone señorita sakura, pero la charla es charla de hombres" –Lo que paso en la cocina, se queda en la cocina XDXD—**

**Uff, al fin termine….*mira la hora* 1:5 de la mañana! Nonono, tengo que huir waaaa *publica el capitulo* listoo!, ya puedo dormir en paazz**

**KYYAAAAA 109 REVIEWS!, Haaa, estoy muy…acabada por contestar tantoooo jajaj y feliz, agotadamente feliz XD**


	21. El cumpleaños Parte 2

**(Rin pov)**

-¿Y te quedaras hay por siempre?-Mamá me quito de sus pensamientos y me empujo a la cocina, dentro de ella, estaba Len, sentado mientras miraba detenidamente a un punto de la cocina

-¿Qué haces?-Inmediatamente Len volteo a verme, sonrió durante un momento y volteo otra vez a ver ese punto en la cocina-¿¡Que miras?-Me hartaba ese jueguito propio de él, así que voltee al mismo lugar que estaba viendo y…-¿Qué tiene de interesante, ver como se calienta el pavo?-Len estaba viendo el horno, sonde adentro, había un pavo de color dorado, indicando que estaba siendo cocinado

-Es que me lo como con los ojos…, es tan delicioso...-Ahora que lo veía, el pavo parecía tentador, tenía pinta de delicia, así que también me detuve a mirar el pavo…

-¿Oigan qué?...-Mamá entro a la cocina, para luego voltear a ver en lo que estábamos tan concentrados-Ho, el pavo…Sí, ¡siento que me saldrá delicioso!-Concluyo Mamá mientras ponía sus manos en forma de puño sobre su cadera, dejándole ver su lado "Heroico"-¡Quiero que la fiesta de Len sea estupenda!, nunca estuve en uno de sus cumpleaños...Bueno, excepto el de Dos años, ese fue muy divertido…Apareció Lennard disfrazado de Santa Claus ya que Len no tuvo regalo de este y por eso estaba llorando, ¡tenias que ver su carita cuando Lennard apareció!, hay ¡era tan Mono!-Mamá seguía en su mundo de fantasías, yo podía observar a Len, el solo estaba, serio, solo que mirando la mesa mientras sus manos entrelazadas tapaban su boca..

**(Len pov)**

¿Por qué dios me había dado una memoria tan grande?, recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer…

**_-¿Escuche a alguien llorar?-_**

**_-¿¡Hee?-_**

**_-¡Hola pequeño!-_**

**_-¡Santa Claus!-_**

**_-Tus padres te quieren mucho, por eso me llamaron especialmente para venir..-_**

-¡Len!-La voz de Lily me quito de ese feo recuerdo

-Ha perdona…-Dije mientras volteaba a verle

-Ya me estabas asustando, de la nada empezaste a llorar y bueno…-Al decir esto, toque rápidamente mi ojo y, las sospechas eran ciertas… ¿Estaba llorando?, ¿Por qué?..¿Sera porque, ahora sé que esa muestra de afecto era mentira?... ¿Porque nunca fui querido?, ¿¡Es porque quiero que venga y me brinde el apoyo que nunca me brindo cuando mas lo necesitaba!

-¡Len!, ¡Por favor deja de llorar!-Esta vez era Rin, me sacudía mientras respiraba agitada y sus ojos se encontraban húmedos-Por favor para…-Dijo esta vez al notar que no le hacía caso, no le haría caso…casi siempre le obedezco, pero hoy no será así…

Caperucita nunca tuvo al lobo atado de una correa

-Déjame…-Sabia que no me dejaría, así que me levante de esa silla y me dirigí a la puerta de salida con Rin a rastras, ya que se dignaba a soltar mi abrigo

-¡No Len!-Voltee a verla mientras con la mano, buscaba las llaves de la casa –Que para ser preciso, estaban colgadas en un adorno de la puerta -

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer…-Luego agarre la mano que tenia agarrando mi abrigo, e intente, con la menor fuerza posible, desprenderla de este…no cedía, así que use un poco mas de fuerza, esta vez sí se zafó, Por suerte había encontrado la llave, así que, di media vuelta y abrí la puerta, Salí para el exterior mientras Rin se quedaba estática

-¡Yo te acompaño!-Grito desesperada mientras intentaba convencerme

-Algo que tengo que hacer…solo…-Y antes de que Rin pueda der un reclamo mas, azote la puerta y la cerré mientras escuchaba los gritos de Rin, luego de cerrar, apoye mi cabeza en la puerta, mientras los golpes de Rin no cesaban del otro lado, provocando rebotes..-Por favor….deja de preocuparte por mi…-Luego de pronunciar eso, que no se si Rin lo haya escuchado, claro, lo dudo, después de todo el lio que estaba haciendo, de seguro no lo escucho, luego me separe y empecé a caminar hacia ningún rumbo…Hasta que recordé algo…

-Que idiota…ahora voy al psicólogo..-Así que, apresure mi paso para llegar rápidamente al lugar en donde me choque con ella la otra vez, la gente volteaba ya que mi paso era realmente apresurado y a veces chocaba hombros con alguna persona que también iba a mi ritmo, pude ver rostros de antiguas victimas que me miraban con terror, otros, de antiguos enemigos que me miraban con odio…Algunos desconocidos que me miraban extrañamente…

¿Sera Rin la única que me mira distinto?

Por suerte, la travesía termino y me encontré con la puerta de esa mujer….esto..¿Seeu?, toque el timbre de una forma insistente.., la puerta abriéndose logro que parara mi acción

-No sé por que, pero la forma de tocar el timbre me izo saber que eras tú-Vestía de la misma forma que antes, Luego me izo pasar hacia la misma sala de antes-¿Y ahora?, ¡Ho si!, te diré, para ti, que eres muy especial-Dijo "Muy" con un tono peculiar-Las clases son gratis-Eso me asombro, pero decidí no preguntar, esta era una gran oportunidad, no pagar…umm, eso me gusta..

-Tengo algo especial que hablar contigo…-Luego, rápidamente me senté en el sillón reclinable mientras este se reclinaba por la fuerza, ella tomo asiento a mi lado

-¿Sobre que?-Contesto interesada mientras tomaba a mano su libreta

-Dos cosas, empecemos por la menor…..Desde hace Cuatro años, con este Cinco…Que soy activamente promiscuo..-Ante esta mención, Seeu se impresiono mientras anotaba algo, todavía sin quitar esa expresión…-Y, No sé como dejar de serlo..-

-Bien, eso puede ser por varias razones, viendo tu explicación de la sesión anterior, de seguro tu promiscuidad viene de la necesidad de ser necesitado, tu quieres que alguien dependa de ti, ya que tu vives dependiendo, o, la otra puede ser porque acostarte con mujeres te da una falsa felicidad, la cual necesitaste desde hace tiempo-

-Pero es algo especial…-Ella volteo a verme..-Sí, sentía todo lo que tu describiste, pero…no era muy seguido, mi promiscuidad extrema empezó, hace Tres años…Conocí a una chica, ha, una chica encantadora-Repetí al recordar que ella era Rin..-Era muy bella, creo que, me enamore al verla..-Seeu soltó un suspiro ilusionado..-Le acompañe a su casa, ella no me dijo su nombre y, desde ese día, no al volví a ver…-Seeu anotaba…-Al día siguiente, mis ansias de poseerla fueron extremas, así que,..-Seeu me freno poniendo su mano frente a mi cara

-Y por eso te acuestas con chicas, descargándote ya que nunca podrás tenerla, es un caso muy común-Ella retiro su mano de mi cara y volvió a escribir-La imaginas bajo tu cuerpo, típico..-Ella volvió a anotar y luego me miro..-¿Y la segunda?-Hay venia…

-La segunda cosa es que…Esa chica reapareció…-Seeu se impresiono con esto ya que su expresión le delataba-Kagamine Rin.., Esa chica reapareció como mi prima..-Al mencionar eso, Seeu intento detenerme Pero yo continúe-¡Y la deseo!, ¡La deseo mas que nada!, ¡Pero siempre jure protegerla de mi y!..Ya no..No sé qué hacer…-Seeu alejo su mano dejando que continuara..-Ya la, la he probado varias veces…No me acosté con ella pero… la he besado y…-Esta vez Seeu me freno

-Ya esta, mucha información..-Luego anoto un poco incomoda, cosas en su cuaderno-¿Y cuál es el problema?-Le mire con una cara de "WTF" realmente gigante

-Primera: Somos primos…Segunda: La amo, pero no sé si ella a mi…Tercero: No quiero pudrirle…-

-¿Pudrirle?-Pregunto un poco confundida

-Sí, Si estoy con ella unos minutos en la misma habitación, estaría seguro que la tomaría, y no quiero, no quiero que ella termine uniéndose con alguien que ha hecho lo mismo con muchísimas personas, Ni siquiera se si tengo alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual ni nada ya que, no ido a revisarme desde…nunca…así que…-

-Así que ese es el problema…-

-Mas o Menos, digamos que, quiero alejarla de mi pero ella no lo permite es como si…-

-Por mas que intentes alejarte, algo te devuelve al mismo punto…-Esa descripción encajo a la perfección

-Eso, exactamente..-Luego otro punto importante me sobresalto…-Ho si…Hoy me corte devuelta..-Le informe como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, ella solo se sobresalto

-¿¡Donde!.Y rápidamente agarro mi muñeca con fuerza, lo cual produjo que un dolor recorriera esta

-Oye, cuidado que duele..-Seeu pudo notar la textura de la toalla e inmediatamente empezó a quitar mi abrigo..

-Oye Seeu, donde dejo es…to..-Otra vez esa pequeña cucaracha rubia, entro y mal pensó…luego susurro algo y volvió a serrar la puerta

-¡USEEE!, Uff este pilluelo, siempre malinterpretando…¡pero ahora no importa!-Luego de un poco de trabajo, logro deshacerse de mi abrigo y vio la toalla atada en mi muñeca, que antes era blanca, ahora tenía un color rojo apagado..-Pero será de..-Rápidamente desato el nudo y dejo ver mi maltratada muñeca, se tapo la boca con la mano, para luego reaccionar y salir corriendo…en ese instante nada cruzaba por mi cabeza…¿Se habrá ido por el espanto?, ¿O habrá ido a buscar ayuda?, volvió a reaparecer por la puerta, solo que con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su mano derecha, saco un poco de alcohol y lo puso en un algodón, luego lo paso por la herida..

-Y luego de eso…Decidí empezar de 0, con Rin…- Continúe la plática mientras Seeu no dejaba de atenderme…-¡Oye!, ¿Por qué tan preocupada?-Volteo a mirarme como si la respuesta fuera obvia…-¿Acaso quieres ligar conmigo o que?-Propuse de manera picara mientras ella bufaba y volvía a atender mi herida

-¿Y entonces?-Me di cuenta de que hablaba de la conversación anterior

-Entonces ella acepto pero…dudo que pueda empezar de 0…-Luego de terminar de desinfectar la herida, Seeu agarro unas vendas y empezó a rodear mi muñeca con ellas-Aunque diga que empecemos de 0, realmente no quiero hacerlo…-Seeu termino de vendar mi mano y guardo las vendas en el botiquín

-Si amas a alguien no puedes "Empezar de 0"-Luego me miro unos segundos y volvió a sentarse relajada-Oye Len…-¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza?, decidí ignorarlo y mirarle mientras me ponía mi abrigo-¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras una madrastra…?-

-Si tuviera una madrastra la mataría…-Ante esta respuesta, Seeu abrió los ojos como platos-Nadie podrá sustituir a mi madre…-Luego volví a reclinarme en el sillón

-Pero, acepta que tu padre tiene una vida amorosa también..-

-¡El dijo que solo amaba a Mamá!..-Luego de ese grito, hubo un espeso silencio..-Dijo que…Mamá era la única a la que amaba, la única que amaría…por siempre…-Apreté mis puños con fuerza..-No importa si ella…-Forcé mis ojos para que ninguna lagrima callera-Este..-No pude continuar, un extremo llanto me inundo, un llanto desesperado, las lagrimas caían una y otra vez, mientras de mi boca salían balbuceos acompañados de gritos dolorosos, Seeu solo de doblego y me abrazo, mientras acariciaba mi pelo y soplaba ligeramente en mi oído

-Shh..Tranquilo Len..Tranquilo…todo está bien..-Dijo tal cual madre acuna a su niño recién nacido, eso me tranquilizo mientras instintivamente agarraba su brazo y lo apretaba con fuerza, ella empezó a tararear una dulce melodía, para luego empezar a cantar..

-El niño llora muy triste…Nadie sabe por que es…-La melodía era familiar, otra voz la cantaba, no era Seeu, era una voz..Angelical pero..Melancólica

te digo niño relájate…La tarde esta por caer…a casa tienes que volver…

-Y en mis brazos acúnate..-Complete mientras hipaba, cosa que no dejo escuchar con claridad mi oración..-¿Cómo sabias esa canción?-Le pregunte mientras intentaba controlarme y le abrazaba

-Alguien me dijo…-Al instante intente separarla, pero algo entro de mi hacia que le abrazara aun mas fuerte-Tienes que…dejarme ayudarte…-Esto mas bien pareció una súplica, luego me soltó y miro mi rostro, de seguro era patético, tenia suerte de verme así..Pocas personas lograron hacerlo..-Ahora ve a festejar tu cumpleaños en casa…-Eso me sorprendió, pero decidí ignorarlo, después de todo, Seeu seguía siendo misteriosa, limpie mis lagrimas y me levante del asiento..-¿Te espero mañana?-dijo mientras anotaba algo..

-Si..-Luego me retire del lugar, mientras limpiaba mi rostro de toda evidencia que haya quedado, mientras, como siempre, la gente solo volteaba a mirarme… así que me dispuse a seguir caminando, sin mirar atrás…

* * *

><p>-Ya regrese…-Dije sin ganas mientras abría la puerta de la casa de…ajamm, seamos honestos..Mi casa..-¿Hay alguien?-Dije aún, sin ganas, como si no quisiera que me respondan, como si deseara que no haya nadie<p>

-¡Len!-Escuche un grito que venía de la sala de estar, luego la cabeza de Rin se asomo por la puerta, para luego abalanzarse sobre mí..-¡¿Dónde fuiste!, ¿¡Por que tardaste tanto?-Esas preguntas hicieron que riera, parecía una de esas novias frenéticas y dependientes, que no desean que te separes ni un segundo de su lado..

-No era nada, solo era una vuelta…-Intente calmarla mientras acariciaba su cabeza..

-Estabas llorando…¿Por qué no me cuentas?, ¿acaso no…no confías en mi como para contarme?-Ese comentario me angustio un poco, así que levante su rostro para que me mirara, podía notar como sus ojos estaban rojos mientras caían lagrimas de este, me incline y bese una de sus lagrimas mientras esta humedecía mis labios…

-No llores…no debemos llorar ¿no?-Luego pegue mi frente con la de ella, sin hacer mucha fuerza, si no, como caricia…-Oye..-Dije para que me mirara a los ojos, ya que estaba mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos ese-Sonríe caperucita…-Ante esta mención, Rin sonrió con esa expresión que solo ella lograba hacer, esa expresión que hacía que me vuelva loco…su forma de ser...tan típica de ella, yo también sonreí para no dejarla allí plantada…pero en realidad, estaba contemplándola sin prestarle atención a las quejas de Lily

-¡Podrían dejar de acaramelarse!, ¡Parecen palomitas pegadas!-Grito Lily mientras agarraba nuestros cabellos y nos tiraba hacia direcciones opuestas, Rin soltó un grito corto por el dolor de la tirada de cabello

-Oye Lily, ¿Por qué tan amarga?-Le encaraba mientras acomodaba mi coleta..

-Me hacen acordar a algo que nunca podre vivir otra vez..-Dijo llorando mientras abrazaba a Rin…-¡Rin dame nietos!, ¡de Len o de Kaito, o del mismísimo Brad Pitt!, ¡NO IMPORTA!,¡DAME NIETOOS!-Grito esta vez mientras agitaba a Rin hacia todas direcciones..-¡Me volveré vieja si no me das nietos!..-

-En realidad serias mas vieja..-Replique mientras le palpaba la cabeza, Lily soltó a Rin y se fue bufando a la cocina, nosotros no podíamos hacer mas que mirar y soltar un suspiro

-Sera posible..-Se quejo Rin mientras daba media vuelta a mirarme-Y se supone que es 18 años mayor que yo…-Rio mientras apuntaba con el pulgar a Lily, la cual estaba cocinando…-Igual hay que aceptar su esfuerzo, no paro de cocinar el día de hoy…-Esta vez volteo pero sin moverse de su lugar..

-Voy a invitar a Kaito y a Miku…-Dije avisándole mientras buscaba mi teléfono celular entre los bolsillos del abrigo..

**(Rin Pov)**

-¡Bien!, yo…¡Yo ayudare a Mamá a cocinar!-Dije nerviosa mientras me dirigía a la cocina…ahora que lo pienso, tengo muy pocos amigos…y Len también…El timbre de la casa empezó a sonar constantemente

-Rin, ve y abre la puerta…-Odiaba ese trabajo, pero bueno, alguien tendría que abrir la puerta, sentía que si la abría algo malo pasaría, pero decidí ignorarlo, saque las llaves y abrí la puerta

-¡DOOOONN!-Una multitud de personas se hicieron presentes del otro lado de la puerta, personas que me arrastraron hacia la sala-¡DON!, ¡Aquí esta Don!-Len, el cual estaba con el celular en la mano volteo a verlos un poco confundido

-Si…Aquí estoy…-Dijo mientras se paraba del sillón

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Don!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras se abalanzaban a Len y le tiraban regalos y otros le abrazaban, Mamá solo se quedo impresionada por la cantidad de gente que había….creo que..me equivoque al decir lo de los amigos…

-Creo que tendré que cocinar mucho mas..-Dijo Mamá un poco triste ya que parecía que lo que teníamos en el refrigerador no alcanzaría…por suerte, con el tiempo, algunos se fueron y solo quedaron unos..emm..17..que eran demasiado pocos comparados con la masa de personas de antes, alrededor de Len había una montaña de regalos envueltos..esto si que era festejar a lo grande…-

-¿Cómo supieron donde estaba?-Pregunto esta vez a un joven de pelo aguamarina, tenía una familiaridad especial con Miku, parecían hermanos, pero el color de ojos le delataba

-Luka nos dijo…-Contesto secamente mientras prendía un cigarrillo..¡Un cigarrillo!

-¡No!-Grite mientras agarraba el cigarro que descansaba en su boca..-¡Aquí adentro no se fuma!-Volví a gritar mientras apagaba el cigarrillo pisándolo

-¡¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer?-Me amenazo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, dejándome ver lo pequeña que era

-Déjala Mikuo…-Esta vez, Len fue el que hablo, Mikuo le miro cómplice un momento, Pero se sentó al instante-ven Rin, siéntate..-Voltee a verlo, el estaba golpeando con palmaditas un lugar a su lado, decidí no encabronar a todas las personas que me miraban de una manera diciendo "Vamos, siéntate, obedécele.." así que me acerque y me senté en el lugar que el indico..Al instante, Len me rodeo con su brazo dando a entender de una manera u otra que era especial para él..-Cuidado con lo que le puedan hacer a ella..-Luego me apretó mas fuertemente hacia él…

-¡Ha!, yo la conozco…-Esta vez una voz femenina cruzo el lugar, al voltear me encontré con una chica de pelo rubio largo atado en una coleta alta-Es la chiquilla que vino al cuartel la otra vez..-Completo señalándome de mala gana

-Sí, yo también te reconozco…Len te había besado ¿no es así?-Al instante, los murmullos se presentaron seguidos de miradas curiosas a mí, parecía que estaban juzgándome..

-Haa que se le va a hacer…Si el don elije a una pechiplano como ella por sobre Luka, debe de ser importante..-Concluyo la charla un hombre de pelo rojo atado también en una coleta, solo que su pelo terminaba en un remolino

-Oigan dejen de compararla…ella es mi prima..-Al instante casi todos deformaron su expresión-Así que merece ser respetada, además que mi sangre corre en ella..-Ellos no dejaban de mirarme

-Oye esta vez te zarpaste-Dijo esta vez una jovencita de pelo rojo, parecía la versión femenina de Kaito, solo que el color de cabello era distinto-Esta bien, todos sabemos que eres muy promiscuo..Pero…¿Con tu prima?-Reclamo una vez mas mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza

-Al que le parezca bien…Bien…Y al que le parezca mal pues…Bien-Concluyo Len quitándole importancia al asunto

-¿Q-Quieren unas galletas?-Pregunto Mamá temerosa mientras se adentraba seguida de la mala mirada de algunas personas y depositaba unas galletas en la mesita de té, todo el mundo miraba sus acciones..-L-Las dejo A-Aquí..-Concluyo nerviosa mientras el sonido de el plato apoyándose era lo único que se escuchaba, parecía ser que Mamá estaba con una bomba atada en la espalda, ya que todo el mundo le seguía con la mirada, incluyéndome, después, se enderezo lo mas que pudo y se retiro a paso duro de allí, al instante, todos se abalanzaron sobre el plato de galletas, dejando solo una en el plato, siempre me gustaron las galletas de Mamá, así que me incline y agarre la galletita que quedaba, pero fui detenida por el reclamo de la chica rubia

-¡Esa galleta es para el Don!-Grito ferozmente mientras todos soltaban alaridos diciendo "Si", o "Suelta esa maldita galleta", yo la solté de miedo, me sentía una pequeña hormiga en un bosque de Lobos, Lobos que amenazaban con comerme, sentí como Len se inclinaba a agarrar la galleta

-Toma..-Lo único que pude recapacitar, era que tenia la galleta en los labios mientras Len esperaba a que la mordiera, le mire confundida y luego le di un gran mordisco a la galleta, dejando una pequeña parte en la mano de Len, parte que él dirigió a su boca, para luego masticar y tragar-¿Y cómo sabían que hoy era mi cumpleaños…Hasta yo mismo me olvide…-Abrió la conversación Len, luego de varios minutos de silencio

-Luka…-Dijeron todas las personas al unisonó, cosa que me causo gracia, como Luka podía estar involucrada con todos, Len suspiro de mala gana, El timbre volvió a sonar, dejando alarmados a todos los presentes

-¡Rin ve a atender!-Otra vez..Me levante lentamente mientras todos me miraban, ahora sabía lo que sentía Mamá, busque las llaves y abrí la puerta

-Konichiwa…-Era Kaito, seguido de Miku, Kaito entro de lleno para ir a la sala, en donde se encontraban todos, Miku me abrazo fuertemente, luego cerré la puerta y me dirigí con Miku a la cocina

-¿Qué haces Lily?-Pregunto Miku mientras observaba como Mamá cocinaba

-Lo que hacen todas las viudas….cocinar sin parar..-Contesto mientras decoraba un pastel

-Wooaa, quiero comerlo..-Dije al contemplar el pastel bien decorado, de dos pisos y color blanco, pero con unas cintas color amarillo pastel, Mamá estaba añadiendo decoraciones pequeñas como..Unas velitas y tres flores amarillas arriba-¿Te parece?-Señale las flores que estaban esparcidas decorativamente arriba del pastel*

-Si..Son flores..¿A quién no le gustan?..Además que le estoy haciendo el pastel, no tiene que quejarse…-En parte Mamá tenía razón..Observaba como Miku intentaba ayudarla, yo solo me detuve a mirar, la cocina nunca fue lo mío

-Oye Rin…Por que no solo ayudas a alcanzar cosas que estar lejos…Digo, para que no te sientas tan inútil-Dijo Miku intentando que mi presencia no este de mas…Y…no paso nada nuevo en la tarde…Mamá, Miku y Yo nos la pasamos en la cocina, Mientras Kaito, Len y todos sus seguidores charlaban en la sala, También llegaron La abuela y Li..Pero..No pudieron quedarse a la "Fiesta" ya que La abuela tuvo que ir al médico, mientras Li intentaba recuperar su licencia de conducir…

-Rin, ve a abrir la puerta..-Bien…ahora dejaría de ser su hija, para dedicarme a ser mucama…Deje una cuchara al alcance de Miku y fui a abrir la puerta

-Hola Rin..-Luka..Le deje pasar sin mencionar nada, ..No me daba la cara para poder hablarle luego de lo de hoy..Ella entro y se dirigió directamente a la cocina para saludar, Luego fue directamente hacia la sala, luego de unos momentos, todos empezaron a gritar como locos..Parecía que estaban festejando algo…Decidí ignorarlo mientras me dirigía a la cocina

**(Len pov)**

-¡Len!-Al voltear, allí estaba Luka, llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo apretado…¿Amarillo?, ella nunca usaba amarillo

-Luka…¿Por qué vistes así?-Decidí no darle vueltas y preguntarle de un tirón, ella sonrió ampliamente

-El amarillo simboliza la luz del sol… la alegría, la felicidad-Eso me estaba asustando, ¿desde cuando ella venia con esas cosas?…-Y yo estoy feliz Len..-Concluyo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su estomago, cosa que me provoco un escalofrió, Kaito solo me miraba atónito, como si no se creyera lo que estaba por decir-Estoy, embarazada…-Al instante, todos empezaron a gritar y festejar, a dedicarme sus enhorabuenas, mientras, de mi cara no salía esa expresión, entre tanto impresionada y horrorizada, voltee a ver a Kaito por sobre la gente que me abrazaba, el me miraba sorprendido..Parecía estar en el mismo estado que yo.., Luka vino a abrazarme, un sentimiento dentro de mi tenía ganas de empujarla y salir corriendo pero…Esto pasa por jugar con fuego…, yo también le abrace, le separe de mi….algo muy profundo estaba feliz, pero el otro, que invadía casi todo mi interior y exterior, estaba aterrado, entre la espada y la pared…

-¿Como sabes que es mío…?-Luka se sorprendió un poco, luego sonrió y contesto

-Desde el principio, solo me he acostado contigo Len..-Estaba a punto de reír…¿Cómo?, ¿acaso?…¿No me traiciono luego de que yo le haya atravesado con un puñal en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo?, ¿Aunque yo me haya acostado con centenares de mujeres luego de ella?...¿Por qué ella siguió manteniendo fidelidad conmigo?-Y no me acosté con nadie mas porque..Te amo..-Una gran culpa consumió mi ser, sentía como en mi garganta, un gran nudo se ataba mientras Luka me abrazaba y Kaito veía mis expresiones, me sentía la peor persona del planeta, como si, antes de que naciera, hubiera abandonado a mi hijo…Mi Hijo….

Algo que también es parte de mí…

Kaito solo me miraba de una expresión increíble, entre decepcionada y aterrada, como si hubiera activado una bomba de tiempo que consumiría al planeta en cualquier momento, mientras todos festejaban y se regocijaban..

Yo me sentía una basura

**(Rin pov)**

Kaito entro a la cocina y se llevo a Miku de un tirón, sin dejarnos reaccionar por eso, Kaito se llevaba a Miku a algún lugar de la casa sin escuchar sus reclamos, los cuales decía gritando

-¿Qué le paso a Kaito?-Pregunto Mamá mientras terminaba de decorar un postre que preparo para luego de la cena

-Ni preguntes…-

**(Miku pov)**

-¿¡Que que? ¡¿Luka está embarazada!-No creía lo que mis oídos escuchaban

-Si…-Kaito solo miraba en dirección a la sala

-¿Qué haremos?-¿Cómo haremos para ocultar esto a Rin?, Si Rin se entera, de seguro entraría en depresión y…en una grande

-No lo sé….Dudo que Len quiera que Rin sepa la condición de Luka, así que sigamos como si esa noticia nunca se hubiese presentado-Exclamo mientras se dirigía hacia la sala, le detuve tomando su bufanda

-Pero, me apena el mentirle a Rin, ella siempre me ha contado todo lo que le pasaba..-Kaito dio media vuelta y acaricio mi mejilla

-Es mejor así…Sera peor si le decimos..-Luego me ignoro y se fue a la sala con una apariencia triste, bien, esto lo hacía por el bien de Rin así que…no estaría mal mentir si es por eso…

**(Rin pov)**

-Y..¿Que paso Miku?-No quería ser pesada, pero necesitaba saber el por que de la urgencia de Kaito

-Jaja, dijo que necesitaba helado..-Concluyo un poco nerviosa Miku, mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Ha, así que era eso-Y bien..nada nuevo paso en toda la fiesta, digamos que, la fiesta se baso en Len y sus "Amigos", Len estuvo todo el tiempo con Luka pegada a su brazo, cosa que me molestaba, espero que no se haya notado, luego..Len y los demás, comieron, o mas bien, devoraron toda la comida que Mamá había hecho para "La fiesta perfecta", cosa que me izo sentir triste, Mamá se había matado cocinando todo el día, para que Len y sus seguidores se comieran todo, mientras nosotras comíamos lo que era rechazado por barrigas llenas, me daba un poco de pena, Mamá había dado todo de ella, pero lo que resulto no fue una fiesta familiar, digamos que, llegando el pastel a la mesita de la sala, despareció….no dejaron contemplarlo ni un poco, ya que se lo devoraron, ni siquiera un feliz cumpleaños ni nada…al final de la fracasada "fiesta", todos se fueron Menos Len y Luka

-Oye Lily..lo siento..-Pronuncio Len mientras Mamá y yo levantábamos los platos que habían quedado tirados por allí

-¿Por qué?-Len solo suspiro

-Por desperdiciar tu esfuerzo..-Mama sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza, mientras yo y Luka mirábamos

-Tranquilo, ya no eres un niño pequeño, además, no eres muy educado que digamos, no podía pedir una fiesta a la cual no estás acostumbrado..-Luego agarro una de las flores de azúcar que sobraron, agarro su mano y la deposito en esta-Lo que importa, es que lo hayas disfrutado..-Luego sonrió y levanto unos que otros platos mas, para irse por la puerta de la cocina..

-Eso asusto..-Dije mientras también recogía unos platos y seguía el rumbo de Mamá, pude escuchar como Len reía un poco

**(Len pov)**

-Eso fue aterrador..-Mencione mientras Luka miraba la flor de azúcar

-¿Por qué lo dices?, a mi me pareció muy maduro y tierno..-Comento mientras se levantaba del sillón

-Por eso…-Lily nunca es tan..tan…así…asusta..Luka suspiro

-¿Puedes abrir la puerta?-Luka menciono eso mientras se dirigía a la cocina para, de seguro, saludar

-Mmm-Me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia la salida, abrí la puerta con las llaves que tenía en mi bolsillo* y abrí la puerta, Luka estaba saliendo de la cocina y se dirigió a la salida, me miro y salió de la casa, yo le frene agarrándola del brazo

-¿Qué pasa?-La atraje a mí y le bese rápidamente, al separarla, ella me miraba con una cara increíble, como si nunca se hubiese esperado eso

-El amarillo te queda bien..-Comente mientras sonreía y cerraba la puerta, pude escuchar los festejos de Luka, parecía estar feliz por ese pequeño gesto

-Ejemm..-La voz de Lily aclarándose la garganta lograron que diera media vuelta nervioso

-Lily..-Dije entrecortadamente mientras me acercaba a ella

-¿Qué harás?, ¿me vas a besar?-Ese comentario logro hacerme enojar, mientras ella se reía por este-Tranquilo…¿Por qué tanto cariño con Luka?, que yo sepa solo es tu juguetito…-Pregunto astutamente mientras se apoyaba en la pared al estilo Chuck Norris…

-No te interesa…-Lily me agarro el brazo con fuerza, podría decir que con un poco de fuerza yo podría hacer que me suelte, pero sus palabras me paralizaron

-Acaso…¿No te protegiste?-Ya sabía a lo que se refería..Me sentía atrapado, respiraba rápidamente mientras mi corazón descargaba adrenalina para salir corriendo pero…ella continuo-Me parecía raro, el que tú te hayas ido a la casa de la abuela…y Luka tenga un gran malestar "Estomacal", como para vomitar…-Luego soltó mi brazo-¿Sabes lo que había en el paquete que te di?-Yo solo moví mi cabeza en forma negativa, mientras mis pupilas se contraían..-Comida, mucha comida…y…un test..-El silencio se hizo presente, yo no me movía de mi lugar, mientras miraba el piso..Lily solo seguía en esa pose la cual le hacía parecer patética…Pero en cuestiones de orgullo, yo estaba siendo pisoteado-No le diré nada a Rin…-Ante la mención de Rin, eleve mi cabeza captando su atención-Si no que..cuando el momento llegue..-Luego elevo su mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos..-Se lo tendrás que decir tu mismo…ya sabes, si se entera de un tercero, quien sabe lo que pueda pensar….-Luego salió de esa patética pose y se dirigió a la cocina, bien Lily, me has sorprendido, detrás de esa idiotez tuya, hay alguien muy calculadora…

-Jaja…interesante…-Mencione mientras me adentraba a la cocina..-Piensas mucho Lily…-La mencionada volteo y me sonrió, Rin solo estaba sentada en una de las sillas mientras miraba el techo, Rin al escuchar mi comentario, me miro impresionada

-¿Mamá?, ¿Inteligente?-Luego hizo un sonido de explosión con su boca-El mundo explotara…-Rei un poco mientras iba hacia la sala..

-¡¿Puedo dormir aquí?-Grite mientras Lily contestaba con un brutal "¡Sí!", me deje caer en el sillón mientras miraba el techo…-Cuando sea el momento….le diré…-Tenía que decirle a Rin antes de que la barriga de Luka se haga presente…-¡Ja! quién lo diría…-…Seré padre…Pero de algo estaba seguro…

No seré como mi padre..

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

***:Ojojo, Len roba llaves XD**

**Uff, al fin termine!**

**Bien bien….estoy cansada u_uU, y lo peor de todo es que el dia de ayer (Lunes 05 de marzo XD)Empece a ir a clases..Significa que….Mi mama va a disminuir mi tiempo en la computadora (2 horas por dia) Significa que puede que hayan desde 1 capitulo (Minimo) hasta 3 (Maximo XD) en una semana u_uU,A MENOS QUE ME DE PEREZA XDXD**

**Haaa estoy trissteee, estaba escuchando soundless voice y ¡Ta chan!, ¿Qué paso?, ¡Si!, en español (Cantado por la persona mas violable de todas (Len XD) haay, llore tres veces…fue algo que me hizo llorar, y lo pero es queno comentaron casi nada**

**Aquí el link: (http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=3 AYiD78AFVA&list =LL5G6NBUJhR2zNAxh7UZ -TmQ&index =1&feature =plpp _video****) ADVERTENCIA: ¡posibles lagrimas WAAAA!**

**Bien, pasemos a los reviews : ) (Hojojo, cada dia mas ¡Que felicidad!):**

**Ang67: Mi no enteder ._. ¿Cómo que no podras verlos igual? Hoo..¿Para mal o bien?, waa…estoy sensible XD, Los misterion…Mmm misterion..aclarar…no lo se XD, a veces meplanto y me olvido de algunas cosas ._. , la personalidad de rin es cambiante (¿), Luka…mmm, yo no la odio, es solo una pobre piyuela que quiere amor XD, la abuela es rara y Lily es totalmente loca! XD, bueno, lo de cortar…estoo, es algo que hacen las personas tristes (¿) además, no podia hacer que se corte un dia y al otro hay todo "Jajaja, no me voy a cortar mas" XD…Y …¡Bueno, ya te dije que me planto!-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo!, KxM y RxL Foreveeerr XD…si, lo de luka, bueno, Ya lo leiste XDXD, espero que te acuerdes XD, ves!, todo el mundo se plantaa wajajajajjaja….No, gracias a ti por leer..**

**Paula:Si, es que no sabia comko empezar, y dije, ¡Woow!, ¿¡Por que no en un sueño?, y hay esta :D**

**Franka: *Leyendo el testamento de franka, que la mitad son cosas sobre el ascensor XD*, tranquila, yo no te siento creitica, yo te siento franka (¿?), si, yo desayuno helado (a veces XD), ¿Cuándo cumples años? XD, si, si, el helado de bana existe -_-, por lo emnos aquí si :D (lo comi varias veces…sabe a…banana XD) HOOO ¡Tanta agresión?, ¡Recuerda que hize un dibujo solo para ti! XD, además lo de la faceta emo, es…bueno, no es algo que se pueda dejar en dos días XD…El paquete, ya debes saber lo que tenia XD…ME MATO LO DE LA ESTACAA! XDXD, la parte de tu comentario del ascensor me saco varias carcajadas XD ajaja, sii, sii, es que, bueno,…len es inoportuno (¿?)..La parte del lloriqueo fue tremenda, jaja, si si, me inspire en un error mio ._., supuestamente, era el cumpleaños de mi abuelita (Re vieja esta la vieja XD) y no me lo tengo que olvidar (quien sabe si se muere de tristeza ._.) y bueno, lo que paso ya lo debes saber XD, hice casi lo mismo (no rode en el piso XD)-Oye, el peor insulto del mundo es decir que len nunca te elijiria (eso mas que insulto será realidad ), No puedo!, ese maldito idioma!, solo se aprender japonés con canciones XD..Y tranquila, los saludos son como los aros (¿?) si se te acaban, te compras otros (Hee?)**

**sugA: Bueno bueno, soy bobaa!, "Len pervertido (XD), tierno ( o ) y violento (D:)" Eso me hizo reir XD mas las caritas XDXD, bien bien, y otra quejándose de que cortarse las venas es de estúpido -_-, a mi me parece genial!, digo…¿Quién no vio yanderenka?, y ¿A quien no le gusto el len sádico? XD ¿Premonicion?, wooa ojalaa XD, Hijo de Ritsu?, todos piensan que Ritsu es mujer XD, aunque no se, si es amigo de Luka como no le conto XD..**

**Lalamaria: ¿¡Te diste cuenta?, somos dos frikis obsesionadas -_-, no podemos hacer eso**

**Iora: No no, no cientes tu sufrimiento, todos sabemos que duele XD (por que ponía esa carita? XD)(Ho, devuelta XD) (Otra vez XD) ¡Pulmón Rulez!, heee ya te sarpastee XD, no la verdad no ._. tranquila, hoooo, siempre s eme acaban las ideas de que contestar woo, se me exprimió el cerebro, no se que decir…esto…gracias?**

**Yuzuki: horrible, mi oasis de baba es horrible -_- pero mejor, ahora los rinxlen están renaciondo :D, ¡Tomen fans del MxL KxL! Wooa.. ¡No, no lo agas!, no te arriesges por mi!, bueno, haz lo que quieras, espero que este capitulo este peor que el anterior(?, hoo si, servant of Venomania es genial!, me encanta ese fic, lastima que lo borraron y lo tienen que volver a poner -_- - ¡Vamos yuzuki! ¡Tu puedes!, sige mi ejemplo!, no estudio ni hago escuchar al profesor con tal de actualizar! (en clases dibujo nekos y escribo borradores del fic XD) la edad de Oro volvera ò_ó Wooo eso fue geniaaal XD, Tranquila, en el atardecer, el cielo es rojo, a veces, en otras es naranja o rosa (¿?)**

**Sakura: Ho gracias:,).. si, yo también sentí que la ultima-primera confesiond e len fue tiernaaa XD, me inspire en re-birday (WTF? De donde XD jaja no, Salio de mi mente XD) jaebgkuabuega*BAAABAAAA* LEMONS DE SAKURA-CHAN, si me vuelvo un zombie, me voy a alimentar de tus fics mientras en las calles digo "QUIERO LEMONS-QUIERO LEMONS" jjaja, soy muuuy pajera (aquí es pervertida XD) ¡No quiero esperar!, naoufbaogboab*Desesperacion*, muchas gracias sakura-chan, tus reviews empezaron desde el principio y eso me anima :D, también cuidate sakura-chan…**

**Marie: No entendí tu review para nada -_- pero bueno, te explico que Lily no se olvidod el funeral de Luki XD, leelo mejor XDXD, No, nada de alma pura, tu eres la alma mas impura que vi en mi vida (o.o), acepto tus perdones (¿?), XOXO**

**Uff, al fin termine de escribir….mis dedos se pudrieron..a ver…*ve cuantas paginas tiene* 14 paginas! WTF!..*Mira el capitulo anterior, que será la primer parte de este* 26 paginas! WTF! El capitulo mas largo de todos Ho my god!, con razón me saturo O.o..Necesito un descanso…**

**Nyo se despide en..3..2..1..Bye!**


	22. Poste de Luz

**Vocaloid no me pertenece...**

**Ho sii, este capitulo contiene Lime (Lemmon todavia..No XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Len pov)<strong>

**NO LOGRE PEGAR OJO**, Podrían verme y jurarían, que estoy durmiendo, pero no era así, por mas que cerraba los ojos, el sueño no venia, no podía dejar de escuchar reclamos a mí mismo, "¿Esto es lo que querías buscar?", No, verdaderamente no, ser padre…es algo totalmente…Raro..Me sentía el malo del cuento…Piénsenlo..Dejo embarazada a una mujer, y además persigo a otra, la cual siempre me deja sin respuesta ni aliento, estoy perdido..Bien, si algo que me decía mi Mamá me marco demasiado, no fue nada mas que su famosa frase.."Mírate en el espejo..¿Te gusta lo que ves?, si no…piensa en lo que hiciste mal y podrías remediar"

Me levante del sillón, aun con los ojos cerrados, por que en verdad, tenerlos abiertos o cerrados, era lo mismo, me dirigí al baño y acaricie la puerta hasta encontrar la perilla, entre y prendí la luz, cerré los ojos, y así mismo me posicione adelante del espejo y abrí lentamente los ojos, Era yo, el yo de siempre, pálido, pelo rubio y "Rebelde", Ojos celeste mar…Ese "Yo", que detrás de su mirada furiosa esconde un pequeño cachorro maltratado, esperando ser acariciado…Mire debajo de mis ojos y reí un poco..Ojeras..Era de esperarse, no puedo dormir..¿Qué hora será?

Baje hasta mis labios, esos labios que ya habían dicho muchas cosas vacías…esos labios que ya ladraron y mordieron a personas inocentes, que ya besaron hasta a el mas mínimo ser vivo de este planeta, pero aun así deseaban amor, amor transmitido a través de estos, saltee hasta mi cuerpo en general…Eso que me ataba cada vez mas al fuego del infierno, lo que me enterraba cada vez mas profundo en la desesperación, en la angustia y en especialmente…Problemas, cuantos problemas obtuve al usar este cuerpo, dado completamente por instinto, este cuerpo que no me deja pensar y hace que me deje llevar por el primer pensamiento que viene a mi mente, el cual, mayormente, es destructivo o lujurioso…

Mire mis manos, ¿Cuántas veces arrebate vidas con estas manos?, haa…un millón de veces, es simple de recordar, esa sangre recorriendo tus dedos, para luego caer débilmente al piso…es una sensación de poder absoluto, hasta podría decir que es placentero, pero, al ponerme a pensar…¿Cuántas familias, relaciones o por lo menos amistades había roto con un simple acto de autosatisfacción?, demasiadas, muchas personas destrozadas….bien...es simple, nadie lo sabe..Pero luego de matar a alguien, imagino su vida..¿Le esperara una esposa en casa?, ¿O tal vez unos pequeños niños?, Puede ser un colega, su novia, sus padres, su familia…..un pequeño niño torturado por su padre…Al pensar en eso, recuerdo el vacio que sentí al perder a la única persona, la cual ahora podría estar abrazándome…¿Esas personas se sentirían igual?, perdieron a alguien importante

Así que, simplemente, luego, lo lamente y….Lloro…Si..¿Patético no?..Lloro, Lloro por los que ahora no pueden llorar, ya que están en un mejor —O peor— Lugar que este, o por lo menos lloro, por las personas que estaban llorando ahora, o puede ser por, recordar que yo también quede tan solo y desesperanzado como ellos..

Me mire en general…el espejo reflejaba una falsa imagen de Mi…La imagen que todos veían, pero, yo se EXACTAMENTE que eso no es verdad, Salí del baño y me dirigí afuera de casa, cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí hacia un "destino incierto", caminaba, caminaba por la calle, estaba desierta, habían unos que otros autos locos manejados por borrachos, nada mas, todo el mundo dormía, el silencio era espectral, el viento movía las bolsas sueltas que habían tiradas en la calle, busque con la mirada algún lugar abierto…nada, seguí caminando, No se cuanto camine, pero podría decir, que estaba en un lugar que no conocía, digamos que, mis pies dolían, significaba "Camine mucho", no quería volver caminando, así que llame a Kaito, si tenía suerte, el podría venir a buscarme…El pitido del teléfono sonó Tres veces antes de atender del otro lado

-¿Hola?-Kaito contesto dormido mientras de fondo podían escucharse el movimiento de las sabanas

-Hola, Kaito..-Escuche un quejido de parte de Kaito

-¿Ahora que?-Estaba dormido, así que decidí jugarle una broma

-Quiero decirte, se que somos amigos pero..No pude evitarlo..Acabo de acostarme con Miku-Ningún signo de sorpresa se dio de su parte, solo, de confusión

-¿Pero qué dices?, Miku está aquí durmiendo a mí la…-Bajo el tono de voz al notar mis risas, luego empezó a gritar como loco-¡Len!, ¡Otra vez no!, ¿¡No puedo tener privacidad!-Completo un poco nervioso

-Te delataste solo otra vez Kaito…-Los quejidos de Miku su hicieron presentes del otro lado

-¿Qué pasa?…¡Quiero dormir!-Luego escuche como le pegaba a Kaito y se daba media vuelta

-Hoo, alguien esta agresiva…-Comente mientras reía un poco y miraba a mi alrededor

-Siempre es así luego de eso…-Dijo Kaito un poco dormido mientras podía escuchar, por el mover de las sabanas, que volvió a acostarse-En fin..¿Para qué me llamaste?-Luego de pensar un poco…

-Sabes que Kaito, me las arreglare solo, tu pasa tus "Momentos amigables" con Miku…no voy a molestarte..-Y sin dejar que Kaito contestara, colgué el teléfono mientras cerraba la tapa de este y lo guardaba en mi abrigo..-¿Donde estaré?-Empecé a caminar al lado contrario del que había venido, para, que por pura lógica, me dirija a algún lugar conocido, mientras caminaba, se podían escuchar varias cosas además de los pocos autos que pasaban, por el gran silencio, podían hasta escucharse las peleas que tenían los enamorados..el típico.."¡Ya nunca mas!", "¡No espera, podemos arreglarlo" No voy a mentirles, también se podían escuchar cosas fuera de tono, desde insultos hasta gemidos…Hasta que algo logro que me detenga en una singular puerta…Voltee a ver a esta y…

-El hogar de…Seeu..-El letrero de psicología colgado finamente en la pared, luego mire a mi alrededor, ya no estaba perdido, pero algo me distrajo..-¿Gemidos?-Venían de la casa de mi psicóloga…¡Pff!, ¿¡Cómo no!, ella también tenía una vida privada ¿no?, no tan privada por lo que estaría a punto de hacer…Busque un poste de Luz..Bingo…me acerque a este y empecé a treparme..Cuando estaba por llegar al lugar en donde los gemidos se escucharon mas, me dieron ganas de gritar "¡Trió!", pero, quien sabe con quién podría estar, así que simplemente, empecé a subir un poco mas, mire hacia abajo, para apartar la vista rápidamente, las alturas era algo con lo que no me llevaba bien, podría decirse que estaba en un lugar muy alto..Volví a mirar, habían cortinas…Así que espere allí arriba unos momentos, para ver, si dios estaba de mi lado y lograba hacer que un viento apartara las cortinas, si, si, digan que soy pervertido, no importa...Los gemidos dejaron de escucharse, espere un rato, para ver si, habían cambiado de posición o algo, nada..así que decidí dejar de forzar mi cuerpo y pisar tierra firme, estaba a punto de bajar, pero las cortinas moviéndose llamaron mi atención, parecía ser que alguien estaba apartándolas…Una mano masculina, el cuerpo empezaba a descubrirse un poco mas…las cortinas se corrieron y..

-Papá…-Dije con los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba a ese hombre, que, no tardo en encontrar mi ubicación, para luego sorprenderse, algo en mi se quebró…

_"¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras una madrastra…?"_

Esto no podía ir nada bien…Nada, nada bien, el abrió la ventana deslizable y salió a la azotea para encararme –Diciéndose así…Llevaba ropa para aclarar…- Pero al llegar, algo en mi se soltó de ese poste de luz, logrando que, la mayoría de mi cuerpo cayera para atrás, me golpee la cabeza contra el poste, mientras mis piernas no resistían la gravedad y me arrastraba para abajo, con mis manos empecé a agarrar el poste y a hacer fuerza, para no aplastarme contra el piso como un huevo..Fue algo muy doloroso, mis manos se raspaban mientras mis piernas se prendían fuego por la fricción de estas en el poste, mis manos también, pero luego de unos momentos de vida o muerte, la velocidad disminuyo al instante, me quede boca abajo por unos momentos, hasta que note que estaba cerca del piso…

Cerca de una muerte peligrosa

Suspire y solté mis piernas, haciendo que estas cayeran para atrás y aterrizar en el piso, solté el poste de luz, podía ver a Lennard asomándose por el balcón, fijándose mi paradero, como si le hubiese….¿Preocupado?..Aparte mi mirada de él y me dirigí hacia casa..

Al llegar, casi nada había cambiado..Solo yo…

¿Por qué le dije papá?

-Te estaba esperando..Len…-La voz de Lily me sobresalto, voltee un poco para encontrarme a Lily sentada en un sofá que nunca antes había visto, las luces estaban oscuras, pero al mencionar mi nombre, las prendió, pudiéndose mostrar a Lily, sentada de piernas cruzadas mientras acariciaba un gato de peluche-¿Qué estabas haciendo?, que yo sepa, esta no es hora como para andar saliendo de casa-Y aquí venia Lily…creyéndose Mi madre..

-No podía dormir y entonces me fui-

-¡¿A dónde!-Me callo instantáneamente Lily, mientras me tiraba el gato de peluche en la cara

-A caminar..-Lily solo soltó un bufido

-Si claro, y yo todo este tiempo, he estado entrenando para una competencia…A DONDE-Volvió a repetir mas duramente que antes, Estaba a punto de reírme, es por el hecho de que ahora agarro un frasco de miel que estaba arriba de la chimenea y empezó a acariciarlo, sustituyendo el antes arrojado gato..Le ignore y empecé a subir las escaleras..Escuche como Lily volvía a poner el frasco de Miel arriba de la chimenea y cerraba con un portazo la puerta de su habitación, yo seguí subiendo las escaleras, me dirigí al único cuarto que me interesaba, el de Rin…

Agarre la perilla y la gire lentamente para no molestar a Rin en sus sueños, al abrir la puerta, allí estaba, durmiendo, tapada hasta el cuello, alrededor de todos sus peluchitos y almohadones, me acerque lentamente, viendo mis pies para no pisar algo que la despierte, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado hoy, pise un peluchito

¿Recuerdan cuando siempre pedían el maldito peluchito que hablaba?, El inútil peluche empezó a cantar una canción a todo volumen, mientras lo agarraba y buscaba algún lugar para deshacerme de él, vi que Rin empezaba a despertarse, así que, agarre al peluche, abrí la ventana, y lo lance por los aires..un gran alivio me apodero al deshacerme del oso, suspire tranquilo mientras volteaba a ver a Rin, total y profundamente dormida – Por suerte –

Ahora sí, sin hacer ruido, me acerque a su cama matrimonial – La cual no sé por qué la tiene, siendo la única que duerme – me deshice de mi abrigo..Quería jugarle una broma, hoy estaba muy divertido..También me deshice de mi sudadera y pantalones, después de todo, ella deberá llevar pijama.., Levante poco a poco la sabana, para adentrarme en la cama, además de ver que llevaba puesto..Ella esta en..En Ropa interior…Tape mi nariz para que la sangre no me traicionara eta vez, trague con fuerza y me adentre

-Mmm..-Ella se quejo un poco, de seguro la cama se movió por mi peso, aproveche eso y me adentre por completo, haciendo que mi frio disminuyera – Quédense ustedes en ropa interior cuando fuera de una cama hacen menos de 3 grados – Rin volteo, cosa que me puso nervioso, luego de una batalla conmigo mismo, decidí abrazarla..¿Que habría de malo?, deslice mi mano derecha por su cintura, ella se estremeció, de seguro porque mis manos estaban frías, me acerque un poco mas y le abrace completamente, si seguía así, estaba claro que tendría que destaparme, me sentía en un infierno, digamos que..Estaba Caliente..Mucho..-Mmm…frio…-Rin murmuro en sueños mientras correspondía mi abrazo, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, si me separaba de ella, de seguro despertaría, y no quería que me tire de la cama luego de que ahora estoy tan…ejemm..¿Calentito y a gusto?.-Lobito calentito…-Rin volvió a hablar, ¿Pensara que soy un peluche?, menuda boba…

_"Ese peluche eres tú"_

Esa palabra de mi madre volvió a recorrerme…No sé por qué..Pero lo hizo, decidí, no hacerle caso..Apreté a Rin un poco mas cerca, mientras ella ponía su pierna izquierda sobre mi cadera*, cosa que me sobresalto mucho mas, mire su rostro, estaba tan dormida, tan lejos de la realidad…no quería que despierte – Y menos que nos vea así – Le di un pequeño beso en medio de sus entreabiertos labios y decidí, por fin, dormir

* * *

><p>-<strong>¡HAAAAAAAHHH!<strong>-Un grito impresionado me despertó, abrí los ojos de a poco, ya que el sol me dejaba ciego, al acostumbrarme, logre ver que estaba en la cama de Rin, Rin no estaba, así que atine a ver al piso, Rin estaba sentada en el piso, mientras se cubría, miraba a todas partes y se tocaba la mano, buscando algo en ella

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunte curioso, está claro, parecía una loca haciendo esas cosas

.¡Mira!, ¡No se dé que me hablas!, ¡Yo no tengo hijos!, ¡NUNCA llamaría Junior a Mí hijo, así que, claramente, ese niño del que hablas, NO es mi hijo!, ¡Y por ultimo!, ¡NI EN SUEÑOS diría un "Si acepto"!, ¡Así que no estoy casada contigo!, ¡No tengo hijos contigo!, ¡Y menos me he acostado contigo!-Gritaba desesperadamente, mientras me señalaba por cada cosa que decía

-¿Hee?-Pregunte divertido por lo que acababa de decir

-¡Y te haces el que no sabes nada!-Se levanto al instante mientras se tapaba con las sabanas, yo agarre estas y las tire fuertemente, haciendo que las sabanas cayeran y su cuerpo sea descubierto, ella empezó a cubrirse con las manos

-Arrgg..-Simule el gruñido de un Lobo mientras le miraba, ella buscaba desesperadamente las Sabanas que tire a lo lejos…era una mezcla entre, gracioso y sexy, creo que ese tipo de cosas se volverán mis preferidas-Además..¿Qué?, la ropa interior y las bikinis te tapan lo mismo así que….-Comente mientras me sentaba y elevaba mis hombros, Rin logro agarrar las sabanas y taparse con ellas

-¡P-Pero no es lo mismo!, ¡A-Además!, ¡Estoy segura que ya me despertare de este sueño!-Yo me levante de la cama mientras le miraba extrañamente-¡Así que haz lo que quieras!, ¡Ya despertare!-Bien, me dio el boleto de entrada, ¿Quiere despertar?, ya veremos, además dudo que pueda despertar de la realidad, me acerque lentamente hacia ella, mientras Rin se tapaba con las sabanas, cada vez mas

-Hoo, ¿así que quieres despertar?-Rin asintió con miedo, de seguro por mi sonrisa, busque algún lugar que no tenga cubierto, el hombro, me encorve un poco hasta llegar a este y empecé a besarlo, un calor subió a mi cuando le sentí suspirar, no quería solo besar su hombro, así que me acerque a su oreja-Vamos..Déjate llevar, después de todo, ya despertaras…- Rin trago en un sonido audible, para empezar a bajar las sabanas de a poco, me relamí sigilosamente mientras empezaba a besar su cuello, mi mano derecha se deslizo en su espalda para evitar que intente huir, mientras mi mano izquierda acariciaba su pierna

Quería mas..Con un poco de fuerza, empuje a Rin contra la pared mientras, mi boca se ocupaba de morder su oreja, mi mano derecha empezó a acariciar desde su cintura hasta las caderas, quería probar de nuevo su sabor, me separe de su oreja y la bese ansioso, espero que no lo haya notado, parece, que por el hecho que Rin piensa que esto es un sueño, también me inspecciono, adentrando su lengua mientras me agarraba del cuello haciendo presión, continuamos con ese juego un par de minutos, hasta que se me empezó a ser poco, me separe de ella mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, los cuales necesitaba, me incline a su cuello mientras lo besaba y lamia, a veces soltaba aire, el cual provocaba que Rin suspirara mas..Pero no quería que suspirara, no solo eso…Deslice mi mano derecha por debajo de la prenda superior, Rin no se negó para nada, cosa que me dio solo, mas confianza que antes, apreté un poco, Rin se sobre salto con un gemido de sorpresa mientras agarraba mi hombro con fuerza, presione una vez mas, repetidas veces, deje eso y empecé a masajearlo, Rin no paraba de gemir, y por cada segundo que pasaba, me daban mas ganas de poseerla, me acerque a su oído

-Mi nombre..di mi nombre..-No, no era un egocéntrico, solo quería que, sus labios pronuncien mi nombre..no preocupada, no alegre..no temerosa…Sino, deseándome…si..

-L..-Intentaba pronunciarlo pero, podía notar la fuerza que usaba para hacerlo, me di cuenta que, no le dejaba siquiera respirar, así que, pare un poco pero sin dejar de masajear-Le..nn..-Al instante, una llama se prendió en mí, provocando que mi mano derecha subiera hacia su otro pecho-¡Ha!-Dijo al sentir mi otra mano, mientras masajeaba, una y otra vez, Rin apretaba su mano con cada vez mas fuerza, rasguñando mi hombro, Rin se acerco a mi cuello y empezó a besarlo con un poco de vergüenza notable, aunque ella piense que lo que está haciendo no me afecta en nada, es todo lo contrario

-Te amo Rin…-Susurre en su oído antes de besarlo

-Len..Y-Yo T..-

-¡Ya está el desayuno!-Lily abrió la puerta de un portazo, agarrándonos de improvisto, Yo quite rápidamente mis manos de su pecho, mientras Rin no se movió ni un centímetro, solo estábamos los dos abrazados con cara de Nada*

-Rin…Len…-Dijo Lily mientras miraba fijamente el estado de su hija y el mío, luego de unos minutos, Rin reacciono..

-¿Mamá?-Lily solo soltó un.."Si"-Mamá, dime que esto es un sueño…-Me separe un poco de ella y me aleje, mientras la ira de Rin se prendía cada vez mas

-No..nada que ver…-Alrededor de Rin empezó a formarse un aura monstruosa que amenazaba con destruir el planeta

-Así que…no era un sueño..- Dijo mientras apretaba sus puños, sabía que, en una batalla, yo ganaría, el problema seria, si ella empieza a golpearme, no podría devolvérselo, no quiero hacerle daño, así que me senté en la cama y afronte la realidad…

-Si Rin…nada de esto fue es ni sera un sueño..-

* * *

><p>-Oye Len…-Estaba en un bar con Kaito, me había llamado por algo en especial, no me acuerdo muy bien….<p>

-¿Qué pasa Kaito?-Kaito solo suspiro resignado

-¿Estás seguro que todos esos moretones y golpes fueron porque te caíste de las escaleras?-Mire el pequeño vaso de tequila que estaba enfrente mío, lo tome y de un solo trago, bebí todo el contenido, luego deje el pequeño vaso y volví a mirar a Kaito

**-Segurísimo…-**

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

***: HOOO VAMOS!, ¿Quién no le cruzo la piernita al que tenia al lado al dormir?, es una fea costumbre, te despertas y CHAN!, estas cruzando la piernitaa XD**

***Cara de nada : ._.**

**¡Bien!, este capitulo no trata muchas cosas importantes, (exepto la cosa que descubre len hojojojo) mas bien, este capitulo se baso en…"continuar el fic y extinguir el LxM, ¡MIENTRAS!, limpio mi cerebro de todo rastro de puertas violadoras XD"**

**¡Hooojojo fans del lime absténganse de quejas!**

**¡Y dejen de quejarse del pulmón de len!, ¡No es mi culpa! (en realidad si), en un review, de una manera u otra, tienen que mencionar el pulmón….uff…**

**_sugA_: ¡Porque yo lo digo!, además Luka es sinónimo de : "Mujer fiel" XD, y NO ME VENGAS CON EL ASESINATO DE LUKA, NI DEL BEBE! Huff…HO MY GOD!, tan obvia soy!, ajaja, era mas o menos parecido (el final no tanto o_O…y lo de que rin recuerda que luka blablá y…bue ¡Bla!, era mas o menos parecido, pero lo que mas le duele a len es…CHA!, jjajjaa ya lo veras WOJOJO) en el fondo de tu corazón, no en el fic :D, " luka no esta embarazada de Len/muere Luka/ muere el bebe" ¡Asesina de niños!, ho dios, nunca me justare a jugar contigo ._. (No mentira XD), tranquila, odio el LXL (Len x Luka XD) asi que no va a aber de esos XD, sabes que…te recomiendo una buen psicóloga..SeeU!, o si..cuidado, puede estar acostándose con tu padre XD**

**_Miku75_: Ho gracias!, y cuidado con eso, parece que vale la pena, pero cuando entras devuelta a FF dices ¡Ho mierda!, ¿¡Hace cuanto que no leo!, y se vuelve a repetir la historia ._. (exp. Propia ._.) Hooosiiii, el len pervertido es la neetaa, El len Pervertido es el sol de mi universooo**

**_Franka_: *Traga saliva apra contestar el super comentario de franka..* SI LO ADMITO!, ME GUSTA DECIR PRIMSCUO! Y CUANDO DIGO LA PALABRA TETA!, NO PUEDO NO REIRME COMO UNA ARDILLITA! *se rie como ardilla*, Usee es la…leche (¿?), ¡De Len o de Kaito!, dame nietooos XD! DIOOOSSSS…No se, digaos que, para estar en la mafia, hay que tener un agujero negro en el medio del estomago…SIII, a mi también me da pena luka, pero a veces rio como desquiciada (¿?) ¡SOMOS HEREDEROOS DE UN AMOOOORRR, weee XD, ¿Todas!, a mierda ._., re putitas hee… Lily? Lista? ¡El mundo explota! *EXPLOSION, 2012 ARMAGEDONN* En varios fics!, no en el mio ovo, Bien, te felicito franka, tienes suerte de no llorar como una marrana XD, mmmm 27 de mayo…..27 de mayo…¡Blasfemia! ¡Bade retro satanas!, ¡¿Cómo te atrevez a decir eso de Len!, te aviso, franCaaa, que Len es Realmente-violable-sexy-shota-sexual mente genial!, sin o CON Rin ó_ó..y no….todos vamos a esa cárcel llamada escuela , mas que cárcel maquina del tiempo XD**

**_Hachune-Chan01_:mmm RINTO…me diste una idea XD, tank you! Tranquila, ahora los subiré menos seguido (haa que tenia de bueno XD)**

**_Ang97_: Si Leen, te mandaste la ca*PIIIP*da del siglo!, exacto, bien dicho, Lily se hace mas idiota de lo que es, puede que en el próximo este la respuesta o-o…Sobre lo de Seeu, no se, dime tu XD..**

**_Paula_: Mmmm no puedo decir nada ._., si se va a hacer cargo..a menos que….(Chaaan, charanchan) Y…no actuo tranquilo, actuo atemorizado que son dos cosas….iguales ._. …Mmm estuve pesando en cuando Rin se entera y..ya tengo todo planeado WAJAJAJA**

**_Draco_: *Y luego de 5 meses de invernacion, el oso sale de su cueva a dejar un review*, Siempre hay que ser precavidos con los bug ._. (Que es eso? XD, no espera..busco en internet ._.) EXACTO, lo describiste bien..Luka se sentirá una babosa pegada a la pared, ya que "Esta embarazada del hombre del cual agarra su brazo" asi que no hay "nada de malo"..jaja, en los ciberscafe te miran hasta la privacidad, estas riéndote y todo el mundo se te asoma XD, gracias!, y yo esperare tu próximo review!**

**_Neko Riji_: Si, ¡AFORNTA LA REALIDAD! *le agarra los hombros y la sacude* ¡Todos sabesmoq ue algún dia tenia que pasar! (WTF?), si quieres salir del trauma..ve con SeeU!.. XD**

**_Rin Kag 02_: NOOO, NOOO,NOOO NI LOCA Lukx Len? ¡No me jodas!, si hubiese sido asi, ponía Luka M./Len K. ¡pero no!, este fic es RxL asi que seguirá asi..tranquila, Luka ya va a desaparecer ._.(arre que no XD)**

**Lalamaria: Wau Wau..MMmm me gusta ese termino xD, que linda es tu madre…*Sarcasmo XD*, ¡No te alegres.. ¡Len muere también! (eso es lo mas triste!, por mi que rin muera, pero si len sige vivo, yo soy feliz :D ¡Pero murió! ), si, somos todas unas loquillas con ganas de salir volando a enterrarse en la PC pero hay algo llamado ESCUELA que te ata de lunes a viernes desde las 8 hasta las 12, o por lo menos..desde las 12 hasta las 5 Hoo que horrible -_-**

**Y bueno, aca termina el capitulo..em…seria el 22 no?**

**Bye-Bye!**


	23. Borrachera

**(Len pov)**

**-Segurísimo…-**Kaito volteo su vista, parecía no creerme

-Si sigues así, puede que Rin te mate un día de estos-Prosiguió ignorando mi estado, que para informar, estaba..bebiendo..mucho-Si sigues así..te emborracharas ¿sabes?-

-Jajaja Kaito…yo no me emborracho, yo tengo alta tolerancia al alcohol…- Dije seguro de mi mismo mientras dirigía otro vaso lleno de tequila a mis labios

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaito pov)<strong>

-Len…-Luego de mencionar eso, Len siguió tomando, una y otra vez..-¿Estás bien?-Luego volteo a verme con la nariz roja…1 síntoma..

-¿Si estoy bien?-Empezó a tropezar las palabras mientras intentaba no caerse de las silla…2 síntoma-¡Estoy perfecto!-Luego se sirvió otro poco y lo bebió como si nada..Al terminar volteo inmediatamente, mientras el abrigo que llevaba puesto hacia que su rostro aumentara mas en su sonrojo

-¿Estas borracho?-Pregunte para ver si lo aceptaba…

-¿Yo?, ¿Borracho?..Pff..-Luego empezó a caerse, entonces le sostuve entes de eso, Len me miro mientras sonreía bobamente-¿Sabes Kaito?-Luego se enderezo en el pequeño banquito y se apoyo en la barra, la gente le veía raramente, mas por el cartel colgado en la puerta que decía.."Prohibido emborracharse"-Extraño a Rin..-Bien..Len nunca admite sus sentimientos…Estaba claro…

-Vamos Len..¿Estas borracho?-Len solo se enderezo y me miro mientras me tocaba el hombro

-No pero….Kaito eres el mejor amigo que he tenido…-Inmediatamente agarre un poco de dinero y lo deje en la barra para pagar el tequila –Aun no acabado– Luego agarre al brazo de Len y le levante…

-Si, estas borracho…-Afirme mientras pasaba su brazo por sobre mi hombro y le ayude a salir del bar, toda la gente miraba y la seguridad estaba aliviada de que Kagamine Len..Alias: Lobo, haya salido del bar borracho, sin destrozar algo o matar a alguien

-Pero en se…-Le corte gritando por sobre sus palabras

-¡Borrachoo!-Len solo siguió caminando…Le había invitado al bar para hablar sobre el tema "Luka and company" Pero el tuvo que arruinarlo todo, aunque, podría sacar provecho de su estado, borracho, no podría mentirme, nos detuvimos en un parque, los niños jugaban en los pequeños toboganes y hamacas, me detuve en un pequeño banco de cemento decorado con piedritas de colores y ayude a Len a sentarse, luego tome lugar a su lado..

-Hee…cuidado niño…-Dijo Len en un tono amenazante al ver que un niño estaba tirando una piedritas de forma inofensiva hacia nosotros, las piedras ni siquiera llegaban a tocar nuestros zapatos, pero Len borracho, es aun mas susceptible que siempre, el niño, al oír el tono usado por Len, se levanto del lugar, limpio la arena de sus pequeños pantaloncitos y se alejo

-Bien Len…te traje aquí para hablar…-Len me miro y rio quisquillosamente

-El cielo es azul..tú también Jaja..Kaito es el..co..nejo de….¿el cielo?-Len empezó a pensar incoherencias mientras miraba el cielo gris, solo, suspire e intente sacarle una palabra con sentido a Len…

-¿Qué piensas de ser padre?-Len volvió a reír y luego me miro con las cejas arqueadas, demostrando un poco de miedo

-Es….aterradoramente fabuloso…- Luego miro el cielo sin quitar esa expresión..-Me siento feliz pero…¿seré buen padre?, ¿Mi hijo sufrirá si me ve con Rin?-Su voz empezó a temblar-¿Mi hijo pensara…que yo no le quiero?, Claro, yo no quiero a su madre pero..eso no cambia…-Luego el rostro de Len empezó a bajar de temperatura, solo para mostrar en su roja nariz, la cual demostraba que seguía borracho-Yo…aunque yo no…Aun soy muy joven….¿Que haré?..¿Y si muero?, mi vida siempre ha estado en peligro pero…Pero no quiero morir…antes no importaba pero ahora..¡Y-YO NO QUIERO MORIR!-Lo ultimo lo grito desesperado, antes de que su rostro empezara a mojarse por el liquido salido de sus ojos, Len lloraba e hipaba mientras la banca aguantaba las repetidos golpes que Len daba sobre esta, Le detuve al ver que Len también golpeaba su cabeza….

-Tranquilo…-Me vio apretando los dientes, mientras intentaba lastimarse con mis manos, cosa que no sería posible…

-No quiero que Rin y mi hijo…¡No quiero que terminen solos!-Rin…Len siempre menciona a Rin..Por sobre su hijo…-Mi caperucita…-Len empezaba a mover su cabeza lentamente hacia las lados…-Mi Rin…-Golpeaba la banca con sus manos, cada vez mas fuerte, mientras las madres de los niños que jugaban se inclinaban a ver mejor lo que estaba sucediendo

-Tranquilo Len…todo a su debido tiempo…cuando tengas a tu niño sobre tu pecho…sabrás que hacer-Len seguía llorando, en ese momento, desee nunca haber sacado el tema, agarre su brazo derecho y lo pase por mi hombro, le ayude a Levantarse, Len se levanto con la mirada en el suelo, las mujeres y los niños nos seguían con la mirada, eso me ponía incomodo, Len volteaba un poco para ver a las mujeres, a algunas les gruñía como un perro rabioso, a otras solo les fulminaba con la mirada, seguimos caminando hasta estar cerca de la casa de Rin…al instante, el rostro cabizbajo de Len, se elevo a un punto máximo mientras sonreía ampliamente

-Jaja….jajajajaja…-Reía torpemente mientras intentaba caminar el mismo

-¿Por qué tanto cambio de expresión?-Len inmediatamente volteo a mí y me dedico una gran sonrisa

-Si no sonrió..Rin estará triste-Inmediatamente se enderezo de su inclinada postura, para quedar a una altura, un poco mas baja que la mía, la altura de siempre

-Mmm…-Rin, le envidio…La primer persona que se gano la confianza de Len…y le hizo cambiar de pies a cabeza…poniendo su felicidad por sobre la propia

Aunque por dentro, este llorando a mas no poder…

**(Rin pov)**

El sonido del timbre me llamo la atención, pero no bajaría por mas que Mamá me lo pidiera…Estaba acostada en mi cama, mirando el techo con las luces apagadas mientras pensaba..

Len era un desubicado…un completo desubicado…¿Quién le mando a meterse en mi cama?, ¿Quién le mando a…¡A mentirme y aprovecharse de mí al mismo tiempo!..

-Te odio Len…-Esta sería la..Quinta vez que lo repetía…Y aunque seguía haciéndolo sabía que no lo odiaba..No lo odio….no odio a Len, solo odio lo que hace, ¡Odio cuando se cree mi dueño!...Digo…no se…Una mujer común no se dejaría tocar por su primo ¿no?, tampoco lo besaría, ni lo abrazaría con amor, no se preocuparía si sale a un lugar sin ella…No se moriría de celos si esta con su propia prometida…Una mujer común…no pensaría que un familiar es perfecto….hermoso…Un poco..Impulsivo pero…Encantador…Sonrisa blanca y hechizante, pelo tan igual al tuyo pero al mismo tiempo como de los dioses… Un cuerpo que…

**¡¿QUE?**

¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?, ¡No!, ¡yo no pienso que Len es perfecto!, Yo…¡Yo no estoy celosa de Luka!

¡Yo no amo a Len!

.

.

¿Lo hago?...¿Amo a Len?...¿Desde…..Cuando?

Suspire pesadamente mientras me levantaba de mi posición y me dirigía hacia el piso de abajo, al bajar cada escalón, podía escuchar unas risas alocadas, seguidas de gritos de mi madre, los cuales no podía escuchar bien, hasta que llegue a un punto de poder escucharlos

**-¡¿CUANDO DEJARAS DE SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE LEN?-**Mamá parecía estar Loca..Como si hubiera explotado**-¡MIRATE!, ¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE BORRACHO!, ¡Y ADEMAS NI SIQUIERA ESTAS HABLANDO SERIAMENTE!**...uff..-Mamá suspiro de una forma quejosa mientras escuchaba el correr de una silla, de seguro se había sentado, seguía escuchando, sin salir de mi ubicación-Mira Len…responde sinceramente…-Len rio torpemente, Mamá prosiguió-¿Cuándo le dirás a Rin?, eso no es algo lo cual ella no pueda saber….es algo importante…- ¿Algo importante?, que..¿qué me están ocultando?

-Jaja…-Len volvió a reír, al escuchar el tono de sus risas, se ponía distinguir que…estaba borracho..-Mira Lily…Ya lo dije antes…lo volveré a decir…Me importa tres car******os lo que le pase a Luka…si yo puedo estar con..-Antes de continuar, tocio un poco…luego de aclararse la garganta prosiguió-Con Rin…no me importa lo demás..mira…por mí que Luka **¡Se muera!**-Esto logro que me espantara, mas por el tono usado por Len, parecía que hablaba de una broma…-Me quitaría un peso de encima, mientras Rin y Yo podamos criar a mi hijo juntos, por mí, que el mundo explote-Luego volvió a reír..En mi espalda cruzo un gran escalofrió…¿Hijo?..

-Eso no….lo dijiste…-Mamá parecía impresionada, lo note por el tono usado en la oración

-¿A no?...-Luego escuche como unos huesos sonaban, parecía salir de la espalda de Len..-Pues a mí no me gusta bailar…-No me importo lo que siguieron hablando, inmediatamente, subí a mi habitación y me encerré…Me tire arriba de mi cama y mire el techo una vez mas…

-Hijo….-No podía creerlo..¿Len es padre?, ¿Desde cuándo?-Hi…jo..-¿Quién es la madre?, ¿Qué edad tiene?, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Es varón?...

-Hijo..-Volví a decir, para que esa palabra fuera aceptada por mi corazón-Hij…-No pude completar la oración, un terrible llanto me invadió..-Len tiene…un…..Hij…o…-Complete forzosamente mientras me cubría la cara con las manos

Si esto era lo que necesitaba saber y era tan importante, hubiera preferido no saberlo…

**(Lily pov)**

-Lily-Len había entrado a la casa, parecía estar un poco confuso, se tambaleaba mientras se acercaba hacia la cocina

-¿Len?-Rápidamente le agarre un brazo y le ayude a, mínimo, tomar asiento

-Si, soy yo..ja..jaja..-Reía de la manera mas torpe que pudiera haber escuchado

-¿Estas borracho?-El me miro con los parpados caídos…

-¿Yo?..¿Borra…?-Iba a terminar, pero mi intensa mirada logro que su sonrisa se borrara mientras miraba el piso-Si, estoy borracho…-Admitió un poco apenado..Instantáneamente, algo estallo en mi

-¡¿Cómo se supone que tienes 19 años?-Len solo reía y parecía no prestarme atención, lo cual aumentaba mi ira..-¡Len!, ¡Y se supone que vas a ser padre!-Len siguió riendo, solo que ahora de una forma descarada**-¡ESCUCHAME LEN!, ¡ES DE NIÑO PEQUEÑO LO QUE HACES!-**Siguió riendo, ahora bajando un poco el volumen de su voz, pero sin prestarme atención, la ultima chispa llego a la bomba..**-¡¿CUANDO DEJARAS DE SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE LEN?-**Len cerro la boca de inmediato mientras miraba mi rostro enfurecido…

-¿Frutilla?-Dijo señalando mi rostro, ahora rojo de ira

**-¡MIRATE!, ¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE BORRACHO!, ¡Y ADEMAS NI SIQUIERA ESTAS HABLANDO SERIAMENTE!**...uff..-Suspire pesadamente, no había caso, Len borracho era realmente insufrible…Agarre una silla y la arrastre sin importar si hacia ruido, luego me senté a la fuerza en ella…-Mira Len…responde sinceramente…-Len rio torpemente, le ignore y proseguí-¿Cuándo le dirás a Rin?, eso no es algo lo cual ella no pueda saber….es algo importante…-Complete totalmente seria, era verdad…Len seria padre..si Rin no se enteraba ahora, puede que explote al enterarse a "Ultima hora", Len solo me miro con una cara perfecta para decir la típica frase "¿Es una broma no?"

-Jaja…-Len volvió a reír, su expresión cambio, para mostrar una burlona, parecía no importarle lo que estaba preguntando..-Mira Lily…Ya lo dije antes…lo volveré a decir…Me importa tres car******os lo que le pase a Luka-¿Qué?, pero..si hace apenas unos minutos que esta en casa, por cada palabra que decía, el desconcierto se apoderaba de mi, mas la impresión al escuchar lo ultimo-Si yo puedo estar con..-Iba a continuar, pero por la expresión, parecía que su garganta se seco, la aclaro y continuo -Con Rin…no me importa lo demás..Mira…por mí que Luka ¡Se muera!-Lo último, lo grito como si Luka fuera una desgraciada, la impresión no se iba de mi rostro-Me quitaría un peso de encima-Luego agarro una puntita del el mantel de la mesa y empezó a acariciarlo con los dedos-Mientras Rin y Yo podamos criar a mi hijo juntos, por mí, que el mundo explote-Todo lo que había dicho, logro que muchas cosas se aclararan en mi mente..

-Eso no….lo dijiste…-Len me miro un poco bromista

-¿A no?...-Luego, Len se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla, mientras se tiraba para atrás, luego de que algunos huesos de su espalda sonaran, volvió a tomar la posición de antes..-Pues a mí no me gusta bailar…-Y ahora, empezó con sus incoherencias..

-Ha...¿Seré así yo cuando estoy borracha?-Me pregunte en voz alta mientras acariciaba mi sien

-Mucho peor…-Luego extendió sus manos y las miro..-¿Me puedes dar Leche?-Le mire, este puso una expresión seria-Digo..Asi la resaca no me pega duro..-Bien, ahora empezó a ser el Len de siempre, me relaje un poco y abrí el refrigerador, saque un paquete de Leche, lo serví en un vaso y se lo entregue a Len, este se quedo mirando el vaso un poco confuso, luego lo agarro y lo bebió de un solo trago, dejo el vaso vacio en la mesa y se levanto de su posición, un poco tambaleante

-¿Mejor?-Len asintió mientras restregaba su ojo, pude notar, que por sus movimientos "No tan locos", la borrachera le estaba bajando…Que rápido…

-¿Y Rin?-En ese instante, una gran gota de sudor corrió por mi cabeza, ¿No se acuerda de lo que acababa de decir?...y luego se atreve a preguntarme por ella, digo, no está nada mal que la ame pero…¿Luego de expresar su "Locura" hacia ella?

-No lo se…-Voltee ignorándolo, mientras Len, por inercia, subía las escaleras..

**(Len pov)**

Luego de repararme de esa extrema borrachera-De la cual, por suerte sali rápido y no vomite-, me dirigí a la habitación de Rin, subiendo las escaleras, al llegar al frente de la puerta de su habitación, muchos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente

¿Estará enojada?, ¿No querrá verme?, claro, me aproveche de ella, de seguro no querría hacerlo..

¿Seeu es la novia de mi Padre?

-¿Pero q..?-Me impresione de mí mismo al instante, me toque la cien mientras apretaba…-No es tu padre Len…cállate…-Apretaba cada vez mas fuerte, para que esas palabras quedaras grabadas fuego-No te importa su vida, como a él no le importa la tuya..-Suspire y mire otra vez a la puerta, levante mi mano en forma de puño y golpee débilmente la puerta

-¿¡Quién es!-La voz de Rin parecía pequeña, como si estuviese siendo ahogada por una almohada

-Yo…Len-

**-¡NO!-**Me lo esperaba…Baje mi mano y la dirigí al picaporte….Si no quería verme, ¿Por qué no cerró la puerta con llave?, a menos que haya sido tan "inteligente" como para olvidarse de cerrarla, abrí la puerta lentamente mientras entraba sin hacer ruido , Rin estaba acostada boca arriba mientras una almohada descansaba en su rostro

_"La dejo abierta a propósito, quiere que le consueles"_

Con ese último impulso, me dirigí lentamente hacia su lado y me arrodille mientras Rin empezaba a quitar la almohada de su rostro para voltear a mirarme

-Dije que no entraras-Yo solo mire al suelo mientras levantaba los hombros, Rin acomodo la almohada en su pecho, para apretarla con fuerza

-Tú la dejaste abierta-El silencio se izo presente como nunca, Rin no abría conversación, y yo no ayudaba mucho, solamente miraba al suelo

-Dijiste…-Pronuncio débilmente en un susurro, volteo sus ojos hacia mí-Dijiste…-Repitió esta vez mas firme-Que empezaríamos de 0-Por esa mención simplemente solté una pequeña risita sarcástica, mientras desviaba mis ojos hacia ella

-Lo dudo…-Rin se puso de costado, mirándome

-Pero dijiste que empezarías de 0, nada de…nada de, To…T-Toqueteo ni..Ni besos franceses…ni tampoco engaños…-Mire a sus ojos una vez mas, mientras, dentro de mí, me resignaba…, Le agarre del mentón y lentamente me acerque, cerré mis ojos y, los abrí al toparme con algo felpudo y suave

-Per…-Ella bajo la almohada y me miro un poco enojada

-Contéstame…-Luego puso la almohada otra vez sobre su rostro-Si no me contestas no dejare que me beses..-Suspire mientras rascaba mi cabeza, luego me apoye en la cama y deje reposar mi cabeza en esta

-No puedo…-Rin soltó un "¿Mmm?", lleno de duda-No puedo empezar de 0, ya…no…Claro, fue mi idea pero…No quiero…empezar de 0-Rin empezó a bajar la almohada cada vez mas, hasta llegar a descubrir sus ojos, los cuales me miraban confundidos-Cada vez que te veo no…Yo deseo…haag..-Suspire un poco perturbado mientras desviaba mi vista..Pero a mi mente vinieron unas palabras que lo describieron bien, eleve mi cabeza, me enderece y le mire de frente…-Te amo tanto que no puedo empezar de 0-Justo al instante de terminar la oración, Rin me silencio elevándose de su posición hasta alcanzar mis labios, eso me impresiono demasiado, ya que ella nunca me había besado, o para ser precisos, empezado el beso…No, no me negué..¿Quién desaprovecharía esto?

Luego de varios besos apasionados, Rin se separo de mi y me miro con los ojos un poco cristalizados, volvió a besarme, casi con desesperación, y luego, oscureció mi mundo con una simple pregunta…

-Len…¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eres padre?-

**-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O- (Wooa cambie de caritas :D)**

Hooojojojo, bien, volvi!, me he estado dando cuenta que….esto seria mas o menos un "Long fic" ¿No?, creo, supongo tendrá unos 20 capitulos mas XD (los voy a torturar TAAANTOO)Bien, contestare y luego pondré algo curioso :)

**Yuzuki:** NOOO, no hay problema, siempre y cuando dejes review XD, o si quieres no dejes (No digo que no lo agas XD, seria mejor si dejas uno XD, cada review es inspiración (o por lo menos, para mi si XD), ¡Yeah!, ¡Asi mejor!, tendras que aguantar a los profes solo un añito mas y ¡Listo!, lastima que yo tendre que aguantarlos por unos 4 o 5 años mas , Mmmmm tiene lógica O.o, Hoo sii, escribe escribe, me encanto tu one shot (Len, mi angelito de la guardaaa *O*) **¡LA EDAD DORADA VUELVE A RENACEEEERR!** ¡This is spartaa! XD, que suerte que cuando vuelvo de la escuela, tenga unos fics RxL RECIEN saliditos del horno..haaaa, que satisfacción -v- hace mucho que no pasaba eso XP, HOE HOE! XD (ho dios, que fue eso o_o)

**Ang97:** Fi—Fi..FI-FIlosofica?, WTF!, ho dios, nesecito prestar atención en clases -_-….Si, lo de la conciencia, si, bien bien bien merecido Jumm!*se cruza de brazos*, Jajaja, la verdad yo tampoco, pero bueeeno…hay cosas en la vida, que pasan cuando usmeas la vida sexual de tu psicóloga trepado/a a un poste de luz (¿? Ahor auqe lo pienso, es algo que solo hace len XD)Lo de la caída, lo estuve pensando, al principio se deslizarías hasta caer al piso, y la cabeza le iba a doler mucho, pero dije "Hay pobre Len, no tiene pulmon y se corta, mejor lo hago safar de esta" XD y asi quedo! Jaja…Siii, Pero..mi queridísima Ang, Len se recupera instantaneamaente al ver a rin en bragas! XD ¿¡No lo has notado ya?, hojoojojo, gracias por el comentario, la verdad, siento que mis lime son muy….rapiditos y….vergonsosos (me da cosa escribir esto o_o, me da vergüenza escribir limes XD, y lemmons Ovo pero bueno, algún dia tenia que llegar a ese extremo –v-) ¡LA IRA ASESINA DE PLANETAS DE RIN!, Lily no dijo nada, ams bien digamos, "Se quedo en shock" Jajaja, es como ver a tu hija haciando un streap dance…te quedas como…¿¡WTF! Y no haces nada, solo..miras O.o, digamos que, subliminalmente, Lily estuvo echa para gustar (¿?) a la mayoría le gusta lily, ¡Lily mayoría ama a Lily de este fic! Jojojo nunca me espere eso XD, Sobre lod e Len ¡Tienes razón!, voy a comunicárselo XD

**Hachune-chan01:**NOOO, lo echo esta echo!, ajjaajaj, Rinto aquí vamos!, de seguro aparece en el capitulo siguiente jojo…, si, Len es un aprovechadooo, un pervertido aprovechadooo (aunque eso no molesta (¿?)

**Paula:**En ese y este NO, epro el siguiente **se centrara en LILY, LUKA Y RINTO**, digamos ¿Qué onda de sus vidas?, bien, en el siguiente explica (algunas cosas importante, no se abstengan de leer claro esta), ¡Bien dicho paula!, no hay que ser malas personas XD, a menos que…no XD…Si la perdona, ya veremos….ya veremooss..*aura sospechosa*

**Draco**: Pues, no se que ara Len ._. (lindo comentario viniendo de la que hace el fic) bien, en realidad ya se lo que hace pero…..si quieres saber, ¡Lo sabrás en la próxima sesión! (solo podría decirte que no es muy linda reacción), ¡Buena reflexión!, igual, en el próximo capitulo sabras…(¡Ho dios mio!, siento que me leen la mente XD), es algo parecido, muy muuuy parecido… digamos, casi le atinas…pero nop XD…..Y..Y….¡Y yo espero tu próximo review! Jeje XD

**Lalamaria21**:En muuuuy fondo, No XD, y sobre lo del lenxmiku, extingirlo, lo dudo, pero borrarlo de las primeras puede que si XD, Ho dios mio, podre tortura, ¿¡6 a 12:30!, yo que tu me suicido -_-

**sugA:**Jajaja, lo de Lily, me inspire en esa típica escena pero…¡poniéndola mas al estilo Lily!, Hooo cumpli tu pedido de la premonición (de una forma extraña XD), ¿¡Querias premonición!, ¡Hay tienes premonición!, Haaa, lo de descubrir se te viene bien ._., deverias dedicarte a eso XD *la detective sugA a aparecido!* y yaa…no se que poner ._.

Bien, aquí vamos con el rincón de curiosidades, pondré una curiosidad del fic según capitulo (hasta que se me acaben XD)

**¿Sabían que Seeu hubiera sido la madre de Rin, Lily la prometida de Len, y Luka la psicóloga/madrastra de Len?**

Ha que no se lo esperaban, todo seria distinto jeje XD, pero bueno, por cosas del destino Lily fue Lily, Luka, Luka y Seeu, Seeu XDXD

¡Nos leemos pronto! (si es que no me quitan la PC )

P.d: **KYYA ME ENCANTA MI IMAGEN DE PERFIL**, Jeje, solo quería decirlo :3


	24. Mírate al espejo

**Vocaloid no me pertenece...(lastimeramente..no..)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Rinto pov)<strong>

-Haaagg, que molestia..-Dije quejoso mientras acomodaba mi cabello frente a ese espejo amplio…¿Dónde vivo?, Vivo en mi casa, mi hogar, ¿Soy médico recuerdan?, una casa...Muy, muy grande, digamos, que pertenecer a la familia Kunimirā Me ha regalado mucho beneficio, sirvientes, cocineros, hasta mucamas que vienen a despertarte con paciencia

¿Qué hago en la mafia entonces?

Jeje, no es muy difícil de adivinar, El ser médico me ha ayudado mucho, tengo que admitirlo, pero otra cosa que me ha ayudado es la Mafia, claro está, Mafias callejeras, No es algo realmente serio, pero tampoco algo que puedas dejar en alto…La forma de ingresar no es nada fácil, tienes que someterte a pruebas, y si logras pasarlas, es ley del Don si entras o no…Por suerte, Meiko –Que en paz descanse— Me ha dejado entrar a su grupo, en especial por ser médicos, ahorraría trabajo en llamar a la ambulancia, y más por el lado de que, no tendrían que ir a hospitales, en los cuales conocen sus caras perfectamente y podrían llamar a policías para arrestarlos

Ese era el primer punto..El segundo

Dentro de los Lobos, había algo inalcanzable para mí,..Al principio deseaba entrar a la mafia de los lobos, pero el Don no me dejo, ya que, para el momento de querer entrar, estaba en mitad de mis estudios, ¿Muy joven para ser medico?, puede ser…

Bien, Como me dijo un joven dentro de ese lugar "El Don actual, es muy terco", me di cuenta al notar que, este no dejaba a su nieto entrar ni al lugar, me cruce con él una vez…¿Me creerían si lo digo?, Lobo…

Un pequeño pillo, Mayor que yo por un año pero al mismo tiempo un débil cobarde…Digamos, yo tendría 14 al empezar mis estudios….—¿Un poco temprano?, no, lo dudo como para un súper dotado como yo..¿Ya lo mencione antes?, ¿No..? Ha, perdona—Así que Lobo en ese entonces tendría unos,…15 años, lo verías y no lo creerías, Estaba encorvado en una esquina de la habitación, mientras esperaba ser llamado por "Esa puerta" para ser evaluado, se inclinaba y se acunaba él solo, Luego, se levanto de esa posición y se sentó a mi lado..Podía ver sus ojos con ojeras y su mirada parecía la de un moribundo, al notar mi intensa mirada volteo a verme, casi me asuste al verle, pero luego entablo conversación conmigo

-¿Evaluación?-Yo moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo, el prosiguió-Yo también…Solo que, es la octava vez….-

-¿Octava?, perdona, no quiero ser molesto pero…¿Qué hacen allí adentro?-Lobo, bien, en ese momento no podría ser llamado "Lobo", en ese momento solo sería un cachorro…Solo..Suspiro

-Te golpean y ven hasta cuando puedes aguantar, Si aguantas hasta el final, el Don vera tu estado y si es estable, te dejara entrar…-En ese momento trague saliva..¿Qué aria yo, si no lastimaría ni a una mosca?, solo...la curaría..-Yo deseo entrar…-Veía sus ojos sin vida…Parecía mirar el piso un poco desilusionado, su pecho se expandía y contraía de una forma lenta y torturante

-Se puede saber…¿el porque?-Lobo me miro una vez más antes de ser llamado del otro lado de "Esa puerta"

-Venganza…Dulce y fría venganza….-Luego se elevo de su asiento mientras caminaba graciosamente hacia la puerta, volteo una última vez para mirarme y sonreír de una forma comprensiva-Ojala logres entrar, chamaco..-Volvió a voltear y se adentro a esa sala…

Creo que me desvié….Bien, nadie quiere saber él cuando conocí a Lobo por primera vez, estaba hablando sobre….sobre…Creo que era por la razón de entrar, si, era eso..Mi razón, se resume en una sola palabra…

**Lenka**

Lenka Doijo, Mi…."Razón de existir" como dicen los enamorados acaramelados..Ella era una antigua amiga, la cual se había mudado de el país, justo al momento de desparecer de mi vida, me entere de que le amaba, bien dicho para la típica frase de "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", Bien, decidí ser medico ya que un día, Lenka me dijo que era su sueño, solo que no podía cumplirlo, ya que no tenía "Mucho cerebro" según ella decía…Así que decidí hacerlo realidad por ella…

Un día me entere de que volvió, pero al encontrarla fue por un rumor esparcido…."Lenka volvió, y es de la mafia de los Lobos dorados", Por eso mismo, decidí entrar, para poder estar con ella, y mis sospechas fueron borradas al cruzar "Esa puerta", ella estaba al lado de Lobo…parecía haber pasado..El Don parecía frustrado..Se acariciaba la sien, me adentre con un poco de miedo ya que la mirada de todos se clavaron en el "Recién llegado"

-¡Hee, chamaco!, suerte…-El grito de Lobo se presento en toda la habitación, me saludaba mientras Lenka se apoyaba en su hombro, eso me pego mal…¿Qué hacia apoyándose en él?, Lenka miraba desinteresada el suelo, al elevar la mirada y encontrarse conmigo, su mirada se torno de sorpresa, para luego volver a mirar el suelo, eso me dolió

No hay nada más que decir, me dieron la golpiza de mi vida, y al despertar, estaba en un hospital…

Me entere por allí, que Lenka era la amante de Lobo…Algo en mi exploto, lo sigue haciendo…Por eso, me uní al equipo contrario de los lobos….

Como ya dije, Meiko fue muy buena, hasta me enseño como usar armas, bombas…muchos..Artefactos, ¡Hasta como asesinar a alguien usando una cuchara!, ¿asombroso no?...Luego de estar un año en la Mafia, empezó a gustarme más, ya no lo veía como un mecanismo de "Venganza" sino de "Diversión", pero me entere que los Lobos atacarían nuestra base…Podría ver a Lenka…

Seré seco y simple….no me gusta mucho explicar ese día…Entraron, golpearon, dispararon, secuestraron y…..lo mismo, repetido unas 5 veces….

Ese Día..Lobo mato a Lenka..

¿Lo explico?, perdona si lloro…

Golpes, golpes y mas golpes, pero, entre correr y escabullirme de esa masa de personas.. me tope con Lenka…Ella me miro unos instantes y…me abrazo, diciendo que me extrañaba y que le perdonara por lo que había hecho, Le perdone rápidamente ya que, no era un lugar para estar abrazándose y pidiendo disculpas..Nos apartamos y Lobo se presento…

-Ho, siento interrumpir su muestra de afecto….-Luego elevo esa pistola hacia mí, entonces Lenka se interpuso en el medio…

-¡No dejare que le mates!-Luego me miro de reojo y volvió a enfrentarlo-¡Tendrás que pasar por delante de mi si quieres hacerlo!-Lobo solo elevo los hombros y disparo, Lenka cayó al suelo, mientras intentaba recapacitar lo que estaba pasando, Luego, yo también caí al suelo, son un agobiante dolor en mi pecho izquierdo, al caer, sentí como caía sobre el cuerpo de Lenka…podía escuchar sus lagrimas, Lobo se acerco y susurro palabras las cuales pude escuchar…

-Ya no te necesito, ya encontré a la mujer que quiero….y…No eres Tú…-Luego se levanto y grito un "¡Bye bye!" antes de irse como si nada, sentí que en ese momento, no habría vuelta atrás, con toda mi fuerza, me aparte de arriba de Lenka, para no agobiarle más….Mire su rostro, lleno de dolor, ella me miraba también

-Es el…fin..-Pronuncio mientras agarraba mi camisa manchada

-Sabes Lenka…-Intente entablar una conversación, para no ponerla nerviosa…Ya no había vuelta atrás..era el fin..su fin…-Te amo…Con locura…-Lenka rio y empezó a llorar mas desesperadamente

-Lo..lo siento…yo…-

-Shh…-Le frene para que no hable, ella abrió los ojos y me miro luego sonrió..

-En…en otra vida será…-Luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos..-En otra vida, me enamorare de tí…y seremos felices…Para siempre..-Luego cayo para no volver a pronunciar nada mas, en ese instante, un gran llanto me inundo de pies a cabeza, no por el dolor de la bala incrustada en mi, si no por, por Lenka….ya no podría…yo..

¿Estoy llorando?, ha…te dije que me disculparas si lo hacía…

Cerré los ojos y desperté en un hospital, pero con otra noticia…

La bala de Lobo me traspaso todo el pulmón…y tuvieron que extirparlo, ahora, decidí devolverle todo lo que me hizo….

Intente buscar su paradero, no lo encontraba por ningún lado…Parecía una fea rata de calle, se escabullía quien sabe por dónde…hasta que, entro un paciente grave y…no era nada más ni nada menos que…"Oyosōtta" Lennard..Tenía ganas de gritar que ese no era su apellido, pero, de seguro era para cubrirlo…Desde ese día, intente lograr mi objetivo de quitarle todo lo que tenia, Pido, no me odien, pero…su pulmón podía ser salvado, con Mucho, mucho tratamiento…pero, se lo extirpe…que sienta, que sienta el dolor de ser una carga inútil, el dolor de no ser el mismo por un miserable y simple pulmón.. Luego, al terminar de operar, decidí decirle que "Todo estaba bien" a esa niñata que esperaba afuera…Al salir, una frase del pasado volvió..

_"ya encontré a la mujer que quiero"_

¿Sera esa niñata?, mis sospechas fueron comprobadas al ver que se cara casi se pone roja de la ira al ver que le bese, esto estaría bueno, ¿Y si ahora le quito a lo único que le queda?, buen trato…

Venganza…Dulce y fría venganza….

**(Luka pov)**

-Ha que sueño-Dije mientras me estiraba, me senté derecha en el sillón y prendí el televisor, el pijama color rosa que llevaba puesto me molestaba un poco, pero no era de importar...Mire un rato el canal de maternidad, pero de la nada, mis pensamientos me absorbieron, logrando que quitara atención a esta..

¿Habrá servido?, ¿Me abran creído?, espero que ese 26 de diciembre haya hecho algo bueno…

Me levante de el sillón y me dirigí hacia el baño, me detuve frente al espejo completo* y me mire detenidamente…

Os contare un secreto…..No sé si estoy embarazada…

La verdad…No lo sé….Esto confundida…¿Lo estoy?...Os diré otra cosa, ya que me caen muy bien…

Len me dijo que sería mi trabajo…¿Qué cosa?, Cuidarme…El me dice que no es lo mismo con condón así que…Me dio el trabajo a mí de cuidarme….

Otra cosa, tengo otra cosa que decir…Descontinué la pastilla, bueno, digamos, hace unos meses…Pero como Len se accidento y perdió un pulmón…bueno…Nunca…Nunca tome en cuenta el estar embarazada…Nunca me lo aseguraron bien…Pero, por ese malestar inesperado y "El paquete" de Lily….Me hicieron sospechar…

-Bien Luka, es hora…-Deje de mirarme en ese espejo y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, abrí un pequeño cajoncito de adentro de mi ropero, y saque el test que Lily me dio antes…..Si, si…ya os dije, no estoy segura…pero al ver esa "Gran oportunidad" para que Len se centre aunque sea UN POCO en mi…no podía desaprovecharla..¿Quién lo haría?, decidme egoísta, no me importa, Me fui caminando hacia el baño y bueno, censurare esto, es vergonzoso….

Deje el test sobre el lavamanos mientras me las lavaba, luego me dirigí a la cocina para buscar un tentempié..Abrí el refrigerador y saque una lata de atún, luego, termine de comerla y fui al baño lamiéndome los dedos, entre y agarre el test para verlo detenidamente…

-Es…-Deje caer el test mientras me cubría la boca para no gritar muy fuerte-Positivo…-¡Ho dios mío!, inmediatamente fui a la sala y cogí el teléfono, marque el numero celular de Len, sin importar si gastaba demasiado dinero y llame..Espere, Luego contestaron

-¿Si?-Inmediatamente grite las palabras que tenía mi corazón

-¡Estoy embarazada ¿lo sabías?-Len tardo en contestar, un poco confuso

-Sí, ya..Lo sé….¿Por qué?-

-¡Si estoy embarazada!, Estoy embarazada si, sii, si…-Canturree felizmente mientras Len parecía confundido

-Ya..Lo sé..-

-Solo quería recordártelo, ¡adiós!-Luego colgué y empecé a saltar de alegría, a correr, a tirar almohadones, a desordenar todo mi departamento de pies a cabeza, me senté a la fuerza en el sillón y mire un rato el canal, los tiernos y lindos bebes que pasaban en el me enternecían

-¡KYYAA!, ¡KYAAA!-Gritaba de alegría mientras revoleaba un almohadón-¡Quiero que mi bebe sea así!-Luego me levante aun con el almohadón en las manos, y lo acune entre mis brazos..-Como serias…Mmm ¿Pelo rosa?, ¿Pelo rubio?...-Luego acaricie el almohadón…-Espero, suave como la piel de tu padre….-Luego apreté un poco en un lugar del almohadón, hundiéndole..-Una naricita pequeña y redondita como la mía…-Luego delinee un poco más arriba-Espero…los ojos de tu Papá-Luego lo estruje con fuerza…-Y todo su carácter y el mío..y ¡Haaay!-

Luego lo solté para no asfixiar a "Mi bebe", deje caer el almohadón en el suelo y me fui corriendo al baño…Me mire en el espejo…-**¡SOY TAAAN FELIZZ!**-Nunca había gritado como en ese momento, luego, me puse de perfil y me observe, coloque mis manos en mi barriga y empecé a acariciarla…,Como si eso, pudiera hacerla crecer..

-Espero que seas niña….Aunque…un niño no sería nada malo Jeje…-Luego seguí observándome en el espejo, imaginándome con una gran barriga..-Espero que mi figura no desaparezca…-Me comente un poco triste, pero, ahora eso no importaba-¡Pero eso que importa!, **¡VOY A SER MADRE!**-Luego, Salí corriendo del baño y volví a desordenar mi departamento, para poder descargar la felicidad que sentía, volví a sentarme en el sillón, descansando un poco, luego empecé a tocar mi barriga mientras decía muchos nombres…

-Si es niña…Ai Una niña que traerá **amor**, Akari Mi pequeña **luz**, Akemi **Brillante** como su padre..**y hermosa** como yo-Reí un poco por la superioridad de ese comentario..- Akira Una pequeña muy **alegre**, Chieko Una niña que nos traerá **mil**es de **bendiciones**.., Cho una bella y elegante **mariposa**, Dai **Grandiosa**, como su Papá, Etsuko una **niña** que viene **del cielo**, como un angel…Hikari una brillante estrella que traerá **Luz**-Me detuve a respirar, ¿Cuántos nombres tenía en la cabeza?, Eran, muchos….-¿Qué tal Himeko?...Si..eso…Mi querida **princesa**…O puede ser..Yushiko?, Tan **buena** como su madre…bueno, un poco Jeje….-

Luego mi mente se puso a recolectar nombres de niños, nunca pensé en tener un niño, así que, nunca pensé en nombres, pero, no tardaron en aparecer..-Hiroshi me gusta…Un niño muuuy **generoso**…También puede ser Kei..Un niñito muy **respetuoso** con su madre y padre…¡O Kichi!, Un niño **generoso** que ayuda a los que le necesitan…Si es rubio…¡Kin!, con cabellos color **oro**...¡Le quedara Takeshi!, un pequeñín que al crecer será un **hombre** tan** fuerte** como su padre..O Taro..Ya que es el **primer hijo** de Len..-Luego Rei un poco..-Primer hijo…de Él..y mío…-

La felicidad volvió a surgir, mientras me levantaba y saltaba, mientras festejaba y desordenaba cosas..-**¡ME VA A COSTAR ORDENAR ESTO DESPUES!, ¡¿PERO QUE IMPORTA!-**

**(Lily pov)**

-Uff… Este Len..-me senté en una de las sillas y me puse a pensar..¿Qué es lo que ara Len?, todo esto de Luka lo movió de pies a cabeza..Tendrá que ser menos irresponsable y ponerse los pantalones de una vez..Además….la persona que ama,…no es más que mi hija…Su prima…Después de todo…yo no tengo problema..Porque..yo también cometí incesto…así que…No hay nada malo, por lo menos para mí…

_"Mírate en el espejo..¿Te gusta lo que ves?, si no…piensa en lo que hiciste mal y podrías remediar"_

La frase "Sabia" de Lucy cruzo mi mente…sabía que no era por "Coincidencia", así que me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación, me senté en ese pequeño mueble de maquillaje y me mire en el espejo frente de mi…

-¿Si me gusta lo que veo?, Pues..Claro..Soy yo….¡Yo me amo!, ¡¿cómo no va a gustarme lo que veo, si estoy viendo un ángel?-Luego seguí viéndome, estaba sonriendo…Era yo, pero.."Algo" faltaba..-Luki…-En dos días seria su funeral….tendría que verlo, tan frio, tan silencioso…tan…Triste..-Luki…-Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y me derrumbe en el piso, mientras lloraba y me recargaba en el mueble…-¡Luki!...Yo…¿Por qué sonrió si soy tan infeliz sin ti? –Trague saliva mientras respiraba pesadamente

-Si, por Rin…Pero..Es tan difícil Luki…es muy..Torturante..-Luego empecé a llorar desesperadamente, mientras me volvía a sentar con la mirada en el suelo…-No sabes lo doloroso que es….sonreír sintiéndote vacía por dentro…-Apoye una de mis manos en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho..-Fingir todos los días….para que Rin no me vea triste, porque, si me ve triste…ella estará triste también-Luego eleve la mirada encontrándome con una yo….desaliñada y con el maquillaje corrido…-No me gusta lo que veo…-Luego apoye una de mis manos en el vidrio-¡Odio lo que estoy viendo!-Apreté mi puño y lo azote contra el mueble, mientras lloraba..

_"Sonríe para mi"_

Una frase la cual nunca había escuchado paso por mis oídos…Deje de llorar, esa voz que tanto deseaba escuchar..Esa voz que amaba..

-Intentare…-Eleve mi rostro y me mire una vez más, extendí mi mano hacia unos papelitos y me limpie las lagrimas y el maquillaje con el, tire los papelitos en un cesto a mi lado, luego agarre un cepillo y empecé a peinar mi cabello, el cual estaba un poco mojado y despeinado, al terminar me mire..-Empiezo a tener arrugas Luki…-Luego me toque a un lado de mi ojo para sentir unas ondulaciones en este…-Me estoy volviendo vieja Luki..-Luego me recosté en el respaldo viendo el techo, dejando caer mis brazos en los costados -¡Y La maldita de Rin aun no me da nietos!-Grite y luego sonreí con todas mis fuerzas…Volví a mirarme en el espejo…

-Ahora si me gusta lo que veo…-Luego me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, con toda mi gloria en el cielo…-Ho, ya me descargue..-Luego me senté en una de las sillas-Joder…¿Cuándo dejaran de besarse y bajaran a charlar un rato conmigo?-Comente mientras miraba a las escaleras…Luego recordé algo.-¡Si..!, dicen que si repito algo Tres veces, esa cosa se cumplirá, tal como las brujas y sus hechizos..-Luego me enderece y extendí mis brazos-Rin me dará nietos…Rin me dará Nietos…Rin me dará ¡NIETOOS!-Luego pensé un rato mas, y volví a extender mis brazos..-Las palomitas de maíz vendrán a charlar conmigo.. Las palomitas de maíz vendrán a charlar conmigo.. Las palomitas de maíz vendrán a charlar conmigo-Al ver que ninguna de las dos cosas que mencione no pasaban..volví a repetirlo con algo más simple…-Arrugas No…Arrugas No…¡Arrugas No!-Luego Len entro por la puerta principal, voltee a verlo, estaba desaliñado, y parecía que tenía el alma en la boca..Muchas hojas de árbol, estaban enredadas en su cabello

-Hola…-Dijo respirando rápidamente

-¿Qué sucedió?-Respondí mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a su lado..

-¡Tu hija me tiro por la ventana!, ¡Luego aterrice de lleno en un árbol y me partí los huevos!-En ese momento me dieron ganas de reír, pero la seria cara de Len, no parecía de broma, como si, se los hubiera despedazado..-¡Luego agonice Tres minutos en el suelo, porque me caí de cabeza Y mis huevos no existían más!-Le ayude a entrar, y también a tomar asiento, luego busque el botiquín de arriba de la mesa de la cocina y lo abrí…Len me miro indeciso

-No te vendare las bolas…-Le aclare "Su duda" que de seguro seria esa

-Haa..-Comento un poco aliviado mientras miraba a otro lado

-¿Porqué hizo eso?-Luego él se quito el abrigo

-Estábamos en una pelea de almohadas…-Una gran gota de sudor recorrió mi cabeza…¿Solo por eso?-Ha si…ahora se supone que…"Mi hijo" es un perro inexistente..-

-¡¿Qué?-¿Desde cuándo?, ¡pero!..Hay no entiendo nada…

-Sí, Rin escucho nuestra charla y entonces le dije que yo tenía un cachorro y entonces…-Le calle pegándole en la cabeza..

-¡Ni pienses que te comprare un perro!-Len en ese instante izo un puchero

-Por favor…¡Uno de la calle!, ¡Cualquiera!-Dijo mirándome con su carita de perro mojado

Supongo que tendré que buscar mis ahorros..

**-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-**

**¿No se esperaban lo del perro no? Jaja, yo tampoco._. bueno, en realidad si XD**

**Todos los nombres que dijo Luka, pueden elegir uno de esos, depende de las elecciones, será el sexo del bebe de Len XD (si muchos elijen "Kei" el bebe será niño XD)o si no, pueden darme sus nombres, en personal, me gustaron mucho esos, y no puedo elejiiir XD (Complejo Luka tal vez? XD)**

**El significado de los nombres esta en negrita :D**

**El pasado de Rintooo woooo **

**Fans odiando y compadeciéndose de Rinto en 3..2..1**

**Jeje…Bueno..y no se que mas decir…bien, a contestar :D**

**sugA: Si, a mi también me pareció corto, epro bueno, minimo es algo no?, además subi un capitulo hoy..solo fue…bueno…ni siquiera pasaron tres días XD, esper que no te quejes!...¿Lees rápido?, es un poco extraño, después de todo, cuando leees rápido (me pasa a veces) me pierdo algunos detalles, pero bueno :) Lo de Len borracho me divirtió un poco XD, no thak you!, jaja osea…estamos escuchándote ¡Tu estas cantando!, ho por dios -_-..Ya leiste el por que se lo tomo bien XD, ¡Cachorro a la vista!, pobre Lily jaja…tendrá que comprar un cachorro y tendrá que dejarlo en su casa jaja…¡Las curiosidades son geniales (¿?)**** Haaa, lo siento u_uU, la imagen la encontré en zero-chan y****…de tan emocionada que estaba me la guarde y no me guarde la pagina u_uU, pero bueno, si logro encontrarla te la doy!**

**Draco: Hoo, cuando recibo tus reviews me siento alagada (es que recibí uno de sesskagome y también envio una critica, pero de una forma cruda ****–te ve solo lo malo—)En cambio tu "criticas" pero ves lo bueno!, Haaa..-v- *liberando su ser*, Y la gran respuesta es ¡ESCUSA TONTAAA! Jaja, Len es el ser mas irresponsable que vi en mi vida O-O**

**Hachune-Chan01:Tienes razón -_-, y no..por este capitulo Len y Rinto no se encuentran -_-, pero por l menos sabemos el motivo de su ****"venganza" y odio a Len XD**

**Paula: Y el premio de "Aguantar a Len" del año ess paraaa (Participantes, Rin, Lily y Kaito (¿?)) LIILYYYY! *Lily se para y se limpia las lagrimas, AGARRA EL TROFEO* -¡No saben lo orgullosa que estoy de aguantar a Len!-*Len se levanta enojado-¡Hey!-**

**Neko: "Querida Neko, la verdad, no sé como remediar tu problema, si fuera Kira lo aria, pero solo soy una simple psicóloga..Con cariño Seeu", Bien, se me ocurrió luego de leerle la historia de caperucita roja a mi primita (4 años) y me quede pensando "¿Qué pasaría si la historia la paso a Vocaloid?" y luego de cambiar algunas cosas, ponerle profesión a Rin Len, Lily y los demás, (personalidad también XD) empecé el fic, Buenoo..me inspiro de ideas nuevas, cosas que pasan en la vida cotidiana (o no mucho ._.) cosas que deseo (madre loocaa XD) y amigos/as que alegran mis días, y cosas graciosas que hacemos (yo-friends)Lily está inspirada en una amiga en especial (Triana XD…BFF)Pero la odia un poco (dice que su voz es de vieja ._.)****y también me leo varias versiones del cuento para inspirarme (y mas en una investigación profunda con mi profesor de literatura ._. (trauma )La madre era una mujer común, La abuela era prost. Caperucita Tmb y el lobo era un hombre aprovechado ._.), y eso OvO**

**Lalamaria: ****…(Sin comentarios..)**

**Dekki: Si, hace mucho, que suerte que dejaste de ser tan flojo XD..SOBRE EL BEBE….bueno, eso lo elije la gente (WTF?)**

**Marie:See..pero en general, que tu mama te cache haciendo "esas cosas" ¡No importa quien sea te quieres moriiir! XD..RinplusLen XDXD…feliz dia atrasadisimo de la mujer igualmente!, o sii.. GO-LO-SOOOOO….jaja XD, ¿Novela?, nunca lo vi asi ._., nunca ganare dinero con esto XDXD, goloso precoz XD ese termino queda bien XD jaja..Y..no…Rin no esta muy clara todavía…hasta el dia en que diga "¡YO AMO A LEN Y SE QUE LO AMO POR QUE LO AMO!" hay puede ser..(o hasta que eso pasa y luego pasen varios meses y se confiese XD)**

**Curiosidad del capítulo:**

**Li iba a ser gay****…pero decidí no hacerlo, para no traumar a Len mas de lo que esta..(Convivir con un gay, siendo tu hombre o.-)**

**¡Bye...Bye****!**


	25. Okami

**(Len pov)**

Salimos de casa junto a Lily, dejándole a Rin la escusa de…"Iremos a buscar a mi "Hijo" Ya volvemos" Espero que me halla creído, y no sepa que ahora mismo vamos a Comprar a mi "Hijo"

-Por favor Len…-Voltee a mirar a Lily mientras miraba a la puerta que decía "Casa de mascotas", Lily me miro con la suplica en sus ojos-Que sea uno barato…-Casi se larga a llorar al ver mi risa

-No Lily, la idea es…quererlo, simplemente-Lily me miro un poco confundida, le dirigí una mirada moleta ya que la puerta automática se abría y cerraba, ya que cuando esta se cerraba, Lily se movía para que vuelva a abrirse, agarre su mano y le obligue a entrar

-H-Hola..-Concluyo nerviosa hacia el hombre que leía un periódico, sentado, parecía atender a las peticiones, el hombre bajo el periódico y nos miro, mientras se descubrían sus vendas y pelo violeta…

-Si…¿Que desea?-Completo un poco molesto, se notaba en el grave timbre de voz usado

-Venimos a adoptar a un perrito…cachorro si es posible..-El hombre se levanto d mala gana y nos dirigió hacia una sala, llena de pequeños "Cuadraditos", como así decirlo, para ser preciso, eran muchas jaulas, diseñadas una encima de la otra, El hombre se fue dejándonos solo a Lily y a mí..

-Supongo que eso sería un "Valla y pase" ¿No?-Comente a Lily mientras me adentraba a la sala y miraba a cada cachorro que se encontraba dentro, Lily también entro y empezó a observar…Los miraba a todos, eran todos…esponjosos y suplicantes –Si, saben de lo que hablo, te miran con esa carita de "Ayúdame" y hacen que caigan a sus pies—Ninguno me agradaba, aunque, a veces un sentimiento de angustia, por el llevarme a uno y que el resto se queden solos, me embriagaba…pero no tenía que dejarme llevar por la culpa, Lily seguía viendo unos cachorros, yo mire a una jaula, el perro era blanco, y ruloso, acerque m dedo, y este inmediatamente me gruño, aparte este un poco enojado mientras sacaba la lengua al perro

-¡Oye Len!, ¡vete decidiendo!-Lily me grito desde el otro lado de la larga habitación, una gran curiosidad me irrumpió al pensar "¿habrá algún perro en lo más profundo de aquí?", decidí apagar mis dudas, y me dirigí corriendo hacia la otra punta de la habitación, al llegar pare de golpe ya que si no la pared me pegaría en las narices, voltee a ver a las jaulas, no parecía haber ninguno..Empecé a retirarme, hasta que un pequeño e insignificante ladrido logro que me detenga

-¿Hee…?-Volví al antiguo lugar y volví a ver las jaulas detenidamente, hasta que el ladrido volvió a escucharse, detecte que provenía de abajo..Me incline para ver si podía llegar a notarlo sin arrodillarme, no….nada..Suspire molesto y me arrodille, mire hacia adentro de las jaulas, no parecía haber nada…pero el ladrido volvió a escucharse, haciendo que encuentre su paradero

Un pequeño perro sucio..

-Que…¿Qué haces hay?-Ese perro me dio lastima..Un..Poco, abrí la jaula y lo retire, podía escuchar como los pasos de Lily se dirigían hacia aquí, no importo, mire un poco mejor al pequeño cachorro….difícilmente pude distinguir que era de un color blanco, ya que estaba demasiado sucio como para notarlo bien-¿Quien…No podría adoptarte?-Mire a la cara del cachorro, parecía asustado…-¿Quien pudo haberte olvidado aquí?-Me levante de mi lugar y mire fijamente al cachorro..Este me suplicaba con la mirada, de que no le hiciera nada malo…

-¿Ya te decidiste..?-Dijo Lily mientras me miraba fijamente..

-Si…-Lily volvió a mirar más detenidamente al perrito…

-¿Ese….saco sucio de huesos?-Mire mas fijamente, sus costillas podían ser notadas, parecía no haber comido….Pero el comentario de Lily me pareció más una ofensa..

-Te encerrare a ti en una caja sin comida ni agua por más de una semana, luego veré si no eres un saco sucio de huesos…-Le conteste secamente mientras sostenía al cachorro como a un bebe, ya que parecía hacerle daño al agarrarle por debajo de la costilla

-Ok..Te entiendo…-Contesto enfadada mientras volteaba y se dirigía a la salida, conmigo detrás, al llegar a la "Caja de pago" , hicimos los papeles necesarios para adoptarlo, dejaba que Lily se encargara de ello mientras yo miraba fijamente al perro..Parecía, no ser muy "Cachorro" que digamos, solo, parecía ser de más de 2 meses…Sus dientes estaban desarrollados—Para mi suerte, no quiero que sea una molestia darle de comer—

Ese perro, solo y sin nadie…me hacia recordar a mí…a mí yo del pasado que fue olvidado en una esquina llena de polvo, mientras, ladraba en bajo volumen, para ver si alguien me hallaba…

Y aun así no lo hacían, hasta que…Rin….

-¡Oye!-Lily me sobresalto…-Odio cuando me ignoras….-Luego saco un fajo de billetes y los deposito en la mesa-Listo..¡Tu perro!-Concluyo mientras agarraba los papeles firmados y se iba de mala gana , yo le seguí…

-¡Escúchame Lily!-Lily freno y dio media vuelta…-No creo que si es "Mi hijo", tenga que estar tan….sucio…¿No?-Lily bufo mientras daba otra media vuelta y me ignoraba

-Lo bañas en casa…-Eso no servía…Bufe mientras miraba al pequeño cachorro..

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte…-

* * *

><p>-¡Ya lleg…!-Le frene la palabra a Lily mientras tapaba su boca…-¡Mmmm!-Quejo mientras intentaba sacar mi mano<p>

-No le digas que llegamos, primero quiero bañarlo…-Lily se rindió mientras mostraba una cara fastidiada, le solté y se dirigió adentro, yo fui por mi parte, hacia el baño, mientras taponaba el escape del lavamanos y abría las llaves del agua fría y caliente al mismo tiempo, para que el resultado sea un agua templada, El pequeño cachorro me miraba atemorizado….

Hasta que una pequeña pregunta, pero aun así importante, surgió..-¿Cómo podrías llamarte?-Dije mientras colocaba al cachorro adentro del lavamanos lleno de agua…-¿Hakushiro?-El perrito pareció ofenderse…-Ok..¿Entonces qué quieres?-Me estire un poco para alcanzar un paquete de champú, lo abrí, y deje un poco de contenido en mi mano, luego la pase por el cachorro frotando un poco fuerte, para que la espuma se formara…Pude sentir su desnutrición, la forma en que sus pequeños huesos podían ser notados, Ahora, otra insignificante cosa que paso desapercibida, pero que era MUY importante, llego a mi mente

¡Maldición!, ¿Si era mi "Hijo", ¿Por qué ha de estar tan desnutrido?

-Me estás dando problemas….-Limpie toda la espuma que pudiera quedar en su pelaje y cerré el grifo, retire la toalla que había en el pasamanos y le seque con esta, vi como su pelaje se expandía, hasta volverse un pompón color blanco….-¡Bien!, así no se notara tanto! ¿No? –El cachorro seguía asustado…-Tranquilo…no te are daño…después de todo, tu evolución paso por mi-Comente gracioso haciéndole referencia a mi apodo…

-¿Ya está Len?-Pregunto Lily en un susurro mientras miraba a la pequeña bolita blanca que tenia entre mis brazos…

-Si….más o menos….falta..Un nombre..-Lily suspiro resignada

-¡Las cosas que me haces hacer Len!, Adoptar a un cachorro y darle nombre en un solo día….-Iba a reclamarle algo obvio, pero ella me freno

-Ya sé que adoptar y dar un nombre es una cosa de hacer el mismo día..Pero…¡Hay sabes que!, ¡No dije nada!-Se quejo mientras pensaba…-¿Qué tal….Ōkami?-Cometo desinteresada mientras se iba a la cocina

-Ōkami…Lobo..-Comente mientras miraba al cachorro, a este no parecía impórtale el tener un nombre…solo miraba hacia todos lados…-Bien, te llamaras Ōkami hasta que tengas un nombre fijo…-Luego le deje en el suelo, para que camine e investigue todo lo que quiera..Pero no se movía, solo estaba echado en el suelo..-Haa..ya se…debes tener hambre-Fui corriendo hacia el refrigerador de la cocina y saque un poco de carne y pollo cocinado que había allí adentro…Volví corriendo hacia donde estaba Ōkami y le deje la comida en un lugar donde pueda verla….

-¿Qué haces?-Lily parecía molesta, voltee para verla un poco atemorizado…

-Pues…le doy de comer….- Lily inmediatamente se arrodillo y empezó a cortar en pedacitos el pollo

-¡Si es así de grande no lo comerá!-Grito molesta mientras seguía con su trabajo…en un instante pensé que iba a regañarme por darle pollo al perro, pero por suerte está Loca..Ōkami, Comía y comía, según Lily destrozaba el pollo, parecía que no había comido nunca en su vida, me levante y fui al refrigerador a buscar leche, para que beba algo, saque el paquete de leche y serví un poco en un contenedor de postres, luego fui hacia la sala y lo deje a un lado de Ōkami, este solo, seguía comiendo, turnándose de paso para beber un poco de leche y…continuar comiendo…

-¿Cuándo llegaron?-La voz de Rin penetro en el lugar…Voltee rápidamente, ella había cambiado su vestuario, ahora llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean apretado, mientras arriba llevaba un poleron de lana color negro, Lily parecía un poco nerviosa…

-Heem...Llegamos recién…-Mentí mientras cargaba a Ōkami, pude sentir su estomago lleno como una pelota, eso era una buena señal…o eso creo….

-¡Haaay que ternuraa!-Rin chillo como nunca pensé que podía hacerlo, luego, sin pedirme siquiera permiso, me arrebato a el cachorro de los brazos y empezó a acariciarlo mientras le inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, Ōkami no parecía incomodado por eso, mas bien, parecía que le agradaba…

-Pero qué diablos….Maldito perro faldero…-Me queje a voz alta al ver como se recostaba en el pecho de Rin, parecía mirarme con una expresión de "¡Jaja!, Mira donde estoy"

-Por algo habrá salido a su "Padre"-Comento Lily un poco molesta mientras me pegaba un débil codazo en el costado, luego se fue a la sala..

-Listo..Mucho amor..-Dije con la molestia a flor de piel, mientras intentaba despegar a ese perro faldero de Rin…

-¿Qué pasa Len?, acaso..-Dijo un poco suplicante..-¿O acaso será que…?-Esta vez, lo dijo un poco divertida, parecía que tenia la respuesta asegurada-¿No estarás celoso de un perrito?…¿O si Len?- Y si….tenia la respuesta asegurada

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Solo me molesta que le estés ahogando!-Grite un poco nervioso, haciendo comentario sobre la ubicación del perro..-Igual, no podrías ahogar a nadie con eso…-Dije para hacerle molestar, AMO hacerle molestar..

-Si claro…-No se enojo, cosa que me sorprendió demasiado..-Después de todo….-Fue bajando la voz de a poco..-Te éxito..Lo sé..-Esto lo dijo en un susurro, parecía que lo había dicho a ese tono para que no lo escuche, pero si lo escuche..Y...Tenía razón

-¿Qué?-Decidí hacer como que..Nunca escuche eso, quería ver si se retractaba de su frase

-¡He!..¡He!..¡¿Tecito o café?-respondió nerviosa mientras se iba a la cocina, yo le seguí el paso, casi pisándole los talones-¡Eso!, ¿Quieres Té o café?, quería hacer algo de beber y no sabía lo que querías beber así que…Bueno…-El comentario me divirtió, parecía que tenía todo planeado, pero por su nerviosismo parecía que no..

-Café..-Conteste para no dejarle con la palabra en la boca..

Rin dejo a Ōkami en el suelo, este se fue caminando para investigar la casa, antes de salir por la puerta, volteo y me miro unos momentos, luego chillo y siguió su camino, hasta que su peluda cola desapareció de mi punto de vista, Ignore ese hecho y me senté en una de la sillas, viendo como Rin iba y venía de aquí a allá

-Y….¿Soñaste algo?-Rin soltó un "Mmmm", dejo de hacer su trabajo y volteo a verme..

-Sí pero…era muy raro…¿Me ayudas?-Yo moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo, ella prosiguió..-Últimamente, tuve sueños Muuy raros…-Ella no quitaba su mirada de mi…eso me estaba inquietando un poco..-Cosas…que hablan…No veo que son…esta todo oscuro..-Alce una ceja, incitándola a proseguir…-Lo que soñé hoy…era una voz femenina…-Abrí un poco mis ojos mientras cruzaba de brazos y piernas..-_"Cuando todo oscurezca, será el final de los recuerdos"_…Eso dijo-Adopte una pose pensativa, mientras miraba el suelo, intentando saber el significado de eso…-Nada mas..me desperté…-Luego me miro enojada..-Contigo a mi lado, lo cual no fue nada cómodo…-Rei un poco, pero luego seguí concentrándome..Eso no tendría que ser casualidad-Lo que si era muy raro…La mujer tenía una voz muy parecida a la tuya..-Eso me perturbo, haciendo que elevara la mirada

-¿Parecida…?-Rin asintió un poco incomoda

-Era parecida a la tuya, solo que no era tan ronca y grave..-

**_"¡Deja de hablar!, ¡Me atormentas!"_**

-Relajada y angustiada…-

_"Ese peluche eres Tú"_

-¡Ya para!-Grite un poco enojado, mientras Rin silenciaba inmediatamente…-Ya…te entendí…-Me justifique mientras bajaba la mirada..-Cuando todo oscurezca…-Repetí un poco más tranquilo, Rin dio media vuelta y siguió haciendo el Café…-Cuando todo….oscurezca..-Inmediatamente, dirigí mi mirada a la tobillera que apareció misteriosamente esa noche de navidad…-Cuando todo…-La mayoría de los dientes de esta, estaban de un color gris oscuro, casi llegando a negro…-Oscurezca..-¿Hablara de mi tobillera?, Si habla de ella…¿Qué tiene que ver con los recuerdos?...

-Ya está..-Rin me quito de mi trance posando una taza de café en la mesa, haciendo un ruido seco…Yo tome esta y empecé a beber, estaba caliente, casi quemando mi lengua, pero aun así, seguí ingiriendo, al pasar por mi garganta, dejo un camino ardiente hasta mi estomago..

-¡Esta caliente!-Grito Rin mientras intentaba detenerme..Yo cedí y le mire

-No pasa nada…-Rin se levanto de su lugar, dejando la taza de café en la mesa y dirigiéndose a mi lado..

-¡Saca la lengua!-Obedecí instantáneamente, con una mirada seria, ella observo esta y luego se enderezo-Sera de Dios, ¡Len!-Luego se dirigió al refrigerador y saco de este un cubo de hielo, lo envolvió en un trapo y me lo entrego…

-¿Qué?-Dije un poco indeciso mientras lo tomaba

-Lámelo…-Volví a mirarle, para después obedecer..-Y..no dejes de hacerlo..-Rin volvió a sentarse mientras tomaba un poco de su Café..

-Cuéntame…-Rin elevo la mirada-Mas sobre tú dios…-La charla que tuve con Rin antes de navidad..Ella me dijo que su Dios era bueno y comprensivo…

-Bueno..No soy una gran religiosa..-Se rio un poco apenada por eso..-Pero..si puedo decir que él es bueno…-

-¿Qué tan bueno?-Rin dudo unos momentos..

-Como para perdonarte de todo….y quererte de todas maneras…-

-¿Aunque….hallas matado a centenares de personas…y acostado con la mitad de la población mundial…?-Rin silencio…-¿Aunque abuses sexualmente de uno de tus familiares?…,¿Aunque…Ames a uno de estos?-Rin no hacía nada más que respirar y permanecer en silencio…-Tú dios….¿sería capaz de perdonar y amar a alguien así?-

-Solo si te arrepientes verdaderamente…-Fue lo único que contesto…

-Me arrepiento, de todo..Menos…de lo ultimo…-El silencio se hizo presente como nunca…Yo lamia el cubo de hielo, mientras el café dejaba de largar humo…-Además…por más que intente..No puedo dejar de hacerlo…-Rin se sobresalto…Me levante de mi sitio y deje el cubo de hielo derritiéndose en la mesa…-Además..Para mí, tu Dios no existe..-Rin también se levanto del lugar cuando dije eso…

-¡Si que existe!-Esa terquedad de parte de Rin me hizo enojar…

-¿¡Puedes verlo!, ¡¿Le puedes oír?, ¿¡Acaso le tocaste alguna vez!-Conteste casi a los gritos mientras golpeaba la mesa

-¡No pero…!-Rin intento excusarse

-¡Entonces él no existe!-Todo permaneció en silencio unos momentos…

-Len…-Yo hice una seña afirmativa moviendo mi cabeza-Acaso…¿Tu puedes ver tu cerebro?...-Eso me izo confundir…Rin siguió…-¿tú puedes escuchar a tu cerebro hablar?, ¿Puedes tocar tu cerebro?-

-N-No…-Rin me miro enojada

-Entonces…tú cerebro no existe…-Luego, se fue corriendo rápidamente escaleras arriba mientras me dejaba parado en la cocina..

-Len, Len, Len…-La voz de Lily me perturbo, me vi media vuelta y le vi, estaba apoyada en el margen de la puerta-No hables con Rin sobre la religión, porque te terminara ganando…-Luego me miro…-Y si tuviera que escoger…entre tú y.."Su dios"-No quería escuchar la respuesta, así que me tape los oídos…Pude escuchar la voz tapada de Lily..-Ho..¿Qué sucede?, ¿Acaso no quieres escuchar a quien elegiría?-No moví ni un pelo, tenía razón..-¿No te gusta saber que elegiría a Su Dios, por antes de Ti?-

-Maldita Lily…-Retire mis manos de mis oídos y tome la taza de café en mis manos, estaba fría…pero la tome de un solo trago, luego me dirigí a la salida

-¿Y Ōkami?-Lily pregunto sobre el cachorro

-No te molestara cuidarlo un rato..¿No?-Luego abrí la puerta sin dejarle continuar y Salí al exterior…Fui caminando hacia la base..El camino fue largo, mas por el frio que por otra cosa, al llegar, todos me recibieron con un "Bienvenido" en un tono muy bajo, ya que, Mi expresión no era de "Buenos amigos", fui a la sucia cocina que había y adentro estaba Luka…

-¿Len?-Luka volteo a verme, en sus manos llevaba una pequeña nota

-Luka…¿Qué haces aquí?-Luka volteo completamente y se dirigió a mi lado, poso su cabeza en mi pecho y luego me extendió el pequeño papel..

-Es la primer ecografía…-Mire el papel, era dentro de unas 5 semanas…-Fui al médico, me dijeron que cuente hace cuanto que no llegaba mi periodo, así que me dieron la fecha en la cual pueda ser visto..-Luka me brazo fuertemente, mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente por el enunciado….vería a mi bebe…-Hoo..Escucho un corazoncito muy feliz..-Luka canturreo de manera divertida mientras se aferraba más a mí

¿Sera niña?, ¿Niño?..¿O los dos?..

-Estuve pensando en los nombres…-Luka me distrajo..-Me gusto Etsuko o Hikari si es niña y si es varón..Me gustan los nombres Takeshi o Kei..¿Qué te parece?-Luka no había perdido el tiempo, por lo que me acabo de dar cuenta…

-Me gusta Takeshi…-Luka sonrió…-Aunque, me hubiera gustado ponerle mi nombre…-Ella me miro un poco confundida

-¿Tu nombre?...¿Por qué?-Le mire y conteste…

-Siempre he querido decirle Junior a mi hijo…-Sonreí felizmente mientras Luka soltaba un suspiro ilusionado

-Acabas de….-Luka aprecia atónita…La sonrisa se borro en mi, para mirarle extrañamente-Acabas de sonreírme….-Dirigió sus manos hacia su boca, tapándola, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba una gran felicidad-De sonreírme…¡A mí!-Completo para empezar a saltar de alegría mientras de a ratos me abrazaba, no dejaba de gritar una y otra vez, como su fuese una fan loca..

-Debajo de esa apariencia madura, eres muy infantil Luka..-Comente divertido mientras reía por sus acciones, me hacia acordar a Lily cuando hacia una de sus idioteces

-¡Volviste a sonreír!-Luego empezó a saltar devuelta, mientras gritaba de emoción..¿Tan raro era que sonriera?..de pronto note, en una milésima de segundo, como Luka estaba a punto de caer por un pequeño rastro de agua en el suelo…Lo único que cruzo por mi mente fue "¡Ayúdala rápido!, ¡El bebe!", pero…lo que más me sorprendió…fue otra voz..que me dijo…"Deja que se caiga, tal vez así lo pierda", pero decidí hacerle caso a la primer voz, así que fui rápidamente a su lado y le abrace antes de que cayera al piso, quedando ella en un estado, medio sentada en el aire

-¿Estás bien?-Luka asintió un poco asustada por el repentino resbalo, que casi le hacía caer al suelo, Luego le ayude a levantarse y apoyar firme en el suelo-Esto..Necesito irme..Tengo turno con la psicóloga…-Accedí a esa escusa para irme de aquí..

-¿Psicóloga?..-Luka pregunto como si fuera imposible

-Si….otro día nos vemos..-Y sin escuchar los reclamos de Luka, deje el lugar y me subí a mi motocicleta, había venido en parte por esta…

Iría a visitar un rato a Li…

No importa si uno de los pequeños adornos de mi tobillera, se volvía completamente negro…

**-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-**

**HOLAAA, ¡Volvi!, Wajajajajaja…..-_-**

**Me siento triste (¿), en realidad no…pero es por..un tema hablado en mi escuela XD…**

**Se trata, que tengo un profesor de literatura..y el me enseño "La verdad de caperucita roja", es traumante O.o, la capacidad que tiene ese hombre de cagarle la infancia a todos XD….**

**Caperucita tenia la regla O.o**

**El lobo era un violador XD**

**La abuela era una….."Zorra", en todos los aspectos**

**La madre…bueno, era una persona común**

**Y caperucita termina siendo como su "Tierna" abuelita, con la ayuda del lobo O.O**

**¡Fue horriblee!, aunque, no es muy destino a este fic (¿?), Excepto que la madre, no es una persona común XD y Caperucita no es zorra ó_ó**

**Lalamaria: Si, Luka es una madre feliz XD, pero no por morir una vez para dar a luz, noe s por eso XD como en capriccio farce "Ella esconde sus verdaderas intenciones sobre su pecho" XD.., Lo de los gemelos, lo lamento querida -_-, pero Luka no es súper fértil (¿?), además, ya tengo planeado eso WAJAJAJAJA…o.o…Me gusto Takeshi -v-, ¡Si!, ¡un perro!, epro será mas la ira de Rin al enterarse que su hijo no era un perro XD**

**Paula: Hola -_- Devuelta XD, hemos hablado mucho por face o.o, y no, seria peor que diera negativo, porque si no se armaría una cadena de mentiras XD…¡Etsuko!, ¡Etsuko!, wee XD**

**sugA: *Lee el súper review de sugA y abraza a su osito de peluche*, bien, creo que tendre que contestar T.T….*lee el comentario del mi review*…(Sin comentarios…Totalmente de acuerdo XD)-¡Ho si, consegui el Link!...( http : / www . zerochan . net / 1022199) XD…Len se ve muy *_* …*Lee el comentario del capitulo*…Jjajajaja "Con respecto a la Pu.. digo, digo con respecto a Luka" XD me hiciste reír XD…Len siempre será nuestra banana inmadura (banana verde XD)Jjajajajajja yo tambiene staba pensando en eso *Lily lee el periódico-Como todo padre de familia(¿?-, baja Rin de las escaleras y la mira un poco avergonzada*-Mama estoy embarazada*Lily grita de la emoción y pregunta por el padre*-fue el espíritu santo* Lily pone cara de WTF!*-Si…el espíritu de los santos mafiosos XD….Como si unos pochoclos hablaran (¿?), bueno, cualquier cosa puede pasar, si aparece tu madre muerta y te dice paradojas ¡Como no te van a hablar unas palomitas de maíz! XD…-*Lee el comentario de los nombres* (Coincide con yume XD)…No, mal dicho, Len quiere que Luka muera, no que su bebe muera XD- Kei también me gusta pero…¿Podrías esperar a un niño respetuoso, cuando esta siendo criado por una persona que es 99% maldad? XD MMMM buena idea la de los hijos WAJAJAJJAJAJA ¡Sufre vieja!, ¡Sufre!**

**Draco: *intenta no tener errores de ortografía XD* No entendí lo de la narrativa XD, pero si, me pareció un poco rara…pero bueno, ya esta -_-, Yo también me enoje con Len por eso, pero bueno, el es "Malo" y "No le importa nada" así que…era mi única opción -_-, además, Rinto tenía que tener otra razón para estar tan apegadito a Rin, y odiar tanto a Len, Si deseas, podrías pasarme tus "Escenarios" y puede que lo "Deforme" un poco, puede resultar interesante Wajaja…Si…..Pasivas (En realidad no ._.)Y sobre la charla, falta un poco, falta solo Un poquito…-Sobre el ser "Critico", no creo que importe solo las reglas de ortografía, para mi importa más lo que es en base "La historia", opino, un personaje no puede odiar a otro y de la nada se comportan como si nada (Lo he leído seguido)Entonces, tus "Criticas", son importantes (Por lo menos para mi), porque me dicen que aun sigo cuerda (¿?) y no me fui de la raya (¿?), de todas formas, Me agradan tus criticas :D**

**Franka: Siii wajajajaja, lo logre *Salta de alegría como Luka*, te sientes mal?, eso espero XD- No te preocupes, el oscuro pasado ya saldrá a la Luz, supongo, en el capitulo siguiente O.o….Bueno, lo del pulmón, Rinto fue el segundo en faltarle pulmón (Primero esta Luki), Lugo, le extirpo el pulmón a Len "Por venganza"….¿En serio quedan embarazados?, que loco ._. *Deja de subestimar a los hombres y su instinto maternal XD*"Nombres para el futuro bebé de un mafioso incestuoso y una peli-rosa cornuda" XD eso me hizo reir, siempre me sacas una sonrisa en tus reviews XD, Y, querida franca, ¡Lo dice tu channel! XD**

**Yuzuki: Endemoniaos profes XD, Jajajajaj a Leonidas pateando a Miku dentor de un pozo XD *Se lo imagina* jajajaa *Leonidas con una remera de RxL* XD, Y sobre la escusa, ¿Qué vamos a hacerle?, Rin metió a una taza de te o café -_- Asi que….¡Asegurate!, Ho dios…Aun sigo con tu angel-Len (FUEE TAAAAN TIENROOO) Sii!, el plan funciona! (aunque lo que mas odio, es que ahora hay unos nuevos Lemmons..¡Y son KxL o MxL!) Me quiero morir T.T**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo..**

**¡Ha no!, ¡Falta la curiosidad del dia!**

**_¿Por qué Rin y Len son primos?_: La respuesta está en una base lógica…¿Cómo no te enterarías de que tienes un hermano?, en cambio, la rama genealógica extensa (se hace la inteligente XD) que tiene la familia, hace que, por motivos X, no conozcas a alguno de Tus Tíos, o Primos (Como es el caso, Rin y Lennard, ella no sabía que tenía otro Tío) Por eso decidí, hacerlos Primos..**

**Mas bien, Me entere de que Una de las Leonas es una prima lejana mía O.o (De parte de mi abuela, la hija, de la hija del hermano de mi abuela O.O)Y yo ni enterada DX**

**Y bueno, creo que esto es el final -_-, ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	26. Niño malo

**Vocaloid no me pertenece…**

**Este capítulo tiene violencia infantil, o por lo menos, agresión, a los que no os agrada, abstenerse de leer (a mi me traumo escribir esto, no me gusta mucho el gore XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Len pov)<strong>

-¿Quieres un té?-Simplemente rechace la taza que me ofrecía Li, apartándola un poco de mí

-No…bebí café hace un rato-El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba, los ligeros tic tac del reloj cucú que poseía Li resonaban en la habitación, me acomode un poco más en ese sillón y mire fijamente al techo

-Solo…piensa…piensa en toda tu vida…-Fue el único consejo que me dio para tranquilizarme…-Solo…desde ese día en el cual…Lucy desapareció de nuestras vidas para siempre…-

No era algo muy difícil de recordar…Fue una milésima de segundo, en el cual, Mamá deshizo el entrelazado de nuestras manos, para lanzarse a Lily y salvarle la vida a ella y a Rin…Mientras el auto color blanco se llevaba por encima el cuerpo de mi madre…La sangre, Su sangre…no fue muy difícil como para que toda cayera justo frente a mí, encima de mí…nublando mi vista, limpie mi vista de todo rastro que quedaba y..lo único que vi fue una masa de carne descuartizada

No podía creer que eso antes era mi madre..

Lily me llamaba mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Rin con el brazo izquierdo y me llamaba extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia mi…yo obedecí y me acurruque a su lado, Lily me abrazaba mientras lloraba desconsoladamente..

No había caído en cuanta de la verdad hasta ese momento

Voltee asustado de ver esa masa de carne, en la cual, unos largos cabellos rubios se escurrían entre la sangre, mientras se manchaban cada vez mas….Allí comprendí, que…mi madre ya no estaría a mi lado…nunca..Nunca más…Ya no me despertaría con una sonrisa y tampoco me prepararía mi desayuno favorito, no haría sus chistes para alegrarme cuando se burlaban de mi altura…Tampoco, jugaría conmigo a que éramos los magos de un gran castillo y teníamos que rescatar a la princesa..Mucho menos, le sacaría sonrisas a papa cuando el volvía amargado del trabajo…Y nunca volvería el momento de ir a dormir, cuando ella me acurrucaba en las mantas y me contaba mi historia preferida "El principito"*, Ya nada…

Nada volvería a mí, esa masa descuartizada, no se levantaría nunca más, mas bien, ni siquiera parecía humano…

Caí en cuenta…nada volvería a ser lo mismo, Nada…

Mis lágrimas cayeron cada vez más rápido, mientras me acurrucaba en los brazos de Lily, la gente curiosa se detenía a ver el cuerpo de mi madre, algunas mujeres gritaban, otras personas se agarraban la cabeza desesperados, algunos llamaban a la policía, los bomberos…todo tipo de autoridad..

A mí nada me importaba, solo que, mi vida no sería la misma, mire un poco a Rin…le veía, tan tranquila aunque este manchada de sangre, ni una lagrima salía de su rostro, me enfureció, ese acto de su parte despertó una ira en mí

¡Mi madre murió y tú estás durmiendo!

¡Estoy sufriendo!

¡Sufre!

Sostuve con debilidad la pequeña muñeca de Rin, mí ira incrementaba de a pasos agigantados, mientras apretaba con más fuerza según mis lagrimas caían, apreté, hasta tal punto de, casi separar sus huesos, Lily pareció no darse cuenta, ya que, solo miraba hacia abajo, Rin, de seguro por la fuerza ejercida en su débil muñeca, empezó a llorar, los gritos desesperados de Rin talaban mis orejas, llegaban hasta mi cerebro, sus gritos eran incesables….

Otra cosa que me hizo enojar

Era solo un crio, no sabía que apretando más fuerte, aria todo lo contrario de callarla

Estaba enfurecido, me enojaban los gritos de Rin, eran tan fuertes que deseaba callarla, así que, apreté mucho más fuerte, a ver si así llegaba a parar, pero lo único que hacía era incrementar su intensidad…

Llego la policía y me obligaron a separarme de Lily, con fuerza lo lograron, pero al verla, solo mas ira despertó en mí

¡Todo fue su culpa!

No la mía…

¡Su culpa!

-¡Tú!..-Grite con todas las fuerzas de mi garganta de 3 años y medio podía hacerlo, con mi dedo índice, le señale con enojo-¡Todo es tú culpa!-Escupí mas fuerte que antes, mientras mi dedo se junto con los otros, formando un puño-¡Maldita seas Lily!-La verdad, no sabía el significado de "Maldición", "Maldito"..Solo, escuche a Papá decirlo una vez, algunas mujeres se taparon la boca, de seguro por mi último comentario, dudo que esa palabra la escuchen de un crio de 3 años

-Lenny…-Los débiles labios de Lily pronunciaron mi nombre…como…Como si ella fuera inocente y no merezca que le diga así…como…

¡Como si fuera mi culpa y no la suya!

-¡Cállate vieja bruja!-Los policiales me sostuvieron antes de que comenta una locura, no era muy difícil, ellos eran más fuertes que yo, me sostenían firmemente-¡Cuando crezca te encontrare!-Luego dirigí mi vista a la pequeña bebe que descansaba en sus brazos…-¡A ti y a tú hija!...-La locura se apodero de mí, algo en mi interior desato que soltara las palabras que cambiarían toda una vida…

-¡Las encontrare y luego las asesinare de la forma más dolorosa que puedan imaginar!, ¡Corre!, ¡Huye de mí!...¡Si llego a encontrarte!, ¡Te mato!...¡Lily Kagamine, Rin Kagamine!-Sentí como unos dedos apretaban fuertemente en mi cuello-Las mata…re-un policial había aplicado una llave de sueño….es lo único que mi teoría puede aportar…

* * *

><p>Había despertado en mi casa, acostado en mi cama, vestido, pero no de una forma genial, mas bien, yo me hubiera vestido mejor..<p>

Me levante y mire a mi alrededor, nada era nuevo, era mi hogar..Seguí caminando y abrió la puerta que daba a la sala..Allí estaban mi padre, leyendo el periódico como siempre solía hacerlo, de piernas cruzadas mientras el mundo podría venirse abajo, el seguiría leyendo su periódico, en un movimiento que casi me asusto, bajo el periódico un poco enojado y me miro sin expresión fija…

-Lennard Junior Kagamine…-Estaba en problemas, cuando él decía mi nombre completo..Estaba en serios problemas

-Papá..-El inmediatamente me callo, tirando el periódico sobre mí, de una forma no muy amigable, fue un doloroso golpe…

-¡Cállate!, ¡Tú no eres mi hijo!-Esa mención me hizo sentir triste, él se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar en círculos, a mi alrededor

-Papá…-Esta vez dije con miedo…

-¡No hables!, ¡Tienes una voz muy parecida a la de ella!, ¡No hables!, ¡Me atormentas!-Soltó de un solo grito mientras se tapaba los oídos..Luego de gritar, retiro sus manos de sus oídos y señalo el sillón en el que antes estaba sentado…-Siéntate..-Yo, con mucho miedo, obedecí, no quería hacerle enojar más…-Ahora, quítate la ropa, del cinturón para arriba…- Me asuste demasiado, pero obedecí, Él solo desabrocho su cinturón, sabía que pasaría cuando hacia eso…

-Todo…Todo menos el cinturón….-Gimotee al borde de las lagrimas…

-¡Cállate!-Me silencio al instante, luego, dio un doblaje al cinturón, haciéndole mas grueso de lo que era…-Así que…tú madre murió…-Yo no hacía nada, nada más que acurrucarme a mí mismo, tenía miedo de que me pegara..-Y tú estabas hay, pero no hiciste nada…-Empezó a golpear el cinturón en su mano derecha, mientras me mostraba lo fuerte que podía ser el cuero que construía al cinturón-Sabes…fuiste un niño muy malo Len…-

Un niño malo…

-Entonces tienes que pagar…-Luego se detuvo en seco…-¿Sabes?...A veces me preguntaba…si había algún castigo por cometer incesto…-No sabía de lo que estaba hablando, así que solo me limite a escuchar…-Y ahora sé que si…El castigo…Len…-Luego me miro de la manera más fría que pude imaginar-Fuiste Tú..-Al instante, elevo el cinturón y pego fuertemente mi brazo con este, yo solté un grito de dolor mientras tapaba mi brazo-¡Veras que no podrás salir ileso de esta!-Varias cantidades de golpes siguieron a ese..Uno y otro, una y otra vez, en distintos lugares, o a veces en el mismo, haciendo que duela cada vez mas…Dolor, mucho dolor que se representaba en mis lagrimas, lagrimas que bajaban cada vez mas…

-¡Papá para por favor!-Suplique en vano mientras él hacía caso omiso y seguía una y otra vez, en un acto reflejo, me di vuelta completamente, hecho una pequeña bolita, pensando que, así él dejaría de propinar esos "Latigazos" en mi…pero fue todo lo contrario, ahora que había ofrecido mi pequeña espalda, propino una y otra vez, solo que, sentía que dolían cada vez más, pude sentir algo además de mis lagrimas…sentí un liquido caliente bajar, ese liquido, fue creciendo de a poco, bajando por toda mi espalda, y un poco de mi costado, entonces, toque esa parte, sentí un gran dolor, mire detenidamente..

Sangre

-¡Papá!, ¡Me lastimaste!, ¡Estoy sangrando!-Grite desesperadamente entre hipidos, intentando no hacerle enojar mas, "Papá" se molesto mientras se iba de la habitación…Intente relajarme un poco, convencerme, diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que ahora Papá me curaría y lograríamos pasar esto….pero cuando Papá volvió, traía consigo un paquete con un liquido adentro…

-Eres una cosa molesta, ¡Ademas..los hombres no lloran!, Deja de llorar niñita…Si eso es lo que eres..Eres una niñita débil….Ojala te cures rápido…-Dijo sin siquiera una pizca de piedad en su voz, pude distinguir que ese paquete era…

-¡NO!, ¡ALCOHOL NO!-Yo recordaba, que siempre que me lastimaba, me rociaban con un poco de ese liquido pero ardía mucho…Vi como desenroscaba la tapa de el paquete, en mis adentros, rezaba a que, derramara cualquier cosa, todo menos alcohol

-¡Cállate!-Seguido de eso, sentí un liquido helado bajar por toda mi espalda, seguido de un ardor sentido solo en el mismo infierno, que quemaba de apoco mi espalda y me llenaba de dolor por todo el cuerpo, además de que el olor me perforaba la nariz y casi me ahogaba, mis gritos cada vez se hacían menos por el fuerte olor y las lagrimas que me silenciaban….Él dejo el paquete, antes lleno y ahora vacio, sobre una pequeña mesita a mi lado y se retiro de allí…

Pensé que todo lo peor sería solo eso…

Pero..Siguió con que, tendría que bañarme solo…Conclusión….Termine con la espalda de una forma deplorable, ya que, no sabía regular el agua y me queme toda la espalda, además de congelarla y volverla a quemar…

No pude dormir bien, el miedo de que Papá vuelva me hacia estremecer, además de que, mamá no estaba allí para contarme mi cuento favorito, esa noche, fue al peor de mi vida….Yo dormía de cara al techo, no pude por el dolor en mi espalda…

Tenía mucho frio…y las ropas me incomodaban…Además de que…las luces estaban completamente apagadas y le tenia miedo a la oscuridad

* * *

><p>Papá me había obligado a ir a la jardinería, decía que no podía dejarme en casa solo, ya que me podría matar solo….Al dejarme, no quería que nadie me toque la espalda, así que evite todo contacto, hasta al irme detrás de la fila, aun si eso significaba, no ver nada….Al ingresar al salón, me senté solo apropósito, las encargadas intentaron convencerme de sentarme con alguien, pero yo me negaba, eso provoco, el enojo de uno de mis compañeros, que "Inocentemente" derramo pintura en mis vestimentas… -Había que aclarar… Estábamos pintando con aclínicos— la pintura me lleno la espalda, haciendo que ardiera, las encargadas, al ver mis gritos y lagrimas de dolor, se encargaron de llevarme a la pequeña enfermería de el lugar….<p>

Allí descubrieron mis heridas….Intentaron convencerme para que les diga quien fue, pero me negué, no quería que Papá se enterara y enojara por eso…

Y fue todo lo contrario, las encargadas le contaron lo sucedido a Papá, el se enojo, volvió a pegarme y a repetir el acto de ayer…

Y el círculo vicioso se repetía, una y otra vez….Papá me pegaba y abría mis heridas, mientras que las encargadas de la jardinería, intentaban curarme…Tuve la "Suerte" de recuperarme de las cicatrices en menos de 2 semanas –Si es que Papá lo permitía—

Pase el resto de mi infancia con esa rutina, hasta me habían apodado "Cicatrices solitarias"

Todo tipo de cosas habían pasado por mi espalda….Cinturones, Toallas húmedas con agua Congelada o hirviente, cuchillos que cortaban al ras de mi piel, peines, vidrios, lámparas de bajo consumo apenas acabadas…Y luego, les siguió una lista innumerable de líquidos..Entre ellos, alcohol, iodo, agua congelada o hirviente..Creo que hasta una vez derramo un tarro de gasolina sobre mi….

Ya me había acostumbrado al dolor, no era muy fuerte ya que, la rutina se repetía siempre…, hasta pensé que, ya no habría problema y podría empezar la secundaria como alguien común, sin fijarme en mis heridas que eran re-abiertas una y otra vez…

Pero todo fue de mal en peor…Estaba cursando quinto de primaria, tendría unos…11 o 12 años aproximadamente…Yo volví de la escuela y me dispuse a hacer mis deberes mientras comía un aperitivo –Una banana para ser precisos..—Y entonces, Papá llego de "Trabajar" junto con unos amigos…todos parecían estar borrachos, eso me repugno, así que decidí irme a mi habitación…Guarde todo y me dirigí a esta, al entrar, me recargue en la cama y mire al techo, me incline un poco para alcanzar un pequeño libro que estaba guardado en un estante, limpie el polvo y empecé a leerlo…

-El principito…-Abrí la tapa dura para encontrarme con una nota de mi madre al inicio…-Para mi pequeño príncipe…Y no importa donde estés, recuerda, siempre sonríe..Ojala te guste este cuentito, la verdad, al leerlo por primera vez, te imagine a ti, ojala tengas una vida llena de aventuras…Te quiere..Tu madre…-Al terminar, mi voz empezó a temblar y a quebrarse mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas…-¿Cuál aventura?...¿Esta?...-Me pregunte a mi mismo mientras miraba a los alrededores…Luego, deje de carcomerme por dentro y guardé el libro en donde estaba antes…

Al instante, los compañeros de mi padre entraron y no me dejaron siquiera pensar….él solo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, mientras sus compañeros me sostenían fuertemente para que no huya y tapaban mi boca, para que mis gritos no alarmaran a los vecinos, al mismo tiempo, algunos se desasían de mis ropas….

Mi miedo a los homosexuales empezó allí, no quería que ningún otro hombre volviera a tocarme siquiera…

La rutina..Siguió…Papá me pegaba..Sus amigos abusaban de mí y me utilizaban para satisfacer sus ansias sexuales….

Estaba en Tercero de secundaria…Allí conocí a Kaito…Solo..Lo conocí, no éramos amigos todavía..

Allí también tenía un apodo…Me llamaban…"Carasin"…que al revés es.."Sin cara"…Solo porque, el primer día de clases en este año, había llegado con la cara completamente vendada, parecía una momia, o más bien, aprecia que no tenía cara…

La razón fue por que intente defenderme de mi padre, pero como siempre, el gano y prendió fuego mi rostro…

Por suerte no salí deforme, apenas fueron quemaduras de segundo grado y como antes mencione, Por mi "Suerte" las cicatrices no quedaron..

Tuve el peor trato de todos en toda la historia de la escuela, me burlaban y jugaban bromas pesadas…Muy pesadas…Hasta una vez, introdujeron un pedazo de vidrio en uno de mis zapatos, por suerte lo vi antes de quedar rengo…

La única cicatriz que quedo en mi cuerpo, es una en la cadera, antes de llegar al cinturón…Por suerte, fue la única de las millones que podían haber quedado y…casi ni se notaba su existencia…

Pero aun así, seguía allí, una pequeña cicatriz que simbolizaba lo destrozado que estaba por dentro…

Para el momento de cumplir los quince…empecé a socializar con Kaito, un día, el se acerco a mí y empezó a charlar, a presentarse y a compartir gustos conmigo..Pensé que lo hacía porque quería mi amistad, por que vio y noto lo destruido y solo que estaba…

Luego de juntarme más de cinco meses con Kaito, me hablo de la mafia de los lobos dorados…

Inmediatamente el nombre me intereso…despertó algo en mi….Algo que deseaba despertar, pero aun así no podía…Y esa palabra logro que lo hiciera…

Kaito me explico lo que hacían "Detrás de esa puerta"….Entonces me dijo que lo mejor sería incrementar mi resistencia…Así que me recomendó un club de boxeo…Asistí a este unos meses, además de ser mas resistente a los golpes, aumente un poco mi musculatura, no mucho, no quería que….Lennard lo notara…

La primera vez que cruce esa puerta, me sorprendí demasiado…Sentado en una especie de trono negro…Mirando la nada, pero al verme sorprendido también…

-¿Lenny?-Mi abuelo….León, estaba sentado mientras me miraba incrédulo…Inmediatamente, como hacia cuando estaba indeciso, empezó a masajear su cien, dando círculos…Yo solo miraba a todos con un poco de miedo, les veía tan ocultos en la oscuridad, algunos fumaban y otros se besaban apasionadamente…

Mi Abuelo me miro un poco suplicante….-Por favor Lenny….No le digas a tu abuela de que sigo estando aquí-Yo asentí mientras León se relajaba un poco en su asiento y suspiraba…-No entiendo..¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estoy aquí por….-No sabía siquiera por que estaba allí…-Un amigo me dijo que…además…mi padre…-Luego de eso, le conté todo lo que me sucedió, mientras algunos miraban y escuchaban atentamente mi relato, León solo miraba incrédulo, como si su hijo nunca pudiera hacer eso..

Luego de terminar, aun me miro sin creerme…pero…-Que comience la prueba…-Eso me tomo de sorpresa, y todos se lanzaron hacia mí, se me hacía difícil moverme, varios me tomaban de las piernas, otros de los brazos, y algunos propinaban golpes en mi cara…

* * *

><p>Intente convencer a mi abuelo de que me dejara entrar, pero siempre se negaba, diciendo que solo porque el este aquí, no sería el mejor destino para mi vida…pero..Esto era un cielo, comparado al vivir en mí casa….O lo que antes era mi hogar…<p>

Seria al octava vez, así que, me acurruque en una esquina de la recepción hacia esa puerta, y empecé a acunarme, tal como hacia mi madre….

-El niño llora muy triste…Nadie sabe porque es, te digo niño relájate…La tarde esta por caer…a casa tienes que volver…Y en mis brazos acúnate..-Canturree la canción de cuna que mamá siempre me decía, para ver si me daba suerte….y parecía que si…luego de pasar por esa puerta, logre pasar la prueba, pero, mi abuelo no parecía muy agradecido…mas bien, se restregaba la cien un poco indeciso…

Lenka, era una niñata que conocí en las calles y también me arrastro a esto, era algo como mi "Novia", pero no era nada serio, no para mí…Ella siempre se restregaba sobre mi ropas e intentaba que deje de besarle para ir a algo mas, ya me había acostado con centenares de mujeres… pero…

Había algo en ella que no me agradaba…

Su cabello rubio…Rubio como esa desgraciada bebe..

Siempre que Lenka intentaba hacer…"Eso", yo le apartaba, ya que, la imagen de esa bebe lloriqueando cruzaba por mi cabeza..

Siempre..

* * *

><p>Ya no viva en mi casa, me la pasaba en el centro, hablando con otros integrantes o haciendo "Mis tareas", las cuales me salían de maravilla, desde robar un banco sin siquiera alertar a los policías, hasta asesinar a el actual presidente, sin dejar un solo rastro…<p>

No falto mucho para que tuviera el mayor rango posible antes de llegar a Don….Era muy bueno..Según los integrantes decían, también inventaban rumores sobre el origen de mis "Habilidades"…Como que, yo era policía, un fugitivo, hasta el punto de decir que hice un trato con el demonio…

No, yo no caería tan bajo…

Todo lo gane con mis propias fuerzas, para demostrarle que, ya no era ese pequeño niñato que se dejaba pegar y violar…ya no era "Lenny", Ni "Junior"….Ahora era Len, y todos me llamarían así…Si no querían morir…

No falto demasiado hasta que mi abuelo muriera y yo tomara el puesto con muchísimo honor

* * *

><p>Al conocer a esa "Niña", me enamore de ella, no sabía si era su parecido con mi madre, o su forma de ser, pero, había caído bajo sus pies…El lobo dorado, se volvió el pequeño perro faldero de esa muchacha….<p>

Le acompañe a su casa, no era mucho, pero, deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella, quería, tomar su mano y huir a otro lugar, no quería que cruzara esa puerta y me dejara, aun si solo me conocía hace menos de media hora..Solo ese tiempo basto y sobro, para que yo me enamorara de ella…

No sabía que ella era la persona que mas deseaba asesinar…

Al día siguiente, intente, con todas mis fuerzas, recordar la dirección de la casa de ella, para así, ir a su encuentro…pero mi mente estaba borrosa…solo algo cruzaba por mi mente…

Su rostro, también cuando se inclino a agradecerme…Su cuerpo de niña pequeña…

Me sentía un sucio desgraciado, pero no podía negar mis ansias de tenerla bajo de mi…luego se eso, siguió una racha de sexo, unas tres veces por día, con muchachas distintas…Pero ninguna me complacía lo suficiente…

Ninguna era ella…

* * *

><p>Luki Kagamine 01, yo solo deseaba encontrar a Luki, para, hacerme amigo de este y que me dijera el paradero exacto de la casa de Lily…Así los asesinaría a los tres con mis propias manos…pero aun así, no le encontrábamos por ningún lado..<p>

Solo rastros de sangre seca, cabellos, ropa, De todo, menos, él…

Pero sabía que estaba cerca…, no importaba todo lo que necesitaría hacer, yo asesinaría a Lily, a esa chiquilla…

A Lennard..

Y así, tendría mi merecida venganza…Así dormiría en paz…

* * *

><p>Dios maldiga el día en que dije "Estoy bien, adelántese, ya los alcanzo.." y me quede en el frio suelo durmiendo..<p>

Allí me encontré con ella otra vez…pero ya había crecido, solo un poco, en todos los aspectos…

Si no fuera porque estaba destrozado, me hubiera lanzado sobre ella y le hubiera violado, pero, aun me quedaba sentido común..

Me vendo y luego corrió de mi…Ya que, se suponía que yo tendría que cuidarme solo y siempre lo estaría, aunque deseaba que se quedara más a mi lado

También, Dios maldiga el momento en que toque ese timbre…Y Rin abrió la puerta..

Al principio, me sorprendí, pero, decidí seguir con mi aura fría..

-¿Q-que h-ha-ces a-a-aquí?-Titubeo con mucho miedo, como si, hablarme le fuera a matar…intente suspirar, pero decidí no decir nada y contestar de la manera en que tendría que haberme conocido…

-Eso te pregunto yo-Fríamente, frio como roca…Aunque, dentro de mí, deseaba, que POR FAVOR, ella no fuera esa bebe…

-Pues yo estoy en la casa de mi abuela…tú no debes estar aquí…-Esas palabras, me mandaron al infierno mismo…Ella, era una de mis parientes, de parte de la anciana…Pero, aun tenía la esperanza de que fuera, otra de mis parientes….aunque que sea mi pariente, me hacía sentir más sucio de lo que estaba

¡Pensé en violar y poseer con locura a una pariente!

-Ja, mucho gusto caperucita, yo soy Kagamine Len y vengo a visitar a MI abuela-Conteste como si no importara, mientras manejaba mi voz para que no se notaran mis ganas de salir corriendo…

-¡Espera!, TU abuela!-Respondió como si no se lo creyera…

-Sí, es mi abuela CAPERUCITA, así que déjame entrar-Hice énfasis a esa palabra, para referirme a la caperuza que llevaba puesta…

-¡No lo hare!-Luego, cerró la puerta con fuerza justo frente a mis narices..Intente odiarla por eso, pero lo único que me hacia enojar, fue que ella interpuso esa puerta para que no pudiera verla, otro de los ataques de ira que me perseguían hace años, hizo que golpeara la puerta de vidrio con tal fuerza de romperla y lastimar mi puño, pero no me dolía, la adrenalina hacia que no sienta dolor, pero, después de todo, sentí muchísimo más dolor que esos vidrios…

* * *

><p>El circulo vicioso me condenaba, siempre que le veía, no podía odiarla, no podía intentar matarla…mas bien, me enamoraba mas de ella, aunque, intentaba no demostrarlo, ya que, soy hombre…los hombres no son los que se arrastran por las chicas…<p>

¿O sí?

Aunque, la primera vez que bese sus labios, fue un poco incomodo, ya que estaba en su escuela..Pero me separe de ella porque sentí un gran fuego prendiéndose dentro de mí, así que, decidí no hacer nada loco y me separe, pero, eso dio como resultado, el entrar a su escuela…

Volví a entrar a la escuela, pero no le di mucha importancia, en lo único que pensaba al ver el gran pizarrón, era en Rin…no salía de mi cabeza por más que lo intentara…

* * *

><p>En el momento en que empecé a ahorcarla, algo me decía que parara, pero, NECESITABA odiarla, necesitaba venganza…pero aun así, no podía hacerlo, se me era imposible….<p>

Era un perro enamorado..

Soy un perro enamorado

-¡Len!..-Li me libero de mi tortura mental..Yo quite mi vista del techo y le mire…-¿Estás bien?...quedaste en un estado de shock…-

-Estoy perfecto Li..Perfecto…-Dije como si esas palabras no fueran verdad

No eran verdad

El cuerpo descuartizado de mi madre, Papá y sus amigos, Rin….

Miedo, Venganza, Deseo..

Es lo que me persigue día a día…Y se que no podre escapar de eso…

Porque uno me persigue en mis pesadillas, el otro en cualquier momento y el ultimo…siempre

**-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-**

***Se suicida* X.X ¡este capitulo fue muuuuy largo!, uffaa Len!, lo que me haces escribir…¡Me acabo de convertir en una maltratadora de niños!**

**O sii, escuche una canción que me ace recordar a Len (de este fic XD) "La diferencia entre Tú y Yo" de " Tiziano ferro" XD Oooo cuando al escuche por la radio dije "WTF!, pero si esta canción está hecha para Mi Len!" XD, oo sii, ahora a responder (cada dia se me es mas difícil (¿?)**

**Paula:, ¡Perdón!, ¡Perdón!, ¡Mil perdones!...¡Perdón por que no pudiste conseguir a hanna!, ¡Todo por mi culpa y la de mi primito (no me dejaba en la Pc O.O) y bueno, Len le sonríe por que es una persona común y corriente!, cualquiera sonríe por idioteces o porque está un poco feliz! XD EXACTOOO, al fin alguien que piensa en algo mas que incesto (¿?) y piensa en otra pequeña vida que merece vivir! ¡Sabias palabras XD!**

**Hachune: Mi maestro es un rompe infancias , Nop, Por mas que lo desees, Luka no engaño a Len -_-**

**Raven: Mis planes muuuy malvados!, como traumar a un lindo y tierno Len y hacerle decir groserías a los tres años , ¡La madrastra que!, ho my god! Que asquitoooo D:, X(**

**sugA: *Lee el super, mega archirecontra larguísimo comentario de sugA y se pega un tiro*¡Ho my god!, "¡Espiritu santo, espíritu santo everywere!" ajaja ¡Somos gemelas perdidas! (¿?) (Totalmente de acuerdo con el grafico de len XD "70% promiscuo, 10% ternura (Nota: de lo cual 8% es ternura hentai para ser más especificos, por lo que sería agregar otro 8% a lo promiscuo XD) 10% violencia, 8% irrespetuoso, 2% Otros (allí se incluye maldad XD)" Jajajaj em hiciste morir con lo de Ternura hentai XD XD) Ho my god….Soy nmas obvia que el apstel!, ¡Ahora por tu culpa omitiré lo del rechaso a Luka! XD, o puede que no ._., Lo de la tobillera queda para después XD, no te preocupes, será mas traumante de lo que esperas (¿?), ho, a veces, me dpoy cuenta d eque, luego de escribir un capitulo, se me va toda la imaginación para las respuestas ._. (me siento niña mala T.T)**

**Lalamaria: A mi también me hico enojar -_-, osea, ¡Respeta a dios!, ¡Poque en cualquier momento te tira un trueno y mueres!...¿O ese era Zeus?, bahh no importa :D ¡Eres 100% maldad!...ho dios…(le pone una denuncia por desear la muerte de un bebe que habita en la barriga de una peli-rosa cornuda) *agarra aire* ¡OKAMI–CHAAANNN! *Grita a mas no poder…* Okami significa Lobo, por si no se dieron cuenta :D XDXD**

**Y bueno….ya nos e que poner...**

**¡Ho si!, la curiosidad!**

**Al principio, Rinto estaría enamorado de Kaiko, para luego enamorarse de Lenka, esta última, no moriría si fuera asi, pero, analice las cosas, y kaiko aparecerá más adelante, mientras, si Lenka no moría, Rinto no tendría motivos para "Cortejar" a Rin y quitarle un pulmon a Len (además de desearle la muerte) , asi que, deje las cosas tal y como se me ocurrieron en el primer boceto (Lenka muere x_x)**

**Y bueno, creo que ¡Al fin! Termine :D**

**¡Bye-Bye, nos vemos en otro capítulo!**


	27. Lennard Takeshi Kagamine Megurine

**Vocaloid no me pertenece**

**Desde ahora en adelante, puede que la historia se valla mas por el lado "Sobrenatural, pero, en pequeños y exclusivos detalles (visibles)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Len pov)<strong>

El reloj cucú que poseía Li colgando en la pared de la sala, empezó a producir un sonido de tuercas huecas acomodándose, mientras, sin dejarse esperar, el ligero pajarillo salía de una puerta de madera, impulsado por un resorte tallado de una manera elegante…

El pajarraco soltó un sonido de tuerca salida y abrió su boca…De él no se escuchaba ninguna melodía, ni siquiera los "Cucú" que tendría que decir un pájaro típico de estos…

-Uno, Dos, Tres…Cuatro…Cinco, Seis…-Li, pronunciaba de una manera macabra mientras miraba el pequeño pajarillo hacer ese movimiento silencioso, mi piel se erizo….-Siete…-Me miro de una forma vacía, parecía estar poseído por algo extraño…Sus ojos no eran los mismos, podría decir que cambiaron a un color más oscuro-L_uxuria, superbia e Ira….-_Pronuncio esto de una manera tenebrosa, si no fuera porque ya he visto y escuchado demasiadas cosas locas en mi vida, podría jurar que otra voz hablaba en contraste con la de él, Li tomo un sorbo de su Té y luego volvió a mirarme de la misma forma que antes-Faltan Cuatro…-Empezó a tocar su cabello, como su le fuese extraño..-De los cuales...3 Están en su punto máximo, antes de resecarse y volverse piedras de carbón…-

-De que hablas… ¿Quién...Eres?-Esa pregunta era una que estaba en Mí desde que le escuche contar al unisonó de ese pajarillo

-Yo soy Tú…-Esto lo respondió como si fuese lo más común del mundo...Deseaba levantarme de mi asiento y reprocharle "¡Tú no eres Yo!", pero mi cuerpo no respondía…solo escuchaba las siguientes palabras de "Li"-Yo soy Tú…pero...Otra persona…-Eso no logro hacer nada más que confundirme más…-Digamos que yo soy…Junior…-Luego de eso, se rio de una manera un poco maléfica...-¡Y no falta demasiado para que aparezca y desaparezca..!-Grito felizmente mientras se inclinaba a mí, sosteniéndose de los costados de su sillón…-Yo soy parte de Ti, así que...soy Tú-En esto último, se relajo y apoyo su espalda sobre el sillón, Sostuvo en sus manos a taza de Té y le dio otro sorbo…Mientras me miraba, dejaba la taza de Té en la pequeña mesa…

-Eres…parte de Mí-Susurre como si fuese algo de locos... ¡Era algo de Locos!

-_Gula, avaritia Y acidia__-_Prosiguió, ignorando mi expresión confundida…-Los 3 Pecados que estaña punto de volverse carbón…-Pereza…-Empezó a verme de una manera arrogante-Estas buscando la salida fácil de todas las cosas…Mintiendo...Y eso mismo te da más problemas…Pero sigues mintiendo, siendo inconsciente, de que al final todo se te vendrá en contra…-En su oz había un tono extraño, además de esa extraña superposición de voces…Pero, aun no sabía que era esa cosa "Extraña"-Mentir, es una clara forma de la pereza…Pasando de enfrentar tus cargos, echando eso a los demás.. –Entrelazo sus dedos y los apoyo sobre su mentón…-Avaricia...Por el simple hecho de no querer "Compartir" a lo que ahora tienes "Bajo tu poder"….-Volví a confundirme…¿Qué es lo que poseo?, Si yo simplemente no tengo nada en este mundo...-Gula-Al pronunciar eso, Rio de una forma sarcástica...-No todo lo que se "Come" es comida…-Al terminar "Su discurso" me miro de una forma "Superior"-Pensaras que es lo correcto, pero no lo será…-Pronuncio esa frase sin sentido, la cual no encastraba con las demás.

-Espera…-"Li" se relajo y movió una mano, dejándome palabra-¿Junior...?-

-Esto se aplica al nombre de una persona que es más joven que otra de la misma familia que tiene el mismo nombre, especialmente cuando el nombre del hijo es el mismo que el del padre…-Contesto como si tuviera un diccionario incrustado en el cerebro…

-Y eres parte de Mí…-"Li" asintió mientras esperaba una respuesta de mi parte...-Entonces eso significa que…-Levante la mirada asombrado mientras veía a otra persona sentada en el sillón, En general, tenía el cabello de un color peculiar…Rosa...y parecía tener una gran mecha de su cabello descolorida, de un color amarillo, Al ver mi cara asombrada, Este sujeto rio de una manera "Graciosa", como si el hecho de mi rostro este así, sea por algo que ya sabía o fuese algo obvio

-Adivina adivinador…-Se levanto de su asiento y se puso de espaldas a mí, mientras caminaba de aquí a allá…-¿Cuál de tus tres hijos soy?-Dijo esto dándose vuelta mientras sus ojos azules hacían contraste con la luz de la lámpara…Esos ojos azul pálido…

-¿Tres...Hijos?-"Junior" rio de una forma lunática..

-Eres carnalmente activo…¿O carnalmente reproductivo?-Se pregunto de una forma chistosa mientras caminaba de aquí a allá…parecía hiperactivo caminando así..-Ha Eso no importa…-Termino de comentar en unas ultimas risas..-¿Qué se siente ser menos inteligente que yo?..Claro, contando que me llevas muchísimo más de diez años-No pude contestar, en verdad, solo estaría escuchando sus palabras si no fuera porque unas pequeñas preguntas salieron de mis labios…-Haa, el universo es tan amplio…y tan nefasto a la vez…que una vez que investigas todo de él, un vacio te habita plenamente…¡A menos de que te diviertas jugando con el pasado!...-Mi mente estaba en negro…¿O blanco?, Bahh….No entendía nada, no sabía que pensar, Ni siquiera sabía si tenía que pensar…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Fue la única pregunta la cual no me hacia volver loco…

-Ya te lo he dicho, Junior..-Volvió a contestar de una manera simple..

-No pero…yo también soy un Junior, Lastima mente…-Lo ultimo lo susurre de una manera repugnante, con el solo hecho de compartir nombre con esa escoria..-Y por eso…¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Luego de esto, Rio de una forma increíble

-¡Tu idiotez esta mas allá de lo que creía!..-Menciono a los gritos mientras intentaba dejar de reírse, pero ese comentario lo único que logro fue hacerme enojar..-Repetiré: .. Esto se aplica al nombre de una persona que es más joven que otra de la misma familia que tiene el mismo nombre, especialmente cuando el nombre del hijo es el mismo que el del padre…-Completo con su dedo índice apuntándome..-Entonces, mi nombre es…-Termino la oración prolongando la "S", como si quisiera que yo continuara

-¿Lennard..?-Junior empezó a aplaudir y saltar

-¡Le acertaste..!-Grito feliz mientras saltaba…esa actitud me hizo acordar de…

-¡Luka!-Junior dejo de saltar y me miro un poco confundido, pero no tardo en volver a hacer la misma fiesta de antes

-¡Así es!..Permíteme presentarme como corresponde-Luego se situó recto frente a mí y puso una mano en su pecho-Yo me llamo Lennard Junior Takeshi Kagamine Megurine…Naci el 2 de Octubre del 2012, Coronado bajo el signo de Libra….-Su tono de voz fue bajando cada vez mas…-Muerte de su madre…poco tiempo luego de nacer…-Luego su tono empezó a volverse más triste..-Padre, Lennard Junior Kagamine…Novia del padre…-Luego abrió sus ojos ampliamente, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo…-¡Ho!..¡Creo que ya te de dicho mucho..!-Dio media vuelta mientras caminaba hacia el reloj cucú…-Pero no te haría mal un poco de información…-Volvió a dar media vuelta y me miro..-Hermanas…Megumi Megpoid…abandonada y cuidada por Ti, Digamos, una hermana adoptiva..Luego…Lucy Kagamine…Media hermana…-Volvió a dar media vuelta-Y tu preferida…-Camino más hacia el reloj Cucú, a punto de tocarlo con la nariz..-Y la mía también…Digamos que el pecado es hereditario….-En ese instante, el reloj cucú de la pared, volvió a hacer el sonido de tuercas huecas y abrió la pequeña puerta, dejando pasar al pájaro impulsado por el mecanismo..

-Adiós…-Creí que sería bueno despedirme de "Mi hijo", si es que él lo era…"El" solo dio media vuelta y me miro una vez más…

-Adiós no…Hasta luego…-Sonrió ampliamente antes de caer al suelo, como una bolsa de papas, desplomándose en este, haciendo un ruido sordo…en ese instante, note que podía moverme, así que me levante rápidamente y fui a atender a mi hijo…Es un poco extraño decirlo, pero, ya le tenía un aprecio especial….¿Instinto paternal?

-¡Junior!-Grite como si se hubiera caído de una montaña de tres metros de altura, al arrodillarme y levantar su rostro, pude notar que el cabello rosado desapareció, y esas facciones propias de Luka desaparecieron…-Li…Eres Li ahora ¿No?-Esto lo dije un poco decepcionado…no quiero ser cruel…pero, no quería que Li estuviera en este momento…Con fuerza, le levante del suelo y lo cargué hasta el sofá de dos personas…Lo pose…Bahh…Literalmente, lo lance, sin importar si se volvía a pegar al caer y..al ver que el sueño de Li duraría para rato, fui hacia la puerta de salida y busque la llave que descansaba siempre abajo del tapete de bienvenida, la levante del suelo sucio y abrí la puerta, escuchando los últimos "Cucú" del reloj….parecía que recupero el sonido…

Pero….Si él era mi hijo…¿Qué hacia aquí?..

Había algo extraño…Era muy activo, parecía un niño pequeño..Pero…era demasiado inteligente

"Haa, el universo es tan amplio…y tan nefasto a la vez…que una vez que investigas todo de él, un vacio te habita plenamente"

Investigar…todo de él….Todo del universo…¿Saber universal?... Omnisciencia, Pero…ese Don Solo le pertenece a….a.."El dios de Rin"

-Haaa..que jaqueca…-Me restregué la sien mientras subía a mi motocicleta, decidí no llevar casco, necesitaba aire fresco para mi cabeza..

**(Rin pov)**

-Huummm…-Dije mientras tenia a Ōkami en mis brazos, le sostenía debajo de el sobaco, mientras le hacia caras..- …¡Paahh!-Grite mientras lo lanzaba al aire y volvía a atraparlo, tal como un bebe..-¡Ōkami!, ¿Me quieres?..-Este me lamio la cara cuando le acerque..-¡Haaayy yo sé que me quiereeess!-Luego de decir esa frase de una forma gangosa me lance hacia el sillón, descansando un poco en el…-Oye Ōkami..-El pequeño cachorro me miro interesado, de seguro por escuchar su nombre..-¿Crees que?..-Suspire un poco antes de continuar…me parecía vergonzoso hablarle de esto a un perro..-¿Tú crees que…a Len le parezco…?-Antes de continuar, voltee a todos lados, buscando evidencia de la presencia de mi madre..al no encontrarla, me sentí más segura de seguir..-¿Bonita?-

-Woof..-Respondió casi al instante, como si supiera la respuesta..

-¿Cómo sabes eso?...¿Sera que hueles las feromonas? –Comente de una forma graciosa, pero luego de pensarlo, podía ser posible..¿Cómo no?, Bien..si Ōkami sabe…-¿Y…Le parezco…Atractiva?-

-Woof…-Volvió a contestar, incrementando mi felicidad –Por alguna extraña razón—

-Wiiriiijiii…-Grite esa frase sin sentido…¿Wiriji?, ¿Qué es eso?...Parece que mi emoción me hace decir cosas extrañas…-Y…¿Le parezco sexy?-Ōkami volvió a contestar de la misma manera, haciendo que volviera a gritar cosas sin sentido, como una fan loca a su artista favorito..Luego de seguir preguntando ese tipo de cosas, deje a Ōkami en el piso, Me levante del sillón y di media vuelta…

Me sorprendí al notar una nariz chocando con la mía

-¿Qué hacías?-Era Len..Inmediatamente, me dieron ganas de salir corriendo, de desaparecer, que me tragara la tierra…pero, no sabía qué hacer... ¿Y si me había escuchado?..Ho dios, que vergüenza…

-Nada…-Respondí nerviosa mientras intentaba evadirle a cualquier costo

-Mmmm….Eres sospechosa..-Comento de una manera graciosa mientras agarraba mi hombro y me corría hacia el costado, dejándole paso, una vez yo fuera de su camino, continúo caminando hacia la cocina…

-Oye…Nunca me ignoras así…-Me queje de una manera infantil, mientras inflaba mis mejillas…Era verdad, nunca me ignoraba de esa manera…Len es un chico todo o nada, Si te ignora, ni siquiera te contestara la palabra, como si no existieras…En cambio, si tiene un interés por Ti –Experiencia propia— Seria capaz de violarte…-Cosa que me sorprende que aún no lo haya hecho..—¡No digo que quiero que me viole!, Claro que no...

-¿Qué haces?-La voz de Luka me hizo asustar, así que di una media vuelta rápida hasta encontrarme con sus ojos…Vestía con una blusa amarilla, acompañada de una falda blanca, con medias de cal y botas amarillas…

-Sugoi…-La verdad, siempre me ha gustado como viste Luka…Pero es extraño, últimamente viste de amarillo, no puede estar sin nada amarillo encima…No creo que sea un color que combine con su piel...O su pelo… -¡Espera!, ¿¡Que haces aquí!, ¿¡Cuando has llegado!-

-Vine con Len…El estaba viniendo en su motocicleta, se detuvo en una señal en rojo y aproveche para acompañarle…-Comento desinteresada

-Mmm, estas muy pegada a Len últimamente…-Ese comentario se me escapo de improvisto, pero, no había vuelta atrás, solo me quedaba ver que contestaba Luka…El silencio era espectral, ¿Se lo habrá tomado a mal?

-¿Y a Ti que te interesa?...-Respondió de una vez, con un tono de voz superior…-Después de todo, tengo todo el derecho…-Volvió a decir con el mismo tono de antes, lo cual me hacia enojar

-¿Por qué?, ¿Solo porque eres su prometida?-Continúe la discusión…Luka se sorprendió un momento, pero luego rio de una manera confiada

-¿Qué no lo sabes?...Ho pobrecita…¿Len no te conto?-Inmediatamente, mi mundo se puso de un color negro…¿Qué cosa?, ¿Qué estaba ocultándome?-Por tu rostro, me he dado cuenta que no…-Luka volvió a reír…-¿Tan poco confía en Ti como para no contarte eso?-Volvió a comentar, como insinuándome en la cara, aquella cosa que no sabía…-Si quieres puedo contarte…-Ofreció de una forma "Amable" mientras miraba sus uñas

-No…-Luka volteo a verme, un poco sorprendida…-Esperare a…que Len me lo diga…-Luka bufo y empezó a dirigir sus pasos hacia la cocina..

-Suerte en eso…-Me susurro mientras continuaba su camino…Voltee a verla desaparecer por la puerta…

-No la necesito…-También susurre, intentando que mi voz no se quebrara ni empezara a temblar…Inmediatamente, corrí escaleras arriba, hacia mi habitación y me encerré en esta, volví a correr y deje que la cama cargara todo mi peso…-¿Por qué aun me ocultas cosas?-Apreté con fuerza las sabanas mientras dejaba que las lagrimas cayeran…-Pensé que…ya estábamos lo suficientemente cerca...-No lo sé, pero, desde que conocí a Len, he estado más sensible…Nunca en mi vida había ayudado a alguien que no conozco…Tampoco lloraría por este tipo de idioteces…-¿Qué esta pasándome?…-

**(Len pov)**

Lamentablemente, me encontré con Luka en el camino, ella pidió que le llevase a donde iba, y no tuve más remedio, se estampo en medio de la calle y no se corrió hasta que le deje subir…Espero que este teniendo una linda charla con Rin, mientras yo hablo de cosas importantes

-Oye Lily…-Lily dejo de cocinar y me miro-Alguna vez…¿Enloqueciste?-Ella dejo de cocinar, apagando el fuego y sentándose en una silla enfrente de mí

-¿De qué manera?-Suspire, No sabía si Lily me creería…Era demasiado loco…

-Como, ver a alguien, que no existe…-Lily no dijo nada, me sentía nervioso…Por alguna extraña razón, me sentía nervioso

-¿Qué no existe?...Mmm, Déjame pensar-Poso una de sus manos en su mentón, adquiriendo una pose "Pensativa"-No…¿Por qué?-

-Estoy loco…-Dije mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en la mesa, haciendo un fuerte ruido…

-Oye Len…Tranquilo…¿Y si te explicas mejor?-Volví a levantar mi cabeza

-Pero si no me crees…Voy a pegarte-Lily enmudeció y movió su cabeza en señal afirmativa-Estaba en la casa de Li, entonces, el reloj cucú salió…peor, no había ruido…Luego de eso, Li dijo cosas muy extrañas…-Lily escuchaba de una manera concentrada cada palabra que decía…-Y de la nada, Li dejo de ser Li…Para…Volverse…-Trague saliva en un sonido audible, Lily parecía interesada, como, obligándome con la mirada a que continúe…-Junior Takeshi Kagamine…El mayor de mis tres hijos…- Lily mostro una expresión sorprendida, pero aun así no hablaba…-Y…me dijo muchas cosas sobre "El futuro", Y, luego se fue…-Lily se enderezo y empezó a "Meditar"

-Es extraño, y no te negare nada, ya que, últimamente cosas raras han pasado…-Fue lo último que dijo, antes de levantarse de su asiento e ir a cocinar…¿Qué no hacía otra cosa que cocinar o qué?

-Len…-Luka apareció desde el marco de la puerta, se acerco a mí de una manera muy provocativa y poso una de sus manos en mi hombro…

-Luka…-respondí un poco nervioso, siempre que Luka se comportaba así, era porque algo quería…Repetiré: "Algo" quería…Y si no lo entendieron, es porque todavía no tienen una mente tan pervertida como la mía…

-Oigan, ¡Búsquense un Hotel y allí tóquense y provóquense todo lo que quieran, pero en mi casa no!-Y allí estaba Lily, diciendo sus frases "Delicadamente sabias" mientras movía por los aires una cuchara de madera llena de salsa de tomate

-¡Oye Lily!, Ni que fuera un hombre que depende de sexo más de ocho veces a la semana…-Luego de pronunciar eso, Lily me miro de una manera reprochable, como diciendo "¡Ho vamos!"-¡Esta bien!, ¡Tal vez sea esa clase de hombres!, pero no hare nada…- Conteste un poco nervioso mientras miraba al lado contrario de Luka

-¿Por qué?, Dicen que se puede tener sexo estando embarazada…-Comento Luka como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ese comentario hecho a la presencia de Lily logro que me pusiera demasiado incomodo…

-Sí pero…No lo hare-Lily seguía cocinando, ajena a lo que pasaba, ignore a Luka y sus "¡Por favor!", me levante del asiento y fui hacia el baño, al entrar, cerré fuertemente la puerta detrás de mí. Me senté en el suelo, como siempre y me dispuse a mirar hacia arriba, encontrándome con el blanco techo…

-El universo…Tan extenso y nefasto a la vez…-.

Si él es mi hijo, ¿Qué hace aquí?...¿Viaje en el tiempo?, ¿Ser divino?

-…¡A menos de que te diviertas jugando con el pasado!...-

Jugando con el pasado…¿Pasado?, ¿Qué es el pasado?, ¿El presente?, ¿Será este el presente, o el pasado?, Pasado para él, presente para mí, futuro para mi antiguo yo...

-Pensaras que es lo correcto, pero no lo será…-

¿Qué cosa?...Uff…Estoy pensando demasiado…

_"Cuando todo oscurezca, será el final de los recuerdos"_

Creo que.. Tendré que investigar más a fondo…Esta claro..Si tu hijo del futuro, el cual raramente es más inteligente que Einstein, viene de la nada a través de un reloj cucú y te habla del futuro..

No es nada que pase todos los días, ¡A menos de que halla fumado marihuana antes!, esa sería otra explicación lógica…Aunque, solo he fumado marihuana unas tres veces por invitación de Akaito…Así que no es una respuesta muy…"Convincente"

Y si por algo ha venido, debe ser importante, y si por algo me ha contado todas esas cosas, las cuales, la cuarta parte no escuche, aunque, no me acuerdo de muchas cosas…

Nació un Octubre…Tiene dos hermanas, una adoptiva y la otra, no lo sé…Dijo algo sobre su madre y padre, aunque no logre escucharlo bien, o tal vez no me acurdo de ello…

-¡Len!...-Lily grito mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, decidí dejar mi bloqueo mental por un lado, así que, me levante y abrí esta, mostrando detrás a una molesta Lily, con las manos en las caderas, golpeteando el suelo con el pie, repetidas veces-¡Tengo dos cosas que decirte!-Volvió gritar con la misma, o más, intensidad que antes, mientras levantaba dos de sus dedos-La primera, ¡El baño no es un cuarto de relajación!, ¡No puedes estar todo el día encerrado allí adentro!...¡Estuviste más de media hora!-Me pareció una exageración..¿Media hora?, ni que hubiese pensado tanto ¿No?-Y segundo, TÚ perro-hizo énfasis a Tú, de una manera enojada-¡Esta haciendo riñas!-Salía pasos rápidos del baño y me dirigí por donde venían los ladridos, me encontré con Luka, agachada, como queriendo agarrar algo del suelo, y a Ōkami, enfrente de esta, mientras gruñía y ladraba repetidas veces, como queriendo que se alejara de él

-¡Ōkami!-Intente regañarle, pero, aun así, era un cachorro testarudo, y siguió gruñendo

**(Rin pov)**

No paso poco tiempo para que escuche un sonido de ladridos huecos, parecía venir de abajo, me levante de mi lugar y abrí la puerta, haciendo que el ruido sea mas fuerte…

-¿Ōkami?...-Como por arte de magia, escuche a Len gritar el nombre del perro, como regañándolo, pero aun así no se detenía, la curiosidad me gano, entonces corrí escaleras abajo y entre a la sala, allí estaba Ōkami, y parecía ladrarle a Luka, mientras Len parecía frustrado y Lily un poco nerviosa, Luka tenía una expresión triste, de seguro porque el perro no le "Correspondía" como así decirlo, pero, fui muy cruel al sonreír un poco y sentir en mi pecho la felicidad, de que, por lo menos, a Ōkami no le gustaría tener nada con ella

¿Está bien o está mal reírse de la desgracia ajena?

-¡Ōkami!-Me puse de cuclillas y dije en un tono gangoso, como hablándole a un bebe, inmediatamente, Ōkami dejo de gruñir y me miro de una forma interesada, volvió a dedicarle un último gruñido a Luka, y corrió en dirección a mí, yo le recibí con los brazos abiertos, mientras él saltaba sobre mí, la expresión de Len era para sacar una fotografía y colgarla en la pared…Su ojos estaban más abiertos que el tamaño de la Luna, No sé si era porque Ōkami me prefirió por sobre Luka, o por mi inesperada entrada. Simplemente, sonreí de una forma satisfecha y levante a Ōkami al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía, termine cargándolo como a un bebe, mientras Luka, Mamá y Len, seguían con la misma expresión de antes

-Pero qu…-Len intento quejarse, pero sus palabras se trabaron al ver un lugar detrás de Mí, no entendí porque fijo su vista en ese lugar, así que di media vuelta, no había nada, que volví a mirarle, un poco mas extrañada…

-¿Qué hay?-A mi interrogativa, Len volvió a reaccionar mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-Nada…-Luego adentro sus manos hacia su pantalón, levantándolo un poco y acomodándolo, mientras las cadenas chocaban entre si…eso despertó una duda…

-¿En donde guardas tu arma Len?...-inmediatamente, todos se pusieron en silencio…Len parecía un poco incomodo con esa pregunta, Mamá empezó a reírse de una manera picarona, de seguro lo había mal interpretado…-¡D-Digo!, ¡La de pólvora!-Inmediatamente, Luka se sonrojo al notar el doble sentido de la oración –El cual, no fue a propósito, pero bueno…-Y se fue de la habitación hacia el baño corriendo…¿Sangrado nasal?...

-Bueno, yo me voy de aquí, digo, para que Lenny no se avergüence mucho…-Luego Mamá salió corriendo hacia la cocina, para, de seguro, agarrar un vaso y apoyarlo en la puerta para escuchar lo que decíamos…

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?...-Len, siempre tan desconfiado, pero, de seguro, el estar en la mafia, te hace desconfiado…¿No?

-Es que, la sacas de la nada, y he notado que está conectada a tu cinto de cadenas…así que…me entro curiosidad…-Len se quedo un silencio unos momentos, hasta que suspiro y empezó a hablar…

-Escondida…-Deje a Ōkami en el suelo, mientras soltaba un pequeño "Duhh, no me digas"…-Pero, es difícil de explicar…-Me enderece mientras caminaba unos pasos más cerca de él…-Mis pantalones son holgados por eso…es a propósito…-Luego agarro mi mano y la dirigió a su pierna derecha, inmediatamente, me sonroje como una cereza…estaba muy cerda de tocar su…"Otra arma"-Allí esta, ¿La sientes?...-Deje de lado el pensamiento anterior y me concentre, pude sentir un pedazo de metal…

-Ajam…Si, ya lo siento…es duro…-Escuche una puerta abrirse a la velocidad de la luz, mis ojos solo vieron al sombra de mamá corriendo a rápida velocidad, mientras, al detenerse, agarraba a Len de la camisa…

-¡Esta bien que seas un pervertido!, ¡Pero mi hija no es como tú!, ¡Y no la obligaras a tocar tu…tu!….¡Haaagg!-Grito y se fue corriendo hacia arriba, de seguro al otro baño…

-¿Qué fue eso?-Len parecía confundido…Yo también lo estaba, pero al recordar mis antiguos comentarios…

¡Ho dios!, ¡Malinterpreto todo!, Ho no…me siento impura..

-¿Estás bien?-Len volvió a preguntar mientras su mano se dirigía a mi mejilla, al apoyo en esta y empezó a acariciar lentamente…

-No lo sé…-Intente no sonrojarme por eso mientras miraba a otro lado, Len rio cortamente, al instante, sentí su otra mano sobre mi rostro, haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara…

-Eres tan tierna así…-Ese comentario me altero, haciendo que le mirara, pero, al mirar al frente, no vi sus ojos, solo vi sus parpados cerrados y sentí como sus húmedos labios se posaban sobre los míos, jugando con estos mientras unas risas juguetonas se le escapaban…

Creo que ya se lo que siento por él…

-Deja de torturarme así…-Susurre, mas para mí misma que para él, para después lanzarme a sus labios, haciendo que no quedara ningún espacio se separación, me abrace a su cuello, Len no parecía disgustado, más bien, agarro mi cintura y casi con desesperación, me acerco a él…

En ese momento no importaba que Luka estuviera en el baño, ni tampoco si mamá llegaba a entrar a la habitación…Tampoco importaba la señora que estaba mirando desde la ventana…

¡Una señora mirando por la ventana!

Me separe de Len empujándolo…El me miro con una cara propia de decir "¿¡Porque hiciste eso?"

-Mujer…ventana…Mirar…-Len reacciono confundido, pero el timbre nos distrajo…

-Yo atiendo…-Dije la primer escusa que se vino para alejarme de él…Que vergüenza…¿Y si era un vecino?, en mis pensamientos, agarre la llave y abrí al puerta, tire con un poco de fuerza, y del otro lado, había una mujer madura, con rasgos finos y pelo largo y ondulado…-¿Si, Que necesita?-Nunca le había visto antes…No, creo que, si le había visto antes…

¡Era la mujer que estaba con Lennard en la cafetería esa vez!

-Quiero hablar con Kagamine Len…Por favor…- Ho dios…¿Qué hago?

**-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-O-:-**

**Hola hola chicos, les digo con ganas****…¡Hola Nyo sama!, Me dicen también (cantando canciones infantiles)**

**Haa, ya los extrañaba T.T**

**¿Y ustedes?**

**¿Qué tal que tal?, ¿Qué les pareció esa extraña aparición?...¿Que es el Hijo de Len? (Dios no XD), el que adivina se lleva un lemon de regalo (¿?)..Y si no, ¡Mejor!**

**Bien, no tengo nada nuevo que decir ._.**

**Solo, responderé…**

**Paula: Ho, gracias..la verdad, el Yaoi no es…de mi agrado XD, Si, Len nunca termino el colegio, por eso entro a la escuela de Rin en el año en donde lo abandono..¡Que casualmente (See..casual…)Es el mismo año que Rin! XD…**

**sugA:*Suelta el arma de Len y la deja caer al suelo* ¡Ho tienes razón! ¡Que tonta fui! XDXD, Espíritu santo, Espíritu santo everywere…¡Y allí tienes el rechazo a Luka! ¿Contenta?...No es que me molesten tus super largos comentarios, solo, no se, me da cosita contestar muy poco cuando alguien se mato en escribir un review XD**

**Lalamaria: ¡Que mala eres con Takeshi! XD, no importa, el vivirá por siempre (¿?)**

**Yuzuki: ¡Use tu teooriiaaa XD!, ¡Me encanta tu teoría! XD…"Casi intento de bebecidio" XD ajjaja me rei mucho con esoo XD …¡Ame tu fic! En serio!..haa…tu Len angel me persigue en sueños…Leonidas me tira a un pozo…XD**

**Franka: ¡Ho my god!, ¿El review de franka es corto!, ¡MORIREMOOSSS! *explosion*…(Sin comentarios, totalmente de acurdo con todo loq ue dijo) ¡Exepto que odio a Len!, ¡Yo lo adoro!...Y…¿en serio era asi de parecida?, ¿Tambien le pegaba con látigos y el tiraba gasolina para luego prenderla fuego?, si es asi…¡Eres mi gemela! XD**

**Sawako y Brendis: Jjajajaja tu comentario fue gracioso XD, yo también tengo muchas personalidades…Hay una que es hombre._., Ok, debí haberme tragado eso…**

**Sakura: Si, te perdono, no es tu culpa que tengas que ir a la escuela y blablablá…-_-, ¡,Me salvaste al escribir el nuevo capítulo de "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"…Arigato! *Se arrodilla y empieza a alavarla*, ¡Ho santa sakura!**

**je-pw-mf-aj-kg-es :No puedo matarlo, tiene un futuro crucial en el fic, ais que, perdón XD (al igual que al hijo de Luka), asi quee….ho si!, gracias por leer!**

**Miku75: BIEN BIEN, BIEN!, ¡Matare a Luka contentos! *Retrocede y pone algo mas en el fic*, ¡Listo, ¡Feliz!...Uff… -_- MMM Buena idea…Karaoke, Alcohol..Lily!, WOOOOO**

**Curiosidad:**

**Takeshi tiene una mecha descolorida en honor a su padre, al nacer con el pelo rosa, decidió tener algo más que el nombre de su padre XD (se explicara más adelante)**

**Y bueno, creo que ya no tengo más que decir ._.**

**¡Ho si, me compre un gato!, Y vive subiéndose a mi teclado -_-**


	28. Traición

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>―Esto…―.Menciono la rubia un poco incomoda. ―Él…no se encuentra.―Contesto tartamudeando mientras hacia un ademán para cerrar la puerta, pero la mujer de cabellos largos lo impidió colocando un libro enfrente de la joven.<p>

―Estas mintiendo, Rin. ―La más pequeña se aterrorizo y dio un paso atrás, ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?. ―; Tranquila…―Intento calmarla la mujer elegante, mientras se hacía a un lado y mostrando que atrás de ella había una enorme caja.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?. ―Tomo valentía la joven, mientras atrás de ella se formaba una presencia oscura.

―Je, simplemente supe que eras Rin al verlos besándose apasionadamente en la sala.―Rin se ruborizo de pies a cabeza mientras la presencia oscura de atrás se acercaba cada vez más.

―¿Qué haces aquí?. ―Susurro lleno de odio Len al ver a "Esa mujer". Al escuchar su voz, Rin se echo a un lado rápidamente del susto.

―Solo vine a regalarte algo. Y… Pedirte perdón. ―Len quedo en silencio mientras Rin enderezaba su posición, se podía escuchar varias respiraciones, cosa que puso un poco incomoda a la rubia mayor. Pero el silencio se rompió por unas pequeñas risas inocentes de parte de Len, haciendo que Seeu levantara su rostro.

―¿Perdonarte?. ¿Por qué?. ―Luego de eso, empezó a reír de una manera mas desgarradora, como si el reír así evitara que arrebate cualquier arma y asesine a la mayor. Risas en mayor aumento, cada una mas psicópata que la anterior, haciendo sentir aun más incomodas a las dos mujeres.

―Len.―Intento hacerlo entrar en razón Seeu, pero las risas de Len silenciaron en seco.

―Ho sí; Ya recuerdo. ―Al elevar su mirada, se podían contemplar los ojos desequilibrados de Len, haciendo un vano esfuerzo de fijar su vista en un punto fijo, mientras una amplia sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente. Pasaron muchos segundos de silencio, los cuales nadie quería romper por miedo a que el cerebro descompuesto y traumado de Len no cometa ninguna locura; Pero el silencio fue destruido por Él mismo. ―¿Crees que podría perdonarte?. ―Todas sus facciones se volvieron serias, y su tono de voz estaba oscuro. ―¡Maldita perra!, ¡¿Pides que te perdone?, ¡¿Primero intentas lavarme el cerebro y luego te acuestas con mi Padre?.―Grito de una forma desesperada. Rin se lanzo al suelo del susto y cubría su cabeza con sus pequeñas manos, temblando por el hecho de que Len podría hacer cualquier cosa.

El silencio era espectral, mientras la mayor dejaba el libro sobre la caja y hacia un ademan para retirarse.

―Solo piénsalo...―Concluyo mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia un gran automóvil, del cual se podía notar a un hombre del lado del conductor, abrió la puerta y entro en este.

El sonido del motor encendido y marchándose era lo único que había.

―¿Len? ―El sonido de la voz de Lily hizo presencia mientras se acercaba al aludido. ―¿Qué sucedió, Len? ―Intento tocar su espalda, pero Él simplemente no le dejo, dando pasos hacia adelante.

―Necesito; Pensar…No me esperen. ―Concluyo mientras salía completamente de la casa, antes de seguir su camino, pateo la gran caja con fuerza, haciendo que esta diera un rebote; Y así, sin un abrigo encima y con la nieve que hacía que un gran frio se causara, Len salió de la casa y se subió a su motocicleta, mientras arrancaba el motor y se iba de la vista de Lily.

―Odio cuando hace eso.―Sin nada mas, Lily levanto de suelo la enorme caja, haciendo equilibrio para que el libro sobre esta no se cayese y la adentro a la casa; Ayudo a su hija a levantarse del suelo y cerró la puerta de la casa con mucha paciencia.

―¿No iremos a buscarlo? ―Pregunto Rin con un notable miedo en su voz, pero que a la vez se podía notar preocupado.

―No; Ya volverá, de seguro se estará congelando y volverá por un abrigo o algo.―Aseguro tranquila Lily mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba un contenedor de plástico con un poco de comida pre-cocinada y combinada con algunas otras cosas más ―No lo sé…¿Debería dárselo a Ōkami?, creo que si lo consentimos se volverá muy dependiente.― Añadió la mayor para abrir conversación, pero al ver la mirada aterrada de su hija, guardo silencio.

Conocía a Rin; Tendría que esperar a que se calmara.

―No me digas madre irresponsable o despreocupada, me preocupas en todos los sentidos pero…―Esa frase logro que Rin levantara la mirada un poco prestándole atención―Con Len deberías haber perdido un poco tu Coitofobia (1) ¿No? ―Rin volvió a la anterior posición, mirando el suelo.

―Supongo.―Lily suspiro y dio media vuelta.

―Debes hacerlo. La verdad no sé por qué te aterra la idea. Eso tendrá que pasar tarde o temprano; Lo quieras o no.―La menor hizo un gesto con los labios y chasqueo la lengua.

―Puedo adoptar.―Mientras colocaba el contenido del pote dentro de un pequeño platito, Lily suspiro notoriamente.

―No ha avanzado mucho.―.

* * *

><p>―Ya entregue lo que querías. ―Susurro Seeu mientras el auto aumentaba la velocidad luego de que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.<p>

―Que bien.― Respondió.

―Ahora…―Seeu dejo de hablar un momento, suspiro y retomo el habla. ―¿Quién eres tú y porque sabes tanto sobre mi? ―El sujeto de cabello rosa pálido sonrió con una gran peculiaridad.

―¿Yo? ―Pregunto otra vez, para luego recibir una mirada de obviedad de parte de la rubia. ―Ho Si...Me llamo Takeshi; Junior Takeshi...―Ella suspiro.

―No me dices nada con eso. ―Contesto mientras miraba hacia adelante.

―No tengo que decirte nada tampoco. ―Comento gracioso tarareando una canción de cuna.

―Yo no creía en Dios. Hasta que te vi. ―Takeshi silenció y podría notarse en su mirada un poco de enojo. Pero cambio al instante por la expresión anterior.

―Ho no; Yo no soy Dios. ―El silencio volvió a hacerse presente como antes.

―Pero. El que estaba sentado en tú lugar actual era mi enamorado. No tú, mas bien, vistes su misma ropa. ―El joven la ignoro mientras silbaba.

―Me conocerás pronto. ―Comento mientras seguía ignorándola. ―¿Cuántos amantes tienes? ―Esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a la mayor, haciéndola saltar y ponerse nerviosa.

―¿De qué hablas?, solo uno. ―El peli rosa rio de una forma descarada ―¿Por qué ríes así?, no te estoy mintiendo para nada. ―Se defendió un tanto incomoda.

―Estas mintiendo. A mí no puedes mentirme ―Acomodo un poco su cabello y continúo―; Todos esos amantes, si alguien se entera podrías ser tachada de prostituta. ―Rió pervertidamente mientras seguía manejando. ―Se que el misterio que emano te excita a tenerme. Pero no soy tan iluso como para caer en tus trampas; Querida. No me parece extraño que el pequeño Usee sea tan mal pensado.―inmediatamente, la cabeza de Junior se estrello en el volante del automóvil, provocando un constante y atúrdente bocinazo.

―¿¡Estas bien? ―Seeu levanto el rostro del hombre rápidamente, para ver que ahora volvía a ser el hombre de cabellera negra con quien estaba saliendo antes.

* * *

><p>―¡Miren a Carasin!...¿Ho, estas llorando, tu Papi te hizo llorar?, ¡Te haremos llorar más!.―Se cubría con sus brazos, con las piernas, pero nada podía tapar las repetidas patadas que recibía de parte de sus compañeros.<p>

Asistió a clubs de boxeo luego de ir a la escuela, o a veces, durante la hora escolar.

Les dio su merecido a todos esos idiotas. Creo que uno ya salió del coma.

Le expulsaron del colegio en segundo de polimodal, pero siguió fingiendo que iba a la escuela, asistiendo al club de boxeo en su lugar.

No quería hacer que su padre se enojara.

* * *

><p>Estornudó ruidosamente mientras el viento congelado golpeaba su cuerpo.<p>

"Que idiota fui, ¿Por qué no me traje mínimo un abrigo; Moriré de hipotermia(2)"; Intento parecer el hombre al cual no le importaba nada, pero en realidad que se estaba congelando vivo como nunca, llevaba apenas una camisa de manga corta."Idiota. Idiota. Idiota" repetía una y otra vez por cada semáforo que pasaba en alto. Pero por más que se muriera, no volvería si quería su orgullo en lo alto.

―Pasare por la base. ―Decidió por fin, mientras doblaba en la esquina, seguido de varias bocinas de automóviles, de seguro se había metido en su camino y casi lo atropellaban.

* * *

><p>―No quiero volver a verte nunca. ―Que zorra que era, que zorra.<p>

―Pero Kaito, por favor. Ahora ya no es así. ―Suplicaba Miku mientras sostenía sus ropas, evitando que se vaya del lugar oscuro en donde estaban.

―¿¡No es así!, ¡Yo te ame Miku!, ¡Te di mi corazón!. ―Gritó mientras apretaba las ropas de su lado derecho. ―Y tu…Solo estabas usándome para acercarte a…―Su charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de una ruidosa puerta abriéndose, seguido de un espeluznante frio.

―¿Qué tal? ―Pregunto Len alegre hacia Kaito, este solo le miro con rechazo, para luego cambiar su expresión a una felicidad falsa.

―¿Cómo estas Len? ―Sonrió falsamente mientras se acercaba a Él ―Ho, estas pálido; ¡No te congeles Hehh! ―Luego le dio un golpe en la espalda, para salir por la puerta. ―Igual, no me preocuparía si lo haces. ―Susurro con odio al salir de la base, dejando a Miku junto con Len.

―¿Qué sucedió aquí? ―Pregunto un poco confundido al ver casi toda la base, más sucia y desordenada que habitualmente. ―¿Y tú porque lloras? ―"Me harte de ver lagrimas por doquier." Pensó fastidiado. Se podría decir que desde navidad, el sol no salió nunca.

―Kaito me dejo; Eso es todo. ―Contestó Miku limpiando sus lágrimas y mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué Kaito, qué? ― Len no podía creérselo, Kaito nunca había sido cruel con nadie y casi todas sus ex dieron el primer paso para dejarlo con la escusa de que amaba más el helado que a ellas –Cosa que no es muy mentira-.

―Me arrepiento, Kaito, Rin, Lily; Len, perdóname…―Miku empezó a desvestirse de manera lenta, Len se turbo con esto, pero luego se asombro al ver debajo de ese vestido negro que Miku siempre llevaba.

Un traje negro de látex pegado al cuerpo. Con varios artefactos de investigación.

―Miku…―Inmediatamente, detrás de ella, aparecieron muchísimas personas con rostros desconocidos. Excepto uno.

―No puedo creer que cayeran tan rápido. Aun no sé como una banda callejera tan primitiva como ustedes este al tope. ―Menciono con voz fría mientras aplaudía y avanzaba adelante de Miku.

―Rinto…Maldito Hijo de…―Len apretó sus puños fuertemente.

―Shh…Guarda silencio. Si, Miku los traicionó, su misión era acercarse a los lobos dorados y ser parte de uno de ustedes, grabando cada unos de sus movimientos y charlas. ¿Amor y Lobo en la misma oración?, no me hagas reír. ―Len se sintió explotar. Con deseos de agarrar su camisa y estrellarlo contra el suelo, para golpearlo una y otra vez.

―Lo siento…―Miku intentaba no llorar, pero sus lagrimas ahogaban sus palabras.

―¡Tú cállate zorra! ―Gritó para que retumbara en toda la base. Miku callo instantáneamente. ―No me digas que lo sientes. Tú no sientes nada. ―Esas palabras hicieron a Miku retroceder y caer al piso por un tropiezo.

―Mmm… Déjame pensar. Rin es caperucita, tú eres el lobo. ―Rinto poso una mano en su mentón, en pose pensativa, luego rio de forma descarada. ―y yo seré el cazador. ―Las pupilas de Len se dilataron y su alma ardió en rabia. ―Librare a Rin de el lobo malvado y viviremos felices para…―Sus palabras fueron paradas por un golpe en medio de su mandíbula que lo dejo sin habla. Varios de los hombres que estaban a su alrededor fueron a ayudarlo.

―¡Di y haz lo que quieras!; ¡Utiliza a todas las personas que quieras! ―Grito esto mientras miraba a Miku con desprecio, luego volvió a mirarlo de forma desafiante. ―¡Pero no le quitaras a este lobo lo único que lo mantiene con vida! ―Varios miembros de la pandilla empezaron a juntarse detrás de Len. Este dio media vuelta y los encaró. ―¡Y ustedes donde estaban! ―La mayoría empezó a rascarse la cabeza y a balbucear.

―¡No bajes la guardia Len! ―Miku grito desesperadamente mientras Len daba media vuelta y esquivaba con facilidad una bala que se dirigía a su ojo izquierdo.

―¡Te quitare el otro pulmón! ―Rinto grito fuertemente seguido de varios disparos más.

* * *

><p>―¿Un reloj cucú? ―Lily estaba sacando el contenido de la caja, eran pedazos de un reloj cucú viejo.<p>

Ōkami se acerco a una pieza y empezó a jugar con ella, Lily al ver esto le quito la pieza de la boca y le pego con esta.

―¡No!, ¡Perro malo! ―Ōkami retrocedió y se fue corriendo. De seguro se fue a lamerle las suelas a Rin. ―¿Cómo se armara esto?

Luego de mucho tiempo, Lily logro arreglar el reloj y lo colgó en la pared.

―¡Ya está!, ¡A que esta mono!, soy una genio. ―Canturreó mientras ponía el reloj cucú en hora. ―¡Rin, ven a ver esto! ―Lily fue a buscar a Rin, pero al llegar a la cocina grito de impresión.

Un hombre estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con Ōkami durmiendo en su falda.

―No usare ropa de mujer si es lo que estas pensando. ―Le dijo a Lily mientras acariciaba al cachorro. Estaba usando una camisa elegante blanca con un chaleco negro encima, sus pantalones parecían de gala y no llevaba zapatos.

―¿A qué viene ese look Takeshi? ―Si, Lily conocía a este sujeto. ¿Pero de donde?

―Solo vario un poco abuela. ―Levanto al cachorro y cruzo sus piernas, luego volvió a ponerlo entre estas. ―¿Cómo te encuentras? ―

―Bien. ―

―¿Cómo va el plan para que yo nazca? ―

―En eso estoy. ―

―Bien. ―

* * *

><p><em>(1) Coitofobia: miedo a tener relaciones sexuales.<em>

_(2)Hipotermia: Es una causa de muerte, cuando el cuerpo humano tiene una baja cantidad de calor los órganos trabajan lentamente y finalmente dejan de funcionar._

_¡Y volví con sed de sangre! WAJAJAJAJA, Mmmm Lily conoce a Takeshi y sabe que ella es su abuela WAJAJAJAJA ¡quiero torturarlos!_

_Me estuve dando cuenta que los días son infinitos en mi fic :X_

_¿Cómo se encuentran? ¡Yo me corte el cabello y mis manos se acostumbraron al teclado viejo de la computadora de la sala!_

_Lamento que sea tan corto, es que necesito acostumbrarme un poco más, tenia taaaantas ideas pero escribí taaan poco Y_Y lo peor era que no sabía por dónde empezar T.T. ¿Qué tal por el principio? Y allí empece. Perdón por estar tan desaparecida, es que saque un 6 en Lengua (Otra vez) y mi mama me suspendió al computadora por 2 meses!, ¡Dos meses de tortura!, Igual accedí a facebook por mi celular juajuajua soy taan mala XD._

_No podre contestar mas los reviews, me di cuenta que da la apariencia de que el capitulo fuera más largo y no quiero eso : X, siempre que a mí me pasa me llevo decepciones XD._

_¡Se acercan las vacaciones! (para mi, en Argentina empiezan el 13 de julio y terminan el 20 o el 27 ._.) voy a estar muy aburrida, así que puede que actualice en ese tiempo :D_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	29. Haz un futuro para que sean felices

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>―Todo esto es tú culpa. ―Tenía el frio acero del arma negra sobre su frente, mientras el miedo poblaba todo su ser. Con ganas de correr, pero aun así no podía hacerlo porque se había torcido el tobillo intentando huir. ―Y ahora acabare contigo y con el problema. ―Miku lloraba como nunca en su vida, pidiendo con los ojos piedad, piedad; Pero solo recibió una mirada fría.<p>

―Perdo…―Len no dejo a Miku terminar la frase ya que pateo su estomago, haciéndole quedar completamente en el suelo.

―"Perdóname, por favor" ¿¡Es lo único que sabes decir! ―Miku gemía del dolor ejercido en todo su cuerpo, mientras era pisada "accidentalmente" en la mano por Rinto.

―No te enojes con ella Lobo…―Rinto agarro el brazo de Miku y le levanto bruscamente. Atrás de ellos estaba terminando una guerra entre los zorros y los lobos. ―Solo hacia su trabajo. ―Comento burlón hacia Miku. ―Pero la muy estúpida se enamoro…Por eso no los traicionó antes. ―Miku se esforzó en vano para que Rinto soltara su brazo.

―¡No lo escuches!, ¡No lo escuches Len! ―Grito desesperadamente, como su tuviera un secreto mas oculto; Claro está, Len no le hizo ni el mínimo caso, mas bien, a propósito coloco una mano en su oreja derecha, simulando escuchar mejor con ella allí.

―Sabes de quién ¿No? ―Con la mirada, Rinto empezó a "hablar" con Len. Este le miro con una expresión de _"Obvio, de Kaito."_. Rinto rió y le comunico con un gesto de cabeza.

_"Tú"_

Los ojos de Len se agrandaron completamente y sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta el extremo.

―No puede ser. ―Inmediatamente bajo el arma mientras miraba el suelo, incrédulo. Pero al recuperar conciencia, miro a Miku de una forma burlona. ―No puedo creer que seas tan zorra. Hatsune. ―A Miku se le erizo la piel. Len tenía un delicado diccionario, era difícil saber cómo era, pero para Miku, que lo había investigado, lo sabía.

Len les decía a las personas por el nombre, cuando tenía mucha confianza, o por lo menos no pensaba hacerles nada por ahora. Y a quienes los llamaba por apellido.

De seguro morirían en sus manos, como próximo objetivo.

―No…Len…―Este disparo cerca del hombro de Miku; Silenciándola al instante.

―¿No qué?, Ilusionaste a mi amigo, más bien; ¡A alguien que considero mi hermano!, luego dices ser amiga de la persona que tiene mi atención y…¡Y finges ser parte de la familia con el único hecho de espiarnos! ―Todo estaba claro ahora. "Me das repugnancia", "Hay un topo entre ustedes". Lo que dijo Ritsu ese día; Le daba repugnancia por el hecho de haber escuchado varias cosas referidas a el incesto y lo otro… ya podía verse. ― Nunca te perdonare por esto…¿Además te enamoras de Mi?, ¿Tu objetivo? ―Miku casi se quejaba, si no fuese porque Rinto aplico una llave en su cuello y le desmayo, pero le dejo caer en el suelo, sin importarle si se dañaba en la caída.

―Mucho maltrato psicológico de tu parte para una mente tan pequeña como la de ella.― Rinto saco un silbato de su bolsillo izquierdo y soplo en Él. ―¡Retirada! ―A Len le hirvió la sangre.

―¡Cobarde! ―Grito con fuerza, mientras veía como huían de allí y se llevaban a Miku consigo.

―Tú no eres mi objetivo. Kagamine. ―Y sin más, Rinto y los zorros desaparecieron de la escena. Len se sentía tan enojado que podría romper un árbol de un puño, apretó sus dientes y luego aspiro aire.

―Don…―Neru intento preguntarle algo, pero Len solamente libero el aire en un espeluznante grito que sobresalto a todos e hizo caer a algunos que estaban parándose de su lugar. Las piernas de Len dejaron de responder haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas; Todos los que estaban allí corrieron hacia Él para ver su estado.

―¡Don!; ¿Esta bien? ―Akaito pregunto preocupado sin saber qué hacer, mirando hacia todos lados.

―Busquen a Kaito, quiero hablar con Él.―Y siguiendo las órdenes de su Don, la mayoría de los que estaban allí corrieron hacia la salida, dejando a los heridos que eran atendidos por los "Enfermeros" que estaban allí para curar heridas superficiales y que no eran de mucha profundidad.

Un sollozo se escucho en todo el lugar; Los que estaban allí voltearon para ver a la persona que respetaban por no derramar una lágrima incluso en el peor momento. Llorando.

―¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué siempre a mi? ―Len se apoyo en una pared mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra esta, haciendo que un sonido se produjera allí. Todos estaban en silencio y no quisieron romperlo tampoco. Conocían a su "Don" y…Lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo por ahora.

* * *

><p>―¿Cómo ha avanzado? ―Takeshi reía por dentro. Desde que Lily supo "Eso" está desesperada para que Él nazca.<p>

―Muy poco…¿Estás seguro de que eres hijo de Len?, Luka está embarazada ¿No?. Serias su hijo de todas formas. ―Takeshi silencio, Si Rin y Len no tenían un hijo, Lucy nunca nacería. Necesitaba que Lily lo haga por Él. Sin Lucy no era nada.

―Segurísimo. Además, nunca te dije de qué vientre iba a salir. ―Y sin más que decir, Takeshi desapareció del cuerpo de Rin dejando a Lily con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

><p>―Quiero ver a mi madre.―Takeshi apareció dentro del cuerpo de un hombre que pasaba cerca de una casa que vendía relojes antiguos, haciendo que sus cabellos violetas se volvieran cortos y rosas, con esa característica especial de Takeshi. ―Verla, solo mírala, no tengas contacto con ella; Puedes llegar a cambiar el futuro y no quieres eso. ―Se dijo así mismo, convencido.<p>

Y la vio pasar, caminando con un vestido negro apretado, el cual arriba tenía un saco elegante color crema tirando a amarillo. Takeshi se sintió lleno al volver a ver a su madre; Le veía tan joven y sana. Estaba feliz.

―Espero no parecer muy refinada. ―Luka se hablo a si misma haciendo reír a Takeshi, que la miraba de atrás de un árbol. Ambos hablaban solos. Todo parecía ir normal, si no fuese porque un hombre peculiar le seguía de hace varias cuadras atrás, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Takeshi.

―Pero que caraj…¡Esto no debe pasar!, ¡Conozco todo!, ¿Pero esto qué es?, ¡No puedo no saberlo! ―Takeshi se alarmo, el conocía el futuro porque viajo a este, así que no podía saber con exactitud lo que pasaría, ya que algo le decía que no debía irse ahora mismo. Le daba impotencia no saberlo, ¡Se suponía que Él lo sabia todo!

―No grites o lo lamentaras. ―El agudo oído de Takeshi pudo escuchar una voz repugnante; Y al alzar la vista pudo observar al sujeto sospechoso muy cerca de su madre.

―¡Maldición! ―_"Que nada cambie, ¡Que nada cambie!"_ Se grito en la mente Takeshi mientras corría con sus pies descalzos hacia donde estaba su madre. La multitud parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

El maldito estaba amenazando a Luka con un arma en su espalda.

_"Por favor…¡Que nada cambie si la salvo!" _Volvió a pensar mientras se acercaba más y mas a donde estaba ese sujeto y su madre. Y al llegar, sostuvo un reloj que colgaba de su chaqueta negra y se lo arrojo a el sujeto, haciéndolo caer.

―¡Corre; Rápido! ―Grito a su madre, esta solo le miro impresionada y salió corriendo. Takeshi suspiro y agarro su reloj, el cual descansaba en la espalda del sujeto. Este agarro la muñeca de Takeshi y le miro de una manera espectral.

―Te arrepentirás. ―Takeshi soltó el reloj de mala gana en el suelo y aparto su muñeca de la mano de ese tipo.

―Es tuyo. ―Menciono Takeshi refiriéndose al reloj que estaba en el suelo; El hombre pudo ver que parecía valioso y brillaba como oro. Intento levantarlo pero parecía estar pegado al suelo. ―Si puedes levantarlo. ―Confirmo por ultimo Takeshi mientras veía el esfuerzo en vano que hacia el hombre para levantar el reloj de oro. ―Hagamos un trato ¿Si? ―Volvió a hablar Takeshi poniéndose de cuclillas llegando a la altura del sujeto. ―Vete y no vuelvas si quieres tu vida. O quédate aquí y déjame matarte. ―Propuso sonriendo como si fuese un juego de niños. Cosa que espanto al sujeto. Este se levanto, quito el polvo de su saco y se fue caminando como si nada.

―¿Estas bien? ―Escuchó la voz de su madre en sus espaldas._"Estoy en problemas"._

―Hehh…Si, si…―Intento sonar despreocupado pero sus nervios se notaban en la forma rígida con la cual se dio media vuelta para ver a la cara a su madre. ―Bueno…―Tartamudeo y miro hacia otro lado. ―¡Adiós! ―Levanto la mano derecha en forma de saludo y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir corriendo. Pero Luka tomo su mano y evito que lo haga.

―¡Tengo que compensarte! ―Y sin más, Luka se llevo a rastras a Takeshi.

_"Mierda…Esto está mal…Muy muy mal."_ Luka llevo a Takeshi a un restaurante refinado. Este solo miro a todos lados. _"Ya conozco este restaurante…Aquí me dijeron que era…"_

―¡Te comprare lo que quieras!, Por haberme salvado la vida a mí y a mi hijo. ―Concluyo mientras acariciaba su vientre, el cual ni siquiera estaba hinchado.

_"Hoy es 29 de Diciembre… Mañana se celebra el funeral de Luki…Y mi charla con él."_

―Quiero… Una ensalada. ―Rompió por fin el silencio Takeshi, mientras Luka le miraba fijamente.

―Me pareces familiar…―Takeshi palideció y empezó a temblar, pero no de frio. ―¿Cómo te llamas? ―Intentó no parecer nervioso y sostuvo el menú tapando su rostro.

―¡Cambiando de opinión!, Quiero un salmón cocido al horno. ―Luka se rio un poco por la notable in-naturalidad con la que Takeshi estaba hablando.

―El salmón es mi preferido…¿El tuyo también? ―

―Takeshi…―Silencio. Luka no entendió, y se mostraba en su rostro. ―Me llamo Takeshi. ―Volvió a afirmar el peli rosa menor. Luka pareció entenderlo y se presento.

―Yo me llamo Luka Megurine. Y Él se llamara…―Takeshi no le dejo continuar…

_"Ya no hay vuelta atrás… se enterara tarde o temprano…"_

―Junior Takeshi, ¿No?. ―Luka silencio y le miro un poco incomoda. ―Si ya lo sé. ―El camarero se presento y pregunto por la orden, Luka menciono un salmón al horno y este se retiro, luego miró a Takeshi fijamente.

―¿Cómo?...¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Takeshi suspiro y le indico con la mano que se acercara.

―Vengo…―Miro hacia todos lados y susurró. ―Del futuro. ―Luka se enderezo y le miro con una cara de no creer. ―¡Se que es difícil de creer!, Pero…¡Tengo pruebas!, ¿No me notas familiar? ―Luka dudo y asintió con la cabeza. ―¡Es porque soy tu hijo! ―La expresión de Luka se deformo a una estupefacta.

―Estás loco…―Takeshi odiaba que lo tacharan de loco. Cosa que solo 5 personas hicieron. Shakespeare, Colón, Lily, Len y Ella. A él peli rosa de cabello particular se le hincho una vena.

―El camarero alagara tu atuendo. ―Takeshi sabia eso ya que, en el futuro que él vio antes, Luka se dirigía a este lugar y el camarero alagaría su atuendo particular. Confundiéndola con una dama de barrio alto.

―Aquí tienen su pedido…Ho si, Dama. Lindo atuendo. ―Y dejando el plato en la mesa, el camarero se fue caminando. Luka se sorprendió y volvió a mirar a Takeshi impresionada.

―Te lo dije, yo vengo del futuro. ―Volvió a afirmar cruzando sus brazos. ―Me llamo Junior Takeshi Kagamine Megurine. Naci por cesárea el día 2 de octubre del 2012 coronado bajo el signo de Libra. Madre Luka Megurine, padre Len Kagamine, madrina Miku Hatsune, padrino Ritsu Namine…―Takeshi tapo su boca inmediatamente, rezando a que Luka no escuchara eso…

―¿Padrino?, ¿Ritsu? ―Takeshi tomo inmediatamente el reloj que tenía en su bolsillo y lo suspendió sosteniéndolo de la cadena. Lo extendió a un punto en el que Luka pudo ver el reloj y lo lanzo a los aires, al caer, Takeshi lo agarro hábilmente frente a Luka, solo que ahora estaba abierto.

―"Wasurenai-nai, wasurenai-nai…(1)"―Empezó a recitar mientras el tic-tac del reloj resonaba en la habitación y Luka parecía entrar en trance. ―"¡Wasureru!(2)" ―En lo último, Luka parpadeo un par de veces, intentando concentrarse.

―¿Cómo conoces a Len? ―Como lo sospechaba. Todo Salió bien… Takeshi había usado esto varias veces antes, pero Él último fue Len. Le había dicho muchas cosas esa vez. Guardó el reloj en su bolsillo otra vez y suspiró.

―Ya te lo dije…Es mi padre. ―Luka sostuvo el tenedor con la izquierda y el cuchillo con la derecha, cortando de a poco el pescado y dirigiendo un poco a su boca. ―Y si no quieres creerme, no lo hagas…Mejor para mí. ―Volvió a sacar el reloj de su bolsillo y miro la hora en el. ―¡Ho dios!, ¡Es muy tarde! ―Luka subió la mirada, tragando forzadamente lo que tenía en la boca para hablar.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Takeshi le miro burlón y se levanto de donde estaba antes su asiento. Sonrió ampliamente y dio una reverencia.

―Tengo que irme madre…A visitar a alguien especial. ―Y sin más que decir, el cuerpo que estaba usando colapso, cayendo al suelo en un ruido seco. Luka se levanto de su lugar para ayudarle. Se arrodillo y dio vuelta la cabeza del sujeto, pero su cabello ahora era largo y violeta.

―¿Gakupo-Sensei? ―En los brazos de Luka se encontraba ahora, su profesor de ciencias.

Inmediatamente, algo despertó en Luka…

―Al final si…Venia del futuro. ―Aseguro incrédula. ―¿Pero…Como? ―Añadió perturbada al ver el cuerpo de su maestro. Sin creer que antes, tenía un rostro distinto, y hasta otro color de cabello.

* * *

><p>―¿Don? ―La persona que respondía a "Don" golpeo con la pierna a una persona que se acercaba a Él.<p>

―No me toques. ―Añadió amenazante mientras parecía rugir entre dientes. Pero el hombre de cabello violeta se acerco cada vez más. Preocupado por el estado deprimente de la persona a la cual le tenía respeto. ―¡Te dije que no me tocaras! ―Grito esta vez. Poniéndose de pie y sacando de lugar su arma favorita, poniéndola sobre el ojo izquierdo del peli violeta. ―O te quito el otro ojo…―Añadió, haciendo referencia al parche de su ojo derecho. ―Y me parece que en tu "trabajo", lo necesitaras. ―Bajo el arma y le miro una vez más. ―Por cierto…No me dijiste que trabajabas en una perrera. ―A él peli-violeta, que respondía al sufijo de "Taito-sama", se le ilumino la mirada.

―¿Se acordó de mí? ―Len miro a otro lado y asintió levemente. ―Jeje. Yo casi ni me daba cuenta de que eras tú…¿Y quién era esa bella mujer?. Me parece haberla visto antes…¿Tu novia? ―El rostro de Len se desfiguro mostrando una expresión asqueada.

―¡No!, ¡Por dios, no! ―Volvió a repetir, más para sí mismo que para Taito. ―Es mi Tía…¡Y es un saco de huesos de más de 39 años!, ¡No me jodas! ―Taito se reprimió un poco intentando contener las ganas de reír.

―Que suerte que ahora estas mejor…―Comento para sí mismo, aliviado. ―Ahora que recuerdo…La vi en tu cumpleaños ¿No? ―Len asintió mientras guardaba el arma en su lugar. ―Junto a…Esa…Esto…―Tartamudeo Taito intentando recordar el nombre. ―¿Rinka? ―Len suspiro y golpeo la cabeza de Taito, haciéndolo restregarse.

―Rin; Idiota…―Y sin más que decir, abrió la puerta hacia la salida haciendo un ademán para irse, pero fue detenido por Taito. ―¿Y ahora qué? ―Taito extendió un abrigo.

―¿Lo quiere? ―El rubio lo tomo de mala gana y se lo puso. ―Suerte…―E inmediatamente, el peli-violeta recibió un portazo en las narices.

* * *

><p><em>-2120-<em>

―He venido a visitarte. Lucy…―Menciono el joven peli-rosado, depositando unas rosas sobre un ataúd finamente decorado. ―Otra vez he llegado tarde. ―Susurro dolido mientras lágrimas regaban las flores antes dejadas. ―La próxima vez prometo visitarte a hora. ―Menciono mirando su reloj. ―Y cumpliré con tu ultimo anhelo…

_"Por favor…Haz un futuro… En donde nosotros dos estemos juntos. Para siempre.(…) Solo quiero, que alguno de nosotros sea feliz…"_

* * *

><p><em>Wasurenai-Nai: No lo olvidare-No...Lo invente a referencias japonesas. significa que no-no lo olvidaras(Para que se entienda. "Lo olvidaras")<em>

_Wasureru: Olvidar_

_Miku y Luka se conocen. Cruzaron palabras ya que Ritsu pertenece a los zorros también. Y de paso conocía a Miku. (Claro esta, Ritsu sabia que Miku era espía)_

_¿Alguien mas noto que Taito apareció en la adopción de Okami?, para los que no, ya lo mencione jeje. Él trabaja de medio tiempo en una perrera municipal._

_Tomen en cuenta a Gakupo-sensei, es importante en capítulos futuros. Se relaciona con "Gumi Megpoid" -Capitulo 5- (Cosa que solo Franka-Sama se dio cuenta ―Hohh que observadora― Bueno Franka. ¡Ya sabes quien es el padre de Megumi!)_

_En el capitulo que viene es el funeral de Luki. ¿Que pasara?. ¡Solo diré que es tan interesante que quiero escribirlo ahora mismo!, Hasta a mi me emociona..._

_Bueno, ya los puse intranquilos (Mission 1: Completed). ¡Me saque varias risas con sus comentarios!, La verdad me animan mucho :D_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	30. Y lloró blanco

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

><p>―Serás idiota…―Se mencionó el rubio a sí mismo, sacando su celular del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. Marco unos números en este y lo dirigió a su oreja, esperando mientras escuchaba el constante pitido de llamada.<p>

―¿Don? ―Escuchó del otro lado. El sonido estaba cortado y opaco.

―¿Encontraron a Kaito? ―Del otro lado del celular se escuchó un suspiro pesado.

―No…Puede irse a su "hogar" si quiere. Tardaremos. ―Y sin más que decir. Len cerró la tapa del celular. Lo miró fijamente.

―¿Cuántos problemas me has traído? ―Preguntó al objeto sin vida, como si este pudiese contestarle.

Lo recordaba. Tuvo tres problemas con ese pequeño artefacto. El primero: Un policía lo encerró con ayuda de este. El segundo: Luki Kagamine 01, el maestro de la escuela se lo arrebató y escucho una parte confidencial. Y el tercero: Lily y Rin se enteraron del plan.

Suspiró y miró hacia el cielo.

―Dios. Si existes…Si en verdad existes y me perdonas. Haz que no caiga nieve. Pero, si esta cae, seguiré con la vida mundana de siempre. Que este trato sea de hoy y mañana. ―Habló en voz alta. A Él no le importó que alguien pudiese escucharle. Ni a Dios le interesaba…―A nadie le importa. A nadie le interesa. ―Nunca, a nadie, le importó. Después de todo, Él no era una persona fuerte, fuerte en alma y espíritu. Tal vez por fuera era temido y tenía una fuerza descomunal, pero por dentro, era un pequeño niño llorando en la esquina de una negra y fría habitación.

―¡Cuidado por donde caminas!. ― Se quejó un hombre que transitaba apurado al chocar con su hombro.

_"A nadie le importa…"_

Len sacó el revólver de su lugar y sin mirar atrás, estiro su brazo y disparó. Se pudo escuchar un gemido de dolor y un sonido seco que resonó en la calle.

_"A nadie le interesa…"_

―No estás tan apurado ahora… ¿No? ―Menciono mientras dejaba al hombre desangrándose detrás de él; Sus gemidos y suplicas de piedad resonaban en los oídos de Len; Esto le molesto y decidió tomar otra ruta. Entró por un callejón y se fue a un área transitada. Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a la escuela; La escuela, ¡Que ironía! Ni siquiera recordaba cuales fueron sus notas al finalizar este año. Eran vacaciones pero estaba abierta por ayuda escolar a los que la necesitaban o habían reprobado materias. Entró lentamente, pero se retractó. _"¡Y a mí que me importa la escuela!"_ Dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hacia Dios sabe dónde.

_"A nadie le importa…"_

Acaso…¿No había nadie que se preocupara por él?; Como siempre, a nadie le importó. No les importó haberlo dejado mas solo de lo que estaba. A su madre no le importó imaginar la vida de su hijo sin ella. A sus compañeros no les importó no preocuparse por su compañero solitario, más bien; Le torturaron y se rieron de Él. Le pusieron apodos raros y le gastaban bromas, volviendo empapado, manchado y hasta sucio a su casa. Causando así la furia de su padre; Si podía llamarlo así.

―Kaito…―Kaito. Solo Kaito estuvo allí para Él. Cuando mas solo estaba y cuando había planeado terminar con su vida lanzándose de la azotea de la escuela. Kaito estuvo siempre. ¿Pero…Y Él donde está ahora?, ¿Estará enojado?

―¡Len! ―Un grito de una voz familiar le hizo poner los pies en la tierra. Prestó atención y observo que una cabellera peli-rosada se asomaba por la masa de gente, acercándose cada vez más. ―¡Hasta que te alcancé! ―grito feliz Luka mientras se prendía del abrigo de Len.

―Luka…―Esta se desprendió y le miro a los ojos. Len no quería encontrarse son ella. Nunca quería encontrarse con ella.

―¿Cómo estás? ―Len miro hacia otro lado y contestó con un ademan de cabeza. ―Sabes…¡Me encontré con un chico muy raro! ―Esta mención llamo la atención del rubio, el cual miro fijamente a la rosada, forzándola con la vista a continuar. ―; Dijo que venía del futuro y que era mi hijo. Que tipo más raro. ―Len tosió sonoramente y se tapo los labios con el puño.

―¿Qué? ―Len articuló incrédulo mientras miraba a Luka con incredulidad. Ella pareció mal entender la expresión de Len.

―Si ya lo sé. Era muy extraño. ―Pronunció dudosa abrazando a Len con fuerza. Este la separo al instante, llamando la atención de la rosa.

―¿Tú…También? ―Luka se asombró y parpadeo varias veces. ―¿Cómo se llamaba? ―Esa era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba. Luka movió su cabeza a varios lados intentando recordar.

―No recuerdo…Pero tenía el cabello rosa. ¡Y un gran mechón descolorido! ―Añadió sorprendida por el raro look del joven. ―¿Y tú?, ¿Lo recuerdas? ―Len acaricio su sien pero se detuvo al instante ya que le recordó al viejo gruñón de su abuelo.

―No demasiado. Es como si toda mi conversación con él se haya borrado. Pero sí; Sé dé quien hablas. ―Luka sostuvo el brazo de Len y lo apretó fuertemente. Len se sobresaltó y le miro abochornado.

―Ya está. Olvidémonos de él y concentrémonos en nosotros. ―Agrego divertida mientras empezaba a avanzar de a pasos lentos, incitando a Len a seguirle.

Len solamente suspiró y siguió el ademan de la mujer insistente.

* * *

><p>―¡Otra mañana preciosa! ―Exclamó la rubia estirando sus brazos mientras intentaba enderezarse. ―A quien quiero engañar. La hora de despertar siempre en una mierda. ―Exclamó sin ningún arrepentimiento a la última palabra. Miró a la ventana a su lado deslumbrando el paisaje. ―El cielo está nublado. Y hace frio. ¡De seguro nevara! ―Aseguró animada mientras extendía los brazos y se levantaba de su cama; ¡Amaba la nieve! Se dirigió a su armario y se vistió. ―¿Qué día es hoy? ―Se pregunto animada mientras recordaba la fecha. ―Ho.. ―Se altero al recordar. Treinta de Diciembre. Año nuevo. Funeral…<p>

Se vistió con unas calzas, polainas, una polera y otra de lana arriba de esta. Claro está; Toda su vestimenta era negra.

Todo aprecia normal. Tranquilo. Rin tomó el desayuno sin apuros y Lily todavía no salía de su habitación. Todo sería normal si no fuese por el sonido el timbre.

―Que extraño…¿Visitas? ―Se levantó y buscó las llaves con una tostada en su mano, luego la dirigió a sus labios para seleccionar la llave indicada. ―¡Espegee! ―Exclamó con la comida en la boca, causando que la palabra salga con una mala pronunciación. Coloco la llave en la cerradura y giró, abrió la puerta y atrás…

―Hola Rin…―Saludó educadamente Rinto mientras Rin intentaba arreglarse el cabello y quitar la comida de su boca.

―¿Rinto? ―Un gran frio entro a la casa desde el lado de afuera. Rin pidió amablemente a Rinto que ingresara a la casa para no congelarse. Esté no se negó y entro sin ademanes, apalpando sus brazos para entrar en calor.

―He escuchado que tendrás el funeral de uno de tus parientes ¿No? ―Rin asintió levemente,_ "Gracias por recordármelo"_ Pensó tristemente. ―¿Puedo acompañarte? ―Esto sorprendió a Rin; ¿Qué quería Él en el funeral de su padre? Pensó por unos minutos y asintió.

―Uno más no hará daño―Sonrió y volvió a sentarse en su asiento, siendo seguida por Rinto.

―¿Ira Lobo? ―Rin silenció y bebió un poco de café.

―No lo sé―Sentenció secamente mientras acomodaba su ropa. ―nunca se nada sobre Él cuando esta fuera de casa. ―

―Humm…―Rinto asintió con un sonido extraño. Esa fue toda la conversación. Se podía sentir la incomodidad en el ambiente, el sonido de los labios de Rin sorbiendo el café y las zapateadas de Rinto resonaban en todos lados. _"El lobo es estu…pi..do"_ Decía Rinto con sus zapateadas, practicando el lenguaje secreto para que no se le olvide ninguna frase.

―¡Rin vamos! ―Grito animada Lily sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Rinto. Caminó hasta la salida. Siendo seguida por los dos rubios. ―¡No hay porque deprimirse ¿No? ―Lily dio media vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de Rinto. ―¿Y tú? ―Rin suspiró.

―Es Rinto. Vendrá con nosotros. ―Lily asintió sin problema y todos se subieron al automóvil.

* * *

><p>―Luka…Luka…―Le sacudió Len desde el otro lado de la cama.<p>

―¿Qué..? ―Len se sentía poco animado. Esa noche estaban a punto de hacerlo. Pero luego se acordó del bebé y decidió no arriesgarse.

―Tengo que ir al funeral de mi tío…¿Vienes? ―Luka intento levantarse en vano. ―¿Eso es un no? ―Suspiró y se levanto de la cama. Se vistió con unas prendas que Él tenia en la casa de Luka y arreglo para que sean todas negras. Un camperon negro encima de todo y listo.

―Odio los funerales. Siempre son tristes. ―Sollozo Luka de espaldas. Len volvió a suspirar. Luka no tenía casi ningún pariente. Todos murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña, así que le dieron un cierto rencor los funerales. Debió no haberlo dicho.

―Ya me voy. ―_"No me esperes. No volveré"_ pensó antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

><p>―Estamos aquí reunidos para despedirnos de nuestro querido compañero de vida. ―Empezó Li. Nadie contrató obispo. Sería algo irónico, viniendo de una "familia" conformada por, la mayoría, pecadores de alta gama.―El cual siempre estuvo allí. Como compañero, amigo, padre y esposo. ―Rin parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Lily solo sonreía melancólicamente mientras gritaba "¡Y el mejor amante!" Varios soltaron unas risitas melancólicas. ―Dándonos una buena prueba de lo que es luchar por ser libre. ― Len estaba enojado. ¿Qué carajo hacia Rinto allí? ¿¡Quién le dejo venir! ―Ojala. Descanse en paz. ―<p>

En esta última oración Li empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sin poder seguir con su discurso. La abuela se coloco a su lado y apoyo una mano en su hombro. Li se aferro a la mujer y ambos empezaron a llorar, Rin no pudo aguantar el dolor producido en su corazón y comenzó a sollozar lentamente. La única imagen que tuvo de su padre; Fue una ensangrentada y pálida, descolorida y triste.

Len sintió la presión y se dio cuenta de que nadie pasaría al siguiente "paso". Así que se acerco de a poco a la reciente tumba cavada y coloco su cinturón de cadenas arriba del ataúd.

―Cuídalo bien viejo. Es mi preferido. ―Y sin nada más que decir. Se fue a su antiguo puesto, _"¡Mierda! Me siento un desalmado"_ Pensó al darse cuenta que era el único que no lloraba. Rin se acerco sollozando mientras dejaba un peluche de Lobito el cual le pareció familiar a Len.

―También en mi preferido. Quiero decirte que, aunque no estuviste allí cuando yo crecí..Yo…Yo…― Rin se echo a llorar ruidosamente. Siendo retirada por Lily a su lugar.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo de esa forma. Todos dejaron un objeto preciado sobre el ataúd. Lily dejo su cuchara de madera, con la cual le había regañado varias veces; No dijo nada. Lloró por lo bajo y se fue.

* * *

><p>―¿Dónde estoy? ―Él se encontraba en un lugar lleno de luz. Tanta que no podía ver bien. Sentía como si estuviera caminando en nubes y su cabello se movía como si estuviese volando. Apenas podía distinguir un color verde y la forma de las plantas. Pero la luz no le dejo ver más.<p>

―Este es el cielo. ―Escuchó desde una dirección desconocida. Intentó esforzarse para ver de dónde venía. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y deslumbró una silueta humana.

―¿El cielo? ―Él se fue acercado de a poco a la silueta que estaba allí, pasos torpes y rápidos. La silueta se acerco a Él de a poco, con una gracia celestial, como si fuese un ángel.

―Si… O el paraíso si quieres. ―Comentó gracioso mientras liberaba algunas risitas.― ¿Sabes? ―La silueta estaba enfrente de Él pero aun así no podía deslumbrar la cara de esta. Se puso de cuclillas para llegar a la altura de Él y extendió su mano hacia el pecho de Él. ―Quiero irme de aquí. ―Susurró mientras al abrir la palma, mostraba una gran fruta color rojo.

―¿Quieres irte?, ¿Por qué? ―Preguntó Él curioso; Era un lugar muy bello, no le veía sentido al irse de allí. La silueta coloco la fruta en las manos de Él; El cual la sostuvo indeciso.

―Porque quiero ver a las personas que quiero. ―Dijo la silueta con delicadeza mientras se volvía a enderezar. Mostrando la diferencia de centímetros entre ambos. ―Y necesito que me ayudes. ―Él Le miró curioso. ¿Él ayudarle?, ¿No podía hacerlo solo?―; Te contare. Hay dos árboles aquí. ―Dio media vuelta y extendió su mano. ―El conocimiento. Y la vida eterna. ―Dijo mientras señalaba respectivamente. ―Yo ya comí del primero. ―Comentó. ―; Pero no puedo comer del otro. Solo una fruta por persona. ―Señaló con el dedo índice.

―¿Necesitas mi ayuda? ―Preguntó curioso Él mientras miraba la fruta con más curiosidad todavía.

―¡Exacto! Vaya; Eres un niño inteligente ¿Sabes? ―Él se sintió alagado. La silueta se acercó más a Él. ―Necesito que te unas a mí. Tendrás mi inteligencia infinita y vida eterna. Sin dejar de ser tú, solamente me dejaras ver a las personas que quiero. Y cuando lo haga. Desapareceré dejándote todo a ti ¿Qué te parece? ―Le convenció la silueta. Él miró otra vez la fruta roja. ¡Seria una vida genial! ¿¡Súper-Inteligente e inmortal?―Solo. Muérdela. ―¡Es algo de no creer!, Tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Acerco la manzana a sus labios y le dio un gran mordisco. El sonido de ruptura en la pulpa de la fruta profano los oídos de Dios y le hizo llorar blanco.

* * *

><p>―Bien. ―Takeshi se escondió detrás de un árbol durante todo el funeral. Sostuvo el pequeño reloj en su mano y miró la hora. ―Ya esta.― Intentó relajarse él mismo.<p>

―¿Qué haces tú aquí?, Pequeño parasito. ―La voz de su Padre le hizo estremecer y mirar hacia el sonido. Len estaba apoyado en el árbol mirándole desafiantemente.

―Yo…¡Ya me voy! ―Takeshi intentó irse pero Len agarro su chaleco negro y tiró de él.

―Ooh no iras a ningún lado. ―A el menor se le pararon todos los cabellos del cuerpo. ―¿Quieres explicarme porque carajo estuviste con Luka ayer? ―Una gran gota de sudor se deslizo de la mejilla del peli rosa y su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar.

―N-Nada en especial. ―Menciono por fin entre sus labios temblorosos, haciendo un esfuerzo por soltarse del agarre de su padre. _"Siempre fue así, nunca pude safar de Él"_ Se resignó el menor dejando de hacer fuerza.

―¿Hm..? Qué extraño…¡Pensé que serias más insistente!; Siendo mi…―Len trago saliva ruidosamente. ―H-Hijo…―Parecía que el decirlo se le era extraño. Sin más soltó al menor y dio media vuelta. Takeshi imito su movimiento mirándole la espalda.

―¿No me castigaras? ―Se pudo escuchar una pequeña risa. Len doblo su vista apuntando a Takeshi con sus ojos.

―Tendré tiempo en el futuro. Mocoso…―Takeshi intento cuestionarle algo, pero Len le ignoro y camino hacia adelante; Una vez fuera de la vista del menor, este suspiró mirando hacia abajo.

―Ya sé cómo se sentía Lily. ―Escuchó unos sonidos extraños que hicieron enderezar su cuerpo. Sus odios se pusieron en atención para captar cualquier otro sonido sospechoso. Luego de un largo momento lleno de tensión, el sonido se volvió a escuchar. _"Hojas. Y están cerca"_ Ese ultimo pensamiento hicieron girar a Takeshi hacia donde provenía el sonido y observó. ―Un…¿Arbusto? ― Takeshi junto valor y se acerco poco a poco al arbusto. Se inclino hacia él y miro atrás de este.

Detrás, la persona a la que consideraba madre, aunque no biológica, le había enseñado a hablar, caminar y le había criado como si fuese de ella.

―¿Mama? ―Con esa frase, metió la pata hasta el fondo del hueco. Si Rin no escuchó nada. con eso la había cagado.

―¿Mama? ―Pronuncio igualmente Rin incrédula mientras se enderezaba de la incómoda posición en la que estaba.

Y en ese momento. Empezó a nevar.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y con sed de mas sangre de ojos volví! ¿Que les pareció?<em>

_Pues a mi no me gusto T.T me siento desanimada! XD_

_En fin. Estoy a punto de terminar la vacaciones T.T *¡Hohh no!,¡Volver a la escuela!*_

_¿Como les fue a ustedes?, A mi mal u_uU Me pelee con mi familia un poquito jeje._

_¡ Descubrí un canal de anime-manga! (son difíciles de encontrar en Argentina u_uU y mas desde el fallecimiento y nacimiento de Animax-Sony)Hohh, hohh y un juego ademas de Yume Nikki (me hace acordar a Mirai Nikki XD) Se llama Ib (Eve) hohhh dios Garry es tan candente! (fetiche por los chicos despeinados y con pelo ondulado)_

_¡Siento que cada día doy un paso mas cerca del pozo que dice "Hikikomori") Siempre me considere de perfil bajo u_uU ¡Solo me libero con personas queridas! jojojo. En fin..._

_Nada nuevo. Cada dia mi cerebro se estruja mas y no me deja pensar en la continuación u_uU _

_¡Woooohooo, capitulo 30! ¿Tantos son? ¡Me van a denunciar si sigo así! XD _

_¡Nunca creí que una persona tan desequilibrada, indecente, y mala en lengua tuviera una historia con tantos capítulos y personas que la mantienen viva! Arigatou a todos (ovo)/ *saluda como la reina de Inglaterra* ¡Extraño contestar reviews T.T epro como dije, da la impresión de que es mas largo y no quiero eso :D si van a decepcionarse que sea por la mala ortografía juajua._

_¡Nos leemos! *O nos leemon, para las/os pervertidas/os como yo jujuju* _


	31. ¿Me lo prometes?

**Vocaloid no me pertenece (aunque este capitulo no utilice muchos de ellos XD)**

* * *

><p>―¡Espérame Gumi! ―Gritó el niño, corriendo detrás de una cabeza color verde pradera.<p>

―¡No es mi culpa que seas tan lento! ―Gritó divertida la niña, la cual corría en un pequeño patio de juegos. El Niño solo le perseguía con todas sus fuerzas, pero poco a poco empezó a hacer más lento el paso, para terminar deteniéndose mientras se recargaba en sus rodillas y respiraba pesadamente.

―¡Espérame! ―Volvió a gritar. La niña detuvo su carrera y dio media vuelta, mirando al niño con burla.

―Eres un lento Takeshi. ―Declaró superiormente mientras se acercaba al pequeño―; ¡Así nunca podremos encontrar a Lucy! ―Le retó poniendo una posición mandona.

―¡Pero Lucy siempre se pierde! ―Comentó gritando Takeshi apretando los puños. ―¡Esa estúpida siempre se pierde! ―Gumi dirigió una mano a su boca de forma sorprendida. Takeshi miró la reacción y se extrañó.

―¡Dijiste una palabrota! ―Le señaló con el dedo índice, Takeshi reboleo los ojos en un gesto descarado. ―¡Ahora le diré a papá! ―E inmediatamente fue corriendo hacia dentro de la gran casa que estaba cerca. Takeshi suspiró y siguió caminando con un ritmo pesado.

―¿Por qué? ―Siempre era así. Por ser el mayor le culpaban de los problemas que sus hermanas menores habían hecho. "Si tan solo fueras más responsable" o "Es tu deber vigilarlas", su padre siempre le regañaba de esa forma. Pero nunca más que unas palabras, nunca le había pegado; Más bien, una vez le apretó con fuerza el brazo, pero al instante pareció darle un dolor en el brazo a él; Como si le hubiese pasado antes.

Su madre solo intentaba calmarlo con débiles palabras de aliento. Siempre funcionaba.

―¿Takeshi? ―Escuchó una débil voz proveniente de atrás de una gran árbol. Detrás de este, se encontraba Lucy jugando con una pila de hojas secas, su cabello color rubio pálido parecía camuflarse con las hojas. Takeshi se acerco de mala gana a ella, poniendo sus manos dentro de los pequeños bolsillos del pescador.

―Vamos, papá y mamá están preocupados. Todos te estamos buscando. ―_"En realidad, mamá y papá nos envió a Gumi y a Mi a buscarte. Siempre te pierdes"_ Lucy. Esa palabra en el oído de Takeshi lograba sacarlo de las casillas. Pensaba que era una niña malcriada, que iba a su propio ritmo y no le importaba nadie más que ella. Siempre se metía en problemas porque ella rompía sus juguetes y al regañarle se ponía a llorar.

―¿En serio? Jaja, no pueden vivir sin mi.―Comentó en burla mientras se levantaba del pasto. Esa pequeña chiquilla sacó un poco de la personalidad de su abuela. Que descanse en paz.

―Vamos. Ya cumplirás ocho años. Deja de perderte. ―Lucy rió un poco y se sacudió las hojas que quedaron pegadas en su vestido. Takeshi dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, dejando atrás a Lucy la cual se quejó.

―¡Y tu cumplirás diez y sigues siendo un pequeño idiota! ―La expresión de Takeshi se deformo por el atrevimiento de la menor, pero decidió, como siempre, fingir que ese comentario no le importó.

―Pero por lo menos no me pierdo. ―

* * *

><p>―¡Estoy en casa! ―Gritó cansado Takeshi luego de volver de la escuela. Atrás de él estaba Lucy un poco agitada ya que tuvo que correr a Takeshi, el cual se fue de la escuela sin esperarle.<p>

―¡Diecisiete años de estúpido!―Gritó quejándose detrás de él Lucy. ―;¡Te dije que me esperaras a la salida! ―Takeshi le ignoró y dejo su mochila escolar en el suelo, seguida de su corbata y zapatos. ―¡Deja de lanzar tus cosas en el suelo! ―Volvió a regañarle Lucy sin ninguna respuesta. Takeshi tomo asiento de una manera cansada en el sillón.

―¿Dónde esta Megumi? ―Preguntó su madre la cual estaba limpiando un poco la casa.

―Se quedo en el club de música. ―Contestó Takeshi de una manera perezosa.

―¿Podrías ser más activo?, Últimamente no haces nada y hace días no te bañas. ―Takeshi contesto con una especie de quejido vago y molesto.

―Es la "etapa", ya sabes, la edad del pavo. ―Contestó su madre gritando desde la otra habitación. Lucy suspiró y se fue a su habitación en la planta de arriba. Takeshi empezó a desvestirse un poco más, quedando solamente con la camisa de la escuela y bóxers.

―¡Takeshi! ¡Hoy vendrán mis amigas! ―Le avisó su hermana desde la planta de arriba, Takeshi solo sonrió picaronamente. Tenía algo en mente. ―¡No molestes! ―Termino por confirmar molesta desde arriba; Y con eso, la sonrisa siniestra de Takeshi se expandió más.

―¡Si hermanita…!―Gritó para que Lucy supiera que le había escuchado. ―Claro que si…―Terminó por susurrar para sí mismo. Inmediatamente encendió la televisión mientras canturreaba una canción que estaban pasando.

Su plan era genial por dos razones; La primera, su padre no estaba así que no podía regañarlo. Y la segunda y mejor, podía aprovechar su popularidad y tiempo que paso en el club de basketball.

Luego de un tiempo empezó a sonar el timbre.

―¡Yo contesto! ―Comentó desde el baño del piso de abajo Lucy. Takeshi dedujo que estaba maquillándose para verse bien. Cosa que aprovecho al extremo.

―¡No te preocupes!, Yo contesto, tú termina de maquillarte. ―Logró escuchar un "¡Muchas gracias!" Desde el baño. Takeshi se detuvo delante de la puerta y desabrocho por completo la camisa de la escuela, puso una expresión relajada y se aflojó los brazos. Podía escuchar los murmullos de las chicas del otro lado de la puerta.

―¡Espere! ―Afirmó para avisarle a las chicas lo "Que les venía". Sacó las llaves de arriba de una mesa y abrió la puerta.

El rostro de las chicas al voltear y verlo tan…"Revelado" fue fatal; Una con cabello celeste se sonrojo por completo, mientras las demás solo miraban sin exhibiciones, un poco impresionadas. Takeshi estaba a punto de explotar de risa, lo habría hecho si no fuese porque podría arruinar el plan.

―Takeshi, gracias por…―Lucy salió del baño y estaba a punto de agradecerle la "Cortesía", pero su sonrisa se desvaneció, mostrando un rostro completamente enojado. Pateo a Takeshi en la entrepierna, haciéndolo retroceder y ver las estrellas, para no caer al suelo, Takeshi se sostuvo de la mesa mientras su expresión estaba totalmente deformada. Sus amigas solo observaban lo que sucedía. ―¡Ignórenlo! ¿Vamos? ―Ofreció Lucy mientras, en vez de ser una invitación, parecía una orden. Las chicas le hicieron caso y subieron las escaleras, claro, algunas voltearon para ver a Takeshi una vez más.

* * *

><p>―¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez! ―Una vez que sus amigas se fueron. Lucy aprovecho a que su madre había salido a comprar para regañarlo a los cuatro vientos. ―¡¿Por qué tienes el cerebro tan podrido?! ―Takeshi solo escuchaba a medias. Aprovechaba el momento en que Lucy le regañaba como si fuese su madre para pensar cosas…"Profundas".<em> "¿Cómo, como puedo saber tanto? ¿Cómo aprobé ese examen sin siquiera haber visto los temas?; ¡Mas bien!, ¿¡Cómo saque un diez!?"<em>

Un golpe en su entrepierna le hizo retorcerse en el sillón donde estaba sentado.

―¿¡Me estas escuchando!? ―Se quejó Lucy enfadada mientras amenazaba a su hermano con un puño. ―¡te estaba diciendo que Megumi se fue a la casa de una amiga y no volverá hasta mañana!, ¿Acaso no te importa? ―Takeshi elevo sus hombros en señal de _"No, no me importa"_ y en respuesta recibió otra patada en ya dicho lugar.

―¡Oye…!―Gritó Takeshi entre jadeos dolorosos. ―;¡Me vas a castrar! ―Exclamó mientras dirigía sus manos a cubrir esa zona. Lucy solo cruzó los brazos ofendida mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Takeshi.

―¡De ahora en más! ―Lucy retiró las manos de Takeshi y luego se dejo recargar en su falda. Takeshi solo le miró impresionado y confundido, mientras las mejillas de los dos empezaban a cambiar de color. ―De ahora en más…―Volvió a repetir, solo que de una manera más suave―; No estarás así frente a nadie más que no sea yo. ―El mundo de Takeshi se detuvo en un instante… _"¡¿Que, que, que, qué?! Hohh, Dios, si este es otro de esos sueños, te estas yendo de la raya otra vez"_. Porque, si; Aunque Takeshi siempre se quejó de Lucy, fue por simple atracción, como engañándose a sí mismo. ¿Pero que iba a hacerle? El amaba a esa niñata caprichosa e insinuante.

―Heehhh…..He..Hehehe…―De la boca de Takeshi no salían más que balbuceos sin significado. Una risa nerviosa y llena de tensión se formaba en sus labios y sus ojos parecían desorbitarse; El sudor por causa del nerviosismo e incomodidad no tardo en aparecer y Lucy solamente miraba el suelo. ―;Y-yo…Hehh…Esto…Mmm. ―No sabía cómo actuar en ese momento. Lo había soñado tantas veces, que ahora que llegaba a ser real, su mente se había bloqueado. Lucy pareció enfurecerse y le miró con el seño fruncido.

―No me ayudas…―Pronunció furiosa mientras su sonrojo aumentaba. _"Ok. ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer una escenita incestuosa?, Allí voy."_ Takeshi tomó eso como un duelo. Uno que tenía que ganar. ¿Cuál de los dos cargaba con ese amor más tiempo?, Si era Él, entonces tenía que tomar la iniciativa y demostrar que era el más enfermo de los dos. Colocó sus manos en las piernas de Lucy y se acerco a su rostro sonrojado, dejando en sus labios un corto beso tímido, que no tardó en convertirse en uno apasionado de parte de los dos.

* * *

><p>―¡En serio!, ¡Yo los vi haciendo el amor en el sillón!, ¡Yo los vi por una ranura de la cortina!―Gritaba una de las amigas de Lucy, señalando a esta y a su hermano, que se encontraba a su lado con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la frente. Si para algo Takeshi no era bueno, era para disimular su incomodidad. Lucy tomó en cuenta esto y le codeo para que reaccionara.<p>

―¡¿De qué hablas?! ―Se defendió Lucy. ― Solo porque Takeshi se acostó con todas las chicas de la escuela. ―Ante esta mención, Takeshi dejo caer su cabeza sobre su palma extendida…_ "No fueron tantas…Lucy"_ ―¡¿También tiene que hacerlo conmigo?! Uff… Es lo último que falta. ―Terminó por defenderse enojada, con los brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana.

―Si…―Interfirió Takeshi muy poco convencido. ―Somos hermanos… ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? ―Ante esa mención, toda la gente que estaba reunida en circulo allí, empezaron a murmurar cosas del lado de Takeshi… "Tiene razón" o "Cierto, solo los locos hacen ese tipo de cosas con sus hermanos ¿No?" Los comentarios hacían que el corazón de Lucy se estrujara cada vez más; Como un trapo de cocina lleno de agua, al cual le exprimen fuertemente.

―¡En fin!, ¿Podemos irnos? ― Lucy sostuvo la mano de Takeshi y le guió hasta la salida.

* * *

><p>―¡¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?! ―Preguntó exasperada Lucy mientras revisaba el cabello de Takeshi con las manos y vista.<p>

―Me teñí. ―Contestó indiferente Takeshi mientras miraba hacia un costado. Sostuvo un mechón extendiéndolo hacia Lucy. ―En honor a nuestros padres. Ya ni parezco tu hermano. De Megumi puede ser, es adoptada. ¿¡Pero yo qué!?, Padres rubios, hermana rubia e ¿Hijo peli-rosado? Aquí hubo cuernos. ―Mencionó molestó. Lucy se enojó sin razón aparente y se fue a su habitación. Rin había escuchado toda la conversación. Su padre también, así que se levanto molesto y se acerco con aire autoritario a su hijo mayor. Takeshi notó el cambio de ambiente así que intento huir disimuladamente, siendo alcanzado del cuello por su padre.

―Repítelo.―Exigió enojado Len, apretando fuertemente la camisa de su hijo.

―Padres rubios…―La oración de Takeshi no pudo ser completada ya que Len le dio media vuelta y agarro sus hombros, tomándolo de sorpresa y haciéndolo enmudecer.

―Lo último. ―Rin se acerco de a poco y apoyo una mano en el hombro de Len. Takeshi se dio cuenta de que esto no era normal.

―Aquí…―Tragó saliva audiblemente mientras miraba los ojos de su padre. ―Aquí hubo cuernos…―Len soltó de a poco a Takeshi, dejando que pudiera relajarse un poco y bajar los hombros.

―Takeshi…―La mención de su nombre por parte de su madre hizo que volteara a verla. ―; Ven con nosotros a comer a algún lugar ¿Si?…―Si vivía en esa casa, Takeshi tenía que saber que esa indicación era un "Tenemos que hablar, tú, tu padre y yo" Y nada mejor que ir a comer afuera para que todos se dieran cuenta de que o, sus padres encontraron el porno o le encontraron con una chica mayor.

Ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que le contarían.

* * *

><p>―Eres el único de los dos que no envejece…Es injusto. ―Mencionó un poco molesta una Lucy un poco anciana, mientras, podían escucharse el sonido de los niños jugando en el parque. Takeshi acarició su sien. <em>"Ya lo sé, me di cuenta hace mucho."<em> Extendió su mano para verla; Ni una miserable arruga, en comparación a la palma de Lucy, su piel era de bebé.

―Lucy, tengo que irme. ―Takeshi se levantó de su asiento y camino unos pasos adelante. Lucy intentó levantarse, pero un ligero dolor en su espalda se lo impidió.

―¡Pero siempre llegas tarde! ―Gritó Lucy desde su lugar, viendo como Takeshi desaparecía cada vez más.

―Llegaré a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Junior. Te lo prometo. ―Intentó convencerle mientras desaparecía.

―No llegará…―Suspiró Lucy desilusionada mientras se acomodaba un poco más en el asiento.

* * *

><p>―¿¡Como que murió!? ―Un grito desgarrador recorrió todo el hospital. Un grito lamentado.<p>

―Si… Su hijo dice que estaba bien, hasta que, cuando el volvió a la cocina, ella estaba en el suelo; Entonces llamo a la ambulancia, pero parece que llegó demasiado tarde…―

Demasiado tarde…

¡Él había prometido que llegaría para festejar su aniversario!, No era uno de bodas, nunca se casaron, pero era una especie de celebración, simbolizar que estaban juntos. Pero parece que había llegado demasiado tarde. ¡Si tan solo hubiera dejado de jugar con Shakespeare y hubiese ido a ver a su amada!

Volver al pasado para verla no cuenta. El amaba a esta Lucy, La Lucy joven y malhumorada de la que se había enamorado perdidamente, la Lucy arrugada y mandona que descansaba debajo de la sábana blanca.

―No cambies el futuro si no viviste tu presente aun…―Las palabras del médico hicieron que Takeshi elevara la cabeza. ―Había una nota en este pequeño paquete. ―Takeshi acerco sus manos hacia el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel color verde. "No cambies el futuro si no viviste tu presente aun", eso estaba escrito en un pequeño papel sobre el paquete. Entre lágrimas, Takeshi lo abrió y dentro había un reloj de mano, pequeño y de color dorado.

―¿Dijo últimas palabras? ―Preguntó en un susurro mientras apretaba fuertemente el reloj dorado.

―No podía hablar, escribió una carta. ―

* * *

><p><em>"Por favor…Haz un futuro… En donde nosotros dos estemos juntos. Para siempre. Tú me decías que había algo raro. Algo con el tiempo de Mamá y Papá. Me dijiste que en ese "tiempo" La abuela Lucy y el abuelo Li no existían. ¿Ya sabes por qué?, me gustaría que me lo dijeras… Pero a eso no viene esta carta. Solo quiero, que alguno de nosotros sea feliz…Si puedes hacer que Mamá y Papá tengan una familia feliz; ¡Si puedes hacer que en ese "tiempo" nosotros nazcamos y nos amemos. No te permitas el llegar tarde!. Si no fuimos nosotros. Entonces que sean ellos, nuestros "Yo" de ese "tiempo", quiero que ellos sean felices, que tengan la vida que nosotros no pudimos tener. No quiero que terminen como nosotros, que ella espere sola en casa mientras él vive una aventura de en sueños. ¿Me lo prometes?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hahhh no sé que poner…<em>**

**_-Stupid Time-_**

**_Nyo._**

**_Pd.: Personaje añadido a la lista de "Hohh dios me derrito". ¡Garry!, del juego Ib. Hohh Dios me derritoo….Ese hombre es mas bueno que el pan (de las dos formas XD)_**


	32. ¡No te necesito!

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen.**_

* * *

><p>―Esto es solo una pequeña equivocación, con una respuesta simple que puedo brindar…―Junior dirigió un dedo hacia su sien, acariciándola lentamente. ―Veras. Eres muy parecida a mi madre. ―Recalcó la palabra "muy" de una manera jocosa. ―Pero ahora que te veo de frente. No lo eres demasiado. ― Las manos del peli-rosa empezaron a temblar de una manera desesperada. Sin mencionar que ahora mismo se encontraba tan nervioso, que si no fuera por la gravedad del momento, estaría titubeando y su voz se pondría trabada e in-entendible. Pero aunque, en su mente, Junior estaba explotando, por fuera tenía que parecer maduro con sus ciento treinta y seis años arrastrados.<p>

―No si tu mamá te dio a luz con la edad de tres años.― Contestó Rin cruzando los brazos de una manera mandona. "_¿Piensa que tengo trece años? Sabía que tenía cara de niño pero…"_ ―¿De qué hablabas con Len? ―La rubia liberó la pregunta que tenia estancada en la garganta de una manera suelta. Las expresiones de Junior se pusieron tiesas de los nervios.

―Heh…―La voz de Junior titubeo en un ruido mudo. Miró hacia todas las direcciones buscando una escusa lo suficientemente buena como para desaparecer de allí. Si tan solo pudiera encontrarla._"¡El reloj!"_ Recordó como por arte de magia, inmediatamente, saco el reloj de mano que descansaba en el bolsillo delantero del chaleco y lo abrió. ―¡Mira qué hora es! ―Expresó de una manera fingida en preocupación. Con esa exclamación, se acordó de el conejo blanco de Alicia. Miró la expresión de su madre…_"A mí no me engañas"_ Parecía transmitirle.

―Son las tres de la tarde. Con la fiesta loca que se está armando después del funeral el tiempo pasa rápido. ―Respondió sin ninguna complicación Rin. Mientras, cruzaba aun más sus brazos, si eso era posible. Junior rió al recordar el tipo de familia alegre que tenia. Pese a lo que pasara, siempre habría alguien que iniciara una fiesta o chiste para alegrar el ambiente. Cosa que su padre y madre no heredaron, lamentablemente.

―Hah, sí, tengo que visitar a alguien al cementerio y…― La oración de Junior no termino de ser mencionada para que tuviera una respuesta efímera.

―Estamos en un cementerio…Visítala ahora. ― Una gota gruesa de sudor recorrió la sien de Junior y una sonrisa nerviosa curso sus labios. _"Solo heredaron la forma de poner nerviosos a los demás"_ Pensó un poco –demasiado- nervioso, dirigiendo la vista hacia ambos lados; Cualquier lugar, menos los ojos duros de su madre.

―Sí, pero…―Dio tres pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo como unos pequeños copos de nieve caían en sus pestañas y nublaban su vista. Secó sus manos sudorosas en el elegante pantalón de gala negro y puso a funcionar cada una de sus neuronas, intentando no ponerse nervioso. Junior había desarrollado un gran temor y respeto por sus mayores, el mentirle a sus padres, a la larga, traía cosas muy malas. ―.No está enterrada aquí. ―Dijo en una frase veloz y atropellada, que por los pelos, fue entendida. _"O por lo menos, no en este lapso de tiempo."_ Concluyó en sus adentros el peli rosa.

Rin sintió un copo de nieve depositándose en su mejilla y miró hacia el cielo; Que desde navidad, no había mostrado señales de sol; Cosa muy rara en ese sector del país.

―Está bien ―Se resignó la rubia, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo y soltando un suspiro prolongado. ―, vete. No te conozco, no tengo por qué retenerte. ―El peli rosa sintió una ola de alivio cruzar todo su cuerpo. Casi se inclina en agradecimiento de dejarlo ir, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Solo dio media vuelta y caminó, bueno, literalmente casi corrió hasta resguardarse detrás de un árbol. Apoyándose en este, suspiró relajado mientras escuchaba los pasos de Rin yéndose a otro lugar.

* * *

><p>Len miró el cielo al ser distraído por un copo de nieve. Maldijo por sus adentros. <em>"Bien, tú lo dijiste."<em> Pensó más para sí mismo que para dios. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a donde antes estaba, el rostro de Rinto.

―Comenzó a nevar. ―Pronunció un poco nostálgico Rinto, extendiendo su mano para dejar que un par de copos de nieve se depositaran en su mano. ―Lenka y yo prometimos ver la nieve juntos, cuando éramos pequeños…―Apretó su palma de un manera feroz, casi haciéndola sangrar por a través de los guantes de lana. La mirada de Rinto dejo los copos de nieve para posarse en los ojos de Len, el cual lo miraba de la misma forma. Enojado. A punto de estallar, Rinto sostuvo su mano derecha con la izquierda para que sus impulsos no le dejaran ganarle y bajó lentamente las manos.

―Lo siento mucho. ― Bueno, en realidad, no lo sentía ni un poco. Un poco más y una risa de maldad se le escaparía a Len por la boca. _"Esa ramera…"_ Suspiró y buscó con la vista –Entre toda la multitud que cantaba alegremente y bailaba la conga alrededor de la tumba de Luki- alguna señal de Rin. Solo se encontró con la mirada azulada de Luka, la cual notó los ojos de Len y le sonrió de una forma cálida. ―¿Qué demo…?― ¿No se suponía que Luka estaba durmiendo?, ¿No odiaba ella los funerales?, ¿Cómo caraj…?

―¿Ritsu? ―Len escucho la voz de su acompañante, volteo la cabeza para ver un poco más allá del cuerpo de Luka y notó el cuerpo de la mujer la cual le atacó sin piedad en su… "casa" si así podía llamarle. Le dirigió una mirada casi cómplice a Rinto, el cual, solo sonrió de la manera más falsa posible. ―¡Ritsu! ―Volvió a repetir Rinto, solo que esta vez con más alegría, dirigiéndose con los brazos extendidos a saludar a su compañera. Len miró desde la distancia, como Rinto abrazaba a Ritsu y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de separarse. Luego se dirigió hacia Luka e hizo lo mismo que con la mujer anterior.

―Supongo que…― _"No tengo otra que ir y saludar."_ Len miró hacia alrededor, aun buscando a Rin con descaro y ni una pizca de sigilo. Ne enojó al no encontrarla y con pasos similares a la de una persona que se despierta a las seis y media de la mañana para ir a trabajar, se dirigió sin gana alguna hacia su prometida y su "agradable" amiga. Por cierto, el haberle golpeado en la sien con la parte trasera de un calibre treinta y ocho no le había sacado la rabia interior que tenia hacia ella.

―Hola, Len ―Luka parecía incomoda y avergonzada. Miró hacia los costados y luego abrazó a Len rápidamente. Al separarse rió de una forma incomoda y acomodo un pequeño adorno color negro que tenia sobre su cabeza. ―; Veras. Después de todo, vine al funeral…― _"No me digas, no me había dado cuenta."_ Len no pudo evitar el sacar su lado sarcástico. Pero por otro lado, necesitaba darle una buena explicación. Se suponía no vendría y últimamente había estado incomodo con el saber que Rin y Luka estaban a por lo menos, dieciocho metros de distancia una a la otra.

―Sí, yo le convencí de venir. ―El timbre de voz de Ritsu interrumpió la conversación. _"Bien, tengo otra razón para que no me caigas bien."_ Len palpó el lugar en el que siempre estaba su revolver calibre treinta y ocho. Al sentir la superficie solida del arma, se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Tenía defensas por si la loca volvía a tirarse encima de él sin consentimiento previo. ―Fui a su departamento y lo encontré hecho un desastre. Cuando me dijo que tú te habías quedado a dormir la noche anterior me di cuenta del por qué. ―El rubio no entendió a que quiso referirse la peli-roja. O él era muy desordenado, o a sus ojos, era una maquina de sexo. Igualmente no le valía mucho lo que pensara ella sobre su persona, últimamente, en vez de madurar como un hombre que en un año cumpliría veinte, pareciera que iba en des progreso.

―Lo siento. Pero soy así. ―Len dirigió una mirada llena de odio hacia Ritsu, la cual, miraba hacia otro lado a propósito. El rubio gruñó entre dientes y prendido en ira.

―En fin. No quiero interrumpir su bella charla, pero debo irme. ―Rinto pareció un poco nervioso al mencionar su partida. Pero luego de eso, se fue sin decir ni una palabra. Y también sin recibir las despedidas de Ritsu y Luka, las cuales quedaron un poco incomodas por el hecho de ser ignoradas.

―Esto…―Luka intentó abrir un tema de conversación ―; Al final decidí venir porque recordé que tu familia es muy alegre. Ya sabes, me incomoda el silencio. ―Finalizó mientras intentaba localizar a alguien dentro de toda esa "fiesta" el cual la sacara de esa estancia que –la cual no saben en qué momento- se volvió incomoda.

―Anda Luka, ve a bailar un rato con Ritsu. ―Le impulsó su prometido al notar su forma poco disimulada de querer salir de la charla. Ritsu reaccionó un poco sorprendida. ¿Pensara que a él no le preocupaba su prometida? No estaba muy equivocada, si era eso lo que creía. Se estaba obligando a sí mismo a permanecer mucho más tiempo con Luka, por el bebe y nada más. Pero si seguía así le causaría ilusiones a Luka de cosas que no son, y que nunca serían, jamás.

A veces lamentaba no poder darle, en un futuro, una feliz vida de cuentos a su hijo. ¿Pero qué? El mundo era, es y será así. Hay algunos errores que puedes remediar, como discutir con alguien o romper algo y otros que no, como matar a alguien o dejar embarazada a una mujer que no amas.

―Me pregunto en donde estará Rin. ― Luego de hablar para sí mismo, empezó a buscar por todos los lugares en donde podría estar Rin. La fiesta, el baño, en la tumba de su padre, vagando por ahí.

Ni una sola pista.

―Maldición…―Susurró en un tono molesto mientras se apoyaba en una gran tumba con la imagen de un ángel sosteniendo una cruz del tamaño de la criatura misma. Len prestó atención a la gran escultura. Tocó con la punta de los dedos el rostro del ángel y notó que la pintura color blanco estaba gastada y se caía, además de ser un día nublado, estaba demasiado húmedo y un poco de musgo crecía desde debajo de los pies de la estatua. ―; Que estado deplorable. ― Sentenció de una forma enojada. Apretó el puño lo más fuerte que podía su mano y lo aplasto velozmente en el rostro del ángel, seguido de dos cruzados, uno detrás del otro en los dos costados de esta.

Len presenció como el rostro de la estatua, seguido de un trozo enorme de cráneo se desprendían de la estatua y caían al suelo poco a poco. Él seguiría destruyendo la escultura con los mismos puños si no fuera por el timbre de su celular sonando y vibrando. Dejó la pose "Peek-a-boo" la cual había adoptado inconscientemente y dirigió su mano derecha hacia el bolsillo de su vestidura y sacó de esta el objeto vibrante. Abrió la tapa y miró el contacto, al notar -por unos pequeños grupos de números que había memorizado- el número correspondiente al celular de Taito.

Apenas apretó el botón verde del aparato y lo dirigió a su oído se escuchó la voz de Taito, desesperada y hablando mientras atropellaba las palabras.

―Encontramos rastros de Kaito. ― Ni siquiera al dejar que Taito terminara la frase, una sonrisa curso el rostro de Len. Las ansias le hicieron contestar rápidamente.

―Pero que bi…-

―Está demasiado lejos. ―Terminó por anunciar el peli violeta a través del aparato.

* * *

><p>―No tardare mucho… Os lo juro. ―Terminó por anunciar Len a todas las personas que allí presentes estaban.<p>

Luego de la fiesta todos volvieron a sus casas. Excepto por Li, Luka y Ritsu, las cuales decidieron ir a casa de los Kagamine a pasar más rato, además, sin ayuda de estos no abrían podido separar a Lily de la tumba de su amado.

Rin casi deja caer la taza de cocoa que llevaba entre manos.

_"¿A dónde se marchara?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, ¿Ira a buscar a alguien?, ¿A quién?, ¿Volverá?"_ Rin no podía dejar de pensar cosas horribles. _"Seguro se aburrió de mí. Seguro quiere empezar otra vida y dejarnos a todos olvidados."_

―Volveré. Eso lo prometo ―Esa mención llamó la intención de Rin, la cual levanto la mirada para ver a los ojos a Len. ―, este es… Mi hogar. ―Finalizó el pequeño discurso –si podía llamarse así- y empezó a despedirse de todos como si volviera al día siguiente. Eso indignó a Rin y dejando la cocoa en la mesa de té, salió a paso rápido de esa sala. Buscó en todos lados la llave de la puerta y al encontrarla, la abrió de forma rápida.

Él no iba a irse. Ella lo echaría, eso es…

Len saludo a todos rápidamente e ignoró el abrazo que su prometida le iba a proporcionar, yéndose a una velocidad parecida a la de Rin hace unos momentos. Luka se sintió herida por esta reacción, dejándola con los brazos extendidos, viendo como el amor de su vida ignoraba su último acto de amor hacia él y se marchaba de la sala como si nada. Todos la miraban de manera cómplice y avergonzada, ella bajó los brazos rápida pero disimuladamente y sonrió de una manera dolorosa.

Len observó a Rin con el pomo de la puerta en su mano izquierda y señalando la salida con la derecha, mientras un poco de aire y copos de nieve entraban por esta. Él rió de forma descarada mientras elevaba una ceja. Rin aspiró fuertemente y siguió señalando la puerta firmemente.

―Vete. Si te irás, vete rápido. ―Len siguió sonriendo y se acercó a ella. Le miró a los ojos por un momento breve y dirigió su paso hacia la salida. Una vez afuera dio media vuelta para mirar a su prima y su sonrisa se borró.

―¿Por qué no cerraste la puerta aun? ―Su mirada era seria, pero había un tono en sus palabras que era burlón y creído. Una vena en el cuello de Rin empezó a hincharse de una manera brutal.

Él no iba a jugar con ella. Ella "jugaría" con él.

―¡Escúchame! ―Len dio un pequeño salto debido a la impresión. ―, ¡No te creas la gran cosa!, ¡Que yo haya jugado a la niña enamorada no significa que lo haya estado!…―Él no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Feliz porque su querida Rin le había dicho que "Estaba enamorada" de él?, ¿O lamentarse porque era un juego? Claro está, él no tenía ningún derecho. Puede que al principio haya estado jugando con ella. Pero al pasar el tiempo eso cambió, o eso creía; No había sentido eso por nadie hasta ahora...Pero aun tenía la posibilidad de que ella este mintiendo…Si, eso debía ser. No podía ser que, todo el tiempo que intentó que ella llegara a amarlo, haya sido desperdiciado…-Tampoco se creía un Romeo pero…Dio todo lo que pudo-

―¿Qué…?―Preguntó un poco indignado. Si iban a pelear como despedida, la idea no le gustaba.

―¡Sí!, ¡Me escuchaste bien!, Puede que mi personalidad haya cambiado drásticamente en el tiempo en que estuve contigo…Pero por eso fue, un juego… ¿No lo notaste? ―Len pensó un poco. Pero le costó un poco. ―¿Cuál persona puede ser buena un día y rebelde al siguiente? Solo una que está jugando para ver cómo reacciona el otro…Pero ese otro resultó ser medio estúpido. ¡Como para no notarlo! ―Él apretó los puños fuertemente y adoptó una pose defensiva.

―¡Pues bien!, ¡No me importa! ―Len divisó a Lily husmeando desde la ventana para ver que estaba pasando. De seguro estaban gritando mucho. ―, ¡Siempre he estado solo, no me importaría seguir así! ―Dio media vuelta ofendido hasta las orejas y se subió a su motocicleta. Miró por última vez a Rin y antes de arrancar la maquina gritó:

―¡No te necesito! ―

Era una gran mentira… Porque si la necesitaba.

Más de lo que creía.

* * *

><p>Desde el día en que Len desapareció hacia un rumbo que no había especificado lo suficiente, Rin no había hecho nada más que: Despertar, desayunar, dormir, despertar, almorzar, mirar televisión todos los días que duraban las vacaciones de verano, cenar e ir a dormir. Era como si fuese un robot con esas características asignadas a tal hora y lugar desde que fueron creados y no hacían nada más. Lily intentó que su hija empiece a ir a clases de gimnasia o sus típicas clases de yoga pero…fue una tarea imposible; Totalmente imposible.<p>

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Rin no había nada más que un paraíso del cual no quería salir. Casi no hablaba y se la pasaba soñando despierta, viendo la televisión pero sin prestarle atención. Lily se preocupo de que Rin se pudiese haber vuelto autista voluntariamente. Se olvidó de esa idea cuando Rin le ayudo a cocinar, pero eso fue solo un día; Al siguiente seguía haciendo lo mismo.

Y así llegaron los días finales de vacaciones en los cuales Rin se quejaba todos los días todo lo que estos duraban. "No quiero ir a la escuela…" Y prolongaba la "A" de una manera taladra cerebros. En estos días Rin se la pasó encerrada en su habitación viento anime en su televisor. Salía de casa solo para comprar series anime en dvd's de colección, gastando la tarjeta de crédito de Lily, causando su ira y enterándose de una manera incomoda que su hija se la pasaba encerrada como Gollum de "El señor de los anillos" viendo yaoi hasta altas horas de la noche. Sacarle sus dvd's fue como intentar sacarle el anillo a aquel duende, algo casi imposible pero que con tiempo logró; Lastima que no logró sacarle el gusto de ver dicho genero y se vio obligada a darle mínimo dos dvd's por noche, ya que Rin se negaba a comer.

El único acontecimiento importante que sucedió es que el primer día de clases…

Len apareció en la puerta de la escuela.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y después de varios meses volví para romperles los ojos con mis faltas ortográficas :D <em>**

**_¿No están felices? Yo no mucho. Cada día siento que seria mejor que dejara todo (?) No hacer nada... Pero la escuela y mi madre no me dejan ._.u_**

**_¡Franka se tiene que poner feliz! (?) Me volví una fujoshi lvl 15. (?) Pero wee...La vida es así, la gente cambia, Rin cambia...Todos cambiamos, las flores, las hojas...Hahhh la vida es tan mierda :D_**

**_¿Que más puedo decir? No creo que actualice hasta muuucho tiempo. Y lamento que el capitulo sea taaan corto. Estoy ocupada (?) Enriqueciendo mi intelecto en la literatura...Naa..Solo estoy leyendo libros o.o-_**

**_En fin... ¿nos vemos?_**

**_Empiecen a rezar para que no sea dentro de tres meses :3_**


	33. Megpoid

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p>¿Cuántos kilómetros había recorrido ya? La verdad no preguntó ni una sola cosa, no tardó mucho en salir disparado luego de que le dijeron la "posible" ubicaron de Kaito.<p>

Recordaba las palabras de Taito a través del celular.

_"―Recibimos una llamada del infiltrado numero 16, el que se encuentra vigilando los aeropuertos en caso de huida… Informó que encontró la maleta de Kaito sobre una silla del aeropuerto. Esta estaba abierta y parecía que había quitado todo lo importante, como su fuera un fugitivo evitando mucho peso para escapar rápido._

_No estaba muy equivocado. Si llegaba a ser visto, todos los lobos dorados que allí se encontraban se le tirarían encima, evitando así su escape...El cual todavía no sabemos porque hizo exactamente. En fin, los infiltrados calcularon que no podía ir muy lejos con lo que había sacado, claro, si no se marchó volando.―"_

A Len casi le causaba un paro cardiaco haber escuchado eso… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se había marchado así?, ¿Estaría enojado con él por ser tan sexy y atraer la atención de su chica? Claro, la perra era una infiltrada. No sabía ningún detalle de donde podría estar, pero tampoco quería saberlo. No le interesaba.

_"―Luego de unos minutos de recibir esa información, tuvimos recibimos más de esta. Kaito volvió a dejar rastros en una provincia muy alejada…¿Quieres ir igualmente? ―"_

Él recordó uno de los pocos videojuegos que pudo jugar en su adolescencia con esta mención..Era el típico, "Guardar, seleccionar, reiniciar" por si salía mal la elección. Pero la vida no era un videojuego, para él ya no había un "Reiniciar"

Decidió ir…Se lamentó a mitad de camino ya que… Por eso se peleó con Rin, y ella le dijo muchas cosas dolorosas…Él también había dicho algo horrible y no se fijó si le lastimó. En fin…

―Lo hecho, hecho está. ―Susurró para sí mismo mientras recorría la ruta 17 rumbo a aquella maldita provincia en donde se encontraba su amigo. _"Viejo, mira lo que me haces hacer."_

* * *

><p><em>"Si tan solo tuviera alas."<em>

Estaba tomando un pequeño whisky en el bar barato de aquel pueblecito, mientras miraba el techo de aquella vieja y descuidada cantina. Mirando como el viento que entraba por la ventana movía las telarañas y las dueñas de estas se comían a los pequeños insectos que quedaban atrapados.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo. El dueño estaba limpiando unas jarras de vidrio con un pequeño pañuelo negro. Kaito no le encontraba sentido, así no podría ver si le quitaba la suciedad a las jarras.

El silencio fue interrumpido por la puerta al estilo "vaquero" abriéndose de par en par. Kaito miró hacia esta y vio un casco de motocicleta en el suelo. Observó este un rato y se dio cuenta de que todos miraban lo mismo, como si fuera interesante.

Le empezó a sudar el cuello cuando se dio cuenta del diseño extravagante de una calavera comiéndose una pequeña, pero extravagante, bola de fuego…

―Mierda. Me encontró. ―Ante esta mención, todos los que en el bar se encontraban, voltearon a ver al peli-azul con una expresión de temor. _"¿Quien?"_ Es la pregunta más lógica para ese momento. Kaito no dudo ni un segundo, se levanto del asiento de madera en donde su trasero estaba anteriormente y buscó un lugar a donde echar a correr. Pero la puerta volvió a hacer un gran ruido, solo que mayor que el anterior, mucho mayor.

En la entrada se podía ver la silueta de un hombre con los brazos abiertos, como si hubiese golpeado las puertas con mucha fuerza. Se podía ver un clavo de aquellos adornos, hechos de madera, medio zafado de la pared, así que todos los hombres –Y alguna que otra mujer- que se encontraban allí, se levantaron de sus asientos dispuestos a hacer lo mismo que el peli-azul.

―¡Donde carajo estabas! ―Resonó en todo el bar con una voz llena de enojo e ira. La silueta se acercaba a paso grande y rápido hacia el pobre hombre que buscaba un lugar de escape…

_"Si tan solo tuviera alas"_ Pensó él. Pero no pudo hacer nada, fue levantado –Si podía decirse, ya que, no había mucha diferencia de alturas- del cuello de la camisa y acercado al rostro de aquel hombre. Pudo divisar, claras como agua, las expresiones de Len…

―No cambiaste nada. ―Mencionó aquel hombre acojonado y medio acogotado, luego rió de una manera nerviosa. Tan nerviosa que podía notarse que era fingida.

―Pues claro que no cambie nada…Solo pasaron cinco días…―Kaito pudo notar que Len había adelgazado demasiado y parecía cansado con aquellas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos._ "¿Durmió acaso?"_ Se preguntó mientras se enfrentaba a aquella mirada. ―; La verdad, piensas mucho en tus amigos. Si… Dejándolos solos, yéndote a quien sabe dónde y dejar que ellos vengan en su motocicleta nueva a buscarlo a más de diez mil kilómetros. Se nota que te preocupo mucho. ―Dijo con una gran cantidad de sarcasmo en su voz. Apretó tan fuerte la camisa de su amigo que pudo sentir sus propias uñas clavándose en su piel.

―Podemos hablarlo. ―Len soltó al pobre hombre y dejo que apoyara la suela de sus zapatos en el suelo. Kaito relajó sus músculos como si hubiese salido de un masaje. El rubio observó a todas las personas que allí estaban y le miraban con extravagancia, como si fuese un payaso exótico. Esto le enojó y quitó de su lugar a su fiel compañera… _"Hahh. Mi bella calibre treinta y ocho…Siempre me relajo al saber que estas ahí."_ Len casi suspiraba del placer de tocar la superficie solida y fría.

_"Hohh si… El tocarte a ti… querida Arima*, No se compara al –poco- placer que obtengo con el tacto de otras mujeres._

_No, no todas. Hay una que…"_

―¡Len! ― Ante este grito corto, pero potente, Len reaccionó como si le hubiesen despertado con un balde de agua fría. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Desde cuándo se perdía en sus pensamientos de esa forma?

Claro. La ausencia hace la necesidad ¿No?

―¿Qué te sucede?, Parece como si te hubieses vuelto un zombie… O algo parecido. ―El peli azul aún no podía entender el estado en que su amigo se encontraba. Poco a poco, su compañero de cabellos rubios levantó en el aire a "Arima" Mostrándola a todos los presentes. Ese último acto, logró poner todos los cabellos del peli azul de punta ¿Estará pensando en matar a alguien? No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

―Quien se quede en este lugar a la cuenta de tres…Se llevará lo que hablaremos aquí a la tumba ―Len se detuvo a observar a las personas, quienes se pusieron rígidas como tablas. Observó al público en general con un rodar de ojos que, a cualquiera, le pondría la piel de gallina ―; Literal. ― No tardó mucho para que el rubio iniciara una cuenta regresiva que terminó en "dos" ya que, nadie se encontraba presente para que el pobre numero "tres" sea mencionado.

―Oye…No era neces…―Kaito fue arrasado de una forma brutal, sin oportunidad de terminar su frase, hasta llegar a su antiguo asiento y ser sentado a la fuerza.

―Claro que era necesario. ―Contestó aquella mención con un vaivén de cabeza, haciendo a sus cabellos desatarse –por completo- de la pequeña coleta que, desde que entró a la tarima, estuvo colgando desde la punta del precipicio. ―¡¿Cómo carajo te vas a ir así?!, ¿Acaso te hice algo que era…tan, tan despiadado como para que te vayas a otro continente un poco más? ―Kaito sintió el aliento de Len rozándole los pómulos. Casi se podía ver un brillo de alegría en sus ojos, pero era tapado por toda la ira que, de seguro, venia acumulando desde que arrancó la maldita motocicleta. ―¡Perdón por ser tan atractivo!, ¡Mejor hubiese nacido deforme! ―El rubio levantó los brazos de una manera soberbia. Cosa que logró hacer reír a su compañero, pero la risa no duró mucho.

―Viejo…Yo la amaba. ―Mencionó de una manera triste mientras dirigía su mirada azulada al suelo. Su compañero chasqueo la lengua y miró hacia otro lado… ―Tú no hiciste nada. Pero simplemente necesitaba refrescar mi cabeza. ―

―Okey…Pero de aquí no me voy si tú no estás en el asiento trasero de mi motocicleta. ―Kaito rió de una manera nostálgica. Dirigió su mirada apenada a Len.

―¿Cuánto podrías esperar? ―

* * *

><p>―¡Ajá! ―Dijo Rin con un tono creído. Pero dentro de sí estaba sucumbiendo, casi se tiraba a sus brazos si no fuera porque recordó su antigua pelea. ―Miren quien se dignó a aparecer. ―Continuó hablando mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se dirigía a Len.<p>

―Tengo que venir a la escuela…¿O no? ―A Rin le extrañó ese acto "maduro" de parte de Len, claro, siendo él tan egoísta como es…

―Humm…― Asintió la rubia mientras ingresaba al edificio. Tras sus pasos, pudo escuchar otros que seguían su mismo curso. Esto le puso nerviosa. _"Actúa normal, son primos ¿O no? Tarde o temprano tendrían que verse la cara"_

Se relajó al llegar al tablón de anuncios, ya que, estaba lleno de gente y se sentía más protegida. Miró sin prestar demasiada atención al tablón… No importa mucho con quienes le toque compartir año, después de todo, nunca fue buena para hacer amigos.

―Maldita sea…―Escuchó detrás de su oreja, para, darse cuenta, que Len estaba muy cerca de ella. Rin dio un salto hacia adelante y golpeó a alguien en la espalda, quien dio media vuelta rápidamente.

―¡Perdona! ―Gritó nerviosa mientras agachaba su cabeza, pero se sorprendió al chocar con un bulto acolchonado. Inmediatamente levanto la vista y se chocó con la mirada verde de Gumi.

―Sí, ten más cuidado…―Susurraron unas chicas que por allí pasaban, de una manera que todos puedan oírlas. ―¿No ves que puedes lastimar a su engendro? ―Luego se eso, muchas risas invadieron el lugar. Gumi no movió ni un musculo, quieta y sin ninguna expresión.

Al mirarla mejor, Ambos rubios pudieron ver una enorme barriga.

Len vio el cuerpo de la chica pero, no siguió mirándole. Se dio cuenta de que eso le incomodaba. Dirigió su mirada al tablón de anuncios y empezó a dirigirse a su salón, el cual era el mismo de siempre ya que…Había repetido el año.

_"¿Devuelta?"_

―En serio…Perdóname. ―Dijo Rin muy nerviosa mientras, por el sonido de la campana, empezó a dirigirse a su salón. A mitad de camino se dio cuenta. _"No leí bien el tablón...No sé donde esta mi salón"_

La jovencita dirigió su mirada hacia todos los lugares posibles pero se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente perdida.

_"Si hubiese leído bien el tablón…"_ Se lamentó mientras volvía a la ubicación anterior. Dándose cuenta de que… No importa cuán rápido corra, llegaría tarde a la primer hora de clases.

* * *

><p>Len abrió la puerta corrediza del salón, esta se estrelló contra la superficie que la detenía y logró hacer un ruido estrepitoso que llamó la atención de muchos. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba yendo a paso rápido hacia el asiento más alejado de todos. Se detuvo a varios pasos de aquella silla y observó su alrededor.<p>

Algunas caras nuevas y…otras las cuales había visto de casualidad antes, en el mismo año. _"Parece que no soy el único que repitió año…"_ Len se exaltó al darse cuenta de que no trajo con él lo más importante… _"¡La mochila!"_ Sus venas empezaron a hincharse. _"¡Mierda!, ¡Genial Len!, ¡Muy buena forma de comenzar las clases!"_ Aunque, después de todo, estudiar no le importaba mucho.

―Disculpa…―Una mano toco su hombro e hizo a Len dar vuelta rápidamente, haciendo caer a la persona que le llamó desde su espalda. Todos los libros e instrumentos de aprendizaje estaban repartidos por el suelo y la joven, aun en este, se tocaba la espalda adolorida.

―P-Perdona.―¿¡Pero qué mierda hacia él disculpándose!? La verdad, ese acto, le sorprendió hasta a él mismo. Inmediatamente se arrodilló y ayudó a la joven a levantar sus cosas.

Esa escena le hacía recordar a cuando se conoció por primera vez con Rin.

―No importa. ―La voz de la joven era suave y casi no podía escucharse, parecía ser tímida. Tenia el cabello plateado y largo, tanto que, hasta podría decirse, rozaba sus muslos al estar parada.

Una vez toda recogido y arreglado. Los dos se levantaron del suelo y se miraron mutuamente.

―Me llamo Aria ―Se presentó la joven mientras extendía la mano hacia Len. ―; Pero todos me dicen Ia. ― Len apretó fuertemente la mano de la joven y dio tres vaivenes sin ganas. Al tocar su mano, notó que estaba más fría que el hielo, es como si esa joven estuviera muerta. Pero podía notarse por el color de su piel y gestos, que aun no era un zombie…Por poco.

―Yo soy Len…― Al soltar la mano de la joven, Len dio media vuelta y decidió por sentarse en el asiento que tenía a su vista, uno a la derecha, mirando hacia la ventana. Observó como Ia se situaba delante de su asiento. Al instante después de ordenar sus cosas, dio media vuelta y miró al rubio con timidez.

―Veras…Quería preguntarte si antes haz estado en esta escuela. ―Len asintió sin ganas, al recordarle de que permanecería en ese grado de por vida. ―Hohh, pues, yo soy nueva. ― _"No me digas, no me he dado cuenta…"_ ―Así que…Trátame bien ¿Si? ―¿Hehh?, ¿Por qué esta niña le estaba pidiendo eso?, ¿No debería ser en general?...Un "Por favor, todos, trátenme bien"

_"Definitivamente, soy muy sexy…"_

―Ok. Pero…―Al mencionar eso, la joven le prestó mucha atención, como si fuera escuchar a un hombre viejo de diecinueve años, claro, si es que lo sabia… Mentiría sobre su edad, claro está. Si, no… Quedaría como un burro de primera. ―, te aviso que a veces soy muy malo. ―Mencionó "Muy" de una forma muy traviesa, como si fuese broma, pero al mismo tiempo no.

―¿M-M-Malo en que sentido? ―Len se sorprendió por el atrevimiento de la chica "tímida" claro, si tenía una mente así, no era nada tímida.

Len decidió seguir el juego. Le divertida jugar con los malos pensamientos de la gente. Se acercó demasiado al rostro de la chica y formó en su rostro una sonrisa que daba a mucho que pensar.

―¿De qué modo crees tú?…― El rostro de la joven se volvió carmesí al instante y dio media vuelta un poco nerviosa. _"Tierno, si… Pero no tanto como Rin."_

―¿Eres así con todos? ― Len se sorprendió y rió un poco por la pregunta.

―Claro que soy así, es parte de mi carácter. ―

Es profesor ingresó al aula abriendo la puerta con lentitud, pero, una vez tocando tope con el limite, logró hacer un ruido un poco seco. Todos los estudiantes se quedaron mirando a la puerta, inmóviles, viendo a quien les tocaba como profesor este año.

―Permítanme que me presente ― El hombre alto, de cabello violeta, ingresó a la sala con paso lento pero decidido. ―. Soy Kamui Gakupo, su profesor de historia en este año. ― Inmediatamente, un montón de voces empezaron a hablar en tono bajo, difundiendo rumores extraños y que, así de amontonados, parecían una nueva lengua bajo el pésimo oído de Len.

―¿Por qué hablan tanto? ― Su compañera dio media vuelta y le preguntó en voz baja, poniendo su mano a un lado de su boca para que el sonido llegue mejor.

Len solo levanto sus hombros en señal de desinterés. Aria refunfuñó un poco y volvió a dar media vuelta.

―¡Silencio! ― En profesor de coleta violeta gritó fuertemente. El Kagamine se rió ante esto… _"Tenemos uno enojón… Si tan solo supiera quién es su alumno y que puede asesinarlo en una milésima de segundo."_ ―. Sé que hay varios rumores feos de mí rondando por la escuela. No tengo ni idea de cómo se enteraron todos tan rápido, pero los rumores son eso, rumores. ―Suspiró enojado y dio media vuelta. ―. Empecemos con la clase. ―Inmediatamente, empezó a escribir cosas en el pizarrón.

―Mierda, no sé nada…―Len se quejó en una voz tan alta como para ser escuchado por medio salón. Inmediatamente, muchas risas llenaron este y Len alcanzó a escuchar varias personas murmurando.

_"¿Qué nunca vino a la escuela?"_ o _"Haah...sí. Él pertenecía a este mismo grupo el año pasado…¿Repitió el año?"_

Antes se hubiera parado y empezado a golpear a cualquiera, pero, se recalcó… Tiene diecinueve años, casi veinte. No podía hacer esas escenas de niño caprichoso ahora.

―Tú…― Len levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre salir de unos labios, los cuales, no eran precisamente de Aria. ―. Tú estabas el año pasado también. ―Luego de enderezarse, el rubio vio aquella cabellera color verde, la cual se encontró en el tablón de anuncios… Y como no, su enorme barriga también estaba ahí.

―Umm... Sí. ― En ese instante, recordó que la peli verde tenía las mejores notas de todo el salón. ¿Por qué habrá repetido entonces?

―Eres el primo de Nokone. ― Len no recordaba el nombre de la peli verde, pero si sus notas… Qué raro ¿No?, igualmente, ¿Quién era Nokone?

―¿Y Nokone es…?― El rubio dejó la oración abierta para que la mujer respondiera por él. Ella solo suspiró y le miró con obviedad.

Len notó que Aria dio media vuelta para escuchar la conversación. Que chica más entrometida.

―La rubia. Aquella, la de moño. ― Ante esto, Len supo de quien hablaba, pero…

¡Cierto! Lily había cambiado sus apellidos, que idiota….

―Hahh, sí, si… Rin. ―Aria se metió en la conversación a la fuerza.

―¿Cómo se llama usted? ―Preguntó a la verde pasto con curiosidad.

―Megpoid Gumi… ¿Y tú? ― La peli plateada miró fijamente su estomago con interés antes de responder.

―Aria… ― Bien, ya recordaba el nombre, Gumi. Pero luego faltaba lo otro… ¿Y esa panzota?, ¿De dónde había salido?

Bueno, no necesitaba clases para ese tipo de cosas, lo que quería decir era. ¿Con quién?, según se había enterado, Megpoid era soltera y "virgen"

Bueno, no tanto como parece. Así que decidió preguntar algo para romper la tención e ir indirectamente al punto.

―Megpoid…― Ante la mención de su apellido, la joven dirigió la mirada hacia él. ―¿Sabes de qué hablan los rumores? Digo, he visto que este año se la pasan hablando de eso. ― La peli verde se encogió de hombros un poco apenada.

―No lo sé. Hay uno en el que te incluyen. ― Len levantó el oído ante esto.

―¿Y qué dicen? ― Gumi se echó a reír un poco, luego hizo una seña con las manos, una que significaba "Mucho"

―Hay muchos rumores de ti. Uno dice que perteneces a la mafia. ―El rubio se estremeció, pero luego se relajó un poco. Si, los rumores eran "Rumores" Pero…nunca habían dicho si eran reales o no. En su caso, eran reales. ―. Otro que te han visto besarte con Nokone. ―A Len no le valía lo que dijeran de él pero… ¿Acaso lo mantenían vigilado todo el tiempo? Además, metieron a Rin en ese rumor, el cual, tampoco era mentira. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

―¿Sucede algo Len? ―En la mención de su nombre, sacudió la cabeza. Estaba nervioso e incomodo. Luego empezó a abanicarse con su mano.

―¿No hay otros rumores? ―La verde iba a hablar pero Len la detuvo. ―. Que no me incluyan a mí ni a Nokone. ―

―Sí. Uno dice que… ―La joven se detuvo un poco antes de hablar. ―. Yo me acosté con todos los profesores para que me aprobaran. ― Len se sorprendió y miró la barriga de Megpoid inconscientemente. ―No me he acostado con todos. Solo con el de historia. ― El rubio y la peli plateada se impresionaron más que antes, si eso era posible.

―¿Kamui? ― Susurró Len impresionado, Aria solo observaba todo con los ojos bien abiertos.

―Se podría decir que sí. ―

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Arima: El nombre que Len le puso a su calibre 38 XD<em>**

**_¡Y aquí estoy! ¡Feliz navidad a todos! Nananá, nananá. nananananá..._**

**_Perdón, es muy corto. Pero últimamente, veo el escribir como una obligación, más que una diversión XD_**

**_¡Eso ya va a cambiar, esperad! Por cierto, ahora tengo un ask (?) Si quieren, podrían preguntar algunas cosas... (Nyo Koroiku es el nombre, como mi face y devinart XD"_**

**_¡Ademas! Como regalo de navidad, mejoraré los capítulos e incluiré más cosas ("―", Punto, coma etc.) _**

**_Lo que sí, no sé cuando lo haré. Será un regalo de navidad actuabilizable (?)_**

**_Veré si puedo subir los capítulos mejorados por separado, y si no, tendre que arreglar todos a la fuerza y subirlos juntos XD En fin..._**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


	34. Lucy

**_**_Vocaloid no me pertenece. Tampoco ninguno de sus personajes_**  
><em>**

* * *

><p>―Perdón por llegar tarde. ― Susurró Rin un poco apenada. Esperó encontrarse con el profesor regañándola a más no poder, pero lo único que encontró fue un circo. El profesor estaba leyendo una revista, acostado sobre su pupitre y los demás no ayudaban mucho. Grandes cantidades de ruido y desorden llenaban el ambiente. El hombre que encontraba recostado le miró un momento.<p>

―Espere un segundo ―Buscó entre el pupitre y sostuvo una tableta con información. Buscó unos momentos y asintió. ―. Nokone, bienvenida. ―A Rin casi le explota una vena…_"¡¿Qué tipo de curso es este?!"_. ― Yo soy Mikuo, su profesor de construcciones* en este año. ―

―¿Usted es un profesor? ― Le señaló con el dedo índice y habló con un tono incrédulo.

―Claro que lo soy. Solo que tengo una forma distinta de enseñar. ―Agarró una regla y tocó el pizarrón dos veces. En el decía: "Sé tú mismo" ―. Como verás, el día de hoy, seremos nosotros mismos. ¿Hay algo que quieras aportar? ―Preguntó con un falso interés ante eso. Volvió a dejar la regla en el pupitre y levantó una ceja.

―N-No. Gracias. ―Decidió dejar de hablar con aquel hombre extraño y decidió ir a sentarse. Notó que casi todos los pupitres estaban ocupados menos uno que estaba delante de todo. Apuntaba directamente al pupitre del profesor. Rin suspiró y dejó sus cosas sobre éste. Tomó asiento y se apoyó con su mano. "Menuda forma de empezar las clases." Un papel en forma de pelotita le chocó la cabeza y descansó finalmente en su pupitre. Lo sostuvo y le dio un par de vueltas antes de abrirlo. Dentro decía: "Nokone. ¿Kagamine repitió de año?" Se molestó un poco. De seguro era de una chica a la cual el interesaba Len. Volvió a hacer un bollo con el mismo papel y lo tiró por allí.

―¿Mmm?... ―El profesor se enderezó un poco y sostuvo un bollito que se había caído es su pupitre. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos. _"E-Error."_ Se dijo a si misma Rin al ver la expresión interesada que lanzó el profesor, pero se sorprendió al ver que lo volvía a enrollar y lo lanzaba por ahí.

―Creo que…No le interesó mucho. ―Se relajó un poco. Lastimamente, esa relajación duró hasta que vio al profesor levantarse de su lugar. Agarró la regla y la estrelló en la madera, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

―¿¡Quién conoce a Kagamine!? ―Gritó a gran voz. Todos los presentes silenciaron de repente. Mikuo miró a Rin con un poco de interés. ―. ¿Tú lo conoces, Nokone?... ―Preguntó como si fuese una amenaza. Al escuchar su apellido salir de sus labios, su piel se erizó de una manera que solo Len había logrado hacer.

Cuando le estaba ahorcando y amenazando.

―S-Si…―Al decirlo, Mikuo se acercó velozmente y estampó sus manos en el pupitre. Rin dio un pequeño salto.

―¿Eres un Lobo?... ―Todo el salón se detuvo a mirarlos. Rin estaba tan nerviosa que podría haber empezado a temblar.

―N-No profesor.

―¡Entonces eres un Zorro! ― Sostuvo fuertemente a Rin de su uniforme y la levantó un poco.

―¡No! ―Mikuo se tranquilizó un poco. Le soltó un poco confundido.

―¿Qué eres entonces?...¿Cómo lo conoces?

―Soy su prima. ―El semblante del hombre pareció tranquilizarse un poco más. Se alejó dos pasos y se colocó en una pose pensativa.

―Su prima, ¿Mmm? Ento…―El reclamo del extraño profesor fue cortado por la campana, sonando fuerte y segura, marcando el primer descanso. Mikuo rió irónico y susurró fastidiado. ―.Salvada por la campana, Nokone. ― Rin suspiró relajada y sus hombros dejaron de estar tensos.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, vio a Gumi entrar por esta, parecía un tanto desesperada. Se estampó en su pupitre y le miró a los ojos.

―¿Nokone? ―Rin asintió un tanto temerosa, ¿Por qué todos le encaraban así? ―.Necesitas venir conmigo.― Tomó su mano y le levantó a la fuerza, para estar embarazada, era bastante fuerte.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó un tanto extrañada mientras estaba siendo empujada a la fuerza por la joven.

―Len está a punto de matar a alguien. ―Deformó el hecho de una forma que fuera más llamativo. A la rubia se le paralizó el cuerpo, pero solo por unos segundos, antes de salir corriendo hacia el salón de Len.

_"Hombre, es el primer día de clases, ¿Y ya estás matando alguien?"_

* * *

><p>―Así que…― Aria tragó un poco de saliva antes de continuar. ―. Quedaste embarazada del profesor. ―Finalizó un tanto indecisa. Miró a los ojos de la peli-verde, pidiendo una verificación, la cual, no era necesaria para saber aquello.<p>

―Como podrás ver, sí. ―Chasqueó la lengua un tanto disgustada, deformando su expresión en una irritada. Len notó que dirigía disimuladamente la mirada hacía el hombre que estaba dando explicaciones en la pizarra. ―. Pero aún así nadie me creé. Piensan que él es el tipo de hombre que nunca haría algo así con sus estudiantes. Dicen que yo me embaracé de alguien más y le eché la culpa para despedirlo, ya qué me hizo suspender su materia. Entonces…― Gumi estaba a punto de seguir hablando si no fuera porque Len dirigió su palma en frente del rostro de la joven, deteniendo sus palabras a la fuerza.

―No tienes por qué seguir hablando, ya he entendido ―Miró de reojo a Aria. ―, hemos entendido. Solo no quiero que nos cuentes esto a la fuerza, tal vez te incomoda hablarnos de esto a nosotros, unos desconocidos. ―

―No te preocupes, no me molesta. Solo quiero que alguien conozca mi lado de la historia. Ya nadie me escucha y me burlan…Yo…―Suspiró pesadamente. Miró al rubio un tanto apenada. ―Lo que más me enfurece es que…Éramos tan felices antes. Pero ahora me ignora y es como…Como si yo hubiese desaparecido para él. Ya no estoy en su vida y... Su hijo tampoco está en ella. ―Esta oración despertó la sangre caliente de Len. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a enfurecerse, enojarse de una manera que nunca creyó posible. ¿Por qué él se enojaba por cosas que no le incluían?

Oh sí. Eso era demasiado injusto. Era eso.

La chica de cabellos plateados sintió un escalofrió. Dio media vuelta al sentir una sombra que se vislumbraba ante ella. Su sangre se heló repentinamente al ver al hombre de traje sobre su piel y tiza sobre su mano, mirándole a ella y a sus compañeros con una expresión fatal. No solo el hombre los miraba, si no también todo el salón, interesados con el castigo que se les sería dado por hablar en clase. Tiró del uniforme de Len un tanto nerviosa. Luego de unos segundos, este dio media vuelta de una manera desinteresada.

―¿Qué, Aria? ―Parecía un tanto irritado. Miró al hombre, el cual, intensificó aún más su mirada al verlo. Len le devolvió la mirada, hasta peor que el mayor de cabellos violetas. Se sintió desafiado al ser encarado de esa manera por uno de sus estudiantes, por alguien que era insignificante a su lado, condenado a sentarse y escucharle ¿Por qué le miraba con esa cara?

En cambio, Len estaba enfurecido. Y ahora mucho más al verle la cara a ese…

―Desgraciado. ―El rubio se levantó de aquel asiento, alcanzando una altura favorable para verle a los ojos a aquel… ―Hijo de perra. ―Todos en el salón soltaron una expresión impresionada. Gumi observó eso con los ojos abiertos como un par de platos. _"¿Está haciendo esto por mí?"_

―¿Perdona? ― Susurró el peli-violeta, incrédulo y ofendido al mismo tiempo. ―¿Me insultaste acaso?

―¿Acaso también eres sordo? ―El atrevimiento de parte del rubio solo levantó más revuelo en el salón. ―. Solo digo lo que eres. Un hijo de perra. Un desgraciado. ¿Quieres que siga describiéndote? ― El adulto deformó bastante su expresión. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cuándo se le habían revelado a él, Gakupo Kamui? Él que era tan temido, tan estricto.

―Iré con el director. ―No podía creer eso, no podía soportarlo. Dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida.

―Uuuh. Lo siento, ¿Te ofendí? ―Le provocó el rubio con un tono burlón de los mejores. ―. Ve, ve a lamerle los pies al director. ¡Se nota que no puedes enfrentarme por ti mismo!, ¡Eres un cobarde de naturaleza! ―El mayor dio media vuelta, irritado por lo último y se dirigió a paso rápido hacía la ubicación del mocoso atrevido.

―Repítelo. ―Len chasqueó la lengua y desvió un tanto la mirada.

―Lávate los oídos. ― Extendió la palma de su mano y le pegó con un tanto de fuerza en las orejas, causando dolor acompañado de una ligera molestia en el mismo lugar. Tapó su oído con la mano. ―Eres un cobarde ―Continuó. ―. Una persona que juega con fuego y al final, cuando sale poco beneficiado con eso, huye y se lava las manos. Está bien, has salido bien parado de esta… Haciéndole cargar con todo tu semen a la pobre de Megumi. ―Levanto los hombros en una señal despreocupada. ― Pero claro, tú no tendrás un tumor de más de seis kilos en los testículos. ―Bajó los hombros y casi todo su rostro fue tapado por su flequillo rebelde. ―Saliste bien parado de esa…―Rió un poco, en tono de burla. Levantó la vista con una mirada que le causo piel de gallina al peli-violeta y los que lograron verla. _"E-El demonio."_ Pensó el mayor al verle a los ojos. ―. Veamos si sales bien parado de esta. ― Sin poder defenderse, Kamui sintió como su cuerpo caía hacia abajo. Sintió como los pies del rubio se le clavaban en las piernas y como golpeaba su rostro con los puños.

La sala era un furor. Todos alrededor de aquel hombre que intentaba defenderse de golpes bestiales enviados a través de puños. Imposibilitado de escapar ya que el menor sostenía sus piernas con las suyas propias en una especie de cadena humana muy bien administrada, más el peso del cuerpo de aquel joven, que parecía como si fuese hierro, no podía levantarse por más que lo intentara.

Quienes estaban a sus alrededores, alentaban a Len gritando cosas como_ "Dale más fuerte."_ O _"En el ojo."_ causando furor. Algunas de las chicas gritaban_ "Que se detenga",_ otras se tapaban los ojos, la mayoría miraba la escena en shock y solo unas pocas salieron del salón para pedir ayuda.

Aria y Gumi observaban, impresionadas. No podían creer lo que él estaba haciendo. La peli-plateada se aterró un poco al ver una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro angelical de aquel chico que acababa de conocer. _"Parecía una persona tranquila."_

Por otro lado, Megumi solo miraba la escena, un poco angustiada pero también feliz. Le estaban dando su merecido, a aquel hombre que amó tanto, pero no solo corrompió su cuerpo, sino también su corazón. Se detuvo a pensarlo un momento. "¿Por qué él hace esto?, ¿Yo se lo pedí?..." Recordó las palabras empleadas por el rubio anteriormente y sonrió un poco._ "No lo hace por mí."_ Acarició su estómago un poco, disfrutando la escena del peli-violeta siendo lastimado. _"Lo hace por el pequeño engendró que tengo en mis entrañas. Pero… ¿Por qué?"_ Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y solo los abrió un poco para saber por dónde corría, estaba corriendo, buscando a alguien que parará todo eso. Le causaba un ligero bienestar el ver a Gakupo tan lastimado, pero sabía que tenía que ponerle un fin.

_"¡Nokone!"_ Recordó a la chica que siempre estaba con él. Ella debería ponerlo en sus casillas antes de que cometa una locura. La campana sonó y varios alumnos salieron de sus salones un tanto desesperados, causándole un retraso a la peli-verde. Luego de buscar por muchos salones, encontró a Nokone.

Len escuchó el sonido de la campana, pero aún así no se detuvo. Sintió el calor en sus puños, la sangre de aquel hombre, que se escurría por sus manos, le causo una excitación tan grande que le hizo aumentar el poder de sus puños. El sentir como el hombre no dejaba de insistir para defenderse, sus jadeos lastimosos y su rostro tan herido….Esas cosas eran tan hermosas. El dolor era tan hermoso.

Agarró al hombre de su traje manchado y empezó a revolearle.

―¡Das tanta lástima! ―Le soltó, dejando caer su cabeza en el suelo, haciendo un fuerte sonido. ―. No por esto…Si no por dejar a un pequeño sin padre. ¿No te da vergüenza? ―Abrió un poco más sus ojos y sonrió un tanto desquiciado, causando una expresión digna de alguien que perdió su cordura. ―Oh. Claro que no te da vergüenza ―Su expresión volvió a deformarse. Por la mente de todos cruzaban los mismos pensamientos: _"Enloqueció."_ Miró a Kamui, esta vez con una expresión seria. ―¿Cómo podría darle vergüenza, a un tipo como tú? Tan miserable. ―Se desprendió de aquel cuerpo y se levantó con lentitud. Miró aquella silueta que intentaba levantarse y un pequeño interruptor en su mente logró hacer un _"Click"_. Múltiples voces, que se elevaban una detrás de otra. Haciendo que el mensaje no sea tan claro como debería ser pero que Len entendía a la perfección.

_"MátaloMátaloMátaloMátaloMáta loMátaloMátaloMátaloMátaloMá taloMátaloMátaloMátaloMátalo ."_

* * *

><p>Junior cerró la tapa de su pequeño reloj de mano. Miró hacia el reflejo del espejo que estaba frente a él.<p>

Pero no parecía ser _él._ Había _algo_ que…

―Len… Haz_ enloquecido_ ― Suspiró y guardó el pequeño reloj de mano. ―. Si tan solo Rin hubiese estado ahí cuándo Kaito te dijo_ eso_…―Caminó en círculos por la pequeña habitación en la que estaba. ―¿Cómo arreglaré todo esto? ―Volvió a mirar en el espejo y su cuerpo ya no era visible.

Una bella silueta femenina se movía con elegancia en aquella superficie. Aquellos bellos ojos se detuvieron en el peli rosa y apoyó una mano en el espejo.

―Ya te dije que no es tu culpa. Es culpa mía…―La mujer negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Junior apoyó su mano sobre el espejo, justo sobre la bella cara de la mujer. ― Sí que lo es. Si tan solo hubiese desobedecido a Dell y entrado al hospital yo, tú… Todos estaríamos mejor ―La bella boca del ser que estaba del otro lado se abrió y pronunció con elegancia una sola oración.

― _Len está así por mi culpa._ ― Susurró con un gran pesar, notable en cada letra.

―. No te culpes. Solo hacías lo que creías que sería mejor para tu hijo.

_Lucy.―_

* * *

><p>Se había cegado. No había nada más ahora. Las palabras en su mente hacían explotar todas sus neuronas, dejando paso solo al instinto que había desarrollado en toda su vida. Escuchó como algunas personas entraban al salón pero aún así no les prestó atención. Retiró rápidamente a su fiel compañera y apuntó esta hacia el cráneo de Kamui.<p>

―¡Voy a matarte ahora mismo! ―Casi todos gritaron al ver por completo el objeto que estaba en la palma de su mano. Aria gritó impresionada, ¿Acaso siempre había tenido eso?...¿Hasta cuándo habló con ella? Su piel se erizó con esta idea. Miró a las personas que entraban desde la puerta, no había notado que Gumi se había ido, pero ahora había vuelto, acompañada de una chica rubia y muy bonita, tanto, que en un momento sintió envidia, que fue tapada por el miedo del momento. ―¡Me vale mierda si me expulsan o me meten en una maldita cárcel! ―Volvió a sonreír de una forma macabra, mirando al mayor desde arriba…Más arriba. ―. Ya escapé de ella varias veces. No importa, escaparé otra vez…¡Reza por tu miserable vida, para que no te…!―

―¡Len! ―

Se produjo un total silenció. Al escuchar esa voz, esa melodiosa y hermosa voz, Len sucumbió y bajó el arma inmediatamente. Su expresión ahora era una un tanto incrédula, bueno, bastante.

―¡Len!, ¿¡Qué estabas haciendo!? ―Volvió a escucharse la misma voz, mientras el delgado cuerpo de Rin se situaba frente al rubio. Len dejó de mirar al infinito y dirigió sus ojos hacia la joven dueña de su todo. Ella tenía las manos sobre la cadera, optando una pose mandona y firme.

―No lo sé…―Arima se deslizó lentamente de sus dedos y cayó al suelo, haciendo un sonido sordo que despertó un poco más a Len. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su propia cabeza y apretó un poco, tirando de sus cabellos. ―.No lo sé, Rin. ―Exacto…¿Qué estaba haciendo, para empezar? Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba con el arma en su mano y no podía evitar pensar que estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo. A pesar de que había intentado no volver a cometer actos infantiles. Miró a Rin con las cejas arqueadas en una expresión dolorosa. Desvió la mirada hacia donde antes estaba el mayor, que ahora se encontraba arrastrándose, aprovechando el momento para huir.

_"Mat…"_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando no perder contra aquella espeluznante voz que le incitaba a matar.

Su propia voz.

―Rin…―Se acercó a ella y le abrazó buscando consuelo, o tal vez, solo para saciar todo el tiempo que no estuvo cerca de ella. Rin no solo sentía las miradas de los demás, era como si fuera una especie de centro turístico. Intentó ignorarlas y correspondió el abrazo de mala gana; no creía que sea el momento para abrazos.

―Sí, sí Len. Pero primero hay que ocuparnos del profesor ―Miró de reojo a todos los presentes. ―. ¿Podrían irse, por favor? ―Len suspiró y levantó un poco la mirada. Vio que nadie hacia caso a las palabras de Rin, así que se enderezó y aspiró una gran cantidad de aire antes de largarlo en un grito feroz, bestial y digno de una criatura profunda del abismo caliente.

―¡Hacedle caso, joder! ―Al instante, todas las personas salieron corriendo un tanto asustadas y largando uno que otro chillido asustado. Al ver que todos se habían ido, Len volvió a dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de Rin. Ella le agarró con un poco de dificultad. Notó la presencia de dos personas más además de ellos dos y miró un poco. La chica que fue a buscarla y una jovencita de cabello plateado, la cual, miraba asustadísima.

―¿Por qué no te vas? ― Le preguntó a la aterrada chica, la cual, apretó un poco los puños y desvió al mirada, insegura.

―Porque…―Rin notó como miraba a Len de reojo. ―.Porque quiero ver que harás con él. ―Aseguró más recta y decidida con sus palabras. La rubia frunció un poco el ceño. _"¿Competencia?, ja… Yo lo tengo a mis pies...Casi al literal."_ Pensó para sí misma de una manera arrogante. Cuando se detuvo a pensarlo, se negó rápidamente._ "No, no, no. Él y yo somos solo primos. Nada más."_ Suspiró pesadamente y miró a la peli-verde.

―Ayúdame. ―Megumi se acercó para intentar sentar a Len en una silla, pero fue imposible, ya que, él se sostenía firmemente del ropaje de la rubia y se negaba a soltarse. Ella no tuvo otra opción que sentarse en una silla con el cuerpo pesado de él sobre sus piernas, cargado al estilo nupcial. Rin notó la mirada llena de celos que provenía de la chica de cabellos plateados. Le miró de reojo un poco. ―¿No te da miedo? Ya sabes, es un chico muy salvaje y carga siempre consigo un arma peligrosa. Se deja llevar y puede lastimarte sin que te des cuenta. Si estás a su lado, solo saldrás herida, hazme caso. ―Decidió cortar con las ilusiones de la joven. No creía que Len le gustara, de seguro se conocían desde…Hoy. Pero tal vez sentía una pequeña atracción por él. Escuchó como tragaba saliva sonoramente.

―P-Pero…Los chicos así atraen mucho ―Desvió la mirada un tanto apenada. Vio a Gumi, que la miraba un tanto desinteresada. ―. Además…¿Por qué estas con él, si es así?, ¿No saldrías lastimada tú también?, ¿Por qué sigues a su lado, aún sabiendo todo eso? ― Rin se quedó sin palabras. Simplemente, no sabía que contestarle. ¿Por qué estaba ella aún al lado de ese chico impulsivo? Tan maleducado, imponente, furioso, lleno de adrenalina, con mil y un defectos detrás de él. Se detuvo a pensarlo y le tomó bastante tiempo saber la razón.

―Porque conozco cosas de él que tú no. Todo lo malo tiene algo bueno y yo…―Miró a Len para verificar si estaba consciente o no. Parecía estar dormido. ―.Yo conozco el lado bueno de él. Aunque tampoco creo que sean muchas, las cosas malas en él. Compensa las cosas que hace mal a su manera. Y eso para mí es suficiente como para quedarme a su lado. ―Miró a Megumi, la cual, cruzó sus brazos y desvió la mirada. Aria estaba incrédula, no podía contestar a eso. Y aquello solo logró aumentar su envidia. _"Yo también quiero conocer el lado bueno de él."_

―Ahora es el momento en el que me das un beso…―Se escuchó un débil susurro de parte de Len. Rin se impresionó y en su rostro comenzó a notarse un gran sonrojo _"A-Así que estaba escuchándome"_ ―.Rin… No me importa si jugaste conmigo. ―Prosiguió de manera débil. Estaba cansado, había estado peleando consigo mismo. Pero aún así las voces…

_"Puedes seguirlo, no está muy lejos, le persigues, le apuntas y…._

_Lo asesinas."_

Apretó fuertemente sus ojos otra vez. Suspiró un poco y decidió proseguir con lo anterior, tal vez así, lograría distraerse y esas voces lograrían parar.

―Puedes jugar y usarme como quieras. No me va a molestar, no podría pedir algo más ―Rin desvió la mirada un poco. Vio el rostro interesado de Gumi y la mirada repleta de envidia de aquella chiquilla. ―. Solo quiero estar a tu lado. ―Len dejó posar su mano sobre la mejilla, ahora color rosa, de Rin. Le miró con infinito amor, con todo el que tenía y podía tener una persona tan podrida como él.

―¡Bueno! ―Se escuchó el grito nervioso de Aria, resonando por todo el vacío salón, cortando todo hermoso momento que Len y Rin pudieron haber tenido. Len se irritó un poco y volvió a abrazar a Rin.

―Cinco minutitos más. ―Len simuló roncar como bebé mientras Rin soltaba una pequeña sonrisa _"Por suerte, volvió a la "Normalidad"_

―No. Ya está, debemos ir a ver al profesor ―Aria intentó sonar despreocupada, pero su rostro era todo lo contrario. ―. Quiero ver que tan deformada dejaste su cara. ¡Vamos! ―Sostuvo a Rin del hombro y forzó una sonrisa. ― Vamos, Rin. ―Le llamó por su nombre. Rin se sintió un tanto incomoda y su expresión denotó aquello. Aria se dio cuenta de eso y volvió a soltar una sonrisa súper forzada. ―Perdóóón. Sé tu nombre porque escuché a Len llamarte así. Yo me llamo Aria, pero todos me dicen Ia. Tú también puedes decirme así. ―

―¿Yo también puedo llamarte así? ― Len se separó un poco de Rin y le miró un tanto apenado. Volteó a mirar a Megumi. ― Y a ti Gumi. ―Sonrió bastante lamentable. Se levantó de las piernas de Rin y luego le ayudó a levantarse. ―Ia y Gumi. Si no les molesta que las llame así, ahora que vieron lo que he hecho. Y también lo que porto. No soy una persona muy inocente. ―Rio de una manera nerviosa y se inclinó para levantar el arma y situarla en el mismo lugar, como si estuviera guardando un lápiz.

―Yo no tengo problema. ―Contestó alegremente Aria, esbozando una gran sonrisa llena de júbilo.

―Mientras no me apuntes con eso, yo estoy bien ―Terminó por decir Gumi, luego de un momento de pensar. ―. Pero ahora, debes pensar que van a expulsarte. Ya es el primer día y le pegas a un profesor, además de apuntarle con un arma que tú mismo trajiste a la escuela… Es una gran sanción, supongo. ―Finalizó bastante despreocupada.

―Umm. Sí, eso ―Miró a Rin y levantó los hombros. ―. Simplemente, la escuela no es lo mío. ―

* * *

><p>Miró la tobillera en su pie una vez más. Solo faltaba una pequeña piedrita, la cual, estaba gris. Ya no podía ni leer los anteriores nombres que habían en ella, ya no eran visibles, estaban todas muy obscuras. Y tenía miedo… ¿Qué podría pasar si esa última piedrita se volvía negra?<p>

―Estoy en casa ―Anunció Lily un tanto cansada. Avanzó a la cocina y dejó las bolsas en la mesa, se acercó a la sala, dispuesta a tirarse en el sillón, pero cuando vio a Len sentado en este, se impresionó bastante. ―. Len…¡Len! ―Repitió de una manera más alegre. Se lanzó sobre él y le abrazó. ―¿Cuándo volviste? ―

―Hoy. Fui a la escuela y ay me expulsaron. ―Lily le soltó y le miró confundida.

―¿Te expulsaron?, ¿Por qué?... ―Deformó un poco su expresión y miró hacia varios lugares de la casa. ―. Para empezar, ¿Cómo entraste? ―

―Secretos mafiosos, querida Lily. Secretos mafiosos ―Lily infló sus mejillas un tanto disgustada. Soltó al menor y se sentó en el sillón, dejándose caer en él. ―. Me expulsaron porque le pegue a un profesor. ―Lily chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces y negó con la cabeza.

―Es una mala forma de empezar. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ―Len comenzó a reír un tanto nervioso.

―En tres semanas y la próxima tendrán que revisarme antes de que yo pueda entrar. ―La mujer mayor se levantó y se estiró perezosamente.

―¿Y el arma?―Preguntó dudosa. Len retiró a Arima de su lugar de descanso, mostrándosela a Lily.

―Me la devolvieron al saber mi edad. Soy un adulto responsable...―Lily rió un poco y Len se enojó un tanto ante eso.

―Umm. No hay problema. ―Sonrió antes de irse nuevamente a la cocina, dispuesta a hacer lo que hacía siempre: Cocinar. Len suspiró y se acostó en el sillón nuevamente.

―Solo queda esperar a Rin. ―Susurró un tanto aburrido, acomodándose un poco mejor en el sillón.

* * *

><p><strong>No es mucho, lo sé. Pero no quería dejarlos solo este San-Valentín (Atrasado por un día XD)<strong>

**NO hay mucho romanticismo. Pero podemos ver que a Len le dá completamente lo mismo ser le juguete de Rin. No es como ella, las mujeres son tan complicadas, oh dios, no soy mujer (?)**

**Aria es otra perra, ¡Odienla!, ¡El Luka 2! Ok, no, no la Odien, pobre Ia XD**

**Con el tiempo será el remplazo de Miku para Rin y Len...No será como ella, pero si le interesa Len XD**

**En fin, no sé que decir. Espero que les halla interesado.**

**¿Por cierto!, no odien algún personaje de Vocaloid por mi culpa o algo así XD. ¡No odien a Luka por fuera de este fic, ¿hee!? Mirén que los observo XD**

**Tampoco a Lennard. Bueno, el ya fue creado para ser una mala persona, pero si se fijan bien, así sería Len sin amor. Una mierda :D**

**Así que, para este valentín digan. "Yo soy lo que te mantiene siendo Len, Y no te convierte en Un Lennard" Ok, ya sé que ya no es Valentín, pero como frase de amor está buena.**

**Debería comprarme una vida.**


	35. Verdad

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>El joven de cabellos bi-color caminaba de un lado a otro, un tanto desesperado, buscando algo que aún no hallaba. ¿O estaba pensando en algo tal vez?<p>

―¿Cómo, como…? ― Miró hacía un espejo adornado con bordes color dorado. Nada se reflejaba en él, estaba empañado, lo cual le pareció extraño a Junior, ya que, no había tanta humedad. Se acercó a la superficie irreflejada y pasó una mano sobre está, limpiándole. Dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás al encontrarse con aquella mujer, apoyada en el vidrio de una manera psicótica.

―…― La bella silueta movió los labios y luego se separó. Tapó su boca con las manos, mostrando una expresión divertida. Estaba riéndose, lo cual a Takeshi no le cayó nada bien.

―No es gracioso. Nunca me gustaron tus bromas, Lucy. ―Buscó algo por la habitación para limpiar por completo el espejo. No encontró nada, ya que el lugar en donde estaban era completamente hueco, negro y no había nada más que él, aquel espejo y el reloj de madera que daba hacía el mundo humano. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y limpió la superficie con este.

―Gracias. ―Le comunicó cerebro por cerebro al joven.

* * *

><p>Si mueres naturalmente, solo tienes una opción. Si te asesinan o acaban con tu vida antes de tiempo, tienes derecho a elegir…<p>

Una vez muerto hay dos opciones… Vagar como fantasma en el mundo humano, o aceptar tu destino, el cielo o el infierno.

Los que aceptan el primero, no pueden comunicarse con los mortales y solo podrán presentarse frente a ellos en las noches de lluvia, con algunas condiciones, claro. Estos también pueden hablar con los de su misma especie, con los "Funota" a través de objetos reflejantes y con los "Zuno", pero solo podrán hablar con los recién nombrados bajo actividad cerebral, ya que, perdieron sus palabras. Casi nadie elije esta opción, ya qué, es como caer en el infierno.

Los pecadores en potencia, no pueden elegir esta opción.

Los que eligen la segunda opción, aceptar el destino… Los que caen en el abismo, llamado infierno, nunca vuelven a salir. Son despojados de su libertad. Solo se presentan frente a los humanos, aquellos que se ganaron la confianza del dueño de este abismo y proclamados demonios, también si son llamados por un humano a través de invocaciones. Bajo tierra, no pueden hablar y son usados como marionetas por Satanás. Los demonios, no están mucho mejor que ellos. Los "Zuno" pueden verlos en las espaldas de los pecadores las noches de luna nueva; en cambio, los "Funota" pueden hablar con ellos.

Los que no sirven para nada, son torturados sin parar. Nunca podrán tener descanso de ese sufrimiento.

Aquellos que son tan afortunados de ser aceptados en el cielo, tienen dos opciones, como anteriormente. La primera, quedarse en el cielo y disfrutar de la Utopía junto con papá Dios. Tiene sus puntos fuertes y sus puntos débiles. Tienes derecho a todos los gustos, y nunca tendrás sufrimiento allí. Lo malo es que, nunca podrás volver a tener contacto con el mundo humano otra vez. Tampoco con tus seres queridos, ni podrás verlos, ni saber cómo están. Vivirás ignorante de lo que les suceda. Poco a poco, comenzarás a olvidarlos. Todos allí son almas, brillan tanto que se pueden ver en el cielo como "Estrellas"

Con el tiempo, también pierden todo lo que les hacía llamar humanos.

La segunda opción tiene dos caminos. Tienes la elección de morder una de las dos frutas. La fruta de la gran sabiduría es la que la mayoría elije; ya qué, tiene muchos puntos fuertes. Al comerla, te conviertes al instante en un "Zuno"… La otra fruta, es la del alma eterna. Al comerla, sin darte cuenta ya eres un "Funota".

Los Zuno tienen muchísimas habilidades. No hay cosa en el mundo que desconozcan, ya que, lo saben todo. Tienen gran actividad cerebral, que les permite hacer cosas que casi nadie podría. Causar un trance en el cerebro del mortal para ocupar el lugar de él, algo así como una posesión. Ante esto, también causan ilusiones a los de su alrededor, haciéndoles pensar, que lo que ven, es la persona que le está poseyendo, y no la forma original de esta. Ejemplo, si un Zuno posee a un hombre de cabello azul, las personas a su alrededor, verán al Zuno poseedor y no al hombre. Todo depende si el Zuno quiere que lo vean o no, algunas personas ilusionarán y otras verán al de cabello azul haciendo cosas y hablando.

Los Zuno también tienen la especialidad de viajar en el tiempo. El ser humano ha intentado viajar en el tiempo desde hace mucho, pero nunca lo lograrán. Los viajes en el tiempo, son algo mental, no lógico o de ciencia. Jamás lo lograrán en su exactitud de esa manera. Hay un lugar en el cerebro el cual solo los Zuno pueden activar. Está escondido dentro del sector de la "Inhibición, la memoria y el espacio." El hipocampo. El Zuno solo puede viajar en el tiempo con la ayuda de un humano al cual poseer, pasando a su cuerpo en aquel tramo del mundo, formando parte de sus acciones y deformando cosas del pasado a su conveniencia. Casi nada de lo que hacen, cae para mejor en aquel ciclo. Le deforma, dándole lugar a una división en el tiempo, creando mundos paralelos.

Hay treinta mil ochocientos millones de mundos paralelos hoy en día. El número sigue en crecimiento. Nadie menos los Zuno pueden interferir en estos. Su alguien murió en un mundo paralelo, seguirá muerto en este, pero en otro, puede que esté vivo.

Los Zuno tienen la habilidad de mover cosas con el poder de su mente. Unos poco humanos pueden hacerlo también. Son una pequeña amenaza para ellos, ya que a veces, estos mortales se dan cuenta de la existencia de los Zuno y del otro plano espiritual. No queda otra que matarlos.

Cada Zuno tiene una habitación especial para ellos. Viven en el mundo mortal con la ayuda de cuerpos humanos, si no descansan de ese trabajo mental, pueden colapsar y borrar su existencia, no solo de él mismo, sino también de la persona usada en ese momento. Para descansar, van a aquella habitación. Pueden hacer aparecer cosas en ellas, pero normalmente es hueca y completamente oscura. Aún así, pueden verse a sí mismos y a los objetos alrededor. Como una habitación pintada de negro, solo que no tiene final; nunca podrás chocarte con una pared allí.

Los Zuno tienen un periodo de "diversión" limitado. Poco a poco mueren, ya que carecen de un cuerpo sólido y su poder mental llega a opacarlos a ellos mismos. Cuando la muerte se aproxima, la puerta de su habitación se cierra y no les deja salir, para no perjudicar a algún mortal.

Al morir, se esfuman, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Por otro lado, los Funota reviven en la tierra en una fecha preestablecida por ellos con anterioridad. Viven como inmortales en el mundo humano y a simple vista son como cualquiera, solo que nunca llegan a envejecer, trabando su crecimiento a la edad de veinte años. Si son menores al volverse Funota crecerán hasta esa edad. Si ya eran adultos, quedarán como son, sin crecer más. Pierden sus recuerdos al caer junto a los mortales, quedando confundidos y sin saber qué hacer. La mayoría vaga por el mundo, conociendo cosas y aprendiendo desde cero. Los que quedan, se convierten en renegados, evolucionando por su propia cuenta, dando lugar a humanos con necesidades especiales, como beber sangre o sufrir una transformación de personalidad bajo cierta luna. Estas especialidades, cometidas varias veces por muchos años, deformó su forma de ser, provocando colmillos filosos a los que se alimentaban de sangre fresca y un cabello grueso y protector a aquellas personas que sufrían de ira a las noches y corrían destrozando bosques y todo a su paso. Vampiros, hombres lobo, sirenas, elfos, brujas…Todo ser inmortal, antes era un Funota.

Ellos se pelean mucho entre sí. Los que dejaron el camino correcto y los que viven como humanos. Los asesinos de brujas, cazadores de vampiros, creadores de kit's contra hombres lobo fueron, normalmente, Funotas resentidos hacia sus parientes renegados. Nunca podrás saber quién es Funota y quién no. No suelen ser personas muy llamativas y tampoco se juntan con la gente. Suelen mudarse de cuidad cada diez años para no levantar sospechas de su inmortalidad.

Ellos vivirán por siempre, vagando al igual que los fantasmas. Pero no saben de la existencia del plano espiritual por su pérdida de memoria. La única forma de matar a un Funota, es separarle la cabeza del cuerpo.

Hay un grado especial, un hibrido entre Funota y Zuno, solo hay una persona así. Es conocida entre estos bajo el nombre de "Zunota". Algunos de los Zuno y los Funota le odian, otros le admiran.

El Zunota tiene todo lo bueno de ser Zuno y Funota. Hasta ahora, no se le ha encontrado alguna debilidad, ya que, su verdadero cuerpo casi siempre está encerrado en su habitación Zuno, pero le usa a veces. El tener cuerpo le complica un poco las cosas, no puede viajar en el tiempo sin la ayuda de un reloj, una fecha establecida anteriormente y un cuerpo listo para usar localizado.

Es conocido por tener dos almas en su cuerpo. Cuando el alma que le pertenece a su cuerpo, llamada por algunos "Takeshi" sale, el alma que queda controla su cuerpo dentro de la habitación. Nadie sabe quién es, nunca se ha dado a conocer. Dios está completamente enojado con Takeshi y el alma restante, ya que están violando varias reglas. Un alma por cuerpo es una… Una fruta por alma, esa la cumplieron, pero la rompieron al hacer el trato que los uniría por siempre.

Takeshi es Funota, el alma restante es Zuno, pero con el tiempo que pasaron unidos, lograron dividir esas habilidades a la mitad, para que cada alma sea capaz de hacer ambas cosas. Ambos crearon la división "Zunota".

* * *

><p>―¿Por qué me agradeces? ―Preguntó un poco molesto el menor mientras guardaba el pañuelo un tanto húmedo en el mismo bolsillo.<p>

―Por limpiar el espejo. ―Le comunicó una vez más. Miró por detrás de su hombro y comenzó a moverse con un poco de gracia. Mostrando un ropaje color negro, parecido a una túnica que acababa en unas tiras extravagantes, estas danzaban como si tuvieran vida propia. Un cabello color oro se asomaba por este, haciendo un contraste llamativo.

―No es nada ―Suspiró un poco confundido. Miró de reojo a la bella mujer e hizo una mueca un tanto extraña. ―. Es extraño hablar contigo. No eres la tía que conocí.― La mujer en el espejo esbozo una sonrisa divertida.

―Claro que no. Yo estoy muerta. La Lucy que tú conoces ya no está viva, pero no se volvió un fantasma errante como yo. Murió naturalmente, ¿Recuerdas? ―Takeshi chasqueó la lengua un poco molesto.

―Claro que recuerdo ―Desvió un poco la mirada y colocó un dedo sobre su cabeza. ―. Por cierto…Todo este desorden comenzó por culpa de un Funota llamado Dell, ¿No es así? ―Lucy asintió del otro lado del espejo. ― Bien. Él era un renegado, si mal no recuerdo, un Doppelganger. Luki era muy parecido a su verdadero amor, así que no iba a dejarle ir. Entonces le secuestró, intentó asesinar a todas sus personas amadas, para que sea solo suyo. Entonces algo salió mal y el problema comenzó. ―Intentó ser lo menos divagante y recalcó los hechos más importantes, sin dar mucho detalle. Lucy volvió a asentir, está vez, un poco reservada y con un deje de culpa.

―El problema es que, en vez de atropellar a Lily, me mató a mí. ―Takeshi extendió un dedo velozmente y negó repetidamente con él, chasqueando la lengua varias veces.

―El principal problema, es que Luki reaccionó tarde y no entró al hospital. Pero eso fue por culpa de sí mismo ―La mujer inclinó su cabeza un poco, dejando una expresión confundida. Takeshi asintió un par de veces. ―.Si. Como sabrás, Luki antes era un Zuno. No sabía manejar muy bien sus poderes y se confundió de fecha, lugar y momento. El Luki de este mundo, debió haber entrado al hospital al notar la extraña naturaleza de sus compañeros que se acercaban; pero se distrajo al verse a sí mismo caminar por los alrededores. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía el arma en la frente. ―Lucy de sorprendió bastante al escucharle.

―¿Significa qué…?― Takeshi asintió un par de veces.

Si tan solo, Luki no hubiese estado allí, un tanto confundido sobre sus habilidades y a la vista de él mismo, nada de esto hubiese pasado. También cambiaron algunas cosas, el embarazo de Megumi se adelantó un poco… ¿Por qué?, Megumi no tiene nada que ver. Bueno, simplemente era la madre biológica de su hermana adoptiva pero, nada directo con la familia.

Esto se estaba poniendo de cabeza. Y aún no encontraba la solución.

Miró a Lucy y tocó el reflejo del espejo.

―Mi Len. Mi pequeño…―Le escuchó lamentarse bastante triste. Apretó el puño y suspiró un poco.

―Iré a investigar fuera. ―Le avisó mientras se vestía con el chaleco negro y guardaba el reloj dorado en su bolsillo delantero. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir, miró hacia atrás de reojo. Lucy ya no estaba allí.

* * *

><p>Las campanas de la escuela anunciaban el final de las clases. Los jóvenes estudiantes salían casi desesperados del edificio, gritando y festejando como si hubiesen salido de una sala de tortura.<p>

Rin salió tranquila de allí y caminó sin nada fuera de lo normal. Al llegar a la puerta que la declararía oficialmente fuera de la escuela, algo anormal fue vislumbrado por sus ojos. Caminó un tanto apurada hacía allí y golpeó con el pie la motocicleta, haciéndola caer al suelo junto con su distraído dueño. Todos voltearon a ver por el ruido producido y las grandes quejas salidas de la boca de él.

―¡La pintura es nueva, joder! ―Gritó a gran voz Len mientras salía debajo de su motocicleta e intentaba levantarla. Una vez echo, miró a Rin con reclamo. ―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―Preguntó de una forma suplicante.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Len se fijó un poco más en su motocicleta y bufó molesto.

―Lily me dijo que venga a buscarte ―Contestó con un poco de enojo al ver un rayón un tanto grande en la pintura. ―. Te aviso que me vas a pagar la pintura.

―Si cla…―Su palabra fue cortada por un grito cercano. Ambos miraron el lugar de donde provenía y no se sorprendieron mucho.

―¿¡Tienes una motocicleta?!, ¡Genial, Len! ―Exclamó con alegría Ia mientras se acercaba más a ellos. Una vez a su lado, tocó con su mano la superficie del aparato.

―Sí ―Contestó Len de una manera poco reservada. Esto despertó un pequeño receló de parte de Rin. ―. No es nueva, pero le tengo aprecio. ¿Y Gumi? ―Preguntó luego de unos momentos, no le vio salir del edificio. Rin contestó antes de que Aria pueda hacerlo, cortándole las palabras.

―Se fue antes, teníamos una hora más de clase, pero Gumi es un caso especial, ya sabes. Entonces le dejaron salir antes. ―Len soltó un "Oh." Un tanto inexpresivo y miró a Ia.

―Lo siento, pero tengo que llevarla a casa ―Ia se extrañó por el método usado. Luego de un tiempo, asintió un tanto desconforme. Len pasó la palma de su mano por la cabeza de la menor y revoloteó un poco sus cabellos. ―. Algún día volveremos a hablar. Perdón por el desastre. ―Comentó haciendo referencia a la golpiza que le dio a Gakupo. La joven sonrió de una manera cálida, cosa que sobresaltó mucho a Rin; notó el aura melosa que había entre esos dos, así que, pasó por entre medio y agarró un casco que estaba en el suelo.

―Bueno, ¿Vamos? ―Preguntó de una manera molesta mientras se colocaba el casco en la cabeza. Len asintió un tanto embobado, mirando como Rin se subía a la motocicleta, haciendo que la falda de su conjunto escolar se levantara un poco. Aria notó lo que Len estaba viendo y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, llamando la atención de él.

―Hasta luego, entonces. ―Len asintió y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Tomó lugar en el transporte y se colocó el casco igualmente. Ia comenzó a caminar casi obligada, ya que, podía estar molestando ahí parada. Rin suspiró relajada al ver que la chiquilla empezaba a irse. Len colocó las llaves y encendió la motocicleta.

―No vallas rapi…―Sin siquiera escuchar el reclamo de Rin, salieron despedidos por la energía y velocidad de la moto. Len gritaba de júbilo mientras manejaba frenéticamente, Rin se sostuvo fuertemente a su espalda, bastante asustada. Len miró hacía el costado y notó que había un hombre a su par y este miraba mucho hacía ellos, cosa que le pareció extraña a Len. Este inclinó un poco su cabeza hacía atrás y divisó lo que el hombre veía, la falda de Rin que se levantaba salvajemente con el viento. Len frenó casi de golpe al notarlo, haciendo pegar el cuerpo de Rin junto al suyo, cosa que le sobresaltó el doble. Vio que estaban cerca de la casa de Rin, así que comenzó a ir un poco más lento, cosa que Rin agradeció en el alma.

―¿Por qué el uniforme de la escuela tiene falda? ―Preguntó bastante molesto mientras frenaba y apagaba el motor frente al hogar. Rin se bajó rápidamente y le entregó el casco.

―Por que sí. ―Comenzó a dirigirse dentro del pequeño camino que daba a su casa mientras Len le seguía de atrás. ―¡Casi haces que se vuele mi maletín! ―Se quejó mientras miraba dentro de él.

―Casi ―Reclamó mientras veía a Rin sacar las llaves de la puerta y abrir esta. Len fue hacía la ventana abierta y trepó por esta bajo la mirada curiosa de Rin. Una vez del lado de adentro, sacó la cabeza por la ventana y le miró. ―. Mis secretos mafiosos. ― Comentó un tanto alegre. Rin sonrió un tanto irónica, ¿Tan fácil era entrar a su casa? Debía reforzar la seguridad. Entró por la puerta y la cerró, sintiendo como los pasos de Len se escuchaban en la sala. Fue hacía la cocina y no encontró a Lily allí, cosa que le pareció extraño. Tal vez había ido a comprar algo. Cuando escuchó un ligero gritó de parte de Len, se dirigió rápidamente hacía la sala, encontrándole sentado en el suelo y mirando algo en este. Rin se acercó y pudo ver el dvd de "Junjou Romantica" en el suelo. Lo levantó rápidamente mientras miraba a Len de una manera nerviosa.

―Dime que no viste la contratapa ―Le comentó con un deje de súplica a Len. Él solo le miró con una cara de muerte mientras asentía un par de veces. Rin suspiró y guardó el dvd en su maletín. ―. Eso te enseñará a no ver las cosas de las chicas. ―Le cuestionó mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Len le siguió de atrás a gatas.

―¿Cómo está Okami? ―Intentó cambiar de tema con un poco de dificultad. Rin comenzó a subir las escaleras, seguida de Len que lo hacía como si fuese un perrito. Ella rió un poco y se dirigió a su habitación; claro, seguida de él, que aún no se ponía de pie. Abrió la puerta del cuarto, dando lugar a la habitación que Len conocía a la perfección, aún adornada de peluches y cosas color rosa. Decidió pararse de una buena vez y entró allí detrás de los pasos de Rin.

―Okami está allí. ―Señaló con el dedo índice, una montaña de peluches sobre su cama. Entré estos, había una pequeña bolita de pelo durmiendo plácidamente. _"Sigue siendo un maldito perro faldero."_ Pensó Len al verlo, pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo sin ir a despertarle y acariciarle. Estaba bastante grande. Él solo se dejó acariciar un poco y se bajó de la cama con un salto, yendo dónde estaba Rin. Len se dejó caer en la cama de Rin, escuchando como esta llenaba al cachorro de halagos y caricias. Miró el techo y aspiró una gran cantidad de aire, embriagándose con el olor de su amada.

―Oye Rin. ―Le llamó él, con una voz un poco susurrante. Rin le escuchó y fue cerca de donde estaba.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Te extrañé. ―Dijo un poco avergonzado. Esto a la rubia la tomó de sorpresa, ¿Debía decir algo?, ¿Debía decirle la _verdad_?

―Bueno…―Estaba buscando algo con lo cual contestar, pero otra mención de Len también la tomó de sorpresa.

―_Úsame_ ―Comentó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Se sentó en la cama y le miró un poco suplicante. ―. Te extrañé mucho y…Quiero abrazarte, besarte y…―Tragó un poco de saliva, evitándose continuar, ya que, sabía que Rin se negaría si decía el _"Tocarte"_ ―Tenerte cerca. ―Finalizó un poco intranquilo con sus palabras. Rin suspiró un poco resignada. Se acercó aún más y tomó asiento a su lado. Ella también le había extrañado, pero nunca iba a decírselo. Estaba muy feliz de que haya vuelto, aunque seguía resentida por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo.

―Está bien. ―¿Por qué a ella le importaba tanto el ser usada o no? Len no parecía tan afectado con eso. No es que le esté usando o algo pero…

Lo quería solo para ella.

Len sonrió bastante feliz y complacido. Inmediatamente rodeó a Rin con sus brazos y trabó su nariz sobre el espacio entre el cuello y su hombro. Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego le abrazó con poca fuerza, un tanto insegura. Observó que Okami los miraba de una manera curiosa y se apenó un poco. Aunque sea un perro, el simple hecho de que esté mirándoles la ponía incomoda.

―Rin ―La rubia volteó un poco ante el llamado de Len, que colocó la mano sobre su rostro, haciendo que le mirase más claramente. ―. No te enojes conmigo. ―La expresión de Rin no podía ser describida. ¿Enojarse?, ¿Por qué? … El rubio le besó con un poco de delicadeza, con miedo de que pueda destruir todo tipo de lazo que podía unirle con Rin. Ella solo seguía sin entender nada, correspondiendo el beso a penas. Él decidió no seguir aquel instinto que le pedía a gritos el seguir besándola, cada vez más ferozmente. Se separó lentamente, con las palabras en la garganta. No quería decirlas, pero algún día debía decírselas. Debía, _debía_… Estuvo mucho tiempo divagando sobre si decirle o no. Ella solo le miraba bastante extrañada.

―¿Qué te pasa, Len? ―Decidió por romper el hielo. Él se salió de encima y le sostuvo una mano. La expresión de Rin era de_ "Anda, esto ya es muy raro. Sueltalo…"_. El rubio simplemente cerró los ojos, con el miedo a flor de piel y lo soltó sin más.

―No es Okami. ―Apretó un poco más fuerte las manos de su amada, con miedo a que salga corriendo de él. ―Luka está embarazada. Ese hijo es _mío_.

* * *

><p><em>Y para que sufran, cortaré el capítulo aquí, muojojojojojo (Porque el muajaja, estaba muy visto XD)<em>

_No sé que decir DX. Actualicé muy rápido esta vez, ¿A que no?_

_No sé por que, pero lo de los Zuno y los Funota me confundió hasta a mí._

_En fin. No lo revisé, así que perdón por las faltas de ortografía (24/02/13/ Revisado XD)_

_¿Se creén que lo escribí tooodo el día de hoy?_

_Sin más que decir. ¡Nos leemos!_


	36. Las garras del mundo

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>El día de hoy había comenzado y terminado, de la misma forma que todos los días anteriores. Su cuerpo cansado se levantó del lecho con poca fuerza. Suspiró un poco y acarició su fino cabello con las manos, mirando alrededor. Detuvo su mirada en un pequeño fajo de billetes dejado en la cómoda. Tuvo que levantar su cansado y desahuciado cuerpo desnudo para ir a buscar los papeles verdes. Le costó un poco caminar, pero una vez cerca de su objetivo, lo sostuvo entre sus manos con poco orgullo. Contó cada uno de ellos con paciencia, anotando el resultado final en una hoja de papel cerca de allí.<p>

―Ciento cincuenta y tres con noventa ―Se dijo a sí misma mientras terminaba de anotar el número antes mencionado con un bolígrafo gastado. ―. El día de ayer me pagó más. ¿Por qué hoy…?― Se preguntó a sí misma, buscando por el suelo de la habitación, sus prendas brutalmente arrancadas hace unas horas. Se vistió con desgana y abrió la puerta de la apagada habitación.

―¿Qué tan hoy, Miriam? ―Preguntó una joven muchacha, apoyada frente a la vista de la mujer emocionada, fumando un cigarrillo y echando el humo fuera por la nariz.

―Horrible. Y encima me pagó mal. ―La fumadora rio de una manera irónica.

―No sé qué tan tonto es… ¡Si tú eres la mejor prostituta en este recinto! ―Miriam chasqueó la lengua y levantó una mano a la altura del cuello.

―No lo digas. Ni que estuviera tan orgullosa de serlo. ―La anterior mujer volvió a reír. Aplastó el cilindro color blanco en la pared y creó una pequeña charla gris y nada fuera de lo común con la mujer de cabellos rubios. Se despidió de ella cuando un hombre desconocido se acercó despacio hacía la mujer arrogante y le sostuvo la cintura.

―Hasta luego. ―Terminó por despedirse con una risita, entrando a la habitación junto al hombre, que no parecía nada joven. La rubia volvió a suspirar y volvió a entrar a la misma habitación.

Se dejó caer en la cama, mirando el techo. Sus cabellos rubio-pálido descansaron en la superficie blanda. Está noche no volvería a casa, como la noche anterior y la anterior a está. Su madre debía estar muy preocupada, su hermanita. Su tía también. Y puede que, esa mocosa irrespetuosa que se hacía llamar su prima, también.

Puede que ese hombre despreocupado, al cual tenía que llamar hermano a la fuerza, también.

Pero este último nunca se fijó en ella. Ni cuando eran niños, ni en la adolescencia. ¿Por qué ahora, que ya se había desviado del camino como nadie? Él también se había desviado. Con su rebeldía, había creado un pequeño grupo de pandilleros, que se hacían llamar a sí mismos "Lobos dorados". En fin… Nunca volvería a su casa.

No después de que él le rechazó. Claro que no.

Ella, tan idiota e ilusionada, enamorada de aquel hombre el cual estaba prohibido para ella. No solo en lo racional, sino también en lo legal. Condenada a ser una pecadora ente los ojos de Dios y los de…Todos.

Si su madre se llegará a enterar, puede que la llegue a asesinar. Más ahora que tiene ataques cardiacos con regularidad.

―No soy linda. No soy…Nada para ti. ―Se repitió a si misma.

* * *

><p>―O-Oye…León ―Miriam entró a la habitación del recién nombrado, cerrando la puerta detrás de su cuerpo. Escuchó un ligero quejido de su parte. ―. Tengo algo que preguntarte. ―Se armó de valor y se adentró a esa gran habitación, tan conocida y al mismo tiempo desconocida.<p>

―¿Qué quieres? …―Contestó con sequedad. Estaba ordenando varios papeles sobre su escritorio. Parecía frustrado.

―Bueno… Hay un chico que me gusta. ―Le reveló sin más. Apoyándose en aquel lugar que mantenía tan ocupado al hombre de cabellos color manteca, metiéndose de frente en su campo de visión. Él levantó una ceja.

―¿Y eso a mí qué? ―Volvió a dirigirle la palabra con poco interés y un hielo especial en la oración. Miriam se atravesó un poco más y le empujó un poco con las manos.

―Debe de importarte ―El hombre solo soltó un bufido, dejándose arrastrar por las manos de su hermana. Ella le guio hasta la cama y le obligó a sentarse allí. ―.En fin. Sí, hay alguien que me gusta. ―Él solo revoleó los ojos hacia otro lado. Miriam le golpeó la mejilla con un ademán amistoso. ―Préstame atención.

―Eres pesada. ―Comentó como si no fuese nada nuevo. La rubia frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

―Bueno, no importa. Necesito que me contestes algunas preguntas ―Le dijo en un tono mandón, quedándose fija en un punto de la habitación. ―Y no contestes como hermano. Si no, como un hombre lo haría. ―León levantó una ceja, un tanto confundido, pero interesado al mismo tiempo.

―No sé qué estás pensando. Pero puedes contar conmigo. ―Comentó muy poco seguro de su decisión. Esto no pasó desapercibido por su hermana. Ella suspiró y colocó un dedo frente la cara del joven.

―Primera pregunta. ¿Piensas que soy guapa? ―Preguntó haciéndose un poco la idiota. _"La verdad, es que… El hombre que me gusta eres tú, León."_

―Sí, lo eres. ―Respondió poco interesado, desviando un poco la mirada hacía los papeles que tenía en el escritorio abandonado. Miriam notó que no estaba mintiendo, si no, se hubiese rascado un poco a cabeza, como siempre.

―Bien ―Colocó su mano frente a la cara del su hermano una vez más. Ahora tenía dos dedos extendidos. ―. Segunda pregunta. ¿Soy…Sexy? ― León le miró con una cara de no creer. Hasta a ella le había parecido raro. E como, si él se le presentara a ella y le preguntara: "¿Tengo el cuerpo bien formado?"…Pero ella no dudaría, al instante contestaría:_ "Si, claro que sí. Eres la persona mejor formada que conozco. Eres muy sexy. Tanto, que tengo sueños pervertidos con lo que habrá debajo de tus pantalones."_ Bueno, censurando lo último, claro.

―Esto… ¿Debo contestar la pregunta? ―La rubia asintió un par de veces con la cabeza. Él entrelazó sus manos y dirigió la mirada hacia abajo. ―. Bueno… En cierto punto lo eres. Pero nunca te he echado tantos vistazos. ―La muchacha se enderezó un poco, escuchando con atención. ―¿C-Como miraría con los ojos de un hombre, el cuerpo de mi hermana pequeña? … Es raro hasta el decirlo. ―Miriam entrecerró un poco sus ojos, poco convencida._ "Eso ya lo sé. No lo repitas."_

―Bien. Tercer pregunta ―Levantó la misma cantidad de dedos que había mencionado. ―. ¿Soy una persona agradable? ―León suspiró con un deje de cansancio. Se levantó del lugar en donde estaba sentado.

―Sí. Lo eres. ―Se dirigió al escritorio mientras rascaba su cabeza. Miriram se irritó un poco. Se acercó a él con velocidad.

―¡Cuarta y última pregunta! ―Él solo revoleó los ojos, un tanto desesperado.

―Anda. Sé rápida. ―Lanzó con monotonía. Comenzó a ordenar los papeles en el escritorio de una manera enojada.

―Si yo…Me confesará a ti. ¿Cómo reaccionarias? ―Esta pregunta tomó de sorpresa al mayor. Este dejó caer unas hojas al suelo. Le dirigió una mirada impresionada a su hermana. Poco a poco, cuando pasaban los segundos, los minutos, sin que León dijera una palabra, lograron hacer que se arrepintiera de su pregunta. Luego de varios minutos sin romper el espeso silencio entre ellos, León se dignó a hablar.

―Asqueado ―Desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, rompiendo todo contacto visual entre los dos. ―. Verdaderamente asqueado y horrorizado. ―Ella se quedó estática en su lugar… Pero ese no era el golpe de gracia. ―No porque seas mi hermana. Si no, porque todo lo que dije es mentira y …Nadie, pero nadie, consideraría la idea de tenerte como pareja; por el simple hecho de que eres súper pesada y desagradable. En cuerpo y alma. ―Dio media vuelta para mirarle con esos ojos fríos a la cara. ―No eres linda. No eres sexy. No eres agradable. Ahora, hazme el favor de irte. ―Le cortó la vida de una forma u otra, volteando una y otra vez. Comenzando a ordenar los papeles como si ella no estuviera allí.

No hizo nada más que irse de esa habitación en silencio. Luego, no se presenció a cenar. Cuando su madre y tía fueron a verla a su alcoba, se sorprendieron al no encontrar nadie allí.

* * *

><p>Tal vez él ya sabía que se dedicaba a trabajar de eso. Tal vez por eso la despreció. Pero… ¡Ella no tenía la culpa!, ¡No conseguía ningún trabajo!, Si nadie se dignaba a conseguirle uno, entonces ella tendría que caer bajo. Todo por maldito dinero.<p>

¿Por qué el mundo funciona con dinero? … Nunca iba a tener la respuesta.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una persona que abría la puerta de su habitación.

―Tienes un cliente. ― Anunció un hombre un tanto anciano. Miriam asintió y se levantó de la cama otra vez. Se colocó de espaldas a la puerta, mirando hacía la ventana. Se despojó de su camisa, dejándose en sostén. Suspiró varias veces, pensando en lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre que destrozó su corazón.

La puerta abriéndose la devolvió al mundo una vez más.

―A ver… ¿Quién es el apuesto hombre qué me hará el amor hasta fallecer esta no…?―Su oración fue cortada, según como daba media vuelta para esperar encontrarse con un hombre común y corriente. Un pervertido hombre, desahuciado de toda pena a la hora del sexo.

Lo único que encontró, fueron dos obres color marrón, que la miraban bastante sorprendido.

Ella imitó esa impresión al detectar la forma de la cara, el cuerpo, esas cejas que tenían la capacidad de elevarse tanto. Tanto como ahora.

―¿M-Miriam?

―¿¡León?!

El silencio en esa sala era fatal. Miriam se desesperó, buscando su camisa. Una vez en sus manos, se cubrió con esta.

―¡¿Qué haces aquí, Miriam?! ―Preguntó un tanto desesperado León, con un deje de enojó en su voz.

―Eso debo preguntártelo yo. ―Contestó desafiante ella, cubriéndose aún más con la pequeña tela.

―¡No importa por qué estoy aquí! ―_"Oh, sí. Claro que importa. Estabas aquí para meter tu gran pene en una de las sucias vaginas arrugadas de las prostitutas de aquí ¿No?"_ ―Lo que importa, es qué mamá y la tía están preocupadas. ¡Y ni hablar de nuestra pequeña hermana! ―La rubia revoleó los ojos de una forma exagerada.

―Ya deja de molestar, León. Eres un pesado. Es mi vida, yo decido que hacer con ella. ―León silenció un momento, se acercó a ella con paso firme y con una expresión fatal. Miriam se defendió con los brazos de cualquier golpiza que pensaba iba a recibir, pero se sorprendió al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándole en toda su extensión.

―Me asusté mucho ―Sentenciaron sus labios de una manera preocupada. ―.Pensé que era mi culpa. Sé que fui duro pero… Era para no lastimarte más. ― Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como si de dos huevos fritos se tratasen.

―Pero… Me dolió mucho. ―Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de a poco, dándole un brillo especial.

―Ya lo sé. Perdóname ―La apretó un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos. ―Pero estaba muy irritado, muy ocupado ordenando papeles. Y para terminar con mi infierno, vienes a confesarme que alguien te gusta. ¿Sabes lo celoso que me sentí? ―Ella se sorprendió aún más. ¿Celoso? … Se apagó las dudas con un movimiento de cabeza. _"Celos de hermano."_

―Pero… ―Se separó de él con un poco de dificultad. Era muy fuerte. ―Tú no entiendes. Me dolió mucho, tanto…

―¡Por eso te pido perdón! ―Miriam volvió a negar con insistencia.

―¡No!, ¡No me entiendes en nada, León! …―El hombre se quedó estático, un poco sorprendido por el grito lanzado. ―. Yo… Eso me hirió. Tanto, tanto. ¿No entiendes, León? ―Él solo negó con la cabeza, muy confundido. ―La persona que me gustaba. No era nadie más que… ―León le cortó las palabras con un grito bastante enojado.

―¡Cállate! ―Miriam silenció al instante, bastante asustada y confundida con su reacción. ― ¡Estas con, "La persona que me gusta esto. La persona que me gusta aquello"!, ¡No quiero escuchar ninguna condenada y maldita palabra de "La persona que te gusta"!, ¡Porqué me enoja!, ¡Porque esa persona tendrá tu pelo, tu cara, tu cuerpo, tu amor. Todo de ti!, ¡Y lo que más me enoja, Miriam, es que esa persona, nunca seré yo! ― ¿Perdona?, Dios la castigue si había escuchado mal. Bajó sus brazos bastante impresionada, dejando caer lo que la cubría al suelo. ―Y ahora, que me entero que estas aquí… Me pregunto, ¿Cuantas personas te han tomado ya?, ¿Cuántos vieron tu cuerpo y cuantos te hicieron sentir bien? … Yo… Yo no quise decirte esas cosas malas aquel día. Simplemente estaba enojado, muy enojado. Intenté convencerme y convencerte de que no eras la gran cosa pero… Pero yo, todos los días, creía que eras perfecta. No quería dejarle esa perfección a nadie.―Él suspiró bastante enojado, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. ―Me odias. ¿No?

―¡No! ―Contestó casi al segundo. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. León levantó la vista y la posó con mucha dificultad sobre sus ojos. ―No te odio. Porque eres tú. ―Él levantó su cabeza aún más, con la impresión clavada en los ojos. Dio un paso hacia atrás con recelo.

―No te creo. ―Sentenció lo que Miriam había pensado que diría. Ella se acercó a paso rápido y le abrazó con delicadeza, apretando sus cuerpos lo más que pudo.

―No lo hagas. Pero yo seguiré amándote. ―Le miró a los ojos. Vio en ellos, algo que nunca creyó que iba a ver. En esos ojos fríos, duros, seguros y completamente capaces, había un deje de esperanza, de cachorrito muerto de hambre al cual lo reanimas con comida y por sobre todo, notó un poco de incredulidad. ―Voy a demostrártelo ―Ella colocó una de sus pequeñas manos en su gran rostro, acariciándolo un poco. ― Aunque seas mi hermano. Siempre te elegiré a ti, por sobre todas las cosas. Y voy a demostrártelo ahora, con mi pelo, mi cara, mi cuerpo, mi amor y todo de mí. Para ti… La persona que me gusta. La persona que amo. ―él abrazó su pequeño cuerpo una vez más con sus brazos. Dejando caer su rostro en uno de sus hombros.

―Yo no estaba aquí para tener sexo con una mujer. Te lo juro. ―Miriam resopló con ironía.

―¿Y qué hacías en este lugar entonces? ―Él levantó su mirada y la dirigió a sus ojos.

―El hijo de tu jefe pertenece a mi pequeña mafia. Me comentó que estabas por aquí. ―Explicó de una manera un tanto cohibida. Desvió la mirada hacía la cama, de una manera disimulada, pero que Miriam pudo notar.

―No te gusto haberme encontrado aquí, ¿No? ―León negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

―No. Claro, el lugar es horrible y explica que aquí estuviste "Trabajando", pero…Por suerte te encontré. No me importa el lugar, te encontré. Eso me basta. ―La rubia acarició la cabellera rubia del hombre que ahora la abrazaba con fuerza. ―Luego me explicarás todo. Pero ahora, no puedo salir sin hacerte mía.

―¿He?

* * *

><p>Eran muy felices. Demasiado. El uno junto al otro, era como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos. Creados para estar siempre el uno junto al otro. Se abrazaban cada vez que podría. Se besaban cada vez que podían. Hacían el amor cada vez que podían.<p>

Pero vivir oculto de todo es bastante incómodo.

¿Por qué todo el mundo lo veía mal?, el incesto, no era tan malo como parecía. ¡Se amaban!, ¡Se amaban mucho!, ¿Por qué entonces?, ¿Por los hijos?, ¡No iban a nacer mal!, Y si ese era el caso, ella sería feliz sin ningún hijo. Solo con León. Con su León.

―Grrr. ―Un gruñido de su acompañante la sacó de su cerebro. ―¿En qué piensas?

―No, nada. ―León rio por lo bajo y acomodó más a la rubia entre sus brazos. La estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

―No le mientas al rey de la selva. ―Miriam levantó la mirada un poco interesada.

―¿Rey de la selva? ―Él volvió a reír de manera chistosa. Dirigió la mirada hacia sus ojos curiosos.

―Claro. Yo soy un león. Y está es mi selva. ―Con sus manos, comenzó a acariciar a la bella mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos. De arriba hacia abajo, de todas las maneras encontradas. Luego, le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en sus labios. Ese beso, poco a poco comenzó a volverse más salvaje y necesitado. León apretó a Miriam en la mesa, incitándola a acostarse en ella.

―N-No. ―Logró decir entre el beso. ―No en la mesa. ―León la ignoró y siguió besándola, solo que ahora no estaba apretándola tanto contra el duro mueble.

―¿Por qué no? ―Preguntó bastante divertido, con poca claridad, ya que su lengua se encontraba haciendo algo más importante.

―Es raro…

―Eso mismo estamos pensando nosotros. ―Se escuchó otra voz en la sala en donde estaban. León se separó lentamente, con miedo a voltear. Ambos ya conocían muy bien esa voz. Miriam tomó el valor que León no puedo encontrar y dobló un poco la cabeza.

―Papá…―Dijo en un suave susurro. León reaccionó y se separó de ella lo más rápido que pudo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

―Explíquenos que está pasando aquí. ―Preguntó nuevamente su padre, con voz dura y firme, mientras su madre solo se disponía a taparse la boca. León se puso firmemente delante de él y contestó con la misma dureza.

―Lo que viste, es exactamente lo que es. ―Sentenció, completamente seguro y sin una pizca de miedo.

Miriam sabía que él tenía miedo. Tanto miedo como ella.

* * *

><p>Los desheredaron, a ambos. Fueron borrados para siempre de ese apellido, de esa familia. Ya nadie en las cenas hablaba sobre ellos. No porque les hayan olvidado, si no, por la incomodidad de eso y la furia que provocarían en el hombre mayor.<p>

Lola, su pequeña prima, los extrañaba a montones. Pero nunca le habían contado el porqué de aquella cosa. Nadie en la familia podía creerlo.

Ellos vivían gracias a las malezas de la pequeña mafia de él. No podían vivir de otra manera.

Con tiempo, lograron comprar una pequeña casa. Con escaleras bastante grandes y difíciles de subir. Era una casita muy pequeña, casi parecía departamento, pero a ellos les bastaba con eso. Eran solo dos personas.

Eran solo dos personas, hasta que se enteraron del embarazo.

Miriam vomitaba a veces, comía mucho y estaba muy enojada con todo y todos. Su vientre había crecido de una manera impresionante. No había duda. Y eso, despertó una gran energía en León, el cual, además de estar súper feliz por la noticia, le parecía genial la idea de ir a mostrarle a sus padres, la belleza de niño que iban a tener los dos juntos. Sin deformaciones, sin cola de cerdo, sin ningún problema. Demostrando, que el incesto solo tenía pocas escusas para ser odiado. Que no tenía nada de malo.

_El bebé murió_ tiempo después de nacer, por una mal formación en los pulmones. La esperanza de Miriam y la alegría de León murieron con él.

En incesto era eso, ese era el_ castigo_ que sus padres le habían advertido a ella y su pareja. Ella no les creyó, pero ahora era cierto. Ver a la pequeña criatura, tan fría, tan quieta. Todo se despedazó para ella. Todo.

No permitiría que el pecado le quite a alguien, la bella oportunidad de ser madre._ Nunca más._

Ella estaba completamente deprimida. Casi llego al suicidio, pero León logró convencerle, diciéndole, que sin ella no era nada. De una manera u otra, la convivencia no era lo mismo que antes, faltaba algo.

* * *

><p>León no se había dado por vencido, nunca lo haría. Luego de unos años, volvieron a darse cuenta que Miriam había quedado preñada. León volvió a regocijarse, en cambio, Miriam, entró en una gran depresión. Tenía miedo de que este hijo muriera también.<p>

Las dudas de Miriam, no lograron ser verdad. Dieron a luz a un pequeño niño, bastante saludable, de dos quilos ochocientos. León, ante esto, comenzó a "trabajar" el doble. Miriam intentaba superar el trauma pasado de su primer hijo, mimando al pequeño Lilian, al cual le gustaba apodarlo "Li". Pero que este superándolo, no significa, que el dolor no sea el mismo, como si estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina.

Dos años luego, Miriam dio a luz a la pequeña Lilianne, apodada Lily por el jovencito Li. Todo parecía ir para mejor. Por lo menos por ahora.

* * *

><p>Muchas tragedias más asecharon a la familia. Li ya había crecido y se convirtió en un gran hombre, de corazón puro y buenas obras, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Dueño de aquella luz que su amado León también poseía, logrando hacer reír hasta a la persona más desesperada. Lily también creció, volviéndose una bella mujer de grandes decisiones. Miriam podía verse reflejada en sus ojos, y la forma de decir locuras que tenía era única. Ella sentía que no había cosa más perfecta que su familia. Más ahora, que León había dejado la mafia por sus suplicas. Por miedo a que llegará a morir allí. Ahora trabajaba en una gran fábrica de autos y se tardaba mucho tiempo allí. Los tiempos en los que llegaba, se sentaban todos a comer y disfrutaban de alegres charlas en aquella pequeña casa. Li y Lily tenían que dormir en futones, lastimamente, pero ya parecían acostumbrados, así que lo dejaron pasar. Dejando de lado una que otra cosa incomoda, todo era perfecto.<p>

Hasta que Lily le confesó de su relación con Luki, primo de ella y sobrino de la mujer, ya un tanto anciana.

No solo eso, su sobrina, Lucy. Hija de su hermana pequeña. También tenía una relación incestuosa. ¡Con nadie más que el pequeño Len!, Ellos no eran su problema, pero se había enojado mucho. Tanto, que traicionó su confianza y les contó sobre ello a sus padres.

Ella recordaba lo crueles que sus padres habían sido. Lo mal que les habían dirigido la palabra en el momento en que los vieron besarse, pero…Ahora lo comprendía.

Ese era el deber de una madre. _Proteger_ a sus hijos cuando no se den cuenta de las cosas que podían hacerle daño.

Les prohibió verse, hablarse, en persona o por teléfono. Lily estaba destrozada, hasta llegó a odiarla, pero nunca se fue de casa como ella lo había hecho junto con su amante. León cada día llegaba más tarde a casa, era como si su pequeño paraíso se hubiera derrumbado con esa confesión. Luki siempre iba a su casa, con la esperanza de que le dejara entrar, pero la mujer le cerraba la puerta en la cara, mientras Lily le gritaba cosas por la pequeña cornisa de la casa.

Se lamentó mucho y se alegró al mismo tiempo, cuando se enteró de que Lily había sufrido un accidente y perdido la memoria.

No podía creer lo que el medico estaba diciéndole, era imposible. Vio a su pequeña hija despertar con dificultad, con confusión en sus ojos y se lanzó sobre ella. Pero su pequeño ángel no le conocía ahora, cosa que le rompió el corazón. Solo Li y León estaban allí para ella. Lily, siempre que volvía de la escuela, le saludaba con poco ánimo. Ahora no era su madre, era una desconocida. En esos tiempos, se dio cuenta de que, Lily en realidad amaba a Luki. Notaba como cada día, volvía a enamorarse de él, más y más.

Lo dejó pasar. Por más que quiera su bien, ese mismo era. Ella estaba bien, junto a Luki. Cuándo Lily recuperó la memoria, se enojó solo unos días con ella. Luego de que Miriam le dijera, que si podía estar con Luki, le echó de casa, tal como sus padres habían hecho. Pero Lily no parecía triste, o enojada con eso. Estaba más feliz que nunca, porque podría estar con su amado.

¿Así de triste se había sentido su madre, cuando le dejó marchar junto a León?

Li y León seguían allí con ella, pero aún le faltaba algo. Su pequeña Lily.

Un año luego de eso, se enteró de la boca de León, que Lucy había dado a luz a un niño. Él pequeñín tenía una dificultad en el cerebro, pero no creyeron que sea mortal, más bien, algo que solo le causaría unos pequeños problemas al crecer. Necesitaría estar lejos de traumas infantiles y cerca de los psicólogos para que esa deficiencia no sea muy grande. Después de eso, nació como un niño completamente normal.

Vinieron a visitar a la pequeña familia, y Miriam quedó encantada y al mismo tiempo resentida con el pequeño Lennard junior. Con esa pequeña deficiencia, ella se había convencido de que, el Incesto no traía algo bueno. Pero el niño la dejó sorprendida luego de un poco de tiempo. ¡Era muy inteligente para su edad!, tenía tres cuando vinieron y ya hablaba de una manera corrida y decente. Se trababa en algunas "r" y algunas palabras las decía de una manera extraña, pero era completamente impresionante. Lucy estaba completamente orgullosa de su pequeño.

Ese mismo día, se enteró de que Lily había dado a luz. Ella nunca le había comentado sobre su embarazo. ¿Por qué?

Li había llegado, muy sudoroso y bastante agitado. Les dio la noticia con una sonrisa en la cara y luego fueron todos juntos a verla. Lily se veía hermosa, viendo a su pequeña bebe en brazos. Todos le llenaban de halagos. Miriam, terminó apoyándola en su decisión, resignada. Con tan solo verla, tan pequeña, logró ganarse su afecto. Len estaba muy extrañado y miraba a la niña con gran curiosidad y mucha inocencia en sus ojos.

Quién diría que esa inocencia se iría una semana después.

León les comunicó la noticia a Miriam y Li, que jugaban a las damas en la mesa. Lucy había sido atropellada y murió. Lily presenció eso, y el pequeño Len también. Esa noticia les cayó como balde de agua fría.

Lily iba todos los días a la casa de su madre. Li se dedicó a su trabajo, así que no iba seguido. Ella parecía tan traumada sobre eso, no parecía la misma persona… La rubia le contó a su madre sobre la amenaza de Len y le dejo sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía él, tan educado y bueno, decir algo así?

Se guardó eso en la mente. Podía ser la deficiencia.

Cada año que pasaba, veía a Rin más grande, más bella, más llena de energía. Era como una pequeña copia de Lucy. Tan vez ella estaba allí para llenar el vacío de eso. Lily también se sentía un poco mejor según pasaban los años.

* * *

><p>Años después, León falleció. Le encontraron <em>muerto<em> en un callejón oscuro. Aquella noticia rompió la poca cordura que quedaba en Miriam. Cayó en una gran desesperación, la cual, Lily y Li intentaban calmar.

León fue _asesinado_ por Lola, su prima. Ella, al enterarse del porqué de la desaparición de sus primos, decidió acabar con la vida de él. Por el simple hecho, de que no quería dejarlo. Lola amaba a León y, no iba a dejarle ir. Se suicidó en ese mismo lugar. Nadie podía creer que eso había pasado.

El Incesto era _malo_. El amor entre hermanos, primos._ Todo era malo._

El amor enfermizo que Lola tenía por León, _causo_ que ella lo matara.

_Se anotaría eso en la cabeza._

* * *

><p>Len comenzó a visitarla luego de eso. Le explicó que él ahora, lideraba la mafia que su abuelo había empezado. Le explicó muchas de sus "aventuras", pero nunca lo suficiente.<p>

Un día, llegó con la noticia de que se había enamorado. Eso alegró mucho a la anciana, la cual, pensaba que su nieto –Aunque no lo era en realidad. Pero decidió criarlo como tal.- necesitaba un poco de amor en su vida. Cuando el comenzó a describirle a la dueña de sus suspiros, su rostro palideció de una gran manera.

No era ninguna idea, esa chica era Rin. Su prima segunda. Pero al mismo tiempo, sobrina de Lennard, su padre. Era como, una mezcla de prima segunda y prima directa.

El incesto, también hacia que no comprendas tu árbol genealógico.

No permitiría que más tragedias sucedieran. Iba a proteger a sus queridos nietos del mal. Aunque eso implique separarlos.

Le comentó a Lily, sobre lo peligroso que era Len. Lo malo que podía llegar a ser. Comentó un montón de cosas horribles, que le hicieron temer a Lily sobre la vida de Rin y la suya propia. Logrando su objetivo de alejarla de Len lo mayor posible. ¡Hasta cambió su apellido!

También, convenció a Li, de que comprometiera a Len con una bella mujer. Y él así lo hizo. Pero Luka no había logrado encantarlo tanto. Len se reía cuando estaba con ella, pero a veces le silenció era incomodo entre ellos. Les constaba conocerse.

Pero, no importó que haya hecho, ese día, Rin y Len cruzaron destinos. Se encontraron en su casa y no le había quedado nada más que presentarlos. Con el miedo a flor de piel. La antipatía de Len parecía alejar a Rin, bastante.

Se relajó en ese momento. Nada podía pasar entre dos personas tan chocantes como ellos dos.

* * *

><p>Ese día, en navidad. Todo cambió a su forma de ver.<p>

―¿Por qué? ― Preguntó bastante impresionada, una vez que Len se había marchado._ "¿Por qué no me di cuenta?"_

―No lo sé. ―Contestó Rin, bastante nerviosa, al parecer.

―¿Desde cuándo? ― Volvió a preguntar, bastante desesperada.

―Hace ya mucho tiempo. ―Aclaró la duda, con los mismos nervios que antes.

―¿Tú, lo amas? ―Se atrevió a preguntar. Dios quiera que la respuesta sea negativa. Tendría que hacer cosas que no quería si no era así.

―No…―Miriam estaba a punto de suspirar de relajación. De decirle _"Entonces, iremos las dos juntas a decirle que deje de acosarte._" Para acabar con todo eso pronto. Pero la frenó de una forma en que ella no creyó posible. ―No lo sé. ― Definitivamente. Ahora todo estaba derrumbado. Como castillo de arena frente a una gran ola. Abrió muy grande los ojos, bastante impresionada por la respuesta. Frunció su expresión a una llena de rechazo al instante._ "Bien, te disciplinaré"_

―Pues debes olvidarlo. Sé que será difícil, ya que lo ves todos los días. Pero tienes que hacerlo. ―_ "Por tu bien._"

―¿¡Por qué?! ―Gritó la rubia. Tapándose las manos luego de unos momentos después de gritar. Miriam notó la impresión en sus ojos, y eso solo la enfureció más.

―Porque él ya tiene escrito su destino ―La anciana caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, pero detuvo su andar justo en la puerta, dirigiéndole una última mirada y palabras. ―Y no estás en él. Digamos qué, hay otra chica a su lado. ―Y entró a la reconfortante y cálida casa, como si nada hubiese pasado. Len le dirigió una mirada desafiante, la cual, ella devolvió gustosa.

No iba a permitir, que Rin y Len sufrieran tanto. Nunca. Aunque la forma de hacerlo, sea separándoles a la fuerza. Pero, ¡Maldita sea!, Esos dos se atraían como un imán.

¿Qué podía hacer ella para protegerlos de las garras del mundo?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Estoy muy cansada. No revisé este capítulo, tampoco DX<em>**

**_Estoy muerta._**

**_Hice un árbol genealógico de la familia. Puede que lo suba a mi Facebook. Es muy…No sé, te confundís mucho D:_**

**_¿Qué les pareció? A mí, muy intenso al principio, y según avanzaba, se volvía soso y sin sentido, sin… No sé, "Intensidad"._**

**_Pero la idea era que se contara como un cuento. Y… ¿Qué tal ustedes?_**

**_¿Creén que la Abuela Miriam, tiene suficientes razones como para separarlos? (NO sé. No me pareció muy intenso, por eso DX)_**

**_Opinen, por favor :D_**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


	37. No estamos aquí para enojarnos

**Vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>―Ya volví. ―Anunció la no tan pequeña jovencita con cabellos color oro. Se adentró en el hogar a paso lento y silencioso. Dejó su mochila escolar en una de las sillas y luego de eso, se dirigió a abrir el refrigerador. Buscó con paciencia entre todas las cosas que habían y sostuvo en sus manos un pedazo de tarta. Cerró el electrodoméstico y, mientras devoraba el dulce, se dirigió a la habitación de su madre. Giró la perilla con cuidado, de a poco. Abrió la puerta de madera con la mima delicadeza, con cuidado de que no se produzca ningún ruido. Echó un pequeño vistazo dentro y volvió a cerrarla con lentitud.<p>

Se sentó sobre una silla, frente a la mesa de la sala y comenzó a hacer su tarea.

El día de hoy, su madre se encontraba al igual que el resto. Llorando en soledad, derrumbada en el suelo, susurrando cosas extrañas. Desde que ella tenía conciencia, su madre era así… Una mujer muy deprimida. Nunca le contó el "_por qué_" ya qué, nunca podía tener una charla decente con ella.

Observó el reloj que colgaba de la pared. En un rato, tenía que ir a sus clases de piano. Donde allí, le atendía un hombre muy amable y carismático. A simple vista, era una persona muy bien parecida.

Pero, en realidad, él le _abusaba_.

¿Cuántos años había guardado ese secreto?, no importaba. A sus doce años, era una niña bastante "extraña", como le decían sus compañeros de escuela. Callada y tranquila, víctima de maltratos de parte de sus compañeras. Pero aun así, nunca reportó eso a nadie. Tampoco de los abusos de parte de su profesor de piano.

Su madre estaba muy triste. No debía hacerla sentir aun_ peor_.

A la edad de catorce, renunció a sus clases de piano. Nunca querría volver a ver la cara de ese hombre. El hombre que la violó. Violó su alma, orgullo y cuerpo. Ya no podía verse en el espejo otra vez. No sin verse podrida.

Todo eso, le causó una gran_ Agrafobia_. Acompañada de otras como: _Gimnofobia, Androfobia y Coitofobia._

No podía hablar con algún hombre. No importaba quién fuese. Cada vez que un hombre llegaba a tocarla, le recorría un gran miedo. Comenzaba a sudar, titubear y, la mayor parte de las veces, salía corriendo a toda velocidad.

Ese suceso le sorprendió, hasta a ella misma.

Su hombro chocó con el de alguien más. Sus pies resbalaron y cayó al suelo, junto con todas las compras que hizo para su madre.

―Perdone. Fue mi culpa. ―Se disculpó como pudo. Al levantar la vista, observó unos ojos azules. Eran hermosos. No sabía de qué genero era la persona que los poseía. No le_ importaba_.

―No. Fue mi culpa. Vamos, toma mi mano. ―Al escuchar el notable grosor en su voz, pudo darse cuenta de que era un _hombre_. Temió en un momento, pero sin saber porque, su mano se movió sola, sosteniendo la de él. Cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto, una gran _electricidad_ cursó todo su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido algo como eso. ―¿Estas bien? ―Preguntó aquella persona rubia, inclinándose de su posición para ayudarle a levantar todo lo que estaba en el suelo, antes de que sea pisoteado por toda la gente. Ella también se inclinó para ayudarle. Una vez todo recogido, le dirigió una gran mirada general.

―Sí. Muchas gracias. ―Se vio contestando con naturalidad. Él le extendió las bolsas que había levantado.

―Toma. ―La joven las aceptó con gusto, rozando a penas, la blanca piel de la persona a su lado. Lo que había sentido le pareció fabuloso. Tanto que no pudo evitar comentarlo.

―Qué raro…―Susurró de una manera dulce. Miró su mano, ahora desocupada de bolsas. Tocó esta con la otra mano, acariciándola un poco. El rubio a su lado se extrañó un poco por eso.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Ella le miró de una manera tierna. Ahora que le miraba mejor, era bastante apuesto. Su cabello rubio estaba atado de una manera rebelde en una coleta. Por otro lado, sus facciones eran hermosas, parecidas a las de un Ángel caído del cielo. _"Es eso. Es un ángel. Debo ser buena con los ángeles, aunque este ángel sea hombre. Tal vez, está aquí para curarme."_ Y podía sentirlo. Era como si ese ser celestial estuviera borrando su miedo. El miedo a los hombres…

―Se siente reconfortante. ―Soltó sin más. Mirando el suelo un tanto enternecida. Se formó un pequeño silencio. Ella no sabía que decir.

―Te acompaño a tu casa. ―Rompió el hielo aquel ser caído del cielo. La joven se sorprendió un poco, abriendo muy grande sus ojos. Estuvo pensando un buen momento antes de decidirse.

_"Pero es un Ángel"_ Se dijo. Pero otra parte de ella empezó a dudar. ¿Qué tal si, solo era un hombre común y corriente?, O tal vez, ni siquiera un hombre común y corriente.

―¿Y cómo sé que no eres un violador?, ¿O un _mafioso_? ―Liberó sus dudas. Sabía que, si llegaba a ser uno de ellos, iba a negarse. ¿Quién diría "Si, soy un violador" si realmente lo fuera?, se sintió un poco idiota al decir eso.

―Está bien. Solo pensaba que no deberías estar sola a estas horas de la noche. ―Él empezó a retirarse del lugar. Pero… Ella no quería que se fuera. No ahora que estaba curándole. Sostuvo su muñeca con un ágil movimiento, evitando que su milagro se vaya.

―¡Está bien! ―Dijo bastante decidida. Tanto que, ni creyó que fuera ella. ―. Pero…¡Te aviso que tengo gas pimienta! ―En realidad no. No tenía ninguna arma de defensa. Pero no le importaba. Solo quería estar un rato más junto a él. Ángel, o lo que sea. Él.

El rubio rió. La joven quedó embobada con esa sonrisa.

Decidió no perder más tiempo y comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar, en donde, de seguro, su angustiada madre la esperaba. Escuchaba el sonido de pasos tras ella, _Él_ estaba siguiéndola.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―Preguntó él de la nada. La joven se sobresaltó un poco. Decidió ser lo más cautelosa posible.

―No te lo diré. Por las dudas. ―Él pareció ignorar eso siguió preguntando.

―Yo me llamo Len. Tengo dieciséis años ¿Y tú? ―Esa oración y el resto de charla que tuvieron en los pocos minutos que estuvieron juntos, de una forma u otra, logró cambiarle la vida. Se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, ella. La persona que liberaba lo que sentía junto con ese joven. Esa mujer, era ella.

_Rin Nokone._

* * *

><p>Recordó eso en un segundo. Como un rayo.<p>

―Ya lo sabía ―Rio de una forma irónica, luego de varios minutos de silencio. Luego de pensar, decidió no enojarse con él. ¿Por qué?, ni ella lo sabía. ―Luka…Me tiró muchas indirectas. Yo estaba esperando a que tú me lo dijeras. ―Volvió a reír, ahora un poco más angustiada. Le separó un poco más de su cuerpo, para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Los mismos ojos que antes. No habían cambiado en nada. Ahora estaban bastante angustiados. Él apretaba sus manos muy fuertemente.

―Pero…Pensé que ibas a reaccionar peor. ―Rin volvió a reír, llamando su atención.

―¿Pero qué voy a hacerte Len?, Ya está en tu naturaleza. Eres bastante descuidado. ―Él se sonrojó un poco luego de eso. De la nada, la imagen de un jovencito de cabello rosa cruzó su mente. ¿Por qué?

―No te preocupes―Replicó una vez más, aunque no era tan necesario. ―. Te juro que cuidaremos a ese hijo nosotros juntos. ―La rubia no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Había escuchado bien?

―No, no, no ―Se quejó repetidas veces, soltando sus manos. Len le miró un tanto confundido. ―. Lo criarás junto con su madre. No conmigo. ―Sentenció con un pequeño deje de rechazo.

―Pero… Tú y yo somos novios. ¿No? ―Rin se quedó helada. _"Novios, ¿¡Novios!?"_ Se levantó de la cama con velocidad y se dirigió hacia…¡Cualquier lado!, Len le frenó agarrándole de la muñeca. ―¡Perdón!, No es verdad. ―Esa confirmación le dolió, de una manera u otra. Tal vez, tal vez…Ella quería…

_"¡Ya cállate, Rin!, Deja de pensar idioteces. Piénsalo. Él y yo somos primos y aunque mi mamá lo vea bien, no está bien."_ Nadie lo ve bien. Ya todos en la escuela los conocen como parientes y es obvio que no podrían darse la mano o…Cualquier cosa.

En verdad era un Ángel. Tan perfecto pero inalcanzable para ella.

―Ya basta Len. Deja de comportarte como un ignorante. ―El nombrado se sorprendió bastante. Rin se soltó de su agarre con un poco de fuerza. ―Estoy enojada contigo. Te marchaste y dijiste que no me necesitabas. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ―Ella dio media vuelta, mirándole de frente.

―Yo…Mentí. En serio, te necesito más que nada. ―Dijo de una manera suplicante, casi lastimosa. Volvió a agarrar su mano, pero ahora de una manera más lenta. ―Es porque somos primos. ¿No? ―Dio en el blanco. La rubia intentó soltarse una vez más, pero de una forma u otra, no lo logró. Porque no quería que la suelte.

―Puede ser…―Len se enfureció un poco. Apretó su mano con fuerza, haciendo que Rin se quejara un poco. ―¿Pero qu…?

―Podría ser porque, soy un _asesino_, he matado y hecho un millón de atrocidades. Deje embarazada a una mujer que es mi prometida y le engaño con otra mujer, la cual_ deseo_ muchísimo más que ella y nunca tuve el valor para decírselo en la cara. Deseo_ deshacerme_ de ella y soy una persona muy incontrolable. Sufro ataques de _ira_ y tengo treinta mil defectos… No es por eso, ¿Pero si es porque somos primos?, Por dios, Rin. ―Notó un deje de ironía en su voz. Ella se quedó helada, bastante.

―Len…―Susurró al ver el rostro de este. Parecía desesperado, irritado, ofendido. Una mezcla de muchísimas cosas. Desvió la mirada con un deje de incomodidad. ―Perdón. Pero yo…No creo que seas tan malo ―Rin se asombró. Él se asombró. Hasta podría decirse que hasta Okami se asombró con esa oración. Claro está, la joven sabía que él tenía un millón de defectos, pero, no les tomaba tan en serio. Ella sería capaz de aceptarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero…

_El rostro de su abuela._

Ese rostro que siempre que lo recordaba le decía _"Eres una pecadora", "Das asco", "No puedo creer que seas mi nieta."_, Ya no sabía de qué lado estar. Len se acercó con brusquedad y velocidad, atrapando su boca con la misma ferocidad propia de un animal hambriento, abrazándola con sus fuertes brazos y atrayéndola hacia él. Lamió, mordió y succionó sus labios muchísimas veces, de un millón de formas distintas, causándole un sentimiento extraño a la acosada e indefensa rubia. Okami estaba ladrando y gruñéndole a Len. Rin sostuvo su cabeza con las manos y le alejó de ella con mucho esfuerzo.

―Len…¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―La mirada que estaba dirigiéndole, podría haber contestado con exactitud.

―Quiero besarte y abrazarte. Te extrañé mucho, Rin. ¿Volví para que estemos discutiendo? ―La expresión de Rin no era en broma. Parecía enfadada. Lo estaba.

―No te creas que te perdonaré el haberme dejado sola todo este tiempo. Dame tiempo. ―El rubio suspiró un tanto resignado, observando el cuello de su amada. Viéndolo mejor, pudo divisar el pequeño collar con una _"L"_ colgando en él. Sonrió interna y externamente con eso.

―Tiempo. Bien ―Dijo no tan feliz, sin separarse de ella ni un milímetro. Rin se aclaró la garganta de una manera ruidosa, pero él no le prestó atención. ―. Fui a buscar a Kaito. Se peleó con Hatsune y se enojó tanto que se fue muy lejos. ―La rubia se interesó bastante con esas menciones.

―¿Miku?, Por cierto, hace mucho que no le veo. ¿Dónde está? ―Len sintió completa lastima por la joven que abrazaba. Tan ajena a todo. Aun creía que esa zorra era su amiga, que lastima.

―No lo sé. ―Le miró a los ojos con completa misericordia. Volvió a besarla sin su permiso, cosa que la irritó bastante. Intentó separarse de él, pero poco a poco cedió, no sabía si por resignación o por falta de energía, no importaba. Se separó de ella para dejarle tomar aire. Volvió a mirarla. Se encontraba sonrojada y había un pequeño reflejo en sus ojos que le encantaba. Se quedó como un bobo mirándole.

―¿Qué estas mirando? ―preguntó ella bastante incomoda, restregándose en él un poco con el objetivo de que la suelte. Él concedió su deseo y la liberó de la prisión humana en donde la encadenó. Suspiró como un niño enamorado.

―Te amo. ―Confesó como por…Bah, ya había perdido la cuenta. Y ya ni le molestaba hacerlo, era natural. Nacía de su interior, como si cada poro de su piel, segregara esas palabras. Solo para ella. Le obligó a sentarse en su cama y ella no tuvo otra que obedecer. Se veía en su rostro la vergüenza, mezclada con felicidad, cosa que ilusionó a Len por sobremanera _"Es una señal. Puede que ella también…"_―Iré a visitar a Kaito. Ya vuelvo. Lily estará de vuelta en cualquier momento, se fue a comprar. ―Rin asintió como niño al cual le das instrucciones a seguir. El rubio le lanzó un beso antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta, escuchar el sonido de pies bajando las escaleras y la puerta principal abriéndose.

La joven se dejó caer en su cama. Okami se subió a esta y comenzó a lamerle la cara. Rin rio y le separó de su campo de vista. Miró el techo de una manera pensativa.

_"Estoy enojada contigo. En serio que lo estoy. Pero…Yo también te amo, o eso creo. Primo mío._

_Y el hecho de decir esto último, vuelve todo más interesante._

_El pecado es interesante. Mira nada más._

_Perdona Dios. Creo que te he fallado."_

* * *

><p>Bajó de su motocicleta frente a esa gran puerta. Kaito poseía un departamento en un edificio muy grande. Bajo del aparatejo y entró al gran hotel. Subió las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba descompuesto desde hace ya un año. Llegó a la puerta y tocó esta con la mano, ya que el timbre estaba roto hace ya más de…Tres años enteros. Escuchaba murmullos desde adentro. Kaito abrió la puerta luego de unos minutos de espera. Él no parecía estar en su sano juicio.<p>

―Oh, mira quién llegó. Pasa, Len ―Su tono no era el más amigable de todos. El nombrado entró al hogar un poco cohibido. ―.Después de todo, esta discusión también te incluye a ti. ―Len no sabía a qué se refería, hasta que entró en su totalidad a la sala de estar. Allí, logró ver dos grandes coletas color agua marino que lograron revolverle el estómago.

―Len. ―Mencionó su nombre, aquella chillona voz. Él la ignoró y se sentó en la silla más apartada. La expresión de Miku daba pena. Len se hubiese largado a reír en ese instante si no fuera por la seriedad de Kaito.

―Bueno, Miku. Continuemos con la charla. ¿Por donde íbamos? ―Le preguntó el peli-azul tomando asiento en un lugar un tanto apartado de la joven. Ella bajó un poco la vista. El tono usado por él no era uno amigable, como en el resto de la charla que tuvieron.

―Kaito, yo logré amarte, te lo juro. ―El rubio no pudo aguantarlo durante más tiempo; largó de su boca, una risa bastante llena de ironía. Al terminar, golpeó la mesa con el puño, causando un ruido brusco y cortante.

―No bromees, Hatsune ―Comentó con una voz helada. Carente de cualquier sentimiento fijo. ―. Tú solo eres un topo. Ye infiltraste entre nosotros y utilizaste a Kaito para acercarte aún más al líder. ―Len pateó la pierna de la joven por debajo de la mesa. ―¿Acaso tienes otra cámara escondida por ahí?, Con razón usabas siempre esos vestidos tan sueltos, de princesa. Podías ocultar todos los aparatejos que ocultabas en las piernas y cintura, ¿No?

―Por favor, escúchenme ―Suplicó de una manera bastante desesperada. Kaito desvió la mirada, aguardando silencio. El rubio le dirigió un vistazo rápido y pudo notarlo. _"Aún la amas_" ―Tal vez, al principio si era mi intención. Pero eso cambió poco a poco. Verán, Kaito, Len… Yo gustaba de Len desde antes, mucho ―El peli-azul bufó de una manera irritada, pateando el suelo con su pie. ―. Pero, al conocerte, Kaito, eso cambió. Comenzaste a gustarme. Logré llegar a amarte. Y también cuando conocí a Rin, éramos amigas. ―Len frunció un poco el ceño ante la mención de la mujer. ―Somos amigas. Y entonces, no quería seguir traicionándoles. Deje de equipar las grabadoras y cámaras de un día para el otro, simplemente me vestía con aquel látex negro para convencer a Rinto de que, cada día, estaba espiándoles, pero no era así. ―Kaito suavizó un poco su expresión. Parecía estar luchando internamente con él mismo.

―Que da. Yo te perdono. ―Sentenció Len de un momento para otro, mirándole a los ojos. Kaito se sorprendió de sobremanera, junto con la peli agua. El rubio les miró a ambos con una expresión ofendida. ―¿Qué?, No creo que estemos en esta vida para enojarse con los demás. Hay que perdonarla, Kaito. Tal vez, esté diciendo la verdad. No sabremos si lo es negándole la oportunidad. ―El peli azul se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió rápidamente a su lado. Colocó una de sus grandes palmas en su frente.

―Ah, no es fiebre. ―Miku rio un poco cohibida. El joven retiró la mano de su compañero de su frente y se levantó del asiento.

―Soy muy _sexy_. No le culpo si llegué a gustarle. ―Retiró la coleta de su cabeza, dejando caer su cabello por los hombros, había crecido más. Era hora de que valla a visitar una peluquería. Dejó la coleta en la mesa y les miró a ambos. ―Debo irme. Aquí hay un pequeño regalito, así que, mírenlo y piensen que estoy aquí. ―Dirigió su mirada azulada a la joven. ―Y tú. Te he perdonado la vida. Pero no significa que confiaré en ti lo suficiente. Tendrás que construir todo otra vez. Por lo menos conmigo. ―Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo cerca de la puerta. Volteó a mirarle a la cara una vez más. ― Y ojalá, se te corrompa la conciencia al hablar con Rin. ―Intentó abrir la perilla de la puerta pero estaba cerrada. Una gran gota de sudor cursó la sien de todos los presentes.

―Yo te abro la puerta. ―Se paró del lugar su amigo, acercándose a él para cumplir con lo que dijo. Abrió la puerta y le dejó espacio para que se valla. Se dirigieron una última mirada y Len salió de ese lugar.

_"No tengo que ir a ningún lugar, pero me voy para que hables con ella. Es algo que deben arreglar ustedes dos. A solas."_

* * *

><p>―…Hoy va a llover. Umm. ―Susurró para sí mismo, Takeshi. Comenzó a pasear por la cuidad, sin recibir ninguna curiosa mirada. Lucía como aquel hombre de cabello violeta, no levantaba ninguna sospecha. Excepto por el pésimo estado de su cuerpo, el cual le dolía mucho. Su rostro estaba cubierto en la mayoría de su totalidad por vendas. Tomó asiento a un lado de una señora un tanto anciana. Miró el cielo, el cual estaba empezando a ser cubierto por unas pequeñas nubes; comenzó a pensar en su estado.<p>

_"Cosas que sucedieron y otras que no:_

_Luki no murió, Lucy tampoco. Rin creció al lado de su padre y madre, como una muchachita común. Len, también criado por la pareja enamorada, creció de una manera corriente. Pero siempre resultó atraído por lo más bajo, lo peligroso y fuera de lo normal. Un rebelde sin causa, que se escapaba de la vista de sus padres para reunirse con sus amigos vándalos, creciendo como tal. Se unió a la mafia de los lobos dorados una vez sabida su existencia, tras la muerte de su abuelo._

_Rin y Len tuvieron una atracción inmediata._

_Megumi fue adoptada de parte de Rin, sintiendo lastima por el bebé de su compañera de clase. Luego, nací yo, fruto de una aventura de Len al estar resentido con Rin de una gran manera, pero esa pequeña "venganza" se salió de control._

_Luki murió cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Encontraron su cadáver dentro de la habitación de un hombre llamado "Dell". Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño. Él me ofrecía una fruta, diciéndome que tendría vida eterna si la comía y nunca me mencionó nada sobre compartir cuerpos. Como era un sueño, no pensé que, al morderla, cambiaría también mi presente._

_Antes no sabía por qué era, pero ahora sí. Luki, luego de hacer un gran problema en el pasado, viajó al día en que él murió en mi mundo y lo usó para hacer un pacto con un "Puro de corazón", no importaba si estaba muerto o no. Logró crear un "Oasis" como yo le digo. Consume mucho el poder mental de un Zuno, pero, una vez echo, puede atraer un alma perdida –Fantasma o Funota.- o un alma viva hacia la "Sala blanca", un sector del cielo, en donde están plantados los árboles. Pero el alma que atrae, tiene que ser de "Corazón puro". Es una definición para llamarle a un alma similar en muchos aspectos a otra._

_En cambio, en este mundo, Takeshi había muerto en el vientre de Luka, sin siquiera lograr ser formado en su totalidad. No era su momento de morir, así que Luki aprovechó eso para unirse con…Él, o conmigo. Pero somos personas distintas. Le tomaré por él._

_Cuando él nazca, yo no podré interferir más en este mundo; solo en otros, así que, tendré que hacer todas las modificaciones que pueda antes de que él nazca. Solo puede haber un Zunota por mundo. Solo espero que nada empeore en mi ausencia."_

―Me siento usado. ―Susurró antes de levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a seguir el curso de las demás personas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No sé que decir -.-<em>**

**_Etto. No lo revisé, tampoco XD. Ultimamente no reviso naaada DX_**

**_¿Como estaís?, Sentí que la reacción de Rin fue muy calmada. Pero en este capitulo están muy tranquilitos :D_**

**_Rin confirmó su amor. Bueno...Dijo un "O eso creo" luego peor, es un avance :D_**

**_khbdfskbfdglsblfknslkngl_**

**_Estamos llegando al desenlace :D, me da un poco de...Pena el finalizar esta historia. Bueno, no va a temrinar quí ni en ocho capitulos más menos XD Será laaaaargaaaaaa. Oh dios. Etto..._**

**_¿Como estaís?, Oh, ya lo pregunté. Bueno, no importa. Espeor que les guste este intento de capitulo. Siento que lo empiezo con mucho cariño y ganas y mientras avanzo...Bueno, se va...Deformando (?)_**

**_Para Neko Riji. ¡No puedo enviarte un mensaje privado!, Que mal. bueno, Mi facebook es, como mi nombre. "Nyo Koroiku"_**

**_Sin más que decir._**

**_Sayonara._**


	38. Carta

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Entró al hogar desde la ventana abierta. Una vez dentro, fue hacia la cocina, ya que había escuchado un ruido allí.<p>

―Estoy en casa. ―Le avisó a la "ocupada" Lily, que se encontraba cocinando. A veces se preguntaba, ¿Cómo llegaban a comer tanto?, o por lo menos, ¿Dónde guardaba lo una vez hecho, si sobraba?, Tal vez lo tiraba a la basura. Pero Lily no era ese tipo de mujer. En fin.

―Oh, Bienvenido, Len― Dijo la rubia mientras cortaba un par de tomates. Volteó completamente a verlo, notando algo. ―.¿Te cortaste el cabello, acaso? ―Len asintió con la cabeza. Tocó su cabello, ahora por arriba de los hombros.

―Me había crecido mucho. Ya parecía de niña…―Comentó con un tono quejoso. Lily rio en voz baja.

―Oh, vamos. Hay hombres con el pelo largo, y les queda sexy. ―El rubio frunció un poco el ceño.

―No soy el caso. ―Miró hacia las escaleras. Dirigió un vistazo general a la casa. ― ¿Y Rin dónde está?

―Se fue a "Un lugar" para luego, visitar a la Abuela ―Lily le miró rápidamente. ―Dejó una sorpresita arriba. Deberías ir a verla ―Len se sorprendió un poco. ―.Te gustará.―Sentenció con una vocecilla especial. El rubio no esperó ni un segundo para encaminarse a las escaleras, subiéndolas rápidamente. Se dirigió a la habitación de Rin y abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro, observó por todos lados, pero no encontró lo que él esperaba.

―¿Una sorpresa?, yo no veo ningún regalo. ―Se quejó con voz sonora. Vio a Okami descansar entre los peluches de Rin y se lanzó sobre él. El can convulsionó de un millón de maneras para lograr salir de debajo de su cuerpo. Una vez fuera, le mordió el brazo con poca fuerza, en forma de regaño.

―Woof. ―Dio un ladrido quejoso. Salió de la cama de un saltito y le vio desaparecer por el marco de la puerta. Dio media vuelta y se acostó sobre la superficie mullida de la cama.

―¿Mmm? ―Se levantó al sentir la superficie del papel sobre su nuca. Miró lo que había. Parecía ser una carta. Tenía una pegatina de corazón sellándola, esta misma parecía estar un poco despegada. Sostuvo la hoja arrugada entre sus manos. La volteó repetidas veces para verla en ángulos distintos.

_"Te va a gustar."_

La curiosidad le venció y abrió el papel, forzando la pegatina un poco, después de todo, no fue muy difícil despegarla. Abrió la hoja y no resultó ser una, si no, dos. En una vista rápida, logró ver la palabra "Amor" y una sensación de necesidad le recorrió por completo. Cerró los ojos y acomodó las hojas. "No espíes, idiota." Suspiró y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una gran carta, de letras pequeñas.

* * *

><p><em>Len:<em>

_Como podrás ver, yo Rin, me digné a escribirte._

_Te pido un favor, ¿Ok?, si estás leyendo esto, una vez termines, hazme el favor de ignorarlo todo. Bueno, no ignorarlo, si no, hacer como que, nunca lo leíste. Moriría de vergüenza si estuviera consiente de que lo hiciste._

_Si eres tú, Mamá, te pido que dejes de espiar mis cosas y vuelvas a pegar la carta. Si me enteró de que la has leído, te pegaré tan fuerte que no recordarás ni tu nombre._

_Bien, Len. Escribo esto porque, simplemente, no puedo decírtelo. Siento que, ni siquiera podría decir ni la mitad de lo que escribiré. En hoja y papel, puedo expresar lo que nunca podría expresarte cara a cara._

_Dime cobarde, no me importa. Empezaré desde aquí, ¿Bien?_

_Len, desde que te conocí, nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti. No, no en aquella calle oscura, si no, cuando tropecé contigo. Te había visto tan bello, tan angelical. No podía creer que eras humano. Antes, tenía pavor a los hombres y nunca pude llegar a hablar con uno, pero cuando te conocí; cuando hablé contigo, desde ese día, dejé de temerle siempre a todo. Nunca le había dado la oportunidad a nadie y comprendí eso cuándo nos separamos._

_De una forma u otra, sentí que ese día, no fue casualidad. ¿No sientes lo mismo?_

_Siempre que sentía que no podía seguir, pensaba en ti y en tu sonrisa. Siempre había guardado ese bello día en mi corazón. Pero con el tiempo, olvidé tu nombre y nunca más pude recordarlo._

_Como azares del destino, nos volvimos a encontrar. No fue de la mejor forma posible, pero fue así. Y aunque en ese momento te odiaba, era porque me habías cautivado una vez más e intenté ocultármelo a mí misma._

_Ahora que lo pienso, nunca llegué a odiarte. Te quería tanto que, como no lo aceptaba, lo camuflaba de esa manera._

_Ni siquiera recuerdo, cuantas veces me enojé contigo. Pero en serio que me he enojado. Es como si tuvieras un imán en el trasero, hecho especialmente para atraer problemas, no solo a ti mismo, si no a mí también. Pero, con todos esos problemas y errores, que tú dices que posees, te acepto tal como eres. No importa cuántas locuras cometas, yo seguiré… Esa palabra. No creo que deba escribirla ahora. Lo haré al finalizar la carta, ¿Te parece bien?_

_Aunque, ahora que estoy confiándote todas estas cosas referentes al amor, es obvio de que se trata. Solo estoy intentando hacer un impacto fuerte, espero que esté lográndolo._

_Nunca logré enfurecerme tanto contigo que ni siquiera pudiera verte a la cara._

_Cuando me ahorcaste, no sé porque, pero me pediste perdón con aquel beso que vino después. ¿Me odiabas en verdad?, porque lo que habías dicho, daba mucho que pensar. Tanto que, ignoré el hecho de que estabas a punto de acabar con mi vida. Ya he ignorado muchas cosas, ¿No crees?_

_Seguiré ignorándolas, tranquilo. Solo quiero estar a tu lado. Siempre que estoy junto a ti, me siento tan bien, tan feliz. Es como si…_

_Sonará cursi, no te rías._

_Es como si estuviéramos echo el uno para el otro. ¿No?_

_Quiero que, cada vez que te trate mal, te hable de pésima manera y te pida que me dejes, me abraces y beses muchísimo más. Creo que en esos momentos, serán cuando más necesite de ti._

_Hablando de necesitar, yo creo que necesitas a alguien que esté detrás de tu rastro, para verificar tus errores y ayudarte a seguir adelante. ¿Puedo ser yo esa persona para ti?, Sé que sonará un poco "Malvado" pero, quiero verte llorar. No es que quiera que llores, si no, que cuando estés triste, vengas a mí, así podría secar tus lágrimas y dolores._

_No simplemente, limpiar la sangre seca que dejas en el baño. Deja de hacer eso, ¿Piensas que no me di cuenta?, nunca te lo reclamé, ya que, temía que pudieras enojarte conmigo. Ya que, te conozco y eres una persona especial. Te enojas cuando alguien está a tu contra._

_En fin, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Bien?, me siento triste con solo pensar que estuviste lastimándote a ti mismo._

_Ahora que lo pienso, siempre me he puesto de tu lado. ¿Qué quiero decir?, es que, si aquella persona te odia, o ha hecho algún atentado contra ti, yo simplemente, comenzaría a odiarle de igual forma. ¿Por qué es?, no tengo idea._

_Como con Meiko. Éramos las mejores amigas, pero cuando atentó contra ti, intentó asesinarte, yo… Deje de mirarla de una manera especial. Hasta podría decir, que llegué a odiarla._

_Tal vez, me vuelva malvada, por el simple capricho de estar a tu lado. No me importa eso, solo quiero seguir junto a ti. No me importa lo que los demás puedan pensar de mí, si no, lo que tú puedas pensar de mí._

_Len, te amo. Y ni la Abuela ni nadie podrá cambiarlo. Si alguien llegara a oponerse, entonces, no me molestaría que asesines a esa persona._

_Estoy sonando muy egoísta, ¿No es así?_

_Pero el ser humano es así, eso creo._

_Te amo._

_Te amo._

_Te amo._

_P.d: Si leíste esta carta hasta el final, hazme el favor de, como dije antes, fingir que no la has leído. Ciérrala y pega la pegatina una vez más; no importa si está suelta, lo abrí anteriormente para que no me dé cuenta si es abierta luego. En fin, déjala en el mismo lugar donde la encontraste._

_Ya te dije, que moriría de vergüenza si me enteró que la has leído._

_Son mis verdaderos sentimientos, Len._

_Por cierto, si no estoy en casa, es porque estoy visitando a Meiko en su tumba. Debe sentirse muy triste y sola. De paso, visitaré a Papá y de allí, iré a la casa de la Abuela._

_Te amo._

* * *

><p>Tapó su boca con la mano y apretó sus ojos con fuerza. Esto no podía ser cierto. Dejó la carta sobre la cama y pellizcó su piel con la mano libre.<p>

No, esto era muy cierto.

No pudo soportarlo. Sonrió como idiota y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

―No puede ser ―Estaba completamente feliz. Sacó la mano que estaba en su boca y secó una pequeña lágrima de felicidad que recorría su mejilla. Agarró otra vez los papeles y los apretó contra su pecho, suspirando como niño enamorado. Estaba enamorado, y era correspondido. ― ¿Por qué eres tan Tsundere, Rin? ―Se preguntó en voz alta. Soltó los papeles y volvió a echarles otro vistazo. _"Te amo, te amo, te amo."_ Podría vivir todo un año solamente de eso. Volvió a doblar las hojas blancas con un poco de lastima; pegó la pegatina tal como estaba antes y dejó el pequeño fajo en donde lo había encontrado.

―¡Estoy en casa! ―Escuchó la voz de Rin gritar desde la planta baja. Pegó un salto rápido, bastante nervioso y se bajó de la cama tal como gato al cual le tiras una cubeta de agua. Su corazón latía rapidísimo y no sabía qué hacer. Miró la carta y pensó que, sería buena idea el fingir que recién la encontraba. Se tiró sobre la cama y agarró la carta que recién había doblado. Fingió una cara curiosa y, por dentro, intentó hacer que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido. Rin entró a la habitación y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco otra vez, por suerte, no se había sonrojado. ―¿Pero qu…?

―¿Qué es esto, Rin? ―Preguntó de la forma más ignorante que pudo. Ella simplemente se acercó rápidamente y se la arrebató de las manos. Pudo ver su sonrojo y que desviaba mucho la mirada.

―No es nada ―Contestó de una manera cortante. Su voz temblaba un poco. ―¿La leíste? ―Preguntó un tanto cohibida, con el rostro equivalente a una cereza madura.

―No. ―Contestó el rubio, moviendo su cabeza hacía ambos lados repetidas veces. Rin suspiró, pero no se relajó en absoluto. _"¿Qué tal si la leyó?, Puede que esté haciéndose el ignorante, como pedí."_ Le miró fijamente, en los ojos de Len no se encontraba nada sospechoso. Suspiró un poco más relajada. _"Conozco a Len. Si la hubiese leído, no podría aguantar su alegría y no sería capaz de hacer el ignorante. Más con tantos…"Te amo" que escribí. Oh, me muero de vergüenza de mí misma."_ Volvió a mirarle, ahora más detenidamente.

―Len… ¿Estabas llorando? ―El rubio abrió muy grande sus ojos y se tocó debajo de estos.

―No, ¿Por? ―La joven negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

―Los tienes rojos. Puede ser porque te los restregaste mucho. ―Comentó Rin, levantándose de la cama. Len le miró y observó más detenidamente su vestuario. Estaba usando la misma caperuza roja con la cual le había encontrado por segunda vez. No pudo aguantarlo. Se estiró y sostuvo a Rin por la cintura, tirándola hacia atrás y haciéndole caer otra vez en la cama. Se acercó un poco más a ella y le abrazó por detrás. ―¿Qué haces?

―Me encanta como te queda eso, Caperucita ―Susurró de una forma sensual, pero no fue su intención en realidad. Rin volvió a sonrojarse. El rubio hizo más presión entre sus cuerpos. ―. Tan rojo. Pareces una manzana. ―Él comenzó a besar su cuello con poca timidez. La rubia no puedo hacer nada para negarse. Colocó sus manos sobre las de él. Por otro lado, Len sonreía internamente. ―¿Puedo morderte? ―Preguntó sin esperar respuesta. Rin se sobresaltó al sentir los fuertes dientes de Len clavándose en su cuello, causando un ligero dolor en él. Dio un pequeño quejido, seguido de un suspiro bastante cortado.

―Ya para…―Se quejó Rin, intentando liberarse con poca fuerza, como si no quisiera separarse en realidad. Len volvió a reír internamente. La rubia estaba moviéndose mucho, frotándose demasiado contra él y eso le provocó una gran excitación. _"Dios, Rin."_

―No te muevas mucho. ―Volvió a susurrar de la misma manera que antes. Más como una orden que como una petición. Ella dejó de hacerlo de golpe y se quedó gélida.

―¿Qué es_…Eso_? ―El joven inclinó un poco la cabeza. Liberó de su boca una especie de insinuación a pregunta. ―Está…Es…Duro ―Rin se sonrojó de una manera que ni ella creía posible. ―¿Es tu revolver, Len? ―Él simplemente soltó una risa bastante sugestiva. La rubia reaccionó un poco incomoda a eso.

―¿Y qué si _no_ lo es? ―Comentó sonriendo de una manera socarrona. Poco a poco, comenzó a acariciar su cintura, apoyando su cabeza sobre el frágil hombro de ella.

―Entonces, ¿Qué es? ―La rubia se sonrojó aún más de lo que creía. Len la acercó aún más a él, apretando aquella erección contra su fino cuerpo. Él soltó un gemido que se asemejaba más a un quejido que a otra cosa.

―Soy yo. ―Confesó de una manera bastante liberal. Rin suspiró de una manera extraña. ―¿Te sientes incomoda, acaso? ―Preguntó con interés. Ante esto, ella bajó un poco la mirada antes de negar con ligereza. Él volvió a besar su cuello, turnando su lengua a veces. Rin no podía hacer más que cerrar un poco los ojos, gemir a baja voz y frotarse contra él un poco, para intentar "ayudarlo". Aunque, eso solo hacía que su miembro doliera más, era una sensación bastante masoquista. Len subió un poco su mano, con la intención de acariciarle en más sectores. Pero la voz de Lily interrumpió la escena.

―¡Ya está hecha la merienda!, ¡Bajad! ―Len se soltó de Rin rápidamente, tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás y cayendo de espaldas en la cama. Ella se quedó estática en su lugar. Volteó para mirar al rubio a la cara, pero su mirada se desvió hacia abajo, como si una fuerza superior lo provocara. Observó con mucha atención aquel bulto fuera de lo normal. Él se sintió un poco incómodo al ver como Rin no le quitaba la mirada de encima a _"Eso"_. Ahora sabía lo que sentían las mujeres al decir _"Oye, mi rostro está aquí arriba."_

―¡Ya bajamos, Lily! ―Gritó Len para que la mujer se enterara. Se dio cuenta que, ni siquiera su grito logró desviar la atención de Rin. Esta, por fin, se movió. Pero hizo algo que dejó a Len con los pelos de punta.

―A ver ―La rubia dirigió su mano hacía la entrepierna del muchacho, palpándola con vehemencia. Él se sonrojó bastante. No por algo en especial, si no, por la fuerza que usó para no gemir como loco. Tiró su cabeza para atrás, tapando su boca con la mano. _"Mierda, ¿Por qué Rin me hace sentir así?"_ ―. Umm ―Len pareció haber visto una sonrisa bastante sugestiva en el rostro de Rin, pero no pudo verla con claridad, ya que cerró fuertemente sus ojos al sentir como ella apretaba un poco más fuerte, sosteniéndole por sobre el ropaje. ―.Ya veo… Te _gusta_, ¿He? ―Comentó de una manera que no creía posible. ¿Esa era Rin?, Parecía que su instinto perverso había despertado. Y maldición, estaba haciéndole sentir en el cielo, un muy doloroso cielo. Sellaba sus suspiros y quejidos placenteros mordiendo su mano. No podía creer que una mano tan inexperta como la de ella pudiera provocarle ese tipo de sentimiento, ese tipo de placer.

―Para, Rin ―Suplicó de una forma poco clara. Ella simplemente hizo todo lo contrario a lo pedido. Len colocó su mano sobre la de Rin, incitándole a parar. Luego de un forcejeo bastante denso para la poca fuerza de Len en ese momento, logró sacar la mano de Rin de ese lugar. ―. Lily está abajo. No sé cuán lejos puedo llegar. Para ahora. ―Le advirtió de una manera muy poco firme, con un deje de súplica. La rubia le miró con un poco de pena, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Miró su mano bastante impresionada y luego dirigió la mirada a Len. Repitió lo anterior un par de veces antes de resignarse e ir rápidamente al baño que estaba en su habitación. Len miró todo el proceso y suspiró. Miró su erección con un deje de culpa. _"Ahora no podré bajarla. A menos que…"_ Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces._ "No, Len. Tú no te masturbas hace más de tres años. No rompas la cadena, no la rompas."_

Miró una vez más a la puerta cerrada del baño. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, sentándose en la cama. _"No, no, no, no, no, no. Piensa en cosas horribles. ¡Eso es!, ¡Piensa en la Abuela en ropa interior…!"_ Len se retorció como gusano al ver la horrible imagen en su imaginación. Intentó aguantar aquel instinto que le decía_ "Vomita ya, maldita sea."_ Y se levantó de ese lugar. Miró hacia abajo una vez más, verificando que no se notara mucho; ahora mismo, se encontraba mucho mejor. Por lo menos, no dolía tanto.

―Dolía mucho…―Se quejó con un poco de lastima. Era verdad. _"Maldita ropa. ¿Quién la inventó?, por lo menos, tan apretada en la ingle."_ Se acercó a la puerta que le separaba a él y a Rin y tocó un par de veces.

―¿Qué? ―Contestó luego de unos segundos.

―Iré abajo ― Rin le afirmó con un_ "Ajam."._ Él fue rápido hacia la abajo, bajando las escaleras bastante rápido. Una vez en la puerta de bienvenida, se dirigió con la vista hacia abajo a la cocina. ―. Perdón por la demora, Lily. ―Levantó la vista, y se encontró con Lily, eso no era lo raro. Lo extraño, era la presencia que la acompañaba.

―Bienvenido, Len. ―Comentó Lily, levantando una taza de té al aire. ―Hoy tomaremos la merienda con un acompañante que quiero que Rin conozca. ―Len dirigió la mirada hacía él. Aquella persona, también levantaba una taza de té, chocándola con la de Lily.

―Sí. Bienvenido, _Papá._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uuugyaaaaa. Otro Lime _ *Muere.*<em>**

**_Que vergüenza, siempre me siento re…Pervertida cuando escribo uno. Además, siento que no es lo suficientemente "Erótico"…¡Qué más da!, Es lo único que puedo hacer TTvTT_**

**_Rin se confesóóóóóóóóóoóóóóóóóóóóóó ó. *Gira de alegría.*_**

**_Actualizé bastante rápido, ¿No? (Un día de diferencia, tal vez.), pero es muy corto. Me da esa impresión._**

**_Casi ni tengo Reviews TTvTT Pero bueno…Sé que volverán. ¡Gracias a los que dejan su pequeño comentario, lo aprecio mucho!_**


	39. Por ella

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>En ese momento, su celular comenzó a sonar. Maldijo en voz baja y contestó la llamada, sin ver de quién era siquiera.<p>

―¿Si? ―Luego de unos segundos, Len contestó bastante nervioso. ―. Ah, Luka. Sí. ―Lily miró de reojo al joven de cabello rosa que allí se encontraba. Él estaba tomando tranquilamente de su té, mientras con la otra mano, sostenía una galleta con chispas de chocolate. ― ¿En serio?, ¿Segura? ― Takeshi devoró la galleta de un solo bocado, masticando a gran volumen. Lily frunció un poco el ceño. _"Que modales"_. ―Ah, perdón por eso. Estaba ocupado, no pude acompañarte a ver la ecografía. ―El rubio siguió dando escusas efusivas, una y otra vez. Al terminar, cerró el celular y lo guardó en el mismo lugar de antes.

―¿Mamá? ―Preguntó el joven, una vez terminada su galleta. Lily le miró rápidamente, bastante impresionada.

―¿No eras hijo de Rin y Len? ―Takeshi rio un poco. Len tomó lugar a su lado y suspiró.

―Nunca te he dicho, de que vientre nacería, Lily. ¿O lo he hecho?, La verdad es que no recuerdo. ―Comentó, haciéndose el chistoso de gran manera. El rubio agarró su oreja con fuerza y la tiró. Él intentó liberarse entre varios quejidos, pero no lo logró.

―No te creas superior, como para hablarle así a tu abuela. ―El menor asintió un par de veces, bastante nervioso. Len soltó su piel y se dignó a servirse una taza de té.

―Como verás, abuela. Soy hijo de Luka y Len. Pero Rin me crio como si fuera de ella, por eso te digo "Abuela" siendo que no lo eres. ―Confesó al final, agarrando otra galleta, mientras palpaba su oreja un poco. Lily estuvo mirándole fijamente un buen rato. Suspiró y bebió un poco de su taza antes de continuar.

―Entonces… ¿Por qué quieres que Rin quede _embarazada_ de Len? ―El mencionado liberó todo el líquido que estaba en su boca como un cohete. Tosió un par de veces, limpiando su boca con la mano. Levantó la vista de una manera incrédula.

―¡¿Qué quieres, _qué_?! …―Preguntó bastante desesperado. Takeshi retiró una servilleta de su bolsillo y se la pegó a Len en la boca, con ayuda de un poco de líquido que permitió que está se quedara suspendida. El rubio agarró el papel de una manera bastante enojada. Limpió todo rastro de té y permaneció en silencio.

―Es simple, Lily ―El menor mordió la galleta rápidamente, masticando y tragando de la misma manera. ―. Lucy. ―Esta vez, fue Lily quién se atragantó con algo; un pequeño pedacito de tarta, para ser precisos.

―Ahora que lo pienso, dijiste que Lucy era tu media hermana. ―Se unió Len a la conversación.

―Claro. Lucila Kagamine. Es mi hermana de parte de Padre, no de Madre. ―Lily levantó su mano, pidiendo un tiempo.

―¿Y porque quieres que ella nazca?, Ya estás asegurado en este mundo. ―El rubio miró fijamente a Takeshi. Este nunca le había dejado las cosas claras, así que también quería saber el porqué. Él bajó un poco la vista.

―Bueno, ella es mi… Amor ―Len levantó las cejas, bastante interesado. La rubia mayor abrió grandemente los ojos. ―. Mi novia, mi amante. Como quieran llamarle.

―Oh, ya veo ―Susurró el mayor, tomando nuevamente de su bebida. ― ¿Y porque ibas a ayudarle, Lily? ―La mencionada desvió un poco la mirada. Se aclaró la garganta, se sentía un poco incomoda.

―Me dijo que Luki estaba dentro de él. ―El rubio le dirigió una mirada llena de incógnita al menor. Este levantó los hombros de una manera desinteresada.

―¿De qué hablan? ―Len pegó un pequeño salto al ver a Rin asomándose por el marco de la puerta. Lily sonrió y levantó su taza.

―Bienvenida, Rin. Quiero que conozcas a alguien. ―Takeshi le dirigió una mirada rápida a Rin. Esta le miró unos largos momentos.

―Yo… Yo te he visto antes. ―Ella levantó su brazo, señalando al peli-rosa. Len y Lily se impresionaron bastante, ¿Cómo que lo había visto antes?, Takeshi bajó un poco la mirada.

―Cierto. En el cementerio ―Lily incitó a la rubia a tomar asiento. Ella aceptó y se dejó descansar al lado de Len. Él miró a Rin con un poco de incomodidad, más por lo que habían hecho minutos antes, que por otra cosa. ―.Mi nombre es Takeshi, Rin.

―¡Sí! ―Gritó Lily bastante animada. ― Es una persona muy agradable, ¿No crees? ―La rubia inclinó un poco su rostro.

―Fui muy dura con él, cuándo le conocí. ―Comenzó a servirse un poco de té, al igual que los demás. El peli-rosa asintió varias veces.

―Bueno, como venía diciendo, quiero que Lucy nazca. ―Rin siguió tomando de su té normalmente. Len pateó al joven por debajo de la mesa, este, ni se inmutó. ―Y la única forma, es que Len, su padre y Rin, su madre, tengan _sexo_. ―En esta parte, Rin no pudo evitar escupir de gran manera, bañando a Okami, que estaba a su lado, acostado en el suelo. El can se levantó y sacudió su pelaje. Len volvió a patear a Takeshi por debajo de la mesa, este, ahora se quejó un poco.

―¿Perdóname? ―Preguntó de una forma incrédula Rin. El rubio le extendió la misma servilleta que había usado anteriormente y ella se limpió la boca con esta.

―Parece que no hay otra que contarte. Takeshi volvió a meter la pata ―La mujer mayor parecía incomoda al hablar. El antes mencionado se rio de una manera traviesa. ―. Y parece que lo hizo a propósito. Bueno. ―Lily suspiró resignada, mirando el suelo. Levantó la vista bastante animada y señaló al menor con ambas manos, de una manera carismática. ―¡Él es Takeshi y viene del futuro! ―Luego de esa confesión, un gran silencio se hizo presente. Duró minutos que parecieron horas.

Rin se levantó secamente y se dignó a irse.

―¡Espera, Rin! ―Len agarró firmemente la muñeca de la joven, deteniéndola. Ella le miró con el ceño un poco fruncido. ―Es verdad. Él viene del futuro, en verdad. ―El rubio parecía muy seguro de sus palabras, cosa que confundió un poco a la joven. Suspiró y tomó asiento, bastante ofendida.

―No bromeen conmigo. ―Todos los presentes movieron su cabeza en forma negativa, una y otra vez.

―Es verdad ―Aseguró el peli-rosa, levantándose de su lugar. ―. Y también sé muchas cosas sobre, el pasado de cada uno de ustedes. No hay cosa que no sepa. Si dudas de mí, puedes preguntarme. ―Rin frunció un poco más su ceño y cruzó sus brazos, desviando la mirada.

―Entonces, dime un secreto que nunca le haya confesado a nadie. ¡Pero a nadie!― No estaba completamente segura de lo que estaban diciéndole. Podía ser una broma de mal gusto. Solo le creería, un poco, si el joven acertaba en aquello. ¡Era muy loco!, ¿Cómo iba a creer ella, algo así? Takeshi se detuvo a pensar un buen rato, tanto, que Rin ya creía tener la victoria asegurada. Finalmente, él levantó la vista y se acercó a Rin, posando su mano a un lado de su oído, para que el secreto no pasara más que este.

―_Tú…No eres virgen, ¿No es así?_ ―La expresión de la rubia cambió radicalmente. ―_Fuiste violada, por tu instructor de piano, a la edad de catorce._ ―Rin le apartó rápidamente, dejando impresionado al joven que estaba contándole su más oscuro secreto.

―Ya comprendí. Te creo. ―Ella tapó su rostro con las manos. No podía aguantar la vergüenza y el saber, que por más loco que sea, ese niño sabía todo sobre ella. ¡Sabía algo, que nunca le había contado a nadie!, ¡Siquiera a sus peluches!

Takeshi rio de una manera superior.

―Te lo dije. ―Volvió a tomar asiento en donde estaba antes. La rubia se enderezó de aquella posición y miró la mesa de una manera cohibida.

―¿Cómo es el futuro? ―Preguntó bastante enfadada. La vergüenza, se transformó lentamente en odio.

―Ummm, muy distinto a este. ―Lily dirigió una gran porción de tarta a su boca. Len cruzó sus brazos un poco.

―¿Qué tan distinto? ―Habló esta vez, la mujer, aun con un poco de comida en su boca.

―Mucho. Por ejemplo, Luki y Lucy vivieron muchísimo más. ―El joven de cabellera rubia se levantó de su asiento con la mera mención de su madre. Clavó sus manos en la mesa, haciendo saltar débilmente todo lo que estaba en ella. Dirigió la mirada hacia su hijo.

―¿¡Que cosa!? ―Takeshi levantó su dedo y lo colocó delante de su boca, silenciándole con este. Él se enfureció bastante con aquel joven. Corrió el dedo con gran brutalidad y volvió a encararle. ―¡A mí no me callas, mocoso! ―Sostuvo al peli-rosa de los hombros y comenzó a agitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, gritando de una manera bastante desesperada. ―¿Cómo qué mi madre vivió más?!, ¿¡No fue atropellada acaso!? ―Junior suspiró y colocó una de sus manos en la muñeca de Len.

―Eres muy bruto ―Cerró los ojos un poco resignado. ―. Te explicaré. Hay dos mundos. ―Takeshi se levantó de su asiento y le pegó a Len en la frente. Este, cayó sobre el asiento y pareció entrar en una especie de posesión. Su cabeza estaba cayendo hacia atrás, con la boca abierta y los brazos bastante sueltos.

―¡Len! ―Rin inmediatamente, levantó la cabeza del rubio, la cual, estaba bastante pesada por el peso muerto. Junior rió un poco.

―No te quedes mucho allí adentro, Luki. Len es un alma bastante persistente. ―Lily y la joven que ayudaba a su amado, se asombraron mucho por la mención de su marido y padre, respectivamente.

―Sí. ―Contestó de una difícil manera el cuerpo de Len, arrastrando un poco sus palabras. Levantó su cabeza y, con ayuda del peli-rosado, se levantó de su asiento.

―Se llama posesión. Yo y Luki, somos seres especiales, con varias características. Una, es "atrapar" el cuerpo de un humano. ―El rostro del rubio sonrió un poco y le pegó suavemente en el hombro.

―No les cuentes mucho. Morirán si es así. ―La mayor escuchó, en un débil susurro, la voz de su esposo. Levantó su cuerpo de donde estaba sentada y miró a su sobrino de una manera bastante intensa. Rin estaba estática en su lugar. _"Si esto es una broma, están pasándose."_

―Cierto, cierto ―Asintió Junior, moviendo su cabeza al compás. ―. Bien. Les explicaré con ayuda de Luki. El Luki de mi "mundo" ―Lily inmediatamente, se dirigió hacia Len y le abrazó. Su cuerpo respondió débilmente, siendo zamarreado por su poca fuerza. ―.Oye, Abuela, tranquila. Está débil. ―La mencionada se separó y miró a sus ojos.

―Eres Luki…En serio que lo eres…―Susurró con gran felicidad en sus palabras. Inmediatamente, comenzó a llorar, posando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

―Tranquila, Lily. No soy tu Luki, pero si soy él. ―Junior y "Luki" se miraron entre sí.

―Nuestras habilidades, también consisten en viajar en el tiempo. ―Rin y Lily se detuvieron a escuchar. La mayor, aún seguía abrazando a esa persona.

―Exacto. Y yo, Luki, usé de mala manera mi poder ―Suspiró pesadamente. ―. Se supone, que ese día, en el nacimiento de Rin, al ver a las personas que me secuestraron acercarse, entraría de nuevo al recinto. Pero, mi error fue, viajar en el tiempo a ese momento y cagarla por completo. ―Se rió con un poco de ironía. ―Yo mismo, me expuse a mi vista y me vi. ―La rubia levantó la vista.

―No entiendo. ―Takeshi rio un poco.

―Me lo esperaba. ¡Ya sé! ―Agarró la muñeca de "Luki" y lo llevó un poco más lejos para ser visible a la vista de ambas mujeres. ―Verán, los dividiremos en dos Luki's. Tú Luki ―Junior señaló a Lily. ―. Y mi Luki, quiero decir, mi abuelo. Luki uno y Luki dos, para resumir.

―Yo soy Luki uno. ―Mencionó con una mezcla de voces, comenzando a actuar en las mentes de ambas rubias. El cuerpo de Len comenzó a transformarse de a poco. El resultado final, fue el rostro, cabello y contextura de Luki, que vista mejor, parecía un poco más anciano que como Lily lo recordaba.

―Exacto, yo seré Luki dos. Tu esposo, Lily. ―Junior se retiró el chaleco y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Viéndolos a ambos, eran bastante parecidos. Rin se frotó los ojos, observando en silencio. Lily no logró reaccionar, era bastante…

―Bien. Yo viajé al pasado. La fecha en la que Rin nació ―Luki caminó hasta estar un poco apartado del joven peli-rosado. ―. No conocía mucho la habilidad, entonces, me confundí y comencé a caminar en círculos. ―Él comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá, sin detenerse.

―Yo estoy saliendo del hospital para tomar un poco de aire ―Dijo Junior, simulando abrir una puerta y apoyándose en la nada, suspirando y riendo un poco. ―. Pero de la nada. ¡Wow! ―Se detuvo y miró fijamente a Luki, que seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo. ― ¿Ese soy yo? ―Preguntó, señalándole y mirando a Lily. Luki se acercó a él y apuntó con su dedo en la frente del joven.

―Y Dell aprovechó su descuido, le amenazó y finalmente, secuestró a tu Luki ―Mencionó, bajando su mano y mirando de reojo a Rin. ―. Aquí, se produjo una división tiempo espacio y se creó otro mundo. Bastante distinto al mío.

―Sí, nuestro mundo. Si Luki no se hubiese distraído, nada hubiera pasado. Significa, que Luki no moriría y Lucy tampoco. ―En ese momento, el cuerpo de Luki comenzó a moverse en varios espasmos. El cuerpo de él se movía de una manera casi sobrenatural, que causó el miedo de Lily. Takeshi suspiró y tocó nuevamente su frente. Inmediatamente, su cuerpo dejó de moverse.

―Gracias. Len es bastante fuerte. ―Ambas mujeres ahí presentes, no entendieron mucho lo que quisieron decir.

―Quiero decir, su mundo, es muy distinto al nuestro. ―Rin asintió. La mujer mayor reaccionó y les miró de una manera fatal.

―¡¿Entonces, en donde está mi Luki?! ―Ambos peli-rosa se miraron, bastantes cómplices.

―Estas tan feroz…Igualita a cómo te recuerdo. ―Comentó el mayor, riendo un poco.

―Tu Luki está en el vientre de Luka, junto conmigo, en el mismo cuerpo ―Luki agarró la mano de Takeshi y este asintió lentamente. ―. Y eso, ya viene a ser algo que no puedo contarte. ―Junior apretó la mano del mayor y este comenzó a desaparecer.

―Adiós, Lily, Rin. ―Susurró antes de dejar detrás de él, un Len bastante débil, que cayó al suelo inmediatamente. Rin reaccionó como si un balde de agua fría fuera tirado sobre ella y se arrodilló a un lado de su cuerpo.

―Solo hago esto por Lucy. Por la carta que me dejó ―Esquivó el cuerpo de Len y se acercó a Lily, husmeando en su bolsillo de paso. Se allí, retiró una carta, un poco amarilla por los años. Se la entregó lentamente a la mayor. ―. Cuidado con ella.

―¿Una carta? ―La mujer sostuvo delicadamente el papel entre sus manos y lo abrió lentamente. Estuvo un par de minutos, leyendo el contenido de este. Len se reincorporó del estado en donde se encontraba y, ahora mismo, estaba siendo atendido por Rin en varios aspectos. ―…Ya veo. ―Devolvió la carta, un poco acojonada. El peli-rosa sonrió un poco.

―Solo lo hago por ella. Por_ nosotros_. ―Lily miró el suelo. Él pareció recordar algo y recogió su reloj de mano.

―¿Tuvieron hijos? ―Takeshi parecía estar apurado, como si lo que olvidó, fuese importante.

―Sí, cuatro ―Contestó rápidamente, volviendo a guardar el reloj en el anterior lugar. ―. Verás debo irme. Hasta luego. ―Lily se quedó con la palabra en la boca. El cuerpo del joven, dejó de ser de hombre, transformándose lentamente en finas curvas, interrumpidas abruptamente, por una barriga de unos seis meses aproximadamente. La mujer sostuvo en cuerpo de la peli verde con fuerza, para que no cayera al suelo.

―¡Gumi! ―Len se dirigió rápidamente al lado de la mencionada y ayudó a la rubia a sostenerla. Con ayuda de Rin y Lily, por su peso, la llevaron lentamente al sillón de la sala de estar.

―Megumi…―Susurró la joven, mirando el soñante rostro de su compañera de clases. Ella comenzó a sentarse de a poco en el suelo

―¡Iré a prepararle algo para comer!, De paso, limpiaré todo lo que comimos en la merienda. ―Lily parecía un poco incomoda mencionando eso. Ese día, se habían enterado de muchas cosas. Rin aún no podía creer que, todo lo que había visto y escuchado era verdad.

―Que loco…―Comentó en voz baja Len. La rubia volteó a mirarlo. ―. Él me…"Poseyó". Era como si fuera yo pero, no al mismo tiempo. ―Rio con un poco de ironía.

―Me da pena Gumi. Ella y su hijo.

―A mí también.

El silenció se presenció en poco tiempo. El rubio miró hacia todos los ángulos posibles y suspiró. Se acercó de a poco hacía Rin y tomó asiento a su lado.

―Podemos adoptar al bebé si ella no lo quiere. ―Más silencio._ "¿Dije algo malo?",_ Len pensó que ella se había enojado. No sabía porque pero, puede que sí sea así. Rin se enojaba por cualquier cosa… Mala o no.

―No es mala idea ―Si Len estuviera bebiendo algo, lo escupiría, justo como hace tiempo ese mismo día. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ―. Tú puedes hacerlo, eres mayor. Yo puedo…Criarlo, si quieres.

Ellos permanecieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, pero no era incomodo. Len reflexionaba sobre esa opción.

_"Una hija adoptada..." _

―Si quiero.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aaaawawawawawawwawawawawawwa wawawawa.<em>**

**_¡Hola!, ¿¡Que tal les pareció?!_**

**_Ahora que lo pienso, actualizo mucho más en días de clase DXXX_**

**_En fin. Etto. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!, Ya los he contestado, (La mayoría, creo) Y…Y…_**

**_¡Muchas gracias, en serio!, El apoyo que tengo de ustedes es tan grande que me pongo a llorar. Ya son tres años desde que estoy en Fanfiction y…Cuando me uní y publiqué el primer capítulo, no pude creer que esta historia sería querida por alguien. Pero…Luego de eso, así es, y aún no puedo creerlo._**

**_¡Muchas gracias a todos!, Sin ustedes, no tendría sentido el seguir escribiendo._**

**_No es solo algo que me guste a mí, sino a ustedes, que lo leen ;w; Y me pone muuuy feliz._**

**_Aún siento que no me encuentro en un gran nivel pero, ustedes me hacen sentir eso. Cada vez que leen, que comentan y me recomiendan. Ohh, dios. Cada día soy más feliz._**

**_Etto, Muchas gracias, otra vez. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Como ya he dicho, la historia está en su punto culminante, pero aún no termina._**

**_En el capítulo siguiente, aparece una persona que todos aman taaaanto, que lo desean como padre (¿?) Y se revelará la verdad detrás de Ritsu. Aunque, creo que a nadie le interesa tanto ese personaje DX_**

**_El próximo capítulo será de muchas revelaciones. No sé cómo las juntaré todas ;w;_**

**_Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido._**

**_¡Muchísimas Gracias!, por todo._**


	40. Maldecido

**Vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>No podía aguantarlo. El simple hecho de mirar el espejo y ver el rostro de ese demonio, le causaba ira; grandes cantidades de ira.<p>

Rompió con un puño, la superficie que reflejaba su imagen. Cerró los ojos, aguantando un poco el dolor.

―Demonios. ―Susurró bastante molesto, mirando su mano sangrar de a poco, por causa de esos pequeños vidrios clavados en su piel. Salió de la habitación y buscó algún guante en la sala de estar. Una vez puesto este en su mano –con mucha dificultad, de por sí.- se dedicó a retirar uno por uno, todos los pequeños fragmentos que podían llegar a seguir en su mano. Se levantó un momento para apretar el interruptor del televisor.

―El día de hoy, una pequeña tormenta se acerca por el norte, cerca de la tarde y la noche…―La mujer siguió hablando sin ser escuchada, solo había prendido el maldito aparato para hacer un ruido de fondo. Buscó en la cocina, un trapo para limpiar la sangre.

Terminó su trabajo y suspiró bastante irritado, mirando hacia arriba. En medio de una feroz dormitación, el hueco sonido de la puerta siendo tocada del otro lado perturbó el ambiente. Se quejó ya que no puedo dormir por eso. No tenía otra que levantarse e ir a abrir la puerta, para, de seguro, encontrar el rostro de un ser humano del otro lado.

Cuanto detestaba encontrarse con alguna entidad parlanchina.

Abrió la puerta con un rostro fatal. La mujer de cabellos rubios, ondulados y rubios que estaba del otro lado, sonrió un poco.

―Hola, Amor mío ―Él asintió de muy mala gana. Seeu entró de a poco en el recinto. Observó los alrededores y no notó nada distinto a lo de siempre. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas que allí estaban, mirando el televisor de reojo. ―. Len todavía no ha venido a ser tratado Psicológicamente. ―Susurró para hacerle saber a aquel hombre, que era su padre, aquello.

― ¿Y a mí qué? ―Comentó bastante enojado. Una ligera ira podía ser notada en su tono de voz. Siempre que hablaba de su hijo, o como él le llamaba "El engendro", se ponía de muy mal humor.

―…No lo sé, pensé que te interesaría. Fue tu idea darle los turnos gratis. ―Lennard golpeó la mesa, haciendo un fuerte ruido.

― ¡No me lo recuerdes, Mujer! ―Luego de unos momentos de silencio, él resopló un poco resignado. ―. Perdóname. Sabes que vuelvo muy irritable cuando…-

―Hablas de él. Sí, eso ya lo sé ―Ella miró de reojo, una vez más, el lugar en donde se encontraban. Suspiró y se levantó de su asiento. ―.Ojalá, algún día, puedas volver a quererle…―él abrió su boca, bastante enfadado, pero Seeu tapó sus labios con los dedos. ―. No. Tú le quieres. Pero estas bastante resentido por lo de tu mujer. ―El hombre de cabellera rubio-pálido apartó la mano de su boca, con el ceño tan fruncido, que podría haberse vuelto una sola ceja.

―Ni se te ocurra decir esas idioteces… Yo ya la he superado, contigo, Seeu. ―La mujer rió de una forma irónica.

―No, Lennard. No parece eso, ya que, si la hubieras "superado" como dices, no odiarías tanto a tu hijo ―Comenzó a caminar en elegantes círculos, de aquí para allá, embriagando la vita del hombre que le acompañaba. Él, intentaba no caer en las redes de esa mujer una vez más. Cerró los ojos…―. Quiero decir: Si ya superaste a tu mujer, entonces no deberías estar resentido de esa manera con tu hijo, por "la culpa de su muerte". ―El rubio abrió sus ojos una vez más.

―…Ya veo.

―No solo me mentiste a mí, si no, a ti mismo.

―…Ya veo.

―¿Qué haremos ahora con eso?

―…Ya veo.

―No estas prestándome atención, ¿No?

―…Ya veo.

La mujer se cubrió el rostro con la mano. Él era su peor caso… Era un hombre que había llegado por una pequeña sesión de "descarga mental". Entrando poco a poco, él era de una mente realmente cerrada: Solo contaba lo que quería, y por si fuera poco, mentía a veces.

Poco a poco, se volvió un buen candidato para uno de sus amantes.

Pero relacionarse con ese hombre rubio, de mente cerrada, la condujo a cosas un tanto complicadas. El punto más importante, era la relación poco amistosa de él con su hijo, bastante rebelde por lo que había contado y sabía. Le odiaba de sobremanera por algo que, por lo visto y contado por el menor en su misma sala, era algo que ni siquiera merecía ser culpado al niño.

Pero era el peso de la culpa. Él se siente culpable por la muerte de su…Mujer/Hermana y, para no cargar con todo, para desquitarse, le dejó todo a un pequeñín de unos tres años. Algo bastante egoísta y malvado, por autosatisfacción.

Por más que lo intentara, era imposible apartarse de él. Así de difícil, así de malhumorado… Mientras algunas mujeres se cansaban al instante, a ella le gustaba lo difícil, lo duro, las batallas fuertes. No por nada era Psicóloga, y debía demostrarlo.

En fin, él dejo de ser un amante luego de un tiempo. Terminó con todas las relaciones anteriores solo por ese hombre.

Solo por un hombre, que patético de su parte.

―…Ya veo. ―Seeu notó que su acompañante seguía repitiendo esa palabra, tal como cd rayado de peor manera. Se acercó a él y besó sus labios un poco, sosteniéndole de los hombros.

―Lo hablaremos otro día, ¿Si?

* * *

><p>―Bien, déjame entender…―Comentó Luka, sentada en el sillón de Lily <em>-quién se encontraba comprando- <em>, mirando de reojo a Len. Podía notarse un pequeño vientre, de mínimo, tres meses. ―. Quieres adoptar al bebé de tu compañera de clases, siendo que, ya estoy por darte a tu primer hijo, ¿No? ―El tono usado por ella, parecía un tanto irritado y enojado.

― Pero, siempre valoraré al niño que me darás, Luka ―Contestó bastante serio como para ser posible y creído por la peli-rosa. ―. Pero…Gumi, de seguro, querrá hacer su vida de adolescente. No podrá hacerlo si tiene que criar a un bebé…―La mujer suspiró bastante enojada.

―Vamos Len, vamos…―Susurró la joven rubia, espiando la conversación desde el margen de la puerta, con cuidado de no ser vista.

―Para empezar, tú también querrás vivir tu vida, ¿No? ―Len frunció un poco el ceño.

―Por favor, Luka. Tengo diecinueve años de idiota profesional. Debo madurar… Además, tendré que criar a Takeshi de tu parte. ¿Qué mal trae, un bebito más? ―Luka se detuvo a pensar un par de minutos, causando un silenció bastante ansioso de parte de los rubios.

Rin estaba tan feliz, tendría un bebé con Len, y no tendría que hacer…Hacer…Eso. ¡Era una idea genial!

―Lo pensaré. ―Terminó por declarar, levantándose del sillón. El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la alegría de Len, el cual estaba a punto de abrazar a la joven peli-rosa.

―¡Yo iré a ver! ―Gritó Rin, imposibilitada de ocultar su extrema alegría con el simple _"Lo pensaré."_

―¡No!, ¡Yo iré! ―Exclamó Len, igualando al felicidad de su prima, corriendo hacía la puerta. Chocó hombros con Rin, la cual estaba por llegar a su destino y se organizó una gran batalla para decidir quién abriría la puerta. Luego de varios empujones y risas traviesas, abrieron la puerta, sosteniéndola ambos de la manija, tirando fuertemente de ella y de ellos mismos, sin dejar de competir.

―¿Interrumpo algo? ―Preguntó Ritsu del otro lado, observando con atención la notable alegría y energías de ambos. ―. Me parece que alguien tuvo sexo anoche. ―Dijo de una manera picara, mirándoles a ambos con unos ojos sugestivos, sonriendo con descaro.

―¿Qué?, ¡No! ―Exclamó Rin primero, bastante avergonzada.

―Cierto. No hemos hecho nada ―Aseguró Len sin quitar esa risa boba de su boca. Aunque le detestaba un poco, dejó pasar a la joven de cabellos rojos al hogar de su Prima, sin siquiera pedirle permiso a ella. ― Luka está dentro. ―Comentó de manera desinteresada, notando el impulso que tomo la mujer para entrar más rápido. Len miró a Rin de reojo, con una mirada especial que ella no pudo descifrar. Cerró la puerta y, acompañado de la rubia, fueron a la sala.

―Solo estaba visitando a Len. ―Se escuchó salir de los labios de Luka, la cual estaba sentada, con los brazos cruzados.

―Ya lo he notado. ―Dijo Ritsu con un deje de ira en su voz. Miró hacia otro lado, irritada.

―¿Celosa, Ritsu? ―Habló Len, acercándose a ella. La pelirroja le miró con descaro.

―No lo estoy. ―El rubio rió de una manera bastante irónica. Tan fuerte, que perforó sus oídos. _"Ya lo he notado. Al final, lo he notado…"_

―Cierto…Cierto…―Rió una vez más, acercándose a paso raído hacía _Él._ ―¡Es _celoso_! ―Y sin descaró, arrancó el colgante que el ser pelirrojo tenía en su cuello, cubriendo…

Rin dio un pequeño grito de impresión al ver como Len también arrancaba la bella camisa que ella llevaba puesta. El rubio le dirigió una mirada sugestiva a toda su extensión y le miró al rostro. Ritsu no podía siquiera creer lo que estaba pasando.

La peli-rosa se levantó de su asiento, mirando a su amiga con bastante impresión.

―Lo supuse…Eras bastante pesadito como para ser mujer. ―Comentó Len bastante orgulloso de su trabajo, alejándose un poco para permitir la vista a las jóvenes muchachas que allí estaban. Tal como si de una obra de arte se tratase, Len miró al hombre que había desnudado, estaba disfrutando su sufrimiento.

Él desvió la mirada, totalmente avergonzado. Apretó los dientes fuertemente.

―No quise hacerlo ―Habló esta vez Ritsu, con una voz bastante gruesa en comparación con la anterior. ―. No es que, tenga el fetiche de vestirme como mujer, o algo así ―Luka le miró de íes a cabeza, bastante impactada. _"Y-Yo…Le deje tocarme los pechos."_ Pensó bastante aterrada. Ella comenzó a dar pasos hacia la salida o cualquier lugar lejos de él. Ritsu lo notó y habló rápidamente. ―; ¡Es que, Luka nunca se acercaba a mí!, yo amaba mucho a Luka, pero cuando intenté hablar con ella, simplemente me rechazó por ser hombre e "Intentar alejarla de ti" ―Comentó bastante furioso hacia Len, señalándole con el dedo y acercándose de una manera amenázate. Él aludido le miró bastante extrañado. ―. Entonces, me disfracé de mujer para poder estar cerca de su hermosa presencia. ¡Para ganarme su confianza!, amándola en secreto… ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo!

―Cállate.―El rubio sostuvo a Ritsu por los hombros, ordenando un poco su ropaje de a poco. ―¡Cállate y persíguela! ―Señaló por detrás de su cabeza. Él volteó para mirar a Luka, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Corrió un poco y miró por el margen de la puerta, la entrada parecía estar abierta. Dirigió una mirada llena de rabia hacia Len antes de salir corriendo en búsqueda de Luka. El joven se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con un débil rechinar de esta.

―Por dios…―Susurró Rin, acercándose a él de a poco. Parecía bastante afectada por lo que acababa de ver. ―. ¿Tanto por amor? ―Preguntó bastante incrédula, mirando a Len, como si él pudiera darle la respuesta. Este solamente levantó sus hombros con una expresión indiferente.

―Vi cosas peores que un travesti. ―Se dirigió con paso ligero a la cocina, seguido de la rubia que no podía hacer nada más que igualar sus pasos. Él sostuvo una naranja y se la arrojó a Rin por los aires. Ella la recibió en su cabeza, sintiendo el duro impacto y extendiendo un poco sus manos para que la fruta cayera sobre estas.

―¿Qué haremos ahora? ― Ya habían pasado dos semanas y no había nada relevante, bueno, para resumir, no había señas de Takeshi. La relación entre ellos era buena, pero un poco incomoda al mismo tiempo por el hecho, de que a Rin le apenaba el recordar aquella faceta que sufrió al ver…_"Eso"_ que despertó su curiosidad.

―No lo sé ―Len se acercó a ella y dejó un beso sobre su frente. Le miró y él simplemente desvió la mirada de una manera apenada. Volvió a dar media vuelta y se sentó de costado sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. Rin pareció dirigirse al baño, aún con la fruta entre sus manos, cosa que hizo reír a Len. Un ruido extraño llamó su atención, cerró su boca en un silencio espectral para ver si el sonido volvía a escucharse, pero nada. Su pie chocó contra la pata de la silla y el sonido volvió a escucharse. Él se dio cuenta de que podía llegar a ser. Levantó su tobillo con las manos y apoyó su pie sobre la otra pierna para mirar fijamente aquel adorno que había aparecido dela nada ese día.

Casi todas estaban negras. Suspiró.

Una naranja cayó sobre su vista, en su pie. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Takeshi, que le miraba sonriente. Se sorprendió tanto que su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo de repente causando un pequeño dolor.

―Hola. ―Dijo entre carcajadas el peli-rosa, ayudándole a levantarse.

―¡¿Dónde mierda estabas?! ―Preguntó rápidamente, una vez con los pies en la tierra.

―Oye, tranquilo. ―Pidió calma Junior, mirándole con burla. Len reaccionó y decidió peguntarle a alguien, que si supera… ¿Y qué mejor, que a tu hijo viajero del tiempo el cual, raramente lo sabe todo?

―¡Ya!, ¡Rápido!, ¿¡Que es esto?! ―Preguntó bastante exaltado, levantando su pierna y señalando el adorno con la mano. El joven acerco su vista y miró la tobillera. La tocó un par de veces con los dedos y luego volvió a enderezarse.

―Bueno…―Comentó bastante cohibido, desviando la mirada de una manera sugestiva.

―¡¿Bueno, qué?! ―Preguntó un tanto más impaciente, agarrándole de los hombros sacudiéndole un poco. El tono en que lo había dicho daba mucho que pensar y eso incrementó un poco su miedo.

―Digamos que…Estas maldecido por un fantasma.

_"¿Qué?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Wow!, Capitulo 40 y casi 300 Reviews...Wow, wow, wow.<em>**

**_Nunca pensé que merecería tanto ._._**

**_Si, ya lo sé. Muy corto, poco impresionante y los hechos son tomados muy a la ligera y pasan muy rápido. Bla, bla, bla. ¡Ya lo sé! *Se pone a llorar (¿?)*_**

**_Bueno, Gracias por sus Reviews, si tan solo no fueran en "anónimo" los contestaría ;w;_**

**_Awawawawa, se me secan las ideas… ¡Cada día empeoró más!_**

**_Jfnfkjngsjlbfdhgksbkjfgbjkr *Se desespera.*_**


	41. El porque de mi existencia es:

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Aviso: Niños muy descarados al final (?)**

* * *

><p>Estacionaron en una gasolinera, la más cercana que tendrían desde ese momento hasta…Tal vez, un millón de kilómetros. Len se bajó, acompañado de Kaito, que retiraba el casco de su cabeza, respirando aire puro. Rió un poco, mirando el cielo.<p>

―¿Viajaste tanto para buscarme? ―Mencionó bastante nostálgico, aún mirando hacia arriba, mientras, su amigo acercaba la motocicleta hacía la máquina que proporcionaría gasolina para continuar su largo, largo viaje.

―Claro, eres como un hermano para mí. ―Confesó sin un deje de pena, dejando que los hombres que trabajaban en la estación se encargarán de su motocicleta.

―Los hermanos se ayudan entre sí, ¿No? ―Kaito se dirigió a un lado de Len, mirándole de reojo. Este asintió un par de veces, mirando con atención el contador de dinero aumentar. No tenía tanto dinero para pagar eso… _"Supongo que tendré que… Nah."_

―Supongo que sí. Yo te estoy ayudando a volver. ―El peli-azul rió un poco. Tocó el hombro del menor con un deje amistoso.

―Sí. Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo. ―Su amigo asintió otra vez, un tanto inconforme.

―Rin debe extrañarme mucho…―El semblante gentil de Kaito se desvaneció como por arte de magia. Retiró su mano del hombro de su compañero y miró el suelo bastante enfadado.

―Len…―Susurró en un gruñido, bastante exaltado al parecer. El mencionado le miró de reojo, sin prestar mucha atención.

― ¿Si? ―Contestó luego de unos minutos, para no hacerle pensar a Kaito que no le había escuchado. La motocicleta seguía cargando repuestos.

―Me parece que lo mejor para ti sería… Bueno…―El mayor vaciló un momento, enderezando su postura. ―. Verás, te puede llegar a pasar lo mismo que a mí, no quiero eso ―El rubio no entendía a donde quería llegar su compañero. Levantó una ceja y frunció la boca un poco. ―. Lo mejor sería que te alejes de Rin. ―Terminó por confesar. Los ojos de Len se abrieron a más no poder. Era como si le hubiesen confesado que habían matado a la rubia o algo por el estilo.

―¿Y porque viene eso de tu parte, Kaito? ―Preguntó bastante neutral, cambiando un poco su semblante. Dirigió su cabeza hasta mirar hacia el suelo, logrando tapar sus ojos con aquel cabello rubio y abundante que había heredado.

―Quiero decir, Len. Cada día estas peor por ella. Ella te trata mal, te rechaza casi siempre, y por sobre todo, es tu Prima. ¿No te da un poquitín de asco? ―Confesó por fin, lo que verdaderamente pensaba. No podía creer que su amigo podía llegar a sentir una atracción sexual por…Una… ¡Una pariente!, ¡Dios!, tenían casi la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas. ¡Eran completamente idénticos!, Si los mirabas desde otro ángulo, podrías decir que son hermanos. ¿Su atracción era por ser parecida a él, o por algo que trascendía mucho más?, No importaba cual fuera la respuesta, las dos eran opciones completamente peligrosas para su sanidad y siempre se había preocupado por él. ¡Él era su único pilar, cuando en la escuela y casa, maltrataban casi siempre!, no permitiría que una mujer le deshaga por completo.

―…―No había respuesta de parte de Len, cosa que puso a Kaito más nervioso de lo que estaba._ "Creo que metí la pata."_

El rubio sintió un millón de cosas distintas. Era tanta la mezcla de sensaciones, que no podía creer que podía llegar a ser posible eso, y más porque, todas eran, en su mayoría, negativas. De repente, agarró sus cabellos con las manos, tirando de ellos con fuerza. Fue tanta la implementada en su cabeza que, Kaito notó que comenzó a romper sus cabellos de un solo tirón. Él intentó sacarle las manos de encima, pero parecía algo completamente imposible. Imposible si no le cortaban las muñecas. Se asustó por esa reacción de parte de su amigo. _"En serio, he metido la pata en lo más profundo."_

De la nada, en su cerebro, esos sentimientos comenzaron a convertirse en palabras. Palabras completamente horribles, que susurraban un millón de cosas completamente repugnantes y dueñas de una persona sin papilas gustativas. Cuando pensó eso, las voces contestaron: "Alguien como tú, ¿No?, Alguien como yo, que soy tú, ¿No?" Las voces incrementaban, las risas incrementaban también. Su cabeza era peor que estar encerrado en una habitación con un millón de parlantes reproduciendo música metal de distintos autores al unísono. Tiró más fuerte de sus cabellos, intentando apartar esas voces con ellos, pero estas seguían torturándole: _"Quién te aparte de Rin debe morir.", "No permitas que te quiten tu tesoro.", "La vida es tan injusta.", "MátaloMátaloMátaloMátaloMáta lo.", "Sangre.", "Destrucción.", "Rebeldía.", "Pecado.", "Sigue tu propia vida.", "RinRinRinRinRinRinRinRin.", "Es mía y de nadie más.", "NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo .", "Hazte caso.", "Demonio.", "Tú voz me atormenta.", "Hijo de Satanás.", "Quién te aparte…", "Mátalo."_

Len no logró aguantarlo mucho más. Gritó por dentro y por fuera, repetidas negaciones contra sí mismo. Gritando con todo lo que la garganta podía darle, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más desaforado, sintiendo como se desgarraba de a poco como si estuviera a punto de sangrar.

Kaito le tenía de los hombros.

―¡Len!

―¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No, no, no, no, no! ―Exclamó una y otra vez, sacudiendo su cabeza como si le hubiese poseído algo.

Los hombres que atendían el lugar, se acercaron a él también, viendo si podían ser de ayuda. Intentando calmarlo, porque perturbaba a los demás clientes.

Las voces cesaron de la nada. El rubio levantó su mirada un poco, esperando.

_Nada._

Se relajó un poco.

―Bueno, ya no habrán más voces. Juro por Rin, que si escuchó una sola más, enloqueceré.―Comentó en voz alta, alertando a todos los de su alrededor lo que estaba pasándole. Kaito sintió una punzada en el corazón. _"¿Voces?, ¿Por mí culpa?"_

Len se acercó a su motocicleta y recibió la nota con el precio de la carga de gasolina. De la nada, como por arte del destino, una sola y pequeña voz de niño pequeño; su voz, cuándo era un crío, susurró muy dentro de su ser, con una voz bastante distinta e igual a la suya. Se escuchaba una voz en superposición y era…Su propia voz.

_"Mátalos a todos."_

Sus obres se abrieron más de la cuenta. Tal como había declarado, no logró aguantarlo, para nada. Ese había sido el punto culminante.

Era su voz. Era él. Debería hacerse caso.

Un lugar en su cerebro, logró hacer un pequeño_ "Click"_ que solo él logró escuchar. Como si los engranajes dentro de su cerebro comenzasen a funcionar y le dictaran el porqué de su existencia.

Miró la cuenta, era más de lo que podía pagar. Miró a Kaito de reojo y este sintió algo bastante extraño en su amigo.

―Kaito, sube ―El hombre que atendía el lugar iba a reclamar algo, pero fue frenado por Len. ―¡Sube a la maldita motocicleta, Kaito! ―Gritó con gran furia al notar que su amigo no le hacía ni caso. Este, de malas ganas obedeció. Él también tomó lugar sobre el aparato y miró al hombre.

―No pueden irse sin pagar. ―El rubio retiró su revolver del lugar en donde lo ocultaba. Apuntó a la frente del encargado con un ágil movimiento.

_"El porqué de mi existencia…"_

―¿A quién debo pagarle? ―_"Mátalo.",_ susurró una vez más, su propia voz, mientras las anteriores incrementaban también. Y obedeció, jalando el gatillo. La vida de ese empleado, acabó con un sonido ensordecedor y fuertemente seco. Un poco de la masa cerebral de aquel sujeto, salió disparada, manchando algunas ventanas del pequeño restaurante que poseían, haciendo saltar de sus asientos a algunas personas que se encontraban comiendo allí. Los otros trabajadores se acercaron a la escena, intentando detener a Len, pero este apuntaba con agilidad y asesinaba a todo el que se acercaba a menos de un metro de él. Luego de unos minutos, ese lugar se había vuelto una carnicería. Ni las personas que estaban allí, completamente inocentes, lograron salvarse de lo que estaba asechando al rubio. Todos debían pagar…

_"El porqué de mi existencia es…"_

Kaito terminó completamente traumado por lo que había visto. Su amigo había matado a muchas personas, pero, con una razón, y no a tantas. ¡No tantas inocentes!

―¿Qué hiciste…Len? ―El mencionado volteó con dificultad y apuntó a la sien de su compañero, causando su escalofrió. Vio a sus ojos y en ellos, no se reflejaban nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Él jaló el gatillo, pero del otro lado, solo se escuchó un pequeño chasquido seco, que pareció haberle despertado de un coma bastante profundo. Abrió sus ojos como si se hubiese despertado hace unos minutos y miró alrededor. Suspiró y rió un poco. Guardó a Arima en donde debía.

_"La razón de mi existencia es Rin."_

―No pude detenerme ―Comentó en una risa bastante despreocupada. Miró de reojo a su compañero Peli-azul. ―. Creo que enloquecí. ―Comentó como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Sonrió más para sí mismo que para alguien más y, como si estuviera yéndose de una fiesta, arrancó la motocicleta, dejando un ligero rastro de sangre tras de sí.

No podía culparlo. Le dijo eso de Rin. Era su culpa.

No debía mirarle raro…

Era su culpa.

_"Viví un infierno entero, solo para encontrarme con Rin. Lo agradezco."_

* * *

><p>―¿Maldecido?, ¿Por un fantasma? ―Repitió con bastante incredulidad, las anteriores palabras de su hijo.<p>

―Sí. Pero las maldiciones no son a ti, si no, a alguien que aprecias mucho ―La idea logró calarle los huesos al rubio. ―. La persona afectada, tendrá sueños extraños.

_"Cuando todo oscurezca, será el final de los recuerdos."_

―Para ser maldecido por uno, debes encontrarte con él.

_"Ese peluche eres Tú."_

Len tocó su cabeza, deteniéndole.

―Hay algo que no te he contado. ―Intentó confesarle al menor, pero él simplemente rió.

―Ya lo sé, Papá. Te encontraste con el fantasma de tu Madre y ella te maldijo. ―Se impresionó de la nada, pero luego intentó calmarse lo más que pudo. Cierto, el pequeño engendro lo sabía todo.

―¿Por qué me haría esto? ―Él simplemente volvió a reír, tal vez más fuerte que antes. A Len le dieron unas grandes ganas de golpearle en el rostro.

―Las madres regañan a sus hijos. Tú ya fuiste demasiado lejos, Len. Esta es la única forma de pararte. ―Junior dio media vuelta, incitando a irse, pero el rubio le detuvo del brazo. Le obligó a mirarle a la fuerza.

―¡¿Qué le sucederá a Rin?! ―Preguntó con toda la súplica que logró acumular. No le importaba lo que a él pudiera sucederle, Rin era muchísimo más importante. Takeshi volvió a reír, causando aún más ira e impaciencia en su padre.

Como amaba hacer enojar a la gente. Era encantador.

―No lo sé~―Susurró de una forma traviesa antes de desaparecer de pleno golpe, al instante de un parpadeo. Len sostuvo fuertemente el cuerpo de Rin, que caía sobre él. Miró su rostro, durmiendo tranquilamente. Sonrió y le alzó en brazos de la manera menos incomoda posible. Subió las escaleras una por una, de una manera lenta y paciente, mirando su hermoso rostro descansar sobre su brazo. Una vez dentro de su habitación –Pintada en rosa pálido, llena de peluches. Nunca dejaría de pensar que era una habitación bastante aniñada como para ella.- le dejó sobre su amplia cama y luego se recostó a su lado, mirando su perfil sin parar, observando cada centímetro. Se acercó a su cabellera corta y pegó su nariz a esta, oliendo aquel suave y encantador elixir que le encantaba._ "Olor a Rin."_

Cerró sus ojos y se detuvo a pensar, acariciando la mejilla de Rin un poco.

_"Bien. Luka tendrá que pensar sobre la adopción… Espero que diga que sí. Luego…¡Que loco!, yo sabía que Ritsu era bastante "extraña", pero no para tanto. Bueno, yo soy todo u genio y recordé cuándo dije "Pensé que eras un hombre" y "ella" respondió "¿Y qué? …" Y bla, bla."_

Miró a Rin una vez más._ "Maldecido por un fantasma. Rin saldrá dañada, al parecer. Tal vez yo… Solo traiga desgracia o algo así."_ Suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su pecho. Decidió dejar de pensar, ¿Desde cuándo él lo hacía, para empezar?

Se sentó en el lecho y miró a Rin de cerca, aprovechando que ella estaba durmiendo para…Bueno, "experimentar".

―¿Que haré primero? ―Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, ignorando el dolor que podía haber sentido hace unos momentos. _"Junior solo habla idioteces."_ Intentó convencerse.

Colocó un dedo en el labio inferior de la rubia, tirando un poco para abajo y mostrando sus dientes. Le miró en general y había formado una expresión muy graciosa. Aguantó una risita.

―Encantadora. ―Susurró con un poco de sarcasmo. Sacó el dedo y lo dirigió a sus pestañas, haciéndose cosquillas con estas, pasando el dedo de un lado a otro. Rin cerró un poco más fuerte los ojos por la molestia. El rubio dejó de hacerlo por temor a despertarle. Volvió a mirarla en general y decidió atacar su oído. Se acercó de a poco a él y sopló una débil ráfaga de aliento dentro de este. La joven soltó un pequeño quejido y se movió un poco. Len decidió no volver a tocar ese lugar.

_"Sectores sensibles amenazan con despertarla Pestañas, oreja…"_ Pensó bastante serio con la situación. Inmediatamente, miró su cuerpo, como si su instinto le dijera que atacar ahora. _"Ooooh, ojos, nunca estuve tan de acuerdo con ustedes."_ Ellos se habían posado en la falda escolar de Rin, la cual era, demasiado corta. Los celos subieron por su espalda _"¿Por qué la usa así de corta?, ¿De quién quiere llamar la atención?, otros hombre pueden mirarla."_ Frunció el ceño de sobremanera, ¿Cómo una maldita falda podía ponerle de los pelos?

Sostuvo la penda de las puntas inferiores y la levantó con cuidado, mirando debajo de esta. Su nariz casi comenzaba a sangrar al leer el estampado de su ropa interior "Por favor, no me devores." Y una pequeña caperucita, huyendo de un lobo bastante humanizado. Se alejó un poco, mirando desde lejos. _"Este tipo de ropa interior, ¿Se vende?"_ Se preguntó en lo más profundo de su ser. Suspiro con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Si Rin despertara ahora, de seguro, estaría muerto, y si le daba la excusa de que "Estaba soñando" podía haber sido tirado de las escaleras por ella, como la última vez que se aprovechó de su confusión.

Volvió a acercarse y, juntando valor, se acercó a la entrepierna de la joven durmiente, observando y oliendo todo lo que podía. En ese momento, pensó que estaría actuando como un animal el cual, olía la parte inferior de las personas para "conocerlas". Rió por dentro.

De repente, sintió un estremecimiento dentro de su pecho. Era algo muy fuerte, como cuando se había vuelto adicto a los Poky's, no podía vivir sin comer uno, tanto que se dignaba a robarlos de la tienda para devorarlos uno por uno. Si no lo hacía, o si no comía uno cundo se le cruzaba por la mente, un sentimiento horrible le asechaba y no paraba hasta probarlos otra vez.

―A probar el Poky. ―Dijo con un deje chistoso en su voz. Cerró los ojos y suspiró un par de veces, comenzando a ruborizarse un poco. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces. _"No seas idiota, no te ruborices. Sé el lobo feroz y devora a Caperucita, hombre."_ Se dijo una y otra vez. Decidió dejar de pensar y, usando el mapa mental que había creado luego de tantos años de experiencia, sacó su lengua y lamió con paciencia y cuidado su clítoris por arriba de la prenda, con cuidado de no despertarla, saboreando la tela por más que otra cosa, pero eso logró saciarlo lo suficiente.

El cuerpo de Rin se revolvió un poco con un quejido bastante extraño. Len se apartó rápidamente, con miedo a ser descubierto por la rubia en aquel lugar, de seguro, tan sagrado para ella. Ella dobló hasta quedar de costado.

Cubrió su rostro con las manos, sin creer lo que estaba haciendo. En ese momento, necesitaba saciarse pero, cada vez que eso sucedía, iba a por Luka. Pero ahora no sabía dónde estaba y por peor, no podía descargarse por el hecho de que estaba embarazada. Estaba acabado, más que acabado. Se recostó otra vez en la cama y se puso del costado contrarío a donde Rin estaba, quedando espaldas a ella.

Por otro lado, Rin había despertado con las cosquillas en sus pestañas. ¿Por qué no le había detenido?, Lo único que sabía, era que eso se había sentido bien, a pesar de ser un simple roce. Su corazón latía rápido y fuerte, tenía miedo de que sean escuchados por su atrevido acompañante. Tenía múltiples miedos ahora: A que descubra que estaba despierta, a que "eso" sucediera ahora, a que su Madre llegue a casa y…¿Pare todo esto?

¿Dónde había quedado su Coitofobia?, no tenía miedo, tenía ansiedad de que "eso" pasara. ¿Ella acaso quería que…?

Tragó saliva sonoramente, Len se percató de eso y dobló un poco la cabeza para ver sus movimientos. Rin dio media vuelta, quedando frente a su espalda y perfil. Él volvió a devolver el rostro, evitado mirarla. Vio su oreja y esta estaba un poco rosa. _"¿Esta ruborizado?"_, Rió internamente con ese encantador gesto. Miró su falda y volvió a bajarla, tapándose lo suficiente. Tocó su espalda con el dedo, llamando su atención.

―¿Qué? ―Preguntó él, sin devolver la mirada ni un momento. Luego de unos minutos sin respuesta, escuchó un sonido extraño que el reconocía a la perfección. Dedujo que estaba volviéndose loco. Volteó para mirarla y, por gran lastima, notó que lo que había oído era exactamente lo que era.

Rin terminó por deshacerse de su falda, quedando simplemente con la ropa interior puesta sobre su piel.

El rubio volvió a darse vuelta, ocultando su rostro de ella, ocultando sus ojos, ocultando su erección, ocultándolo todo. Ella se acercó a gatas y volvió a tocar su espalda. Esta vez no respondió.

―Len…―Llamó a su nombre, una y otra vez. No recibió respuesta, así que simplemente dejó descansar sus manos sobre su espalda. ―Oye Len ―Volvió a llamarle, pero no como una súplica, más bien como una invitación a escucharle. ―. Creo que estoy lista. ―terminó por confesar, tirando toda vergüenza por la borda. No creía que este sea el momento de ponerse vergonzosa, después de todo, sabía que esto algún día pasaría, y por sobre todo, sabía que pasaría con él. Con su Ángel.

Len cerró los ojos fuertemente, aguantando su instinto, el cual se lanzaba sobre ella como Lobo hambriento. _"No debo. No debo corromperla."_ Repetía dentro de sí, una y otra vez, intentando convencerse. Lo hubiese logrado si no fuese porque Rin volvió a asegurar.

―Me entrego a ti, Len ―Retiró las manos de su espalda, desviando la mirada. ―, y no por "crear a Lucy" como dice ese chico de cabello rosado ―Volvió a clavar la mira en él, bastante decidida. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Aspiró muchísimo aire en sus pulmones antes de intentar confesarse. ―; si no, porque quiero. Porque te…―En ese momento, no pudo creer que había vacilado. Simplemente no podía decirlo, ¿Por qué?

Cierto, era muy cobarde.

―Yo te…― Volvió a intentarlo una vez más, reuniendo todo el valor que podía. ―. Yo…― Volvió a vacilar. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, intentando entrar dentro de sí.

_"Anda, Rin. Libera tu corazón. Tú puedes."_

―Porque yo te amo.

_"La razón de mi existencia, es Len."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Luego de revisar) -Me siento tan pervertida.<em>**

**_…Ouch. Perdón por cortarlo aquí. Debo prepararme mentalmente para lo que viene._**

**_¡Libera tu vergüenza Nyo!, ¡Tú puedes escribir ese maldito Lemmon!, ¡Tú puedes!_**

**_*Se deprime.* No lo creo, Nyo._**

**_Sfjbskjndflsbnrfrl *Se desespera.*_**

**_Bueno. ¿Qué tal?, Verán, me di cuenta de que no recibo Reviews porque, simplemente, no dejo tiempo a que lo lean y comenten DX, ¡Porque estoy actualizando mucho!_**

**_Y a una lectora, le dije "No actualizaré mañana" ¿Y que estoy haciendo?, Si, actualizar mañana, que sería hoy._**

**_Ooooh, soy tan mentirosa. Mátenme por cortarlo aquí. :3_**

**_¿Adivinen quién tiene clases, solo el día Jueves?, ¡Sí!, ¡Yo! (Significa que estará muy aburrida y no sabrá que hacer, ya que se trabará al escribir las palabras con "P", "V" y "Todolorelacionadoconsexo" y no podrá continuar para nada.)_**

**_Dadme sus fuerzas para hacer la Genkidama llena de…¿Lemmon?_**

**_Me parece que no hay que avisar que en el próximo capítulo habrá de eso DX_**


	42. Puerta abierta

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

_**Aviso: L-Lemmon. Si, lo lograron malditas pervertidas.**_

* * *

><p>Su boca se abrió de a poco, tal como sus ojos, los cuales le observaban de arriba hacia abajo. Incapaz de creer siquiera que eso estaba pasando. Incapaz de creer que su Rin estaba haciendo y diciendo ese tipo de cosas. Rin se cubrió un poco con las manos, con un deje de vergüenza al ser vista tan fijamente. Desvió la mirada, intentando pensar que no estaba siendo devorada en la mente del joven de cabellos rubios.<p>

―¿Lo dijiste en serio? ―Preguntó él, aún impresionado por aquella confesión hacia su persona. Ella cerró los ojos, bastante nerviosa, perdiendo la capacidad de decir alguna palabra. Luego de unos minutos, asintió levemente, intentando volver a perder la timidez, fallando en el intento. ―. Ya veo. ―Susurró, con un tono incrédulo, aún sin creer el hecho de que eso este sucediendo. Sentó su cuerpo en la superficie acolchonada en donde estaban, mirando la figura femenina una vez más. Ella se había desnudado para él, y eso le causo el reír interna y externamente con una gran mezcla de sentimientos. Tal vez, una mirada llena de lujuria y amor profundo, una mezcla muy extraña y armoniosa a la vez.

―Y… ¿Ahora qué? ―Algo estaba a punto de suceder, ella lo podía notar al escuchar los rápidos latidos de su nervioso corazón. Luego de profetizar su amor hacia él, hacia aquella persona la cual, era imposible no amar, por el simple hecho de que obligaba a hacerlo. Directa e indirectamente, empujándote hacia esos sentimientos profundos que te amarraban a aquel pozo sin salida, como cadenas irrompibles. Len levantó una ceja, sonriendo de una manera bastante divertida.

―Bueno… ¿Qué crees que haremos ahora? ―Preguntó con un toque de diversión en su voz, como si estuviera tomándole el pelo. Se acercó un poco a ella, pero tomando un poco de espacio, controlando aquella vocecilla que susurraba: _"Anda, tírate sobre ella ahora mismo, hombre."_ ―Voy a…Desnudarme. ¿Te parece bien? ― _"Por dios, Len. ¿Por qué mierda le estas preguntado eso?, Es obvio que, cualquier cosa que conteste, lo harás."_

―…Me parece bien. ―Contestó, apretando un poco sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se volvían aún más rojas que antes. El rubio se deshizo rápidamente de su playera, observando con atención a Rin en todos los momentos que podía. Maldijo cuando la ropa le estorbó la vista. Lanzó con gran lejanía la prenda, de una manera desesperada. Se mordió el labio al ver que uno de los pezones de Rin se podía llegar a ver –un poco- asomando su superficie rosada por entre la prenda blanca. Se desesperó bastante batallando con el cinturón ajustado que usaba, para evitar que los holgados pantalones se cayeran. Una vez fuera, deslizó la ropa rápidamente, lanzándola por los aires, justo donde la anterior prenda: Un lugar incierto y bastante apartado. Decidió terminar en las mismas fachas que su joven amada.

―Ya…―Avisó rápidamente, un tanto nervioso.

Este era un momento bastante especial para él._ "Por fin…"_

Pero el miedo entró de la nada. ¿Qué tal si él, solo lograba hacer que su primera vez sea…Horrible?, Tal vez contagiaría a su amor de alguna enfermedad o le pudriría por fuera tanto como por dentro.

Rin abrió los ojos y se sonrojó un poco más, si eso era posible. Extendió sus brazos de una manera avergonzada, lentamente hasta llegar a rodear el gran cuerpo de su acompañante, abrazándole con mucha pena. Dejó descansar la cabeza sobre el sector entre el cuello y su hombro, suspirando un poco en el proceso.

Toda duda se apartó con eso.

Tragó saliva de una manera sonora, atrapando por igual a la figura femenina que le abrazaba con vergüenza. Intentó no perturbarle, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella. Por su lado, Rin levantó una de sus manos de a poco, acariciando la piel del hombre en el camino y dejando una sensación caliente de paso, que embriagó a Len hasta el punto más alto. Era increíble como su simple roce hacía sentirle completamente acabado, como si las piernas le flaquearán. Ella desató la coleta que sostenía sus rubios cabellos y la lanzó por allí. Él decidió que era el momento de "calentar" las cosas. Dirigió su boca hacía su fino y blanco cuello, dejando besos llenos de amor, descargando lo que su corazón sentía.

―Ah, eso…―Susurró de una manera exaltada, sintiendo como Len comenzaba a morder un poco su piel, lamiendo y succionando un poco de esta; dejando su marca en ella, con la ilusión de que nunca llegue a borrarse. Acarició su cabellera dorada con los dedos, sin saber que hacer siquiera, sintiendo aquel cambio en ella. El rubio bajo sus manos hacia su pequeña cadera, acariciando en círculos mientras su boca se mantenía ocupada en aquel lugar que ahora presenciaba un par de sectores bastante rosados. La joven mordió su labio inferior al sentir como los dedos de Len dejaban un camino electrizante y estremecedor por su piel, subiendo sus manos por los costados, tocando sus costillas por sobre la piel y la carne, presionando un poco para calar hasta lo más profundo. Ella dejó de acariciar su cabeza, dejando caer los brazos a su costado al sentir como las manos de Len se infiltraban con ligereza debajo de su sostén, acariciando el nacimiento de sus pechos con la yema de los dedos. Terminó por deslizarlos por detrás de su espalda, a la misma altura anterior. Llegando detrás de esta, desabrochó la prenda con gran agilidad. Rin reaccionó rápidamente al sentir como el sostén dejaba de estar apretado a su figura. Lo sostuvo con ambas manos, evitando que mostrara más. El rubio se separó de ella y le miró a los ojos, un tanto confundido.

―¿Por qué…?

―No lo sé. Me da pena…―Levantó sus ojos con un brillo de decepción en ellos. ―. Comparados con los de Luka son…―Comunicó de manera lamentable, volviendo a bajar la mirada hacía sus pechos. Len entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y aplicó un poco de fuerza, obligándola a acostarse en la cama. Luego de una lucha bastante insistente, Rin cedió y se recostó, sin dejar de tapar su busto con recelo.

―El tamaño de los pechos no importa ―Comentó mientras deslizaba una pierna hacía el costado de Rin, atrapándole bajo su cuerpo. ―. De seguro son hermosos. Déjame verlos. ― Dijo suplicante, rodeando las finas muñecas de su amor con las manos, volviendo a aplicar un poco de fuerza, incitando de una manera bastante directa, a que alejara aquel lugar de su cuerpo, que obstruía la misión de retirar la prenda sobre ella. Se desató una batalla de miradas, de la cual, el rubio resultó ganador. Rin cedió y por fin, Len logró su cometido de retirar aquel impedimento. Ella dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, bastante resignada, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada bastante avergonzada. Esa vista, más aquel sostén bastante flojo, dando a la imaginación, logró hacer que Len mordiera su labio inferior, aguantando el dolor que su miembro estaba pasando por aquella dureza adquirida y obstruida de una manera bastante cruel.

―¿P-Por qué tienes los ojos tan grandes? ―Ella cerró los ojos de una manera resignadamente apenada, sin aguantar el hecho de que estuviera mirándole tan fijamente. El rubio logró lanzar una pequeña risa. Sostuvo ambos tirantes con las manos, tirando de ellos y haciendo un recorrido por los brazos de la joven, dejándole, por fin, vista a aquellos pechos que había tocado antes, pero nunca visto.

―Para verte mejor. ―Contestó a la pregunta, haciendo caso a lo que había dicho. Eran completamente idénticos a como les había imaginado: Perfectos para él. Ni muy pequeños, ni muy grandes. Completamente circulares, como si fuesen sacados de una obra de arte. Su piel completamente blanca y suave, siendo corrompida por aquellas circunferencias color rosado, tan grandes como botones finamente fabricados, con un brillo especial. No terminó por creer que eso logró hacer que su virilidad se endureciera aún más. _"Dios, Len. Solo son pechos. Unos hermosos y embriagadores pechos."_

―…¿Por qué tienes la nariz tan grande? ― La rubia volvió a abrir sus ojos, siguiendo el juego anterior. Volvió a sonrojarse al ver en lo interesado que Len estaba viéndole.

―Para olerte mejor. ―Rió internamente una vez más. El simple hecho de ese juego de palabras le hacía recordar aquel rol que interpretaba: Un Lobo feroz, completamente hambriento, capaz de cualquier cosa por comida. Y ella: La inocente y pura Caperucita, incapaz de defenderse de sus grandes garras y dientes. Acercó su rostro hacía en sector medio entre sus senos, apoyando la punta de su nariz en este. Cerró los ojos y aspiró fuertemente, causando un efecto casi afrodisiaco en él, con tan solo sentir el perfume de su piel desnuda. Se mantuvo pegado a ella, haciendo eso una y otra vez. Rin dudó un par de veces antes de decir la última frase. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar sonora y rápidamente.

―¿Por qué tienes la boca tan grande? ―De una manera u otra, el hombre también esperó esa pregunta, tal como una espera infinita y dolorosa. Sonrió una vez más, por dentro y por fuera.

―Para _comerte_ mejor. ―Subió lentamente, una de sus manos por el cuerpo femenino, acariciando con paciencia. Levantó un poco su rostro y lo desvió hacia la derecha, sobre uno de sus pezones. Soltó una pequeña ráfaga de aliento sobre estos causando un estremecimiento en aquel cuerpo debajo de él. Su mano, finalmente, logró atrapar entre la palma, aquella superficie abultada, encajando perfectamente en esta. Apretó un poco, causando un gemido bastante quejoso en ella. Disfrutó con gran exquisitez, el momento en que abrió su boca y la cerró unos centímetros más abajo, atrapando en esta aquella circunferencia adorablemente rosada.

La rubia sacó de su boca una exclamación llena de lujuria, en un tono tan alto que, podría haber sido escuchada con facilidad por los vecinos. El hecho de pensar eso mismo, causo un efecto lleno de adrenalina en ambos, demasiado excitante. El rubio continuó con su trabajo, besando, lamiendo y succionando con grandes ganas, aquel hermoso e incitante seno, masajeando el otro con la mano, con cuidado de no desatenderlo; rozando la punta de la superficie rozada con el dedo, apretándola con ambos a veces, de un millón de formas las cuales Rin nunca creyó posible. Separó su rostro de ese pecho y se dirigió al que estaba a un lado.

Sin soltar la punta de entre sus dedos, lamió esta con su lengua, provocando un escalofrió lleno de calor en ella, desde ese lugar hasta que se detuvo en su entrepierna. Fue una sensación dolorosamente excitante. Len continuó estimulando con los dedos y la lengua a la par, masajeando el otro seno desatendido con vehemencia. El placer de su pareja causaba el suyo propio de una manera extraordinaria. No podía creer que estaba sintiendo ese tipo de necesidad, ese tipo de placer sin estar dentro de ella. Pero todo lo bueno tiene su parte mala y, aquella excitación, dolía tal como estar siendo azotado en el infierno. La ropa estaba comenzando a lastimarle.

―L-Len ―Murmuró entre gemidos la rubia, comenzando a acariciar sus cabellos con la intención de servir de algo, pero estaba completamente rendida. ―. ¿Se siente bien? ―Logró articular de una manera bastante difícil e inentendible por los gemidos que se ahogaban en su garganta. Desvió la mirada por detrás de él, observando que la puerta estaba abierta._ "¿Qué tal si llega Mamá y nos observa?"_ Temió por un instante, pero su mente volvió a ser borrada al sentir una fuerte mordida en uno de sus pezones.

―Muy bien. ―Murmuró aún sosteniendo la carne de Rin entre sus dientes. Le soltó y se enderezó, dirigiéndole una mirada general a toda su extensión, volviendo a embriagarse con la imagen que tenía de ella. Respirando pesadamente, mirándole con una ligera pasión en sus ojos, deseando más cada vez. Su pecho tan maltratado y rosado, con ligeros rastros de saliva y los pezones completamente erectos. No pudo evitar tapar su boca con una mano mientras acariciaba con ligereza su dura y anhelante hombría, saciando solo un poco su gran necesidad.

Nunca en su patética y malditamente larga vida, había sentido esa gran necesidad de manosearse hasta caer exhausto. Nunca.

Rin desvió su mirada hacia abajo, observando con atención aquel lugar que el rubio se encontraba atendiendo con necesidad. Siguió observando esa protuberancia con máximo interés, parecía ser que le gustaba el ser tocado o rozado en esa parte. Él ya le había hecho pasar un momento con aquella sensación que nunca creía que podía haber existido. Ella debería devolverle el favor, ¿No?

Enderezó su cuerpo y atrapó una de sus tetillas con la boca, mordiéndola con fuerza. Len dio un gran salto por el dolor infringido, bastante perturbado por este. Alejó a Rin por los hombros y ella le dirigió una mirada muy poco entendida.

―¿Hice algo mal? ―Preguntó con una ligera inocencia, mirándole con los ojos grandes y llenos de aquella propia inocencia que Len conocía. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

―Es solo que… No me gusta mucho. ―Intentó desviar el hecho de que ella era muy inexperta y, el ser besado o tocado allí le hacía recordar a…Momentos horribles de su adolescencia, que prefería ocultar muy profundo, por lo menos en ese momento.

―Entonces…―La joven dirigió rápidamente su mano hacía su lugar bajo, atrapando entre su mano aquel grande y erecto miembro. Len gimió altamente con eso, por otro lado, Rin se asombró por las proporciones que tenía esa masa tan dura que no podía ser llamada carne. Miró sus expresiones al momento de masajear con densidad, de arriba hacia abajo, aquella extensión que estaba entre su mano. Su rostro tenía un deje de resistencia, intentando no gemir con todo lo que podía, pero luego de unos segundos ese deje desapareció, mostrando una gran expresión de placer incontenible. Sostuvo el hombro de Rin y dejó caer su cabeza en él, inclinándola hacia el oído femenino, con el objetivo de que ella escuchase lo que lograba provocarle. Luego de unos momentos de experimentar con toda la extensión, notó que tenía una punta bastante circular. Colocó su dedo índice sobre aquella finalización tan redonda y comenzó a apretar en esta. Escuchó que los gemidos de Len eran un tanto más fuertes y ahogados en ese lugar. Tomó eso en mente y continuó masturbándole con vehemencia, con la simple satisfacción que sentía al ver y escuchar las eróticas reacciones que provocaba en él.

―Rin, para. ―Ordenó secamente, con mucha dificultad por sus gemidos. Ella no le hizo caso, así que decidió apartarla a la fuerza. Fue una lucha bastante densa y difícil para su agotado cuerpo y la insistente mano de la rubia. Finalmente, entre quejidos y suplicas, más un poco de fuerza incluida, logró apartarla de él.

―¿No te gustaba? ―Preguntó con un deje de tristeza en la voz. Len negó un par de veces, un poco irritado.

―Sí. Me gustó mucho pero…― _"No quiero venirme aún…"_ Terminó en su mente, de una manera bastante apenada.

―¿Pero ~? ―Volvió a preguntar la rubia, bastante curiosa. Len volvió a mirarle, observando su hermoso cuerpo por décima vez.

―Pero…¡Es mi turno! ―Dijo con un tono de atrevimiento, empujando su cuerpo hacia la cama de una manera bestial. Rin se quejó bastante por la brusquedad usada en ella. Len le besó con gran pasión y necesidad, con ganas de saciarse en su boca, intentando hacer que ambas salivas se vuelvan una. Que ambos se volviesen uno. Dirigió lentamente su mano desde su pecho hacia un poco más abajo, acariciando su estómago un poco antes de detener la mano sobre aquella intimidad de la joven. Esta dio un pequeño salto, separando sus bocas.

―Ah, no. Ahí no. ―Sentenció con un poco de enojo y un pequeño deje de excitación, incitando al hombre a hacer todo lo contrario. Sonrió de la manera más amable que pudo.

―Ah, sí. Déjame comprender: ¿Quieres tener sexo, pero aun así no quieres que te toque allí? ―Dijo de la manera más calmada que logró encontrar. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza. ―Haré lo que yo quiera. ―Le hizo saber con un tono en su totalidad enojado. Al decir eso, ella intentó apartarle con todas sus fuerzas pero no lo logró, estaba demasiado débil y no podía luchar contra su propio instinto sexual. Él, por su lado, comenzó a besar el fino cuello, bajando de a poco, pasando por entre sus pechos, aguantando las ganas de volver a besarle.

―N-No es eso ―Suspiró Rin de la nada, para el momento en el que Len se encontraba a la altura de su ombligo. ―No es sexo. ―Sentenció al final, dejando al joven bastante confundido. Levantó un poco el rostro, solo para mirarla de reojo.

―Entonces, ¿Qué es?

―Vamos a…―Cerró los ojos con un deje de vergüenza. Suspiró un par de veces antes de volver a abrir su boca para hablar. ―. _Hacer el amor_, ¿No? ― El rubio terminó embobado, abriendo un poco su boca sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Volvió a cerrarla, poniéndose en sus casillas.

―Sí. ―Susurró con la boca estampada en su estómago, causando unas extrañas cosquillas en la joven de cabellos dorados. Decidió no dejarse llevar por su acelerado corazón y seguir su trabajo. Finalmente, de cara a su entrepierna, miró por segunda vez aquel estampado que daba a mucha imaginación._ "¿Habrá comprado este a propósito?"_ El simple hecho de pensar eso causo que su boca se curvara hacia un costado, sonriendo de lado.

―Sea lo que sea que harás, no lo hagas ―Él volvió a levantar la mirada, encarando a la menor. Ella colocó una de las manos en su boca, tapándola un poco. Desvió la mirada. ―Ese lugar es asqueroso. ―Le dijo con las cejas un tanto fruncidas, mostrando una expresión desconforme. Len volvió a mirar hacia abajo, dirigiendo sus dedos hacia ambos costados de su cadera con la intención de deshacerse de la prenda. Una vez logrado, las manos de Rin le frenaron.

―¿Por qu…?

―¡Te dije que es asqueroso! ―Gritó esta vez, bastante enojada pero, con un deje de pena en la voz. Len bufó por lo bajo. ―. Es raro, a veces se moja y me pone incomoda. ―Explicó la razón de su sentencia anterior. El rubio miró a sus ojos, con la nariz escondida entre sus piernas.

― De seguro será todo lo contrario a lo que estas diciendo. ―Declaró completamente seguro de sus palabras. Ella volvió a enojarse.

―No. Es feo. No lo veas. ―Intentó convencerle en vano. Él revoleó los ojos y se mordió el labio con ligereza.

―Haré lo que yo quiera. ―Volvió a sentenciar como hace unos minutos atrás y comenzó a despojar a la joven de la última prenda. Por más que no lo haya creído, Rin no le detuvo cuándo lo hizo y agradeció internamente por eso. Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, nervioso y deseoso de ella cada vez más, por cada segundo. Lanzó las bragas por los aires mientras Rin se cubría el rostro de una manera avergonzada.

Él casi fallecía con la vista que estaba teniendo. Todo sería aún mejor si…

―Abre un poco tus piernas. ―Le dijo, enderezándose para verla en general. Ella no hizo caso y comenzó a ruborizarse de sobremanera. Notó su decisión de no ayudar en nada en aquel momento y comenzó a hacerlo él. Colocó una mano en cada pierna y aplicó un poco de fuerza hacía el costado, incitando a Rin para que le obedezca. Por su lado, ella moría de vergüenza y su corazón latía tan rápido que podría jurar el sentir que moriría de un paro cardiorrespiratorio. Luego de unos minutos de auto convencimiento, obedeció al rubio y abrió un poco sus largas, blancas y finas piernas.

Len se relamió al verla por completo, entregada a él. Volvió a encorvar su espalda, casi pegando su nariz en su entrada. Ella lanzó un grito impresionado al sentir el frio dedo de Len tocar aquel pequeño botón que le hacía sentir escalofríos.

―Por cierto, Rin…―Él comenzó a hablar tranquilamente, masacrando el clítoris de Rin con la yema del dedo. ―. ¿Cuándo es que se moja? ―Preguntó sin un deje de vergüenza en su voz.

―¿H-He? ―Contestó ella entre gemidos cortados, deseando un poco más de lo que le estaba entregando.

―Antes habías dicho: "Se moja y me pone incomoda". ―Volvió a hablar, cada vez más cerca. Esta vez atrapó el pequeño botón con ambos dedos, apretando un poco. Ella respondió con un fuerte grito lleno de placer. ―¿Cuándo es que eso pasa? ―Comenzó a lanzar un poco de su aliento en él, mientras le estimulaba con los dedos. Rin se movía un poco debajo de él, acompañando esa danza con gemidos y gritos bastante fuertes.

―C-Cuando me…―La oración fue cortada por otro pequeño grito. Parecía ser muy sensible allí abajo. ―…Besas y…T-Tocas. ―Finalizó con muchísima dificultad, ya que él ni siquiera le dejaba respirar por el placer influido. Len volvió a sonreír, podía notar lo verdaderas que esas palabras eran. Bajó el dedo hacía aquel lugar tan mojado y preparado. Podía haber jurado que estaba completamente lista para recibirle pero decidió no hacerlo. Primero, por lo menos un orgasmo, si no, no. Cambió el dedo por el pulgar, acariciando un poco con este sus labios superiores.

―Estas caliente. ―Le comunicó en una especie de cantico burlón, dirigiendo el otro pulgar junto con el anterior.

―Callat-te. ―Se quejó entrecortadamente, incapaz de mover siquiera un musculo. No tenía idea de que estaba a punto de hacer, nunca le habían hecho ese tipo de cosas. Solamente penetrarla, sin ningún tipo de preparación previa, causando en ese momento, una sensación completamente dolorosa. ¿Por qué era tan distinto con Len?, ¿Acaso era solamente él o, todos los hombres –normales- hacían esto antes?

Aunque, Len no era una persona, en su totalidad, normal. Mordió su labio inferior, ahogando unos pequeños gemidos menores.

―Te sentirás muy bien ―Le avisó dirigiendo ambos dedos índices hacia el clítoris de la rubia, aún con ambos pulgares sobre sus labios superiores. ―. Es mi arma secreta. ―Comentó de una manera bastante divertida. Decidió no perder ni un solo segundo, decidido a sentir el embriagador y de seguro excitante calor de Rin en sus dedos. Apretó sus labios mientras introducía de a poco sus dedos en aquella bella entrada. Rin lazó un grito eufórico al sentir eso. No era para nada como lo había pensado: Doloroso. Él comenzó a estimular el pequeño botón, lamiéndolo con la punta de la lengua y apretando ligeramente con sus dedos índices, mientras sus pulgares entraban y salían de su interior con una danza perfectamente coordinada. Podía notarse la experiencia en como movía las manos para causar un doble efecto al mismo tiempo en aquel cuerpo tan poco desarrollado.

―E-Eso…Sigue…―Se encontró suplicando ella misma, sin siquiera encontrar el punto exacto en el que estaba gritando y rogando como si estuviera punto de ser asesinada. Se sentía en el cielo, era una extraña pero excitante sensación. Por otro lado, Len, sentía como si estuvieran bañándole en una caldera ardiente, aplastando su intimidad contra una pared repleta de clavos, mientras su lengua y dedos se encontraban durmiendo en una pequeña nube blanca, acolchonada y tibia, como su fuese su hogar natal. Era tan excitantemente doloroso que no pudo evitar el comenzar a morder con muchísimo cuidado aquel botón, aumentando la velocidad en ambas palmas y dedos. Deseaba apresurar su orgasmo, para que él se sintiera también en aquella nube tan alta. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes cuando sintió que no podía estar más duro. Algunas personas dicen _"No es suficiente con ver."_ O _"No es mucho con tocar."_ Pero, ¿Por qué él sentía que su pene estaba a punto de volverse la hermana gemela de una roca alargada, con el simple hecho de masturbar a su pequeña y sexy prima?. Oh, sí, deseaba golpearles el rostro a los idiotas que dijeron ese tipo de cosas.

Rin no logró evitar el gritar muchísimo más fuerte que antes, prolongadamente mientras arqueaba su espalda y clavaba sus no muy largas uñas en las sabanas. En un momento, sintió como si no pudiese llegar tan alto, tan fuerte, tan caliente. Pero allí estaba, experimentando una sensación equivalente a tocar el cielo con la yema de los dedos.

Y de la nada: _"¡Pum!"_, a la tierra otra vez.

Cayó completamente exhausta, descansando en la acolchonada superficie. Miró a su alrededor y todos sus peluches se encontraban en el suelo o bastante lejanos. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

Por otro lado, Len sonrió completamente aliviado. Retiró sus dedos del interior que ella, viendo cómo se desperdiciaba aquel dulce néctar. Cerró los ojos y se acercó a él, lamiéndolo tal como hombre muerto de sed en un desierto. Rin volvió a pegar un pequeño salto al sentir aquella cálida lengua en su interior, pero la sensación desapareció más rápido de lo que ella pensó. Len se acercó hacía ella de gatas, dedicándole una mirada llena de lujuria y un poco de impaciencia. _"El Lobo."_ Cruzó por la mente de ella al verle acercarse de a poco hacia su rostro. Él le besó en los labios con bastante necesidad, infiltrando su lengua en el momento que logró hacerlo. Luego de unos segundos, Rin se apartó un tanto exaltada.

―Ese sabor… ¿Qué es? ―Preguntó aún bastante agotada, con el pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose rápidamente. Él rió de una manera picarona y se acercó a su oído.

―Es tu sabor. ―Comentó sin un deje de pena. La rubia se sonrojó enormemente, siendo observada por los ojos de Len. Logró notar un gran brillo especial en ellos.

―Len…―Susurró con una infinidad de sentimientos, viendo de reojo, la forma tan bien escondida con la que Len se deshacía de la última prenda sobre su cuerpo, evitando que le mire. Aún así, Rin deseaba ver la forma de aquella extensión que había tocado. Le provocaba cierta curiosidad y una sensación erótica por el simple hecho de que era algo de Len que no había visto, y quería verle completo, así como es, así como ella se había mostrado a él.

―Bueno, Rin…Creo que el momento llegó. ―Dijo de una manera un tanto penosa, cosa que sorprendió a Rin. ¿Por qué se ponía tan avergonzado ahora? Él acarició una de sus piernas con la palma de la mano, recorriéndola de abajo hacia arriba, arrancando un pequeño suspiro en ella.

―No ―El rubio abrió sus ojos bastante impresionado. ―. Muéstrame primero. ―Luego de unos minutos viendo a sus ojos, Len comprendió el mensaje. Miró hacia abajo –Sinónimo: Sus pechos- y suspiró antes de enderezarse, dejando a la vista su miembro. Ella tomó muchísimos minutos para mirarle fijamente, una mezcla entre impresionada y fascinada se podía ver reflejada en sus ojos. Él estaba bastante incómodo con los ojos de su amada clavados allí, después de todo, necesitaba estar dentro de ella rápido y, si le miraba así iba a lograr que la necesidad crezca aún más.

―Listo, ya miraste mucho. ―Sentenció apoyándose con las manos hacia ambos lados de ella, atrapándola entre estos. Rin asintió un par de veces, demasiado nerviosa como para hablar. Cuando lo notaron, sus corazones estaban latiendo tan fuerte como para ser escuchado por el otro. Se miraron a los ojos y esbozaron una sonrisa bastante reservada, notando que ambos órganos formaban un eco contra el otro, al palpitar a la misma velocidad.

―Anda…―Le autorizó Rin, abriendo un poco más sus piernas, desviando la mirada de paso. Él sonrió internamente por aquella imagen tan tierna y al mismo tiempo sensual que sus ojos estaban recibiendo. Sostuvo su entrepierna con una mano y le masajeó un poco, incapaz de creer que podía ponerse así de dura; por lo menos, con Luka u otras mujeres, nunca había pasado. No se hizo esperar para nada, estaba completamente ansioso, deseoso. Le puso fin a sus fantasías y decidió experimentar el cielo en carne propia. Colocó la otra mano sobre la cadera de Rin y dirigió la punta de su miembro justo en la dilatada entrada de Rin, dejándose deslizar dentro de ella con lentitud. No pudo evitar el mirar hacia arriba, evitando soltar un gemido completamente extasiado. Decidió ser completamente delicado, dejando detrás su placer. No debería hacer que a Rin le doliera. Colocó ambas manos en su cadera y empujó levemente, con lentitud, paciencia y autocontrol; todo el que podía llegar a tener. Se sintió en el cielo al entrar por completo, pero en ese momento se detuvo para mirarle al rostro. Ella simplemente tenía un brillo singular en sus ojos y le miraba fijamente, esperando su próxima movida. Sería maravilloso…

Si no fuera porque no sintió nada rompiéndose. Tampoco había algún rastro de sangre.

―Rin…―Susurró bastante sorprendido, con un deje de miedo en su voz. ¿Por qué miedo? Ni él lo sabía. Tal vez el miedo de no ser él aquella persona la cual, tomaría su cuerpo por primera y última vez. Tal vez, porque Rin no parecía ser tan inocente como él lo había pensado.

―¿Qué sucede, Len? ―Ella aún no notaba que había pasado mal. Movió un poco sus caderas, incitándole a comenzar, pero el frunció el ceño, aguantando la dulce tentación que la rubia le estaba provocando.

―Rin…No eres virgen, ¿No? ―En ese momento, la rubia se derrumbó. ¿Cómo se había enterado?, ¿Acaso, dentro de ella, había algo que le declaraba "no virgen"?, su rostro palideció un poco. Negó un poco con la cabeza. ―¿Quién fue? ― Preguntó esta vez con un tono lúgubre.

―Yo no quise…―Le avisó rápidamente, con una gran pena en la voz. Él le miró a los ojos, buscando la mentira casi con recelo, completamente seguro de esta. Rin pensó que no tenía otra que contarle la verdad, por más que no quisiera, por más que prefiriera enterrar su pasado debajo del cemento. ―. Mi profesor de piano. Tenía catorce cuando eso sucedió. ―Los obres azules de Len se abrieron de una manera tan impresionante que ella no sabría describir lo que estaba pasándole.

―Te violó. ―Afirmó, esperando la respuesta positiva de su amada. Como lo sospechó, desvió la mirada y asintió un par de veces, con la vergüenza a flor de piel, de ser descubierta en ese lugar, es ese momento que se suponía sería tan especial. De seguro él estaría asqueado de ella, saldría de su interior y se largaría lejos.

Eso no sucedió, por más asombrada que la rubia resultara.

Lo que en realidad sucedió fue todo lo contrario a lo que pensó. Él esbozó una sonrisa bastante lamentable y le dirigió una mirada bastante sugestiva.

―¿Qué tal si lo hablamos luego? ―Sugirió para alegría de Rin, la cual asintió un par de veces, bastante ansiosa. Con todo el tiempo que estuvieron en silenció, su interior se había acostumbrado a la gran y dura virilidad en su interior y era una sensación bastante extraña pero excitante. Podía sentir como el calor de Len desbordaba dentro de ella y eso le causo un poco de felicidad, por más extraño que le parezca.

Todo pensamiento desapareció al sentir como él rubio, sosteniéndose por sus caderas, retiró su miembro y luego volvió a introducirlo rápidamente. Con la excitante sensación de ser perforada, lanzó un grito muchísimo más alto que todos los demás que habían salido de su boca hasta ese momento.

― Di mi nombre, Rin. ―Le replicó el rubio, entrando y saliendo de su interior un par de veces más, con la misma intensidad que la primera, o tal vez más; curvó su espalda hacia delante, sin poder evitar el sentir que estaba siendo llevado lejos, muy lejos. A un lugar que nunca antes había conocido pero, que una vez dentro, era como si hubiese nacido para pertenecer allí. El mirar como esa hermosa y tierna imagen abría su boca, gimiendo, le miraba, apretaba con las manos la superficie en la que estaban acostados, los bellos senos moviéndose de arriba abajo con cada embestida y con el tono empleado en su voz, pedía más de él; esos gestos de hacían fallecer e intentar dar lo mejor de sí, dejando sus caderas para masajear un poco sus pechos, incitándoles con los dedos.

―L-Len. ―Obedeció un poco tarde la rubia, ya que no podía pensar con mucha claridad. Estaba completamente embobada, con la imagen de él moviéndose sobre ella y la sensación caliente y cada vez más dura y grande en su interior. Seguía repitiendo su nombre como si no conociese otra palabra en el mundo y eso causo el agrado del llamado, haciéndole sonreír y embestirle cada vez más rápido.

Ambos sintieron que no aguantarían mucho tiempo. Len volvió a dirigir sus manos hacia la fina cadera de la rubia, usándola de aguante para aumentar la velocidad lo más rápido que podía, ahogándose en sus propios gemidos. La joven se dejó hacer, sintiendo como poco a poco, su espalda tenía la necesitad de arquearse y su garganta de gritar, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que eso sucediera. Gritó el nombre de su amado a gran voz, mientras este desvió sus manos para abrazarla por la espalda, apretando sus cuerpos lo mayor posible. Un gruñido fue lo que salió de la garganta del joven, sintiendo como el interior de Rin se apretaba cada vez más y más, aprisionándole y causándole un placer aún más grande que el que estaba sintiendo, si eso era posible. Ella sintió como en su interior, el miembro masculino estuviese creciendo más, pero explotando al mismo tiempo. Dejando dentro de ella un líquido caliente que pareció abrigarla.

Sin aguantar un segundo más, Len se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su Prima, reponiéndose de lo que estaba sucediendo y aún no creía. Evitó seguir aplastándola y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, salió de su interior y se dejó caer a un lado, respirando de una manera irregular. Ella se encontraba en el mismo estado que al hombre, intentando reponer energías lo más que pueda. Luego de unos minutos, se miraron mutuamente. Len sonrió y atrapó la mano de Rin entre las suyas, siendo correspondido al instante. La joven se acercó a su amor e intentó abrazarle, pero tenía muy poca fuerza en sus brazos. Él retiró las sabanas del lecho y rodeó a ambos con estas, evitando que el calor se pierda. Cumplió el deseo de la rubia y le abrazó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

―¿Qué tal si lo hablamos al despertar? ―Comentó ella de una manera bastante cansada, sus parpados no podían estar abiertos por mucho tiempo. Ambos habían perdido muchísimas energías y necesitaban reponerse de una forma u otra. Su acompañante asintió, sin esforzarse siquiera en decir algo, besó su frente y acarició sus cabellos hasta quedar dormido. Rin se dejó llevar por el compás de sus corazones latiendo al unísono y siguió a Len hacia el mundo de los sueños, deseando soñar lo mismo que él.

No era una gran hora de dormir, después de todo, apenas estaba cayendo el sol, pero eso era irrelevante. Lo que sí es relevante es que, ese día, justamente media hora luego, Lily volvió junto con su madre.

Y ellos aún tenían la puerta _abierta_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Me llegó la energía!, ¡Arigatou!<strong>_

_**Pero como qué…Salió muy feito DX**_

_**No sean malos conmigo, es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de cosas. Oh dios, me siento tan impura *Muere (¿?)***_

_**¡No sé expresar muy bien sus sentimientos, mierda!**_

_**Kbjsjbdksjdbgkjsn.**_

_**Anda, no seáis malos, dejad Reviews, ¿Si? (Mendiga Reviews - Caí muy bajo (¿?)-)**_

_**Es que, si no dejan, no sabré si lo leyeron o no DXXX**_

_**Bueno, luego de esto, merezco un gran descanso, ¿No creen?**_

_**P.d: no contesté reviews porque estaba concentrada en este pequeño bebé (?)**_

_Sueñen en color pervertido (¿?)_


	43. Déjenle entrar

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>― ¡Estoy en casa! ―Gritó una alegre Lily, entrando a su dulce y tranquilo hogar, acompañada de la mujer que le dio la vida.<p>

―La casa está completamente igual a como la recordaba. ―Dijo Miriam, adentrándose a la sala con tranquilidad.

―Sí. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu enfermedad, Mamá? ―Preguntó bastante interesada, adentrándose también a la sala.

―Me encuentro mejor. Creo que en un par de semanas estaré recuperada. ―Comentó bastante pacifica, tomado asiento en el cómodo sillón, observando sin ningún sentimiento fijo, la chimenea.

―Que bien ―Se alegró la rubia, aplaudiendo con sus dos manos en un gesto alegre. ―. Ahora que recuerdo, está muy silencioso. ―Anunció algo que la había inquietado, pero antes no había notado que era.

―¿Silencioso? ―Se unió la mayor, un poco inquietada, acomodando de paso un pequeño abrigo que había puesto sobre su ropa para resguardarse de empeorar. Habían anunciado una tormenta por la noche, y ahora, siendo la tarde y empezando a oscurecer, se olía en el ambiente la humedad, seguida de las nubes grises, las cuales, anunciaban su próxima movida.

―Sí. Recuerdo que cuando salí de casa, Rin y Len estaban aquí. ― Lily se sentó al lado de su Madre, pero esta se levantó del asiento un tanto impresionada.

―¿Los dejaste solos? ―La joven rubia logró notar un tono bastante preocupado. Se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras.

―Sí, nunca ha habido problema. Si quieres, me fijaré si Rin está en su habitación. ―Lily se dignó a obedecer su oración, pero la mano temblorosa de su progenitora la detuvo.

―No estará en la habitación con Len. ¿No? ―Su hija, vio en aquellos ojos cansados por la edad, un profundo miedo. Sin saber por qué, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

―Claro que no, ¿Qué idioteces dices, Mamá? ―Intentó calmar a la anciana y a ella misma al mismo tiempo. ―. De seguro, Len ya se ha ido a su cuartel, ya sabes ―Utilizó un poco de fuerza para liberarse del agarre. ―. Déjame ver si está Rin arriba ―Sentenció con un pequeño sentimiento de ansiedad. ―. No subas. Ya bajo. ―Esa oración le pareció sospechosa hasta a ella. Ignoró la petición de su Madre que, le pedía que le ayude a subir los escalones. Ya que, ella no podía hacerlo sola y subir las escaleras de su hogar era una gran travesía. Por eso, casi nunca salía de allí si no era con ayuda de alguien más.

La rubia se detuvo en el último escalón, aspirando aire. Se sentía bastante nerviosa, ¿Por qué?, Nada podía haber sucedido. Se dirigió a paso lento pero decidido a la habitación de su hija. La puerta estaba abierta, cosa bastante extraña.

Pero había algo muchísimo más extraño dentro.

Lily siempre decía que su vista era buena, pero era para no usar lentes. Confundida por el ángulo en el que estaba viendo la escena, dio un par de pasos más adentro. Observó el rededor: Los peluches de Rin, tirados alrededor y…Ropa. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al ver esta. Una muda de ropa femenina, acompañada de una masculina. Tragó saliva sonoramente, desviando la mirada hacia la cama de su hija. Dos cabezas con cabellos rubios se asomaban sobre las mantas. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente… _"Esto no puede estar sucediendo. No ahora, no hoy"._

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras se acercaba más al lecho, con paso silencioso e inseguro al mismo tiempo. Una vez frente a la cama de su hija, vio por completo lo que había pasado. Len se encontraba abrazando a Rin, apretándole contra su cuerpo lo más que podía estando dormido.

―No puede ser verdad. ―Susurró de la manera más baja que su voz podía alcanzar. Colocó una de sus manos en su boca, evitando gritar. ¿Por qué?, Ella había esperado que este momento pasara. Pero el verlo, el saber que su hija… Con su sobrino. Una extraña sensación se le formó en el estómago. Cerró los ojos y suspiró levemente.

Volvió a abrir sus obres celestes. Sostuvo las sabanas con las manos, con el corazón latiendo a más no poder. Levantó estas un poco y sus sospechas se confirmaron más que antes. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, volviendo a taparles rápidamente para que no sufran frio. Colocó dos de sus dedos debajo de sus labios, mirándoles otra vez. Volvió a suspirar y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

―Debo hacer una fiesta. ―Sentenció de la manera más tranquila posible. Retrocedió en sus pasos de a poco, con cuidado de no tropezar con nada y despertarlos. Cerró la puerta una vez fuera y volvió a suspirar. Se dirigió a las escaleras y en estas, se topó con su Madre en mitad de recorrido.

―¿Rin está arriba? ―Preguntó bastante cansada. Lily negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

― Parece que se han ido. ―Mintió de una manera descarada. Se lamentó dentro de sí misma aquello. Pero si llegaba a decirle a su Madre, la pobre moriría de un paro cardíaco más ahora que su cuerpo estaba tan sensible. ― Vamos, Mamá. Te ayudaré a bajar.

* * *

><p>Rin abrió sus ojos de a poco, con bastante pereza. Luego de unos segundos, no tardó en sentir el resto del cuerpo y, junto a este, otro cuerpo. Se asombró y se separó de él un poco, bastante impactada. <em>"Otro sueño. Otro sueño, otro sueño."<em> Se repetía en su interior una y otra vez.

―Rin…―Habló de una forma perezosa su acompañante, estirando su cabeza hacia arriba y encorvando su espalda un poco, desperezándose. Ella no contestó, simplemente le miró con mucha atención, recapacitando y pensando. En un movimiento rápido y nervioso, levantó las sabanas y miró debajo de estas. Se sonrojó al instante al encontrarse desnuda junto a él. Volvió a taparse y dio media vuelta hacia el lado contrario. Len rió bastante divertido por aquella acción tan adorable. ―. Estás avergonzada, ¿No? ―Preguntó con un deje chistoso en su voz.

―No te burles. ―Él sonrió, con el corazón lleno de ternura. Se acercó a ella y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyándose por completo en su cuerpo.

―No lo hago. Simplemente me pareces tierna. ―Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Rin volvió a dar media vuelta, bastante sonrojada. Apoyó sus manos en forma de puño sobre el pecho masculino, golpeándole un poco.

―¿Por qué no huiste? ―El joven rubio no comprendió la pregunta. Inclinó un poco su cabeza, en una expresión confundida. Rin le miró con el ceño un tanto fruncido. ―¿Por qué, al enterarte que no era virgen, no huiste de mí?, Al saber que fui… ―Len colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, cortando sus palabras. La joven le miró a los ojos, un poco sorprendida. Él sonrió de una manera dulce.

―Verás…No todo el mundo es virgen, eso lo comprendo ―Le anunció bastante tranquilo. ―. Y sobre la violación, no me importa. ―Sentenció sin ningún deje de mentira en su voz. Rin sostuvo la mano del rubio y la retiró de su boca.

―¿Por qué no? ―Al finalizar, apretó sus labios de una manera avergonzada. Él suspiró. Borrando su sonrisa. Con la misma mano, comenzó a acariciar sus desorganizados cabellos, con una expresión un tanto melancólica que causo que el corazón de la joven comenzara a palpitar.

"_No es que quiera que llores, si no, que cuando estés triste, vengas a mí, así podría secar tus lágrimas y dolores."_

―A mí también me violaron. A los once o tal vez a los doce. No recuerdo…No quiero hacerlo. ―Rin permaneció en silencio, un silencio espectral. Ella le rodeó con los brazos de a poco, con bastante pena. No sabía si estaba mintiéndole o no._ "Pero esa mirada era muy…"_

―No hablemos más de esto. ―Le abrazó bastante angustiada, intentando borrar aquellos horribles recuerdos que estaban saliendo a la luz una vez más. Len correspondió el abrazo.

―Lo que usted desee, Caperucita. ―Él apretó un poco más fuerte, intentando hacer que la distancia entre ellos sea cero. _"Maldición. ¿Por qué existen los cuerpos?"_, se preguntó al sentir que no era suficiente. _"Para hacer este tipo de cosas tan excitantes."_ Se contestó a sí mismo luego de unos minutos. Se formó un silencio, pero este no era en su totalidad incómodo. Se encontraban ambos escuchando el respirar y palpitar del otro, disfrutando la bella melodía que producían.

Len aún no podía creerlo por completo. Finalmente, luego de años, logró poseer a la mujer que había deseado durante estos. Por fin la tenía en sus brazos, podía abrazarla, besarla y tocarla sin la necesidad de imaginarlo. Sonrió como idiota, dejando descansar su rostro sobre la bella cabeza de su amada, la dueña de su corazón, de su cuerpo, de su todo.

―Te amo. ―Susurraron los bellos labios de la joven que abrazaba. En ese momento, Len se sintió fallecer. _"Esto no puede ser verdad. Acaba de confesarlo otra vez. Dos veces en el mismo día"._ No podía sentirse más feliz que en ese momento.

―Yo te amo más…―Hace un año o más, nunca hubiese creído que él llegaría a dedicarle esas palabras a alguien. Creía que algo o alguien como él no iba a tener ese tipo de sentimientos. Sonrió y besó la frente de Rin, acariciando su figura un poco.

Se formó otro silencio, que no tardó en ser cortado por el sonido de una gota chocar contra la ventana. Len dejó de abrazar a la joven para dar media vuelta y observar por esta, viendo el cielo un tanto oscuro. Volvió a dar media vuelta, mirando a Rin con ojos sonrientes.

―Tenemos que levantarnos. ―Anunció de la manera más tranquila que tenía. Levantó su cuerpo y buscó su ropa por toda la habitación, hallándola bastante lejos. Se inclinó y sostuvo ambos pares con los brazos, llevándolos donde la cama y tirando toda la ropa femenina en esta. ―. Y asegúrate de ponerte la ropa.

―¿La misma? ―Él asintió, comenzando a vestirse de la manera más rápida posible. Rin miró Len, observando cómo se cambiaba. ―_Seeexyyy~_―Canturreó de una manera traviesa, haciéndole levantar su rostro.

―¿He?, ¿_Sexy_? ―La rubia asintió, sonriente. Len también sonrió, desviando la mirada para vestirse. Ella retiró la mirada y la posó detrás de él, mirando la puerta. En ese momento, algo le pareció extraño. Revisó sus memorias de…"_Ese momento_", sonrojándose un poco al recordar todo lo que había pasado y lo bien que se había sentido. En un momento, recordó haber visto la puerta abierta.

¿Por qué ahora estaba cerrada?

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, presa del miedo, ¿Por qué?, miedo de que alguien los haya visto._ "O tal vez, Len se levantó un momento para cerrarla"._

―Len…―Le llamó. Tenía muchísimas dudas. Debía quitarlas. Se sentó y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente por la ansiedad que carcomía su corazón.

―¿Si? ―Él ya parecía estar vestido. Se encontraba ordenando su cabello para atarlo en la pequeña coletita, la cual se encontraba atrapada en sus dientes.

―¿Tú cerraste la puerta? ―Len le miró luego de unos segundos de auto entendimiento. Abrió su boca, dejando caer la coleta al suelo.

―N-No. ―Por suerte, ella ya se encontraba vestida para cuándo contestó. Se levantó por completo de la cama, bastante alterada. Su corazón había vuelto a latir rápidamente.

―Ya vuelvo. ―Comunicó a Len bastante nerviosa mientras abría la puerta y salía corriendo de la habitación, escaleras abajo. Él le siguió al rato, una vez atada su coleta, pero por suerte logró alcanzarla.

―Lily, ¿Acaso tú…?―La oración de Len fue frenada al instante por una alegre Lily, la cual estaba siendo acompañada de Takeshi, Kaito y una torta enorme sobre la mesa. El trío de personas tiró papelitos de colores cortados en pequeños cuadrados, gritando de una manera alegre.

―¡Felicidades, Rin, Len, por su primera relación sexual! ―De las cabezas de ambos, salió una enorme gota de sudor, colmada de varios sentimientos opuestos.

―¿Qué demonios es esto? ―Preguntó la rubia, bastante ofendida mientras miraba el pastel color amarillo, que tenía un diseño simple, nada revelador.

―Una fiesta por mi próxima nieta. ―Anunció una Lily bastante alegre.

―Una fiesta por la felicidad que el pene de Len debe estar sintiendo. ―Dijo Kaito, sonriendo ampliamente.

―Lily invitó a Kaito y tuve que venir. ―Finalizó Takeshi, desviando la mirada.

Lily continuaba con una expresión feliz, la cual fue cortada porque Rin se acercó a ella y comenzó a agitarle por todos lados.

―¿¡Qué carajo estás haciendo?! ―Se quejó a gran voz, revoleándole de un millón de maneras. Len simplemente tomó asiento bastante tranquilo y pasó un dedo por la crema del pastel, lamiéndolo luego.

―Lily cerró la puerta. Duda respondida. ―Avisó con un poco de crema en la lengua y una mirada desinteresada.

―Sí, fui yo…―Gritó a gran voz, parecía bastante orgullosa de eso. Al instante, volvió a ser revoloteada por su brava hija. _"Que suerte que Mamá se fue pronto. Tuve tiempo para hacer la fiesta."_

―Está lloviendo. ―Anunció Takeshi, apoyando una mano en la ventana. Kaito se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro.

―No es nada nuevo, ¿No, Miku? ― Al momento en que dijo eso, alertó un poco a todos, ¿Miku?, ¿Por qué le había dicho Miku?, Takeshi miró a Len y levantó el dedo pulgar, sacando la lengua juguetonamente, mientras al instante, la expresión se deformaba, transformándose en el rostro de Miku. Ella no cayó al suelo, siguió de pie normalmente. Los tres rubios se dirigieron una mirada confundida.

―No. Nada nuevo, quiero creer…―Susurró la voz chillona, despegándose de la ventana y tomando asiento. El peli-azul tomó asiento a su lado, desviando la mirada de Len un poco.

―Como podrás ver, Len. Miku y yo…―El rubio se levantó de la silla y chasqueó la lengua.

―Sí, sí. Están en una mejor relación que hace tres semanas, que bien. ―Comentó sin ningún deje de júbilo en las palabras. Miró a Rin de reojo y vio como seguía maltratando a su madre sin descaro alguno. Con una sonrisa idiota, se dirigió a ambas rubias, sosteniendo a ambas de un hombro. ―. No peleas, por favor.

―Oh, ¡Vamos!, Eres el menos indicado para decir eso…―Reclamó Rin, soltándole el cuello de la camisa a su madre y mirando a Len con un poco de rabia. La sonrisa de este se desvaneció.

― Ah, lo siento. Sé que no soy el tipejo ejemplar, pero deja de tratar así a tu madre. ―Siguió la batalla con un deje de veneno en sus palabras. Sus enojadas miradas se cruzaron infinidad de veces antes de ser interrumpidas por Lily.

―No van a enojarse entre ustedes luego de tener sexo, ¿O sí? ―Comentó lo más tranquila posible, con una mirada bastante vaga. Ellos desviaron sus miradas furiosas hacía la rubia.

―¿Y qué si es así? ―Escupió su hija, bastante irritada. ―, ¿Acaso yo te pedí una fiesta?, ¡No!, ¡Ni para que lo hagas publico! ―Al instante se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ―. No sabes lo avergonzada que estoy…―Dijo con un hilo de voz, de una manera muy poco entendible pero percibida. Len tocó su hombro.

―B-Bueno… ¡Hay pastel! ―Anunció bastante feliz por eso. Ella retiró su mirada de las ahogadas manos y le miró con muchísimo enojo.

―¿Pastel?, ¿¡Te parece que quiero pas…!?―El quejido de Rin fue cortado por el sonido del timbre sonando. Sus neuronas estallaron con esto. ―¿¡Y ahora quién demonios es!?, ¡Siempre tiene que interrumpir mis oraciones, maldita puerta! ― Volvió a gritar bastante enojada y exaltada. Se dirigió a la puerta, con llaves en mano y la abrió de una manera brutal, sobresaltando a la persona del otro lado.

―…Estoy mojado. ―Anunció Lennard del otro lado. La tormenta le había alcanzado y ahora se encontraba empapado. La ira de Rin fue apagada como mechero bajo balde de agua. Desvió la mirada hacia dentro, viendo como su enojada madre se dirigía hacia ese lugar.

―¡Te dije que no quería volver a verte, Lennard! ―Gritó ahora, furiosa, como si el enojo de su hija fuese traspasado hacía ella.

―Estoy mojado. ¿Me dejan entrar? ―Repitió.

―¡No!

―Déjenle pasar. ―La voz de Len interrumpió la incómoda escena. Todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada hacia él, bastante asombrados. Él vio la forma en que le miraban y chasqueó la lengua. ―. ¿Por qué me miran así?, Solo déjenle pasar a casa. ― Inmediatamente, dio media vuelta y rascó su nuca de una manera despreocupada.

* * *

><p><em>Hi, hi. ¿Cómo están?<em>

_Esta bastante corto. Perdón por eso._

_G-Gracias por sus Reviews. Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tan deforme, LOL._


End file.
